In the Hands of the Force
by Darth Pipes and ami-padme
Summary: Sequel to In the Hands of Time. The Skywalker family reunites to face their final showdown with Palpatine and the Empire.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All things _Star Wars_ belong to Lucasfilm.  
  
Read this story's prequel: _In the Hands of Time _(http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=867185)  
  
Authors' notes:  
Both this story and its prequel were written well before the release of _Attack of the Clones_.  While elements of Episode II were incorporated here in a later edit, both stories are reliant on fan assumptions not borne out by the film.  
  
All non-original dialogue in this story is credited to _Return of the Jedi_.  Based on a story by George Lucas.  Screenplay by Lawrence Kasdan and George Lucas.  Novel by James Kahn.  
  
  
  


**_IN THE HANDS OF THE FORCE_**  
(previously titled: "The What if the Empire Sequel")  
by **Darth Pipes** and **ami-padme**  
Johnnypipes@aol.com, ami_padme@yahoo.com  
  
  
  


_From IN THE HANDS OF THE TIME:  
  
"I pray that you are successful."  His voice dropped to a pleading whisper.  "Please, Amidala, just survive.  If you are alive when I return, I will find you, no matter what has happened or where you are.  I swear it."  
  
Amidala took a deep, shaky breath, and let it out slowly.  "I will."  She leaned against him, undeterred by the armor.  
  
He returned the embrace.  The two simply remained there, holding each other in silence.  
_  
  
  
5 years later  
  
Amidala stood at a door that led to the Palace basement, frozen with inaction.  She had told herself that when this moment came, she would suddenly be prepared.  She would be calm.  The perfect words would immediately spring to mind.  She would do and say the right thing, and he would leave with her.  
  
And everything would be fixed.  
  
But now, she could only snicker at her naïveté.  She was almost sick with nervousness.  And the right words?  There was no possible way to discern what those were.  Oh, she had gone through millions of versions of what she would say.  She had thought herself into circles on more than one occasion.  And every single thought she had seemed inadequate.  Not understanding enough.  Or tough enough.  Or clear enough.  Or emotional enough.  
  
How in the world was she supposed to get through to him?  
  
Of course, Anakin had warned her about this.  Even he couldn't come up with any solid advice for this situation…he told her that his emotions were too raw and confused to even begin to work through.  That was why he had been so worried about her doing this.  
  
But she had to try.  
  
Amidala put her hand to the doorknob, and began to turn it slowly.  Whatever did happen, she had to let him know that –  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
She spun around, and came face-to-face with her husband, who was standing just behind her in the hallway.  She wondered for a moment why she hadn't heard his breathing…  
  
"Answer me, Amidala."  
  
Amidala could tell that he meant for his tone and his words and appearance to be threatening.  But she was no longer surprised or intimidated by his armor, and she knew he was just trying to keep her at arm's length out of the confusion her felt.  He was doing it for her protection as much as he was doing it out of anger.  She could see and feel her husband beneath all of Vader's trappings, and she wasn't afraid of him.  
  
"I've come for you, Anakin."  And those were the words.  Simple, but honest.  She waited for his response.  
  
She wound up waiting for a long moment.  Finally, he said, "Then you are here on a fool's errand."  
  
"I don't think I am," she said softly.  She moved toward him, but he backed away.  "I want to help…I know how confused you're feeling, how much you're hurting."  She took a few more steps forward, and he took the same number back.  "I know…how much pain you're in.  Anakin, I –"  
  
"You know nothing of the sort," he snapped.  "Otherwise, I doubt you would be here.  Or do you normally seek out the murderers of your people, Your Majesty?"  
  
Amidala flinched inwardly, but tried not to show how his words hurt her.  "I do know about that, Anakin.  I know all of it.  And I came anyway."  
  
"To 'help' me?  To 'save' me?" The words came out bitterly.  "We both know it is too late for that."  He paused, and then added in a much gentler tone, "We both know that this was all decided a long time ago."  
  
"No, I don't believe that.  You just left – I never got to decide anything."  She reached out and grabbed his hand quickly, before he could move away again.  "I know you think that you can't come with me, that you can't leave this behind.  But you can.  You _can_, Anakin."  
  
"I'm sorry, Amidala – I cannot," he said, in the same quiet tone.  Then, he seemed to catch himself.  He jerked his hand away from her and straightened himself stiffly.  His tone again became cold.  "Nor do I wish to.  You must leave, Amidala."  
  
Her hand hung in the air between them.  "I want you to know that I still love you.  I –"  
  
"Then you are more foolish than I thought."  He turned away from her.  "I am no longer that man."  She felt him struggle for the next words, heard him start several sentences without finishing.  "If nothing else, Amidala, the events here…have proved how complete my loyalty to my master is.  I am sure you are" – another pained pause – "greatly grieved by what I have done.  But do not allow your grief to cloud your judgment.  You cannot change things back to the way they were."  
  
"Of course I can't.  But we can make things better now, and for the future.  I'm not here trying to change the past, Anakin.  I'm here so we can try to let it go."  
  
He turned back around slowly.  She started to speak again, but his raised his hand and she went silent.  "I am not the man you married.  I have no desire to be that man again.  You must leave, now, and you cannot return."  
  
"Don't do this, Anakin.  Don't push me away.  Please…"  
  
He grabbed her arm – not to hurt her, but the motion surprised her anyway.  "This is the way it must be.  For both of us.  You must understand and accept that.  Are you still uncertain of exactly what I'm capable of?  Do you need more examples?" He began dragging by the arm through the hallway, to one of the exits.  "I assure you, Amidala, you are the only person left in the Empire who has not yet been convinced of my transformation."  
  
She struggled to keep up with him, and felt a gnawing despair.  Was this it then?  Would he not be moved at all?  "I am perfectly convinced of your transformation.  I am _not_ convinced that you cannot be transformed again.  You will never convince me _that_ is impossible, Anakin."  
  
He reached the door, threw it open, and walked just outside of it with her.  "Believe what you will, Ami.  I will pay for my own decisions, but I will _not_ allow you to be a party to – to this –" he gestured hopelessly to the destruction around them, and his stance changed to one of despair.  Then, he drew himself back up.  "Leave, Amidala.  Never come back."  
  
With that, he released her arm, stepped back into the Palace, and slammed the door.  
  
Amidala stood at that door for a long time.  Her first instinct was to go back inside, to try again.  But she knew she shouldn't.  
  
_Leave.  He will not listen._  
  
Was the thought hers?  Was it his?  Did it matter?  
  
_You will have your time with him.  You must be patient.  
_  
For 19 years?  She couldn't possibly wait that long –  
  
_You must.  
  
_Amidala found herself walking, almost stumbling away from the door, heading for – running for – her transport.  That strange voice faded, and it was replaced with his, with the last thing he had said to her.  
  
_Never come back.  
  
_She ran faster.  Their time would come.  She would find him again, and the twins.  
  
_Never come back.  
  
_Their time would come...  
  
  
  
19 years later...  
  
_Never come back._  
  
_Never come back.  
  
Never come back.  
  
NEVER COME BACK!_  
  
Anakin Skywalker's eyes snapped opened and he began to look around.  All he could see through his facemask was the void of hyperspace.  He suddenly remembered where he was.  He was aboard his X-Wing fighter heading towards the Dagobah system.  All he could hear was his mechanical breathing.  He was breathing heavily now as the realization dawned on him.  
  
Amidala wasn't here.  It had only been a dream.  The same dream that had plagued him for the last six months.  He was remembering her failed attempt to save him nineteen years earlier.  Back then, he had been Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith.  He had rejected his wife and told her to leave him.  To never come back.  She couldn't save him then.  She had in another time but not then.  
  
A sudden beeping from overhead broke into Anakin's thoughts.  It was Artoo-Deeto.  The astromech droid, his co-pilot, was firmly secure inside the ship.  The computer translated the droids language.  
  
"Yes, Artoo, I'm fine," Anakin said.  "Just...dreaming again.  There's nothing to be concerned about."  
  
The droid beeped more comments at Anakin.  
  
"Yes, Artoo.  You can still pilot the ship until we reach the Dagobah system."  
  
The droid beeped affirmative.  
  
Anakin lay back on his seat as the ship continued its journey through hyperspace.  His breathing became more normal and he adjusted the control panel on his suit.  It adjusted the temperature in his suit, making the Jedi more comfortable.  
  
Anakin frowned.  Even though he had returned from the dark side six months ago, he was still trapped in the fearsome armor of Darth Vader.  He was still more machine then man.  
  
He had thought when he had rejected the dark side, he would have the control he needed in the light side of the Force to heal his body.  For some reason, he did not.  He had tried to leave his armor but could only do so for a few minutes.  No matter what he did, he could not live as a normal man.  It seemed as if he would be doomed to be trapped inside of this hideous armor forever.  
  
As Anakin continued to gaze out into hyperspace, his mind drifted towards the events of the last six months.  When he and his children had returned to the future, he had expected to find his beloved wife Amidala waiting for them.  It was not to be.  Instead, all they found was a message from the Emperor and over a hundred stormtroopers waiting for them.  They defeated the stormtroopers but they could not stay.  They quickly fled Coruscant and headed towards Tatooine.  
  
On the way there, Anakin wondered why his wife wasn't there.  He knew she was still alive.  He could sense her presence somewhere in the galaxy although he didn't know where to find her or how to contact her.  
  
It didn't take long for him to discover the answer.  He had returned to the present almost two weeks after he had traveled back through time.  He hadn't realized this would happen.  He thought that he would return to the present shortly after he had first left.  He was wrong.  
  
Amidala had been on Coruscant, a full two weeks before they had arrived.  She too did not realize that the time machine would return them two weeks later.  He hadn't realized that either.  They had both been fooled by a cruel twist of fate...and time.  
  
Now, as Anakin closed his eyes again, a thought crossed his mind.  It had been the same thought he had wondered so many times in the last six months.  Would he ever see his dear Amidala again?  
  
Anakin spent the next thirty minutes trying to get to sleep.  He could not.  His mind raced with too many things and it kept him awake.  He finally decided to quit trying and resume his staring into hyperspace.  His mind raged on with his thoughts.  Namely his children.  
  
Anakin smiled as he thought of his children.  Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa.  As he journeyed to Dagobah, his children were back on Tatooine planning their rescue of Han Solo from the vile gangster Jabba the Hutt.  They should be carrying out their plan at any moment.  Anakin wished he could help them.  He would have liked to help them bring down Jabba the Hutt.  When he had freed the slaves on Tatooine all those years ago, Jabba had been the only Hutt he hadn't managed to get rid of.  Jabba had not been on the planet at the time.  Anakin promised himself that one day he would rid the galaxy of that miserable slug once and for all.  Still, he had great confidence in his children's abilities.  He knew they would fulfill his promise.  
  
Besides, he had to keep a low profile and storming into Jabba's fortress would not have helped that.  He had been keeping his identity secret ever since he returned.  He had spent these last six months on Tatooine with his children.  
  
Anakin was so grateful to have Luke and Leia in his life.  They were both wonderful.  Luke had grown stronger in the Force.  He would become a great Jedi.  Anakin foresaw him becoming the leader of a new breed of Jedi one day.  
  
Then there was Leia.  His daughter, so much like him in many ways.  He had personally began to train her.  She had grown strong in the Force.  She might one day become as powerful as he and Luke.  
  
Then there was the matter of their relationship.  She had spent much of her life hating him before they had made amends.  That had changed during their trip through time.  She had found it within herself to forgive her father and Anakin had been grateful.  Still, their relationship wasn't as close as Anakin would have hoped.  Whenever it seemed that they were finally making some real progress in putting the past behind them, something would happen and the two would end up fighting.  They had been doing that a lot lately.  Poor Luke was often caught in the middle between his father and his sister.  
  
Anakin sighed.  The problem ran deeper than just arguments.  It appeared as if Leia still did not fully accept him.  It further complicated matters that the two of them were very stubborn.  They could cling doggedly to their own points of view.  He knew that if they could finally get past their problems, they could be on their way to having a normal relationship.  He could sense the potential of a strong bond between him and his daughter.  He had to be patient.  Still, he only hoped that the relationship he so badly wanted with Leia would happen sooner than later.  For they would all be facing difficult times ahead.  
  
Anakin had spent his time on Tatooine not only training Leia but also giving her information about the Empire.  Anakin had provided her with tactical information at the Empire's secret projects, key bases and resources, everything.  Leia then relayed the information to the Rebellion.  They had put it to good use, hitting the Empire with key strikes that weakened them.  Palpatine hadn't been able to change all the Empire's secrets.  The information had helped the Rebel Alliance survive after their defeat at Hoth.  Now, the full Rebellion was forming on Sullust.  Soon, the fleet would grow and they would launch the final attack against the Empire.  
  
Anakin had been happy to help the Rebellion even though they didn't know who it was who was helping them.  Anakin had much to atone for and this was a first step.  
  
When Anakin wasn't training Leia or providing the Rebellion with tactical information, he continued his search for Amidala.  He searched quietly for her, secretly visiting a handful of worlds with no success.  No matter where he went, he couldn't find her.  There was only one person in the galaxy that might know where she is.  
  
_Yoda._  
  
The great Jedi master.  That's where he was heading now.  To Dagobah.  There was so much he had to know and he knew only Yoda could answer it for him.  How could he defeat Palpatine, how could he heal his body, and most importantly for him...how could he find Amidala.  
  
He was not looking forward to meeting with Yoda however.  Deep down, he was afraid of such a confrontation.  For him to seek out Yoda now, after all that had happened would be an admission that the Jedi Master was right.  That Anakin shouldn't have been trained and that he had failed the Jedi and the galaxy itself.  He knew that's what Yoda would say.  He didn't even think the Jedi would help him.  Perhaps he was not worthy of help?  Who would want to help Anakin Skywalker, galactic murderer?  
  
Anakin pushed those thoughts aside.  He would be arriving for Dagobah within the hour.  No matter what Yoda would do, he must be ready.  These were dangerous times.  Something would happen soon, something that would effect the entire galaxy.  He had to be ready, no matter what.  
  
  
  
Amidala woke up suddenly, feeling confused.  
  
_Where am I?  
  
_She sighed.  She had woken up to that question more times than she cared to count in the last six months.  Being on the run meant that she slept in a different bed, usually on a different planet, almost every week.  
  
And she still couldn't avoid the nagging feeling that she wasn't moving fast enough.  They would find her eventually.  
  
Amidala looked around.  She was in a small room, in some sort of hotel on Dantooine.  She had been there for a couple of days.  It seemed to be as good a place to stay as any...Dantooine was small and out of the way, with a good number of Rebel sympathizers.  She might be able to stay hidden here.  
  
She climbed out of bed, and went to wash her face.  Catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror, she frowned at how tired she looked.  But she had to admit that she was beginning to feel worn out.  She was tired of hiding; she was tired of running.  It wasn't supposed to be this way.  
  
No, she was supposed to be with her family now…they were supposed to be together again.  
  
Amidala continued to stare at herself.  Tired wasn't really the right word.  Beaten?  Defeated?  There were days when she didn't know why she bothered.  What difference did it make if the Empire found her?  If she was destined to be alone, to never see her husband and children again, what difference did anything make?  
  
_Oh, stop it,_ she told herself irritably.  She splashed cold water over her face repeatedly, trying to snap herself out of this depressing train of thought.  
  
But it wasn't easy.  Her entire life since she had seen Vader on Naboo had revolved around the knowledge that she would be with them again.  She just had to be patient, and wait for their time.  She had believed that with every fiber of her being.  
  
It was that thought that gave her the willpower to stay away from her children.  Seeing her husband had made him aware that she was alive, obviously.  She couldn't shake the fear that Palpatine or other members of the Empire might have learned that as well, putting her right back to the top of the most-wanted fugitive list.  
  
One of her greatest joys in meeting Luke and Leia on Drayos was learning that they had indeed remained safe until adulthood.  She wouldn't let the fact that she was now alive risk that.  
  
So, she had spent most of her life living furtively on various worlds.  It was quite lonely, aside from the occasional communication from Obi-Wan (he had even come to see her once), and her infrequent forays back into the Rebellion fold, helping them when she could, usually under the condition of anonymity.  
  
That's what her life consisted of for nearly 19 years.  Until the time finally,_ finally_ came for her to go to Coruscant.  
  
Amidala sighed as she realized she was just standing there, staring at the running water.  She turned off the faucet, and gently dried her face with a towel.  Washing up had only made her feel marginally better.    
  
She had known that a trip to the heart of the Empire might be tantamount to suicide.  There was almost no chance of escaping without being seen by someone.  But she didn't care.  They would there, waiting for her, in Section 327 as they had planned.  She felt certain that she would be safe with them, and that together they would find a way off the planet.  
  
Or so she had believed.  She had arrived outside the Section, and found things exactly as they had described it to her – the place was in ruins as a result of the various fights Anakin and the twins had trying to get to the time machine.  There were no guards there – at least none left alive.  So, she waited.  And waited.  And waited.  
  
Nothing happened.  No sign of them, no activity from the time machine, nothing.  
  
As time dragged on, she began to worry frantically.  Why weren't they here?  Had something gone wrong?  Had they not been able to return for some reason?  
  
Eventually, she heard stirrings around the Section.  It seemed that a new security team had finally been dispatched.  Which meant she had to leave, though it broke her heart to do so.  
  
She probably should have left Coruscant immediately, but couldn't.  She needed to wait for them, or at least find out what happened.  So she took a huge risk.  She used a code Anakin had given her to break into Imperial files.  
  
She quickly found the answer she had been looking for.  Anakin and the twins had made a mistake.  The machine had been designed to take into account the passage of time.  So, since they had spent a little under two weeks in the past, they would return not to the day the left, but nearly two weeks later.  
  
Amidala was crushed.  She couldn't possibly remain safe on Coruscant for another two weeks – in fact, by breaking the code in the computer, she would probably be found within a few hours.  She would have to leave the planet before they arrived.  
  
And that's what she did.  Her concerns about being tailed were correct – her small ship was attacked as soon as she left the main traffic airways, but she managed to jump to hyperspace and escape them.  
  
But, she was now a marked woman.  Everywhere she went, she would eventually notice spies and Imperials following her.  She had managed to stay one step ahead of them so far (_just_ barely, in many cases), but had never been able to lose them.  She didn't think she ever would.  
  
Amidala went back to her bed to lie down again.  She stared at the ceiling for a while.  
  
She wanted to track them down, to let her children and husband know where she was.  But she wasn't going to lead Imperials right to her family's doorstep.  Until she felt she had shaken them, she would remain alone and on the run.  
  
She was so tired of being alone.  
  
Amidala sighed sadly.  There was nothing to do but keep going.  And hope that the cruel tricks fate and time had played on her – kept playing on her – would come to an end soon.  
  
  
  
Anakin successfully landed the X-Wing on Dagobah.  It was a rocky landing, as Luke had told him it would be.  But for Anakin, he had little trouble.  He  had landed on a clear spot next to a large swamp.  He opened up the cockpit and stood up.  
  
He couldn't immediately sense Yoda's presence.  He knew the Jedi was here but something kept interfering with his ability to communicate with him.  He wasn't sure what.  
  
As he prepared to step out of the ship, he turned and looked at Artoo.  
  
"I'm not sure when I'll be back," Anakin told the droid.  "Or if I'll be back.  If I don't return within the next few days...pilot this ship back to Alliance.  They can't afford to lose your services."  
  
The droid beeped back something at him.  Anakin checked the computer for an interpretation.  Written before him were the words "Good luck and may the Force be with you."  
  
Anakin smiled and stepped out of the ship.  He was glad to be reunited with the droids again.  When he returned to Tatooine with his children and confronted the droids, they had thought that Darth Vader had taken control of their masters and was now going to destroy them.  Once again, Anakin's appearance had frightened those who were close to him.  It took awhile to convince the droids of who he was.  
  
Still, he found they had no memory of who he was.  As he had suspected, their memories had been wiped clean.  Wiped by either Amidala, Obi-Wan, or perhaps even Bail Organa.  
  
But it had been he who had built Threepio and he knew Artoo well enough.  If anyone could overcome a memory wipe and restore their memories, he could.  In his spare time, he began to do just that.  It took him awhile but he had successfully restored the droids memories.  They hadn't been completely wiped and only Anakin Skywalker, the Anakin Skywalker who served the light side of the Force, would have been able to realize that.  
  
With their memories restored, the droids instantly recognized him.  He apologized to both of them for his prior conduct, especially to Artoo.  After all, he nearly destroyed him at Yavin.  To his surprise, they both forgave him.  Anakin didn't know why.  Droids just seemed to be more forgiving then humans though.  
  
Anakin began his search for Yoda.  He had landed just a short distance from where Luke told him his hut would be.  
  
As he searched, he looked around and took in Dagobah.  It was a inhospitable world.  Terrible weather and terrain that made it almost impossible to ever colonize.  There were no cities or modern technology.  There was much life on Dagobah.  No humans but many different species.  All in all, Dagobah was an unremarkable place.  No one would ever pick it as a place to live...unless they were hiding.  One who was strong in the Force would know how to use Dagobah.  Anakin was beginning to understand how Yoda had remained hidden from the Empire for all these years.  
  
Anakin continued his trek and a short time later, he came across the tiny hut of the Jedi Master.  Anakin approached the entrance.  It was small, made for one such as Yoda to enter.  A human of average size, such as Luke and Leia, could probably fit through that door as well.  Perhaps he could as well prior to his disfigurement but with all his armor and life-support equipment on, he could not even get through the entrance.  
  
Instead, he looked around the small holes inside the hut and found the Jedi Master nowhere to be found.  Behind the mask, Anakin frowned.  Yoda always made it difficult for him and it appeared he would continue to do so.  Still, the old master could not have gone far.  
  
Anakin left the hut and continued his trek through the swamps.  He reached out with the Force to try to find Yoda.  He still couldn't sense the him but now he was sensing something else.  Something entirely different from Yoda.  Something...something that had once been very familiar to him.  
  
Anakin stopped walking and looked directly in front of him.  Before him, next to a rotting, twisted tree was a cave.  It wasn't just any cave.  It was a cave consumed by the dark side of the Force.  It was twisted and evil...a servant to it's darkness.  Just as he once was.  
  
He found himself strangely attracted to the tree.  It was as if something was compelling him to go inside and surround himself in its darkness.  To his surprise, a part of him found himself wanting to go into that cave.  He wanted to go in there and wrap himself in the darkness as if it were a cloak.  The power of the dark side was so strong there.  Perhaps he should...  
  
_No!_  
  
What was he thinking?  He had renounced the dark side all those months ago.  His life as Darth Vader was over.  He was Anakin Skywalker.  That was who he really was.  Not a creature of darkness.  But a servant of the light.  
  
Anakin shook his mind clear and the dark thoughts left him.  He was no longer compelled to go inside the dark cave.  It had passed him.  Still he found himself wondering again.  What was it about that cave.  Should he...  
  
"Always the curious one Anakin Skywalker.  Perhaps too much so for your own good."  
  
Anakin turned around to face Yoda.  Yoda stood before him, leaning on his stick.  Yoda's eyes bore into him and the two remained staring at each other for a long time.  Neither of them said a word.  As he looked at the diminutive Jedi Master, Anakin could only think of one thing.  
  
_He looks awful!_  
  
Anakin had never seen the Jedi Master looks this weak.  While he still held a mighty presence, Yoda's skin was less green and vibrant.  The wrinkles on his face were much deeper.  He seemed tired and his breath was coming to him much more rapidly.  Granted, Yoda had never been young in the time that Anakin had known him but he had never looked this old before.  
  
Could it be that he was...no! That was impossible.  Yoda would outlive them all.  
  
_Or would he?  
  
_Despite this, Yoda's eyes remained firmly on Anakin, looking at him.  Or perhaps through him?  Suddenly, Anakin once again felt like the little boy facing down a superior who would determine his future.  Once again, the outcome was uncertain.  
  
As a show of respect to the Jedi Master and as a sign of humility, Anakin knelt before Yoda.  Yoda continued to stare at Anakin, saying nothing.  Anakin knew Yoda wasn't going to initiate this conversation.  Once again, he was going to leave it to Anakin.  
  
Behind his mask, Anakin frowned.  He knew what it was time to do.  
  
"You were right," Anakin said, breaking the silence.  "I was dangerous...and I never should have been trained.  I let my anger, my fear, and my lust of power consume me.  I allowed myself to become a servant of the dark side.  I thought the Jedi had betrayed me.  Instead, it was I who betrayed my wife, my master, the Jedi, and finally the Republic."  
  
Yoda continued to stare at Anakin.  Anakin was finding it increasingly difficult to continue.  He lowered his head, unable to meet the old master's stare.  
  
"I have been responsible for the death of millions, and I have brought great suffering to the galaxy.  I thought the dark side would bring me power and respect.  I was wrong.  It only brought me only misery and death.  In the end, I ultimately betrayed myself."  
  
Anakin lifted his head up and once again was face to face with Yoda.  
  
"Master Yoda," Anakin said, trying to spit the words out.  "I'm...I'm sorry."  
  
Yoda continued staring at Anakin for a few moments and then turned away.  Anakin was starting to become confused by Yoda's continuing silence.  
  
_Will he even acknowledge me?  
  
_Suddenly, Yoda turned back around and walked closer to Anakin.  He stopped just inches away from his face.  Anakin felt very uncomfortable in this situation.  Finally, he opened his mouth to speak.  
  
"Sorry will not help you, Anakin Skywalker."  
  
Yoda turned away from Anakin for a moment and paced back and forth.  He took several deep breaths before he spoke again.  Yoda seemed to be having a very difficult time.  Finally, he turned around and addressed Anakin.  
  
"Too late for apologies, it is.  Too late for many things.  Followed the path of the dark side, you already have, Anakin Skywalker.  Gave into your fear and anger, you did.  Used it to serve the Emperor, you did.  
  
"A great power you have.  Used it to serve the people of the Republic, you could have.  But unable to control that power, you were.  Used it instead for evil.  Used it against the galaxy to destroy, used it for your own selfish purposes.  Destroyed the Republic you did.  Destroyed the Jedi as well.  
  
"Much death and destruction have you caused.  Many have suffered.  Your wife, your master..."  
  
Yoda turned away from Anakin for a moment.  Anakin caught the corner of Yoda's eyes as it stared out into the murky swamps of Dagobah.  He could see something in those eyes, something he had never seen in them before.  It looked like...pain.  Sadness.  He could feel it coming strongly from the Jedi Master.  
  
"Suffered as well, have I.  Watched friends die, I did.  Nothing could I do to help them.  Lost many apprentices.  Like children, they were to me..."  
  
Yoda's voice trailed off as he again stared into the swamp.  He quickly rooted the sadness out of himself and turned back to Anakin.  
  
"Much you have done, Anakin.  Said it, you have.  Wrong, _you_ were."  
  
With that, Anakin felt his judgment was sealed.  The Jedi Master would not help him.  
  
"However," Yoda said, breaking Anakin's thoughts.  "Wrong I was as well."  
  
Anakin looked at Yoda in surprise.  It was very rare for Yoda to admit he was wrong in anything.  
  
"Thought you could return from the dark side, I did not.  Thought you could renounce the darkness, I did not.  Thought you were incapable of redemption.  I was wrong.  
  
"Stronger than I thought you were.  The heart of a Jedi you have.  Proved that you did by returning.  Proved that by giving up your hatred.  When you did that, all Jedi you made proud, Anakin Skywalker.  Even I."  
  
Anakin now looked at the Jedi Master in a shock.  A compliment from Yoda to him was as rare as a snowstorm on Tatooine.  He had rarely spoken to him in such a way.  He truly meant what he had said.  
  
Behind his mask, Anakin let out a small smile.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Yoda nodded.  He continued to look at the kneeling Anakin.  With their past behind them, it was time to get to discuss the future.  
  
"Know what you must do," Yoda said, not asked.  
  
"Yes," Anakin said.  "Confront Palpatine.  He is in seclusion on his throne world of Byss.  But he will emerge soon.  I can feel it.  When he does...I shall be ready for him and for whatever he has planned.  My children will be as well."  
  
Yoda nodded.  The master let out a weak cough before facing Anakin again.  
  
"Questions you still have," Yoda said.  "Know it, I do."  
  
"Yes, Master Yoda," Anakin said.  "There is much I need to know."  
  
"Help you I would like," Yoda said, turning away from Anakin and heading towards a large, multi-rooted tree.  "But little can I do.  Old and sick I have become.  Dying, I am.  Twilight is upon me and soon...become one with the Force, I will."  
  
Anakin looked at the old master in shock as Yoda tried climbing the tree roots.  He _was_ dying; he could see that now.  Soon Anakin and his children would be the last of the Jedi.  
  
Anakin got up from his kneeling position and helped Yoda climb up the tree roots.  Yoda now rested at the foot of the tree.  He was leaning back against it, his eyes closed slightly.  Anakin wished he could help him but there was little he could do.  Still, he couldn't die now.  There were so many questions he needed answer.  He had to get them.  
  
"Master Yoda," Anakin said.  "Please, I need answers.  Why haven't I been able to heal my body?  I should be able to but I can't.  I cannot survive more than a few moments without this mask."  
  
Yoda stared at him, eyes half shut, saying nothing.  
  
"Master, please," Anakin continued desperately.  "I must know the answer.  And I must know the answer for a more personnel question.  Where is my wife?  Where is Amidala?  I have been unable to locate her since my return.  I'm having trouble even sensing her presence.  Please, I must know this"  
  
Yoda stared at Anakin for a long time staying nothing.  Anakin feared that he could no longer answer.  Finally, Yoda forced open his eyes and looked straight at Anakin.  
  
"Unable to heal your body, Anakin…because darkness is still in your heart.  Purged the dark side completely, you have not.  Lurking, it still is.  Ready to take over, it will try.  Sensed it when you arrived, you did."  
  
Anakin looked at Yoda in a stunned silence.  He _had_ sensed it.  When he was close to the cave, he felt the urge to surround himself in darkness.  An urge deep down to even walk the path of the dark side.  He had thought he rid himself of that darkness in the past but he had not.  It still loomed over his future.  
  
"Find Amidala, you cannot," Yoda continued, his breathing growing raspier.  "Because of this darkness."  
  
Anakin was devastated.  It was because of himself that he could not find Amidala.  It was his own darkness that kept him from being reunited with her.  
  
"But all is not lost," Yoda continued, growing more and more weak.  "Purge the darkness you can.  Only one place you can do so."  
  
Yoda motioned Anakin to move closer.  Anakin did so, his mask just inches away from Yoda's face.  
  
"The cave," Yoda said.  "Purge it in the cave, you can."  
  
Anakin nodded, listening intently to the dying master.  
  
"Anakin, corrupted the cave is.  A servant to the dark side, just as you once were.  Face the cave, face the darkness and you will have your answers.  Once again, will you walk as a normal man.  Face the cave's darkness and conquer it.  If you do so, forever will you purge yourself from the dark side.  Healed...you will be.  Find Amidala, you can."  
  
Yoda's eyes began to close.  He was moments away from death.  Still, the master continued.  
  
"Anakin," he croaked, barely audible.  "Succeed, you must.  All hope depends on it.  Do not let the dark side consume you...as it once did.  Purge it from your soul...in the cave."  
  
"Hope...you succeed...I do.  Anakin...with you, the Force...will...be..."  
  
With that, Yoda's eyes closed and he slumped into the tree.  He was dead.  Anakin looked down on the lifeless form of the once great master with great sadness.  The last member of the Jedi Council was gone.  
  
Moments later, Yoda's body disappeared.  Anakin had seen this only once before.  When he had struck down Obi-Wan Kenobi on the Death Star.  He didn't know then what to make of it.  He still didn't know now.  Yoda had left this life and had become one with the Force.  That is all he knew.  
  
Anakin turned away from the tree and stared at the cave.  He could feel the darkness emanating from it.  It was twisted and evil...as he had once been.  
  
Anakin faced the cave for a long time, not moving.  His hand rested on his newly constructed lightsaber.  He knew what he must do.  Inside the cave held the answers to his questions.  In there, he would discover how to heal his body.  But most importantly, it was inside the dark cave that he would find the answer to where his beloved Amidala was.  If he had any hope of finding her, it was in there.  
  
The cave would be his salvation...or his destruction.  
  
Anakin crept into the cave slowly.  He didn't even realize he had closed his eyes until he was several steps inside.  It almost amused him – such a pathetic attempt to shut out the darkness that was surrounding him.  If only that was all it took to block it out.  
  
The cave itself was rather unremarkable.  Just cold and dark, with various little creatures running and scurrying through the shadows.  How could such a nothing of a place hold him in such terror?  
  
He had to control his fear.  He _had_ to.  This was his last true chance to make things right…he had to come through this, for Amidala's sake if nothing else.  
  
He moved further into the cavern.  He would just face his fears, and everything would be fine.  But what was it exactly that he was supposed to do?  He was just standing there, alone.  Should he meditate?  Should he –  
  
"Ani?"  
  
Anakin turned and saw his mother standing behind him.  His heart seized with pain…he hadn't been able to even think about her since her death.  He wanted to run to her and hug her, but he resisted the impulse.  He knew what would happen – what always happened.  Just as he would reach her, she would vanish.  Leaving him lonely…and in despair…  
  
And he could not give into despair.  Anakin held his ground, and stared at her.  She looked exactly as she had that last time, wearing the same clothes, even the same hairstyle.  _Ignore it,_ he ordered himself.  His mother looked at him quizzically, and held up her arms to embrace him.  _It's a trick.  _He stood there stoically…then fought down a wave of anguish that washed over him when she vanished.  
  
He swallowed hard.  He _could_ get through this.  He doubted there was anything much worse that could be thrown at him besides her –  
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi stood before him.  His form was wavy, shifting…he simultaneously appeared as the younger master who had sent him into the volcanic pits of Sullust, and as the old, fading man he had killed on the Death Star.  Kenobi circled him, prepared to battle.  
  
Anakin felt saddened at the sight.  Was this supposed to tempt him to fight?  He no longer hated Kenobi, and had long given up his need for revenge.  All he was now was sorry and guilty for what had happened on the Death Star – and felt certain he had deserved what had happened on Sullust.  Kenobi was right to try to stop him…they had only been unfortunate that he hadn't been successful in killing him.  
  
Kenobi continued to stalk around him, changing from old to young and back again.  Anakin waited quietly, perfectly willing to be struck down as he deserved.  There would be no fight this day.  
  
His old master eventually shimmered, and disappeared as well.  
  
Anakin sighed in relief.  But…but something was wrong.  He had passed through two temptations, but didn't feel any different.  He was starting to worry that he wouldn't be able to recognize a victory when it happened.  How was he supposed to know for sure when the Darkness was defeated?  Could it ever completely be?  
  
"No, Lord Vader.  You know that is impossible."  
  
Palpatine was in front of him.  His black robe enveloped his frail body, hiding his face almost completely.  But his voice was the same as it ever was – it frightened and infuriated and intrigued him all at once.  
  
He could not be drawn to him again.  Not in curiosity or anger or fear, nothing.  He backed away from Palpatine, putting as much distance as he could between them.  
  
Yes, he knew what the Emperor was now, could clearly see the evil in him, and rejected it.  But this man had also been his master for over 20 years.  Palpatine had always known exactly what weaknesses to prey upon, how to manipulate him in countless ways.  Anakin would not give him another chance to do so.  
  
Anakin felt his back come up against one of the walls of the cave.  He was somewhat surprised that Palpatine hadn't chased after him or taunted him.  The old man simply stood in his place, arms folded into his cloak, face down towards the ground.  Anakin waited patiently, until he disappeared as well.  
  
Something was still not right.  Something was still missing.  Maybe he _should_ try to meditate.  Maybe that would help clue him into what he was doing wrong.  
  
Anakin, still leaning against the cave wall, shut his eyes, and tried to focus his thoughts.  It proved to be a very difficult task in a place that was so strong in the dark side…he could find no center, no peace.  
  
It was then that he realized that his breathing sounded strange…amplified.  Like he was breathing twice as loudly.  But he felt fine, and could detect no actual change in the functioning of his lungs.  
  
Inhale.  Exhale.  It was so loud.  
  
_Vader!_  
  
Anakin's eyes shot open and he stood from the wall quickly.  
  
Darth Vader stood in front of him.  
  
It was like looking in a mirror – almost.  Anakin couldn't put his finger on anything specific, but he thought he noticed some differences between the two of them, enough to know that he wasn't actually staring at himself.  It was probably wishful thinking.  For all intents and purposes, the two were identical.  
  
Vader drew his saber.  Anakin hesitated.  Again, he wasn't exactly sure what the proper course of action was.  _Should_ he fight Vader?  He looked at the figure in front of him, and felt a rush of ambiguous feelings come over him.  Did he still hate himself?  Even if it was in some small corner of his mind…he couldn't fight someone he hated.  But this was Vader, and he doubted that he would be able to get away with _not_ fighting him.  
  
As if hearing that last thought, Vader swung at Anakin, forcing him to ignite his saber and block the shot.  There was a moment's pause, then Vader broke the hold, and began his attack in earnest, slashing at Anakin's side, bringing his saber down hard over his head, stabbing directly at his torso.  Anakin knew these moves by heart, and easily anticipated them, ducking and blocking as he moved away from the wall and to the middle of the cave.  He fought just enough to keep Vader at bay – parrying with him as if it were a practice match.  
  
Anakin knew he wouldn't have much time before Vader truly lost his patience and began to force the issue.  Anakin needed a way out.  What kind of a test was this supposed to be?  He was beginning to think that it was designed for him to fail.  
  
Then Vader, as expected, snapped.  He was sick of the games Anakin was trying to play with him.  He came furiously, slashing every which way, trying to behead him, to cut him in half, to take off a limb.  Blocking each move took a great deal of strength on Anakin's part – Vader was pushing him back slowly.  
  
Anakin felt himself becoming desperate.  He missed a block, and Vader scored at hit to his midsection.  Anakin yelled in pain, and saw the sparks shoot up from his armor.  And still, he refused to fight back, and continued to try to avoid Vader as best he could.  
  
He had to trust in the Force.  The Force would show him away out of this mess.  
  
Vader struck down on his shoulder, knocking Anakin to the ground, causing more sparks to fly, sending more pain through his body.  He had to roll out of the way of a killing blow, and found himself up against the wall.  He struggled against the throbbing in his shoulder to bring his arm out from under him, and met another hit from Vader.  Their sabers were crossed directly over his face.  His stared out into the glowing red above him, and into his own face just beyond that.  He focused all his strength on keeping the sabers where they were, while Vader continued to bear down on him.  
  
Suddenly, a thought crossed his mind.  _Anakin, you _must_ learn to forgive yourself._  
  
It was one of the last things Kenobi had said to him in the past.  A final lesson from his master.  
  
Anakin thought he had heeded that lesson, or at least had tried to.  But as he lay there on the ground, inches from death and afraid to fight, he realized that he hadn't, not fully.  He couldn't forgive himself, because he still didn't trust himself.  Didn't trust that, even in a situation as dire as this, he could so much as make a move without darkness descending upon him and reclaiming him.  He still feared himself, still…hated himself.  
  
Kenobi was right.  He had to forgive himself.  Anakin had been looking for a way out, an escape hatch.  That had been wrong, and he could see that now.  He couldn't _avoid_ things any more.  Not the memory of his mother, or of what happened with Kenobi.  Not his past relationship with Palpatine.  Not even his old self.  He had to face all of them, and trust himself – forgive his past weaknesses, let go completely, and put himself in the hands of the Force.  
  
He smiled.  He had a feeling that Kenobi was smiling somewhere as well.  
  
Anakin felt a surge of power come to him, and he pushed Vader back.  Anakin leapt to his feet, and calmly regarded his adversary.  
  
He began to move against him.  Vader seemed confused – Anakin was fighting differently than he expected, and he could no longer predict his moves.  Anakin moved quickly, almost effortlessly, finally on the offensive, finally feeling the confidence and freedom that had eluded him.  
  
Vader was slowly losing his rhythm.  Anakin managed to hit him several times, striking him in his chest, and both arms.  Vader became enraged, and swung wildly at Anakin's head, trying to end the fight.  
  
That gave Anakin the opening he needed.  He stabbed directly at Vader's midsection and immediately withdrew his saber.  Vader crumpled to the ground, and disappeared.  
  
Anakin stared at the empty spot on the ground.  He had done it.  
  
He felt a burden lift off him.  He knew now – he _knew_ – that he could face whatever was coming.  He could face his destiny.  He could go into the very bowels of darkness and not succumb.  He no longer had to be afraid of himself.  He could trust himself.  Forgive himself.  
  
Anakin shut off his lightsaber, and prepared to leave the cave.  
  
As Anakin turned to depart, he came face-to-face with a white light.  Suddenly, the white light spread and soon the entire cave was completely covered.  
  
Anakin looked around curiously.  There was no sound to be heard.  No sound, no movement.  The only thing that could be heard was Anakin's amplified breathing.  It was as if he had been taken away from space and time itself and put into a world of nothing.  For a moment, a single thought crossed his mind.  
  
_Am I dead?_  
  
No, that was ridiculous.  He wasn't dead.  In fact, it was the complete opposite.  He was very much alive...and surround by the light side of the Force.  That is what is was.  He could feel it all around him.  The light side of the Force.  It was here to pass final judgment of Anakin Skywalker.  
  
Anakin waited in the light patiently.  He didn't know what to suspect.  Yoda had forgiven him, then he had forgiven himself.  Would the Force do so as well?  
  
Suddenly, Anakin saw a figure approach in front of him.  The bright light made it difficult to see but once that figure came into view, Anakin let out an audible gasp.  
  
The figure had long brown hair with gray mixed in.  He wore the robes of a Jedi Knight.  The figure moved closer to Anakin and now stood just a few feet away from him.  When he finally realized who he was, Anakin could barely get the man's name out of his mouth.  
  
"Qui-Gon!"  
  
"Hello, Anakin," Qui-Gon Jinn said, smiling.  
  
In a rush of emotion, Anakin ran to Qui-Gon and embraced him.  Much as a child would to a father who had returned from a long trip.  The last time he had seen Qui-Gon, he and Obi-Wan had been locked in battle with the Sith Lord Darth Maul.  When Anakin had returned from the battle with the Trade Federation, it was Obi-Wan who had told him that Qui-Gon had been killed, cut down by Maul.  
  
Anakin had been devastated.  The man who had freed him from slavery, his savior, had left his life as quickly as he had come into it.  He never thought he would see him again.  Now, the Force had made that possible.  
  
Qui-Gon hugged Anakin back.  Finally, Anakin broke the embrace and looked at Qui-Gon.  It was no trick.  It was indeed him.  
  
"Qui-Gon," Anakin said, his voice choked with emotion.  "I…I don't know what to say.  It's been so long."  
  
"Say whatever is on your mind, my son," Qui-Gon said in a compassionate voice.  
  
Anakin's mind suddenly remembered.  
  
"The cave! Did I...was I successful?"  
  
"Yes, Anakin," Qui-Gon said.  "You were successful.  You have conquered the cave and purged the darkness from within you."  
  
"Now will I be able to find Amidala?" Anakin asked anxiously.  "What about my body?  Qui-Gon, I must..."  
  
"Patience, Anakin," Qui-Gon said in a soothing tone.  "It will be all taken care of.  You must keep your thoughts in the here and now."  
  
Anakin wasn't quite sure what Qui-Gon was saying.  Still, he trusted the man and if he said it would be taken care of, it would be taken care of.  
  
"You have purged yourself of the dark side," Qui-Gon said.  "You refused to allow anger and fear to consume you.  In accomplishing this, you have passed your first trial."  
  
"My trial?" Anakin asked curiously.  
  
Qui-Gon nodded.  "The first trial of the Chosen One."  
  
Anakin looked at him, the surprise registering in his face.  
  
"You are indeed the Chosen One, Anakin.  I had been right all those years ago.  Only the Chosen One could have defeated a challenge such as that.  Even when you were lost to the dark side, Anakin, I knew that one day you would come back to the light.  Even in your darkest moments.  And you have, Anakin.  You have proven stronger than even I had thought possible.  Now, it is time for you to fulfill your destiny and bring balance to the Force."  
  
Anakin pondered over Qui-Gon's words.  Years ago, when he was a young, brash knight, talk like that would have served to inflate his large ego.  Back then, he had been incapable of handling such knowledge.  He had thought he was but all it did was make him more cocky and reckless.  It had almost destroyed him then.  
  
But now, he was older and more mature.  No longer a brash, young Jedi.  While it was difficult to come to terms, he knew Qui-Gon was indeed right.  He was the Chosen One...and he had a destiny to fulfill.  
  
Still, he had some doubts as to whether he could pull it of.  Was he really powerful enough to defeat Palpatine?  
  
Qui-Gon seemed to sense what he was thinking.  
  
"Anakin, you were unable to defeat Palpatine because of your fear and lust for power.  They had been too strong for you back then and they consumed you.  Yet, as you have realized, you are no longer that brash and reckless Jedi Knight.  You are older and more mature.  You have learned from the mistakes of the past and have moved beyond that."  
  
"Still, Qui-Gon," Anakin said.  "Does that make me powerful enough to defeat Palpatine?"  
  
Qui-Gon moved closer to Anakin and looked him directly in the eyes.  He placed his hands on Anakin's shoulders.  
  
"Yes, Anakin," Qui-Gon said.  "You are now the most powerful Jedi ever.  Stronger than me, stronger than Obi-Wan.  Even stronger than Master Yoda.  You must let the Force work for you, Anakin.  If you learn to harness that great power you have, you will be able to defeat Palpatine.  When that is accomplished, balance will be restored to the Force"  
  
Behind his mask, Anakin smiled.  
  
"I must remember to trust my instincts and to feel, not think."  
  
Qui-Gon nodded.  
  
Anakin was beginning to understand now.  Qui-Gon always had a way of making him do so.  
  
"Anakin," Qui-Gon said, his demeanor suddenly turning serious.  "I won't be able to stay much longer.  Remember, you have defeated the darkness from within you.  Yet the dark side of the Force remains a threat to the galaxy as long as Palpatine remains.  That darkness can still destroy you.  Be careful."  
  
"I will, Qui-Gon," Anakin responded.  
  
"Anakin, I want you to know that even when I died, I was always with you.  Through the good times and the bad.  When your mother died, I felt your anguish through the Force.  When you suffered, I suffered.  No matter what happens, I will always be with you.  No matter what."  
  
Anakin was truly touched.  He knew that he would have his first master by his side as he faced the dark side.  Still, there was something he wanted to say before Qui-Gon left.  
  
"Qui-Gon," Anakin said.  Qui-Gon looked at him, ready to listen intently.  "Before you go, there's something I always wanted to say to you."  
  
"Thank you.  Thank you for believing in me when no one else would.  You were my savior, and for that I will always be grateful."  
  
Anakin stood up straight, and met Qui-Gon's gaze.  
  
"I failed you once, Qui-Gon.  I will not fail you again.  I promise."  
  
Qui-Gon smiled, as touched as Anakin was.  
  
"I know," he responded.  Qui-Gon smiled again.  He knew what it was time to do.  "Goodbye, Anakin."  
  
Anakin was saddened to once again be separated from Qui-Gon.  Still, he had knew the he would always be with him.  And he would now get to the chance to say something to Qui-Gon that fate had never given him a chance to do.  
  
"Goodbye, Qui-Gon."  
  
With a final smile, Qui-Gon reached up and placed his hand on Anakin's facemask.  The light began to surround Anakin and penetrate him.  Before it consumed him, he heard the final words of Qui-Gon Jinn.  
  
"The Force will be with you, always."  
  
The light then penetrated Anakin Skywalker completely and he disappeared.  
  
The next thing Anakin knew he was kneeling face down back in the swamps of Dagobah.  His head was down but he knew he was no longer surrounded by the white light or in the dark cave.  He could feel the life around him and hear the creatures of the planet.  He rose to his feet and opened his eyes.  
  
His uncovered his eyes and saw Dagobah in all its glory.  Suddenly, he realized he was not looking through his dark eye-plates.  He was seeing the swamp world with his own eyes.  He looked down at his body and found that he was no longer dressed in the black armor that had kept him alive.  He was now dressed in the robes of a Jedi Knight.  
  
Anakin was stunned.  He quickly looked at his now unconcealed hands and found healthy, vibrant skin on it.  He ran his hands over his arms and his legs.  It was flesh and blood.  He pinched his arms to check if it was real and felt the small stab of pain.  He could know feel the muscles and the ligaments in his legs as he lifted them off the ground and flexed them.  No longer were they the mechanical attachments that had been put on him after his body was destroyed.  Even the arm he had lost in combat with Count Dooku.  They were his real limbs.    
  
His hands quickly fell to his chest.  No attachments, no control pack to monitor his breathing.  His hands crawled up to his neck.  No machine was there to aid him in his breathing.  
  
Finally, and slowly, his hands fell on his face.  He rubbed his hands on them.  His face was unscarred.  He couldn't feel any of the disfigurements that formed when he fell into the volcano.  He ran his hands up higher and felt his head.  It was no longer the bald, scarred, and shriveled head it had once been.  It was now home to a full crop of hair.    
  
Joy began to fill up in Anakin.  Had it really happened?  Was he really...  
  
No.  No, there was one thing he had to check first.  Only if he saw his reflection would he believe this to be possible.  
  
He headed to a murky pool of water.  He looked down in the fog-filled water.  It was thick and impossible to see.  Suddenly, the fog began to clear and before long he got a look at his face.  
  
The image he saw was of a healthy, vibrant man of forty-five years of age.  He saw the piercing blue eyes and the short, brown hair.  He saw the face of a man who had once again come home.  He saw the face of Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight.  
  
Anakin looked up from his reflection.  A large smile rapidly broke out on his face.  It had happened.  He had been healed.  
  
Anakin found himself breaking out into laughter.  He didn't know what was so funny.  But he was laughing.  It was a loud, healthy laugh...something he never would have been able to do confined in the Vader armor.  The joy he felt was indescribable.  He truly felt as if he had been reborn.  
  
He continued laughing for several minutes.  He was so happy.  The only things that could bring him so much happiness was his children and...  
  
_Amidala!_  
  
Anakin's mind snapped alert as he thought of his wife.  His body was healed now.  He just hoped that he could now find his wife.  
  
Anakin looked up into the sky.  She was out there.  It was time to find out where.  
  
Anakin closed his eyes and relaxed his mind.  He reached out with the Force.  He had been unable to locate Amidala before.  His mind always seemed to be clouded.  Anakin now knew that it was because of the darkness within him.  
  
But that darkness was gone.  Now, Anakin could reach out with the Force unobstructed by anything.  He could feel his very soul connected to the Force and to the galaxy.  
  
He searched through time and space for Amidala.  He searched from planet to planet, simply by using his mind.  She hadn't been able to find her yet but now he knew she was close.  She was somewhere out there and soon he would find her.  
  
His mind continued to search until finally he found his answer.  His mind came across the world Dantooine.  He was familiar with Dantooine.  He had visited the world before when he was Obi-Wan's padawan.  At one time, the planet also was the home base for the Rebel Alliance.  They had long since moved on but it still remained a stronghold for Rebel sympathizers.  
  
His mind entered the world and began searching the very landscape of the planet.  Soon, he narrowed his search to the very streets of this world.  Citizen through citizen passed.  None of them were Amidala but he was close.  He was very close.  
  
His mind passed through more people until he finally found her.  Through his mind, he saw Amidala.  She was in a small apartment.  She was sitting silently on her bed in deep thought.  
  
She was older now.  She was fifty years old but she still looked youthful and vigorous.  Looking at her still took Anakin's breath away.  He had finally found her.  
  
Reaching out more strongly with the Force, he made contact with her mind.  She could now sense his mind as it made contact with hers.  Through space and time itself, Anakin sent Amidala a lone message.  
  
_I'm coming, Amidala._  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**_IN THE HANDS OF THE FORCE_**_  
_**(_Part 2_)  
**by **Darth Pipes** and **ami-padme  
**joesw77@aol.com, ami_padme@yahoo.com  
  


_I'm coming, Amidala._  
  
That was what he said.  And it _had_ been him, of that she had no doubt.  Seemingly out of nowhere, he had managed to make direct contact with her.  And he was coming for her.  
  
They would be together again, _finally_.  
  
The connection between the two of them was slowly growing again, and it was doing her soul immeasurable good.  He hadn't sent her any other messages – or, at least she hadn't been able to receive any – but it was enough to know that he was okay.  She assumed that meant the twins were fine as well.  As long as she knew that, she could wait for him.  
  
And she would wait.  No matter what.  She had been forced to leave Coruscant, and _nothing_ would cause her to do such a thing again.  She had the feeling he was coming from quite a distance, but she couldn't be sure of anything.  There had been no…conventional communications from Anakin, which was smart.  Anything sent to her through subspace would be traceable, and would serve little purpose but to put her at greater risk.  
  
She was at great enough risk as it was.  
  
Amidala sighed, and went to the small window of her hotel room, hiding as she cautiously looked out.  A man had been standing across the street for half an hour.  He looked non-descript, and essentially blended into the crowds in the street.  No one else had paid him any mind.  For all she knew, he could work at that building.  He could just be waiting for a friend.  Or he could be looking for some other unfortunate Rebel who might be lodged at this hostel.  
  
But she knew when she was being tailed.  And she had a bad feeling about this.  
  
She had to assume that some spy had caught on to her, which meant her timeframe – Ani's timeframe to find her – would be short.  She would be followed for the next few days.  She would be smart of course, and stay out of sight as much as possible, but they would figure out for certain that she was here.  Once that happened, they would contact the nearest Imperial outpost and attempt to collect their reward.  A few no-name, low-level officers would scramble to get the assignment to bring her in and make the biggest Rebel catch in years.  The lucky one would get the task, assemble his unit, and head for Dantooine.  From there, she would be in a footrace, trying to stay one step ahead of them.  
  
As long as she could do that until he got there.  She knew of a few places on the planet where she could hide, just to buy herself a little more time, and hope that Anakin was able to find her before they did.  
  
She glanced out again quickly.  Maybe that man _wasn't_ looking for her.  Maybe for _once_, she could be that lucky.  
  
She chuckled to herself for her stray bit of optimism.  In the end, it was useless.  The only thing she could hope for was that Anakin knew what the situation was, and would get here as soon as possible.  Amidala didn't know if she could send telepathic messages to him or not, but it was probably worth a try.  
  
_Please, Anakin, hurry._  
  
  
Luke Skywalker entered the cockpit of the _Millennium Falcon_ and looked out of the main window.  The ship was in hyperspace now.  All was quiet.  Perhaps too quiet.  
  
Luke, now dressed in the robes of a Jedi Knight, took off his long, brown outer robe and placed it aside.  He then sat back in the empty pilots seat and looked out at the endless stream of hyperspace.  Many thoughts occupied his mind.  
  
Not the least of which was his last mission.  He and his sister Leia Organa had just rescued Han Solo from the clutches of Jabba the Hutt more than an hour ago.  It had been a difficult mission.  It didn't quite go as planned.  He and Leia had been captured at first.  Jabba had the idea of enslaving Leia to serve his own vile purposes.  It turned out to be the last mistake he ever made.  
  
In short order, the Skywalkers proceeded to wreak havoc on Jabba and his criminal empire.  When it was all said and done, Jabba, Boba Fett, and all his henchmen were no more.  The two Jedi had rescued Han and left the planet along with Lando Calrissien, Chewbacca, and See-Threepio.  
  
Jabba the Hutt was no more.  Destroyed because he picked the wrong family to mess with.  
  
_Father would be so proud._  
  
Anakin Skywalker had grown up on Tatooine at a time when the Hutts were in complete control of the planet.  Luke knew how happy his father would be now that the last Hutt had finally been driven off his homeworld.  
  
Luke focused his thoughts on his father.  Just minutes after he had departed from Tatooine, he received a communication from him.  It was a text message saying that his mission was complete and that he had to one more thing to finish.  Luke wasn't quite sure what that was but he had a feeling it had something to do with Mother.  He certainly hoped so.  
  
He had just informed Leia of their father's communication.  She was now in the living quarters on the _Falcon_, informing Han on what had happened since he was gone.   That should prove interesting to say the least.  
  
With this bit of business taken care of, Luke leaned back on the pilots seat comfortably.  They would be returning to the Rebellion soon.  As for Luke he would be returning back to...  
  
_Nothing._  
  
There it was again.  The thought that had plagued Luke these past six months.  Nothing.  
  
Since his father had returned to him, Luke had felt that...that there wasn't much for him to do.  He didn't understand why this was.  
  
He had been reunited with his father.  If all went right, he would finally be reunited with his entire family at long last.  He had successfully rescued Han Solo, a man who was like a brother to him.  He had his close friends…Chewbacca, the droids, even Lando.  He was a Jedi Knight, a respected and valued member of the Alliance.  So what was his problem?  
  
His problem was despite all of this, he was beginning to feel like he wasn't needed.  
  
He had spent the last three years training to be the Jedi that would destroy the dark side and restore balance to the Force.  It was he that Obi-Wan and Yoda had chosen to destroy the Emperor.  It was he who would bring about the return of the Jedi Knights.  It was up to him, Luke Skywalker, to be the one to correct all wrongs.  
  
No longer.  Now it was Anakin Skywalker.  He was the Chosen One, and it was his destiny to bring balance to the Force.  It was he who would face Palpatine.  It was he who would bring about the return of the Jedi.  It wasn't Luke's destiny.  But if it wasn't his destiny, then what was?  
  
Leia didn't have to worry about that problem.  She was a Jedi too but she was also one of the leaders of the Alliance.  Luke could foresee the day where she took over the head of the free government that would emerge when the Empire was destroyed.  She was destined for true greatness.  There was no doubt about that.  
  
_But what am I destined for?_  
  
What indeed?  He knew he could help both Anakin and Leia in their respective quests, but little more.  It simply wasn't his thing.  Then what was it?  What was Luke Skywalker put on this galaxy to do?  Until he found out, he was little more than another Rebel commander.    
  
Luke sighed.  He had to learn to control these thoughts.  They were unbecoming of a Jedi.  
  
He sat back in the pilots seat and tried to get some sleep.  They would be arriving at the Alliance base of operations on Sullust in a matter of hours.  There, the Alliance was planning a final strike against the Empire.  Still, despite all this, a single thought continued to linger in Luke's mind.  
  
The Chosen One had returned.  Was there any room left in the galaxy for his son?  
  
  
Leia tiptoed through the quarters she was sharing with Han.  Luke had watch on the bridge, which gave her a little time alone with him.  He was exhausted though, and still feeling the effects of the carbon freeze.  He had fallen asleep almost as soon as they got on board and took off.  
  
She looked at him lying there and smiled.  She still couldn't believe that he was back, and that he was okay.  The last six months had been tortuous – searching for him and her mother had been more emotionally draining on her than she cared to admit to anyone.  She gently ran her hand down the side of his face.  
  
He reached up to catch her hand without opening his eyes and brought it to his lips for a quick kiss.  "Your staring is making me a little paranoid, Your Highness."  
  
She laughed and sat on the edge of the bed.  "Well, you better get used to it.  I don't plan on letting you out of my sight anytime soon."  
  
He opened his eyes.  "I think I can live with that."  
  
"How are you feeling, Han?"  
  
"Much better.  My vision is back to normal, I think.  I don' t feel like I just got run over by a speeder…I'll be fine."  He gaze turned a bit more serious.  "So – what's been happening?  Have you been alright these last few months?"  
  
Leia's face paled and she looked away nervously.  There was way too much to even begin to explain to him.  She had no idea where to start, or if he'd even believe her –  
  
"Leia?"  
  
She still didn't say anything, and Han pulled himself up so he could sit beside her.  Apparently something _major_ had happened.  He waited for her to compose her thoughts.  
  
"Han," she started, and then stopped.  Her mind raced with different ways to start this conversation…finally, she just said, "A lot has happened, Han.  I need to try to explain it to you.  I don't expect you to understand most of it, but I need you to try to hear me out."  
  
Han, dumbfounded, just nodded.  
  
"I've found out a lot about myself – about my family.  My birth family.  I've finally found out who they are…and I've met them."  
  
"Really?" Han asked.  "Wow.  I didn't even know you were that interested in looking for them."  
  
"I wasn't," she said flatly.  "We just sort of all found each other."  
  
He stared at her quizzically.  "Well…obviously, you didn't like what you found…"  
  
"No.  Well, that's not entirely true, though some of it…" she shuddered a little.  "It's not as bad now anyway – a lot has changed."  She sighed impatiently.  "Some of it was good to find out though."   A short pause.  "Luke is my brother, Han.  My twin brother."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Luke is my brother.  We found out shortly after Bespin."  
  
"What?"  
  
Leia took both of his hands.  "Yes, Han.  Believe me we were as shocked as you are.   But it's true.  We're twins…we were separated from one another when we were babies.  We were sent to live with different adoptive families."   He started to say something but Leia squeezed his hands to silence him.  "There's more, Han.  I know this is confusing, but you might want to pace yourself."  
  
He frowned.  "Yeah, we still haven't gotten to whatever the _bad_ part is yet.  You got any other siblings?"  
  
"No.  But my birth parents...  Right now, we're looking for my mother.  She's alive somewhere, and hopefully safe.  But we haven't been able to figure out where she is."  
  
He squinted at her in puzzlement.  "I thought you said you met all of your family members."   She nodded.  "So…you found her…and then you lost her?  And who is she anyway?  What's so bad about this?"  
  
"No, she's not the problem.  Not at all," she said softly.  "She used to be the Queen of Naboo –" Han looked like he was going to speak again, but she kept going "– and she's wonderful.  We 'lost' her, so to speak, because we met her under very unusual circumstances, and we had to be separated."   Leia wasn't exactly prepared to try to explain _that_ to him, but Han was already onto another train of thought anyway.  
  
"Okay.  So you found out you have a brother, and it's _Luke_.  You found your mother, and she's a great person, even if she's…lost, or whatever.  But something is really bothering you.  You want to tell me what it is?"  
  
Leia felt a panic rise in her chest.  _What will he think of me?  _She hadn't had to tell anyone this yet…she had spent nearly all her time with Luke and Anakin anyway.  
  
_I'm the daughter of the monster who tortured and froze you and handed you over to Boba Fett_.  She just couldn't make the words come out.  
  
"Hey," he said softly.  He pulled her into an embrace, which she gratefully accepted.  "It's alright.  You can tell me, whatever it is.  Come on, it can't be that bad."  
  
"It's my father," she whispered miserably.  She swallowed hard.  "He's Vader."  
  
She felt Han stiffen and pull away from her, and she tried not be hurt by the reaction.  She looked up at him, and was surprised to find that he wasn't looking at her in horror or revulsion, but in some sort of stunned confusion.  
  
"That can't be true," he said.  
  
"It is.  He's my father…and Luke's."  
  
"There is no way that monster –" Leia cringed and Han cut himself short.  "Look, Leia, are you absolutely sure about this?  I wouldn't trust a word he says.  He was hunting Luke down the last time I checked.  This might be just some crazy way of getting to him."  
  
She shook her head slowly and tried to move back into his embrace.  He let her, though he was still clearly agitated.  "That was why he was chasing Luke in the first place.  He wanted his son back.  It's the truth, Han.  He wasn't always – that way.  He used to be a good man, back when he was married to our mother.  In fact, he's…he's trying to be that man again."  
  
"Okay, now I _know_ you're joking."  
  
"He's left the Emperor.  He doesn't even go by the name Vader anymore," she pulled back so she could look straight at him.  "I've spent the last six months with him.  I know he's changed."  
  
Under different circumstances the look on Han's face might have been comical.  He finally snapped his head away from and stood up from the bed.  He began to pace around the bed.  "You've spent the entire time I was gone with _Darth Vader_?  Have you and Luke completely lost your minds?  Did you really need me around to point out how insane that is?"  
  
"Han –"  
  
"Leia, have you forgotten what this man has done to _you_ over the years?  Not to mention the rest of the galaxy."  
  
"Of course not," she answered tersely.  
  
"Then what's going on?  Listen, I don't even really care if he's your father or not.  I'm not letting him ever hurt you again."  
  
She got up, and went to stand beside him.  "Han, this hasn't been easy for me at all.  I didn't want to accept or believe it…and I'm not saying you have to forgive him now.  But we are going to rendezvous with him eventually.  You need to be prepared."  
  
Han just kept shaking his head, but then he hugged her tightly.  "Look, you know I'm here for you.  No matter what.  But this is crazy.  You can't expect me to trust him… _you_ shouldn't trust him.  And to just act like you're one big, happy family now…" He looked at her intently.  "I'm just trying to look out for you, Leia.  I don't like this at all."  
  
"I know.  Please, all I'm asking is that you try to understand."  
  
Han sighed.  "Do you want to get into how all happened?  How you found this out?"  
  
She shook her head.  "Not right now.  It's even more unbelievable than what I've told you already.  Besides," she murmured, "I haven't really had a chance to just enjoy having you back."   She kissed him lightly on the lips and curled her arms around his waist.  
  
He smiled, lowering his forehead to hers.  "You're right," he said softly, "I don't know if I can handle any more anyway."   He pulled her in for a long, soft kiss.  
  
  
Amidala sat quietly in the back of an air shuttle as the vehicle glided through the clouds of Dantooine.  She was dressed in a faded red cloak, one of the last things she had left from Naboo.  The hood of the cloak was up as to conceal her face.  She had to remain hidden long enough to reach the spaceport.  
  
She had lost the Imperial who had been following her a while ago.  Only when she had been sure of it did she risk getting into this air shuttle.  Still, she knew that she must remain cautious.  Although there were a number of Rebels located on Dantooine, there was also an Imperial base here as well.  She would trust no one.  That would be the only way she could survive.  
  
Amidala took a deep breath and closed her eyes.  She was grateful for these few moments of rest she had now.  It had been impossible for her to sleep once she heard Anakin's message.  She was too excited for that.  Not to mention having to stay one step ahead of every would-be spy she saw.  Even now, she was not in a deep sleep.  She was aware enough to instantly awaken if trouble came her way.  She was ready for anything and her hand rested on her blaster, concealed within her robe.  
  
After a few minutes of relative quiet, she heard a siren blast overhead.  The shuttle's conductor informing everyone that they would be arriving at their destination, Datoo Plaza in a few minutes, followed it.  Amidala opened her eyes and looked out of her window.  The clouds were starting to fade and she could the tops of the capital's buildings.  Once she reached Datoo Plaza, it would only be a short distance to where she needed to go, the capital's spaceport.  
  
She rose to her feet and picked up her small bag.  There wasn't much in it, just some clothes and other assorted items.  She waited patiently at the back of the shuttle.  All the other passengers, some human, some alien, also stood in wait.  
  
It was then, before the shuttle landed that Amidala felt a small tug on her robe.  She looked down and before her was a young girl.  She had matted, blonde hair and a dirty face.  Her clothes were tattered and patched together.  She couldn't have been more than seven or eight years old.  She looked up at Amidala with a sad, questioning gaze.  
  
Amidala smiled warmly at the child.  
  
"Hello, child.  Is there something I can do for you?"  
  
The child didn't say anything.  She slowly raised her hand outstretched towards Amidala, a desperate look coming over her face.  The girl didn't have to say anything but Amidala knew that she wanted something.  
  
It was a sight that always broke Amidala's heart.  It was clear that this girl was an orphan living on the streets of Dantooine.  It was something she had seen before.  
  
When she had been the same age as this girl, she had been a volunteer in the Refugee Relief Movement.  She had visited dozens of war-torn worlds and had met thousands of refugees.  As was often the case, many of them were children.  The suffering in their faces was almost unbearable.  Their parents had been killed during a war or some kind of civil unrest and they had become displaced.  It was probably the same thing that happened to this child.  It was likely that she was just another victim of the Empire.  
  
She knelt down to face the little girl.  She reached inside her cloak and pulled out a small roll of credits.  It wasn't much, just enough to feed and house someone for the night.  But it was something that would help this little girl to survive another day.  
  
"Here you go," Amidala said as she handed her the roll.  She placed it in the girl's hand and closed her finger over it.  
  
The girl looked at Amidala for several moments.  Slowly, the sad look faded and a small smile crept up on her face.  
  
"Thank you," the girl whispered, in a voice so low that Amidala could barely hear her.  The girl reached over and gratefully hugged her.  Amidala returned the embrace.  
  
"You're welcome," Amidala said.  She looked the girl in the eyes and smiled.  "You take care of yourself, all right?"  
  
The girl nodded.  A moment later, she walked away from Amidala and made her way through the walkway.  Soon she was lost in the crowd.  
  
Amidala sighed.  She wished she could have done more for the child.  But there was nothing to be done.  She was no longer a Queen or a public official.  She was Amidala Skywalker and she had done the only thing she could do.  
  
The air shuttle landed quietly in the Plaza station.  It came to a stop and in a matter of moment, all the doors swung open.  The passengers began to disperse.  Amidala was walking slowly behind them.  She was one of the last people to get off.  
  
It took only a few moments for her to depart the station and make her way back onto the streets.  She would be at the spaceport shortly and closer to her reunion with Anakin.  
  
The capital city of Dantooine was not unlike other cities in the galaxy.  Tall, impressive buildings roamed high above its inhabitants.  But looks were deceiving.  The areas around the foundations of these buildings were often rundown and dirty.  Large holo-billboards could be seen on many of these buildings, pushing every vice imaginable.  A large amount of graffiti could be found too, much of it anti-Imperial propaganda.  
  
The population on the planet was human but with a wide mix a non-human species as well.  Many of them were peddlers pushing their products.  A local musician played his instrument, a horn-like device that filled the streets with a pleasant rhythm.  
  
Amidala continued to make her way through the crowds.  There was a nervous energy among them, as there always seemed to be on this world.  It wasn't just what was happening on this planet though.  It was a great deal more.  Something was happening in the galaxy.  The Empire had been quiet for some time following the Battle of Hoth.  Amidala knew from years of experience that something big was brewing.  Nobody had anyway of knowing what it was but they knew it was coming.  It was hanging over all the people of Dantooine as well as all of the people of the galaxy.  It was so thick that one could cut it with a knife.  Something was happening, and the results would be made present very, very soon.  
  
A few minutes later, Amidala made her way through the spaceport central.  It was a large structure.  Security was tight but she spotted no Imperial stormtroopers present.  She had to pass the identification check before she could enter the spaceport.  She showed the security guard her identification.  The guard placed it through the scanner.  The results of which showed up on the computer in front of him.  
  
Sabé Melinda.  Age forty-eight.  A modest trader from the Outer Rim.  On Dantooine for business purposes.  Licensed to carry a concealed weapon.  Passport expires today.  
  
The security guard looked over Amidala cautiously.  He then checked her identification again.  The same information popped up on the computer screen.  A second guard began a scan of her small bag.  Amidala began to get a little nervous but her face remained firm.  That identification card had served its purpose since she had been here.  Did the guard suspect her?  
  
"Alright," the guard said, handing her back her card.  "You're fine.  Next!"  
  
Amidala moved swiftly passed him and into the building.  She quietly let out a small smile as she moved closer to the moment she had waited for almost twenty years.  
  
It was a bustling spaceport, with people moving in and out constantly.  Amidala made her way through them, being sure to keep an eye out for anything that seemed suspicious.  All seemed well, but this spaceport catered to many Imperials and their informants.  She now needed to keep her guard up more than ever.  
  
She made her way further into the spaceport until she approached the landing deck.  She passed through the doors and there before her were the massive landing strips of the spaceport.  They were huge set-ups, stretching as far as the eye could see.  There were only a handful of ships currently on them.  Amidala knew none of them were of the ship she was looking for.  
  
She moved quietly to a waiting area close to the platforms.  She sat down on one of the benches.  She reached into her cloak and gently pulled something out.  
  
It was the japor snippet Anakin had given her all those years ago.  It was a scratched and chipped from all the years and all the battles that Amidala had been through but it didn't matter.  It had been the first gift that Anakin had given to her and she cherished it.  Holding it brought her comfort and made it feel like a part of him was still with her these last twenty years.  
  
She still could not believe this was happening.  She had hoped that she would make it to see this day.  Sure there were times where even she had her doubts.  When she had failed to convince Anakin nineteen years ago.  When she had narrowly avoided her death that was suppose to happen on Malastare.  Almost twenty years of running and hiding.  It had taken a toll on her more than she cared to admit.  But in the end, it was all worth it.  She would finally be reunited with Anakin and with her entire family once and for all.  
  
She slipped the japor snippet back and waited patiently for Anakin.  Nothing happened for a long time.  Finally, Amidala saw movement in the sky.  A small ship, probably no bigger than a shuttle, descended upon Dantooine.  Amidala stood up and watched as it came closer.  Her lips curled into a smile.  It would finally be over.  It was...  
  
Suddenly, the smile on her face faded as the craft loomed closer.   The long, narrow wings had begun to take shape.  In a matter of moments, she could see it perfectly clear now.  It was an Imperial TIE fighter and it was heading straight for Dantooine.  
  
The TIE fighter opened fire on the spaceport.  Explosions quickly rocked the area, sending debris everywhere.  Amidala had to move quickly to avoid it.  She dove to the ground and rose to her feet.  She pulled out her blaster and a small pair of micro-binoculars.  She looked through the micro-binochulers and quickly saw things she did not want to see.  
  
More TIE fighters were in the distance.  Even worse, she could spot troop-carriers in the distance.  Soon, hundreds of stormtroopers would descend on the capital with one thing in mind.  
  
To find Amidala Skywalker, former Queen of Naboo.  
  
Amidala ran through the capital city of Dantooine.  Explosions erupted all around her as the TIE fighters began their assault on the city.  It was an all-out assault and Amidala moved quickly to avoid being destroyed by it.  
  
When Amidala reached the main avenue of the capital, she found herself in the midst of a full-scale battle.  Stormtroopers were present, firing indiscriminately at the citizens of Dantooine.  The Rebels and various citizens however, were firing back.  Shots ricocheted from every direction.  The capital quickly looked like a war zone with collapsed buildings and raging fires.  
  
Amidala made her way through the carnage.  As she prepared to turn a street corner, the body of a Dantooine woman collapsed right in front of her.  The woman had been shot in the head, or what was left of her head.  A blaster lay clutched in her hand.  
  
Amidala looked up and saw an Imperial stormtrooper, blaster pointed at her.  Amidala turned back around, just in time to miss the blaster fire.  Amidala again turned the corner and fired a single shot right at the stormtrooper.  The blast hit him between the eyes, killing the stormtrooper instantly.  
  
An explosion erupted behind Amidala.  She turned around to see more stormtroopers entering the city.  There were more and more coming in, firing indiscriminately.  Amidala knew she had to get indoors quickly.  
  
Grabbing the blaster from the dead woman, she ran down the street corner.  She reached a dead end.  Turning to her left, she saw a set of doors.  She hit the controls on the controls and the door flung open.  She quickly entered.  
  
It appeared to be a small dwelling.  Amidala looked around and found that nobody was home.  She quickly locked the door and hid inside.  
  
She took a few moments to catch her breath.  It was times like this that she remembered that she wasn't fourteen years old anymore.  She was still in good shape for her fifty years but she still tended to tire more easily now.  
  
She looked out of the window in the dwelling.  She could hear the carnage outside but no stormtroopers were coming her way.  Yet.  
  
Amidala shook her head.  All this trouble just for her.  She didn't understand it.  These Imperials must have attacked from the base a few miles away from here in the north.  That man she had seen outside her hotel room must have reported her to the Imps.  
  
Imperials were a greedy breed.  Anyone of them would slit the others throat to collect the considerable bounty they would receive if they captured her.  But still, they wouldn't go through this kind of trouble.  A full-scale assault for just one person.  Who would do such a thing?  
  
_Palpatine._  
  
It had to be him.  Word reached him that she had been found on Dantooine.  He ordered, or more likely told others to order, the Imperial military to attack her with full force.  It was classic Imperial strategy.  Not only capture the fugitive but level the planet as well.  A sign to others who let a "traitor" to the Empire walk among them.  He wanted her badly but he also wanted to teach the people on Dantooine a lesson.  
  
Amidala leaned against the walls and closed her eyes.  She had been so close to be reunited with Anakin.  Their bond was getting stronger by every minute and she could sense he was coming closer to the planet.  Still, it might not be in enough time.  The Empire was closing in on her.  And she might not be able to survive this time.  
  
_No!_  
  
No.  She had no intention of giving up.  She was so close to being reunited with Anakin and her family.  She would not lose this chance.  She had been separated from them all for too long.  She would be damned if the Empire would stop her once again.  
  
Amidala looked out the window again.  She could see a pair of stormtroopers heading her way.  She took both of her blasters in her hand and headed for the door.  This was going to be tough.  Once again, it was just her.  No Jedi, no handmaidens, no royal guard.  Just her against the Imperials.  All that separated her from Anakin.  Suddenly, she felt very sorry for them.  
  
Amidala unlocked the door and stepped out into the alley once again.  The two stormtroopers saw her but before they could do anything, Amidala blasted them both.  With the two stormtroopers down, she ran up the alley and into the war-torn streets of Dantooine.  
  
She opened fired at the every stormtrooper that she saw.  One of them went down.  Then another.  And another.  Amidala fired repeatedly with both blasters and more enemy targets hit the ground.  She ran through the streets, looking for some exit from her situation.  
  
Above her came blaster fire.  She looked up and saw a stormtrooper take aim at her from the top of a building.  Amidala rolled, rose to a knee, and fired at the stormtrooper.  She hit the stormtrooper in the shoulder.  He fell more than fifty feet to his death right next to her.  
  
Amidala was beginning to tire.  She was breathing much more rapidly and sweat began to pour down her brow.  Undeterred, she got up and continued her flight, pushing herself harder than ever before.  She was approaching the outskirts of the city.  If she got to the outskirts and into the forest, Anakin would have a better chance of finding her.  He would be here soon and Amidala just hoped he could find her.  
  
As she appeared to reach the city's limits, she stopped dead in her tracks as she saw six stormtroopers suddenly appear right in front of her.  
  
"That's her!" the lead stormtrooper said.  "Set for..."  
  
He didn't have time to finish as Amidala shot him in the chest.  She quickly turned around and tried to flee from the stormtroopers.  
  
Suddenly, she felt a shot hit her in the back.  She screamed out as she hit the ground hard.  She tried to stay conscious but she quickly passed out.  
  
The remaining stormtroopers quickly surrounded her unconscious form.  The lead stormtrooper turned to his fellow soldiers.  
  
"She's alright," he said.  "Inform the commander that we have our fugitive."  
  
  
Anakin watched his monitor in the cockpit of his X-Wing as it entered the Dantooine system.  Sensors were picking up disturbances on the planet.  Something was going on there...and Amidala was in trouble.  
  
He had indeed "heard" Amidala's message a few hours ago.  He also knew that she was in trouble.  Something had happened to her.  He wasn't sure what but he knew it wasn't good.  He was now rushing to Dantooine as fast as possible.  Artoo had assured him that he was pushing the fighter as hard as he could.  He only hoped he would be there in time.  
  
Anakin felt something trickling down his forehead.  He wiped it away with one hand a took a look at it.  Perspiration...sweat.  He looked at it in surprise.  
  
It had been years since he had sweated.  The armor of Darth Vader that had sustained him for years had been environmentally controlled for all situations.  That, combined with damage to much of his body, hadn't caused him to sweat over the last few years.  It was something he would have to get use to with his healed body.  
  
He was also feeling other things, but they were from his emotions.  He was very nervous, and very apprehensive.  He was very worried about his wife.  He had spent the last six months looking for Amidala.  There were times he thought he might never see his angel again.  But now, he knew were she was.  They could be together again.  If he were to lose her now...  
  
_Patience.  Keep your mind in the here and now._  
  
One of the most important lessons he had been taught once again came into his mind.  It was a lesson that had worked for him in the past.  It was the correct one.  
  
He had to remain calm.  He had to keep his mind on what he was doing now.  Of course he was concerned for his wife's safety.  But he knew she was still alive.  Amidala was a strong and crafty individual.  He knew she would do everything in her power to stay alive, as she had done these past twenty years.  
  
Anakin took a deep breath.  He felt the peace and calm of the Force fill his soul once again.  He was once again one with the Force.  
  
He now concentrated his mind on the task ahead as he entered the planet Dantooine.  
  
As the X-Wing loomed closer to the planet's surface, Anakin knew he wasn't going to be able to land the ship.  There was fighting everywhere in the capital city.  Stormtroopers and civilians were firing back and forth at each other.  Explosions rocked the city and rubble was scattered everywhere.  
  
He also knew something else.  Amidala had been captured.  
  
He no longer sensed her presence in the capital.  She was further north.  He knew where she was now.  The Imperial base.  
  
At that point, Anakin considered making a run straight for the base.  But the base's sensors would surely detect his ship kilometers ahead of time and destroy it.  He was going to have to go in on foot...and through the capital.  
  
If things weren't worse, the sensors on Anakin's ship detected the presence of a Super Star Destroyer.  
  
_The Executor_.  It was here, and Anakin knew they had come for Amidala.  He had to move now.  
  
Anakin piloted the ship closer to the capital's surface.  He moved it lower until he was now hovering fifty feet from the planet's surface.  He would have to jump from here.  
  
Anakin opened the top hatch.  He unbuckled his restraints and stood up.  Drawing his lightsaber, he quickly turned to Artoo.  
  
"Artoo?"  
  
The droid beeped to attention.  
  
"Get away from the capital and stay low.  I'll contact you when I find Amidala.  Be careful."  
  
Artoo beeped in agreement.  He repeated an earlier comment at Anakin.  Good luck.  
  
Anakin smiled at the droid and looked down.  The fighting was still continuing.  It was time for him to go down there and become involved.  
  
Anakin closed his eyes and summoned the Force.  It surrounded him and made him strong.  He opened his eyes and dropped from the X-Wing.  
  
He landed on his feet to the surface of the city.  The stormtroopers that had been fighting with the Dantooine citizens stopped and looked at him in shock, wondering where he had come from.  They would soon find out.  
  
Anakin activated his lightsaber and went on the offensive.  The stormtroopers had their weapons pointed at him but it made little difference.  Anakin moved quickly.  He began cutting down stormtroopers left and right.  He slashed and attacked from every angle.  He struck two down in front of him with one motion and then without turning plunged his saber into a stormtrooper behind him.  The stormtroopers didn't know what to make of their opponent.  He was like a blur of motion that he couldn't see and they soon fell.  In a matter of seconds, all the stormtroopers around Anakin had been defeated.  
  
Anakin continued through the city.  The Force rushed through him in a way he hadn't felt it in years.  When he had sustained his injuries, much of his body had been replaced.  As Vader, Anakin's reflexes and fighting skills had been slower.  He was still a skilled and experience fighter but he had never been able to regain the form he had once had when he was young.  That was until now.  
  
Now, he moved once again with his warrior's grace as he cut down stormtrooper after stormtrooper.  His blade moved in a blur as he deflected their blaster fire right back at them.  His skills were at peak efficiency.  Once again, he was at the top of his game.  And now he was stronger then ever.  
  
Anakin ran through the ruined city, hardly paying any attention to the explosions that rocked around him.  He had only one thing on his mind and that was Amidala.  It would take more than a full Imperial squadron to stop him from being with her.  
  
More stormtroopers made their way to Anakin.  Thirty in number they closed in on him.  Anakin stopped in front of them.  The Force surrounded him as he raised his lightsaber in the air.  Suddenly turning it downward, he slammed it straight into the ground.  
  
The ground shook as the blade cut through the concrete.  A large crack began to form from where the lightsaber had buried itself.  The crack expanded and spread out through the street.  It rapidly approached the stormtroopers, who took little notice of it.  They had their blasters raised and were preparing to open fire on Anakin.  
  
Before they could do so, the crack in the street had stopped at their feet and exploded.  The blast was powerful and it blew the stormtroopers away in every direction.  
  
Anakin took out the lightsaber and surveyed the damage.  Less than a dozen stormtroopers remained in front of him now.  Raising his hand, he used the Force to brush them away as if they were flies.  The path in front of him had been cleared.  
  
Suddenly, a large explosion occurred just above him.  He looked up and saw debris coming down on him.  He managed to roll out of the way just before the debris crashed down.  When he looked up again, an Imperial TIE fighter was flying straight into the city.  
  
Anakin quickly came to his feet as the TIE fighter came in for an attack.  It fired indiscriminately, hitting both Imperial and civilians alike.  It soon turned its attention to Anakin and opened fire once again.  
  
The blasts came at him quickly and with considerable force.  He dodged out of the way at the last moment as the blasts came at him.  Another large explosion occurred and rocked some debris on him.  Anakin quickly rushed it off and looked up again.  The TIE fighter was preparing for another pass.  This time, Anakin would be ready.  
  
The Force moved with him as the fighter opened fire.  Anakin quickly raised his lightsaber and deflected the large blasts.  The awesome force of the blasts rocked Anakin where he stood.  He held his ground though and continued to defend against the fighter attack.  
  
Frustrated, the fighter pilot flew his ship closer to Anakin.  He pointed one of the wings closer to the ground.  The pilot was determined to separate Anakin's head from his shoulders.  
  
But Anakin was ready.  He rolled out of the way as the TIE fighter attempted to behead him.  It passed the Jedi, narrowly missing him.  The fighter began to fly higher into the sky.  
  
Quickly springing to his feet, Anakin made a powerful Force-jump after the fighter.  With his lightsaber, he slashed through the fighter's ion engines, causing them to explode.  It triggered on to the rest of the ship and in seconds, the entire fighter erupted in a rush of flames.  
  
Anakin landed safely to the ground.  As he resumed his defensive stance, more stormtroopers flooded the streets around him.  Apparently, word has quickly spread about the Jedi who was dismantling their army and now they had converged on him.  
  
Anakin looked around as the stormtroopers loomed closer.  He had no time for this.  He had to get to that base before they transported Amidala to the _Executor_.  He knew that's what they had been sent for.  Palpatine had come after his wife.  Anakin would not let that happen.  
  
Deactivating his lightsaber, Anakin broke into a Force-run from the stormtroopers just as they opened fire.  The blasts missed as he stormed out of their presence.  
  
He ran with unbelievable speed through the city.  Faster than any landspeeder on the planet.  He was again a blur of motion as the Force took him quicker and quicker through the city.  He ran through rubble and explosions and more stormtroopers as he exited the city limits.  
  
He now began his run into the forest.  It was in the heart of the forest where he would find her.  
  
He stopped his incredible run as the base came into view.  He walked quietly toward it, until the military base stood before him.  It was a large base.  It was more than five stories high.  It was there that he would find Amidala.  
  
Suddenly, he heard a shuttle just above him.  He ducked under a tree so he wouldn't be spotted and he looked up again.  
  
An Imperial shuttle had landed inside the large base.  Anakin knew why they were here.  They were here for Amidala.  They were going to take her prisoner, and deliver her to the Emperor.  If they thought that's what they were going to do, they were in for a very rude awakening.  
  
He came out from under the tree.  He slowly pulled his hood over his head and ignited his lightsaber and headed toward the base.  It was time.  
  
  
Commander Vykk Rollians stood before his viewscreen in his ready room.  An aging man in his mid-fifties, what the man had lost in hair he had made up with his waistline.  Rollians was usually a very nervous, very unhappy little man but today was different.  Before him on the viewscreen was Admiral Piett, commander of the Super Star Destroyer _Executor_.  
  
"Your men have just arrived, Admiral," Rollians said.  
  
Piett nodded.  He looked at Rollians, a serious expression etched on his face.  
  
"Are you sure you have Amidala Skywalker?"  
  
"How many times do we have to go over this, Admiral?" Rollians asked.  "The prisoner is indeed Amidala Skywalker, former Queen of Naboo.  She has been positively identified.  You can trust me on that."  
  
"Yes, I'm sure," Piett said.  
  
Still, Rollians could tell the man was nervous for some reason.  It didn't matter to him.  There was only one thing he wanted to know.  
  
"I except to be paid the full amount for her capture, Piett," Rollians said.  
  
A contemptuous look crossed Piett's face.  
  
"You will be paid the full amount, Commander," Piett said.  "Though I would assume you are more concerned with capturing an enemy of the Empire than collecting the reward."  
  
"Of course," Rollians lied.  "I serve the Empire first and foremost.  I just want to make sure I get what's coming to me afterwards."  
  
"As I've said, Commander, you will receive the bounty in full."   Piett then moved closer to the screen and whispered to Rollians in a low tone.  
  
"Make sure this prisoner transfer goes smoothly," Piett said.  "This is a very delicate situation.  The Emperor wants Amidala Skywalker brought in.  If something goes wrong...it could mean our termination."  
  
Rollians felt the apprehension rise in him as Piett said those words but he managed to force up a confident smile.  
  
"It will go smoothly, Admiral," Rollians said.  "My men are handling the Rebels in the capital.  There is no one who can stop us."  
  
"Of course, Commander," Piett said, taking a step back and standing up to full attention.  "Piett out."  
  
The viewscreen flickered and went blank.  
  
Rollians once again smiled.  What an opportunity he had here.  The bounty he would collect for capturing Queen Amidala, one of the most wanted fugitives in the history of the Empire, would be enormous.  He could finally get off of this atrocious planet and retire comfortably.  _Hell, I'll have enough money to buy an entire planet, _he thought.  For the first time in a long while, things were finally going right for him.  
  
He left his ready room and entered the command center.  It was a large room, filled with various computers and viewscreens.  It had a second deck more than twenty feet about it.  It was there that his officers were in control of the bases weapons and sensors.  He walked up to the main viewscreen, which displayed a readout of the on-going battle in the capital.  
  
"What's happening?" Rollians asked the officer next to him.  
  
"Our squadron is finishing up," the officer said.  "They have crushed the main civilian resistance and taken control of most of the city.  The few Rebels left are being pushed out of the city.  It's only a matter of time before they are completely destroyed."  
  
"Good," Rollians replied.  "Once they have solidified their control of the capital, send in more reinforcements to help with the re-supply our forces and clean up the area."  
  
Rollians then turned around.  Standing in front of him were four stormtroopers from the _Executor_.  It was time to take care of the prisoner transfer.  
  
"You soldiers will follow me," Rollians said.  "I'll take..."  
  
"Sir."  
  
Rollians turned around angrily to the young officer who had interrupted him.  
  
"What is it?" he barked.  
  
"Sensors are reporting a security blackout on Deck One."  
  
A surprised look crossed Rollians face.  
  
"A security blackout...on the entire deck?"  
  
"Yes, sir," the officer replied.  "Sensors are also reporting security blackouts on decks two through four.  Even our deck seems to be having problems."  
  
Rollians looked around the command center, puzzled.  A security blackout was very usual in Imperial bases.  It was generally the result of tampering by Rebels or criminals.  Could one of the Rebels possibly...  
  
He shook his head.  That was ridiculous.  There was no way a Rebel could break into this base.  The security system was too strong.  
  
"It's probably the main generator," Rollians finally answered.  "It's due for inspection and is most likely acting up.  Send a engineering team down there to take care of it.  I'm sure it's nothing..."  
  
BOOM!  
  
Everyone in the commander center turned around as the heavy steel doors of the center were blasted open, sending them flying into the equipment, destroying them.  When the smoke cleared, they saw a hooded figure enter carrying a lightsaber.  
  
  
Anakin Skywalker walked in to the command center.  The Imperial officers looked at him for shock for a moment.  Then, one of the officers, an obese, middle-age man, screamed at his men to open fire.  
  
Anakin was already moving before he completed his sentence.  He launched an offensive on the Imperials.  His lightsaber began cutting down the officers left and right.  It sent many of the remaining Imperials scrambling for cover.  
  
The stormtroopers in the base and some of the officers opened fire on Anakin.  The Jedi brought his lightsaber up.  He deflected the blaster fire, sending it back at the men with lethal efficiency.  More Imperials went down.  Two of the stormtroopers broke away from the pack and headed towards Anakin.  With a simple flick of the wrist, he sent the two crashing into the wall with the Force.  
  
Two of the duty officers tried to charge Anakin from either side of him but two well-placed kicks sent the men flying across the room.  
  
Anakin pressed his attack, cutting down another stormtrooper and continuing to deflect the blaster fire back at the Imperials.  When he was cutting down Imperials, he ran his lightsaber through the machinery in the command center, rendering it useless.  In a matter of seconds, he had taken out almost the entire Imperial staff.  
  
One of the stormtroopers from the upper deck became frustrated at his inability to shoot down Anakin.  Throwing away his blaster rifle, he jumped off the deck and dove straight at Anakin.  
  
Anakin turned around and raised his hand.  The stormtrooper stopped in midair, hovering just inches away from him.  With a second gesture, Anakin sent the man flying into the console of the main computer.  
  
His body smashed in the computer, causing a small explosion.  Like the Imperial staff, all the computers in the center had been rendered useless.  
  
Anakin deactivated his lightsaber and hooked it to his belt.  He then turned around and surveyed the area.  Everything was taken care of except the Imperial commander.  He turned to his side to see the man standing before him.  The commander pointed his blaster at Anakin.  He was shaking mightily as he fired at Anakin.  
  
Anakin brought up his hand and deflected the blast, sending it into the wall.  The nervous commander fired two more shots but Anakin again deflected these as well.  Reaching out with his other hand, he yanked the blaster out of the commander's hand and into his own.  The commander now stood before him, trembling in fear.  
  
Anakin looked at the commander.  When he had been Darth Vader, he had often killed many of the officers who served under him.  He had taken a perverse pleasure in it.  Imperial officers had been terrified to serve under him.  He had often heard that the junior officers used to draw straws and the loser would have to give him messages.  Those days were behind him now but once again, he found an Imperial trembling before him.  
  
Anakin walked up to the man.  The Imperial looked at him as if he was meeting his executioner.  
  
"What...what...are you...g-going..."   Rollians stuttered.  
  
Anakin placed a hand on the man's shoulder and looked him directly in the eyes.  
  
"You're tired," Anakin said gently.  "Go to sleep."  
  
The man's eyes instantly began to roll back.  They closed and he collapsed to the floor, perfectly sound asleep.  
  
With the last Imperial taken care of, it was now time for Anakin to find Amidala.  He would be reunited with her at last.  Still, there was one thing he had to take care of first.  
  
Anakin pulled a small communicator out of his robe.  He brought the device up to his lips.  
  
"Artoo…"  
  
  
Slowly, Amidala began to open her eyes.  She was lying down, her eyes now focusing on a gray ceiling.  She tired to get up but her head erupted in pain.  She lay back down on the bed.  
  
When the pounding in her head diminished, she turned her head to the side and surveyed her surroundings.  She found that she was in a cold, gray cell.  A steel door was in the front of the room and Amidala knew it was locked.  The only other thing that was in the cell was the cot she was on.  
  
She remembered now.  She had been knocked unconscious by a stun beam.  She had been taken prisoner by the Imperials.  After months...after years of running, she had finally been captured.  
  
Amidala attempted once again to sit up.  She was successful and now she sat at the edge of the bed.  She looked at the cold gray door.  
  
There was no bars, no locks.  Nothing in which she could look out.  She would have to do a search of the cell soon.  Look for any type of secret passage or crack or anything.  She knew she wouldn't find anything though.  She was trapped, and soon she would be taken from this cell and delivered to the Emperor.  
  
Amidala quickly stood up.  She would not allow that to happen.  She had come this far.  She wouldn't let this stop her.  There had to be some way that she could get out of this.  Still, as she looked around the cell, it was painfully obvious that it might just be little more than wishful thinking.  
  
As Amidala quickly set to work looking for a way out, her mind snapped alert.  She felt a presence in the base.  A very familiar one.  Somebody was coming here for her.  It could be just some game devised by the Emperor, or perhaps she was still dazed from the effects of the stun beam but she could swear that she had sensed...  
  
Suddenly, a blue blade of light cut through the cell door.  It slashed down at the controls that held the door.  The door proceeded to spark, causing smoke to erupt and then fall straight to the ground.  
  
The smoke quickly cleared.  Amidala looked straight at the figure that stepped through her cell…  
  
…he was wearing a large brown cloak with a hood that completely hid his face from her view.  He was tall and imposing – she couldn't make out his features.  He came a few steps in from the door, then stopped in the middle of her small cell.  She should have been afraid after that kind of an entrance, but she wasn't.  Confused, stunned, surprised – but not afraid.    
  
The hum of his brilliant blue lightsaber turned to a hiss, and the blade retracted, leaving silence to reign between them.  The feeling she had just had, the presence she had sensed, intensified dramatically, and suddenly, she knew…"Anakin?" she whispered.  
  
Anakin felt his heart soar at the fact she had recognized him.  But still, he hesitated, remaining in his stoic stance.  While his experience in the cave had finally taught him to forgive himself, he realized now that his need for _her_ to forgive him was overwhelming.  She had done so already, over 20 years ago, but…he shuddered to think how much had transpired since then.  Wherever she had been during that time, she had to have been privy to news of the things he had done and the crimes he had committed as Vader.  All he could do now was hope to re-earn that forgiveness, that trust.  
  
Anakin reached up slowly, and pulled back the hood of his robe.  "Yes, Amidala…it's me."  
  
Amidala was certain her heart stopped.  Her hand went to cover her mouth.  Before her stood an impossible vision – something from straight out of her dreams.  This was Anakin as he _should_ be; as he should have been.  No armor suit.  No terrible mask.  No injuries, no scars.  Just him, the man she had fallen in love with.  Her husband.  Exactly the way she pictured he would have looked…in another lifetime.    
  
She briefly wondered if she _was_ dreaming, if she had lost it.  A trembling hand reached out to him, and he took it in both of his.  In both of his real hands.  
  
Anakin gently pulled her closer towards him.  Whatever shame he felt about his past, there was nothing that could stop the joy that surged through him at the chance to finally…be _himself_ with her again.  He was so grateful that she was the first person to see him this way; this was something he only wanted to share with her.  
  
"How – how?" she asked.  "How is this possible, Anakin?"  
  
"I am healed.  Completely.  It is a blessing I could not have imagined, but it was the will of the Force that…Vader be completely vanquished."   Sensing her continuing confusion, he added, "This is real, Amidala.  I'm really here."   He rubbed her hands lightly, relishing the warmth and softness of her skin; his eyes drank in the sight of her, so beautiful despite the time that had passed and everything she had been through.  She still amazed him.  
  
But there was something else he needed to address first.  He gazed into her eyes and murmured, "I'm sorry, Amidala."  
  
That jolted her from her reverie.  "Sorry for what?" she asked incredulously.  "Force, Anakin, do you know how long I –"  
  
"I'm sorry that I didn't listen when you came after me all those years ago…I'm sorry I didn't find you sooner…I'm sorry you had to go through all of this, any of this."  
  
Amidala was shaking her head before he even finished.  "Anakin, I know.  We're past it now.  You have to believe that."   Her eyes began to tear up, but for the first time in many years, it was from happiness.  "Are the twins okay?  Where are they?"  
  
"They're fine.  They're with Han.  We're going to meet with them soon."   He pulled his hands up and framed her face, brushing her hair back, wiping away her tears.  "That's what matters most out of all of this.  That I've gotten my children…and my wife back."  
  
She smiled.  "I love you, Ani.  I always have."  
  
He traced the line of her jaw with his finger, before replying, "I love you more than you could possibly know," and kissing her tenderly.  
  
After a few moments, an alarm went off, startling them out of their embrace.  Anakin took her hand again.  "We have to get out of here.  R2 is controlling the ship, he'll meet us outside."  
  
Amidala nodded.  She was quite ready to face whoever dared come after her now.  She felt she could face anything, with Anakin, and her children, by her side.  
  
The two left the cell, and ran to the nearest exit in the base.  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**_IN THE HANDS OF THE FORCE_**_  
_**(_Part 3_)  
**by **Darth Pipes** and **ami-padme  
**joesw77@aol.com, ami_padme@yahoo.com  
  


Anakin and Amidala Skywalker made their way down the Imperial base.  They needed to reach the hanger before the Imperials arrived.  From the looks of things around the base, it looked like they already had.  Stormtroopers had invaded the base.  
  
Anakin and Amidala reached the bottom floor of the base.  They turned the corner to head for the exit.  Artoo would be arriving in a matter of moments and they would need to make a quick exit.  
  
As they ran down the corridor, stormtroopers jumped out in front of them and fired.  Anakin stepped in front of Amidala with his lightsaber raised.  He deflected the blaster bolts, sending them straight at the stormtroopers.  Several of them went down.  The ones that still stood were quickly dispatched by Amidala, who now was using the blaster Anakin had given her.  
  
They continued down the corridor, fighting off more stormtroopers.  It had been years since the two of them had fought together in this kind of situation.  They were both older now but they still hadn't lost a step as they took down one enemy after the other.  
  
They reached the end of the corridor and exited the base.  They ran through the large, gray landing pads on the Imperial base, looking for Artoo.  They proceeded to find more stormtroopers.  
  
Anakin quickly went on the attack and the stormtroopers quickly went down.  Amidala was by his side, blasting the troops.  Even in the midst of the fighting, Anakin let out a small smile.  
  
_Just like old times.  
  
There were more stormtroopers on the way but the two didn't have to worry.  Artoo was now piloting the X-Wing straight into the landing bays.  The ships wings were in attack position.  Anakin and Amidala quickly opened fire as Artoo fired the ships blasters.  
  
The blasts rocked the landing pad, sending stormtroopers flying in every direction.  Artoo began to land the X-Wing.  
  
Moving quickly, Anakin use the Force to dispatch of the remaining stormtroopers with a mere flick of the wrist.  He and Amidala made their way towards the X-Wing.  Anakin had taken steps to insure they could both escape by using a two-seat X-Wing.  
  
The cockpit of the X-Wing opened up as Anakin and Amidala approached.  A small, rope ladder came out of it and the two climbed into the ship.  Once Artoo saw Amidala, he began to beep wildly.  He clearly recognized her.  
  
"He remembers me," Amidala said.  "But I thought..."  
  
"I was able to restore his memory," Anakin said.  He sat himself in the pilot's seat and strapped himself in.  Amidala already had herself strapped in behind him.  "Threepio's too...though I don't know if that was a good idea."  
  
Amidala smiled as the cockpit hatch closed on the ship.  Anakin checked the computer's sensors and didn't like what he saw.  
  
"The _Executor_ is still in orbit," he said to Amidala.  "They're sending TIE fighters in."  
  
"You think you can get away?" Amidala asked.  
  
Anakin quickly turned back around and flashed Amidala a roguish grin.  It was an expression of his that she had not seen in a long time but she had always loved it.  She knew he would get them out of this.  
  
Anakin turned back around and worked the controls.  He pointed the ship upwards and blasted off from the Imperial land pad.  Dantooine soon became smaller and smaller as the X-Wing entered space.  
  
As soon as they had left the planet, Anakin spotted to ships coming right in front of him.  TIE fighters.  The fighters quickly spotted Anakin and prepared to open fire.  They didn't have the chance.  
  
Anakin opened fire and blew the two ships out of the stars.  Anakin rocketed through the debris.  In a matter of moments, another ship loomed in front of the X-Wing.  It was a very large, very mighty ship.  Several times larger than the average Star Destroyer.  It was the _Executor_.  
  
The mighty ship opened fire on Anakin's X-Wing.  Anakin easily ducked the initial blasts.  But soon, the mighty red blasts enveloped the ship.  Anakin avoided them but the sheer force rocked the ship.  It was making it increasingly difficult for Anakin to navigate.  
  
Anakin crossed over the first part of the ship.  Soon, the _Executor_'s firepower intensified.  The force of the blasts rocked the ship violently.  Any more of these blasts and Anakin knew he would lose control of the ship.  
  
Reluctantly, he turned the ship around.  He headed back towards the planet.  The Super Star Destroyer couldn't follow but quickly released a dozen TIE fighters from its ship.  They followed Ankain's X-Wing in heavy pursuit.  They opened fire.  
  
Blasts rocked the X-Wing again.  Amidala checked the ships sensors.  The TIE's were already gaining ground on them.  
  
Dantooine approached and Anakin's X-Wing once again entered orbit.  The TIE's quickly followed.  
  
They continued to fire away at the ship.  Anakin avoided every shot and made a sudden wide turn.  The TIE's matched the maneuver but by the time they had, Anakin had made a complete 180 turn and now was heading back into space.  
  
"Ami," Anakin said.  "I think I can get us past that Star Destroyer.  I have to transfer navigational command to you first.  Try to stay out of the _Executor_'sfiring range for as long as you can."  
  
"Alright, Ani," Amidala said.  Her hands fell over the controls in front of her.  In a matter of seconds, the board lit up and she was now piloting the ship as the awesome sight of the _Executor_ came into view.  
  
As Amidala piloted the ship, Anakin frantically worked the controls.  He opened a secret communication to the _Executor_, one that they would not be made aware of.  Moving quickly, he was able to access the _Executor_'s command console.  If he could access the command code, he could order the_ Executor _to power down.  It would cause the ship to float dead in space for a matter of seconds before they regained command.  He knew that they had most likely change the codes but this was their only chance now.  
  
  
Admiral Piett watched nervously as the _Executor_ tried to move closer to the rebel fighter.  It was proving difficult for the pilot of the ship had avoided their every move.  Whoever the pilot was, he was highly skilled.  
  
Sweat began to beat down Piett's brow.  Although he didn't know for sure, he was positive that the prisoner he had been ordered to deliver to the Emperor was there.  The Emperor wanted this prisoner and if Piett failed to deliver her, it could mean the end of not just his military career but also the end of his very life.  
  
"Sir," one of his officers said.  Piett turned to face him.  "We have them within our range to put a tractor beam on them."  
  
"Very well," Piett said.  "Lock on to that ship."  
  
As the officer prepared to initiate the tractor beam, the lights on the bridge of the _Executor_ powered down and they were left in total darkness.  Piett looked around the room wildly.  This could not be happening.  
  
"What's wrong?!" Piett screamed.  "Get that tractor beam on that ship now!"  
  
"I can't," his officer cried.  
  
"Sir," Commander Thomas said in a shaky voice.  "We're dead in space."  
  
  
Anakin smiled as he saw the sight in front of him.  A powered downed Super Star Destroyer.  He knew he had to take advantage of this.  
  
Moving quickly, he fired the X-Wing's four proton torpedoes at the ship.  They crashed into four separate sections of the ship mere seconds before the _Executor_ regained power.  They hit the ship and caused large explosions.  They weren't enough to destroy the mighty ship but they would give Ami and him the time they needed to escape.  
  
He quickly regained control of the ship and blasted towards the Star Destroyer at full throttle.  The TIE fighters pursued.  They tried to keep up but they could no longer follow Anakin.  He was moving too quickly.  
  
Anakin's ship raced over the Star Destroyer as the mighty ship tried to regain its bearings.  It finally did as the X-Wing nearly finished its run over it.  It began to open fire wildly.  Anakin easily ducked and dodged the few shots that came his way.  The remaining shot didn't come anywhere close to him but instead struck several of the TIE fighters.  The X-Wing shot past the Star Destroyer and was now free of any obstacle.  
  
Anakin, Amidala, and even Artoo couldn't resist letting out a cheer - or in droid's case, a loud beep - as they left the Star Destroyer behind.  Anakin began to punch in the coordinates to Sullust.  It was there that the rebels would meet to prepare for the final assault against the Empire.  Most importantly, it was on that world that Anakin and Amidala would be reunited with their children.  
  
Before he finished punching in the coordinates, Anakin reached out to Amidala over the chair and offered her his hand.  Amidala took it and held it tightly.  They knew this wasn't over.  They would be encountering the Empire again very soon.  The war was a long way from being over.  But for now, they had survived this and after all these years, they were finally together.  No more searching, no more running...there was nothing to stop or hamper them now.  They were once again with each other and they would soon be with their children.  Finally, the Skywalker family would be reunited again for good.  For now, that was all that mattered to Anakin and Amidala.  
  
The two continued to hold hands as the X-Wing entered made a successful jump into hyperspace.  They were together.  
  
  
The Emperor Palpatine sat kneeling in the darkness of his chambers.  He was deep in meditation on his throne world of Byss.  Events were moving quickly and the time would soon come where he would be thrust in the middle of them once again.  
  
Palpatine opened his eyes and looked around.  He saw nothing but darkness.  It wasn't just dark in his chambers but on the entire planet as well.  
  
His throne world of Byss was different from all other planets.  It was completely consumed by the dark side.  Every living thing on the planet was twisted and evil.  There wasn't a trace of the light side anywhere.  
  
He had discovered the world shortly after he had taken total control of the galaxy.  Using the world as a retreat, he quickly found it unusually perceptive to the dark side.  It was then that Palpatine began experimenting with his power and with the life on this planet.  
  
He began his conquest of another world.  Not by using stormtroopers or Star Destroyers.  Just by using his mind and the full power of the dark side.  
  
He took over a few beings at a time.  Soon, it expanded to all the minds on the planet.  Then he moved to the planets creatures.  When they were under his command, he exerted his powers over the landscape of the planet.  In a matter of years, he had completely consumed the planet of Byss in the dark side.  Any light, any good that the planet had once had was completely driven out.  Every man, woman, child, creature, even the very landscape itself, lived and died to do only one thing.  To serve their master Emperor Palpatine.  
  
Palpatine smiled at the thought.  Byss was just the beginning.  One day, he would expand his powers beyond the planet.  One day, the dark side would consume all worlds.  When that day came, he would control the minds and the very souls of every living thing in the galaxy.  He would be more than just their master.  He would be their god.  One day...  
  
But that was for another day.  There were other matters for him to take care of.  Namely, the Rebellion and more importantly…the Skywalkers.  
  
Palpatine's anger became inflamed as he thought about these nuisances.  He had allowed things to get out of control for far too long.  For a man like himself, that was unbearable.  The Rebellion had been allowed to spread to thousands of planets all across the galaxy.  Worlds dared to defy his will.  His forces had been unable to stop them.  
  
No more.  All the seeds have now been planted for the destruction of the rebellion.  Palpatine knew what would be there undoing.  Soon, he would crush them once and for all.  But there was another problem.  A much more significant one.  
  
The Skywalkers.  
  
Palpatine had been forced to admit he had never anticipated for Anakin Skywalker to return.  He believed that Skywalker had been crushed forever when he had created Darth Vader.  He had been wrong.  
  
To accept his being wrong sickened him.  When Anakin had returned from to the present with his children, Palpatine knew that he had to flee Coruscant.  Together, the Skywalkers had the power to destroy him and only a fool would stay around for that to happen.  It was time for him to return to Byss and immerse himself in the dark side.  
  
He had spent these last six months surrounded by the dark side.  During that time, he had gone back to studying the ancient Sith texts and scrolls.  He had allowed himself to become stronger in the dark side of the Force.  
  
With his power growing greater all the time, he now knew the answers to many of his questions.  Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa could not harm him.  As powerful as the children of Skywalker were, their skills were feeble and insignificant compared to his.  When the time came, he would have no problem disposing of him.  
  
That left only one question remaining.  That of Anakin Skywalker.  
  
Anger raged through Palpatine at the thought of his former apprentice.  Skywalker had betrayed him and nobody had ever done that to him.  But the question that lingered for him was how strong was Anakin Skywalker?  Palpatine knew he had great potential.  That was one of the reasons he had selected him to be his apprentice all those years ago.  He had gone to great lengths to ensure that Skywalker would not grow to be more powerful when he had been Darth Vader.  But now, he was no longer controlling him.  Just how powerful could Anakin Skywalker become?  
  
A bit of fear rose up inside Palpatine.  He quickly suppressed it with a tremendous burst of anger.  Anakin Skywalker could not be more powerful than he! Palpatine was the living embodiment of the dark side.  Anakin Skywalker could not stand against such power.  If he thought he could destroy Palpatine...  
  
Palpatine laughed.  If Skywalker thought he could destroy him...he was more foolish than the Emperor had thought possible.  
  
Palpatine rose from the floor.  His knee had grown stronger and he no longer need a cane to support him.  He now walked through the darkness until he came to a set of glass doors.  He opened the doors with his mind and stepped out to the balcony.  From there, he looked out on the world of Byss.  
  
The planet was completely in darkness save for the stars.  Palpatine looked past the horrible, deformed gargoyles flying in the sky to look at those stars.  There was only one that he was looking for and he quickly found it.  
  
In orbit of this planet was the new Death Star.  In a matter of six months, it had been constructed.  Bigger and more powerful, it would not have the flaws that lead to the destruction of the first one.  Under the command of Palpatine, the battle station would finally live up to it's great potential.  
  
Also in orbit of the planet was the Imperial fleet.  They would soon be carrying out a very important assignment.  
  
Palpatine went back inside his chambers and into the darkness.  He sensed the presence of others coming.  He pulled the hood of his robe over his head and waited for them.  
  
Using his mind, he opened the doors of his chambers and put on the lights.  Members of his royal guard stepped through and knelt before them.  It was their duty to protect him and escort him to the Death Star.  
  
It was time.  It was time for him to eliminate these problems once and for all.  Soon, there would be no one left to oppose him.  Soon, he would be in complete control of the galaxy.  He imagined that the command crew of the Death Star and the Imperial fleet belied that now they would be heading to Endor to carry out the destruction of the Rebel Alliance.  
  
Palpatine let out a loud, cryptic laugh.  
  
_If they only knew..._  
  
  
Less than an hour later, Palpatine sat on his throne at the highest level on the Death Star.  He sat there, saying nothing as three individuals stood before him.  
  
The most prominent of them were Grand Moff Lord Damon Raynar.  It was Raynar who he had put in charge of the Death Star's construction.  He was tall and imposing.  The man had a stern and unforgiving face to go with his white hair with a matching and very dignified mustache.  A ceremonial sword was strapped to his stark white uniform.  
  
Despite his years, he was the Emperor's top official.  He was extremely cunning and unlike the two men next to him, did not fear the Emperor.  Still, Palpatine knew that Raynar would not try to challenge him for power.  Raynar knew the Emperor was too strong and he knew his place in the Empire.  A clever man.  
  
Next to the Grand Moff was Commander Stanton, the Death Star's second-in-command.  He was a frightened little man, insignificant in the general scheme of things.  He was easily controllable.  
  
The final man was Bevel Lemelisk, the primary designer of the new Death Star.  An extremely obese individual, his mind had been an important tool for Palpatine.  That is why he put him in charge of designing the new Death Star.  He could design the battle station to be superior to its predecessor and he knew what would happen to him if he failed.  
  
The three men had spent the past few minutes giving Palpatine information about the new Death Star and the fleet.   It was information the Emperor already knew.  Still, he sat quietly and let the men talk.  He knew that it would make them feel self-confident about themselves.  Although Palpatine knew that compared to him, the three were insignificant.  
  
"...The flaws of the last Death Star have been completely eliminated," Lemelisk finished saying.  The Emperor had just begun to pay attention once again.  He said nothing.  A nervous Lemelisk stepped back and Commander Stanton reluctantly stepped forward.  
  
"The Death Star superlaser shall be fully operational in little more than a week," he said.  The Emperor still said nothing.  Stanton quickly moved back and Grand Moff Raynar stepped forward.  
  
"All other systems are completely operational, Your Majesty," Raynar said with an air of confidence that the other men lacked.  "I have just been informed that the shield generator on Endor has also been completed.  At your command, we will proceed..."  
  
"We are not going to Endor," the Emperor said, breaking his silence.  
  
The men looked at the Emperor in shock.  They had clearly not expected that.  
  
"Your Majesty?" Raynar asked.  
  
"There has been a change of priorities.  Endor has no meaning to me," the Emperor said.  He hesitated, just enough to cause fear to rise in Stanton and Lemelisk, and for Raynar to become more confused.  
  
"We are heading...for Coruscant," the Emperor said.  
  
Now Raynar was truly shocked.  Stanton and Lemelisk turned their heads to look at each other to register their surprise.  They quickly turned back to face the Emperor.  
  
"My Emperor," Raynar said.  "I don't mean to question but why..."  
  
"Why are we going to Coruscant, Grand Moff?" the Emperor interrupted.  He let out a small laugh and turned away from the men.  He stared out of the main window of his throne world and out at the stars.  Once again, they seemed insignificant when compared to him.  
  
"That is none concern to you," the Emperor finished.  "Besides, you will not be joining us, Raynar."  
  
"Majesty?"  
  
"I have a much more important assignment for you my friend," the Emperor said, turning around to face him.  "Effective immediately, you are to take command of the fleet.  You will proceed to Sullust and eliminate the Rebel fleet."  
  
"Sullust?" Raynar said, completely baffled.  He didn't know what to make out of all this.  "Your Majesty, how do you know that the Rebels are on Sullust?  Our last reports placed them somewhere in the Outer Rim..."  
  
"They are there, Raynar.  You will carry out my orders," the Emperor said firmly, his anger coming dangerously close to the surface.  
  
Knowing he could not argue further, Raynar nodded his head and gave a slight bow.  He would obey.  
  
The Emperor turned to Commander Stanton and Bevel Lemelisk.  The men trembled before his very presence.  
  
"Stanton," Palpatine said.  "Once Grand Moff Raynar has departed, you will set a course to Coruscant.  Best speed."  
  
Stanton nodded his head.  He was baffled by the Emperor's orders but he didn't dare question them.  
  
Palpatine now stared down all three men.  
  
"Tell no one of our setting.  The journey to Coruscant must remain a secret."  
  
The men nodded and with a wave of his hand, they all began to depart from his throne room.  
  
"Grand Moff Raynar."  
  
Raynar stopped and turned back around to face the Emperor.  
  
"This is a critical time for us, my friend," the Emperor said.  "The time has come where we will crush the Rebellion once and for all and bring order back to the galaxy.  The information you need for your mission will be sent to your shuttle.  This mission is important, Lord Damon.  You will not fail me."  
  
Raynar stood before the Emperor.  Despite his apprehension, he did not back down.  Instead, he bowed deeply before the Emperor.  
  
"I will not fail, Your Majesty.  I promise you that the Rebellion will be crushed."  
  
The Emperor nodded and with another wave of his hand, dismissed Raynar.  
  
He was now completely alone in his throne room.  He had given the men their assignments.  Still, there was one more thing that needed to be done.  
  
Palpatine pressed a small button on his throne room.  A holo-projector emanated from the floor and stopped just before him.  Palpatine activated a few more buttons and waited.  
  
In a matter of moments, the image of a Sate Molock appeared before him.  Molock was the Emperor's Grand Vizier.  He was in charge of carrying out the Emperor's domestic and economic policies.  Tax revenue, controlling private businesses, distribution and other matters.  He had been put in charge of maintaining order on Coruscant following the Emperor's departure six months earlier.  Like some many other Imperials, he thought he was vital to the Empire.  He was simply one of the many puppets controlled by Palpatine.  
  
Molock quickly kneeled before the Emperor, a manufactured smile stretched across his face.  
  
"Your Majesty," he said.  "It is so good to hear from you again.  I had hoped..."  
  
"Do not waste my time, Molock," Palpatine said.  The smile was immediately wiped from Molock's face and he tried to exert a more serious look.  
  
"As of this moment," Palpatine continued.  "I hereby declare a state of marital law on Coruscant."  
  
Molock raised his eyebrow in surprise but quickly suppressed it.  He continued to listen to Palpatine.  
  
"Follow standard procedure.  Place General Veers in charge of all forces.  I want all communication jammed.  No messages will be allowed to enter or leave Coruscant.  Do you think you are intelligent enough to carry this out, Molock?"  
  
"O-of course, My Emperor," Molock said.  "I am here to serve you."  
  
"Of course."   The Emperor stared directly at Molock.  "I will be arriving on Coruscant in two days.  See to it that the planet is under your complete control and that the rest of my orders have been carried out.  You will be contacted again once I arrive."  
  
The Emperor disengaged the communication and Molock's image disappeared.  
  
Once again, the Emperor was completely alone.  He sat in silence, his mind focused on the course ahead.  
  
Everything had been set into motion.  Soon, the Rebellion would be crushed and he would come face-to-face with Anakin Skywalker.  After he destroyed Skywalker, the last of the Jedi would finally be wiped out of the galaxy.  The Force would be balanced and he would control it.  
  
The Emperor smiled.  Things were going exactly as he had foreseen.  
  
  
Aboard the Imperial shuttlecraft _Kai_, Grand Moff Raynar sat in his private cabin.  He was reviewing the information given to him by the Emperor.  He was also trying to make sense of his last meeting with him.  
  
_Coruscant...what would he want with Coruscant?  
_  
The reasoning behind the Emperor's latest plan escaped Raynar.  Why would he have his forces go through all the trouble of building the shield generator on Endor only to disregard it when it was complete?  Raynar often wondered what went on in Palpatine's mind.  There was something about the Emperor he had never quite put his finger on...  
  
Still, it did not matter.  He had been given his orders and he would carry them out.  He knew enough not to question the Emperor.  If this was his will, so be it.  
  
Besides, he was more than happy to carry out his assignment.  It would allow him to return to active duty commanding the Imperial fleet.  He had spent so many years administrating.  
  
After he helped the Emperor solidify his power in the early days of the Empire, he had always been among his top officers.  He eventually became a Grand Admiral, in charge of his entire navy.  
  
It was more than a dozen years ago when he received his first administrative position.  That of a sector governor in the Outer Rim.  He proved as successful a politician as he was an officer.  He had reduced the civil unrest in his sector dramatically and carried out the will of the Emperor.  He proceeded to rise further up the political ranks and achieved the goal of becoming a Grand Moff.  
  
After Grand Moff Tarkin's death at the Battle of Yavin, Raynar became the most powerful Moff in the Empire.  He was in control of a sizeable portion of the Core Worlds and most of the Outer Rim.  He answered only to the Emperor.  Finally, he had obtained the power that was befitting a man of his position and class.  
  
His status as the top officer in the Empire was complete following the apparent death of Darth Vader.  Following this, the Emperor had given Raynar his most important assignment.  To take charge and begin work on a brand new Death Star.  It would be the key to crushing maintaining order and stability in the galaxy.  
  
Raynar worked nonstop these past six months to finish constructing the Death Star.  Numerous workers and officers died during the operation but that meant little to Raynar.  All that mattered was that the station was up and operation.  Now it was complete.  
  
And now, the Emperor had given him the ultimate assignment.  To crush the Rebellion once and for all.  
  
Raynar had reviewed the material given to him on the Rebellion.  Raynar was shocked at just how detailed the information was.  Once again, the Emperor had discovered all that there was to know about the enemy.  Raynar wished he had access to this kind of power.  Still, challenging the Emperor was not only the action of a traitor, it was also suicide.  He would be content with what he had.  
  
Raynar smiled as he finished his review of the Rebel fleet.  They would be caught completely off guard by the attack.  At long last, the stain that these rebel scum had left on the galaxy would be wiped clean forever.  They would indeed be crushed and order would be brought back to the galaxy.  He would remain as the top officer of the Empire.  
  
The thought of this put a sadistic smile on Raynar's face.  
  
A beep from the nearby communications console broke his thoughts.  He went over to it and press a button.  
  
"Yes?" Raynar said.  
  
"Sir," the voice of his pilot said.  "We are approaching the _Executor_.  We will be landing in the hanger shortly."  
  
"Very well," Raynar said.  "I'll join you on the bridge shortly."  
  
Raynar clicked off the console and left his cabin.  He was heading straight for the bridge.  His sadistic smile once again returned to his face.  
  
He would be called to duty once more.  A chance to restore order to the galaxy awaited him.  With the _Executor_ at his command, as well as the entire Imperial fleet, this mission would be a success.  
  
Still, there was one minor thing he needed to take care.   It involved the _Executor_'s commander, Admiral Piett.  He had failed the Empire on his last mission.  He had let on of the galaxies most dangerous fugitives slip through his grasp.  It was time for Piett to be...retired.  
  
  
Admiral Piett waited impatiently on the bridge of the _Executor_.  He was breathing heavy and his hands were fidgeting.  The ship was completing its repairs of the damage caused by the X-Wing fighter.  They were now on Byss, along with the rest of the fleet.  Once the repairs were taken care of, Piett would lead the fleet back to the forest moon of Endor.  For the admiral, it could not come soon enough.  
  
He had yet to hear from the Emperor regarding the incident at Dantooine.  Piett had been a nervous wreck these last few days.  He had been wondering when the order would come to terminate his service to the Empire.  Fortunately, that had not occurred.  
  
It had been surprisingly quiet.  He had gone about his business and carried out his duties to the fleet.  
  
Piett began to calm himself.  Once his breathing returned to normal and his hands were perfectly still, he let out a small smile.  Perhaps he had just been overreacting.  He was sure of it.  He was too important to the Empire.  
  
His first officer, Captain Del Finis, approached him and saluted.  Piett saluted back.  
  
"Your report, Captain."  
  
"All damage has been repaired.  The ship is fully functional," Finis said.  
  
Piett smiled again.  He had nothing to worry about.  
  
"Excellent."  Piett walked to the center of the bridge and prepared to address his crew.  
  
"We are ready," Piett said.  "It's time for us to move on.  Helm, set a course for Endor..."  
  
"Belay that order."  
  
A sudden feeling of dread filled Piett's body as he heard the familiar voice.   The Admiral watched the form of Grand Moff Raynar marched onto the bridge.  Raynar presented a dignified, yet imposing presence.  Piett swallowed nervously as he felt the apprehension return to him.  If there was ever an officer in the Empire who was nearly as intimidating as Darth Vader had been, it was Raynar.  
  
Still, Piett forced up a smile as he approached Raynar.  
  
"Grand Moff Raynar," Piett said.  "It is so good to see you again, sir.  I must admit, I never expected..."  
  
One look from Raynar's unforgiving face instantly silenced Piett.  The Grand Moff walked passed Piett to the center of the bridge.  He turned around to address the crew.  
  
"There has been a change of plans," he said.  "By order of the Emperor himself, I am taking command of this ship and of the fleet.  Our orders will now take us to the Sullust system.  I will reveal to you the nature of our mission when I believe the time is right."  
  
The crew looked at Raynar in surprise.  Piett, who had just lost his command, was the most shocked of all.  With his anger rising, he walked towards Raynar.  
  
Raynar saw him approach and gave him a glare that stopped the Admiral dead in his tracks.  Looking at Raynar now, Piett knew he wasn't going to like what the man was going to say.  
  
Raynar moved closer to Piett until the two were face-to-face.  His eyes burned into Piett.  
  
"There is another matter I need to take care of.   That matter is you, Piett," Raynar said bluntly.  "You have failed the Empire once again.  Your failure to bring in a single Rebel has angered the Emperor.  This, and your inability to capture the Rebels at Bespin has left you expendable."  
  
"B-but, Grand Moff," Piett stammered.   "I did the best I could.   Complications arose.   It wasn't my..."  
  
Raynar held up a hand, silencing Piett.  Raynar turned his back on Piett and walked a step forward.  His hand rested dangerously on the hilt of his sword.  Piett began to tremble in fear as he realized what would happen to him.  
  
"You are a disgrace to the Empire, Piett," Raynar said.  "As such, you will be dealt with accordingly."  
  
With that, Raynar pulled out his sword.  He turned around and swung it at Piett.  In one swift motion, he decapitated Piett.  
  
Piett's head spun around on his shoulders momentarily before rolling off and falling to the ground.  His now headless corpse quickly followed.  
  
The crew looked at Raynar in horror.  Raynar calmly put his sword away and looked up at the crew.  His face was a cold and deadly one.  
  
"These are critical times," he said.  "We have the Rebel Alliance right where we want them.  Failure will not be tolerated."  
  
Raynar turned to Captain Finis.  
  
"Captain."  
  
"Yes, sir?" Finis said quickly.  
  
"Send a priority message to the commanders of every ship in the fleet.  I will address them shortly.  When you are done, get this ship ready for combat.  Do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Yes, Grand Moff...sir!" Finis said, and hurried as fast as he could to complete his assignments.  
  
Raynar began to depart the bridge.  Before he left, he looked down at what use to be Admiral Piett.  He then looked up at the still stunned crew with a look of utter disgust.  
  
"Have this mess cleaned up," Raynar said.  "I don't want blood on the bridge."  
  
The crew moved quickly to carry out the orders as Raynar departed the bridge.  
  
  
The X-Wing shook slightly as it made its landing on the rocky terrain.  Anakin shut down the systems, sat back, and glanced at Amidala.  She gave him a gentle, reassuring smile.  
  
They had landed on a small, mostly unsettled moon on the Outer Rim, and were now waiting for the twins to arrive in the _Falcon_ with Han, Chewie, 3PO, and Lando.  Anakin and Luke had been in contact after Dantooine, and had agreed that they should rendezvous to figure out what was next now that both Han and Amidala were safe.  
  
All their transmissions had been text only – it was the best way to hide the messages – which meant the twins still didn't know about the change their father had undergone on Dagobah.  Anakin wondered why he hadn't just told Luke.  He supposed it was the type of thing best dealt with in person.  
  
"You're nervous," Amidala said simply.  
  
He arched an eyebrow at her.  "Why should I be nervous?"  
  
"It's a good change, Anakin, but an enormous one nonetheless.  I think it's natural to wonder how others will react."  
  
Anakin shrugged, not exactly sure how to sort out what he felt.  "They've accepted me as Vader for quite some time now.  You would think –"  
  
"They accepted you as Anakin.  As their father," Amidala insisted.  
  
"It's been a very…difficult…6 months for us, Amidala.  Especially for Leia.  I just don't know how they'll react to this."  
  
"I understand your concern, but, like I said, this is a good thing.  It'll throw them a bit, but they'll both be happy for you."   After a pause, she added, "I know Leia's had a harder time with all of this than Luke, but from what you've told me, I think she's handling it in her own way, and is doing the best she can.  And having Han back can only help her, I think."  
  
He nodded slowly.  "It will help her enormously.  You have no idea how relieved I am that my actions didn't stop them from being together."  
  
"Maybe this is what the two of you need.  I'm sure that it would have been impossible for her to really put things behind her without knowing what happened to Han.  Now that he's safe, perhaps she'll truly be able to move on," she said hopefully.  
  
He looked down at his fidgeting hands.  "I hope so.  I know I don't have any right to ask a thing of her – but I just want so much for us to have a real relationship...  I have the distinct feeling that Han won't be too interested in putting things behind us."   He sighed.  "I can only keep trying, and trust in the Force.  I've gotten this far, and I never thought even this much was remotely possible."  
  
Amidala leaned forward and cradled his face with her hands.  "It'll work out, Anakin," she whispered.  
  
Anakin was still not quite used to living outside the mask and suit, and he felt surges of electricity dance over his skin when she touched him.  It was a simple gesture, but he was determined that he would never again take such things for granted.  His eyes shut as he gently nuzzled against her palms.  She watched him silently, tracing his cheekbones with her thumbs – understanding his feelings, and allowing him to have the moment.  
  
He kissed her hand, and murmured, "You don't know how much we've all needed you, Amidala."  
  
The proximity alert went off, announcing the arrival of the_ Falcon_ in the moon's orbit.  They would land in a few minutes.  
  
"Finally," she said softly.  
  
He knew what she meant.  Their family was completely whole again.  Finally.  
  
  
"I almost wish we could just stay here."  
  
Leia glanced quizzically at Luke as she brought the _Falcon_ out of hyperspace.  He had been silent almost the whole trip, and his words now confused her.  
  
"Stay here?  What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean I wish we could stay on this moon and live quietly for a while.  No Rebels, no Palpatine, nothing.  Just our family."   He leaned back in his chair.  "Don't worry, I know it will never happen.  It was just a thought."  
  
"We'd probably all wind up killing each other anyway," Leia said, in what even she knew was a weak attempt at humor.  "We're not exactly a normal family – even if we had some 'time off' I don't think we'd know what to do with it."  
  
"You're probably right."   He glanced at her.  "So how did Han take all of this?"  
  
"You two haven't talked?"  
  
"Not really, not about this."  Luke managed a rueful smile.  "I get the feeling he thinks we've gone insane.  I don't think he even knows where to begin talking about it."  
  
Leia glanced out of the cockpit toward the quarters she shared with Han.  He and Chewie were in there talking.  "That's exactly what he thinks.  I really don't know how he's going to respond to seeing…him…when we get there, Luke."  
  
Luke sat up and gave her an appraising stare.  "How are _you_ going to react?"  
  
Leia rolled her eyes.  "Do we have to do this again?  I'll react the way I've been reacting for about half a year now."  
  
"And how _is_ that, exactly, Leia?  I really can't tell how you feel about this – sometimes it seems like you've accepted everything…other times, I can almost feel you wanting to explode."   She turned away from him.  "I'm not saying that this is supposed to be easy for you –"  
  
"Then what are you saying?" She ran a hand through her hair in agitation.  "You know, despite your claims of being confused by me, you actually read me pretty well.  I'm at the point now where I _want_ to be able to let things go.  It's too hard to carry all of this around all the time.  And I do believe that he's changed."  
  
"But…?"  
  
"But there are other times that I look at him, and I see him on Bespin, or on the Death Star, and I don't know what to do with that."   Leia wrapped her arms around herself tightly, and turned her attention to the viewport.  "I just keep thinking that at some point, I'll find a way to resolve this."  
  
Luke responded quietly, "You need to talk to him about this.  And I mean tell him everything.  The two of you have all these barriers up between you – I know you're both afraid of making things worse, but I think this uneasy truce has gone on long enough.  You both have to get on the other side of this, and there is no way to do that unless you face all of those conflicting feelings with him."  
  
She continued to stare out at the stars, and at the moon, which had just come into view.  
  
"Leia, promise me you'll talk to him when we arrive."  
  
After a moment, she nodded.  
  
Luke accepted her response, and decided to switch subjects.  "It will be wonderful to see Mother, won't it?"  
  
Leia gave him a full, bright smile.  He loved to see that from her, and only wished it would happen more often.  "Luke, you don't know how much I've been looking forward to this."  
  
"Oh, I think I have an idea," he replied, returning her smile.  
  
They prepared for the final decent on the moon.  
  
  
Luke gave Leia's shoulder a squeeze as the _Falcon_'s ramp gradually opened for their parents to enter.  He almost felt giddy – like a small child on his birthday, almost ready to burst from the excitement and anticipation.  It was a silly thing, but he thought that he had more than earned it…that they had all more than earned it.  He only wished that Leia could have the same feeling without all of her anxieties.  
  
Han stood behind them silently, arms crossed.  Luke had pressed him for his thoughts on Father's arrival, but all that Han would say was that he'd be there for Leia and wouldn't make any trouble.  Chewie seemed to be waiting for Han's reaction before making up his mind about all of this.  Lando certainly wasn't looking forward to this little reunion, but admitted to Luke that he felt he had little right to speak one way or the other on the subject.  Which meant that Luke only had 3PO to share his unbridled enthusiasm with (the droid was terribly excited to see his master and mistress – and R2 – again).  
  
Finally, the ramp finished its decent with a thud, and Luke saw his mother began to come up it.  He felt a little startled when he noticed how much older she looked; but then almost had to laugh at himself for expecting his own mother to be his age.  She still was beautiful though, and to his relief, she looked quite well.  Luke had wondered how much of a toll the last twenty-odd years had had on her.  He knew it must have been enormous, but he took comfort in the fact that she seemed fine now.  
  
He immediately ran to her, gathering her in a hug before she had fully boarded the ship.  He heard his mother laugh, and could feel Leia coming up just behind them.  After a long moment, he whispered, "Welcome home, Mother."  And this was home.  Whatever their feelings for Tatooine, or Alderaan, or Naboo…all that mattered was that they were all safe, sound, and together.  
  
Amidala smiled warmly, and stepped back to get a good look at him, and at Leia.  "Thank you, Luke.  It's so wonderful to finally –"  
  
She was interrupted by a sharp gasp from Leia.  Luke glanced over his mother's shoulder, and saw a man coming up the ramp.  
  
His father.  
  
His father.  Luke recognized him by his Force signature – though even that had changed somehow.  It was clearer or stronger…Luke couldn't put his finger on it, but figured that Father's time with Yoda was well spent.  
  
But the way he _looked_…  
  
He was completely, perfectly normal.  And healthy.  As if he had never worn that awful suit or suffered any of those injuries.  Luke had seen his father's face underneath the mask, and could see something of that face in the man standing before him.  But now he was vibrant – his skin was flush, his eyes were a brilliant, flashing blue – he just looked alive.  
  
R2-D2 rolled past silently as Anakin stood next to his wife, gazing briefly at those congregated in the ship's hold, and eventually resting on his children.  "Luke, Leia, it's me."   They continued to gape at him.  "As you can see, I've been healed…" Silence still.  "I know this is a surprise…" he glanced at Amidala, then looked back to the twins, and waited.  
  
Luke stepped away from his mother, and made his way over to Anakin.  "This is amazing…I didn't think anything like this was possible."  
  
"Neither did I…but all things are possible through the Force.  That is a lesson I will not forget again."  
  
A large smile spread across Luke's face, and he opened his arms to hug his father tightly.  "I'm very, very happy for you, Father."  
  
"Thank you," he replied.  
  
Luke stepped back and turned around, and suddenly, all eyes were on Leia, waiting for her reaction.  Luke felt her struggling again, and hoped she would just allow herself to be glad for Father.  
  
Finally, she took a deep, shaky breath, and said, "I'm happy for you, too."  
  
Anakin nodded.  
  
An awkward silence followed.  Clearly, they both wanted to say more, but neither seemed able to make a move.  Luke silently urged Leia to go on.  
  
But before she could respond, Mother reached out to greet and hug her daughter.  The two were soon smiling and laughing, and some of the tension in the room was eased.  
  
Han nodded to Luke and Leia and quietly left the room.  Apparently, he was satisfied that Leia would be all right, and that Anakin wasn't posing any immediate threat.  Chewie, Lando, and the droids followed him out.  
  
Anakin turned to Luke.  "I'll have to try to talk to them later.  I am greatly relieved to see Han looking so well."  
  
"This is rather confusing for him, as you might imagine."  
  
Anakin nodded.  He cleared his throat and lowered his voice.  "How do you think Leia's dealing with it?"  
  
Luke put a hand on his father's shoulder.  "You need to ask _her_, Father.  The two of you really need to work this all out."  
  
"Yes, we do," Leia interrupted softly.  She walked over to Anakin and took his hand.  "I need to talk to you."  
  
Amidala motioned to Luke that they should leave, and they did, talking and laughing and catching up.  
  
Once they were gone, Anakin and Leia stared at each other silently.  Finally, Anakin decided to take risk: he opened his arms and held them out to her.  
  
Leia felt the struggle begin anew within her.  But this time, she knew she had to get past it.  She stepped into his embrace, tears forming in her eyes, and allowed him to hold her.  It was time to put this behind her.  
  
They remained in the embrace for many long moments in silence.  It was a comfortable silence, but still…it seemed that whenever they were together, no matter what the situation, they talked as little as possible.  Leia needed that to end now.  Despite their reluctance, she knew there were countless things she wanted – needed – to say to him.  
  
But the words still stuck in her throat.  Where was she supposed to begin?  
  
"Just say it, Leia," her father told her gently.  "Whatever it is."  
  
She pondered it for a moment, then whispered, "I think I may have been the only person in the galaxy who hated that mask and armor as much as you did."  
  
Leia thought he would bristle at the mention, but he didn't seem surprised at all.  "You're probably right.  I don't think either of us were very good at getting past…Vader's exterior.  I know that I felt trapped by it; that I would never truly be free of that life as long as I looked that way, no matter how much I had changed otherwise."  
  
She swallowed hard against the lump in her throat, ordering herself to keep going, to keep talking.  "I wondered if I'd ever be able to truly see you any differently.  And every time I thought I might be able to, I would look at you…" she shrugged.  "It was like I was constantly being reminded that I _shouldn't_ forgive you.  And I'd be right back to square one."  
  
She felt him hold her closer as he said, "That's over now.  For both of us.  We can really move on now."  
  
"But isn't that…wrong though?  If you've changed, then that's it, and we shouldn't be worried about what you look like."  
  
He pulled back a little, so he could look at her as he spoke.  "You're right, and that's something I had to realize myself before I was allowed to be healed.  But don't blame yourself for having a normal reaction to all of this, Leia.  For decades, that suit _was_ me.  I chose to look that way because I knew how people would react to me.  Besides, you had many…legitimate reasons to be angry at me."  
  
She dropped her forehead to his chest and released a very shaky sigh.  "That didn't make it _easier_ to hate you though.  I told myself that I would never forgive you if I couldn't find Han again…but even when I thought that, I didn't know how I could possibly keep it up.  I felt like I was being ripped apart.  It was just weighing me down – I didn't know how to get rid of it, I wasn't sure I wanted to."   Leia smiled through her tears.  "It's such relief now…"  
  
Anakin stroked her hair and matched her smile.  "I know.  Believe me, I know."  
  
Someone cleared their throat, and Leia and Anakin turned to the door.  Luke stood there, grinning at their reunion.  Then he remembered he had something to tell them.  "We're going to leave soon.  We think we should regroup with the Rebellion at Sullust."  
  
The mention of the planet briefly set Anakin on edge – he would have to return to the planet where Vader was born?  And face the Rebels at the same time?  – but Leia gave his hand a squeeze, and he immediately felt more under control.  Luke continued, "We'll figure out what to tell the Rebels about you father, don't worry.  But we really need to find out what's happening."  
  
Anakin nodded.  He knew there were no demons that he could not face, not as long as he had his family by his side.  It was time for him to finally face his destiny.  
  
  
The _Millennium Falcon_ and Anakin's X-Wing fighter broke hyperspace at the same time.  They proceeded to enter the Sullust system.  Before them lay the vast Rebel fleet.  
  
The fleet was stretched out as far as the eye could see.  Ships of all kinds were present.  Corellian gunships, Calamarian tankers, Bestinian frigates, various types of battle ships, destroyers, cruisers, bombers, carriers, shuttles, blockade runners, transport vehicles, and manowars.  Every type of fighter was also present from X-Wings to the brand new A-Wings.  There were even a few old Naboo Royal starfighters and what appeared to be a pair of modified Jedi starfighters.  Rebels from across the galaxy, both soldier and civilian, waited eagerly for orders aboard those ships.  
  
This would be the single biggest and most important mission in the history of the Rebel Alliance.  Six months ago, following their devastating defeat on Hoth, the Rebel fleet had been on the run and demoralized.  Thanks in large part to the tactical information that they received secretly from Anakin Skywalker the Rebels had managed to strike at the Empire while rebuilding _and_ amassing for a final mission.  
  
Now, the Rebellion was stronger than it had ever been.  Soon, they would strike at the very heart of the Empire.  At stake would be the future of an entire galaxy.  This determined band, on many occasions called "insignificant" by the Emperor, was not about to fail.  
  
As the _Falcon_ and the X-Wing continued to make their way through the fleet, Amidala could not help but be amazed.  When she had helped put the Rebellion together nearly twenty years ago, she had grave doubts as to whether it would survive.  It had occurred shortly after her failed confrontation with Anakin.  Even though she knew from her children that it would, she could not help but be plagued by these doubts.  
  
Her mind continued to think back to the early days.  It was easy to find a few senators who would go along with her.  It was the average citizen that proved the most difficult.  
  
She had to actively recruit the early members.  As if she were running for Queen once again.  The small meetings she would have in the slums of planets like Malastare and Bestine.  Sometimes talking to as little as three people at a time.  Many of them would laugh and scoff at the idea of opposing the Empire.  They thought her to be a crazy woman.  An idealistic fool from another era, one they perceived was gone forever.  But for the many who laughed at her, there were always a few who would listen to her.  Those few shared her views or came to be persuaded by her arguments before them.  They became the early members of what was now the Rebel Alliance.  
  
After she escaped what would have been her death on Malastare, she took on increasingly limited role in the Rebellion.  She would meet with various leaders, attended rallies, and even participated on a secret mission or two.  But she had been completely gone from Alliance affairs for the last five years.  Her constant pursuit by the Empire had just made it too impossible to participate without exposing the Alliance.  
  
But now, as she saw the vast fleet all around her, she let out a satisfied smile.  What had started as a small group of politicians had grown to entire systems of planets and species.  Each of them had their own reasons and purposes for being here.  But they were here, and would fight the Empire to the very end.  That brought great comfort to Amidala's heart.  
  
  
Anakin also watched the Rebellion as he flew past them.  Even when he had been Darth Vader, he had had a secret admiration for the Rebellion.  A group of individuals, outnumbered and outgunned in every way by a much stronger Empire but still wanting to give everything they could to oppose it.  There was always honor in that.  
  
There was one thing however that Anakin's mind was most focused on.  He had a nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach.  As the X-Wing continued to fly through the fleet, his eyes darted to the planet that they were orbiting.  
  
_Sullust_.  
  
The same planet where he and Obi-Wan had fought to the death nearly twenty-five years ago.  Obi-Wan had defeated him.  Anakin had fallen into the fiery molten pit of Mount Sullust.  For an entire week, he struggled to survive, consumed from head to toe in molten lava.  Only his considerable hate had kept him alive.  
  
When he had finally managed to crawl out, he was a burnt shell of his former shelf.  On that day, Anakin Skywalker had ceased to exist...and Darth Vader had been born.  
  
Anakin tried unsuccessfully to suppress a shudder.  His hands were fidgeting slightly on the ship's controls.  This world, along with Tatooine, were the only two that Anakin had no desire to visit when he had been Vader.  He hadn't even been anywhere near the system.  Part of him was glad the Rebel base was not located on this world.  He was having doubts as to whether he could even step foot on the planet.  
  
A reassuring hand rested on his shoulder.  Anakin turned around to Amidala.  She gave him a warm smile.  
  
"Are you alright, Ani?" she asked.  
  
Anakin smiled.  "I believe I am now, Ami."   He put his hand on hers and looked straight into Amidala's eyes.  Such warmth, such confidence.  It immediately made Anakin feel better.  He gave her a warm smile.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
He turned back around as his ship moved past Sullust.  He felt his anxiety begin to fade.  His muscles, which had been very tense, finally began to relax.  
  
_I can survive this._  
  
Anakin turned his attention back to the _Millennium Falcon_.  His ship continued to follow her closely.  The _Falcon_ had just reached the end of the fleet.  They were headed for the largest of the Rebellion's Star Cruisers, the _Headquarters Frigate_.  It was there that the two ships would land.  The frigate also housed a number of the Rebellion's leaders, most notably the High Command of which Leia was a member.  
  
After a few moments, the two ships successfully landed in the massive hanger.  Anakin left his fighter first, followed by Amidala.  Soon, everyone had left their respective ship and had gathered in a small circle on the landing bay.  All of them except Lando, who had quickly managed to disappear.  
  
"Where's Lando?" Han asked.  
  
Leia looked around.  "I'm not sure.  Did he say where he was going?"  
  
"Probably looking to jump ship," Han answered.  "Knowing him, he'll want to get out of here before the fighting starts.  
  
Leia gave an annoyed look but quickly shook it off.  She focused her attention on everyone gathered in the circle.  
  
"This is a very important time for us," Leia said.  "The Alliance is planning their biggest mission yet and have united with nearly every rebel group in the galaxy.  I'll be able to fill you in on more shortly."  
  
Leia then turned her attention to Anakin.  "There is another matter," Leia said.  "Father, I...I think it's best that we meet with Mon Mothma immediately.  She is the only one who knows about our secret."  
  
Leia remembered having to tell Mon Mothma about what she and Luke had learned on Dagobah.  The woman's surprise had been considerable when told about the secret.  Nevertheless, she trusted the two of them, especially her old colleague Leia and had allowed the two to go to Coruscant to carry out their mission.  
  
Amidala turned her attention to Leia.  "I've met Mon Mothma once before," Amidala said.  "But I don't know her as well as you, Leia.  How do you think that she will react?"  
  
Leia shook her head.  "I can't say, Mother.  She's a good woman but she can be...very difficult.  In this case, I'm not quite sure what she will do.  But still, I think this is something we have to do.  She knows about the secret and would soon put things together.  I don't want to have to lie to her."  
  
Anakin watched his daughter for a moment, and then nodded.  Having lived a lie for more than two decades, he more than anyone understood her dilemma.  Anakin didn't want to have to resort back to lying during his stay with the Rebellion.  
  
"I understand, Leia," Anakin said.  "I will be more than happy to meet with Mon Mothma."  
  
Leia gave Anakin a relived smile.  
  
The Skywalkers, along with Threepio and Artoo, had broken off from the circle and prepared to go to Mon Mothma.  Leia soon realized that Han and Chewie weren't with them.  She looked around and found the two heading towards the _Falcon_.  
  
"Han!" Leia called out.  Han turned around as she walked up to him.  
  
"Han," Leia said again, concern evident in her voice.  "You're not...leaving are you?"  
  
Han smiled and shook his head.  "Of course not, Leia.  I told you I wouldn't.  Chewie and me are just heading back to the _Falcon_ to look her over.  You know, you and Luke managed to put a lot of bumps on my ship since I've been gone.  I might have to charge the Rebellion for the repairs."  
  
Leia let out a small laugh.  She immediately felt silly for thinking that Han would leave them...and for that matter, her.  
  
Han's face suddenly turned serious.  He looked Leia straight in the face.  
  
"I could come with you when you meet Mon Mothma," Han said.  He turned his attention to Anakin.  Anakin was having a quiet conversation with Luke and Amidala.  "I still don't trust him, Leia.  He could be planning something when you all meet with her."  
  
Leia let out a sigh, and then turned away from Han's gaze.  She was afraid he was going to say something.  She had hoped he would try to accept this.  Although she understood his concern, she had really hoped that they could put this all behind them.  Maybe she was just kidding herself.  
  
Leia turned back to Han and met his gaze.  "Do you trust me, Han?"  
  
"What kind of question is that?" Han asked.  
  
"Do you?"  
  
"Of course I do, Leia."  
  
"Then will you please trust me now, Han?" Leia asked.  "I know how you feel about him.  I understand that.  But please believe me when I tell you that he's changed.  If he were still the man who did to you what he did on Bespin, I wouldn't be with him.  But he's not that man anymore.  Vader is dead.  He's Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight and my father.  Han...I don't expect you to like him, or even trust him...but will you at least trust me and trust what I'm doing?"  
  
Han looked at her for a long time.  He turned his attention briefly on the Skywalkers for a moment, and then to Leia.  
  
"Look," Han said.  "If you say that he's changed and that you trust him...then I believe you.  But I still don't like it.  I might never like it."  
  
Leia nodded her head.  
  
"I understand."   She wrapped her arms around Han.  Han returned the embrace.  "Thank you."  
  
  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**_IN THE HANDS OF THE FORCE_**_  
_**(_Part 4_)  
**by **Darth Pipes** and **ami-padme  
**joesw77@aol.com, ami_padme@yahoo.com  
  


The Skywalkers sat in anxious silence straight across from her.  And Mon Mothma stared right back at them, fixing each of them with a cold gaze.  She sat behind her desk, her hands tightly folded in front of her, her lips pressed into a thin line.  She wasn't sure what to make of any of them, or of the situation they now found themselves in.  All she knew was that sitting too close to Darth Vader – it was more unnerving than anything she had experienced.  Somehow, the fact that he appeared so…non-threatening…didn't help.  
  
Leia cleared her throat, and Mothma brought her gaze around to the Princess.  "I don't suppose there's any need for introductions, but – these are my parents, Amidala and Anakin Skywalker.  They are here to join the Rebellion, and offer whatever assistance they can."  
  
_Unbelievable, _she thought irritably.  "Lord Vader sits across from me, offering his assistance," she said flatly.  "I'm sure you can imagine that this has put me in a difficult position."  
  
"Of course," Leia responded.  "But we need to deal with it.  Now.  This is too…explosive an issue to try and ignore."  
  
"Indeed."   She stood from her chair, and began to pace back and forth behind it.  "Only Palpatine is a greater enemy of this Alliance.  If I had my way, you'd be thrown in a cell and left there until the fighting ended, and then you'd be made to pay for the crimes you've committed, for the lives you've taken, for all the unspeakable –"  
  
"Is that what you plan to do?" Amidala interrupted.  
  
"Why shouldn't I?" she responded indignantly.  "You should know better than anyone what a challenge it is to try and keep this Alliance together.  So what's my alternative?  Tell the Rebels that Vader is our newest recruit?" Her eyes bore into Anakin's.  "They won't care what you look like.  They won't care what you say.  You'll be lucky if they don't tear you limb from limb on sight."  
  
Anakin bowed his head.  "I realize that.  And I know that there is a punishment that awaits me – I don't wish to avoid it.  But you must know that it is critical I be involved in this fight.  I _need_ to be there, for reasons that would be difficult to explain."  
  
Mothma jumped a little, completely taken aback.  "That's nonsense.  You have been helpful in providing us tactical information, and you can continue to be helpful in that regard.  But don't mistake your usefulness for anything else.  You are neither trusted nor welcome here.  And I certainly will not allow you to be in any critical positions during our next offensive."   With a significant glance at Leia, she added, "In fact, the possibility that you might be at all privy to our plans disturbs me."  
  
She thought Leia would be angered by the implication, but instead the Princess calmly stood and met her gaze.  "I understand your concerns.  No matter what we decide to do, this is going to be difficult.  But there are a few things we need to set out on the table.  
  
"This is a critical time for the Rebellion.  Do you want to cause the uproar and distraction that arresting Darth Vader would inevitably bring?  Do you want to raise suspicion by removing Luke and I from the command structure of the Alliance without explanation?  Do you want to deprive the Rebellion of a key component of their potential success against the Empire?" Mothma began to interrupt, but Leia held up her hand to silence her.  "You know my father was a great Jedi.  And while you may not understand everything about their Order, I can tell you that our efforts can only be so successful against a Sith.  There is more to this than simply winning the battle.  I guarantee you that without my father's presence, Palpatine will have a great advantage."  
  
Mothma didn't answer Leia on that point.  Though she hadn't personally known the Skywalkers during the Clone Wars, she had heard of the exploits of the great Jedi, Anakin Skywalker.  He had been a hero during those times; he had been a hope to the Republic.  His "death" had been a grievous blow to the Jedi and the Republic military – it seemed to be a turning point in the Wars, even without anyone knowing what had truly become of him.  It seemed somewhat foolish to put so much into one man, but she knew that had been the feeling back then.  In fact, she had been pleased to learn that a Skywalker had joined the Rebellion decades later, and had admitted to him that she hoped he could bring that same kind of energy to the Rebellion.  
  
So, even now, she felt that she couldn't completely dismiss what Leia was saying, despite the fact that the rational part of her told her that this was crazy.  
  
Unable to push herself into a final decision, she looked at Leia and shrugged.  "The bottom line here is that I don't want to tell _anyone_ about him.  At all.  If word of his presence were to get out, it would be a crippling distraction.  Which, I'm afraid, leaves me with my hands tied – for now.  Eventually, I will figure something better out, and we will certainly have to revisit this issue of him being at all involved in the upcoming assault.  
  
"For the time being, do not tell anyone that you are Darth Vader.  I don't care what story you come up with, but no one else must know.  You _must_ maintain a low profile, and come in contact with a few people as possible.  If you don't do this, you will force me to act, and the consequences will be…unpleasant for all of us."  
  
All eyes turned to Anakin.  After a long moment, he nodded.  "I do not wish to harm the Rebellion's efforts in any way.  I will act according to the advice of you and Leia.  We can address the other issues later."  
  
Mothma sat again.  "Fine.  Know that I will be watching you closely, and that I _will_ find a better solution to this soon."  
  
"That's fine," Leia replied.  "I think it's best that we leave now."  The Skywalkers stood and began to leave the room.  Leia turned back to Mon Mothma and added quietly, "For whatever it's worth, I trust him.  Despite the trouble it entails, this is a good thing for the Alliance."  
  
Mothma said nothing in reply.  Leia turned and followed her family out of the room.  
  
  
_Why the hell am I doing this?  
_  
This wasn't the first time that thought had gone through Han Solo's mind.  He was making his way through the top levels of the _Headquarters Frigate_.  He was on his way to a meeting with General Madine where he would do something he had once thought impossible...join the Rebellion.  
  
Han shook his head in disbelief.  He had decided long ago to stay out of the Rebellion.  He wasn't going to die over someone's cause.  It was foolish to oppose the Empire.  He had always disliked the Empire but they were too strong.  They couldn't be stopped and opposing them would only lead to a quick death.  So, what had happened since then for him to change his mind?  
  
_Like I have to ask._  
  
Luke and Leia.  That's what happened.  His life changed forever when he met those two.  Before them, everybody else he had ever cared for, with the exception of Chewie, had either died or abandoned him.  The name "Solo" had been fitting for him.  Before he met them, he was pretty much resigned to the fact that he was going to live out a very lonely existence.  
  
But then Luke and Leia came along and changed that.  Despite his usually...difficult personality, they had stuck by him.  They did not abandon him even though he at one time tried to do the same to them.  They stood by him in the most difficult of times and had risked everything to rescue him from Jabba.  He could truly call the two his friends.  Han knew from years of experience that people like that didn't come along very often.  
  
Most importantly, he cared about both of them.  Luke was like the brother he never had, and Leia...she was more important to him than she could possibly imagine.  Even though he questioned their judgment in associating with Vader..."Anakin"…he would not leave them.  The running would stop here.  Besides, somebody had to keep an eye on those two.  They always had a tendency to get themselves into some kind of trouble.  
  
There was also another reason he would join the Rebellion.  Although he had thought it foolish to oppose the Empire, the events of the last few years had begun to change that opinion.  In the more than three years he had been with the Rebels, he had seen just how evil the Empire truly was.  He had seen results of their rule on many planets, particularly Alderaan.  Their disregard for the rights of sentient beings and for life itself was appalling.  He knew now that he could not simply stand by and allow it to happen.  He had to fight the Empire.  He knew now how important this rebellion was.  He would fight Palpatine and his Empire to the end.  Even if one day that cost him his life.  
  
Han once again shook his head in disbelief.  It looked as if this old crook had finally become an idealistic fool.  
  
If Han had been paying attention, he would have noticed the man walking straight towards him.  Instead, he ran straight into him.  The two men reeled backwards and quickly looked at each other.  
  
"Han!" Lando said.  
  
The two men looked at each other in surprise.   Each had the look of a child caught by a parent doing something wrong.  Han was the more stunned of the two.  Lando now stood before him in the uniform of a Rebel general.  
  
"Lando!" Han said.  "What are you doing here?"  
  
"What are you doing here?" Lando asked back.  
  
"I asked first," Han said.  He looked at Lando again, not quite believing what he saw.  "Did you join the Rebellion?"  
  
Lando had a look of mock-horror on his face.  "Me?  What gave you that idea?"  
  
"Well the uniform gave me a clue," Han said sarcastically.  
  
Lando gave him a roguish grin.  "What, this old thing?  I just want to look my best for the princess."  
  
The grin was wiped off of Lando's face when Han punched him in the stomach.  Lando doubled over and fell to his knees.  He coughed several times but managed to bring up his hands.  
  
"Hey...old buddy...I was just kidding."  Lando took a few moments to regain his breath and rise to his feet.  "Yes, I've joined the Rebellion."  
  
Han looked at Lando, amazed.  If there was one other person he never expected to join the Rebellion, it was Lando.  
  
"Just how much have I missed since I've been gone?" Han asked.  
  
"Quite a lot," Lando said.  "Why are you so surprised, Han?"  
  
"Come on, Lando," Han said.  "You know, you're the last person people I'd would expect to get mixed up in this all of this.  What did they offer you?"  
  
"They didn't offer me anything," Lando said emphatically.  "I owe the Empire for what happened at Cloud City and this is the best way to collect."  
  
Han raised an eyebrow suspiciously.  
  
"And?"  
  
Lando gave Han a lopsided grin.  "Well...I can't say I'm not looking out for my own self-interests.  Have you ever given any thought to what might happen if the Rebellion wins this war?  Helping them achieve that victory will make me a lot of friends in the new government.  That could turn out to be very profitable."  
  
Han laughed.  He was glad that he and Lando were on good terms again.  It might be along time before he could forget what happened on Cloud City but Lando was still his friend.  He knew how important it was to have someone like him fighting for the Rebellion.  
  
"Good to see you haven't changed, Lando," Han said.  
  
Now Lando was the one to raise an eyebrow.  "Who says I haven't?" He turned around and looked back at General Madine's office.  He then turned back around to Han.  "So...what made you decide to join the Rebellion full-time.  
  
"Join the Rebellion?" Han said.  "What gave you that idea?"  
  
"Well, let me see," Lando said.  "How about the fact that you're right in front of Madine's office?"  
  
Han laughed.  "Yeah, so?  I was just going for a walk."  
  
"A walk into his office?"  
  
"Maybe to say hi," Han added.  
  
"Speaking about people who never change..."  Lando began to say.  
  
"Who says I haven't?" Han asked.  "But I ain't crazy, you're the respectable one remember?"  
  
Both men laughed.  Lando looked at Han for a moment.  
  
"I have to go now," Lando said.  "The Alliance briefing is set to begin soon and I have to be there.  I'll be leading the attack.  I'll see you later...civilian."  
  
Han gave Lando a mock-salute.  "Oh yes, sir...General."  
  
Lando gave Han a final smile.  He walked past him and to the nearest turbolift.  Han once again headed towards Madine's office.  It was time for him to do something that he should have done a long time ago.  
  
As he walked through the doors, Han couldn't help but laugh.  It looked like he wasn't the only crook the Rebellion had convinced to go straight.  
  
  
Hundreds of Rebels, of all species and lifeforms assembled in the giant war room of the _Headquarters Frigate_.  They awaited orders from the High Command.  Rumors were everywhere and an air of excitement spread from squadron to squadron.  
  
Anakin watched all of this from the shadows.  He wished he could be a part of all this.  But he knew that would be a distraction for the Rebellion.  He couldn't do that to them.  Still, if he couldn't be a part of it, he was still determined to be present for this important mission.  Maybe there was a way he could still help them.  
  
As he watched the bustling of activity, Anakin's eyes fell to the display in the middle of the war room.  The holographic image of the new Death Star.  
  
The Rebellion had been shocked to discover that the Emperor had decided to build another.  It did not surprise Anakin, however.  As powerful and intelligent as the Emperor was, he still had his weaknesses.  One of those was ego.  
  
When he had approved construction of the Death Star, the Emperor was positive it would be the end of the Rebellion.  He believed that with only one demonstration of its power and worlds would be frightened into submission.  What he didn't expect was for the Rebellion to fight back and destroy the Death Star.  
  
That had been a major blow not just to the Empire, but also to Palpatine.  He had been proven wrong.  He believed his status among the people of the galaxy had been weakened.  For a man like Palpatine, a man so used to controlling things that was too unbearable to accept.  
  
Anakin knew that was why this new Death Star had been built.  Palpatine was determined to prove that he was right and with the Death Star at his side, he would crush the Rebellion once and for all.  Nothing less would be acceptable for him.  
  
Anakin's eyes shifted to his family.  He saw them walk into the war room together.  The droids were behind them.  Leia took the lead as she approached Han Solo.  The Corellian had been speaking with Lando, now a general in the Alliance.  Han and Leia kissed.  Han turned his attention to the rest of the Skywalker family.  After these pleasantries were over, the crowd began to take their seats.  
  
Mon Mothma entered the room.  A stately, dignified woman, she seemed to walk above the whispers and murmurs of the crowd.  She stopped in the middle of the room, next to the holographic display of the Death Star.  
  
Although usually very calm and collective, Anakin could see that something troubled Mon Mothma.  He could see it in her eyes.  She was nervous about something.  Those eyes scanned the room for several moments.  It was as if she were looking for something...or someone.  Namely Anakin Skywalker.  
  
Content in the belief that Anakin was not in the war room, Mon Mothma's eyes turned towards the group of Rebels.  Now her eyes displayed a calm and confidence that was a trademark of the Rebel leader.  
  
She signaled for attention.  The room grew quiet.  Attention was now keen.  
  
"My friends," she began.  "The Emperor has made a critical error, and the time for our attack has come."  
  
This caused a stir in the crowd.  Mon Mothma turned to the holographic image model of the Death Star, the nearby Endor moon, and the protecting deflector shield in the center of the room.  
  
"The data brought to us by the Bothan spies pinpoints the exact location of the Emperor's new battle station.  We also know that the Emperor's weapon systems of this new Death Star are not yet operational.  With the Imperial fleet spread throughout the galaxy in a vain effort to engage us, it is relatively unprotected.  But most important of all, we've learned that the Emperor himself is personally overseeing the final stages of the construction of the Death Star."  
  
This caused the crowd to stir once again.  That had not been expected.  But Anakin knew the Emperor would be there.  After the failure of the first Death Star, the Emperor would not allow anyone but himself to command it.  The Emperor knew that the Rebels could not destroy the Death Star with him onboard.  The frightening part was that it very well be true.  
  
Mon Mothma's face suddenly grew solemn.  "Many Bothans died to bring us this information."  She turned to her left.  "Admiral Ackbar, please."  
  
Admiral Ackbar stepped forward.  He waived one of his fin-like hands at the holographic display.  
  
"You can see here the Death Star orbiting the forest moon of Endor.  Although the weapon systems on the Death Star are not yet operational, the Death Star does have a strong defense mechanism.  It is protected by an energy shield which is generated from the nearby forest moon.  The shield must be deactivated if any attack is to be attempted.  Once the shield is down, our cruisers will cause a perimeter, while the fighters fly into the superstructure and attempt to knock out the main reactor.  General Calrissian has volunteered to lead the fighter attack."  
  
"Good luck," Han said, looking towards Lando.  "You're gonna need it."  
  
"General Madine," Ackbar said, stepping aside.  
  
General Madine stepped forward.  
  
"We have stolen a small Imperial shuttle.  Disguised as a cargo ship and using a secret Imperial code, a strike team will land on the moon and deactivate the shield generator."  
  
The news stimulated another round of general murmuring.  
  
Leia turned to Han and said under her breath, "I wonder who they got to pull that one off."  
  
"General Solo," General Madine said, turning toward the Corellian.  "Is your flight team assembled?"  
  
Leia, as well as Luke, looked up at Han in shock, a joyous shock at that.  She knew there was a reason she loved him-despite his usual crass insensitivity and oafish bravado.  Beneath it all, he really did have a heart.  
  
Moreover, a change had occurred.  He wasn't a loner anymore, only looking for money.  He had given up his selfish edge, and had become part of the whole.  He was actually doing something for someone else, now.  and that greatly moved Leia.  
  
"Uh, my team is ready," Han said.  "I just need a command crew for the shuttle."  
  
Chewie turned to Han and growled something.  As he did so, Luke and Leia quickly turned at each other.  They both wanted to go with Han on this mission.  They knew that.  Still, there was something that was holding them back.  They turned to their mother.  
  
Amidala met their gaze, and then turned away.  She didn't want to stand in the way of her children wanting to go with Han but somehow...with all that was happening, and Anakin being restricted from nearly all Alliance matters, she didn't know if it was right.  Should they remain here with her and their father?  They had just been reunited after six months apart.  She had missed them greatly in that time.  Was it wrong for her to want them to stay together?  She turned back to them and tried to say the right thing but she could not.  
  
After Han announced that Chewie would be joining them, he turned to Luke and Leia.  He immediately expected them to jump at the chance of coming with them.  He was surprised when he found that wasn't so.  
  
He met Leia's gaze but she turned away.  Luke did the same.  They instead turned to their mother once again.  Han couldn't believe what he was seeing.  They were asking their mother for approval.  
  
After a long moment, Amidala slowly shook her head.  She had given them her blessing.  
  
Leia turned to Han, and forced up a smile.  "General...count me in."  
  
"I'm with you, too," Luke added, sounding even more skeptical then Leia.  
  
Han looked at the two for a moment.  He was doing the best he could to not show his disappointment at what they had just done.  He knew that if Amidala had not approved, they would not have been joining him.  Han wondered if these were the same people who had rescued him from the Jabba.  
  
Han quickly put the thought out of his mind.  Of course they were.  They still felt the same about them as he did for them.  They were just...conflicted.  
  
Han shook the look off his face.  He didn't want people to start spreading rumors about the Skywalkers and himself.  Still, he couldn't help but be concerned about the influence their parents were having over them...especially their father.  
  
Han forced up a smile as he turned once again to Madine.  "Looks like the gang's all here.  At least I know they won't get themselves into any trouble."  He immediately wished her had said something else.  
  
Madine gave him a curious look and then stepped back.  Mon Mothma once again stepped forward and addressed the crowd.  
  
"I would like to take this time to introduce you to one of our newest members.  She has been in charge of one of the largest Rebel groups in the Outer Rim territories for over a decade.  Now her cell has join our alliance and along with General Calrissien will be leading the attack."  
  
She turned to the side and held out her arm.  
  
"May I present to you General Sylvn Kenobi."  
  
The name hit Anakin like a fist.  His head reeled back in shock at hearing the unexpected name.  All the way from the back, he could see it had a similar effect on his children.  Only Amidala didn't seem surprise but what had just been said.  Anakin wondered if he had really heard what he had just heard.  Sure enough, his answer walked forward.  
  
The form of a woman walked forward.  A Cerean to be exact, with the cone-shaped head of the species.  The woman was in her mid-fifties now, her long black hair with some touches of gray.  She wore a black battle uniform.  Still, she looked young and vigorous for her age.  The years had not dimmed her beauty.  She walked forward until she was now completely in view.  
  
It was as they had heard.  It was Sylvn, the daughter of Ki-Adi-Mundi...and at one time the wife of Obi-Wan Kenobi.  
  
Sylvn walked to the center of the room and stood next to the Mon Mothma.  She scanned the crowd for a moment before looking at Amidala, Luke, and Leia and giving them a warm smile.  She then turned her attention back to the crowd.  
  
"My fellow comrades," she said.  "I am pleased to be with you today.  This is an important day in the history of the Alliance.  A day when all free people came together to defeat the Empire.  I shall be holding a meeting with all key personnel in thirty minutes.  It is there we will formulate our plan for the fleet.   I promise you all that in the end, we will emerge victorious."  
  
Sylvn turned to Mon Mothma and nodded.  Mothma turned to address the crowd.  
  
"This is an important day, indeed," Mon Mothma said.  "We are on the verge of restoring democracy to the Galaxy once again.  We cannot...we must not fail.  I wish you all the best of luck."  Mothma looked around and stared at Luke, Leia, and Amidala for a moment.  She then turned back to the crowd.  "May the Force be with us.  
  
  
The meeting had just been dismissed and most of the Rebels had cleared out, talking excitedly about the upcoming mission.  Mon Mothma lingered behind for a moment, looking as though she wanted to speak to the Skywalkers, but finally just frowned and left.  Anakin remained hidden in the back, watching over his family, who were sitting quietly at the front.  
  
Leia took Han's hand and tried to give him a reassuring look.  Han returned her gaze with a puzzled one of his own.  "What was that about, Leia?"  
  
"I didn't mean to sound as though I wasn't supporting you.  You know that," she said carefully.  "I haven't had time to explain to you what happened with Mon Mothma – she won't allow father to go on this mission –"  
  
"And that's a surprise or something?"  
  
"No."  Leia glanced at her father in the back of the room.  "But it's hard to know what to do about it.  We thought we'd be in this fight as a family…and he _needs_ to be there, Han.  I was just thrown for a loop for a second.  I didn't think I'd have to make a decision this quickly."  
  
Han shook his head and turned from her slightly.  "Leia, you asked me before if I trust you.  And I do.  But it's getting harder and harder to just stand by and watch."  He sighed in frustration.  "I want to be supportive.  I know that you have to deal with this in your own way.  But the way you're relying on him, and believing whatever he says…do you even realize how much it's affecting what you do?"  
  
They stared at one another for a long moment, before Leia dropped her eyes.  "Han, I –"  
  
"Well, this is a welcome sight."  Sylvn's voice rang out from the front of the room, temporarily tabling Han and Leia's discussion.  "One that I've definitely waited too long for."  She embraced Amidala tightly and motioned for Anakin to come forward out of the shadows, which he did, with some trepidation.  "It's good to see you, Anakin."  
  
He moved to stand next to Amidala, and said quietly, "I am amazed to see you here now.  I didn't believe that you had…"  
  
"Survived Drayos?" Sylvn finished.  "I was one of very few.  I was lucky – it seems we all were in different ways."  
  
"What have you been doing the last few years?" Luke asked.  
  
"Well, I reunited with Obi-Wan a few months after the battle.  We married awhile later.  I split my time between staying on Tatooine with him, watching you –" she glanced at Luke "– and helping the Rebellion when I could.  Since Obi-Wan's death, I've been a part of the Rebellion full-time."  
  
Anakin cringed mightily at the mention of his master's death, and Amidala touched his arm gently.  A few awkward moments passed.  
  
Finally, Han spoke up, "I don't believe we've been introduced."  
  
Leia smiled, "Sylvn, this is Han Solo.  Han this is Sylvn – Kenobi.  We met her…in the past, when we went to rescue Mother."  
  
Han nodded to the other woman.  He had heard the full story about the twins' little trip back in time.  Hadn't quite wrapped his mind around it, but he figured it was more important to deal with the ramifications of whatever happened than try to figure it all out.  
  
"Pleased to meet you."  Sylvn replied.  She turned to the rest of the family.  "I'm sorry, but there are a million things I need to do to help everyone get ready for the attack.  Amidala, perhaps you'd like to help me…and get back into the swing of things around here?"  
  
Amidala laughed.  "Of course, whatever you need, Sylvn."  With a final reassuring squeeze to Anakin's arm, she followed Sylvn out of the room.  
  
"We'd better get going, too guys," Han said to Luke and Leia.  He barely looked at Anakin.  
  
"Yes, let's all get going," Luke interjected quickly, with a nod to his father.  The four left the briefing room in an uncomfortable silence.  
  
  
Grand Moff Raynar stood quietly in the war room of the _Executor_.  The ship, along with the rest of the fleet, was still in hyperspace.  They would be arriving in the Sullust sector in twelve standard hours.  It was there that the devastation of the Rebel fleet would begin.  
  
Raynar stood quietly in the center of the war room.  The meeting he had had with the senior crew had ended hours ago but he had remained.  There was still much work to do.    
  
His attention was now focused on the holographic display in the middle of the room.  Before him were the images of the many ships that made up the Rebel fleet.  Just by touching an image, he could get a full readout of the ship.  He could learn its strengths, its weaknesses, even who commanded it.  
  
Raynar was still amazed at the wealth of information the Emperor had obtained on the Rebel fleet.  The amount of the details were staggering.  Such information would prove to be very useful to the Imperial fleet.  Raynar was again left wondering how the Emperor had gotten this information.  
  
He had an idea but it was not important.  The fact of the matter was he now had the information in his hands and Raynar knew it was up to him to make full use out of it.  And he had no doubt that he would.  
  
Suddenly, the doors to the war room swung open.  Raynar could hear footsteps approaching.  Taking out his sword, Raynar turned around and swung it.  
  
The end of the blade stopped just inches short of the head of Captain Finis.  The ship's first officer flinched as the blade stopped just above him.  He quickly recovered and although still shaken, he now stood at attention before Raynar.  
  
Raynar put his sword away and regarded the man for a moment.  He had badly shaken the man but he was pleased to see he had made a recovery.  The crew of the _Executor _had begun to meet the exceptionally high standards of a Raynar crew.  Still, the Grand Moff knew there was still work to be done.  Much more work.  
  
"Your report, Captain," Raynar said.  
  
"Yes, Grand Moff," Captain Finis said.  "Every ship in the fleet has made the necessary modifications.  The Rebel fleet will not detect our presence once we arrive at the Sullust sector until it is too late."  
  
Raynar nodded.  Finis continued.  
  
"The main guns aboard the _Executor_ have been completely reenergized.  We now have a full complement of proton torpedoes and every fighter has been made combat ready.  This ship will be fully ready for combat when the time comes to strike."  
  
Raynar gave a satisfied smile.  "You've done well, Captain.  I'm glad to see this crew is beginning to live up to its potential."  
  
Finis now had a look of admiration on his face but that was soon wiped off as Raynar's face turned deadly serious.  
  
"However," Raynar began.  "I want every ship to go over the modifications again.  If the Rebellion is able to detect even one ship, this mission will be a failure.  I don't think I need to remind you what will happen if that it to occur."  
  
Finis swallowed nervously before slowly nodding to Raynar.  
  
"Once that is complete, begin battle drills on all ships.  I want this ship and this fleet fully ready for combat by the time we arrive in the Sullust sector.  Is that clear?"  
  
"Yes, Grand Moff," Finis answered dutifully.  
  
With a wave of the hand, Raynar dismissed him.  Finis bowed and quickly left the room.  
  
Once he was gone, Raynar again turned his attention to the holographic display.  He suddenly smiled.  It was a rare, satisfied smile from a man who was never truly satisfied with anything.  
  
With the information he had now, there was no way the Rebel Alliance would survive.  The loss the Rebels would suffer at Sullust would be even greater than the one on Hoth.  He would take great pleasure in every death he inflicted upon them.  Even if some of them managed to survive, they would soon live to regret it.  
  
For he now knew exactly what the Emperor had planned...  
  
  
Anakin Skywalker watched the Rebel fleet from his cabin on the_ Headquarters Frigate_.  Every single ship was bustling with activity.  They all had an assignment and they eagerly took to it.  Soon, they would all participate on the most important mission in the history of this war against the Empire.  All Anakin could do is still back and watch.  
  
Nothing.  That was what he was reduced to.  He had been told not to interfere in any Rebellion activities.  Although he could certainly understand Mon Mothma's concern in this situation, it did nothing to alleviate his frustrations.  
  
He felt like a caged animal.  Luke and Leia were with Han, gearing up for the Endor mission.  Amidala was now working with the leadership of the Rebellion.  They had just been reunited and now they were all separated again.  The only thing he was doing was taking up space.  
  
He knew he could do much to help them.  Most of all, he knew he _had_ to be with them.  Palpatine was on the Death Star.  Anakin sincerely doubted that the Rebels could emerge victorious with the Emperor present.  Yet, he was trapped.  What if he did get involved and his identity was discovered?  However unlikely that was, it could happen.  It would distract the Rebellion from their mission, and that could turn into a disaster.  
  
Anakin let out a frustrated sigh.  
  
_How am I suppose to fulfill my destiny when I can't even become involved?_  
  
"You will learn the answer in time, Anakin," a voice said from behind him.  "You must be patient."  
  
Anakin spun around and standing before him was the shimmering image of Obi-Wan Kenobi.  
  
Anakin looked on in shock at the smiling image of his master.  Despite his age, Obi-Wan no longer had the troubled look he had had when he last confronted him on the Death Star.  Although he could sense the seriousness in him, he could also sense that the man was more at piece with himself.  As if a burden had been lifted off of him.  No doubt the fact that his friend and student had returned from the dark side had helped Obi-Wan considerably.  
  
_Twenty years on Tatooine with Sylvn probably didn't hurt either._  
  
Also, how he appeared came as a surprise to Anakin.  Luke and Leia had told him that they had seen Obi-Wan like this.  As a "ghost."  While Anakin had believed them, he found it difficult to comprehend.  The ability to retain your identity after death had long been considered a thing of legend.  Jedi did not return from the dead.  Yet Obi-Wan had...somehow, this didn't surprise Anakin at all.  Obi-Wan always had a tendency to show up in places that you least expected him.  
  
Once the shock wore off, Anakin met Obi-Wan's smile with one of his own.  "You don't know how happy I am to see you, Obi-Wan."  
  
"And I you," Obi-Wan replied.  He moved closer to Anakin and regarded the younger man for a moment.  "You look well.  I knew that one day you would be able to heal yourself."  
  
Anakin nodded.  "It wasn't easy.  There were times I thought that doing so was only a dream.  But I've learned that if you have faith in the Force, nothing is ever really impossible."  
  
"Then you truly are learning," Obi-Wan said.  "That was something you had difficulty grasping in the past.  However, your patience leaves much to be desired."  
  
"Yes, Master," Anakin said.  He knew that Obi-Wan was right.  
  
"Anakin," Obi-Wan said, looking straight into the man's eyes.  "Although you may be prohibited from fighting with the Rebels for the time being, do you really believe that is going to last?"  
  
Anakin was quiet for a while before answering.  "No."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded.  "Events are moving more quickly than expected.  The danger is coming soon, and you must be ready.  Sulking about it will accomplish nothing."  
  
Anakin looked at his master for a moment.  He_ had _been sensing that something was not right.  Though he didn't know for sure what it was.  
  
I know that you are right, Master," Anakin answered.  "Still, what can I do about it now?"  
  
"Enjoy the time you have now, padawan," Obi-Wan said.  "Spend it with your family.  You might not have much of it left."  
  
Anakin looked up at Obi-Wan's face with concern.  What was that supposed to mean?  
  
"Master-" Anakin began.  
  
Obi-Wan held up a hand, silencing Anakin.  "All I meant by that Anakin, was that when the time comes for you to fulfill your destiny, you will have to do it alone.  Your children cannot help you."  
  
Anakin wasn't sure what Obi-Wan was saying but he let the Jedi Master continued.  
  
"Your children are very powerful but they cannot stand up against Palpatine.  Only you can face Palpatine.   You know him better than any of us but I must warn you that he has grown much stronger in the dark side.  Defeating him will not be easy.  But you are the only one who is capable of bringing balance to the Force.  It must be you alone."  
  
Anakin nodded.  "I would rather do it alone.  I don't like the idea of Luke and Leia facing Palpatine.  Still, what should I tell them?"  
  
"Tell them that their destiny is yet to come," Obi-Wan said.  "I never took that into account until you returned from the dark side, Anakin.  I always thought it would be Luke, and possibly Leia who would be the ones to bring balance.  I never thought it was possible for you to return."  
  
"I thought that as well," Anakin said.  "I also sense that they have a great future ahead of them.  Although both of them do not even know it."  
  
Obi-Wan smiled warmly and place a hand of Anakin's shoulder.   He could feel the shimmering hand on him.  
  
"That sounds much like a boy I used to know," he said.  
  
Anakin also smiled a place a hand on Obi-Wan's arm.  "I am no longer a boy, Master."  
  
"You are correct," Obi-Wan said.  "You are now a man.  What you've managed to accomplish these last six months has been extraordinary.  You did something that many have thought impossible and have conquered the darkness within you.  You have proven that you have the heart of a Jedi.  It is a strong one at that.  Know that no matter what happens, Anakin, I am so very proud of you.  Much like a father would be of his own son."  
  
"Thank you, Master," Anakin said, greatly moved by what Obi-Wan had said.  "Thank you for all you have given me.  I couldn't be the man I am today without your guidance...and your love."  
  
"Just like Qui-Gon I will always be with you, Anakin.  Always."  
  
"I know."  
  
Obi-Wan broke away from Anakin and turned away as if to leave.  
  
"Obi-Wan!" Anakin said.  
  
The old man turned around.  
  
"Congratulations on marrying Sylvn," Anakin said with a smile.  "I'm glad you didn't have to spend those years alone."  
  
Obi-Wan gave Anakin a warm smile.  "As am I, my friend."  
  
"Still," Anakin continued, moving a little closer to Obi-Wan.  His face suddenly looked serious.   "I thought a Jedi does not know love."  
  
Obi-Wan looked at him a long time, his face equally serious.  Then his lips formed in something of a mischievous grin.  
  
"Let's just say I learned from your example, padawan."  
  
Both men laughed heartily at this.  Finally, they stopped and Obi-Wan took a deep breath."  
  
"May the Force be with you, Anakin."  
  
"May it be with you always, Obi-Wan."  
  
With that, Obi-Wan's image shimmered and disappeared.  
  
  
Amidala rolled her neck, trying to work out the kinks that had formed from staring at read-outs and poring over flight plans.  It had been quite some time since she had been involved with Rebellion strategy at such an intricate level.  It pleased her to realize how quickly everything seemed to come back to her.  Even with the changes in technology and in the strength and size of the Rebel forces, it still felt right to be here, doing this kind of work.  
  
As she finished stretching she noticed Sylvn smiling at her.  "What?"  
  
"You're probably the only person on this base that enjoys doing these readings."  
  
Amidala shrugged.  "It's just good to feel like I'm a part of something again."  
  
Sylvn laughed.  "That's all well and good, but you better be careful.  People are going to have you do the most ridiculously boring assignments if they catch wind of your eager attitude."  
  
"That's why you asked me to help you with this, isn't it?"  
  
"Well…maybe…" Sylvn placed a hand on Amidala's shoulder and squeezed it.  "I know I've said it a couple of times already, but it _is_ very good to see you again.  The last time I saw you, you seemed – disheartened.  Obi-Wan and I were starting to worry about you."  
  
Amidala sat back, crossing her arms over her chest.  "I went through many high and low periods, Sylvn.  You happened to come during one of the down times.  But that was almost six years ago."  
  
"I am sorry that I wasn't able to get back to you and visit with you between then and now," Sylvn said quietly.  "Obi-Wan and I lost track of you, and there was only so much searching we could do without attracting attention."  She narrowed her eyes at Amidala.  "Of course, you knew where Obi-Wan was.  Why didn't you get in contact with us?"  
  
Amidala's eyes drifted, her voice sounding far away.  "I – I don't know.  I couldn't shake the fear that I was going to be found.  I don't know if I was being overly paranoid or not.  But I couldn't bear the thought of leading the Emperor to Luke, or to you and Obi-Wan.  Every time I thought about contacting you…I just couldn't do it."  
  
Sylvn shook her head and patted Amidala's shoulder.  "It's okay, I understand.  These have not been easy years for any of us.  After Obi-Wan died –" her voice faltered "– well, I didn't really know what to do either."  
  
Amidala shut down several of the computer's screens; it seemed the time for work was over for now.  "I am sorry," she whispered.  "Believe me, I know the feeling."  She swallowed hard and added, "I have to admit, I was surprised by the way you greeted Anakin back at the meeting.  You have every reason to be…angry isn't even the word."  
  
"Obi-Wan is quite stubborn when he wants to be.  You'd be amazed at how averse he was to the idea that I would spend the rest of my life wallowing in self-pity and rage."  She also began clearing up their work, organizing it for the other mission leaders.  "He came to me repeatedly those first few months.  He wanted to get beyond what happened – he wanted me to pull myself back together and start living again.  Eventually, I did.  And I remembered how much Obi-Wan had loved Anakin…how he had forgiven him."  
  
Sylvn heaved a deep breath and smiled.  "At any rate, how is it to have your family back, Amidala?"  
  
"Wonderful!" she exclaimed, and Sylvn laughed again.  "You don't know what it's like just to have them all together in one place again.  And Leia and Anakin seem to be doing so much better now…" her voice trailed off.  "I can hardly describe what its like."  
  
"You certainly waited long enough for it…but that probably means you're not looking forward to letting them go again."  Amidala looked up at her in surprise.  "I saw the way you reacted at the briefing when Luke and Leia volunteered for that mission.  It's a perfectly normal reaction, Ami.  You shouldn't feel badly for it."  
  
"There is nothing I can do about it.  We all must be involved in this fight – and it might not be together."  She gave Sylvn a resigned glance.  "I can't make them feel guilty about doing their duty.  I can only hope that we'll get through this, like we've seemed to get through everything else so far."  
  
"You Skywalkers do seem to be a resilient bunch," Sylvn replied jokingly.  Then she said seriously, "I think you'll all be fine.  We'll get through this, Amidala."  
  
She nodded.  "Deep down, I really do believe that."  
  
"Good," said Sylvn, and she promptly stood up.  "Shall we drop off all these boring reports then?"  
  
"Yes," laughed Amidala as she felt a bit of the weight lift from her shoulders.  "I think we're done here for now."  
  
  
Amidala keyed the code on the quarters that Leia had gotten for her, still trying to roll the stiffness out of her neck.  She hadn't even seen what her room looked like yet.  It would be so good to just sit down and –  
  
She stopped short, staring at the table in the sitting room.  On it, sat a large vase full of bright, colorful wildflowers.  
  
She couldn't help smiling as she made her way over to closer inspect them.  Just as she reached them, and was noting how wonderful they smelled, a voice said, "I was wondering when you were going to get back."  
  
Amidala turned to him, her face glowing.  "So, is this just because I'm me?" she asked with a mischievous grin.  Anakin blinked at her, then tried to cover his surprise with a shrug.  "What…It's not my birthday."  
  
He grinned.  "It's just for being you, Amidala.  That was always more than enough reason."  
  
As she turned to take a seat on the couch, she noticed Anakin make a slight, quick move with his arm.  His arms were crossed when she was facing him again.  
  
"How did the work go with Sylvn?" he asked.  
  
"Fine," she replied in a drawn out, suspicious tone.  "Anakin…what's going on?"  
  
"I don't know what you mean."  
  
She leaned back in the chair and stared at him.  He didn't even blink.  She decided a direct approach was best.  "What are you trying to hide in your sleeve?"   
  
He rolled his eyes, smirking at her, and sat next to her on the couch.  "I suppose I should know better than to try to fool you."  He pulled a small card out of the cuff of his sleeve.  It had been a message placed with the flowers, she supposed.  "I didn't do this just because you're you," he said.  
  
She frowned at him, trying to figure out what he was getting at.  For an irrational second, she wondered if it actually _was_ her birthday, but that was impossible, because the standard date was – and then she gasped.  "It's our anniversary?"  
  
He nodded, studying his hands nervously.  "I just…wanted to do something.  I hope you don't mind."  
  
"Mind?" she whispered, moving closer to him.  "Why would I mind?"  
  
Anakin lifted her chin with his finger, and kissed her lightly on the forehead.  "Well, it _has_ been over 20 years and a couple of timelines since we've been together, or done anything for an anniversary.  And we are in the middle of a war.  I wasn't sure how to act, or what you would think about it.  And no matter how much I love you, this isn't exactly a normal marriage we're celebrating."  
  
"No," she agreed.  "But then it never really was, even from the beginning."  She smiled conspiratorially.  "A Jedi and a Senator, sneaking off to get married, with only droids as witnesses…" He returned the smile.   "So we were never normal.   And now…well, now normal people would be thinking about getting old together, retiring in a few years, living a quiet life somewhere…"  
  
"I would have liked that," he said softly.  He pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, and touching his lips to her hair.  "But I don't think…I don't know if we can –"  
  
"Shhh."  Amidala shook her head.  "Let's not think about that now.  All I'm worried about is that you and the twins somehow manage to get back to me safe and sound."  She hugged him tightly.  "Are you ready…to face Palpatine?"  
  
He sighed.  He was about to answer yes.  Because, despite all his concerns, he knew he was ready, especially after talking to Obi-Wan.  And he had made up his mind that he would be involved in this fight, no matter what it took.  
  
But he was suddenly aware of…of something.  Something was wrong.  About the mission, about facing Palpatine…something.  
  
"Ani?" she said, her brow furrowing in concern.  
  
"I'm ready for this fight…but there is something wrong… " He sat up a little straighter.  "I think I need to talk with the twins."  
  
Amidala nodded silently, deciding not to question Anakin's remarks further for the time being.  "Okay, let's find them then."  He started to stand, but she pulled him back.  "Happy Anniversary, Anakin."  
  
He pulled her in for a kiss, which she happily accepted.  Then they left together to find their children.  
  
  
Leia stood quietly in the darkness.  She could see nothing.  She only knew that her opponent was present and waiting to strike.  
  
She held her deactivated lightsaber in both hands and moved through the darkness quietly.  She tried to use the Force to detect her opponent but that had met with little success.  He was here though and very, very close by.  
  
Suddenly, she sensed a silent movement behind her.  Spinning around, she activated her lightsaber.  The purple blade roared to life just in time to deflect the lightsaber blade of our enemy.  He had finally struck!  
  
Her opponent wasted little time on his blown opportunity to strike her down.  He quickly went on the attack, slashing at Leia with a vengeance.  Allowing the Force to guide her, Leia defended against his attack, easily blocking every slash that came her way.  
  
Her opponent was not so one-dimensional however.  He shifted his attack, slashing at her sides.  Leia defended this as well, bringing her blade from side-to-side.  This frustrated her opponent as he pressed his attack more viciously.  Still, Leia continued her defense, never allowing her opponent to take advantage in the duel.  
  
Her opponent suddenly broke off his attack.  It was now silent once again, save for the humming of both of the lightsabers.  Unable to get a read on her opponent, Leia instead listened to the humming.  That might give her the knowledge of where he would attack next.  
  
Her ears were so focused on listening to the hum of her opponent's lightsaber that she did not detect the sound of metal ripping away.  Her Force senses alerted her as a large metal object came flying at her.  She whirled around and slashed at the object.  Just as the large metal fell in two, her opponent attacked.  
  
His attack was more vicious than the last time and took the princess by surprise.  Her opponent swung his blade at her with great power.  The Force of these blows kept knocking her back.  Leia raised her blade to meet his attacks but it did little good as she was now being literally thrown around.  
  
For a dark moment, she thought about using the Force to slam her opponent through the wall.  
  
_No._  
  
That was not the Jedi way.  A Jedi used the Force for knowledge and defense, never attack.  The other way was too easy, too seductive.  A sign of the dark side.  As her opponent continued her attack, she knew that she would have to find a way out of this as only a Jedi could.  
  
Her opponent used her momentary confusion to pour on his attack.  His swings grew even more powerful, causing Leia's blade to be knocked out of her hands.  The princess backed up as her armed opponent came towards her.  He backed her up all the way to the wall.  
  
Leia knew that if she didn't do something quickly, she would be defeated.  She would not allow that to happen.  
  
As her opponent stalked closer, Leia closed her eyes and summoned the Force.  Working to calm herself, she could feel her fallen lightsaber nearby.  She knew she must calm herself or she would not have a chance to defend herself.  As she tried to summon for it, her opponent raised his blade and prepared to swing it directly at her.  
  
Leia's lightsaber flew into her hands just in time to deflect the blow.  Her opponent tried to push their connected blades back at her but now Leia could feel the Force all around her.  
  
She pushed her opponent off of her and took a defensive stand.  She was now ready to defend against his attack.  
  
Her opponent once again attacked her.  Leia raised her lightsaber to meet his every swing.  Her opponent continued his attack from every direction but now Leia could easily defend against them.  The Force flowed throughout her entire body, giving her the strength she needed.  She merely had to block his every swing.  Like a true Jedi, she only defended, not attacked.  
  
This continued for several more minutes before her opponent broke off his attack.  Leia stood before him, still in a defensive stand.  
  
"Halt!"  
  
The voice of Luke Skywalker broke through the silence.  Leia knew then it was time for her to remove her blindfold.  When she finally did so, she could see her brother smiling at her.  
  
"Very impressive, Leia," Luke said.  He deactivated his lightsaber.  A moment later, she did the same.  
  
"That was quite a session you gave me," Leia said.  
  
Luke nodded.  "I did so because I knew that you would be able to handle it.  My faith was well-placed, as I can see."  
  
Leia gave him a smile, not an arrogant one but a confident one.  "Well, I've had good teachers.  Father, and especially you, Luke, have been an enormous help to me."  
  
Luke didn't say anything for a moment as her hooked his lightsaber back to his belt.  He then looked at her straight in the eyes.  
  
"You know, Leia, you remind me of someone else I use to know," Luke said.  
  
Leia's looked at him, a little taken aback.  "What do you mean "use to know" Luke?  You haven't changed one bit."  
  
Luke didn't answer her.  He instead turned away and headed to the lone computer console in the gymnasium.  
  
Leia looked at her brother with concern.  Ever since the battle with Jabba, her brother's demeanor had changed.  He seemed so...depressed.  He had been so looking forward to being reunited with their parents but even that hadn't seemed to be enough to lift him out of this unexplained depression for long.  It was beginning to worry her more and more.  
  
She walked up to where he was standing.  She placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Luke, what's wrong?"  
  
Luke looked at her, trying to muster up a curious expression.  "Wrong, Leia?  Nothing's wrong."  
  
Leia fixed him with a serious expression on his face.  When Leia gave him that kind of a look, Luke knew he couldn't lie to her.  Still, this was a topic he didn't want to discuss.  Instead, he sat down at a nearby seat and tried to turn his attention back to the computer console.  
  
"Luke," Leia said, taking her brother's real hand.  "If there's something bothering you, please tell me.  I've never seen you act like this before.   Not even after Bespin.  You've helped me out so much these past few years.  I'd like to be able to do the same for you."  
  
Luke turned back to her and met her stare.  He really didn't want to discuss this but if he had to, he would much rather do it with Leia.  
  
Luke sighed.  "I don't know where to begin, Leia.  It's just that ever since Father returned, even before that, I've felt so..."  
  
Luke's words were interrupted as the nearby doors swung open.  Anakin emerged, along with Amidala.  Both Leia and Luke got up to greet them.  
  
Their parents both smiled at them.  
  
"I hope we are not interrupting anything," Anakin said.  
  
"No," Luke said quietly.   "Nothing at all."  
  
Anakin nodded and his face soon grew very serious.  It seemed he wasn't the only Skywalker with something on his mind.  
  
"Luke, Leia," he said, looking straight at them.  "There is something that I need to ask both of you."  
  
Luke and Leia watched their father closely as he stood before them.  Anakin's face was a mask of deep thought.  At that moment, Luke couldn't help but think how much his father looked like Obi-Wan.  
  
Anakin continued to stand silently in front of his children.  What appeared to be a nervous tension filled the room.  Finally, Anakin spoke, "The last few hours, I have been sensing that something is very wrong.  It is causing a disturbance in the Force.  It's as if…as if something is going to happen that was not supposed to.  My concern over this matter has risen after a visit from Obi-Wan…"  
  
"Obi-Wan has visited you?" Luke asked.  
  
Anakin smiled.  "He has indeed, my son.  It was as he and as both of you have said.  Death isn't always a finality."  
  
Luke and Leia both smiled.  Anakin continued, "The fact is that I feel something is terribly wrong with this upcoming mission.  I believe the Emperor has something else in store for the Rebellion."  
  
Luke and Leia looked at each other for a moment.  Just what was their Father getting at?  
  
Anakin waited until the twins turned their attention back to him.  "But I cannot be certain.  What I've sensed, while very powerful, is too vague.  I cannot rush to judgment until I know what my children sense.  That is why I need your help."  
  
"Of course, Father," Luke said, stepping forward.  "We will help.  What is it you want us to do?"  
  
Anakin smiled.  "I want you to reach out with the Force.  Tell me what it is that you sense."  
  
Luke turned to Leia.  She nodded at him, telling him that she was ready for this.  A moment later, the two of them closed their eyes.  Calming their mind, they reached out with the Force.  Only there, was it possible to discover the answer for their Father's question.  
  
For a long time, nothing happened.  Anakin and Amidala watched patiently as their children stood before them.  Luke and Leia just remained there, eyes shut.  It was hard to tell if the two were even breathing.  
  
Anakin was impressed with their concentration.  
  
_They are more patient then I ever was…_  
  
Finally, it was Luke that broke the long silence.  "I'm having difficulty.  I can sense something but it is too vague.  Not enough to base an assumption on."  Luke opened his eyes and turned toward his sister.  "Leia?"  
  
"I can't sense anything, Luke," Leia said.  "My mind is blank.  I don't think…"  
  
Suddenly, an image popped into Leia's mind, snapping her head back.  _What was that?  _she thought.  
  
"Leia?" Luke asked.  Before she could answer, another image burned into her mind.  
  
_Alliance ships burning in space.  Wave after wave of enemy ships attacking them.  The Alliance was being torn apart.  They were dying.  
_  
"Leia, what is it?" Anakin asked as he and Amidala moved closer to their daughter.  They reached out for her but she backed away.  The visions were coming to her with great intensity and she did not want anyone to touch her.  
  
_She could see members of the Alliance, people who had been her friends, her comrades…she could see them dying.  Being burned alive.  They were in pain…they would not survive the attack.  Their dream of a free galaxy was being destroyed right in front of them.  
_  
_The scene then shifted.  She could no longer see her friends or the Rebel fleet.  Before her now was a planet, bustling with life.  It was not her homeworld of Alderaan.  It was not Endor.  She did not know what world it was but she knew that something was very wrong.  
_  
_Suddenly, the world exploded right in front of her.  She could feel their anguish at being destroyed all at once.  Billions of people were crying out in her mind.  She could hear their screams in her head.  Such great pain…it was too much…she couldn't take it._  
  
_The voices stopped.  The ruins of the planet were no longer in front of her.  She could see nothing.  She could hear nothing but a loud cryptic laugh.  She had heard it only once but she knew who it was.  It was the Emperor.  He was laughing…laughing at her, laughing at the destruction that had just occurred.  All she could hear was that loud, horrible laugh.  It was getting louder, echoing inside her head.  She wanted it to stop.  She could not…  
_  
Suddenly, Leia let out a scream and stumbled backwards.  Luke quickly moved to catch her before she hit the ground.  He did so and gently eased her to the ground.  Luke kneeled beside his sister, holding her in his arms.  Anakin and Amidala kneeled close her, taking her hands.  
  
Leia face was ghostly white.  Her eyes and mouth were wide open.  Her muscles were tense.  It appeared that she was in a state of shock.  
  
Anakin place a reassuring hand on his daughter's shoulder.  Leia instantly began to relax.  Her breathing returned to normal and the look of shock on her face began to evaporate.  She looked around, first to Luke, then Amidala, and finally her eyes rested on Anakin.  
  
"Father," Leia said.  
  
Her father gave her a reassuring smile.  "It's okay, Leia.  It's over now.  Everything's all right."  
  
"No," Leia said.  "Everything isn't all right.  I…saw things…"  
  
"What things, Leia?" Anakin asked.  
  
"They…they all came to me so quickly.  I saw ships, Alliance ships burning in space.  An entire planet…being destroyed…"  
  
"An entire civilization being wiped out in one short moment," Anakin said, not asked.  
  
Leia looked at him and nodded.  
  
"That is similar to what I have been sensing, Leia," Anakin said.  "Great destruction…great death.  You have seen a vision.  A vision of the future."  
  
Luke looked at Anakin for a moment and then to Leia.  
  
_Why could she sense that and not me?  I'm stronger and more experienced then she.  How could I not…_Luke shook his head clear.  Now was not the time for this.  Leia had sensed something of great importance.  Luke could feel it inside of her.  Still, it bothered him greatly that he was not able to sense it himself.  As he looked from Anakin to Leia again, he suddenly felt as if he was out of place with them.  
  
Anakin slowly rose to his feet.  Amidala and Luke gently helped Leia stand.  When she was steady on her feet, she squeezed their hands, informing them that she could stand by herself.  Leia looked up at Anakin, who was studying her.  
  
"Leia, did you visions include the forest moon of Endor?" Anakin asked.  
  
"No," Leia said.  
  
"Did they include the Emperor?"  
  
"Yes.  I couldn't see him but I could her him.  He was laughing.  Laughing at me, laughing at the destruction…"  
  
"Yes, I have had that very same vision," Anakin said.  He turned away from his family for a moment.  He was again locked in deep thought.  Finally, he turned around to address his family.  
  
"What we've seen is a possible future.  It includes the destruction of the Alliance and more.  When I reached out with the Force now, I sense nothing on Endor.  The Emperor is master at hiding his appearance but still…I too have learned ways around that.  I don't believe he's on Endor.  Neither is the Death Star nor the Imperial fleet."  
  
Amidala stepped forward.  "Ani…if Palpatine or the Empire isn't on Endor, that would mean that they…"  
  
"Are leading us into a trap," Luke finished for her.  
  
Anakin nodded.  "A trap that could mean the death of billions."  
  
Luke, Leia, and Amidala looked at Anakin apprehensively, not knowing what to say.  How could this be possible?  
  
Anakin turned his attention to both of his children.  "You two both know that I cannot ask Mon Mothma to abort this mission.  She would likely have me locked up in a cell.  But someone needs to warn the Rebellion.  They cannot just walk right into a trap."  
  
"Are we truly sure about this?" Luke asked.  "I trust you, Father, and even though I did not sense what Leia did, I could still feel what Leia did when she had those images.  But aborting the mission…are you sure that's really in the Alliance best interests?"  
  
"Luke's right," Leia added.  "The Alliance has been planning this strike for months.  We have united every major resistance group in the galaxy.  Morale has never been higher.  If we abort the mission now, it would be a major blow for us.  It could even threaten the unity of the Alliance.  There are some people in the Alliance who will not wait much longer for this attack."  
  
Anakin was prepared to argue his point further when Amidala stepped forward.  She looked directly at her children.  
  
"Luke, Leia," she said.  "I'm not strong in the Force so I can't say I truly understand what you are going through.  I saw the look of concern on your face when you saw those images, Leia.  Do you truly wish to disregard what you have seen?  Luke, you didn't sense what Leia did, but you know enough to realize what such images mean.  Do you really want to lead the Alliance into what could turn out to be a trap?"  
  
Luke and Leia looked at their mother, saying nothing.  Amidala continued.  
  
"I can't stop you two if you decide to go ahead with this mission.  But I ask you both to consider what you have learned.  It could mean great consequences…for all of us."  
  
Both Luke and Leia were about to say something, but found that they could not.  They realized that their situation was becoming increasingly difficult.  When the time came to make their decision, they knew that things might never be the same.  
  
Anakin turned to his wife and whispered, "I think we should give them some time alone."  
  
Amidala nodded her head in agreement.  The two left the room, leaving their children alone with their thoughts.  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**_IN THE HANDS OF THE FORCE_**_  
_**(_Part 5_)  
**by **Darth Pipes** and **ami-padme  
**joesw77@aol.com, ami_padme@yahoo.com  
  


The children of Skywalker remained in the gymnasium for a long time.  They knew how critical this situation was and they knew the consequences of the decision that they would have to make.  
  
Leia stood quietly in the corner, just staring at the cold, white wall.  She had been asked by her parents, specifically her father to convince the Alliance to not go through with their planned attack at Endor.  To convince the Alliance leadership to forget a plan that could destroy the Empire forever and finally bring restore freedom to the galaxy.  
  
Leia sighed deeply.  After months of constant fighting with her father, they had finally begun to come to terms with their relationship.  A bond had started to form between them and as time passed, Leia began to feel that she could trust her father more and more.  But she wasn't Anakin's puppet.  She didn't have to follow him blindly in everything that he did.  Could she really call off an entire military campaign because the two of them had had "visions"?  It would be wrong for her to do that.  She was a member of the Alliance High Command.  Many looked to her for leadership and inspiration.  What would they think if they knew that one of their leaders were suddenly having doubts about their agenda?  
  
Even though she knew those things to be true, she could also not shake the terrible visions that had come to her.  She could still see the destruction in her mind, the death.  She could still hear the Emperor's voice laughing at her.  They were connected to this mission somehow.  She couldn't help but shake an overwhelming feeling that something was very wrong with this mission.  
  
Once again, it came back to her role as leader.  Would she allow the Rebellion to go on a mission that she knew would lead to its destruction?  Or would she make an unpopular choice and oppose this mission?  
  
_Your focus determines your reality._  
  
Leia smiled as she remembered the words her brother had once told her.  She considered it an important lesson in times like this.  She calmed her mind once again so it became completely focused.  When her mind obtained absolute clarity, all she could see was the destruction of the Rebel Alliance.  She knew then that she could not support this mission.  The Alliance could not go to Endor.  
  
  
As Leia considered her decision, Luke considered his on the other side of the room.  
  
The fact that he had not been able to sense what Leia had disturbed him.  He had spent nearly four years learning the ways of the Force.  It hadn't always been easy but he had managed to become a full Jedi Knight with only a minimum of training.  The fact that Leia could sense something like this and he could not but grave doubts in his mind.  Was he really as strong in the Force as he would have liked to believe?  Or perhaps his family was wrong?  Could they have sensed really sensed the grave destruction that he could not?  
  
Luke shook his head at such a suggestion.  He had the highest level of trust in his family.  He had believed in his father when almost no one else would.  His mother was probably the most sincere person who had ever graced the galaxy.  He could easily see how she became the ruler of an entire planet at such a young age.  
  
Then there was Leia.  She had been the most important person in his life for over three years.  He had been in countless battles with her.  They had cheated death on many different occasions.  Never once on those missions did he see Leia scared.  Never once did she feel overwhelmed by the daunting odds that faced them.  
  
Except now.  Maybe he couldn't sense what she and Father had sensed but he could feel the intensity of her emotions during those visions.  He could sense her fear he could sense her terror.  For something like that to get a reaction like that from her, he knew that it must be grave indeed.  
  
Then there was the matter of what Father had talked about.  About how Palpatine wasn't on Endor and that he was leading the fleet into a trap.  Luke recalled what Obi-Wan and Yoda had told him on Dagobah about the Emperor's rise to power.  About how he manipulated his way to power with the Trade Federation invasion of Naboo.  _Allow the enemy to turn his attention elsewhere.  Once his back is turned, then you must attack.  _What Anakin described was very typical of Palpatine.  It was very typical of the dark side.  
  
It would seem to make sense that this was a trap.  He had personally led the mission to capture the plans to the new Death Star.  He remembered how surprised he was at the ease of the mission.  The Imperial vessel had hardly put up a fight.  A surprise considering what the ship contained.  
  
_Nothing worth fighting for is accomplished easily._  
  
Luke smiled as he remembered something Leia had once said.  There was no doubt in his mind now that what Leia and Anakin had sensed correct.  He knew now that Palpatine was setting a trap for the Alliance.  As a Jedi and as a commander in the Alliance, he could not stand by and allow that to happen.  
  
He turned around and looked at his sister.  She gave him a reassuring smile.  He did the same.  They didn't need to tell each other what they decided.  They knew each other so well that that was not necessary.  They knew what they had to do.  They had to do what they could to stop the Alliance from going on this mission.  If they failed, they would be lead right into the hands of the Emperor.  
  
Whether they would succeed in convincing the Alliance, they couldn't be sure.  But they had a feeling convincing a certain Corellian might be even tougher.  
  
  
"Look, I want you to take her.  I mean it.  Take her," Han Solo said as he and Lando walked through the hanger deck of the _Headquarters Frigate_.  The _Millennium Falcon_ rested beyond the stolen Imperial shuttle _Tydirium_.  It was that ship that Han would be in command of on the mission to Endor.  "You need all the help you can get.  She's the fastest ship in the fleet."  
  
"All right, old buddy," Lando said.  As he and Han made their way to their respective ships, Lando couldn't help but be surprised with Han.  No.  Not surprised…impressed.  He really had changed.  The Han Solo he used to know would never make a gesture such as this.  The _Falcon_ meant everything to him.  Yet the fact that he was willing to let Lando use it for the assault on the Death Star spoke volumes about who this man was now.  
  
I _guess there's some hope for us old crooks after all.  _Lando only hoped that he could one day follow in Han's example.  Stranger things had happened.  
  
"You know, I know what she means to you," Lando continued.  "I'll take good care of her.  She-she won't get a scratch.  All right?"  
  
"Right," Han said, somewhat skeptically.  He looked at the _Falcon_ for a moment.  He then turned back to Lando.  "I got your promise.  Not a scratch."  
  
Lando laughed.  "Would you get going, you pirate."  
  
The two men paused for a moment.  Finally, Han gave Lando a quick salute.  Lando then did the same.  
  
"Good luck," Han said.  
  
"You, too," Lando said.  
  
They parted without their true feelings expressed aloud, as was the way between men of deeds in those times; each walked towards their respective ships.  
  
As he made his way towards his ship, Han suddenly stopped and turned around.  He took a long, long look at the _Falcon_.  For some reason, he had the terrible feeling that when it was all said and done, he would never see her again.  He quickly realized that might be the case for a great many things.  
  
Han made his way to the Imperial shuttle.  Looking at the bridge, he saw Chewbacca through the viewscreen.  The Wookie was supervising the final transfer of weapons and supplies to the shuttle.  Chewie looked out the viewscreen on the bridge.  Seeing hand, he waved his hand up at the Corellian.  
  
Han smiled and gave him the thumbs-up.  Everything was nearly complete.  Chewie was onboard, as well as the droids and the Rebel strike team.  They would be leaving for Endor soon.  Even though he would never admit it, deep down Han was excited about this mission.  This could be the opportunity the Alliance needed to defeat the Empire once and for all.  If somebody would have told him that a couple of years ago, he would have said that they were crazy.  
  
Still, there was just one thing missing.  Where were Luke and Leia?  
  
The two of them were supposed to meet Han in the hanger deck several minutes ago.  It wasn't like either of them to be late…well, maybe that wasn't true.  They did seem to have a way of getting themselves…distracted.  Still, Han would have expected the two to have been here much sooner.  They knew how important this mission was.  
  
Although he didn't like to think about it, Han wondered if this had anything to do with their parents.  They hadn't appeared all that eager to come with him on this mission.  They had actually looked to their mother for permission.  That certainly wasn't the Luke and Leia that he knew.  He was concerned with the influence their parents were having over them.  
  
Well, not really with Amidala.  She seemed nice enough and he could see where Leia got her best traits from.  Han though had no idea what she saw in Vad…Anakin.  It was he who concerned Han.  He had kept his distance from the man since they had met up with him.  Just what was Anakin planning?  Han wasn't sure but he knew one thing.  If he so much as harmed Luke or Leia in any way…  
  
Han shook his head.  He promised Leia he would try to understand.  As much as he didn't like this, he had told her that he would at least try.  He would learn to tolerate Anakin.  Still, if he tried something…all bets were off.  
  
Just as he was about to signal Luke and Leia, he looked up and saw the two of them coming.  Leia was in the lead, followed closely by Luke.  Han also noticed in the distance was Anakin and Amidala.  He was suspicious for a moment but quickly shook it off.  They were probably here to wish them on their way.  
  
Han smiled as he went up to Leia.  "Nice of you guys to drop by."  He kissed Leia on the forehead.  "I thought I was going to have to leave without you."  
  
He looked at Leia's face for a moment.  She appeared as if she was trying to smile but it didn't meet with much success.  Han knew from that look that something was wrong.  
  
"What is it?" he asked.  
  
Leia looked away from him for a moment.  She turned back around and looked at her family.  They said nothing but Leia knew they were giving her their support.  She took a deep breath and turned back towards Han.  She knew she could do this.  
  
"Han, there's something I need to tell you."  
  
Han nodded.  He immediately didn't like where this was headed.  
  
"We…we have to call off the mission."  
  
Han looked at her for a moment, saying nothing.  Leia could see the shock and the disappointment in his eyes.  She really hoped he would understand.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I know this is going to be hard to explain…"  
  
"Hard to explain," Han said.  "You bet this is going to be hard to explain.   When did you come to this decision?  
  
"A little while ago," Leia said, struggling with her words.  "Luke and I sensed these visions…"  
  
"Visions?" Han asked skeptically.  
  
"Yes," Leia said.  "A vision of the future.  I…saw the destruction of the Rebellion."  
  
Han shook his head.  Leia could see that he didn't know what to make of what she was telling him.  She couldn't help but think there was something more to it.  
  
"You don't believe me?" Leia asked.  
  
"No…no," Han said, stumbling to find the right words.  "I understand what you're saying.  You're telling me that you aren't coming with me because one of us has suddenly become clairvoyant."  
  
"Han…" Leia started.  
  
"What do you want me to say, Leia?" Han said.  "I expected you to be with me on this mission.  I _wanted_ you to be with me on this mission…" He tried to say more but instead he turned away from her.  Leia could sense just how disappointed Han was by what she had told him.  She knew that this was going to be much more difficult than she had hoped.  
  
"Han," Leia said, coming towards him.  She placed a hand on his shoulder.  "There's still more I have to tell you."  
  
"Oh, great," Han said.  
  
Leia ignored the sarcasm in his voice and continued.  "I'm not the only one who isn't going on this mission, Han."  
  
Han turned around sharply and faced her.  He immediately turned toward Luke, who stepped forward.  
  
"I can't come with you either, Han."  
  
Han looked at him incredulously.  He couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
  
"You know, Luke," Han said.  "I admit I don't know the slightest thing about the Force.  I don't know what it is that you two sense but I can't believe that you're willing to blow this whole thing off based on a few visions."  
  
"Han, you should know we wouldn't do something like this unless we truly believed something was wrong," Leia said.   She put her hands on his shoulders and looked him in the eyes.  "Han, I've seen the destruction of the Alliance! We're being lead into a trap.  The Emperor isn't on Endor.  We have to void this mission!"  
  
"And how are you going to go about convincing Mon Mothma?" Han asked.  
  
"We're just going to have to try," Luke said.  
  
Han tried to say something but he couldn't.  He was still clearly trying to sort everything out.  
  
"Are you truly sure you saw what you think you saw?"  
  
"Yes," Leia said.  "Han, those visions that came to me were so real.  I saw them, Father saw them…"  
  
"Father?" Han said, backing away from her slightly.  Leia could see the fury in his eyes.  "You mean Anakin?"  
  
Leia looked at Luke for a moment.  She now regretted mentioning that.  
  
"Yes," Leia said.  "Han…"  
  
"Was Anakin the one who sensed these first?"  
  
"Han…"  
  
"Was Anakin the one who sensed it first?" Han repeated more belligerently.  
  
Leia took a deep breath.  There was no getting around this now.  
  
"Yes," Leia said.  "It was my father who sensed it first."  
  
Han looked away from Leia for a moment.  He began to laugh aloud.  It was a cold and bitter one.  
  
"I knew it," Han said.  "I knew he was going to try something."  
  
"Han," Luke said.  "Father hasn't tried…"  
  
Han wasn't listening.  He was furious.  He turned away from Luke, and turned an angry glare to Anakin.  
  
"Han," Leia said.  "It's the truth.  I swear to you that he hasn't tried anything.  Don't you trust me?"  
  
"I've always trusted you, Leia," Han said through clenched teeth.  "But right now, I don't know if you're speaking for yourself…or for your father."  
  
With that, Han walked right past Luke and Leia and straight toward Anakin.  The Jedi didn't move as Han walked straight up to him.  Han's was seething in rage, and his hands were clenched at his side.  
  
"I knew you were trying something, 'Anakin'" Han said.  "I didn't know what it was at first but now I'm starting to have a pretty good idea."  
  
"Han," Anakin began.  He looked at Amidala for a moment.  He had been concerned that something like this would happen.  He hoped that this situation wouldn't get out of hand.  Amidala gave him a reassuring look.  Anakin then turned back and faced Han.  "I didn't do anything…"  
  
"Didn't do anything?" Han asked furiously.  "I guess murder and tyranny doesn't count as far as you're concerned."  
  
Anakin cringed inwardly at what Han said but he didn't show it.  Han continued.  
  
"So what are you planning, 'Anakin?'" You couldn't destroy the Rebellion when you were a mechanical freak.  Now that you're parading around as a human, you think you can do a better job?"  
  
"Han," Anakin said, trying to calm the Corellian down.  "Son, I…"  
  
"I'm not your son!" Han snapped at him.  His face was now red with anger.  He moved closer to Anakin "For that, I'm grateful.  I don't know what kind of control you have over Leia and Luke but I'm fixing to put an end to it, you son of a bitch!"  
  
Anakin's brow furrowed darkly.  He angrily moved forward until he was face-to-face with Han.  His hands were now clenched into fists at his side.  He didn't care what Han said about him but he would not tolerate this smuggler slandering his mother.  
  
Han smirked.  "Come on, Vader.  Take your best shot."  
  
For a moment, Anakin was tempted to do just that.  For a moment.  
  
Instead, he allowed his anger to leave him as quickly as it had come.  He unclenched his fists and stepped back.  This was ridiculous.  He would not fall back to the behavior that had lead him down the path of the dark side all those years ago.  
  
"I'm not going to fight you, Han," Anakin said.  "You can believe what you want but I can assure you that I'm not controlling Leia or Luke.  They made their decision on their own.  What they said about the Alliance is also true.  They are in trouble and you my friend would be wise to listen to them."  
  
Han paused for a moment, as if considering what Anakin had said.  Then to the Jedi's surprise, he started laughing.  
  
"I think I'd be wise to do this instead!" He grabbed Anakin by the tunic and raised his hand, clenched in a fist backwards.  He was going to smash Anakin's face.  
  
"Han!" Luke yelled, grabbing the Corellian's arm.  He and Leia pulled Han off of Anakin.  Anakin straightened out his tunic as Amidala came to his side to see if he was all right.  He gave her a reassuring look.  
  
Han broke free of Luke and Leia.  He angrily turned to face the two of them.  He was about to walk through them to get another shot at Anakin but he noticed now that a number of eyes were on them all.  Apparently, he had created a scene with his confrontation of Anakin.  
  
Han stayed where he was and attempted to calm himself down.  The last thing he needed was to draw attention to this, especially for Luke and Leia.  Still, he was visibly angry as Leia moved closer to him.  
  
"Han!" she yelled, struggling to keep her voice down.  "What's the matter with you?!"  
  
"What's the matter we me?" Han asked, still fuming in anger.  "How about the fact that six months ago, your father almost killed us all and now you're acting like nothing happened.  It's like nothing ever happened."  
  
"Han, you don't understand what _has_ happened…" Luke said, trying to calm the Corellian down.    
  
"You're right, Luke.  I don't," Han interrupted.  "I tried to understand.  You know, you two both mean a lot to me.  More than I can admit.  But ever since your parents have returned, you've both changed.  It's like I'm looking at two different people."  
  
Both Luke and Leia were deeply affected by that last comment.  Especially Leia.  
  
"I don't know if you're speaking or thinking for yourselves anymore," Han said.  He pointed an accusing finger at Anakin.  "Or for him."  
  
Leia tried to control herself as she moved closer to Han.  She remembered her training and stayed calm.  
  
"Do you believe my love for you is real, Han?"  
  
Han looked at her for a moment, saying nothing.  
  
"Do you?" Leia asked again, more persistent.  
  
"Of course I do."  
  
"And you said you trust me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then why don't you believe me when I tell why we can't go on this mission?"  
  
Han rubbed his face with his hand.  He took a long, deep breath before answering.  
  
"Cause maybe I'm not a big believer in fate, Leia," Han said.  "I don't know.  But it's going to take more than some visions and the word of a liar to convince me of something like this.  You're allowing yourself to be used by him, Leia.  He's using you like he uses everyone one else."  
  
"Damn it, Han!" Leia shouted.  "He's not using me.  I can make my own decisions."  
  
"Then prove it!" Han said.  "Come with me to Endor.  You and Luke.  Prove to me that you can make your own decisions and we can forget about this whole thing."  
  
Leia gave a long, frustrated sigh.  "I can't go with you, Han.  Why can't you understand?"  
  
"The only thing I understand is that you can't make a decision on your own."  He stepped away from her, angry etched in his face.  "If you want to stay here with a murderer instead of coming with me, then fine.  I'll leave both of you to him."  He turned away and headed for the shuttle.  He stopped at the ramp and turned back around to face a stunned Luke and Leia.  He met Leia's eyes.  
  
"You want to destroy yourself, then that's fine too.  Because I don't care what you do with yourself anymore."  
  
Leia reeled backwards, stunned at what Han had just told her.  Han saw the hurt in her eyes.  Any other time, he would have apologized for saying something like that.  But now, his mind was too clouded with anger and pain to do such a thing.  Instead, he slowly turned around and walked up the ramp.  Moments later, the ramp closed.  It was time for him to leave.  
  
Leia stood there in shock as the shuttle made preparations to take off.  She couldn't believe what had just happened.  She knew it was going to be easy to talk to Han about this but she never thought this would happen and he would do what he did.  
  
_How could he say that!_  
  
It had taken her six months to rescue him from Jabba.  Now, in the space of a day, she might have lost him forever.  
  
Leia's eyes began to water as the shuttle lifted off and passed through the transparent shield of the hanger deck.  She shut them tightly as her family came to her.  She would not allow herself to cry.  Not in front of them.  
  
"Leia," Amidala said, wrapping an arm around her daughter.  "Are you all right?"  
  
"Yes," Leia said, her voice beginning to break.  "I-I'm fine.  I can't stay here."  
  
She broke away from her family and walked swiftly out of the hanger deck.  Luke moved to follow her but Anakin put a hand of his shoulder.  
  
"I think it's better for her to be alone right now, Luke.  She has many things she needs to take care of."  
  
Luke appeared as if he was going to argue for a moment.  Instead, he merely shook his head.  
  
"Well," Luke said.  "I probably wouldn't have been much of a help to her anyway."  
  
With that, he broke off from his parents and made his way out of the hanger deck.  
  
Anakin watched as his son left the hanger deck, not knowing what to do.  What could he do?  
  
"They are beginning to pay for my sins, Amidala," Anakin said.  
  
"Ani," Amidala said, placing a hand on her husband's shoulder.  "You know they did what they had to do.  You can't blame yourself for that."  
  
"I know, Ami," Anakin said.  Still, he couldn't help but wonder whether the price of his sins would one day destroy his children.  
  
  
Leia walked calmly down the long hallway that led to Mon Mothma's office.  There were people staring curiously at her – she could almost hear them thinking, _But_ _Solo's already left.  Why is she still here?  _– but she paid them no attention.  And she wasn't thinking about the fight with Han, not any more.  She was glad no one followed her when she left the hangar.  She had needed that time alone.  
  
Perhaps she should have spent that time meditating, or focusing on the visions…something befitting a Jedi apprentice.  Father and Luke probably thought that was what she was doing, trying to get her emotions under control, and center her thoughts.  
  
But, despite the fact that she had learned so much these last few months, it simply wasn't second nature to her yet.  Yes, she was training to become a Jedi, but she was a survivor first, and those instincts had rushed to the forefront.  
  
So, there was no deep reflection of how much Han had hurt her.  Or how terrified she was that something would happen to him when he arrived at Endor.  She hadn't considered too deeply the immense destruction the Rebellion was facing.  All of those things had to be pushed aside completely.  Her only real concern was to convince Mothma to call off the mission.  
  
Leia had always been successful in putting distractions aside when she had a job to do…if it weren't for that particular skill, she thought she would have lost her mind long ago.  Definitely after Alderaan.  Maybe after losing Han at Bespin.  Or during everything that happened on Drayos in the past.  All those things had clawed at her, threatening to rip her apart, but she had steadfastly held them at bay.  Now, she was faced with losing Han again…and with being unable to stop a devastating blow to the Rebellion she had given her life to the last few years…  
  
"Your Highness?"  
  
Mon Mothma was standing just inside her door, giving Leia a look of confusion and annoyance.  She clearly wasn't looking forward to this conversation.  
  
Leia was surprised – she hadn't realized she had reached the door, much less buzzed for entrance – but she didn't show it.  She simply entered the office and stood before Mothma.  
  
"What is it you wished to discuss with me, Leia?" the other woman began.  "I sincerely hope you're not here to try to convince me to let your father –" she said the word with a hint of disgust "– go on this mission.  And if that's the reason you refused your assignment with Solo then –"  
  
"That is not why I didn't go.  And to be honest, I almost wish I were only here about my father.  This is much bigger than that, and much more important."  She met Mothma's eyes, which were narrowing at her.  "You must hear me out on this."  
  
After crossing her arms and sighing, Mothma gave a curt nod.  
  
Leia began pacing slowly across the office.  "You know that as Jedi, Luke and I have the ability to see and know things that others don't.  That some times, we are given knowledge of what's to come."  Mothma blinked at her, but said nothing.  "We have had visions of this battle at Endor.  We know what's going to happen.  I'm here to warn you."  
  
"Warn me?  Is there something else we need to do to prepare?  We have very little time to do so, but perhaps I can still relay new orders to the fleet…"  
  
Leia shook her head.  "I'm not here to change the plans.  I'm here to tell you that this mission needs to be cancelled."  
  
Mothma's eyes went wide, and she let out an incredulous gasp.  "Impossible."  
  
"It is not impossible," Leia replied calmly.  "It's necessary.  I have reason to believe that this entire battle is a trap.  The Emperor is not on Endor…I don't think the Death Star's there either.  We're being led there under false pretenses, and if we proceed, the results will be catastrophic for all of us."  
  
The other woman's eyes suddenly lit up in realization of something.  She marched over directly in front of Leia, and whispered urgently, "Has your father been in contact with the Emperor?  Or with anyone in Imperial Command since he's been here?" Her voice took on a hard edge.  "I will have him arrested right now, I don't care about the problems it may cause."  
  
"How can you question my loyalty to the Rebellion?" Leia demanded.  "I've given and lost more to this cause than almost anyone…and yet you think I'm harboring a traitor under your nose.  You know me better than that."  
  
That was met with a skeptical frown.  "How else can you know that the Emperor is not on Endor?"  
  
"As I said, I have had visions of the battle."  After the mistake she had made with Han, Leia decided not to bring her father's experience with the visions into it.  "I saw that Palpatine would not be there, and that he would emerge triumphant from our mistake.  I also saw mass destruction – of other worlds, of the Rebellion.  We will not win this battle.  We _must_ call it off, until we can ascertain what it is the Emperor truly has planned."  
  
"I have personally reviewed every report from every informant that even remotely deals with Endor.  I haven't seen anything that backs up what you're saying."  She paused to think for a moment.  "I can't act just on a dream you had.  Don't you have any _evidence _that what you say is true?" Leia shook her head no.  "Then I think we should continue as planned, though I'll note that the fleet should be on extra alert."  
  
The Princess felt her heart sink.  "No, that's not enough.  The least you can do is postpone the mission.  I know how this sounds; I know you don't want to give up what you see as a golden opportunity.  But I'm asking you to trust me…to trust that I wouldn't even dream of suggesting this unless I strongly felt it was needed."  Mothma turned away from her, and walked over to her desk to sit.  "Please.  Don't just dismiss this."  
  
"Dismiss it?" she replied, glancing up at Leia from her chair.  "If I don't dismiss it as some misguided notion on your part, I'm going to have to believe it's a malicious attempt on your father's part to derail our mission.  So, perhaps you'd be better served leaving this alone.  I have listened to what you've said, and I will make sure we are on full alert the entire time.  There nothing more to do, Leia."  
  
"I would never betray the Rebellion –"  
  
"Leia," she interrupted.  Her hands went briefly to her temples, then went back down on the desk.  "I'm not accusing you of anything.  I'm simply looking at the facts presented to me.  And the fact is that you are relying on an old Jedi skill that may or may not be accurate, and that you were taught to use by Darth Vader.  I think a little skepticism is in order.  I don't think you'd purposely do anything to harm the Rebellion.  But these have been a confusing few months for you.  And…you must have some level of loyalty to your father.  There's no crime there, but understand that I have to look at the larger picture here."  
  
Leia leaned forward over the desk.  "The bigger picture is the greatest loss the Rebellion has suffered to date.  There is _so_ much at stake here if I'm right about this."  
  
"What's at stake is the Rebellion's first real chance to kill the Emperor _and_ strike a serious blow against the Imperial army by destroying the Death Star.  If we miss this chance, the Emperor will undoubtedly go even deeper into his seclusion, some other planet will meet Alderaan's fate, and who knows how long we'll have to wait before we can try again."  Mothma looked at the Princess with what Leia thought was pity.  "I'm trying to be understanding here, Leia.  If anyone else had come in here and told me what you have, I would have tossed them out without a second thought.  And I've allowed your father to remain here, despite my grave reservations.  But I can only go so far."  
  
"What can I do to prove this to you?" Leia asked.  
  
"_Give_ me proof," was the simple answer.  
  
Leia straightened up, trying not to let her increasing desperation show.  For a second, she wished she knew how to do one of those Jedi tricks, so she could just make Mothma believe her, or maybe show her what it was she had seen.  But Mothma was far too strong-minded, and Leia doubted than even Luke or Anakin would be able to attempt the trick.  And Leia got no sense that Mothma would be at all receptive if Leia tried to show her the vision.  
  
Of course, it didn't matter anyway.  She'd have to trick the entire Alliance Command to ensure the fleet wasn't sent to Endor.  
  
"Leia, perhaps you should go now," Mothma said quietly.  Leia started to argue but Mothma continued wearily.  "Please, Leia.  I have to prepare for the fleet's departure."  With that Mothma began poring over datapads on her desk.  
  
Leia gave her a long, sad look, then turned and blew out of the room.  She felt the clawing again…the fear, the despair…she could almost hear Palpatine laughing again, could see Han arriving at Endor and –  
  
"Leia?  Sweetheart, are you all right?"  
  
She whirled around, finding her mother standing behind her in the hallway.  The two continued to walk towards Leia's quarters.  
  
"Mothma wouldn't listen."  Leia gave short, bitter laugh.  "I couldn't convince Han, so I guess my odds weren't very good with her to begin with."  
  
Amidala put an arm around her daughter's shoulders.  "I know this is a hollow comfort, but you tried your best with both of them.  Sometimes, you just can't do the things you know need to be done."  
  
"So, I'm just supposed to sit back and wait for what's coming?"  
  
"It has nothing to do with what you're 'supposed' to do.  There are times where you have no other choice."  
  
They entered Leia's quarters quietly before a realization hit Leia.  "Force, Mother, what you must have gone through must have been worse than this.  With Father when he left, and the Wars…I'm sorry."  
  
"Why are you sorry?" Amidala replied.  "I don't mind talking about it every once and awhile.  I spent years wishing I could have just gotten through to Anakin…hell, I wished I could have gotten through to the Galaxy, and let them know what Palpatine was.  Regrets like that are very hard to live with."  She glanced at Leia.  "But you've done what you can, you have to believe that.  And I have the feeling that Han will come out of this okay…the Rebellion is resilient.  They'll get through whatever happens."  
  
"I hope so."  Leia took her mother's hand.  "Thank you, Mother."  
  
"That's what I'm here for," she said with a smile.  "We'll get through this, Leia.  Just keep believing that."  
  
  
_I have reason to believe that this entire battle is a trap.  The Emperor is not on Endor…I don't think the Death Star's there either.  We're being led there under false pretenses, and if we proceed, the results will be catastrophic for all of us._  
  
Mon Mothma could hear Leia's words in her mind over and over again.  Flanked by her bodyguards, she made her way to the war room aboard the _Headquarters Frigate_.  She would be meeting with the Alliance's top military personal to make final preparations for the mission to Endor.  That's if there was even going to be a mission.    
  
_Of course there is_, Mothma shook her head, annoyed with herself.  There was simply no reason for her to have doubts about this offensive.  Every intelligence report that she had seen showed an Imperial presence on Endor.  In every single report, the Death Star had been orbiting the forest moon.  Most importantly, every report had showed that the Emperor himself would be present on the space station.  Every shred of evidence pointed to this being true.  What could possibly disprove all of this?  
  
The word of Leia Organa?  
  
Mon Mothma sighed.  If there was one thing the Organa family was known for, it was their honestly and integrity.  It was one of the reasons the family had been so successful in their time.  Leia's father…her adopted father, Bail Organa had been one of the finest men Mon Mothma had ever known.  He had been such an important figure in the formation of the Rebel Alliance.  When he had been killed on Alderaan, she had mourned his death greatly.  She thought that replacing him would be an impossible task.  
  
But then there was Leia, his daughter.  Already one of the Alliance's most important figures, she moved quickly to fill the void left by the death of her father.  There were those in the Alliance who still doubted her abilities, even after her role in the Battle of Yavin.  How would this child be able to live up to the standards her father had set?  
  
In typical form, Leia proceeded to exceed everyone's expectations, especially Mothma.  She proved that she could live up to the example that Bail Organa had left behind.  Even under the most difficult of circumstances, she had always persevered and the Alliance emerged stronger because of it.  
  
Despite the disagreements the two of them had, Mon Mothma had enormous respect for her.  She trusted her more than colleagues she had known for decades.  While she had considered Bail Organa a teacher, she regarded Leia as her friend.  She could foresee the day when Leia succeeded her as head of the new government that would emerge after the defeat of the Empire.  Despite all of this, why was it that she still doubted Leia Organa?  
  
Perhaps in the end, it all came down to Leia's real father, Anakin Skywalker.  
  
_Darth Vader._  
  
Mon Mothma repressed a shudder as she thought of that man's presence in this fleet.  The Alliance had been fighting the evil of the Empire for years.  To have one of those great evils among them…it was a thought too unpleasant for her to think about.  
  
She was greatly concerned that it was "Anakin" who was somehow influencing Leia, and Luke Skywalker to oppose the Alliance's attack.  She knew that Jedi had the ability to make people believe what they wanted them to believe.  A mind trick as it was referred to.  Could "Anakin" be using one on both Leia and Luke?  
  
She had once heard that the mind trick could only work on the weak-minded.  But Anakin Skywalker had been regarded as one of, if not the most powerful Jedi ever.  The stories she had heard about the man described him as one who committed great acts of bravery.  But she also knew that it was "Anakin" who had helped the Empire destroy the Jedi and the Republic.  His power was staggering, and she worried that it was this that was influencing Leia and Luke.  
  
Mothma was beginning to regret allowing "Anakin" to stay with the fleet.  It was causing her far too many problems.  
  
She reached the war room doors.  Mothma instructed her bodyguards to wait outside.  The doors opened up and she walked into the war room.  
  
Standing before her was her most important military personnel.  The person closet to her was Admiral Drayson, her military chief of staff and commander of the _Headquarters Frigate_.  Next was Admiral Ackbar, commander-in-chief of the Alliance fleet.  Also present were General Madine, General Lando Calrissian, General Sylvn Kenobi, and Commander Wedge Antilles of Rogue Squadron.  
  
Mothma simply nodded at her colleagues.  "If you'll take your seats."  
  
They all took their seats at a long, nearby table.  Mothma sat at the end of the table.  She looked at the faces of all the officers before her.  For a brief moment, she wondered if this would be the last time they would all be together like this.  
  
"I believe we all know why we are here," Mothma said.  She turned to her side, where Ackbar was sitting next to her.  "Admiral, if you'll begin."  
  
Ackbar blinked his large eyes at her and turned to address the rest of the group.  "In one hour, we will depart from Sullust.  We will then be conducting a training exercise just outside of the sector in preparation for the mission to Endor.  Once we received the proper signal from General Solo, we will proceed to the forest moon."  
  
Mothma nodded, saying nothing.  She turned her attention to Admiral Drayson.  
  
Drayson, a dignified, colorless man cleared his throat before he spoke.  "Of course, we will be leaving a small contingent of ships to protect Sullust.  This will also give the Empire the impression that we are amassing our fleet here.  General Dodonna has volunteered to lead the small fleet."  
  
"Volunteered?" Wedge asked skeptically.  
  
Drayson let out a weary sigh.   "Not actually but one senior commander has to stay behind and the general is due."  
  
Mothma listened to Drayson as he continued, still saying nothing.  
  
"The final checkout on this ship is complete."  He handed her a small datapad.  "Here is a list on ships personnel, inventory, and transfers."  
  
Mothma took the datapad and immediately checked the transfer list.  She saw that Leia and Luke, along with their parents had transferred off of the _Headquarters_ _Frigate_ and the main fleet.  They were now with the smaller fleet to be stationed at Sullust.  She made a mental note to remember the name of the ship that they were currently on.  
  
She placed the datapad on the table.  "Thank you, Admiral."  She then turned to General Madine.  He was head of their intelligence division and she gave him a long, hard look.  "General, has there been any movement from any part of the Imperial fleet, either on Endor or elsewhere?"  
  
Madine gave her a look of mild surprise.  He apparently wasn't expecting Mothma to ask that question.  "No, Mon Mothma.  Our reports are exactly as they have been the last few days.  The Imperial fleet is spread throughout the galaxy, leaving the Death Star relatively unprotected.  Have you learned something that I am unaware of?"  
  
_Same as before,_ Mothma thought.  Then why was she still feeling uneasy?  
  
"No, General," she said.  "I just wanted to make sure."  She turned to the newest member of this group, General Calrissian.  "General Calrissian."  
  
"To continue what Admiral Ackbar was saying before," Lando began.  "We will be conducting a training exercise just outside the Sullust sector.  With so many new resistance forces joining us, these exercises have been important in assimilating them into the main Alliance fleet.  It will also give us an opportunity to try out some new weapons and ships."  
  
Mothma nodded.  "General Kenobi."  
  
Sylvn nodded.  "I'm happy to report that my forces are making a smooth transition into the Alliance fleet.  They are learning Alliance tactics at an impressive rate and when the time comes for the mission, they will be ready."  
  
Mothma nodded once again.  She turned to Wedge.  "Commander Antilles."  
  
"As always, Rogue Squadron is ready.  I've spoken with the commander of the new A-Wing division.  I'm pleased to report that these new, faster starfighters are operating smoothly and that they will be a great asset to the future of this fleet."  
  
_Everything's perfect_, Mothma thought.  The Alliance fleet is running smoothly, the new additions to it are adjusting well.  There are no reports of Imperial movements and by all official accounts, they had no idea of the Alliance attack.  
  
And yet, according to Leia Organa they were being led into a trap.  Which was the greatest reality?  
  
Mon Mothma sat in her chair, saying nothing.  After a long silence, she finally spoke.  "Excellent.  I'm very pleased at the status of this fleet and that our mission will be going ahead a planned."  Her face suddenly grew very serious, and her eyes bore into every officer at the table.  "However, the fleet is on full alert as of this moment.  Despite the fact that the Empire is unaware of our attack, that doesn't mean we can relax our guard.  There is a possibility that they may be planning something else.  I will not allow this fleet to be unprepared."  
  
The officers exchanged curious looks at one another.  Once this was done, they turned their attention back to Mothma.  
  
"The time for our attack is growing closer, my friends," Mothma continued.  "We will depart this sector in one hour."  She stood up and looked once again at her colleagues.  "Best of luck.  To all of us."  She avoided saying "May the Force be with you."  Jedi wisdom was something she didn't want to deal with right now.  
  
The officers stood up and began to leave the war room.  Mon Mothma sat back down on her chair and looked across the now empty table.  She had made her decision and the Alliance would go ahead with their attack.  She had heard all the facts that she had been hearing for weeks.  Everything was going according to plan.  But she still couldn't help but wonder…did see make the right decision?  In the end, would she regret not taking the advice of Leia Organa?  
  
"Mon Mothma?" a voice from behind her called out.  
  
She turned around in her chair and saw Admiral Ackbar standing at the door.  "Yes, Admiral?"  
  
"Is everything all right?  You seemed a little…distant just before."  
  
Mothma didn't answer him.  For a moment, she considered telling him what Leia had told her and about the doubts she was having.  
  
_No_, Mothma thought.  _I cannot.  I have made my decision.  I cannot afford to look weak_ _in front of any member of the Alliance.  I could jeopardize this mission if I voice my doubts._  
  
"Yes, my friend," Mothma finally said.  "I am fine.   I was…just thinking about what we have ahead of us.  It was about the attainment of a dream."  
  
Ackbar smiled.  "Yes.  I think many of us have."  
  
Mothma nodded.  "I knew this day would come eventually.  Still, I have to admit that there were times where I thought…" her voice trailed off.  
  
"I understand," Ackbar said, moving closer to her.  "There were many times that I felt the same way.  I remember when the Empire conquered my homeworld all those years ago.   Like the rest of my people, I was enslaved and put to work…for the greater glory of the Empire," he added the last part bitterly.  
  
"There were times when I thought there was no hope for myself or for anyone else in the galaxy.  It seemed that the Empire would rule forever and that they would extend their authority from one planet to another.  But over the years, I learned that while there is still one left who opposes a great evil, there is always hope.  Thankfully now, that one is many."  
  
Ackbar placed a hand on Mothma's shoulder.  "What we've managed to do here is extraordinary.  We have united all the groups that have opposed the Empire.  As you have already said, we are on the verge of restoring freedom to the galaxy.  In a matter of days, the Empire will be joining other great evils on the ash pile of galactic history.  When the galaxy is once again free, those will be the days worth living for, my friend."  
  
Mothma smiled at her friend's optimism and placed a hand on Ackbar's arm.  "I look forward to those days, Ackbar."  
  
Ackbar returned the smile.  He then headed for the doors.  When he reached them, he once again turned around and faced Mothma.  
  
"May the Force be with you, Mon Mothma."  
  
"And with you, Ackbar."  
  
Ackbar left the war room, leaving Mothma alone.  A few moments later, she sat up.  For the first time in the last few hours, she could feel her doubts begin to slip away.  She began to feel much more confident about the decision she had made.  
  
Perhaps her fear had been unfounded.  She trusted Leia Organa but everything she had seen showed that the Emperor and the Death Star was still on Endor.  They would not be walking into a trap.  Everything would go as planned.  
  
As for Anakin Skywalker, Mothma planned to deal with him once and for all after the training exercise.  She would no longer allow him to be a distraction to herself or to the Rebellion.  
  
She left the war room and headed for the bridge of the _Headquarters Frigate_, sensing victory.  Or perhaps something that was the complete opposite?  
  
  
Anakin stood at the door to the tiny transport he had shuttled down to the surface of Sullust.  He took very deep breaths, bracing himself to open the door, and step out onto the planet.  
  
When he had first heard that the Rebel fleet had assembled in orbit over this world, he couldn't even close his eyes without some horrid flash of memory leaping before him.  He hadn't thought he'd even be able to look upon it from the safety of a ship.  
  
Yet, he was down here now, almost ready to walk around as if it were a normal thing to do.  There was some hesitancy on his part – but he quickly shoved it aside.  Luke was down here, brooding in solitude.  And as long as his son needed him, he could face this world.  
  
Anakin couldn't be sure what was bothering Luke.  He could only pick up traces of something that was confusing and upsetting him.  He had seen it in Luke's eyes when Leia had the visions.  He had felt it more than once since then.  But it was too vague for Anakin to get at.  He could only hope that by following him down, he would be able to get Luke to open up.  
  
He was worried that Luke was becoming disheartened, and he wouldn't allow that to happen.  Of course, Anakin understood that the situation wasn't helping – they hadn't found any real evidence to dissuade the Rebels from continuing their mission, and couldn't shed any light on what exactly was going to happen.  They were burdened by a pervading, yet elusive, sense of dread.  No wonder his son needed to get away for a while.  
  
But he knew that wasn't the whole story.  He hoped nothing was seriously wrong.  
  
Anakin punched the button, and the door lifted.  
  
It was exactly as he remembered.  He had thought that two decades worth of nightmares might have exaggerated the misery and horror he associated with Sullust, but no.  Though he was a safe distance from the active volcanoes, he felt – could almost taste – the lava and fire and smoke.  It blotted the entire horizon, blackening the skies and heating the atmosphere.  This was where the Darkness had completely taken him.  And even now, he saw nothing but Darkness…  
  
No, that wasn't true.  The Darkness was what he had left here with before.  He was not returning with it or to it.  Which meant that it wasn't present here, as long as he didn't allow it to be.  
  
Instead, he focused his energies on Luke's presence.  It shone out to him like a beacon.  Anakin felt his surprise – clearly, he hadn't expected that anyone would follow him here, least of all his father – but didn't sense that Luke was too angry about the intrusion.  And again, Anakin felt Luke's restlessness from whatever it was that worried him.  
  
As Anakin walked towards the small cave that Luke was standing outside of, he felt a sense of dread come over him again.  He tried to ignore the flares that leapt up from the molten rivers, and the clouds of smoke that swirled in the distance.  But he couldn't stop the memories…wondering at the amount of hate and power he had wielded here, knowing that he couldn't contain his abilities, and that he was spiraling out of control.  It had been the most terrifying and exhilarating feeling he had ever known.  And he'd had no intention of letting that go, despite the pleas of Obi-Wan and the cries of his own conscience, despite a tortuous and almost subconscious knowledge of what he was leading himself into.  
  
That was why he had come down here to speak with Luke.  Perhaps he was worried about his son for nothing…but this world symbolized to him so clearly everything he would not let his children become.  No matter what it took.  
  
Anakin closed the remaining distance, finding Luke leaning against the outside wall of the cave, shaking his head.  "Father, I didn't mean for you to come down here.  I don't want you to have to go through all of…that.  I'm sorry."  
  
"I am alright, Luke," he reassured him.  "Though I must admit that part of me finds your choice of a place to think…worrisome."  
  
Luke shrugged in annoyance.  "I just needed to get away.  I figured this was the only real place to go."  
  
"What are you trying to get away from, son?"  
  
He saw a flash in Luke's eyes, the same flash he had seen from him when Leia had the visions.  He still couldn't place it.  And his son tried to skirt the issue.  "I'm just worried about what's going to happen.  We all are."  
  
"Are you sure that's it?" Anakin prodded.  
  
Luke heaved a sigh.  "Isn't that enough?  Given what we're facing, everything else just seems…irrelevant."  
  
Anakin moved so that he was standing besides his son, leaning against the outside of the cave, as they both watched the horizon.  "That's not true.  If something is bothering you, then it's worth talking about."  
  
"My personal concerns can wait."  Luke attempted a smile, but couldn't quite pull it off.  "After all, there's a whole galaxy out there that needs saving."  
  
"And it will still need saving after we talk," Anakin replied, also trying to lighten his tone.  "It's waited for me this long, it will spare a few minutes more."  
  
"Yes, the galaxy waits for you…" His voice lowered considerably as he added, "What waits for me?"  
  
"Luke?" Anakin replied, confused.  Luke shook his head restlessly.  "Please, son, help me to understand."  
  
"After everything we've been through, it'll sound…petty."  
  
"You are allowed that every once and awhile."  
  
Luke crossed his arms in front of him slowly.  "You can't know how happy and grateful I am to have you in my life.  But…I don't know where I fit any more," he began.  "I once knew that I would lead the Jedi and the Rebellion against the Empire –"  
  
"You will still do both of those things."  
  
"You are the hope for the Jedi now," he said quietly.  "Everything rests completely on you.  And the Rebellion?  I can't even help them with this danger they are facing."  He cocked his head slightly so he was facing his father.  "I used to know exactly what I was meant to do.  Yes, it was a burden and a responsibility, but I was ready to embrace that challenge.  Now…now, I just feel as though I may not be…_enough_ of a Jedi or Rebel to truly make a difference."  
  
Anakin stared at him in honest astonishment.  He couldn't have guessed that Luke felt this way, and was unprepared to answer, except for the gut reaction that came to him.  "Luke, that's absolutely not true.  You are – you have been – vitally important to everything that's gone on.  None of this can happen without you."  
  
"Maybe that's true," he replied.  "And I will be ready to help you in any way that I can.  But, I can't help but feel that…that everything is just happening around me.  It all affects me, but _I_ don't affect it.  I really don't have anything to do with…anything.  Maybe I should just accept that.  But, that's proving difficult to do."  
  
"Is it?" Anakin said, feeling a faint smirk coming to his face.  Placing a comforting hand on his son's shoulder, he said, "I know, Luke.  I actually know that better than anyone.  I'm sorry I didn't realize you felt this way earlier."  
  
Luke frowned.  "What do you mean?  You've always known what you were meant to do."  
  
"Not at all."  He swallowed hard.  "I never felt so…out of control with my life as I did in my later years with the Jedi.  Nothing was up to me; at least nothing that mattered.  I had one purpose that I was meant to do in my life.  One thing that everyone around me had been waiting forever for.  And that one thing was out of my hands.  It was up to destiny and fate.  
  
"A lot of my problems began with me searching for my own identity.  Not what I felt the Jedi had forced on me.  And not just sitting around waiting to be compelled to fill a prophecy.  Something that was _mine_, some way I could make my own mark."  
  
Luke bowed his head.  "I'm sorry.  I know I shouldn't be worrying about myself.  That's why I didn't want to mention –"  
  
"No, Luke, hear me out.  I think the desire is natural.  We may be Jedi, but we're also human, and the desire to know one's place and calling is important.  I'm glad you came to me, instead of making my mistake – assuming that those around me didn't understand, and would dismiss and shun my feelings.  I eventually felt I could only find my way by rebelling against the Jedi, against the prophecy."  Anakin's eyes glazed over slightly as the memories came back to him.  "But I know now that was wrong."  
  
"So what is the right way, Father?"  
  
He thought about the question, turning it over, hoping he would say the right thing.  Briefly, he wondered how Obi-Wan had ever dealt with him.  Luke was a dream to teach in comparison – open, willing to listen, and patient – and Anakin _still_ felt anxious giving him advice.  
  
"You have to take responsibility for your own life," he said finally.  "You can't define yourself by what others think you are – or in opposition to what they think.  The Force has a purpose for you; you must maintain faith in it and in yourself that you will find it."  Anakin gave him a rueful look.  "I hope that helped, or made sense.  I've finally made my own peace with what I need to do, and if I can do it, anyone can.  Just know that you don't have to take the painful road I did to get here."  
  
Luke nodded thoughtfully, looking as though at least part of his burden had gotten lighter.  "I will try."  Then he added, "Thank you, Father, for understanding.  That alone means a lot to me."  
  
Anakin smiled.  "Of course, my son."  
  
"We should head back," Luke said, moving off the cave wall.  Anakin agreed and they boarded their respective transports.  Anakin took in his last view of Sullust quietly and calmly, knowing that both he and Luke had left any remnants of its Darkness behind.  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**_IN THE HANDS OF THE FORCE_**_  
_**(_Part 6_)  
**by **Darth Pipes** and **ami-padme  
**joesw77@aol.com, ami_padme@yahoo.com  
  


"Are you done?" Han asked Chewbacca for what seemed to be the hundredth time.  
  
The Wookie growled at Han, which meant that he wasn't.  Han sighed.  
  
The two had been spending the last couple of hours together on the bridge of the Imperial shuttle _Tydirium_ arguing about the events that had transpired between Han, Leia, and the rest of the Skywalker family.  The Wookie had been surprised and disturbed to discover that Luke and Leia would not be accompanying them on the mission to Endor.  When Han told him what had happened, he expected Chewie would agree with him.  Nobody knew him as well as the Wookie and Han knew he could count on him for support in this matter.  
  
To his surprise and increasing annoyance, he found that Chewie didn't share his view on what had occurred.  He seemed to feel that Han's conduct was wrong in regards to Leia.  While he too was skeptical about the "visions" Leia claimed to have, he argued that Han shouldn't have dismissed them so quickly.  He reminded his friend of all that had occurred between them in the last four years.  If Leia had decided to back out of a critical mission, then it had to be because she believed that something was truly wrong.  
  
Han was already in a foul mood and once he heard that, he took out his anger on Chewie.  Their arguments began to grow more heated as the topic shifted to that of Leia' father.  Anakin Skywalker.  
  
Chewie growled something at Han, causing him to snort.  
  
"What do you mean, "He could be right?" Han asked.  
  
Chewie repeated what he had said.  
  
Han shook his head incredulously.  "That's crazy.  He's nothing but a liar and he's using Luke and Leia."  
  
Chewie continued his argument with Han.  Apparently, he didn't believe so.  
  
Han glared at Chewie, his eyes narrowing.  "Since when did you join the Anakin Skywalker support group?  Don't tell me…you found out you're the long-lost Skywalker child?  Why not?  He built Threepio, and he's Luke and Leia's father.  It's probably only a matter of time before we find out that you're related to him somehow."  
  
Chewie tried to ignore Han's sarcasm but Han continued.  "Is he using one of those Jedi mind tricks on you too?  Well, they are supposed to work on the weak-minded…"  
  
Chewie barked angrily at Han.   He wasn't pleased at that last comment.  
  
"All right, all right!" Han said.  "I was just kidding, you big furball.  Still, I don't why you trust him all of a sudden."  
  
Chewie explained that the more time he spent around Anakin Skywalker, the more he was convinced that he had truly changed.  He had seemed truly regretful for what he had done and appeared as if he was determined to make a change for the better.  The tactical information he had provided the Rebellion these past six months had been vital to its survival.  Anakin had never taken any credit for it.  
  
More than that though, Chewie could see the best traits of Luke and Leia inside of Anakin.  If he really did have the blood of a Skywalker running through him, then maybe it was possible for him to make a change for the better.  
  
Han shook his head doubtfully.  "Men don't change.  You should know that, Chewie."  
  
Chewie quickly grumbled something.  
  
Han glared at him.  "What do mean I've changed?  You can't compare me to him."  
  
No, Chewie told him.  He could not.  But the fact of the matter was that Han had changed dramatically these last few years.  He had once been loner with few connections.  He had often said that he wanted nothing to do with the Rebellion.  The only thing he would risk himself for was money.  Yet, here Han was today.  A Rebel general commanding a vital mission to Endor.  He was giving himself unselfishly to the great cause.  Five years ago he would have done no such thing.  
  
Han knew he couldn't argue with his friend on that one.  "Maybe I've changed a _little_ but if you think 'Anakin' has, you're just fooling yourself.  The sooner some people see that, the better."  His voice lowered considerably.  "Especially Leia."  
  
Chewie looked at Han quietly for a moment.   He then grumbled something.  
  
"Yeah.  Yeah, I'm concerned," Han said, not looking at the Wookie.  "I don't know what's happened to her, Chewie.  I think I'm losing her."  
  
Chewie asked Han if he regretted what he had done on the _Headquarters Frigate_.  
  
Han snorted.  "Not likely.  She wants to spend her time with a murderer father, good for her.  If that's how she wants to destroy herself, fine.  I'm really not sure if I even care."  
  
Chewie didn't believe that for a minute and he told Han so.  
  
"What do you know, Chewie?" Han asked, very annoyed.  
  
Chewie reminded Han that he was over two centuries old, so he knew a lot more than Han did.  Chewie also reminded his friend that he had a mate of his own on his homeworld.  He didn't see her as often as he would like.  Chewie knew that one day he would no longer be among the living.  He had told his mate long ago how he felt about her.  He knew Han didn't just care for Leia but he loved her.  He also knew that if he didn't tell her this now, he would regret it for the rest of his days.  
  
Han remained silent for a long time.  He hated when Chewie was right, which usually happened often.  Still, his friend didn't understand everything about his relationship with Leia.  It was a lot more complicated then just that.  
  
Finally, Han activated the ships comlink.  "Command crew, report to the bridge."  It was time for them to leave hyperspace and get on with the mission.  
  
His command crew arrived on the bridge moments later.  With Luke and Leia not participating in the mission, he was forced to utilize the members of his team that were on the shuttle now.  They included Colonel Maya, head of the strike force that was accompanying Han to Endor.  Under the command of the late Wes Jakked, she had participated on the mission to retrieve this stolen Imperial shuttle.  
  
Also joining her on the bridge was Threepio and Artoo.  As much as the droids annoyed him, especially Threepio, he trusted them more than he trusted any of the humans on the shuttle.  Not that he would ever admit that either.  
  
Once his command crew took their positions, Han began to work the controls to emerge from hyperspace.  He pushed aside any distractions that he had.  It was time now, and he knew he had to be at his best.  
  
"Stand by, Chewie, here we go.  Cut in the sublight engines."  
  
Han pulled back on the control lever.  The long streaks of starlight slowed to hyphen shapes, then finally to familiar bolts of fire.  Before him now, lay the forest moon of Endor…and nothing else.  
  
Han's jaw dropped as he saw the sight before him.  There was nothing to be found anywhere near the green Sanctuary moon.  No Death Star, no Star Destroyers.  Not even a scout fighter.  It was if the Imperials had just vanished.  Or perhaps they were never even there?  
  
Han turned to Chewie in shock.  The Wookie met his look, the surprise evident of his face as well.  Han got out of his seat and turned to Colonel Maya.  "Colonel…conduct a long-range scan of the entire system.  Find out where the Imperials are hiding."  
  
The Colonel began the scan through the operations console as the shuttle now orbited around Endor.  She hovered over the console for several minutes, looking for anything that she could find.  Finally, after what seemed like an eternity to Han, she looked up.  Concern and great surprise was etched in her face.  
  
"General, I've just conducted my scan," Maya said.  "There is no sign of Imperial presence anywhere in the system."  
  
Han looked at her incredulously.  How could that be possible?  
  
"General Solo," Threepio said.  Han turned to face the golden droid.  "Artoo has just completed a scan of Endor's surface.  He has located the shield generator but…it appears to be completely deserted."  
  
Han stared back at the green forest moon.  A wave of realization suddenly hit him.  Leia was right…and he had been wrong.  
  
"Colonel," Han said, turning to face her.  "Send out a message to the fleet, priority one.  Tell them what we've found."  
  
Maya sent out the message to the fleet.  She worked over the controls again and again for several minutes before she turned around to face Han.  
  
"I've sent the message out on all frequencies but…they are not receiving it.  Our signal is being jammed."  
  
Han looked back grimly at Chewie.  They both knew what this meant.  
  
It was a trap.  
  
Without saying a word, Han jumped back into the pilots' seat and turned the ship into a sharp one hundred and eighty degree turn.  Hitting full throttle, the ship blasted away from Endor.  The green moon became smaller and smaller, finally disappearing on the horizon.  
  
Barely taking the time to put in the proper coordinates in the nav computer, Han blasted the ship into hyperspace.  They roared through the great void, desperately trying to make their way back to the fleet.  
  
As he worked the controls, all Han could think about was Leia.  Why didn't he listen to her?  She had warned him of this and now it had come too past.  He had been a fool to doubt her in the first place.  If something happened to her…  
  
_No!_  
  
Han shook his mind clear.  He had to concentrate on getting back to the fleet.  He wouldn't be much help to them if he got distracted.  Still, he couldn't help but wonder if there would even be a fleet to return to.  
  
  
On the bridge of the Corellian warship _Bel Iblis_, Captain Jek Systorm watched as his ship scored a direct hit on the Alliance gunship before them.  On his console was a holographic representation of the gunship.  The engine section of the gunship lit up red, representing the damage it had just sustained.  
  
"Continue firing," Systorm said.  The _Bel Iblis_ continued to shoot forth blasts of energy.  The blasts repeatedly struck the Alliance gunship, causing the holographic display on Systorm's console to light up again and again.  The gunship attempted to withstand the constant onslaught from the _Bel Iblis_ but they could not.  By the end of the attack, the holographic display of the gunship began to bleed bright red.  They had been defeated.  
  
"Captain," communications officer Fredricks said.  Systorm turned in his command chair to face him.  "The captain of the gunship is hailing us.  He is yielding to us."  
  
The bridge crew broke out in a large cheer.  Systorm smiled.  He waited for the bridge to calm down.  When they were finished, he addressed his communications officer.  "Fredricks, tell them we accept."  He turned his chair to face his crew.  "End training exercise.  Stand down from red alert.  Resume standard operations."  
  
As his crew went about their normal activities, Systorm checked his flight schedule.  The Alliance fleet had been conducting training exercises for the past hour.  The Bel Iblis was a part of the first wave of exercises.  It had just completed its third training exercise.  
  
Douglas, the ships first officer, Commander Chiang approached Systorm and handed him a datapad.  "Here are the results of the previous exercise."  
  
Systorm looked over the datapad carefully.  He was pleased to note that they had completed this exercise in half the time it took for the previous one.  The efficiency rating had gone up considerably.  The ship reported no damage because during these training scenarios, blaster power was at a minimum.  The blasts they had fired wouldn't be enough to even dent a ship.  With all of this accomplished, the_ Bel Iblis _could now return to the main fleet and allow another ship to take its place.  
  
"Excellent," Systorm said.  "Our work is finished here.  Helm, set a…"  
  
"Captain," Fredricks said.  
  
Systorm turned around to face the man.  
  
"Sir, I've lost contact with the _Gambit_.  I was speaking with them a few moments ago before the signal went completely dead."  
  
Systorm looked at the man curiously.  The _Gambit_ was another Corellian ship that had participated with the _Bel Iblis_ during the training exercises.  "Have you tried contacting them again?"  
  
"Yes, sir," Fredricks said.  "I've sent the signal out again and again and still no response.  It's as if I'm hailing nothing."  
  
Systorm stroked his chin for a moment.  "That's very odd."  He turned toward the science station on the bridge.  "Chief Gena, what do your sensors pick up."  
  
Gena, a female Rodian checked over her equipment.  Several moments passed before she answered.  
  
"Sir, I'm not detecting anything from the gunship."  
  
Now Systorm was concerned.  A lack of communications could be easily dismissed but not being able to sense a ship at all…  
  
"Chief, what was their last known position?"  
  
"About a half-light year away from us."  
  
Systorm nodded.  "Helm, take us to them.  I want to know why we can't detect them."  
  
"Aye, sir," his helm officer replied.  
  
In a short time, the _Bel Iblis _arrived at the last know coordinates of the _Gambit_.  They expected to find the ship.  
  
All they found was wreckage.  The remains of the _Gambit_, scattered through out space.  
  
"What happened?" Systorm demanded, stunned by what he was seeing.  
  
"Unknown," Chief Gena said.  "Whatever it was, it was powerful enough to rip apart an entire ship.  I…"  
  
"Sir!" Chiang called out, pointing to the viewscreen.  Systorm looked at the viewscreen.  At the spot that Chiang was pointing to, he could see a small object moving towards them.  It was quite a distance away yet he could still spot it.  
  
"Chief," Systorm asked.  "Scan that."  
  
Chief Gena went about scanning the object.  Systorm expected to find the answer to right away but to his surprise, Gena remained silent.  
  
"Chief?"  
  
"I'm still scanning, Captain," she said.  "But I can't seem to pick up anything."  
  
"What?" Systorm said.  How could she not scan the object?  There was no reason why she could not.  
  
"Maximize that image," Systorm asked instead.  
  
Gena maximized the image.  The object became clearer.  It was a ship.  A very, very large one.  
  
Systorm looked closer at the object.  His eyes grew wider as he began to realize what it was.  It had the very familiar design, yet different.  It grew larger and larger until it was painfully apparent what it was.  
  
"Shields!" Systorm yelled.  "Contact the fleet! Tell…"  
  
Systorm didn't get a chance to finish.  Deadly streaks of red energy came from the enemy ship.  It hit the unprotected _Bel Iblis_.  The blasts ripped through the ship with brutal force.  Seconds later, the _Bel Iblis_ exploded.  The wreckage flew through space silently.  Soon it would be reduced to nothing more than space dust.  
  
  
Onboard the bridge of the Super Star Destroyer _Executor_, Grand Moff Raynar smiled as the Rebel ship exploded in space.  They had already drawn first blood.  Little did the Rebels know that this was just the beginning.  
  
"Tell all ships to assume battle formation," Raynar said to Captain Finis.  "Once completed, launch all fighters."  
  
Raynar broke off from Finis and walked to the center of the bridge.  He turned to his crew and gave them all a serious, deadly look.  
  
"Prepare to attack."  
  
  
Lando flew the _Millennium Falcon _through the vast Alliance fleet.  He carefully watched them as he weaved through ship after ship.  They were carrying out battle formations for the upcoming mission.  So far he was impressed.  The Alliance was made up of so many different resistance units and ships.  That could have been the source of problems between the various military leaders.  But so far, they had carried out their assignments well.  It spoke volumes about the quality of the people involved.  
  
He was also pleased with his own progress.  He had never served in any military fleet.  Of course, he had plenty of battle experience from the Battle of Taanab and the Battle of Nar Shadda.  But nothing on this level, with a fleet so large.  So far, by his own estimates he had acquitted himself well.  Those years as administrator, in reality the leader of Cloud City were finally starting to pay off.  
  
There was also the fact that he enjoyed being in command of his old ship again.  As soon as he sat behind the controls, he felt right at home.  He never should have let Han win the ship from him.  He wondered if he could ever get his old buddy to put up the _Falcon_ in another game of Sabacc.  Probably not, but if Lando had anything to say about it…  
  
"Nice moves, Calrissian," Wedge's voice came through his comlink.  "You learn those avoiding planetary authorities?"  
  
Lando laughed.  "I wish I could say I learned them from you, Antilles but I don't want to lower my standards."  Wedge chuckled in response.  Lando continued.  "How's everything looking?"  
  
"Pretty good, General," Wedge said.  "The fighter squadrons are performing efficiently and I'm pleased to see that the new A-Wing fighters are developing as we had hoped."  
  
"Glad to hear it," Lando said.  "Stand by."  Lando piloted the _Falcon_ closer to the warship _Liberator_.  He hailed the ship and they responded.  
  
"General Kenobi," Lando said.  "What's your report?"  
  
"Training exercises are going as well as expected," Sylvn said.  "Fleet efficiency has improved by more than fifty percent from the last exercise.  I recommend that we begin the next one."  
  
"Agreed," Lando said.  "Good work, General."  
  
Lando finally piloted the _Falcon_ to the head of the fleet.  The vastness of space now lay in front of him.  Beside him was the _Liberty_.  He opened up a channel to the ship.  
  
"Admiral Ackbar," Lando said.  "All is well.  The fleet is proceeding according to schedule.  Recommend we move on to the next exercise."  
  
"Very well, General Calrissian," Ackbar said over the comlink.  "You may proceed."  
  
"Thank you, Admiral," Lando said.  He shut off the comlink to the _Liberty_ and opened one up to the entire fleet.  
  
"This is General Calrissian.  Training exercise three is now over.  We will proceed to the next one.  Set course to the following coordinates."  He proceeded to punch them in on ships control panel and transmit them to the fleet.  "Prepare to jump to hyperspace on my mark."  
  
Lando shut the comlink off.  He turned to his co-pilot, Nien Nunb of Sullust.  "Stand by for the jump into hyperspace."  
  
Nien Nunb nodded.  As Lando prepared to make the jump, he noticed something out of the corner of his eye.  He turned and looked at it closely.  It appeared to be one – no, several – short-range fighters heading his way.  For a moment, he thought they might be ships from another resistance unit.  But as they grew closer and their shapes began to take a familiar form, Lando knew they weren't Rebel fighters.  No, they were something that they never would have expected.  
  
A wave of Imperial TIE fighters came flying straight at him.  Lando desperately piloted the _Falcon _back and forth to avoid them.  The great wave soon past him as quickly as it came and headed towards the unsuspecting Rebel fleet.  
  
"What the…" Lando said as they passed.  He turned to Nien Nunb.  "I know that wasn't part of the exercise.  Contact the…"  
  
Lando suddenly stopped as he saw an even greater threat closing in.  A large wave of Imperial Star Destroyers, lead by an awesome Imperial Super Star Destroyer.  They stretched as far as the eye could see.  The ships began to close in.  They were heading straight for the Alliance fleet!  
  
"Turn around!" Lando shouted.  He and Nien Nunb made a sharp turn away from the Star Destroyers and they headed back to the fleet.  The fleet was now under siege the wave of TIE fighters.  
  
Lando activated his comlink and opened a channel for a fleet.  "We're under attack! Star Destroyers are heading this way.  Go to combat readiness.  This is not a drill.  Repeat, this is not a drill!"  
  
"We're not detecting any Star Destroyers," Admiral Ackbar's voice broke in over the speakers.  "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes!" Lando said.  "We've walked into a trap.  Go to combat readiness immediately.  Prepare to attack!"  
  
Lando switched off the comlink and turned his attention to the battle ahead.  The wave of TIE fighters was pounding away at the Rebel ships.  They zoomed in and out of the ships, moving quickly.  Many of the Alliance ships were still running on training level.  That meant blasters were low and torpedoes fired with no impact.  Those ships proved to be easy targets for the enemy fighters.  
  
The TIE fighters opened fire on those ships.  Laser blasts rocked them.  In a matter of moments, those Rebel ships were either destroyed or disabled.  
  
Lando moved in to engage them.  He could already see vicious dogfights beginning between the Rebel and Imperial fighters.  He saw two of TIE's on a pair of B-wing fighters just above him.  The Imperials opened fire on the B-Wings.  
  
"I'm hiiiiit!" yelled one of the fighter pilots just before his ship met a fiery end.  
  
The TIE fighters opened fire on the remaining B-Wing.  However, a series of blasts from the _Falcon_'s main guns destroyed the TIE's in a flash.  Lando moved through the wreckage and straight into the dogfights.  He managed to pick off a few more of them as he made his way through.  Once he reached the end, he turned his ship hard to the left so he could go around for another pass.    
  
He looked up and watched in horror as the Star Destroyers descended down to the Alliance fleet and began to attack.  Their mighty blasts shot through space with many of them connecting with Alliance ships.  The black sky was soon aglow with ruby explosions as Rebel ships were destroyed.    
  
A blast from one of the Destroyers was headed straight for the _Falcon_.  With expert precision, Lando piloted out of the way.  The force of the blast still managed to rock the _Falcon_.  Lando quickly regained control of the ship as more blasts came his way.  He ducked and dodged every one of them but the force of the blasts was continuing to rock the ship.  It would only be a matter of time before one of the blasts connected.  Having no other choice, Lando piloted the craft up and out of the fighting.  
  
Lando turned the ship around and surveyed the battle that was raging below him.  The Rebel and Imperial fleets were going at it furiously.  The Imperial fleet was getting the better of it and more and more Rebel ships were going up in flames under the brutal fury of the Empire.  
  
_How could this have happened?  _Lando thought.  There was no sign of Imperial movement anywhere.  Their sensors hadn't even detected them.  Something was very wrong here and now the Rebels were fighting for their lives.  
  
Lando opened up the comlink.  "Admiral Ackbar."  
  
After a moment, Ackbar answered.  "Yes, General."  
  
"What's going on down there?"  
  
"We're taking losses," Ackbar answered.  "The Imperials have managed to catch us off-guard and their attack is unrelenting.  We have been unable to fully engage them."  
  
"Open a channel to the fleet, Admiral," Lando said.  
  
Ackbar did so and Lando spoke.  "This is General Calrissian.  We're going to counter-attack.  I want all bulk fighters to guard the command ships.  Blue and Green group will engage those TIE fighters.  All remaining ships assume attack formation Theta Omega.  We're going in!"  
  
Lando shut off the comlink and pulled back the lever next to it.  The _Falcon_ went back into the battle at full throttle.  Several TIE fighters went to engage them but a fury of blasts from the _Falcon_ quickly destroyed them.  Lando flew past the dogfights and into the Rebel fleet.  They assumed their attack formation as Lando flew to the head of the fleet once more.  He once again opened a channel to the fleet.  
  
"Attack!" was the only order Lando gave.  The Rebel fleet flew straight into the Imperial fleet, blasters blazing.  The Imperial fleet was ready for the challenge and fired back.  Within a matter of minutes, the battlefield was a diffuse red glow, spotted with puffs of spoke, blazing fireballs, whirling spark showers, spinning debris, rumbling implosions, shafts of light, tumbling machinery, space-frozen corpses, wells of darkness, and electron.  
  
It was a spectacular display.  
  
Lando continued to lead the fleet through all this.  Explosions rocked all around him.  Unfortunately, many of them were Rebel ships.  They were continuing to take heavy losses.  This was not working.  The Imperial fleet was continuing to pound away at them.  They seemed to have an answer to everything the Alliance threw at them.  It's as if they knew what the Alliance had planned all along.  
  
Maybe they did?  
  
Lando couldn't be concerned with that right now.  The Alliance was in the fight or their lives right now.  They had to find some way out of this…or all hope for the future would be lost.  
  
  
Grand Moff Raynar watched the holographic representation of the battle from the bridge of the _Executor_.  The ship and a number of the lead ones were a safe distance away from the battle that was raging on.  
  
Raynar liked what he was seeing from the holographic display.  The red displays represented the Rebel ships and the blue ones represented the Empire.  The red ones continued to disappear as Rebel ship after Rebel ship was destroyed.  A sadistic glee filled Raynar's very being.  This mission was proceeding exactly as planned.  
  
He looked up from the display and saw Captain Finis heading his way.  The first officer stopped and bowed before Raynar.  
  
"Your report," Raynar said.  
  
"The battle is going well, Lord Raynar," Captain Finis said, the excitement evident in his voice.  "The Rebels are beginning to take significant losses.  However, our ships have reported that they are unable to break through the defense perimeter protecting the command ships.  Even our fighters have been unsuccessful so far."  
  
Raynar nodded.  He wasn't surprised.  If nothing else, the Rebels had been persistent.  He would grant them that.  But that would no longer be of any consequence now.  It was time for the Empire to stop holding back on the Rebels and unleash their full military might."  
  
"Captain, open frequency to all Imperial command ships," Raynar said.  In a matter of moments, Finis opened the channel.  Raynar now stood at full attention.  "This is Grand Moff Raynar.  It is time for us to enter this battle.  We must break through that defense perimeter around the Rebel command ships and allow our fighters to enter.  Prepare attack formations."  
  
With a signal to Finis, the command channel was shut off.  Raynar moved to the center of the _Executor_'s bridge and sat in the command chair.  He turned his attention to the main viewscreen, where the Rebels were continuing to put up a game fight.  It didn't matter though.  Soon, he would unleash the full fury of this fleet and the Rebels would fall down in defeat before him.  
  
The thought brought a rare smile to Raynar's cold, unforgiving face.  
  
"Helm," Raynar said, watching as another Rebel ship burn in space.  "Take us in."  
  
  
The _Best Destiny_ hung quietly above the orbit of Sullust.  It was the flagship for the "remnants" – those left behind while the fate of the galaxy was decided at Endor.  A small group who had nothing to do but wait for word of the end of the Empire.  
  
General Jan Dodonna commanded the ship.  He had said nothing, but it was evident to those who knew him that he resented being left behind.  He had been instrumental in gathering the reconnaissance that led to this attack, and had assumed that he would be with the others when the time came to put their plans into action.  But Mon Mothma had insisted that at least one high-ranking leader stay behind.  And he was chosen.  
  
Of course, it wasn't polite to question why the Princess couldn't have been that leader once she had made the…confusing decision not to go to Endor with Solo.  Why she wasn't simply given command of the _Best Destiny_; why she was seen on the bridge in some quasi-leadership role that no one could quite figure out.  
  
No, no one dared questioned her to her face.  But Leia had heard the whispers and seen the stares.  She knew the Mothma hadn't said anything outright to anyone, but the suspicions lingered anyway.  Leia only hoped that no one had made any links to her odd behavior and her father, or had figured out anything of who he was.  They had enough problems to contend with for now.  
  
At least Luke and father had returned from the surface.  Luke had sent her a quick message to her station on the bridge, saying that the family needed to get together to decide what, if anything, they could do to avert what was coming.  She hadn't had any ideas of her own, and the anxiety was growing by the second.  What could they possibly do anyway?  Grab a shuttle and try to catch up with the fleet?  Would that really make any difference?  
  
Leia nodded to General Dodonna, and stood from her chair.  Her mother was seated at a station at the far side of the bridge.  Leia had assigned her a shift of communications monitoring, just to give her some low-key involvement.  And she had been very grateful for it, despite the fact that there had been nothing to report.  
  
"So, is everything normal?" Leia asked as she took a seat next to her mother.  
  
"Perfectly," she replied with a smile.  
  
"Did you get the message from Luke?" Amidala nodded.  "I think we should go find them.  Maybe they've figured out something –"  
  
A low beeping from the panel interrupted Leia, and the women's attention turned to the readout at the station.  
  
"We've stopped receiving the signal from the fleet," Amidala reported.  Her hands moved quickly over the controls, trying several different channels.  "Was radio silence meant to be a part of the training exercise?"  
  
"No.  They were supposed to stay in touch until they informed us that they were ready to jump to hyperspace."  
  
"Well, they haven't done that."  
  
Amidala continued to try to raise the fleet on different frequencies, and she sent a short message to Luke and Anakin in their quarters.  Leia quickly turned and headed back to the front of the bridge.  "General Dodonna, we've lost contact with the fleet.  Something's wrong."  
  
Dodonna stared at her from his chair, and frowned.  "Perhaps they changed the practice plan?  It's unlikely that this means that there's a problem or –"  
  
"No.  _None_ of the ships are answering our hails.  No practice session would call for that."  
  
He stood slowly, and then nodded to an ensign.  "Try hailing all ships, on all frequencies.  Let them know that we are requesting they respond immediately."  
  
Leia felt the buzzing in her head again, and could have almost sworn that she heard that damned laughter of Palpatine's swirling about the bridge.  _How could they_ _attack us now?  _she wondered in horror.  _How_ _could they even have known where_ _the fleet was?  _It hadn't even occurred to her that this trap would be sprung before the Rebels even got a chance to get to the battle.  
  
She walked over to the captain who controlled the helm, and said quietly, "Set course to the fleet's last known coordinates.  Prepare to go to hyperspace on my mark."  
  
"Excuse me, Your Highness," Dodonna said sharply.  "There has been no decision made about what we should do regarding the loss of communication.  Your decision to follow the fleet is premature.  We need more information."  
  
"General, our forces are under attack, and they need our help, no matter how little we can provide.  I'm ordering the fleet to leave immediately."  
  
A tense silence fell over the bridge.  Dodonna pulled himself up to his full height and stared Leia down.  "You have no authority in this regard.  Don't make me remove you from the bridge."  
  
"Sir!"  
  
Everyone except the Princess and Dodonna turned to the cadet's voice.  As the two attempted to stand their ground, an eerie sound filled the bridge.  At first, it was just static crackling and popping loudly…but then a faint voice came through.  
  
"…attacked by Imperial…complete surprise…"  
  
More static.  Then nothing.  
  
"General, we must leave.  Now."  
  
Dodonna paused, then gave a slight nod of assent.  
  
Leia sprung into action then, snapping orders to the bridge and the fleet, preparing for an immediate departure.  Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her mother leave the bridge.  
  
  
Amidala had barely taken two steps off the bridge when she saw her husband and son running towards her.  She put her hands up to silence them, but felt certain the look on her face had easily betrayed that something was wrong.  
  
"The fleet has been attacked," she said simply.  
  
"What?" Luke replied.  "But they shouldn't even be at Endor yet."  
  
"They were surprised by the Empire during the run-through.  They were never able to leave for Endor."  
  
"And what's being done about it?"  
  
"Leia has order the fleet to leave immediately to try and help as much as we can.  We're going to leave in minutes."  
  
"And _we're_ leaving now," Anakin asserted.  "Luke, there were several X-Wings left in the hangar.  We need to take them and leave."  
  
"You can't go into a full Imperial assault in two X-Wings," Amidala said incredulously.  "What could you possibly hope to accomplish?"  
  
Anakin shook his head.  "We're of no help here.  They're going to need pilots – and fighters, Amidala.  We have to be out there."  He spared her a final look, asking her to understand, then he and Luke ran to the hangar.  
  
She did understand.  These would be desperate hours, and each of them had a role to play.  
  
Putting her personal worries aside, Amidala returned the bridge to assist her daughter in the upcoming battle.  
  
  
Aboard the _Headquarters_ _Frigate_, a bloody Mon Mothma struggled to regain consciousness.  When she finally managed to force her eyes open, she found herself lying on the floor of the bridge.  She quickly tried to stand up but when she did, an overwhelming pain gripped her head.  All she could hear was a loud ringing.  
  
The only thing Mon Mothma could do was remain on the floor and wait for the pounding in her head to go down.  Pain racked her entire body.  She knew she had internal injuries for she was having great difficulty breathing.  Her hand rested on her ribs, some of which were broken.  Her gown, once as white as the clouds, was stained with blotches of crimson red.  
  
As she lay there for several minutes, Mon Mothma tried to remember what had just happened.  The fleet had been engaged in routine training exercises for over an hour.  All appeared to be going well.  Then suddenly a wave of TIE fighters had descended upon them like a pack of vultures.  It had taken the fleet completely by surprise.  More so when an even larger wave of Imperial Star Destroyers joined the attack.  All their preparation, their months of planning could not help them as they faced the full fury on an Imperial attack.  
  
The _Headquarters Frigate_ had managed to avoid most of the fighting.  The ship, along with a handful of others, had been protected by a small perimeter of bulk freighters.  They had managed to keep the TIE fighters at bay.  Suddenly, the awesome presence of a Super Star Destroyer came into view.  The vessel, along with several regular Star Destroyers flanking it, proceeded to decimate the perimeter.  With their protection gone, the fighters were left with a clear window to open an attack on them.  And they did.  
  
The last thing Mon Mothma remembered was a massive explosion rocking the bridge.  She had been slammed to the ground.  It was only now that she regained consciousness.    
  
Looking around on the floor, she searched for something that could help her make it to her feet.  Her body was still etched with pain but she was becoming use to it.  She began to crawl her way to the command chair of the _Headquarters Frigate_.  
  
It was a slow, painful journey but she managed to reach it.  Placing her hand on the console on the chair, she began to pull herself up.  The pain intensified as she lifted herself off the ground but she did not stop until she was on her feet.  She tried to stay there but she found that the room was beginning to spin.  No doubt this was caused by one of her many injuries.  Slowly her body sank down on the command chair.  Now at the center of the bridge, she began to evaluate the damage.  
  
It was a grisly site.  Admiral Drayson and the rest of the bridge crew were dead.  The bridge itself was in complete ruin.  Consoles were smashed and shattered.  They would no longer be of any use.  Many others were in flames.  She could feel the intense heat of the flames all around her.  The smoke was making it even more difficult for her to breathe.  
  
The only thing that appeared to be working on the bridge was the viewscreen.  The reception was fuzzy and was braking up but it was still clear enough to show one TIE fighter after another attacking the _Headquarters Frigate_.  Their blasts rocked the unprotected ship.  
  
Mon Mothma then checked the console on the command chair.  She hit the communications button, hoping that she could send out a distress signal to an Alliance ship.  All she received was static.  She tried an internal ships communication, hoping that someone in the ship might hear her.  Once again she was met with static.  
  
Mon Mothma slammed her hand down on the useless console.  In the end, it probably didn't matter.  The ship was running on emergency power, life-support was beginning to fail, and the hull was lined with numerous breaches.  She was probably the only one left alive on this dying ship.  The only thing that remained now was death and destruction.  The same thing was happening on ships all over the Alliance fleet.  
  
She slammed her hand on the console once more.  This wasn't how things were supposed to turn out.  It was supposed to be the Rebels who dealt the fatal blow to the Empire, not the other way around.  This mission had been the product of years of preparation.  The Rebels had suffered so many setbacks and losses.  It had been extremely difficult to recover from each one.  But somehow, they had always managed.  Even against the greatest of odds.  Now, on the verge of their great moment they found that their victory would be taken from them before they even left their home base.  
  
_How could this have happened?  _For a moment, Mon Mothma wondered if it had been Anakin Skywalker who was responsible for all this.  Surely, he must have…  
  
_No.  _No, she didn't believe that.  She didn't know why but somehow she didn't think it was Anakin Skywalker who betrayed them.  She had nothing to base that on.  But she did know that the man who had been Darth Vader did not favor these kind of sneak attacks.  He preferred a more direct approach.  
  
No, it was someone else who had betrayed the Rebellion.  Someone close enough to the Alliance to have been able to provide the Empire with detailed tactical information about the fleet.  Someone with enough influence to get the Empire to acknowledge them.  That was the only way the Empire could have found their home base and planned this sneak-attack against the Alliance.  Who it was who had betrayed them, however, was something that Mon Mothma did not know.  
  
There was something that Mon Mothma did know however.  Falling into this trap could have been avoided.  If only she had listened to Leia.  The princess had warned her about this.  She had warned her that this would happen if they went ahead with this attack.  She had warned her that great destruction not only faced them, but other worlds as well.  
  
But Mon Mothma had refused to listen.  She didn't believe it was possible that the Empire could have known about this.  Every report had indicated that the Empire was unaware of this build-up.  As far as Mon Mothma was concerned, there was no way that she could ever lead the Alliance on the path to destruction.  She was their leader and she knew too much to allow that to ever happen.  There was no way the Empire could ever fool her.  Not while she was in command.  
  
There was also the matter of Anakin Skywalker.  Although she had said that she wouldn't, she had been judging Leia by her father.  She believed that as long as Skywalker was with the fleet, Leia could not be trusted.  She believed that her father was compromising her judgment.  How could she believe Organa if she was taking advice from Darth Vader?  It could have destroyed them all.  
  
Instead, it was Mon Mothma's own foolish pride that allowed this to happen.  It had started when she had ruled out the possibility of postponing the attack.  And now, because she had refused to trust a friend, she had led the Alliance to its destruction.  
  
_Stop it!_ Mon Mothma admonished herself sharply as her breathing became more and more labored.  She would not allow herself to wallow in a pit of despair.  It was unbecoming of her to do so, even with the end so near.  Besides, she had to keep in mind what Ackbar had said to her earlier.  While there is one who opposes a great evil, all is not lost.  And if that one were a young woman named Leia Organa, the Empire would still have a fight on its hands.  No matter what the outcome.  
  
Mon Mothma once again turned her attention to the viewscreen.  Through the fuzzy reception, she could see a fighter approaching.  Not just a regular TIE fighter but a TIE bomber.  Larger than an ordinary fighter, it carried aboard it a spread of torpedoes used for large-scale destruction.  Mon Mothma knew what was going to happen next.  
  
The TIE bomber fired two proton torpedoes from its main cannon.  From Mon Mothma's point-of-view, they seemed to be moving slowly, almost in a dreamlike state.  They were heading towards the bridge of the _Headquarters Frigate_.  The ship no longer had any shields and she knew that once they impacted, it would destroy the bridge completely.  The end was coming.  
  
Mon Mothma removed her hand from her ribs.  Grasping both armrests on the command chair, she began to push herself to her feet.  Pain now seared through her entire body but she ignored it.  She would not allow it to stop her.  
  
She was now on her feet, defiantly staring down the image of the torpedoes.  She would die on her feet proudly, as she had always attempted to live her life.  The Empire would not take that away from her.  
  
As the torpedoes neared impact, Mon Mothma closed her eyes.  She concentrated, willing herself to block out the searing pain in her body.  The pain rapidly began to decrease until her mind and body was at total peace.  With this accomplished, she allowed herself one final thought.  
  
_Good luck, Leia._  
  
The torpedoes slammed through the bridge of the _Headquarters Frigate_.  They exploded, killing Mon Mothma instantly.  Soon the entire _Headquarters Frigate_ erupted in a magnificent display of fire and light, until it was silenced by the great void of space.  
  
  
Aboard the_ Liberty_, Admiral Ackbar watched in horror as the _Headquarters Frigate_ was destroyed.  The leader of the Alliance and his close friend Mon Mothma had been aboard that ship.  A wave of sadness engulfed him at the thought of her loss.  What it would mean for the Alliance…  
  
Ackbar choked back the emotion as the _Liberty_ rocked violently.  He couldn't think about that now.  If they didn't take the offensive soon, there would be no Alliance left to worry about.  
  
Ackbar opened a channel to the fleet.  "This is Ackbar.  Green group, gold group…prepare to attack.  Battle formation Delta Omega."  He shut off the channel and turned the helm.  "Chief, take us in!"  
  
The chief complied and the _Liberty_ launched forward.  Warships, cruisers, and fighters alike fired away at the Imperial fleet.  Before them, the Star Destroyers returned fire.  The Alliance ships followed the attack formation, attempting to constantly change their strategy but it did them little good.  The Star Destroyers laser blasts hit several of their designated targets, quickly reducing them to rubble.  One Alliance ship after another was meeting a fiery death.  
  
On the _Liberty_,violent explosions erupted on either side of Admiral Ackbar as his ship took a direct hit.  This was getting them nowhere.  He angrily punched open a channel to the attack squadron.  "Green group, Gold group, break off the attack and refortify."  
  
He cut the channel and ordered his helmsman to withdraw.  The helmsman did so, and the _Liberty_ broke off from the oncoming squad of Star Destroyers.  A group of TIE fighters followed in pursuit of the Calamarian ship.  They were rapidly closing in.  
  
Admiral Ackbar cursed himself silently.  Every attack pattern he ordered, the Empire had an answer for.  Even the ones he had just created.  They knew what it was the Alliance had planned.  Ackbar knew that the Alliance fleet was one of the best ever put together.  They were well trained and well motivated but even they couldn't defeat an enemy who knew their every move.  
  
The ship was rocked by a wave of blaster fighter from the pursuing TIE fighters.  Ackbar got up from his command chair and checked out the holographic display of the battle by his side.  As expected, it was not looking good for the Alliance.  The display showed the Alliance fleet taking one loss after another.  If it kept up at this rate, they would face utter destruction.  
  
Ackbar looked up from the display.  So many of his comrades had been killed.  The years of dedication and sacrifice meant nothing now in the wave of this massacre.  The Empire was striking back, and doing so in a very hard way.  He knew what it was that he had to do.  
  
Ackbar went over to his command chair and opened a channel to the fleet once more.  "This is Admiral Ackbar.  All ships, prepare to…"  
  
Before he could finish his order, an explosion erupted above him, shaking the ship with tremendous force.  When he looked up, he saw a wave of  metal debris heading his way.  He had no time to move and the debris now came crashing down upon.  
  
When it settled, Ackbar found himself buried up to his chest in the debris.  It was crushing his body, and he could feel the life begin to drain out of him.  With his one free arm, he attempted to free himself of the metal wreckage but he could not.  His body was already beginning to lose feeling.  He settled back on the floor and looked around at the bridge.  
  
The ship was spinning uncontrollably after that last hit.  Blaster fire continued to assault it.  Ackbar's eyes rested on the viewscreen.   There were no ships present, just a rush of empty, black space.  
  
With his remaining strength, Ackbar heaved a deep sigh.  How he so much wanted to see the day where freedom reigned throughout the galaxy.  
  
Now all he could see was darkness.  
  
  
"Report!" General Madine screamed as he tried to keep his balance aboard his ship, _Corellian's Glory_.  The ship was under heavy fire by a pair of Star Destroyers.  Madine managed to grab a handrail on the bridge, helping him to stay upright.  He wiped the blood from his eyes and walked over to engineering console.  
  
"The engines are overloading, General," his engineering chief told him.  "We take one more direct hit and we're gone!"  
  
"Try to lock it down, Chief," Madine ordered.  He said nothing more.  He merely stalked away from the engineering console, trying as hard as he could to stay on his feet as the ship continued to be rocked.  
  
Rage bent up inside the Corellian General.  He was the one in charge of Rebel Intelligence and Security.  It was his job to see that attacks like this didn't occur.  He had personally guaranteed Mon Mothma and the Alliance High Command that there had been no Imperial movement in the past few days.  All reports indicated that they were still orbiting Endor.  Yet how were they able to plan a surprise attack upon the Alliance?  
  
It really didn't matter now.  They were here and the fact that they were here meant that Madine hadn't done his duty.  He had failed to provide the Alliance with the information they needed to avoid this attack.  He was a solider, a warrior from a well-established military family.  His life had revolved around honorable and competent service to his government or in this case affiliation.  Yet he had failed in his service.  For a man like Madine, that was a fate worse than death.  
  
He looked at the viewscreen where the Rebels were locked in a desperate, and Madine knew, ultimately futile battle with the Empire.  The Empire seemed to be getting stronger and stronger as the battle progressed.  They were now closing in on the Alliance fleet.  Madine could now see the full effects of his failure.  In most cases, surrender would be the only option.  
  
"General!" Madine's thoughts were broken as he heard the voice of his first officer, Commander Striker.  He turned and saw the man approach him.  His first officer looked like a mess.  His uniform was disheveled and his face was covered in soot from all the smoke.  Still, the man gave Madine an officer's salute.  
  
"General, we've lost the _Headquarters Frigate_ and the _Liberty_.  We are receiving reports of casualties all over the fleet.  We can't take any more of this, sir.  We must withdraw."  
  
"No," Madine said calmly.  
  
Striker looked at him incredulously.  "But, sir…"  
  
"No!" Madine screamed at his first officer.  He would not run from a fight.  He would not run from the Empire.  No matter what the odds.  
  
The fury in Madine's voice caused his first officer to step back in shock.  He had never seen the calm and collected Crix Madine act in such a way.  
  
But Madine quickly regained his icy, stoic behavior.  "Commander, we can't withdraw.  Look at that."  He pointed to the viewscreen.  "The Empire doesn't just have us surrounded, but engulfed.  We can't escape this.  The only way out of it is to fight."  
  
"But we won't survive if we attempt another direct assault, General," Striker said, his voice beginning to crack.  
  
Madine reluctantly nodded his head.  "I know, Striker.  But it is the only thing we have left."  
  
Striker looked as if he was going to argue his point but a sharp glance from Madine ended his attempt.  He shut his eyes and nodded in compliance.  He knew that Madine had a point.  They could choose only two ways to die.  Run away and be quickly hunted down.  Or they could fight, and leave their fate in the hands of the stars.  Striker knew he would much rather choose the latter.  
  
"Understood, sir," Striker said in a low voice.  
  
Madine let out a rare smile.  "Take your station."  
  
Striker did so and soon Madine was at the center of the bridge.  He was ready for one more desperate assault against the Empire.  
  
"Striker, open a channel to the feet," Madine ordered.  
  
Striker did as he was ordered.  "Channel open, sir."  
  
"This is General Madine.  All ships, prepare to…"  
  
Madine didn't get to finish his order.  Seconds earlier, the _Corellian's Glory_ engines exploded.  The blast sent a fiery chain reaction through the ship.  As Madine was prepared to give his final order, the fiery wave overtook him.  It consumed his body, burning and then disintegrating it into nothing in a matter of moments.  
  
The chain reaction completely consumed the _Corellian's Glory_ until there was nothing left but the darkness.  
  
  
Aboard the_ Liberator_, Sylvn sat in the command chair frantically working the chair's console.  From there, she punched in attack formations for her ship to follow.  It seemed to do little good for the Empire had an answer for every attack.  
  
Sylvn knew that things were looking bleak for the Alliance.  They had already lost three of their command ships and the bulk of their fleet was taking significant damage.  So many of their best and brightest had been lost.  She mourned for each of their deaths.  She had known loss better than anyone had, whether it was her family on Cerea or her husband Obi-Wan.  Each of those losses had taken a toll on Sylvn.  She could have just wallowed in sorrow all her life but that was never her way.  She was a general, and the daughter of the great Jedi Ki-Adi-Mundi.  She would continue to fight the Empire no matter what.  This was no exception.  
  
Still, even Sylvn knew that the Alliance could not withstand this assault much longer.  Retreat was the most logical option but that was impossible.  The Imperial fleet now surrounded the Alliance.  The only way out was through them and that was proving to be nearly impossible.  
  
The smell of burnt circuitry from the smashed bridge consoles grew stronger.  All around Sylvn, her crew worked furiously to keep the _Liberator_ together.  For every officer lost, another took its place.  She was proud of the way this crew was performing even under the most difficult of circumstances.  
  
Sylvn rose from her chair and went over to the operations console.  She quickly examined the damage report and cursed under her breath.  The _Liberator's_ shields were failing at an alarming rate.  With less protection, the ship's hull was taking more and more damage.  At this rate, a breach in the hull was imminent.  
  
"Commander Alyssaa," Sylvn said.  
  
Alyssaa, a female Ceran like Sylvn and the ships operations manager, turned to her.  
  
"Yes, ma'am?"  
  
"Adjust shield modulation to point-seven-six.  Once that is completed, reroute all emergency power to the shields.  That should give us the protection we need for another attack."  
  
"General Kenobi," Alyssaa said the concern evident in her eyes.  "Even with the increased power, we will most likely not survive another attack."  
  
Sylvn put a comforting hand on Alyssaa's shoulder.  "We've survived this long, Commander and we'll survive again.  You just need to have faith."  
  
Aylssaa nodded though Sylvn could tell the young woman was not convinced.  Still, she went about carrying out her orders.  
  
Sylvn walked to the center of the bridge and looked out the viewscreen.  Behind all the wreckage was a new wave of Imperial TIE fighters.  They were heading straight for the _Liberator_.  
  
"Tactical," Sylvn said.  "Continue firing, all weapons."  
  
As the fighters moved in, the _Liberator_ attacked.   It was an impressive display of firepower as every laser cannon fired deadly blasts of red energy.   A barrage of proton torpedoes quickly followed this.  
  
In short order, several TIE fighters fell victim to the blasts.  They exploded into fiery blasts in space.  The fighters fired back on the _Liberator_ but the warships attack continued to cut through the great wave.  Pieces of TIE's were now scattered in the space around the _Liberator_.  The fighters quickly broke off their attack and for a moment the _Liberator_ was once again free from attack.  
  
But that moment quickly passed as another wave of fighters headed their way.  The fighters opened fire on the _Liberator_.  The blasts hit with enough impact to rock the ship.  
  
Sylvn grimly watched as this new wave of fighters attacked her ship.  The Empire kept coming after the fleet again and again.  They were proving to be unstoppable.  If the Alliance didn't answer the their challenge fast, the Alliance would be finished forever.  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

**_IN THE HANDS OF THE FORCE_**_  
_**(_Part 7_)  
**by **Darth Pipes** and **ami-padme  
**joesw77@aol.com, ami_padme@yahoo.com  
  


Even in the great void of hyperspace, Luke could feel the death and suffering of the Alliance fleet.  He could hear the cries of anguish in his mind from men and women who had once been his friends and comrades.  One of the few drawbacks of his continuing mastery of the Force was that it made him more attune to things like this.  Being closer to the living beings in this galaxy was a gift but it was times like this, times of great suffering, that Luke wished he wasn't a Jedi.  
  
Luke closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  He let the Force flow through him.  He was hoping it would help him find balance within himself as he prepared for battle.  He felt his body begin to relax and more importantly, his mind became more focused.  He could still feel the suffering taking place a short distance away but now he had a greater control over it.  When the time came, he would be ready.  
  
In his X-Wing, Luke checked the chronometer on his control panel.  It would be only a few moments before he and his father would come out of hyperspace and into the battle.  The two of them had managed to "borrow" a pair of X-Wings from the _Best_ _Destiny's_ hanger deck.  No one had seemed to notice them leaving.  They probably figured the faster they got any of their ships out there the better.  The two Jedi had quickly made the jump into hyperspace.  The_ Best Destiny _and the rest of the remaining Alliance fleet would be joining them, albeit a few minutes late.  
  
As Luke began to make preparations for his departure from hyperspace he looked over his shoulder.  Behind him, the ship's astromech droid, R2-V4 was secure inside the belly of the ship.  The droid was going about the normal activity an astromech would go through in his position.  
  
"Everything all right back there, R2-V4?"  
  
The droid beeped back indignantly at him.  The computer text in front of Luke read that everything was fine and the droid was surprised that Luke would even suggest that something was wrong.  
  
Luke frowned.  "All right."  It was strange not having Artoo while he was piloting a X-Wing.  He had built up a bond with Artoo over the years.  Humans usually didn't become so close to droids but Luke considered him, as well as Threepio, part of the family.  The droid he had now lacked any kind of real personality.  Most likely it was the product of too many memory wipes.  Whatever the case, he was just going to have to deal with it for the time being.  
  
Luke looked across his viewscreen to his father's X-Wing.  He saw Anakin but Anakin did not see him.  Luke's hand reached for the comlink on the control panel.  It would be necessary for the two men to come up with some kind of plan before…  
  
_Luke._  
  
Luke's head snapped forward as he heard his father call to him.  For a moment, Luke checked the comlink.  He knew quickly that it hadn't his father hadn't called him through any kind of traditional communications system.  No, his father had sent him the message telepathically.  
  
_Father_, Luke answered back.  
  
_You're probably wondering why I'm communicating with you in this way,_ Anakin thought.   _I think it's best that we do so for the remainder of the battle.  The comlink may be ineffective in this kind of situation.  Besides, using this way will make it easier for us to work together through the Force._  
  
_Agreed,_ Luke thought.  
  
_You've sensed their suffering, haven't you?  _Anakin asked.  
  
_Yes_, Luke answered quietly.  _I can feel what they're going through.  I fear that there won't be much left of the Alliance after all of this_.  
  
_As do I, my son.  But we will do what we must.  The rest is in the hands of the Force._  
  
_Yes, Father._  
  
Anakin was silent for a moment before he once again "spoke."  _We're approaching_ _final destination.  Prepare to exit hyperspace.  
_  
Luke and Anakin made the proper preparations to make the departure from hyperspace.  In a matter of moments, the great blue, streaking void of hyperspace was once again replaced by an endless display of stars.  
  
Luke and Anakin's fighters were now out of hyperspace and they were rapidly descending on the battle.  When they finally reached it, the site that greeted them stunned both men.  
  
_By the Force!_ Anakin thought.  
  
Before them was a great white wave of Star Destroyers.  They swooned around a large area of space almost as far as the eye could.  Their magnitude of their sides made them seem almost god-like.  So great it was that the Alliance fleet could not even be seen.  
  
Luke suppressed a shudder as his ship moved close_.  Father, I…_  
  
_This may not a battle that we can win, my son, _Anakin said.  _The Imperial fleet is too large and has inflicted too much damage to the Alliance.  But there may be a way we can save what's left of the fleet._  
  
Luke nodded.  _We'll have to take out a few of those Star Destroyers.  If we punch a big enough whole in the Imperial fleet, we might be able to rescue the Alliance.  It will be difficult but I know we can accomplish it._  
  
_Agreed,_ Anakin answered.  _Prepare attack formation._  
  
In a matter of moments, the double wings on the Skywalkers' X-Wing fighters opened up as it assumed attack formation.  The two men armed their weapons as the sight of the Imperial fleet grew larger.  
  
It was then that a pack of TIE fighters broke off from the battle and headed straight towards them.  They were reenergizing their weapons and planning to destroy the on-coming X-Wings.  Little did they know what fate would await them.  
  
_This is it,_ Anakin said calmly.  
  
_May the Force be with you_, father, Luke said.  
  
_May the Force be with you, my son,_ Anakin answered.  
  
With that, the X-Wings flew into the battle at full throttle.  
  
A dozen TIE fighters came flying at the pair of X-Wings at high velocity.  In a matter of seconds, they were reduced to rubble by the X-Wings' blaster fire.  
  
Luke and Anakin piloted their ships forward.  The great wave of the Imperial Star Destroyers loomed larger and larger.  
  
_The fleet is beyond those Imperial ships.  We have to find some way to save them, _Luke said.  
  
_Yes_, Anakin said.  He watched as the Imperial fleet loomed larger, particularly the Star Destroyer in front of him.  The ships engines were facing them.  They could not see them.  _We just need to get by that ship._  
  
_How should we slip by it?  _ Luke asked.  
  
Before Anakin could answer, the Star Destroyers' aft guns turned toward the X-Wings and opened fire.  The Skywalkers quickly managed to steer their ships out of the range of fire.  The blasts missed them by a considerable distance.  
  
Luke and Anakin accelerated forward.  They could no longer simply slip by this ship.  They would have to fight their way through.  
  
_Luke_, Anakin said.  _Target weapons on the aft shields of Destroyers.  That's where their engine output is the greatest._  
  
_Which is where their shields are the weakest_, Luke finished for him.  
  
The X-Wings roared forward as the Star Destroyer tried desperately to shoot them down.  The X-Wings continued to easily avoid them.  When they moved in on the Star Destroyer, Luke and Anakin fired their fighters' guns on the apt shields protecting the engines.  The blasts ripped through the shields.  They struck the now unprotected engines of the Imperial ship.  The engines exploded, causing a chain reaction through the ship.  In a matter of moments, it overtook every square inch of the ship.  The Star Destroyer went up in a magnificent burst of flames.  
  
Luke and Anakin flew their ships through the flames.  When they emerged, they could now see the Alliance fleet.  It was an incredible, and for the Skywalkers, very alarming site.  The Alliance fleet was completely surrounded by Imperial Star Destroyers and TIE fighters.  The Alliance fleet valiantly fought back but even they could not withstand this for much longer.  The Skywalkers knew they had to help.  
  
_Ready?  _Anakin asked his son.  
  
_Ready_, Luke answered firmly.  
  
With that, the Skywalkers flew into the heart of the fight, blasters blazing away.  In a matter of moments, numerous Imperial explosions rocked deep space.  The Skywalkers were blowing TIE fighters and smaller Imperial bulk freighters out of the stars.  Anakin and Luke continued firing away on the Imperial fleet, taking out even more ships.  
  
They soon descended upon another Star Destroyer.  By the time the Imperial ship discovered they were attacking, their power generators were destroyed.  The Star Destroyer was quickly gone.  
  
Luke and Anakin flew through the wreckage of another ship.  They ducked and dodged their ships through blaster fire and ships from both fleets.  With more and more wreckage descending upon them from every direction, the two Jedi found themselves in a maze of rubble.  
  
The Jedi were forced to follow their instincts as they navigated through the great destruction.  They made every turn, every dive that came their way.  An engine from one of the Star Destroyers, roughly three times the size of a TIE fighter quickly came crashing towards Anakin.  Unable to steer the ship out of the way, Anakin fired the ships guns at the engine.  The blasts hit the part directly.  The engines split apart as Anakin's ship flew forward, missing him completely.  Luke's X-Wing flew by his side and the two then flew out of the maze.  
  
_Just like…_ Luke began.  
  
_Beggar's Canyon back home!_ Anakin finished for him.  
  
The X-Wings continued to fly forward, undeterred by the Imperial blaster fighter coming at them.  
  
_We're coming up on the last known coordinates of the Alliance command ships.  I wonder if there's any of them still left_, Luke said.  
  
_There has to be, Luke.  I'm picking up a signal from one of them.  Their current position is…_  
  
Both Luke and Anakin snapped their heads to attention.  Before them were six more Star Destroyers.  
  
_Don't they ever end?  _Luke wondered.  
  
_Luke, concentrate on your connection with me.  Through the Force, we will be able to get through them._  
  
Closing his eyes, Luke reached out to his father.  In an instant, he felt totally connected with his father.  It was as if their minds were one.  The Force pulsed strongly through them, perhaps as strong as it had ever been.  
  
The X-Wings suddenly became extensions of the two men.  A way for them to channel their power.  As blaster fire headed straight towards them, the two men suddenly began to glow.  It was a strange and magnificent white one.  Soon the glow extended outward.  It enveloped the two ships X-Wing.  Soon, it was all around them.  It burned so brightly that it appeared to be another star, shooting through space.  
  
The blasts from Star Destroyer scored a direct hit on the glow.  Nothing happened.  Luke and Anakin, surrounded by the white glow, continued towards the Imperial ships.  The Star Destroyers intensified their firepower.  More and more blasts struck the white glow, each more powerful then the last.  They did nothing to harm the Skywalkers, their ships, or the mysterious white glow.  
  
In the cockpit of his X-Wing, Anakin felt more powerful then he had been in his life.  The power that surged through him was incredible.  He wasn't even controlling the ship with his hands.  He was doing so simply with his mind.  
  
Through his mind, he could see the Star Destroyers rapidly coming into view.  He hoped that he and his son would have enough power to do what he thought they could do.  
  
_Luke,_ Anakin called out.  
  
_Father_, Luke answered.  The power that the young man was feeling was incredible.  He hoped that he would be able to control it.  
  
_Are you ready?_  
  
_Yes, father.  I'm ready_.  
  
They moved closer and closer to the Star Destroyers.  The glow around the Skywalkers and their ships began to sparkle.  It grew brighter and more intense with every passing second.  When it grew strongest, a large beam of light shot forth from it.  
  
The light shot forth at the Star Destroyers.  The blast was so large that when it struck, it consumed all three ships.  The light grew brighter and brighter around them.  It was so powerful.  Finally, the light disappeared and along with it the six Star Destroyers.  
  
The glow around Luke and Anakin quickly disappeared.  Once it happened, the two Jedi passed out.  
  
_Anakin looked around and found nothing but darkness.  It was a silent and eerie one.  A cold breeze washed over him and he began to shiver.  He looked around for any source of light but found nothing.  He knew what was happening.  The dark side surrounded him.  
_  
_The darkness attempted to overtake him but Anakin stood firm.  He would no longer allow the dark side to consume him.  The darkness knew this and soon dissolved.  It formed a planet right in front of Anakin's eyes.  Anakin quickly realized that this was the same planet Leia saw in her vision.  He didn't know what world it was but it was very familiar._  
  
_Suddenly, the world exploded.  In his mind, Anakin could feel the death of billions and billions of people.  He cried out as this burned into his mind.  It was death on a magnitude he had never seen or felt before.  For a moment, it felt as if he was dying as well._  
  
_Throughout all of this, he could hear the loud, familiar laughter of Palpatine.  He was laughing at what he had done and what it was doing to Anakin.  This brought the Emperor great pleasure.  In his mind, he could hear a cryptic message from him._  
  
_"Soon, Anakin Skywalker.  Very soon."  
_  
Anakin opened his eyes and looked around.  He was in the cockpit of his X-Wing, in the middle of battle.  What he had seen was a vision of the future.  A future that may yet come to pass.  
  
Anakin looked out the cockpit and saw Luke's ship.  It was drifting in space.  Anakin sent a telepathic message to him.  
  
_Luke._  
  
After a few moments, Luke answered.  _Father._  
  
_Are you all right?  _Anakin asked.  
  
_Yes, Father.  I'm fine_, Luke remained silent for a moment.  _What we did…such power.  Master Yoda taught me that a lack of belief leads to failure.  I know that he is right but still…I didn't think that such a thing was possible_.  
  
_I know, Luke_.  What they had done was incredible, even by Jedi standards.  They were able to join as one and harness the Force in a way that many Jedi masters of yesteryear could not accomplish.  Anakin had seen great displays of the Force during the Clone Wars (he had even performed some of them) but nothing like that.  
  
Still, the power had been fleeting.  It had left both he and his son.  Anakin didn't know whether he could do such a thing again.  If he couldn't muster that power when he faced Palpatine…  
  
Anakin shook his head.  One thing at the time.  The fact was that right now they were in the middle of a battle.  If they didn't concentrate on this, there might be nothing left of the Alliance.  
  
Anakin adjusted the controls on his console.  He looked out the cockpit.  From there, he could still see the Alliance locked in a desperate battle.  
  
_What is our current position?_  
  
_We are a short distance away from the last known coordinates of the Alliance command ships.  I can't pick up their signals on my sensors_, Luke said.  
  
_Nor can I_, Anakin said.  
  
Before he could say anything more, a pair of TIE fighters came into view.  Before Anakin or Luke could open fire, the TIE's were destroyed.  Looking up, they saw the _Millennium Falcon_ descending down towards them.  
  
"Lando," Luke said through his comlink.  
  
"Luke," Lando said, the surprise evident in his voice.  "When did you get here?  I thought you were…"  
  
"Long story," Luke said.  "One that can wait."  
  
"Is…um," Lando began.  "Are you here with…"  
  
"I am here, General Calrissian," Anakin said through the comlink, cutting into the conversation.  
  
Lando was quiet for a moment.  Finally, he spoke again.  "Well, as long as you're on our side…we're glad to have you along.  We can use all the help we can get."  
  
"Lando, what happened?" Luke asked.  
  
"We were attacked from out of nowhere.  They caught us completely off-guard.  Our sensors didn't even detect them coming.  We're still having problems with them now."  
  
Luke and Anakin remained silent for the moment.  For such a thing to happen, it could only mean that someone had betrayed the Alliance and provided the Empire with the information.  
  
"We've taken heavy casualties, Luke," Lando continued.  "We've lost the _Headquarters Frigate_.  Mon Mothma, Ackbar, Madine, they're all gone."  
  
Luke felt his stomach drop upon learning this.  The ones that were killed had been the very core of the Alliance.  They had made them what they were today.  The concern now mounted in Luke.  Even if they could rescue the fleet, could the Alliance survive without most of their leadership?  
  
"What about General Kenobi?" Anakin asked, breaking his silence.  
  
"I'm not sure," Lando said.  "I lost communications with her ship several minutes ago."  
  
Anakin was becoming increasingly concerned.  Sylvn had been the wife of his best friend.  He was determined to find her.  
  
The three ships made their way through the battle.  They reached the last known location of the lead ships.  There in front of them was Sylvn's ship, the _Liberator_.  It was currently under siege by a wave of TIE fighters.  Its blasts were continuously rocking the ship.  They could also see the remnants of Blue Squadron locked in a furious battle with a group of Star Destroyers.  
  
"The ship is holding up pretty well," Luke said.  "But its hull has taken considerable damage.  If it keeps taking damage like this…" his voice trailed off.  
  
"Understood," Anakin said.  "General, my son and I will take care of the fighters around the _Liberator_."  
  
"All of them?" Lando asked incredulously.  
  
"All of them," Anakin answered firmly.  "In the meantime, assist Blue Squadron.  They can use all the help they can get.  
  
"You're giving me orders?  Skywalker, with all due respect…"  
  
"Lando," Luke said calmly.  "Just do it."  
  
"All right," Lando said after some hesitation.  He knew there was no time to argue with this.  "Good luck."  
  
As Lando flew the _Falcon_ to help Blue Squadron, Luke and Anakin made preparations to help the _Liberator_.  
  
_Do you know what Obi-Wan will do to us if we can't save Sylvn?  _Anakin asked.  
  
_Probably haunt us for the rest of our days, _Luke answered.  
  
With that, the Skywalkers once again flew into the battle at full throttle.  They fired away, taking down several TIE fighters.  The rest were sent scrambling as Luke and Anakin attacked.  
  
The two Jedi broke off from each other and began taking on TIE fighters individually.  Luke destroyed one, then another, and then another.  The fighters fired furiously at him but to no avail.  More and more of them continued to fall before the fury of the Jedi.  
  
Anakin also began taking down fighters.  Fighters were blasted all across space as he hit one target after another.  One of the fighters attempted to flee but Anakin tracked it down and destroyed it.  
  
_We can make a clear run at the ship,_ Luke said.  
  
_Let's…_ Anakin began.  
  
A blast suddenly rocked the space around Anakin.  He looked to his aft viewpoint and found a Star Destroyer above him, firing away.  The Star Destroyers continuously fired again and again, trying to shoot down the two X-Wings.  
  
Luke and Anakin moved to avoid the blaster fire.  Several TIE fighters tried to take advantage of this and began to fire at the two X-Wings.  Anakin knew they were in trouble.  They could either go after the Star Destroyer or take a run at the _Liberator_.  If they did so, they ran the chance of being blown out of the stars.  Either way, things did not look good for the Skywalkers.  
  
The Star Destroyer continued to fire away.  Suddenly, a blast slammed through the Star Destroyer.  A moment later, it exploded.  
  
Luke and Anakin looked up at where the Star Destroyer had been.  When the smoke cleared, they saw the familiar site of the _Best Destiny_ fly through.  Leia, Amidala, and the rest of the fleet had arrived.  
  
_Always like them to be bailing us out,_ Luke said.  
  
Anakin gave his son his approval.  With their path clear, the Skywalkers made a run at the _Liberator_.  They began to blast the TIE fighters that were surrounding it.  
  
Anakin took the remaining fighters on the left side.  He blasted one, and then another, and another.  The last fighter broke off from the pack and began to descend rapidly on the _Liberator_.  It began to fire on the ship; its blast striking at the _Liberator's_ damaged hull.  Anakin tracked the ship down.  Once it came into range, he fired upon it, destroying it instantly.  
  
With the fighters destroyed, Anakin did a search around the _Liberator_ to find anymore.  From the corner of his eye, he saw one fighter make a rapid descent towards the ship.  From the speed of the ship, he knew what it had planned.  It was going to ram!  
  
Anakin turned the ship abruptly towards the fighter and fired.  His shot went wide, as the fighter rapidly made its decent towards the ship.  It was headed for the _Liberator's_ hull.  If it impacted, it would surely destroy the ship.  
  
_Luke!_ Anakin called urgently to his son.  
  
Luke broke off his pursuit of one TIE and went after the descending one.  He put the ship in a dive and looked to close the gap.  The TIE was after the _Liberator_ with a reckless abandon.  Its only intent was to destroy the ship.  
  
Luke tried to get a lock on the fighter but his instruments couldn't track it.  Shutting off his targeting computer, he looked to the Force for guidance as the fighter moved closer and closer to the wounded_ Liberator_.  Finding his strength, he fired his guns at the TIE fighter.  
  
The blasts hit the fighter, destroying it instantly.  The wreckage crashed harmlessly against the hull of the _Liberator_.  Anakin flew his ship beside the _Liberator_ and opened up a channel to the ship.  
  
"Sylvn," he said.  
  
"I can see my husband's tales of Skywalker flying were not exaggerations," Sylvn said.  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
"Yes, Anakin," Sylvn answered.  "Are ship is holding up pretty well.  Our hull has been breached in some areas but emergency forcefields are in place.  Our engineers are looking to stabilize it further.  We should be all right."  
  
Luke flew his X-Wing closer to _the Liberator_ and opened a channel to the ship.  
  
"You'd better make sure of that," Luke said.  He looked ahead of him and saw a great wave of blue heading towards them.  "Because here comes another wave!"  
  
  
"Leia?  Leia, wake up."  
  
Leia heard the voice, but knew she wasn't quite ready to come all the way back yet.  The light that had suddenly formed in front of her eyes and enveloped her hadn't completely dissipated, and she still felt confused and disoriented lying on the floor of the bridge.  The pounding in her head had almost stopped though.  She had to get back up and retake command of the ship; they would be arriving at the battle site at any moment.  
  
"Leia, are you alright?  What happened?"  
  
She focused, and mother came mostly into view, hovering over her in concern.  Leia had been completely on edge in the minutes before collapsing – the voices, the pain, everything that was happening to her colleagues and friends threatened to consume her.  It had taken all of her efforts to shut those feelings away and concentrate on the task at hand.  She wondered – not for the first time – how Luke and Father managed to deal with emotions like that and still function.  To her, the Force still sometimes felt like something she was fighting against, instead of accepting and using to her advantage.  
  
But this was not the time for those questions.  "I'm…I'm okay, Mother," she whispered hoarsely.  "I think it was Luke and Father…I'm not hurt."  
  
Her mother placed a hand on Leia's back, helping her get back to her feet, and into her command chair.  Leia tried to recover an authoritative stature as she turned a wary eye to General Dodonna.  "I'm fine," she said curtly.  "What is our status?"  
  
He frowned deeply at her.  "Your Highness –"  
  
"Our status, General."  
  
"We will be coming out of hyperspace shortly, approaching the last known coordinates of the fleet."  
  
Leia nodded.  "We must be on full alert, and prepared to engage the Empire the moment we arrive.  Our top priority is to clear a retreat for any ships that have survived."  
  
"And if none of them have survived?" Dodonna asked.  
  
She bristled angrily, again hearing and feeling the cries for help from the battlefield.  "There are survivors.  We just need to get in and out of there as quickly as possible."  
  
A loud beep sounded on the bridge, and Leia turned to her mother, who was signaling the other ships, telling them to prepare to come out of hyperspace.  She felt the thrusters give out, and waited for the viewscreen to clear from the streaking starlines and show them exactly how the battle was going.  
  
What she saw shocked her, even given what she had felt earlier.  
  
She couldn't even begin to assess the damage.  Wreckage was littered everywhere from countless ships.  For a moment, she wondered if Dodonna had been right, if she had been too hasty in coming here.  If the fleet had been completely destroyed, she had just risked the small force they had left in a fruitless rescue mission.  
  
A blast rocked the ship, almost knocking Leia out of her chair.  "There are Star Destroyers directly ahead of us," Amidala reported.  She stopped short, and then added, "One of them is attacking several X-Wings that are attempting to protect the _Liberator_."  
  
Leia knew immediately who was in those X-Wings.  "Fire at will on that Star Destroyer, Captain."  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
The explosion was brilliant, momentarily bathing the bridge in a fiery orange hue.  Leia had hoped to get a sense of what Luke and her father were up to, but there was no time.  She could already see a new wave of enemy fighters headed their way.  If they didn't manage to evacuate now, they might never escape.  
  
Another shot impacted their hull, throwing everyone around again.  "Send word to the rest of the fleet," she said quickly, "that they should immediately go to hyperspace, and head for the rendezvous point, where we will regroup."  
  
"How will they avoid the Star Destroyers?" someone asked from behind her.  
  
Leia folded her arms in front of her.  "We're the biggest and best-armed ship out here," she replied.  "We're going to have to give them some cover."  
  
"You mean a suicide run?" Dodonna asked.  
  
"Essentially."  Leia turned to look at the rest of the officers on the bridge.  "We're just going to have to fly across that line of ships as fast as we can, firing as much as we can, and hope that we can keep them off-guard long enough for the other ships to escape."  
  
Everyone nodded and got into position.  "On my mark, headed straight for the closest Star Destroyer."  A short pause.  "Mark."  
  
The ship hurtled toward the Destroyer at top speeds, firing the whole way.  As Leia had hoped, a good number of TIE Fighters gave pursuit, as the _Best Destiny_ was the only ship on the offensive and they had managed to score several direct hits on the Destroyer.  She braced herself as her ship veered away from the first ship, and began flying past the rest, firing and dodging return fire in a dizzying set of twists and turns.  She had just allowed herself a brief moment of relief and joy upon seeing a good number of the fleet go into hyperspace…when her ship suffered a direct hit, throwing them out of control, and slowing them down considerably.  The TIE Fighters took advantage of this, and began peppering them with laser blasts.  
  
"Has the rest of the fleet left?" Leia yelled loudly.  
  
"Almost all the ships have gone into hyperspace," Amidala replied.  "Our shields won't survive much more of this.  We have to disengage."  
  
"Agreed.  Once we're clear of the TIE Fighters, get us out of here."  
  
The ship went through another dizzying set of turns, but their slower pace made it easier for the other ships to pursue.  After another hit had Leia close to losing hope, the Captain jerked the ship in the opposite direction, immediately punched in the coordinates, and hoped that they didn't hit anything when they made the jump.  
  
They didn't.  Leia exhaled deeply in relief, and sunk back into her chair.  At least they had survived.  But was barely surviving enough?  How could they possibly recover from this?  
  
Those were questions that would have to wait for another day.  
  
  
Aboard the _Best Destiny_, Leia sat in silence inside of her tiny office.  The lights were off, and the room was pitch black.  The only light that could be seen was from the stars.  They tried to penetrate the port window in Leia's office but even their light could not penetrate the darkness around her…or around the fleet.  
  
Leia lay back on her seat.  Her eyes were closed.  Reaching out with the Force, she tried to calm her mind using the meditation techniques that her father and brother had taught her.  She could feel the light beginning to envelop her.  Her muscles eased, and her mind began to clear.  For the first time in the past three days, she felt completely relaxed.  
  
But suddenly, the light began to drain out of her.  She tried to concentrate harder on keeping it within her.  In a matter of moments, the light was gone and her mind was once again clouded.  
  
Leia opened her eyes to the darkness.  She still could not learn to settle her mind and find peace as a true Jedi would.  No matter how much she tried, it was still not good enough.  
  
_There is no try.  Either do, or do not._  
  
Leia sighed.  One day, she would do just that and learn to gain control of her powers.  For now though, that would have to wait.  
  
"Lights," she said.  
  
The lights came to life, drowning out the darkness.  Leia looked around at her office.  Datapads were all over her desk.  She had spent the last few hours, the last few days going over them.  Many of them were requests from the ships in the fleet, asking for more personnel or supplies.  Things that the Alliance could not get to them at this time.  Perhaps they never would.  
  
Leia got up from her seat.  She was now dressed in simple white robes, much like Mon Mothma.  She headed for a nearby mirror.  Below it, she slapped a panel and a small sink emerged.  
  
She turned on the cold water and placed her hands under it.  The water splashed over them.  She proceeded to slap the water over her face, helping to bring her to attention.  Grabbing a towel, she dried off her face.  Once her face was cleared, she took a long look at herself in the mirror.  What she was was a very tired individual.  It was a hard time for everyone in the Alliance.  
  
The Alliance had spent the last two days on the run, desperately trying to escape from the Empire.  They had managed to stay a step ahead of them at every turn.  They were somewhere the Outer Rim Territories now.  But Leia knew that they couldn't stop.  They had to keep moving and moving.  If they didn't, the Empire would find them.  The Alliance couldn't survive another battle with them.    
  
As for Leia, she had spent the last two days trying to hold them together.  With Mon Mothma's death, the leadership of the Alliance had fallen to her.  She had tried to lead them to the best of her abilities.  The loss they had suffered had greatly demoralized them.  This was their most desperate hour and if they gave into that despair, all hope would be lost.  Leia knew that she could not allow that to happen.  More so, she would _not_ allow that to happen.  
  
Of course, that was easier said then done.  What she was doing now was more difficult than anything that she had ever done before.  Even planning the Death Star strike was easier than this.  There were even more leaders for her to deal with.  She found herself struggling to see that every request, every cry for help from the Alliance was met.  The fleet was stretched so thin that she could not comply with every request.  The Alliance could only take care of what was most important to it.  It pained her that she couldn't do more.  
  
The stress was beginning to get to her.  She was so exhausted, both physically and mentally from the last two days.  It was times like this that even she wished she could just get away from it all.  But she knew it was impossible.  
  
She was the daughter of a queen and was raised by a royal family.  Her whole life, she had been trained to one day become a leader.  She had always thought that it would come later in her life, after many years of service.  But now fate had thrust that role unto her early.  She could not falter now, no matter what the reason.  It was her time now, and her duty to lead these people.  She hoped that her leadership would be enough to brave this storm that they were now facing.  
  
A beep came from the door at the front of her office.  She turned to face it.  
  
"Enter."  
  
The doors slid open and her brother Luke stepped forward.  He was now dressed in the uniform of an Alliance general.  Leia had given the order herself to promote Luke.  It wasn't nepotism that had caused Leia to give her brother his new rank.  He had more than proven his worth in the Alliance.  His leadership and courage had been vital to them over these many years.  As she watched her brother, she was impressed with how much respect and dignity he wore his uniform with.  It wasn't arrogant pride, like so many officers that she had known.  Leia could think of no better leader for the Alliance.  
  
"Nice fit, General," Leia said.  
  
Luke smiled.  "Not bad for a guy who isn't tall enough to be a stormtrooper."  
  
Leia laughed, the first time that she had done so in days.  
  
Luke's face turned a little more serious as he faced his sister.  "The surviving members of the Alliance Council are now all aboard.  Nearly every remaining ship is now accounted for.  However, we have had no contact on several fronts, particularly with the Bothans.  It's very likely that they didn't survive."  
  
Leia looked at her brother sadly as he relayed that news.  She closed her eyes and nodded.  
  
_So many lives…_  
  
"Our scout ships have just completed a search of the sector," Luke continued, handing Leia a datapad.  "We're in the unnamed region of the Outer Rim.  It's sparsely populated.  They've detected no Imperial presence nearby."  
  
"That's a relief," Leia said as she looked over the datapad.  "Still, we have to keep moving.  It's the only way we're going to avoid them."  
  
Luke nodded.  Leia looked up from her datapad and straight at Luke.  Luke could tell that she looked conflicted.  She was trying to ask him something but it was causing her difficulty.  Luke had an idea what it was.  
  
"Luke," she said apprehensively.  "Has there been any word from…from…"  
  
"From Han," Luke finished for her.  
  
Leia nodded, saying nothing.  
  
Luke shook his head.  "No, there hasn't.  The last contact with him was just before he made the jump into hyperspace."  
  
"I see," Leia said neutrally.  
  
"Leia, I'm sure he's fine," Luke said.  "You know how he is.  He's probably just lying low right now.  I bet he's on his way now to join up with the fleet."  
  
"Yes, I know him all right," Leia said, utterly emotionless.  She turned away from Luke and walked over to the port window.  She remained there just looking out at the stars.  
  
Luke just stood there, looking at his sister.  Right now, he had no idea what was on her mind.  He had been sure that she was greatly concerned for Han.  He _still_ was sure of that.  
  
But he also knew that her last encounter with Han had hurt her greatly.  To her, what the Corellian had said to her felt like a betrayal.  Despite all they had been through, in the end she felt that Han didn't trust her.  He had told her that he did but he still disregarded her advice about the Endor mission.  It had made his sister wonder if Han had ever truly loved her in the first place.  
  
Luke knew though that wasn't true.  Despite his difficult nature, Han loved Leia very much.  He tried to hide it behind a wall of bravado and sarcasm but Luke could see what was in the man's heart.  He only hoped that one day his friend would be able to truly see it as well.  
  
Whatever the case was, it wasn't his place to make judgment.  It was a matter between Leia and Han to settle.  He only hoped the two could find it within themselves to discover the truth about one another.  
  
That's if Han were still alive.  Luke hoped that his friend would somehow return to the fleet.  It wasn't just Han that he was worried about.  Chewbacca and the droids were on that ship as well.  He would feel their loss as deeply as he would Han's.  But at this moment he couldn't be sure whether he would be reunited with all the people that he loved.  
  
He couldn't dwell on that right now.  There was still a lot left to be done.  
  
Luke walked over to port window and now stood side by side with her.  Together, they watched the cosmic ballet of stars.  Luke then turned to his sister.  "Do you know what you're going to say to them at the meeting?"  
  
Leia still didn't turn to face him.  She continued to gaze out at the stars.  Before Luke could ask again, she took a deep breath and answered him.  "I don't know, Luke.  I really don't know.  What can I say to them?  Today should have been the day where we defeated the Empire.  Today should have been the day where freedom was restored to the galaxy.  Instead, we are beaten and on the run, desperately trying to preserve the last glimmer of hope in the galaxy.  What can I possibly say?"  
  
Luke didn't answer.  He couldn't.  Instead, he merely asked.  "What is in your heart, Leia?"  
  
"I'm wondering if all this makes me a bad leader.  I don't know what lies ahead of us, Luke.  I can't give them the answer right now.  You know I'm always the one looking for the answer.  It feels like I can never find it myself.  I always rely on your advice, or mother's, or father's but when it comes down to it, I can never seem to come to my conclusion.  I think that's what makes me a bad leader."  
  
"No, Leia," Luke said softly.  "That's what makes you human.  You don't have all the answers.  Nobody does."  
  
"A true master of the Force would," Leia said.  
  
"Not necessarily," Luke said.  "Obi-Wan and Yoda were both Jedi Masters.  Both of them, especially Yoda, had as great a mastery of the Force as any Jedi before them.  Yet both of them thought it to be impossible that Father could return from the dark side.  They were proven wrong.  When you become stronger in the Force, you find that you can accomplish a great many things.  But that doesn't mean that you have all the answers."  
  
"Then how can I find the answers, Luke?" Leia asked.  "Most of the Imperial fleet is chasing us and we have no idea where the Death Star is.  How can I go in there and tell them that everything is going to be okay?"  
  
"There is no easy way, Leia.  There usually never is.  But you'll find the answer eventually.  I know it.  You just need to..."  
  
"Have faith," Leia finished for her brother.  
  
Luke smiled.  "Exactly."  
  
Leia said nothing.  She continued to stare out at the stars.  
  
"Leia," Luke said.  "Look at me for a moment."  
  
Leia finally broke away from the stars and turned to face her brother.  
  
"If there is anyone in this Alliance who should be leading us, it's you.  There is no one better suited for this duty.  If it hadn't been for you, the fleet never would have escaped the Empire.  This is your destiny, Leia, whether you know it or not.  I know that you'll meet this challenge and find a way to defeat it.  If there's one thing I've learned, it's to not underestimate Leia Organa.  She'll find a way to accomplish her goal, no matter what."  
  
Leia smiled, touched by what her brother had said.  She now faced her brother, an air of confidence around her.  "I will find a way to do so, General.  At least I won't have to do it alone."  
  
Luke smiled and put a hand on Leia's shoulder.  "You never had to do it alone, Leia.  We're all here you.  You, me, Father, Mother…all of us.  We're a family and while we're here, we'll always be there for one another.  No matter what."  
  
"I know, Luke," Leia said, placing a hand on Luke's arm.  "I know."  
  
They turned towards the door and looked at it together.  Without saying another word, the two of them walked out of the office and headed for the war room.  
  
  
The remnants of the Alliance leadership were crammed inside of the war room of the _Best Destiny_.  The room wasn't built to fit as many beings as were currently present but there was no other alternative.  The Alliance was beginning to make due with what they had.  
  
Leia and Luke entered the war room shortly thereafter.  All eyes immediately turned on them.  Making their way through the tightly packed crowd, they reached the stage in the front of the room.  Leia turned to her brother, who had already met her gaze.  
  
"This is it," Leia said.  
  
"Remember what I said, Leia" Luke said, taking her hand.  
  
Leia nodded and gave her brother's hand a strong squeeze.  Breaking away, she made her way up the steps to the stage.  As she made her way to the podium, she looked to the end of the stage and found her parents.  They were sitting in the front row, next to Lando.  Also present was Leia's new chief of staff, General Dodonna.  
  
Anakin and Amidala smiled as they saw their daughter walk across the stage.  They hadn't seen much of their daughter in the last two days.  Amidala had been appointed to the Alliance Council and Anakin had been spending his time with her as the two of them went about their work in trying to help the fleet recover.  They wanted their daughter to know how that no matter what happens or what might occur that she always had their support.  Leia smiled back at them.  
  
She finally reached the podium.  She turned to face the audience of rebel leaders.  A hushed silence broke out among the various races and species present.  
  
As Leia looked out into the crowd, she knew immediately that this was a much different Alliance than it was two days ago.  The confidence, the joy, and the excitement that she had felt aboard the _Headquarters Frigate_ was now gone.  It was now replaced with doubt, despair and fear.  They were the signs of the dark side.  
  
The defeat had shaken them badly.  They had lost more than just a battle; they had lost their way.  They had all at one time had somebody to turn to.  A friend, a loved one…even a leader like Mon Mothma.  But for many of them, that someone or something had been taken away.  It left a void in them.  They needed someone to turn to and for them it was their leader, Leia Organa.  
  
Leia took a deep breath and addressed the crowd.  "I am grateful to see you all here.  I know you have a great many questions.  For a full report on the situation, I turn the forum over to our new commander-in-chief, General Kenobi."  
  
Leia stepped away and Sylvn took her place at the podium.  Sylvn's face was somber as she faced the assembled crowd.  She had been witness to this kind of destruction many times in her life.  She had learned to move on, but it was never easy.  
  
"My fellow comrades," she began.  "Approximately two days ago, in the middle of a training exercise the Alliance fleet were attacked by Imperial forces.  Our intelligence reports did not detect any movement by Imperial forces, nor did our instruments even detect their presence.  Despite our military build-up these past six months, we were unprepared for the ferocity of their attack.  We estimate the losses of the Alliance fleet at nearly forty percent."  
  
A grim silence hung over the crowd as they digested the information.  Sylvn continued.  "While most of our remaining squads have been accounted for, we still have not heard word from several of our fronts.  Since that time, we have remained one step ahead of the Empire.  However, we have found that they have found a way to jam our long-range communications.  Our communications team is attempting to overcome it but it may take them days, even weeks.  Until that is accomplished, we have no way of communicating with any of our lost or reserve forces."  
  
"As we speak, my staff and I working at getting the fleet back on its feet.  I estimate that we will have inserted the new defense codes and have the bulk of the ships ready in three days."  
  
"Thank you, General," Leia said.  Sylvn walked away from the podium as Leia moved towards it.  Leia assumed her most regal stance as she prepared to address them.  She knew that she was going to have to walk this path very carefully.  She could still sense a last, final hope in many of them.  They still held onto the dream of peace and freedom for the entire galaxy.  They were still willing to fight for that.  As long as that hope remained, the Alliance would survive.  
  
"You've now learned of our current situation," Leia said.  She prepared her next words carefully.  "I know this has put all of us in a very difficult position.  We find ourselves on the verge of defeat and the Empire is continuing its pursuit.  I know many of you have doubts about the future.  Your future, and that of the Alliance.  But I am here to tell you today that while this may be our most desperate hour, we will get through this.  As long as we continue to survive, the Empire will not defeat us.  We will be facing many challenges.  I have a feeling that they will be occurring sooner rather than later.  We must face them with hope and optimism.  We must never allow ourselves to give into despair or fear.  That will only lead us down a path of darkness."  
  
"I swear to you all that I will serve you as leader of this Alliance to the best of my abilities.  I will follow the example that Mon Mothma and so many others before her have already established.  I ask today that we all come together once again for this great cause.  Together, we are stronger than any weapon the Empire can throw at us.  If we can do this, even after all that has happened, our dream of a free galaxy will once again live.  With the light of the Force behind us, we will succeed in destroying the darkness.  I promise you."  
  
A long silence reined over the crowd as Leia finished her sentence.  For a moment, it appeared as if nothing would happen.  Then a small clattering of applause broke through the silence.  It was followed by another round of applause and then another.  Soon, everyone in the _Best Destiny_'s war room was on their feet clapping and applauding for Leia.  For the first time since she had entered, the room was now alive with the sound of hope and joy.  
  
Leia allowed herself the smallest of smiles as the crowd continued to cheer.  Despite the ovation she was receiving, she could still sense doubt in many of them.  They weren't sure about her, or the Alliance chances of success.  She had a great deal of support, no doubt, but there were still a lot of questions that remained.  The challenge would still lie ahead of her.  
  
The applause from the crowd finally began to die down.  One by one, most of the Council began to take their seats.  Only a few of them still remained standing.  
  
One of them was Elegos A'Kla of the destroyed world of Caamas and a senior member of the Alliance Council.  He still stood prominently as the crowd began to settle in once more.  
  
"Your Highness," A'kla said.  "I have great confidence in your abilities to lead this Alliance.   I believe I speak for most, if not all of us in that regard.  You have managed to answer some of our questions.   Yet many still remain."  
  
Leia nodded, listening to the Caamasi with attentively.  A'lka continued.  
  
"Although we have managed to stay one step ahead of them, the Empire is still out there.  Our resources are limited and most alarming of all, we are unsure of the current whereabouts of the Death Star.  The question I ask now is where do we go from here?  What is our next course of action?"  
  
Leia considered the question for a while.  It was the one that she had been expecting.  It had also been the one that she had feared that she could not answer.  They had lost so many in their defeat to the Empire.  Nobody, including Leia was sure if they would even recover from it.  
  
But they were, slowly but surely.  They still had enough of a fleet left to make an impact.  Leia knew they would have to do something soon.  The answer to her question was now becoming much more clearly to her.  
  
Leia took a deep breath and opened her mouth to answer.  Before she could say a word, a voice boomed out from the back of the war room.  
  
"Perhaps she is not the one who should be making those decisions."  
  
A collective gasp broke out from the crowd at the words that were just spoken.  They were even more surprised to find out whom the words belonged to.  
  
They had belonged to Borsk Fey'lya, senior member of the Alliance Council and the man responsible for bringing the Bothans into the Alliance.  All eyes now turned to him in surprise.  Fey'lya stood quietly in front of the doors to the war room, with a large entourage of Bothan officials and military personal.  As with all Bothans, Fey'lya had light brown fur and a huge mane of red hair, much like a lion.  Despite his rather small stature, he stood prominently among the rest of them.  His face was a mask of confidence and pride, perhaps too much so.  
  
Leia stood at the podium, looking at Fey'lya.  The Bothan continued to stand there, seeming to soak in all the attention he was now receiving.  Normally, the surprise return of a key member of the Alliance who had been thought lost would have been reason to rejoice.  It had been Fey'lya after all who had been responsible for bringing the important Bothan government into the Alliance following the battle of Yavin.  Their addition had brought a vast amount of military and intelligence personal and had strengthened them.  Fey'lya himself had been an effective leader in the Alliance, helping them to attract more non-human species.  There was no disputing his importance in the Rebellion against the Empire.  
  
However, Leia was forced to admit that she was not that happy to see him.  Despite all the benefits he had brought to the Alliance, he has also brought his share of problems to them as well.  Many times, it seemed that the bad often outweighed the good when he was involved.  On numerous occasions, other members of the Council had accused him of corruption.  He had seemed to overstep his authority on certain political matters from time to time.  This had often brought him into conflict with the High Command.  While Mon Mothma had always managed to exert a considerable amount of control over him and his actions, his relationship with the other members of the High Command, including Leia, had been difficult at best.  
  
The most alarming of his problems was the fact that it was widely believed that Fey'lya had not joined the Alliance for ideological reasons but to gain status and power.  Like many Bothans, he was ambitious, but his ambitions often seemed more important to him than his sense of duty to the Alliance and to the Bothan people in general.  He had been infuriated when he discovered that he would not be receiving a seat on the High Command.  He had threatened to pull his support of the Alliance if he did not receive his seat.  Mon Mothma had managed to step in there and gain control of the situation.  Fey'lya had then become a member of the Alliance Council, where his influence and prestige had grown.  
  
But now Mon Mothma wasn't here to keep his ego and ambitions under control.  That now fell to Leia.  It was a task that she was not looking forward to.  But she knew she would have to find a way.  
  
Pushing her concerns aside, she managed to smile as Fey'lya continued to stand at the front of the doors.  
  
"Councilor Fey'lya," Leia said.  "I must tell you that it is a great joy to see you alive.  Though I admit, we were afraid that you and the rest of the Bothan front were lost in the battle."  
  
Fey'lya's sharp, pointed teeth formed into a smile.  It was a smile manufactured out of necessity, not out of sincerity.  Leia recognized it as a politician's smile.  
  
"The reports of my death, Your Highness, have been greatly exaggerated."  The manufactured smile soon left Fey'lya face as he made his way through the crowd.  He reached the steps of the podium and began to walk up them.  Leia knew this situation was now going to get a lot more complicated.  
  
Fey'lya made his way onto the stage and he walked over to the podium.  He reached it and stopped just a few inches away from Leia.  Turning away from her, he turned to the Alliance Council and prepared to address them.  
  
"We were fortunate enough to escape the Imperial attack.  We had to break off from the main group and maintained strict radio silence.  That is why it took us so long to reach you.  We rejoined with the main fleet a short time ago.  Actually," he said, turning to face Leia.  "I'm surprised that you were not notified sooner, Your Highness."  
  
Leia met Fey'lya's gaze and stood firm.  "Receiving information as quickly as possible has proven difficult given our current situation, Councilor.  I would have expected you to realize that."  
  
Fey'lya suppressed an annoyed look, instead manufacturing another smile.  "Well, it really doesn't matter.  The fact is that we have arrived and wish to make our feeling known on our current situation."  
  
"And what would those feelings be, Councilor?" Leia asked.  
  
Fey'lya again turned away from Leia and turned toward the Alliance Council.  He assumed his most diplomatic and stately pose that he could.  
  
"They are in regards to the leadership of the Alliance," Fey'lya said, drawing a murmur of responses from the crowd.  
  
_What a surprise_, Leia thought.  
  
"Your Highness," Fey'lya said, once again returning his attention to Leia.  "I have the utmost respect for you and all that you've accomplished."  
  
Leia could sense that Fey'lya had difficulty saying that.  The Bothan had often had an easy time saying things he didn't mean except when it came to personal compliments.  
  
"However," Fey'lya continued.  "In light of our current situation, I feel that you are not the best choice to lead the Alliance."  
  
The murmur in the crowd now grew larger.  They were shocked even more by what Fey'lya was saying.  Leia continued to stand face to face with Fey'lya, undeterred.  
  
"I see," Leia said.  "May I ask why?"  
  
"Let us look at our current situation for a moment," Fey'lya said.  "We are currently running aimlessly through space.  The Empire is still in pursuit.  We have taken heavy losses and it could be weeks…perhaps even years before we can fully arm ourselves again.  This attack did occur while you served with the previous ruling body, the High Command.  While I am certainly not blaming you for the attack, what has transpired does suggest that new leadership is needed in the Alliance.  I am here to challenge you for that leadership."  
  
A wave of cries and protests broke out among the Alliance Council.  In a matter of moments, the room had become more animated then it had been at any point of this assembly.  Even more so than Leia's speech.  
  
"You have no authority to do so, Councilor Fey'lya!" General Dodonna cried out from the audience.  
  
"I believe the rules set forth by the Alliance Charter give me authority to do so," Fey'lya answered.  
  
"What rule would that be, Councilor?" Leia asked.  
  
"The emergency power rule," Fey'lya quickly answered.  "Article 3, Section 1 states that in the event of the disablement of the High Command, an election will be held to determine leadership of the Alliance."  
  
"That is ridiculous," Dodonna cried out.  "Article 3, Section 1 is only in effect when the full High Command has been disabled.  The fact that Princess Leia, as a member of the High Command is still alive and able gives you no grounds to challenge the leadership, Councilor."  
  
"But I remind you that the rest of the High Command is dead.  That would indicate that they had been disabled," Fey'lya said, completely undeterred by what Dodonna had said.  
  
"But not if…"  
  
A stern look from Leia silenced Dodonna.  She turned her attention back to Fey'lya and once again met his gaze.  
  
"Councilor Fey'lya," Leia said.  "The Alliance Charter makes it clear that the rule is only in effect if it applies to the full High Command.  Therefore, you have no authority to challenge the leadership in this manner."  
  
"But I don't believe…"  
  
"I might point out, Councilor," Leia interrupted.  "That these were rules you yourself agreed on when you committed yourself and your people to this Alliance."  
  
This immediately silenced Fey'lya.  For a few moments, he said nothing.  Finally, he shook his head and walked away from Leia.  He now stood at the far front edge of the stage and looked out at the Alliance Council.  
  
"I know that is what I agreed with," Fey'lya said.  "I know that this is a part of the Alliance Council.  But I believe that these circumstances called for a change in standard procedures.  My friends, I don't need to tell you that this is a very dangerous time for us.  We are fighting for our very lives and our great cause of freedom for the entire galaxy.  I don't believe this is the time for business as usual.  
  
"After what has occurred, I believe it is time for new leadership.  After this terrible defeat we've suffered, we must look for a new path.  Can we really afford to have the same leadership that we had before?  Shouldn't all of you out there have the right to determine your own leadership?  Should we really let standard procedure determine our future?  I thought this Alliance was a democracy, based on the best principles of the Old Republic.  Instead, it seems that we are becoming like the Empire.  We now anoint our leaders according to who is in power.  I ask that an election be held to determine the leader of the Alliance.  Only by that way can we determine the right path for our great cause, my friends.  I don't think many of us would want to be apart of an alliance that did not favor democracy and free choice."  
  
A loud commotion broke out through the crowd.  It was a mixed chorus of cheer and boos as Fey'lya stood before them.  
  
"Here, here, Councilor Fey'lya" Niee Tunbb of Sullust cried out.  
  
"We cannot allow ourselves to be bogged down in procedures," Dura Llysell of Corellia cried out.  
  
The commotion reached a feverish pitch, as it seemed both sides have their own viewpoints on this matter.  There seemed to be a lot of support for Leia…and a lot of support for Fey'lya.  
  
Fey'lya turned back towards Leia.  With only the princess as his witness, he gave a small smile of victory, the only genuine one that he had given thus far.  
  
Leia looked at him as the crowd continued to roar behind him.  
  
_Damn him!_ Leia thought.  She knew all along that this was trouble.  He was making a grab for power and it seemed he had managed to get a lot of support.  Despite his speech, they all knew that he had no authority to do what he was doing.  Leia was inclined to reject his proposal outright.  She valued democracy greatly and was not looking for personal power herself, but the Alliance could not afford to get involved in something that could tear them apart.  
  
But she knew she couldn't do that.  Fey'lya's thinly veiled comment about not wanting to be apart of an alliance meant that he was going to split off from them if he didn't get his way.  If he did so, it would be a great blow to the Rebellion.  He would take most of the Bothans with him, including the important Bothan spynet.  Not just his own people but he had many important allies.  They might join him and that would result in a split and depleted Rebellion.  Leia knew they could not survive if that happened.  
  
"Your Highness," Fey'lya said.  "I'm waiting for an answer.  Will you agree to an election?"  
  
Leia stared at Fey'lya, saying nothing.  Finally, she answered.  "You are right, Councilor, this is a democracy.  Given the circumstances, I will agree to an election for leadership of the Alliance."  
  
Commotion once again broke out among the Alliance Council as some agreed or disagreed with Leia's decision.  They were quickly silenced as Leia spoke again.  
  
"But it will be done under the terms of the Alliance Charter.  The Council will hear arguments from the candidates and will determine the next leader in three days time.  By then, the fleet will be operational and the new leader will be able to set an agenda.  But it cannot exceed those three days.  We cannot afford to be complacent for very long."  
  
"Of course, Your Highness," Fey'lya said.  "I understand."  
  
"This meeting is now adjourned," Leia said.  
  
The crowd quickly began to file out.  Fey'lya turned and headed towards the stairs.  
  
"Councilor Fey'lya," Leia called out.  
  
Fey'lya stopped and turned back to face the princess.  
  
"I want you and your staff to meet me in my office in one standard hour.  There is much we need to discuss."  
  
Fey'lya said nothing.  He merely bowed before the princess, a sign that he accepted her offer.  He turned away from her and soon he and his large entourage had left the war room.  
  
Leia continued to stand at the podium for a long time, saying nothing.  She had hoped to unite the Alliance with this meeting.  Instead, they were closer to falling apart.  
  
Her family was now by her side.  She knew they would always be.  But now this situation had gotten much more complicated.  
  
  



	8. Chapter 8

**_IN THE HANDS OF THE FORCE_**_  
_**(_Part 8_)  
**by **Darth Pipes** and **ami-padme  
**joesw77@aol.com, ami_padme@yahoo.com  
  


Leia waited impatiently in her office but she tried not to show it.  Patience was the mark of a Jedi but it often wasn't one of her better virtues.  Especially when it came to dealing with Borsk Fey'lya.  
  
Sensing her impatience, Amidala placed a reassuring hand on Leia's shoulder.  "Relax, Leia.  You're beginning to pick up one of your father's more negative traits."  
  
"What makes you think that?" Leia asked.  
  
Amidala raised her eyebrows in an amused look.  Leia turned away from her mother for a moment.  She knew she couldn't hide things from her.  
  
"You're right of course, Mother," Leia said.  "I'm sorry, it's just…"  
  
"It's all right, Leia," Amidala said reassuringly.  "I understand."  
  
Leia patted her mother's hand and then looked at her chronometer.  The meeting with Fey'lya would be occurring at any moment.  In typical fashion, the Bothan was nowhere to be found.  He was probably just waiting to make a dramatic appearance.  
  
Leia was forced to struggle to keep her emotions under control.  It appeared as if she had this crisis under control.  The Alliance seemed poised to beginning the rebuilding process after their defeat.  Now with the addition of Fey'lya and this upcoming election, the situation was becoming unpredictable once again.  The seeds were being planted for the Alliance's destruction and it was up to her to cut it out at the root.  She knew that was likelier said then done.  
  
A chime from her doors sounded in the office.  Leia rose from her desk, and along with her mother, assumed her most regal stance once more.  
  
"Enter."  
  
The doors opened and General Dodonna walked in.  Leia sighed and sat back down again.  It appeared as if this pointless waiting would continue.  
  
Dodonna walked over to her desk and handed her a datapad.  Leia took it and began to look it over.  
  
"This is the protocol sent down by the Council for the upcoming election," Dodonna said.  "All you need to know is in there."  
  
"Thank you, General," Leia said.  She had already memorized most of what was on it.  
  
"Quite frankly, Your Highness, I don't know why you even need it," Dodonna continued, the indignity evident in his voice.  "I believe this election is nothing more than a waste of our time and resources."  
  
Leia looked up at her chief of staff for a moment.  She could sympathize with him over the matter but she knew she couldn't voice those concerns.  
  
"Why is that, General?" Leia asked.  
  
"I don't believe I need to explain it to you," Dodonna said.  "In our current situation, we need to concentrate our efforts on rebuilding the fleet and preparing our next move.  We shouldn't be engaged in this political turmoil, especially with Fey'lya."  
  
Leia got up from her desk and walked over to Dodonna.  She slowly nodded.  "I know, General.  I know.  Believe me when I tell you that this is the last thing that I want to be doing.  But it seems we have been put in a very difficult position.  We're going to have to comply with this."  
  
"Must we really, Your Highness?" Dodonna asked, turning towards Leia and looking directly at her.  "Must we really sacrifice the future of the fleet to gratify the ego of one man?"  
  
Leia turned away from Dodonna for a moment.  She stayed that way for several moments, her mind in deep thought.  Finally, she turned back toward Dodonna and met him eye-to-eye.  
  
"I don't trust him either, General," Leia said.  "But we have to remember he is one of us.  A part of this Alliance.  We'll need all the help we can get now.  Fey'lya has powerful friends and allies.  We must make sure they remain our friends and allies as well.  If it means keeping this fleet together, then I am obligated to agree to this election."  
  
For a moment, Dodonna appeared as if he was going to protest.  Instead, he let out a deep sigh and nodded his head.  "I…I suppose you are right, my friend.  Still, there must be a way to…"  
  
Just then, a chime once again rang out.  Leia, Amidala, and Dodonna all turned to the doors.  It appeared as if he were finally here.  
  
"Enter," Leia said once again.  
  
The doors slid open and Borsk Fey'lya walked in.  As always, his appearance was a boisterous one as he arrogantly strode through Leia's office.  Like Leia, he was dressed in simple robes.  It was to give him the appearance of a simple servant of the people but it failed to resonate that point as it often did for Leia or Amidala.  His Bothan chief of staff and his military aide, who was human, flanked him.  
  
Fey'lya made his way to Leia's desk.  He now stood face to face once more with Leia.  Leia released her own manufactured smile as she looked at the Bothan.  
  
"Councilor Fey'lya," she said.  "I'm glad you could meet with me.  There are some…delicate matters we need to discuss."  
  
Fey'lya nodded, saying nothing.  
  
"I believe we are familiar with each other," Leia continued, undeterred by Fey'lya's silence.  She turned to her side where Amidala now stood.  "However, I would like to formally introduce you to…"  
  
"Queen Amidala of Naboo," Fey'lya said, drawing a surprised reaction from the two women.  "I most certainly know whom this individual is."  
  
He turned toward Amidala and bowed deeply.  "Your Majesty.  I must say that it is quite a surprise to see someone of your…historical significance here with us today."  
  
Amidala looked at Fey'lya for a moment, saying nothing.  She could easily dissect her way through the Bothan's phony personality to see what he was really trying to say.  Instead, she merely nodded at him instead.  
  
"Councilor."  
  
Attempting to break through the awkwardness that was beginning to form, Leia motioned for everyone to take his or her seats.  After a moment, they all did so.  
  
Leia placed her hands upon her desk and met Fey'lya's gaze.  "I'll get right to the point.  With the election approaching, a series of protocols must be observed.  The Alliance Council has released to us a set a schedule of the upcoming events."  
  
She handed the datapad to Fey'lya.  He quickly read through it as Leia continued.  
  
"Tomorrow, both of us will address the Council and state our claims as it pertains to leadership.  The Council will then deliberate the decision for approximately two days.  At the end of those deliberations, a vote will be taken and the leader of the Alliance will be chosen."  
  
Fey'lya nodded, once again saying nothing.  
  
"In the meantime, Alliance business will continue," Leia said.  "We are in the midst of rebuilding the fleet.  General Kenobi has her staff working rapidly to get our fleet fully operational in the next three days.  We should be there to help her in case she may need it."  
  
"Agreed," Fey'lya said.  "I would presume that members of the Bothan military will be assisting the general in the rebuilding?"  
  
"Of course, Councilor," Leia said.  "I believe it states that in the reports that General Dodonna sent over to your staff."  
  
"Of course," Fey'lya said.  
  
"If there is anything further you need to know in this area, let me know," Leia said.  "As a member of the Council, you are entitled to know."  
  
"Thank you.  I'll be sure to let you know."  
  
"There is another matter to discuss of course," Leia said.  
  
Fey'lya nodded.  "Yes…Alliance security."  
  
Leia nodded.  "As you know, we did not anticipate the attack by Imperial forces.  We were told that there had been no Imperial movement in the past standard week.  Nor did we sense it.  The fact that we were not able to can mean only one thing.  There is a traitor among us who leaked our defense codes and capabilities to the Empire."  
  
"That is the most obvious conclusion," Fey'lya said dryly.  "I assure you that the full resources of the Bothan spynet are…"  
  
"We're not going to use the Bothan spynet," Leia said.  
  
Fey'lya looked at Leia in astonishment.  He couldn't believe what she had just said.  
  
"But, Your Highness," Fey'lya said.  "The Bothan spynet is the best in the galaxy.  Surely you can't expect Alliance Intelligence to…"  
  
"We're not using Alliance Intelligence either, Councilor," Leia told him.  "The fact of the matter is that both those branches falsely reported that there was no signs of Imperial movement or attack and they both proved wrong.  Quite frankly, I don't know how our two top espionage groups can make a mistake like that.  Unless the traitor is among them."  
  
Fey'lya looked at her incredulously.  "If you're not going to use them, who do you plan to head-up this investigation?"  
  
"I've selected General Skywalker for this assignment.  
  
"General Skywalker," Fey'lya said.  "Your…friend?"  
  
"Yes," Leia answered.  She could see the protest building up inside Fey'lya.  "Is there a problem with that selection?"  
  
"Well, quite frankly, Your Highness," Fey'lya said.  "Your relationship with the general is common knowledge.  By selecting someone close to you, your friend, there might be a conflict of interest with this investigation…"  
  
"Do you not trust General Skywalker, Councilor?" Amidala spoke up, breaking her silence.  
  
"I…I didn't say that, Councilor…" Fey'lya tried to explain.  
  
"Then it is Leia you do not trust?" Amidala pressed on.  
  
"I didn't say that either," Fey'lya said, clearly miffed.  
  
"Then you should have no problem," Amidala continued.  "Both General Skywalker and Princess Leia are people of impeccable character.  Neither would let their friendship with one another interfere with their respective duties.  Wouldn't you agree, Councilor?"  
  
Fey'lya glared at Amidala.  He knew he had just been badly out-pointed by an old veteran.  Still, he quickly produced another one of his manufactured smiles.  
  
"Of course, Councilor Amidala.  Both of them are indeed.  I was going to say that in the end, the general would be an excellent choice.  She has worked with the Bothan spynet before and they have had nothing but the highest respect for her.  Which I also share."  
  
"I'm certainly glad to hear that," Leia said.  
  
"Well," Fey'lya said, once again standing.  "I believe it is time to be on my way.  There is much work and preparation to be done.  There is an election to be won and a democracy to preserve."  
  
"Just a moment, Councilor," Leia said.  "The rest of you may go but there is still something we must talk about."  
  
Fey'lya did nothing for a moment.  Finally, he nodded to his two aides to leave the room.  Leia looked over to Amidala and Dodonna.  They both nodded at her and left the room.  
  
Once this was done, Leia got up from her chair and walked over to Fey'lya.  The two of them were finally alone.  
  
Silence reigned for a long time before Leia finally spoke.  "You know, Councilor, you may be able to fool some of the Alliance with your talk of fairness and democracy but you'll never be able to fool me.  I know what you have planned."  
  
"And what would that be, my dear?" Fey'lya asked smugly.  
  
"This is just a ploy for you to gain power," Leia said.  "This has nothing to do with wanting to help the Rebellion.  You waited and plotted for the perfect moment to state your claim at power and now you use this tragedy as an excuse to seek it."  
  
Fey'lya laughed.  It was a cruel and arrogant one.  "I see.  And you are not doing the same."  
  
"I seek to lead the Alliance because I wish to serve it," Leia said.  "Not to rule it."  
  
"Ah, such noble sentiment from the fair princess.  It was that kind of foolish idealism that destroyed the Republic."  
  
"It was that kind of idealism that allowed the Republic to thrive during its glory years," Leia reminded him.  "It was politicians like you who destroyed it, Fey'lya."  
  
"Politicians like me?" Fey'lya said, anger evident in his voice.  "May I remind you that you are now associating yourself with Amidala of Naboo, the same individual whose actions cleared the way for Palpatine's rise to power.  I don't know why you would want to associate yourself with someone such as her.  All she has ever brought to the galaxy is death and destruction."  
  
Leia's was almost ready to explode with anger as she listened to what Fey'lya had to say about her mother.  She quickly managed to gain enough control over her emotions so that she did not strike out at Fey'lya.  Still, her face was still a mask of rage.  "Don't you ever, _ever_ speak of Queen Amidala like that again.  Do you understand me?"  
  
Fey'lya was surprised at the princess' reaction.  He had evidently struck some kind of a nerve with the princess.  Still, he felt it wasn't best to strike that nerve…yet.  "Of course, Your Highness.  My apologies if I offended you."  
  
Leia finally controlled the anger that raged within her.  She once again assumed her proper and regal stance.  
  
Fey'lya moved closer to her and whispered in her ear.  "It doesn't matter what you think of me or my intentions, Organa.  In three days, I _will_ be the next leader of the Alliance.  No matter what it takes."  
  
Leia moved closer to him and whispered in his ear.  "I won't allowed that to happen, Fey'lya.  No matter what."  
  
Fey'lya gave the princess on of his rare, genuine smiles.  "We shall see."  
  
  
Anakin waited patiently behind his computer console as the information slowly filtered in.  Before him on the screen were all the messages sent to and from the Rebel Alliance in the past month.  It was hoped that somewhere through this maze of words and codes that the evidence would be found to expose the individual responsible for betraying the Alliance.  So far, Anakin had found nothing to suggest that at all.  
  
Instead, all he came across was the standard messages that went on between the various levels and departments that made up the Rebel Alliance.  The most important ones were sent through coded messages, such as information on battle strategies, secret meetings, hidden bases, and so on.  Anakin had been given the resources to decode them but found nothing out of the ordinary.  
  
Another overriding factor was that the Alliance's communication information, even for a one-month period, was massive.  It would take a person, even someone as skilled as Anakin, quite a long time to go over it.  He could take it to others to help but he knew that as of right now, he could trust very few people in the Alliance.  
  
The doors behind Anakin slid open.  Anakin turned around to face his son.  Luke had now changed back into his Jedi robes.  His face bore the look of a man who had been given a great undertaking.  It made Anakin proud to see how his son went about his responsibilities.  It was clear to him that Luke had inherited it from his mother.  
  
Luke stopped just short of his father.  "Have you found anything, Father?"  
  
"No," Anakin answered.  "I've been reviewing the Alliance communications for the past month.  I've made my way through some of it but it will take a great deal of time before I can finish.  Not helping matters is the fact that some of the information was damaged during attack.  Some of the files may prove unattainable."  
  
Luke nodded slowly.  "I thought as much.  We're probably not going to get what we need out of those computers right now.  I wish that Artoo and Threepio were here.  They could definitely find a way to cut through all that information."  
  
Anakin nodded solemnly at his son.  Both of them were still concerned over their companions, whose current situation was still unknown.  They could only hope for the best in that matter and take comfort in the knowledge that the droids were survivors who always found a way to survive anything.  
  
"Did you find anything, Luke?" Anakin asked.  
  
Luke shook his head again.  "No.  I've spoken with what's left of Alliance Intelligence.  General Riekien has taken over the department now.  Several of the operatives responsible for surveying Endor and the Imperial fleet were killed in the battle.  There was very little I could learn about their most recent activities.  They've promised me their full cooperation but…"  
  
"You don't know whom you can trust," Anakin finished for him.  
  
"Yes.  I find that the more I investigate this, the more I feel uneasy.  I think this is more than just a leak of information.  There may be a greater force at work attempting to destroy the Alliance from within.  I don't know for sure but it's out there.  Somewhere."  
  
Anakin nodded.  He was beginning to suspect the same thing.  
  
"This Fey'lya incident isn't helping things, either," Luke continued.  "I don't like leaving Leia alone to deal with this situation.  I feel that I should be there for her, helping her prepare for the election."  
  
"Luke," Anakin said softly.  "Your sister will be all right.  She's a strong, capable leader.  She will also have your mother with her.  No one is better suited at helping her prepare for this election than her."  
  
"I know," Luke said.  "Still, there must be something that we can do to help her?"  
  
"We are not politicians.  We are Jedi and it is best for us to use our abilities where they are most suited.  Namely, this investigation."  
  
Luke looked at his father and after a few moments nodded.  He knew his father was right.  
  
"Just keep your mind in the here and now, Luke.  That is how we can best help your sister and the Alliance."  
  
Luke smiled.  "I'll remember that."  
  
"What do you propose we do now?"  
  
"Well," Luke said.  "Since we're not going to get much out of Alliance Intelligence, I think it's best that we turn our attention to the Bothan spynet."  
  
"That seems like the most logical conclusion," Anakin said.  "What was their involvement in the preparation for the mission to Endor?"  
  
"After their successful mission to retrieve the Death Star plans, they had been put in charge of monitoring Imperial movement in the Endor sector.  However, shortly before the planned strike, they were inexplicably taken off the assignment and replaced by Alliance Intelligence.  I haven't been able to figure out why as of yet."  
  
"That's surprising, especially considering how highly regarded the spynet is."  Anakin regarded his son for a moment.  "You've worked with them before, Luke.  What is your impression of them?"  
  
"Well, they do live up to their reputation.  They are a very efficient, very effective group.  They're a valuable asset to the Alliance.  However, I've also found them to be a very paranoid and very difficult group to work with.  Getting information from them can be something of an adventure."  
  
Anakin nodded.  "That sounds like your average spy group."  
  
"True, but they aren't an average spy group.  Their operations tend to be cloaked in secrecy even from the Alliance leadership.  They are very Imperial-like in how they go about their business.  Not much is known about many of their operatives.  However, the identity of their leader is pretty common knowledge.  His name is Baron Durak'lya.  If we're going to uncover the identity of the traitor, then we're going to have to talk to him."  
  
"Agreed," Anakin said.  "Do you know where he is now?"  
  
"He's known to spend most of his free time on the _Lady Willow_," Luke answered.  "That's where we'll likely find him."  
  
"Then we'd best do so immediately," Anakin said.  
  
Luke nodded and prepared to exit the room.  Anakin reached out and put a hand on his son's shoulder.  
  
"You are right, Luke," Anakin continued.  "There is a greater force behind all of this.  We both know who it is."  
  
Luke nodded.  "Palpatine."  
  
"Yes," Anakin said.  "Even as we speak, he has likely found a way to impose his will upon this matter.  If he has, then we're going to have our work cut out for us.  The dark side is difficult to find, even when you know where to look for it."  
  
Luke regarded his father for a moment.  He could tell from the look on his father's face that he was speaking from experience.  Luke then met his father's gaze with a determined look.  
  
"Searching for the dark side will be difficult," Luke agreed.  "But we will find it, and defeat it together."  
  
Anakin smiled at his son.  "I look forward to it, my son."  
  
  
Onboard the Death Star, the Emperor sat on his throne watching the holographic image of Grand Moff Raynar.  The Grand Moff was in the middle of giving the Emperor his report on the battle with the Rebel Alliance but Palpatine paid little attention.  He already knew everything the man was going to say.  
  
"…We are continuing the search for the Rebels as we speak," Raynar continued.  "They continue to elude us but with their fleet in shambles and with the loss of Sullust, they won't survive long.  I promise you that I will not rest until they have been destroyed once and for all, My Emperor."  
  
Palpatine nodded his head.  "Very good, Lord Damon.  You've done well.  However, continuing your search for the Rebels will not be necessary."  
  
Raynar's eyebrows formed a surprise expression.  He quickly settled down, hoping that the Emperor didn't notice.  "Your Majesty?"  
  
Palpatine laughed softly at the man's confusion.  "Your work there is finished, my friend.  Return to Sullust at once and see to it that _my_ forces are in complete control of the planet.  There you will wait there, until called for."  
  
"But, My Emperor," Raynar said, clearly baffled.  "The Rebels…I don't understand…"  
  
"No, Raynar, you do not," Palpatine said.  His voice suddenly turned cold and deadly.  "It would be unwise for you to presume so again."  
  
Raynar felt a tightening around his throat as the Emperor spoke those words.  He resisted the urge to reach for his throat as the tightness passed.  He instead swallowed hard and bowed before the Emperor.  
  
"Of course, My Emperor."  
  
"Don't concern yourself with the location of the Rebels.  Finding them will not be a problem.  They will instead expose themselves to us.  I have foreseen this.  When that time arrives, I shall call upon you and your forces to carry out the final destruction of this Rebellion.  But only then, Grand Moff."  
  
Raynar once again bowed before the Emperor.  "Understood, Your Majesty.  I assure you that your wishes will be carried out as always."  
  
"I have no doubt, Grand Moff."  With a mere thought, Palpatine deactivated the communication channel.  Raynar's image flicked and then dissolved, leaving nothing but darkness.  
  
The Emperor turned his throne away from the darkness and to the viewport behind him.  Before him was an endless stream of star lines that made up hyperspace.  Soon, the Death Star would arrive at Coruscant.  From the capitol world, he would look upon the galaxy that he had created with the full, absolute power of the dark side.  The sheer magnitude of it was beyond the comprehension of the mere mortals of the galaxy.  Yet it would be nothing compared to the new power that he would unleash.  Soon, the galaxy would truly know the full extent of his power.  When they did, there would be no one left to oppose him.  He would at last have the absolute power over all living things that he so wanted.  
  
But he would have to wait…for just a little longer.  The Rebel Alliance still remained.  He knew what was going on with them, however.  It would only be a matter of time before the Rebels began to turn on each other.  Such was the way with beings of many different viewpoints.  They would fight among themselves and begin to destroy each other.  When the carnage settled, it was then that the Emperor could expose his hand in all of this.  He would then send his forces to finish off what was left of them.  Soon, every Rebel would be dead…including one particularly troublesome family known as the Skywalkers.  
  
  
Han eased the small craft out of hyperspace, barely noticing the stars stretching and collapsing around him.  He was already discouraged, and they hadn't even started searching again yet.  He was losing count of how many times they had arrived at a new destination, hoping they would stumble across the Rebels.  So far, they had only found vague clues that lead to new dead-ends.  This would probably be another one.  
  
The days since leaving Endor had been nothing but a blur.  He went to Sullust, and the fleet was gone.  He went to the practice area where he knew the pre-battle drills were being run.  
  
And he found a graveyard.  
  
The whole fleet might have been there, floating and drifting in blasted pieces.  He couldn't even figure out what ships had been there, since so many were damaged beyond recognition.  But he tried, examining every piece of wreckage he flew past, mourning for the people who knew had been lost, but still praying that he wouldn't find evidence of a ship that Leia might have been on.  
  
He couldn't convince himself that she had escaped, and had nearly driven himself crazy before Chewie had insisted that they leave and try to find what was left of the Alliance.  So, they went to several rendezvous points that they knew, and tried to trace the steps of the fleet.  To no avail.  
  
Maybe there simply wasn't anything – or anyone – left to find.  
  
Chewie barked something at him now, as they checked this area – something about no signals, no ships, nothing.  This was the routine.  They'd double-check all the sensors to make sure they weren't missing any hidden engine signatures or message codes.  Then they'd leave, and Chewie would reassure him with some nonsensical words about getting back to them eventually.  
  
But if Leia wasn't going to be there at the end, maybe they'd be better off never finding the Rebels at all.  
  
Han had thought a lot about her, and the way they left things, and what it would be like between them when they were together again.  He hadn't reached many conclusions yet.  
  
Sure, he felt terrible about that last fight.  He wanted to work things out more than anything.  But how was he supposed to start doing that?  What did it even mean?  He was fairly certain that he and Leia had never had a "normal" moment in their "relationship" to date.  And that was before everything now…  
  
Now…now what?  
  
Suddenly, she was a Jedi, sort of.  Exhibiting the same powers he had always found odd and somewhat unsettling in Luke, training to become a Jedi, struggling with her own issues in that regard.  He didn't know how he felt about that.  
  
He did know how he felt about her family, or at least about her father.  That was a problem in and of itself.  
  
"Excuse me, sir, but are you all right?"  
  
His first instinct was to snap at 3PO for intruding his thoughts, but Han realized he was sitting with his hands on his forehead, staring blankly at the controls.  "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine."  
  
"Oh.  I was just informing you that the sensors are receiving a coded signal that might indicate Alliance ships in the area.  What would you like us to do?"  
  
Han started paying full attention again.  "I want you to follow it!" he barked.  "But don't respond until we're sure what it is."  
  
_Please let her be okay.  Just let her be safe.  Please._  
  
As difficult as it was to figure out where they were going, Han found it impossible to imagine his life without her.  He wondered if this was how she felt about him after Bespin…he wondered if the two of them would ever have a moment's peace to just be happy together.  
  
He sincerely doubted it.  
  
The signal definitely appeared to be an older Alliance code coming from a ship relatively nearby.  He decided to take a risk, and held his breath while he sent out a standard message, and waited for a response.  
  
"Hey there, buddy, is that you?" Lando's voice came through over the secure channel, sounding relieved and excited.  "We've been waiting for you to show up."  
  
Han felt an enormous weight leave his shoulders.  He couldn't imagine Lando giving him so flip a greeting if something had happened to Leia.  At a minimum, his closest friends must all be fine.  "You guys _are_ pretty hard to find."  
  
"That's the general idea.  We're only sending out this signal on low-level frequencies to help bring in stragglers like you.  I'm glad you were able to pick it up.  I'll send you our exact coordinates now."  There was a moment of silence as Han began receiving the information.  "It's good to have you back, Han."  
  
"It's good to be back.  I'll see you in a minute."  
  
He pointed his ship towards the main frigate, and prepared to return to the Alliance.  
  
  
Leia sprinted down the hallway, waiting impatiently – almost angrily – for the lift to arrive so she could reach the hangar.  Luke had called to tell her, but she was already halfway out of her door when he reached her.  
  
She knew he was back.  
  
She was sensing him rather strongly – she felt her hands tremble, and her eyes were blurred with tears by the time she entered the lift.  She admonished herself to get under control, but was only marginally successful.  She needed to see him first.  
  
The doors slid open, and Leia rushed through, running blindly to him.  She vaguely heard him yell her name before crashing into him, throwing herself into his arms.  
  
"I'm sorry, Han, I should have –"  
  
"I'm so glad you're all right –"  
  
"– explained things better to you before you left –"  
  
"– I was so worried that something that had happened –"  
  
They exchanged several more frantic sentences that way, each barely hearing the other or even understanding what they were saying themselves.  She clung to him tightly, assuring herself that they had managed to cheat feat once again, and wind up together and safe.  Finally, she regained some of her composure.  
  
"I'm sorry, Han."  
  
"So am I.  I should have listened to you."  
  
She pulled back and said quietly, "I never would have left you like that unless I was sure…I wish I could have explained things to you better.  But sometimes I don't understand things myself."  
  
"Then that makes two of us," he replied.  Leia bristled at his tone, but didn't know how to respond.  He quickly added, "Look, I know you were right, and I know…there's a lot for us to work through.  And we will."  
  
"It has been crazy, hasn't it?  I wish I could tell you that things were settling down, but…" she shrugged, nonplussed and subdued, not wanting to discuss the mess with Fey'lya or any of the other problems she was having.    
  
"…But that would never happen," he finished for her.  "It's okay, Princess, I think we're both getting used to it by now.  Really though, did I miss much?"  
  
She laughed.  "Oh, just a bit."  
  
"Well, maybe you can tell me about it later?" He put his forehead to hers and for the next few minutes, he just held her, silently.  
  
"Absolutely."  Leia sighed contentedly.  "Can we just stay here, like this?"  
  
"We're standing in the middle of a hangar.  People might stare," he whispered conspiratorially.  
  
"Let them," she replied.  She laid her head on his shoulder, and closed her eyes to the rest of the world.  
  
  
Aboard the luxury cruiser, _Lady Willow_, Luke and Anakin made their way through the busy, gaudy corridors.  The ship was large and elaborate in design.  It was bustling with activity as always.  It was here that the Jedi hoped that they would find Baron Durak'lya.  Reaching the end of one of these corridors, the two entered a nearby turbolift.  Like much of the ship, the turbolift was elaborately designed with bright gold and purple colors.  Luke turned to the computer on his left side.  
  
"Deck Twelve," Luke said.  The turbolift doors closed and the lift shifted, preparing to take them to his destination.  
  
"I didn't know ships like this were apart of the Alliance," Anakin said, looking around him.  
  
Luke nodded.  "It's not uncommon for them to travel with the fleet.  We offer all ships protection from the Empire.  In turn, they keep their ship open for the members of the Alliance.  This has become a popular area for many of the our officers.  Though some of them tend to enjoy this place more than they should, if you get my meaning?"  
  
Anakin nodded, saying nothing.  As the lift continued to take them to their destination, he closely watched his son.  He had noticed the change in Luke ever since their talk at Sullust.  His inner turmoil had seemed to settle down.  He was much calmer and composed now than he was only a short time ago.  His mind was clear and his attention was focused on the mission ahead.  
  
Anakin couldn't help but smile.  He had once told Luke that he had become the Jedi he had always wanted to be.  It was times like this where his statement rung true.  It had always been a struggle for Anakin to control his emotions.  He was about as calm as a pack of wild banthas.  His son was a different story.  While he still had much to learn, he had achieved a measure of calm and peace that took Anakin years to achieve.  It was a trait that he had seen in the truly great Jedi Masters like Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan.  Luke had faced many trials in his young life yet he managed to persevere and emerge from it all stronger and with a greater sense of peace.  If Anakin had been more like his son, then perhaps he wouldn't have fallen to the dark side all those years ago.  
  
"What is it?" Luke asked softly, noticing his father staring at him.  
  
"It's nothing, Luke," Anakin said.  "It's just that you seem to be much more at peace with yourself than you were a few days ago.  If you don't mind me asking, what brought this about?  
  
"Well," Luke began.  "I'm just relieved that Han's back.  I kept telling Leia that he would but there were times where I wasn't sure.  Knowing that him, and Chewie and the droids are back, well…that just takes a great weight off my shoulders."  
  
The turbolift stopped and the doors swung open.  Luke and Anakin stepped out of it and prepared to walk down the corridor.  
  
"Father?"  
  
"Yes, Luke," Anakin said, turning to face his son.    
  
"I just wanted to tell you how much I've…I've enjoyed the time we've spent together.  Growing up, I pretty much was resigned to the fact that I would never get to know my father.  I'm very grateful that fate to give us that chance."  
  
Anakin smiled and placed a hand on his son's shoulders.  "As am I, my son.  They're have been many changes in my life these past six months, all of them for the better.  No matter what happens, I'm glad I've had this opportunity to get to know you and Leia."  
  
Luke smiled at his father.  The two men resumed their walk toward the end of the corridor.  They stopped when they reached a pair of elaborate doors marked "The Willow Tree."  Beyond them was the biggest cantina-casino on the entire ship and hopefully, Baron Durak'lya.  
  
Anakin turned to face his son.  
  
"Remember to watch your step, Luke," Anakin said.  "Places like this can…"  
  
"Be a little rough," Luke finished for him.  "I know what to expect, Father.  It's frightening how much you're beginning to sound like Obi-Wan."  
  
Anakin shot Luke a look of mock-horror.  Luke met it and the two of them laughed.  Once they composed themselves, Luke slapped the control panel.  The doors opened up and the two Jedi walked into "The Willow Tree."  
  
Bright lights of all different kinds poured down on Luke and Anakin as they entered the nightclub.  As with the cruiser, it was bustling with activity.  The bar was mobbed and the gaming and sabacc tables were completely filled.  A band of Bith musicians played to cheering crowds.  
  
A diverse mix of humans and aliens made up the crowd.  Some were officers, some were diplomats, and some of them were drifters with no allegiance whatsoever.  Most likely criminals, seeing the fact that this was not officially an Alliance ship.  As such, more illicit activities occurred.  Death sticks and spice could often be found here.  There was a sense of danger here that both Jedi could detect.  It did little to faze them, however; they were not afraid and they would not leave this facility until they found some answers.  
  
Luke surveyed the nightclub for a moment.  The designs were epic and grand in nature.  Statues depicting mythological creatures reached all the way up to the ceiling.  The large viewports showed an awesome display of the stars.  Whoever had designed the craft, Luke thought, definitely intended to market it to the rich and powerful.  
  
"Well, I have to say that this is a lot more impressive than that cantina on Mos Eisley," Luke said.  
  
"This," Anakin said, looking at his son.  "This is nothing.  You should have seen this one nightclub Obi-Wan and I were in on Coruscant.   It was just before the Clone Wars broke out.  Now that was an interesting place," Anakin said.   A smile stretched out across his face as the memory flooded back to him.  "Remind me to tell you that story one day."  
  
Luke raised an eyebrow, his face a mask of amusement.  "I look forward to hearing that one."  
  
Without saying another word, they began their search.  Despite the sea of humanity around them, they easily and gracefully navigated their way through the crowd.  To the crowd, it was as if the two Jedi were not there at all.  
  
Suspended above the floor of the nightclub on repulser sleds, a trio of female dancers entertained the crowd.   Their moves were both graceful and exotic at the same time.  This captivated several of the males in the crowd and they hooted and hollered in response.  Luke and Anakin paid no heed to this as they moved on.  
  
One of the dancers, a pink-skinned Twi'lek was finishing her dance.  She whirled around three times and leaped off her repulser sled.  Several of the men moved in on her but very quickly stepped back as her large bodyguard stepped in front of them.  The Twi'lek dancer hung closely to him as he escorted her out of the nightclub.  On the way, she passed by both Luke and Anakin.  Taking an appreciative look at the younger Jedi, she flashed him a sly smile.  Luke politely returned it.  
  
Moments later, Luke and Anakin reached the crowded bar.  They managed to squeeze into an open spot and sat down on a pair of stools.  
  
The bartender, a thin, delicate creature made his way towards his new customers.  In each of his four hands, he carried a bottle of alcohol.  A wide smile stretched across his tiny face as he faced the two Jedi.  
  
"Welcome to _The Willow Tree_, the bartender said.  "What can I get you two?"  
  
Luke leaned forward and spoke in a low tone.  "I'm looking for Baron Durak'lya."  
  
The creature said nothing for a moment.  It appeared as if he was distracted by something.  "Say again?"  
  
"I'm looking for Baron Durak'lya," Luke said, raising his voice slightly.  
  
The creature's four eyes went wide as he finally realized what Luke had said.  The Jedi could feel the anxiety beginning to rise steadily in the alien.  The bartender said nothing and hastily turned away.  He quickly made his way toward another customer.  
  
Luke and Anakin looked at each other for a moment, saying nothing.  Finally, Luke spoke.  "Curious answer."  
  
Anakin shook his head.  "It would appear that Durak'lya causes much fear among people who know him.  That may prove difficult in our search."  Anakin turned to face his son.  "Luke, what do you sense around you?"  
  
Luke closed his eyes and reached out with the Force.  He began a "scan" not just the nightclub, but he reached out as far as his abilities could take him.  His face remained calm and at peace.  His eyes remained closed for several moments.  Finally, he opened them and met his father's stare.  
  
"He's definitely around here, Father," Luke answered.   "Although, I sense a great many things as well.  Danger, of course, as we both already know.  But I also sense an increased amount of apprehension.  No doubt due to our current situation.  I'm getting…flashes, echoes of something.  However, I've been unable to grasp it completely."  
  
Anakin nodded, saying nothing.  That had been his assessment as well.  
  
"There's something else too.  It goes beyond this fleet.  I sense a great, dark power out there.  It's just waiting to be unleashed.  
  
Anakin let out a deep breath.  "Palpatine."  
  
"I knew that the Emperor was strong in the dark side of the Force, but such power…" Luke's voice trailed off and his expression turned grim.  "If his power, if his presence is this detectable even from a great distance, does this mean he knows the location of the fleet?"  
  
"Not necessarily," Anakin said.  "Palpatine's mastery of the dark side can be felt even through the vastness of space.  It can only be detected by the most powerful of Jedi.  You, myself, even Leia to a certain degree.  Based on my own knowledge of the Force, I do not believe that he knows the location of the fleet.  However, I know how Palpatine is, how he exists.  He's no doubt lurking in the shadows, waiting for the perfect opportunity to impose himself upon us.  It can be any time he chooses, I'm afraid."  
  
"Father," Luke said.  "With how great his power is, can he be defeated?"  
  
"Yes," Anakin said.  "As great as his mastery of the dark side is, the light side is still the strongest.  Especially if wielded by the right individual."  
  
"But are _you_ that person, Father?  
  
Anakin just stared at his son, staring nothing.  Before he could answer, a loud crash rang out behind him.  Luke and Anakin turned around and saw the body of a human male flying right at them.  They narrowly moved out of the way and the human went crashing right into the large mirror behind the bar.  Glass shattered everywhere as his body slammed to the ground with a thud.  
  
Luke looked around quickly to find out who was responsible for this attack.  His mouth dropped and his eyes went wide when he found out who it was.  
  
"Wedge!"  
  
"Luke!" Wedge said, clearly surprised to find his friend here.  The Corellian's face was bruised and had an ugly gash across his left cheekbone.  "What…look I can explain…"  
  
Before Luke could say another word, he saw several men charging Wedge.  One of them held a wooden chair in his hand and was preparing to slam it down on the Wedge's skull.  Anakin also saw this, and moving quickly with his son rushed in front of Wedge.  The chair now made its way toward Luke.  It smashed apart just inches from his skull, stopped by an invisible shield erected by the Force.  The man stepped back, bewildered by what had just occurred.  He quickly recovered and threw a right hook at Luke's face.  
  
Luke saw it coming and easily ducked blow.  Moving quickly, he drove his mechanical fist into the man's stomach.  He doubled over and Luke quickly followed with a blow to back his neck, knocking the man out.  His friend moved to take his place and attack Luke.  A straight kick to the face stopped his progression and also rendered him unconscious.  A Quarren came at him now, swinging away.  Luke blocked one punch, and then another.   After the last one, he held onto the Quarren's arm and delivered an open-handed shot right into the man's squid-like face.  He reeled backwards.  Capitalizing on this, Luke took his arm and flipped the Quarren over his shoulder.  He crashed right through a nearby table with considerable force.  Just like his friends, the Quarren didn't get up.  
  
Two more men ran towards Anakin, intending to take him down.  The Jedi easily sidestepped them, and they crashed into one another.  Anakin quickly sized up the now dazed pair and finished them both off with an impressive spin kick.  
  
The last of the men, a stern-looking Nubian, swung an empty bottle of ale at Anakin.  He easily ducked the wild swing.  It went over his head and to the Nubian's great surprise, came back at himself.  The bottle smashed across his face and the Nubian crashed to the ground.  Anakin had used the Force to push the weapon right back at him.  
  
Luke and Anakin looked around and saw that more of the nightclub's crowd was coming towards them.  They could sense the hostile intentions inside within them.  Moving quickly to prevent a full-scale riot, the Jedi pulled out their lightsabers and ignited them.  The green and blue blades hummed to life with a snap-hiss.  The small mob quickly stopped dead in their tracks.  They began to back away, weary of the idea of battle with the Jedi.  
  
A member of the mob, a Sullustian stood his ground before Luke.  The alien was trembling with rage as he glared at Luke.  
  
"This isn't any your business, Skywalker!" he shouted.  "We don't want you here or your pilot buddy.  I…"  
  
"That is enough," Luke said forcefully, silencing the Sullustian.  He turned back around to Wedge.  His friend was standing in a defensive stance.  "Wedge, I want to know what's going on right now.  What are you doing here in the first place?  Shouldn't you be helping General Kenobi with the restoration of the fleet?"  
  
Wedge moved forward until he was face to face with Luke.  "I know, Luke.  But I was between shifts and I decided to take quick break.  So I came here."  
  
Luke looked at his friend curiously.  He didn't know quite what to think of this turn of events.  
  
"Go on," Luke said.  
  
"I was just sitting at the bar minding my own business when I was approached by the guys you just laid out," Wedge continued.  "They began shouting obscenities and started making accusations about me.  Things I didn't exactly care for."  
  
"Like what?" Luke asked.  
  
"They accused me, and the Alliance leadership of betraying them.  They said that we failed to protect them and have now we've doomed them all.  I told them nicely to leave but they persisted.  They were determined to start a scene.  One of them attacked me and a fight broke out.  You can obviously see the results."  
  
"He's lying!" the Sullustian screamed.  "He attacked us first.  He couldn't deal with the truth about his treachery!" The mouse-like alien moved closer to Luke and pointed his finger at him.  "We know what you did, Skywalker.  You and the damned Council are leading us down the path of destruction.  Soon, they'll be nothing left…nothing!"  
  
Luke stared at the alien, saying nothing.  He could sense the anger and frustration in his words.  More so, he could sense fear.  It was growing among them.  It was very likely that this was a growing trend among many in the fleet.  It alarmed the young Jedi greatly.  
  
Before anything else could be said, the ship's security force came rushing into the nightclub.  They quickly surrounded the crowd with their weapons drawn.  Both Luke and Anakin deactivated their lightsabers.  The leader officer came towards Luke, blaster in hand.  
  
"General Skywalker," the man said.  "What's going on?"  
  
"There was an incident that occurred here a few moments ago," Luke said.  "Call a medical team down immediately.  Some of the people here were injured.  I believe the situation is resolved and that there will be no need to place anyone under arrest.  Keep your team on alert though, just to be certain."  
  
The officer nodded at Luke and with a sign, ordered his men to put away their weapons and disperse.  After they did so, Luke turned to address the crowd; many of whom were surprised that Luke had not had them arrested.  
  
"I did that because I believe that none of you intended to do what you had done," Luke said.  He looked out through the crowd that gathered around them.  "Many of you are unsure of what is to come.  Some are you are even fearful of the future.  While I sympathize with you, that is still no reason to attack an Alliance officer.  That will not be tolerated.  You are civilized beings and you must not let your emotions get the better of you.  If you do so, you'll only be falling into the hands of the Empire."  
  
"But how can we not with the situation we are faced with?" a voice called out from the crowd.  
  
"I assure you that the Alliance leadership is doing everything in its power to ensure the safety of this fleet.  We will find a way to survive.  I give you my word."  
  
Luke could sense the contempt and disbelief of some of the people.  Not everyone shared his optimism.  Reluctantly, the crowd began to disassemble, and in a matter of minutes the nightclub resumed its normal activities.  
  
Luke let out a deep breath and turned back to Wedge, who was wiping the blood off his cheek.  
  
"Are you all right, Wedge?"  
  
"Yeah, Luke," Wedge said.  "I'm fine.  Thanks for the help.  I'll tell you though…things are getting bad around here.  It seems like the whole Alliance is coming apart at the seams."  
  
"I know," Luke said.   "Wedge, have you heard anything?  Do you know anything about who leaked the information to the Empire?"  
  
Wedge shook his head.  "No, Luke, I haven't.  There have been the usual rumors though.  Everyone's being accused of betraying the Alliance.  From the Council down to the enlisted officers.  I don't think any of it is true though."  
  
Luke rubbed his face with his hands.  It seemed that nobody was able to tell him anything.  Was this going to be the way his entire investigation would turn out?  One dead-end after another?  
  
"All right," Luke said.  "If you hear anything though, contact me immediately.  I can use all the help I can get.  Look, I think it would be best if you got out of here before another fight breaks out."  
  
Wedge grinned at his friend.  "Sure, Luke."  A moment later, he walked past the two Jedi and left.  
  
Luke watched until his friend departed through the nightclub's doors.  He then turned to his father.  Anakin met his concern gaze with one of his own.  The two were both disturbed by this entire matter.  
  
"It would seem that fear has now become the major enemy of the Alliance," Anakin said, breaking the silence between the two.  "It's spreading, not just among the people in this nightclub but all over the fleet as well.  The presence of the dark side is becoming stronger.  We must find out who the traitor is, Luke, and quickly.  We must not allow the darkness to take control over this fleet."  
  
Luke looked away from his father, saying nothing.  His father was right, of course.  But if the dark side was growing, how were they going to be able to find the traitor?  
  
"General Skywalker," a voice rang out behind him.  
  
Luke and Anakin turned around and found themselves facing a Bothan officer.  The man stood before them in a stern and dignified stance.  He gave the two a cold, hard stale.  
  
"Yes," Luke said.  "What can I do for you?"  
  
As soon as he finished speaking those words, several armed Bothan soldiers emerged from the shadows and surrounded Luke and Anakin.  They drew their weapons on the two men.  Luke and Anakin looked around and found that there was no place that they could go.  It appeared as if they were trapped.  
  
The two Jedi said nothing.   They stood calmly as the Bothan officer spoke once again.  
  
"Baron Durak'lya wants to speak with you…immediately."  
  
  
Luke and Anakin waited patiently outside a set of golden doors.  The Bothan security force still watched over them, blasters in hand.  The two Jedi had been taken to the back of the nightclub and led down a carpeted hallway.  The hallway led to a series of private rooms rented by the rich and powerful.  Luke and Anakin were now in front of the largest of these doors, waiting for when they would be allowed in.  It was there that they would finally find Baron Durak'lya.  
  
The doors opened up and a Bothan soldier walked out.  He turned towards Luke.  
  
"General Skywalker," the soldier said.  "The Baron will see you now."  
  
Luke turned to his father and nodded.  The two made their way to the doors before the Bothan held out his arm, stopping them in their tracks.  
  
"The Baron only wants to see Skywalker."  He turned to Anakin and gave him a hard look.  "You'll have to wait outside."  
  
Luke turned to his father, looking for a reaction.  Anakin merely smiled and waved his hand in front of the Bothan.  
  
"I believe an exception can be made," Anakin said soothingly.  
  
The Bothan's expression instantly softened.  "I believe an exception can be made."  
  
"We may enter," Anakin said with another wave of his hand.  
  
"You may enter."  
  
Anakin turned to his son and smiled.  The two Jedi then walked to through the golden doors and into the private suite.  
  
As expected, it was a large, lavishly decorated room.  Massive, glass chandeliers hung from the ceiling.  The furniture was stylishly neo-Republic, dating back some two centuries.  Brilliant shades of gold, purple and red assaulted the eyes of the Jedi.  This was hardly the place you would expect to find a spy but then again; this was the Bothan spynet they were dealing with here.  One never knew what to expect with them.  
  
"Reminds me of Jabba's palace," Luke said.  
  
"Have you ever met Durak'lya before?" Anakin asked.  
  
"No," Luke answered.  I've worked with the spynet but I've yet to meet him.  I've heard he's…"  
  
Before Luke could finish, a voice rang out behind him.  
  
"General Skywalker."  
  
Luke and Anakin turned around and saw a short, stocky Bothan heading towards them.  He was of middle age and had a mane of red hair with patches of gray mixed him.  His robe struggled to hold back his large frame.  Hanging off of him were two beautiful woman, one human and one Twi'lek.  The man stopped several feet away from the Jedi.  He wore an eye patch over his right eye but his remaining one watched the two men carefully.  His face was deadly serious.  
  
Luke met his serious glance with one of his own.  He assumed his most authoritative stance as he confronted the Bothan.  
  
"Baron Durak'lya."  
  
The Bothan's face softened and he bowed his head before Luke.  "General, welcome to my humble quarters.  It is an honor to finally meet you in person."  
  
"The honor is mine, Baron," Luke said.  
  
"Of course it is, General," Durak'lya said smugly.  His eye then fell on Anakin and the Bothan frowned.  "I thought my aide made it clear to you both that I only wanted to speak with General Skywalker."  
  
"You should try hiring smarter people, Baron," Anakin said.  
  
Durak'lya glared at Anakin.  "I see.  Strange, I haven't seen you around here before.  May I ask you who you are?"  
  
"My name is Anakin."  
  
"Just Anakin?  Nothing else?" Durak'lya pressed on.  
  
"Just Anakin."  
  
Durak'lya looked at Anakin for a moment, saying nothing.  To the surprise of everyone in the room, the Baron let out a loud laugh.  
  
"Well, we all have something to hide.  Welcome in any case, "Mister Anakin," Durak'lya said, adding the last bit in a mocking tone.  
  
"Thank you," Anakin said, bowing his head towards the Bothan.  
  
"Please, gentleman, have a seat," Durak'lya said, pointing to a large, circular table.  "I'll be with you shortly."  
  
Luke and Anakin walked past Durak'lya and sat at the table.  They noticed a holographic generator in the middle of it.  A pile of credits was stacked up next to it.  It was apparent that this was a sabacc table.  
  
A moment later, Durak'lya walked past them and headed for the head of the table.  He was devoid of the women and was now smoking a blue cigar.  He sat down in front of them, rested back on his chair and put his feet up.  He took a deep puff of his cigar and exhaled a clear blue puff of smoke in the direction of the two Jedi.  
  
Luke and Anakin kept their eyes on the Bothan, unfazed by the cloud of smoke.  Durak'lya merely smiled.  
  
"Well, gentlemen," Durak'lya said.  "I have become aware of the fact that you have been looking for me.  It appears that I have found you."  
  
"Apparently," Luke said.  "May I ask why you needed so many security officers to bring us here?"  
  
"My apologies," Durak'lya said.  "I've been in this business for a long time and I have many enemies.  One can't be too careful, you know."  
  
"Of course," Anakin said.  "But I'm surprised that the head of the Bothan spynet would not find a quieter way to bring us here.  You risk drawing attention to yourself, Baron."  
"Well," Durak'lya said.  "The people in that club know enough to mind their own business.  As should both of you."  The Bothan moved closer, his one eye glittering at them dangerously.  "I want to know why you two have been looking for me."  
  
Luke and Anakin were unfazed by this.  Luke moved in closer until he and Durak'lya were face-to-face.  
  
"I think you know the reason."  
  
"Oh yes, of course.  Your little investigation.  I know all about it, General.  I also know that you are wasting your time.  You will not find the one responsible for betraying the Alliance."  
  
"Why would that be, Baron?" Luke asked.  
  
Durak'lya let out a smirk and took another puff of his cigar.  "Because only my spynet is capable of completing such an assignment."  
  
"I see," Luke said.  "I suppose that is why 'your' spynet was taken off the Endor mission."  
  
Durak'lya's head snapped back, surprised at what he just heard.  "How the hell do you know that?"  
  
Luke smiled at the man's surprise.  "That isn't important.  What is important is this investigation and finding out just whom it was who betrayed the Alliance.  Wouldn't you agree?"  
  
"Of course, General," Durak'lya said.  
  
"Good.  Now, tell me why the Bothan spynet was taken off of the Endor mission."  
  
Durak'lya put out his cigar and grabbed himself of bottle of Bothan ale.  He poured himself a glass of it and chugged it down with one big gulp.  He then turned his attention back to Luke and Anakin.  
  
"That is something I have been trying to figure out myself.  We had been involved in the Endor mission for over three months, since the time we found plans to the Death Star.  We had been in charge of reporting any and all information from Endor directly to the Alliance Council.  However, that all changed two weeks ago when we were informed by the Council that Alliance Intelligence would be taking over the investigation.  
  
"When I learned of this, I was furious.  Alliance Intelligence is a competent department but compared to my spynet, it is inferior.  I took the matter up with Councilor Fey'lya.  He promised to discuss it with the High Command.  Yet, I heard nothing and two weeks later, the Empire attacked the Alliance.  If we had not been replaced, I assure you this tragedy would never have taken place."  
  
Luke and Anakin looked at each other, trying to absorb all the information.  This entire matter was becoming more and more tangled all the time.  
  
"Your spynet has been involved in the investigation," Luke said.  "Do you know who it was who betrayed the Alliance?"  
  
"If I knew that, General Skywalker," Durak'lya said.  "That person would have already been…dealt with."  
  
"Surely you must have a lead," Anakin pressed on.  
  
"We have leads, Mister Anakin," Durak'lya said.  "But they have yet to turn up anything.  Since the Battle of Hoth, the Empire has doubled its efforts to infiltrate the Alliance.  They have sent operatives of every different species after us.  We've been able to weed out most of them but some managed to slip through the cracks.  It likely one of them is responsible for all of this."  
  
Luke and Anakin looked at each other.  Luke turned back towards the Bothan and gave him a hard look.  
  
"Baron," Luke said.  "Both of us are short on time.  But I want to be able to leave here with some solid bit of information.  You have told us much but we need more.  Is there someone else who might be able to help us?"  
  
"There is one person that I can think of," Durak'lya said.  "Commander Petarius.  He was the Alliance Intelligence operative placed in charge of the Endor mission.  He was believed to have been on the forest just prior to the attack.  If he survived, he may hold the answer to your questions."  
  
Luke nodded.  He and Anakin got up from their seats and addressed Durak'lya.  
  
"Thank you for your help, Baron," Luke said.  "It is most appreciated.  If you have any more information for us, please let us know."  The two Jedi turned away from Durak'lya and headed for the doors.  
  
"Skywalker," Durak'lya called out from behind.  "Watch your step.  This is a very dangerous investigation you've gotten yourself into.  It could very well turn out to be your downfall.  Yours as well, Mister Anakin."  
  
Luke looked at the Bothan for a long time, trying to decipher the meaning of what he had just said.  He thought about pressing on but instead bowed his head towards the Bothan and left.  
  
  



	9. Chapter 9

**_IN THE HANDS OF THE FORCE_**_  
_**(_Part 9_)  
**by **Darth Pipes** and **ami-padme  
**joesw77@aol.com, ami_padme@yahoo.com  
  


A few minutes later, Luke and Anakin exited "The Willow Tree" and made their way towards the flight deck of the _Lady Willow_.  They would be returning to the _Best_ _Destiny_ shortly to check out their new leads.  At least they now had something to go on.  
  
"Father," Luke said.  "What did you sense from Durak'lya?"  
  
"I don't believe he was entirely truthful with us," Anakin said.  "There were certain things he was hiding.  I'm not sure what though.  Bothans can be very difficult to read, especially the more intelligent ones."  
  
"I sensed that as well," Luke said.  "Still, at least we now have a name."  
  
"Yes," Anakin said.  "We may be able to…  
  
Suddenly, Anakin stopped what he was saying and began to look around the flight deck.  He whipped out his lightsaber and ignited it.  A moment later, Luke was doing the exact same thing.  Something wasn't right.  
  
"Did you sense that?" Anakin said.  
  
"Yes," Luke said.  "It felt like movement.  As if…"  
  
"As if someone was following us," Anakin finished for him.  
  
"One of Durak'lya's men?"  
  
"Perhaps," Anakin said, still looking around.  "Whatever the case may be, we must be cautious, Luke.  It appears as if someone is watching us.  Perhaps the traitor himself."  
  
"What's our next move from here, father?"  
  
"We'll return to the _Best Destiny_," Anakin said.  "We can begin to look up information on this Commander Petarius.  Finding him will be very helpful…if he's still alive.  Also, I believe it's time to bring Threepio and Artoo into this.  They may be able to help us with this investigation."  
  
"Agreed," Luke said.  "We must move quickly though.  The situation in the Alliance is growing critical.  It may be only a matter of days before the Alliance begins to destroy itself.  We must now allow that to happen."  
  
  
"I think that focusing on the Death Star is the most important thing, but it may not be what they want to hear or think about right now."  
  
"Leia…"  
  
"I mean, they're mostly concerned about whether they're going to survive through the next couple of months or not.  And they will.  If we plan this right, our supplies can actually go further than people think.  They just need to believe that."  
  
"I think –"  
  
"But then, maybe a new mission might reenergize them.  They don't like this feeling that we're running and drifting aimlessly all over the galaxy.  If they feel I'm really _leading_ them again, they'd respond to that.  Fey'lya can't offer them that."  
  
"Sweetheart, I –"  
  
"Still, I can't afford to overreach.  A lot of them don't trust me any more.  They don't trust anyone.  Not that they haven't earned that right, but if they hear me talking like all we need to do is roll up our sleeves and get back to work…after what happened…they'll think I'm crazy.  Right?"  
  
Han stared at her silently.  
  
"What?" she asked.  "You don't agree?"  
  
"I just wanted to be sure you really want me to answer," he said.  "I think you'll do fine, however you decide to handle this.  Yes, people are scared and worried, but you know that most people here support you."  
  
She turned on him, staring down at him sitting on their bed.  "I don't know that.  I don't know that at all, Han."  Her hands went to her hips.  "I can imagine a thousand scenarios not nearly this bad, where a person in my position would be tossed aside without a second thought."  
  
Han exhaled heavily, and momentarily placed his head in his hands.  When he peered through his fingers, she was still in the same position, tense and imposing.  "Leia, we've been through this a million times tonight.  Maybe other people couldn't get through this, but I know you can.  I understand –"  
  
"No, no you don't."  Her hands fell limply at her sides, and her head dropped.  She suddenly looked so tired, so burdened…Han felt some of his frustration melt away.  He reached out to pull her to him but she didn't respond.  "Han, I can't just grab a blaster and fight my way out of this one.  Fey'lya is smart, and he's scheming, and…if I don't find the right way to neutralize him, or the right words to say…" Her eyes closed briefly.  "It's not just about me.  The Alliance is resting on this."  
  
"And you think I don't understand that?" he replied.  "Leia, come on.  Give me a little credit here."  
  
"Then why do you keep talking about how I'm driving myself crazy and going around in circles?  I'm trying to work things out.  If that's annoying to you –"  
  
"No, that's not it.  I'm actually trying to help you, in my own little way."  He tugged insistently on her hand, drawing her closer.  "Look, maybe I can't help you with all the details and politics of this thing, but I don't like seeing you so wound up every single second of the day.  You've still got to take care of yourself, you know."  
  
"But how can I not be that way?" she asked, moving her hands to his shoulders.  "Everything is so out of control…" She laughed bitterly.  "And I've still got my Jedi training and who knows what else to deal with besides all of this."  
  
"See?  That's what I mean.  If you're going to stay sane, you've got to stop pulling yourself in all these different directions – or letting other people do that to you."  
  
Shaking her head in resignation, she pulled back and away from him.  "I can't escape this, Han.  Any of it.  So you can help me or not, but you can't keep telling me to pretend like everything's fine, and telling me to relax, and…and all of that."  
  
Han drew her back, wrapping his arms around her waist.  She resisted for a second, then dropped her chin to the top of his head.  
  
"I'm not trying to make things harder on you, Leia," he whispered.  "But someone's got to look out for you.  That's all I want to do.  Whatever you think you owe the Rebellion, or your family…" He shrugged.  "You'll be able to handle all of this.  I just want to make sure you come out in one piece."  
  
Leia's hands caressed his face, and her lips brushed his forehead.  "I know.  And I appreciate the sentiment."  She gave him a tired smile.  "Can we go to sleep?  I don't want to fight any more."  
  
"Yeah, of course," he said and watched her finish getting ready for bed with a heavy heart.  He had meant what he said – he knew she'd get through this.  They both would.  But would they get through it together?  
  
With another sigh, Han crawled into bed.  They would.  Even if it took some trying to figure out exactly how.  
  
  
"But, Master Anakin," Threepio said.  "I don't understand.  How are Artoo and I going to be able to help you?"  
  
"Simple, Threepio," Anakin said, facing a computer console.  "You and Artoo are going to help us find a traitor."  
  
Beside Anakin, Luke sat before the computer console, punching in commands.  In a matter of moments, he accessed the entire Alliance communication records.  
  
"Find a traitor?" Threepio said, panic evident in his voice.  "Oh, dear.  Master Anakin, I'm merely an interpreter.  You never programmed me to be a law enforcement droid! Sir, I cannot possibly be expected to…"  
  
"Relax, Threepio," Luke said.  "We don't need you to physically capture the traitor."  
  
"Oh, thank heaven!" Threepio cried.  "In that case, how may I be of service?"  
  
"We need you and Artoo to go through the Alliance communication records.  That is where we believe you will find the traitor," Luke said.  
  
"I see," Threepio said as he and Artoo moved closer to the computer console.  Luke had finished accessing the remaining communication files.  "Master Luke, Master Anakin, we are more than happy to be of service to our masters but I still don't understand why we are needed.  Couldn't you simply review the files yourself?"  
  
"We could," Anakin said.  "But we can't great through these files with the efficiency and speed that you two can.  Nor are we able to interpret all the languages on record.  That is where you and Artoo come into play.  You two are the best there is at this kind of work.  You've come through for us in the past and I know you can do so again.  Besides, you two are the only ones we can trust to carry out this assignment."  
  
Artoo beeped cheerfully, and Threepio moved around anxiously before Anakin.  "Thank you, Master Anakin.  I promise you that your confidence in us will be well rewarded."  
  
Anakin smiled at the two droids.  "I never doubted that for a moment, old friend."  
  
The two Jedi quickly began to plug the two droids into the library's main computer.  Artoo extracted his claw arm and punched it into the computer socket.  The network roared to life, feeding information to the little droid.  
  
Luke plugged a wire into Artoo and then connected it to Threepio.  Now Threepio would receive any information that Artoo would receive.  
  
"That's about it," Luke said.  "You two are to search for any information that establishes a link between the Empire and any member of the Alliance.  I don't care how obscure it is or how long it takes.  We must find this traitor quickly before he strikes again.  As soon as you find anything, contact us immediately."  
  
"Certainly, Master Luke," Threepio said as he rapidly began to receive information.  "Let me assure both you and Master Anakin once again that I will find this traitor for you."  
  
Artoo beeped sharply at Threepio.  
  
"No, Artoo, I didn't mean to say 'we'.  You'll only be accessing the files.  It will be I who actually sorts through the information to find the traitor."  
  
Artoo now whistled back furiously Threepio.  
  
"Don't you talk to me like that, you presumptuous little scrap heap!" Threepio said angrily.  "You're only here because Master Anakin and Master Luke requested it.  Otherwise, I would be doing this assignment alone.  I know that way I would do a much better job."  
  
Threepio's words appeared to send Artoo into a rage.  He unleashed a loud, beep-filled tirade at the golden droid.  
  
"My goodness!" Threepio said, backing off in shock.  "You miserable, pile of s-"  
  
"That's enough!" Anakin said, instantly silencing the two droids.  His face quickly softened as he approached them.  "You're _both_ here because we need your help.  This is a difficult assignment, needing _both_ of you.  Bickering about it will get you nowhere."  
  
"Of course, you're right, Master Anakin," Threepio said.  "I suppose the events of the last few days have made me…much more difficult to work with.  My deepest apologies."  Artoo also beeped similar response.  
  
Anakin smiled at the droids.  He couldn't help but feel grateful that after all these years Threepio and Artoo were still with him.  They had truly become members of the family.  Without them, there would be to great a void in the Skywalker family.  
  
"It happens to the best of us," Anakin said, placing a hand on each of the droids.  "Just try to keep your attention in the here and now.  You'll be doing us all a great service."  
  
"Of course, Master Anakin," Threepio said.  "I promise you _we_ will do just that."  
  
Artoo sent a quick beep out at Threepio.  Anakin and Luke could only interpret it as a sarcastic remark.  
  
"Oh, be quiet and get to work," Threepio shot back.  "I know you have your purposes but I still think that you…"  
  
Anakin and Luke turned away from the droids and exited the library.  It was best to let them sort out their problems.  They would complete their work soon enough.  
  
Luke shot his father a bemused look at they walked down the corridors of the _Best_ _Destiny_.  "Have they always been like that, Father?"  
  
"Since the first day they met, Luke.  They've spent years bickering and fighting with one another, always finding themselves in the middle of galactic history.  I'll tell you one thing, though.  In the end, they will outlive all of us."  
  
Luke laughed.  "I have no doubt."  
  
Anakin and Luke stopped at the end of the corridor, facing the turbolift.  
  
"Have you found out anything about this Alliance spy?" Anakin asked.  
  
"Not much," Luke said.  "It's now impossible to get any answers from Alliance Intelligence or the Bothan spynet.  They can no longer be counted on.  However, I have found a file on Petarius and have acquired a list of locations where we might find him.  We'll need to start searching them immediately."  
  
The turbolift doors opened and Luke walked inside.  He waited for his father but the elder Skywalker remained in the corridor.  
  
"Father, is there something wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, Luke," Anakin said.  "I was wondering…how much time do we have before we depart?"  
  
"Our shuttle will arrive in about an hour."  
  
"I'll meet you in the hanger deck at that time.  I need to talk with someone first."  
  
Luke raised an eyebrow curiously at his father.  "Someone?"  
  
Anakin smiled.  "Your mother."  
  
  
Anakin stepped into the training room and immediately ducked as a small disc flew past his head.  There were several floating about, darting back and forth quickly, testing Amidala's speed and reaction time.  
  
She took two down with her blaster, before whirling around to shoot the one near Anakin.  He saw the bright flash of light absorbed by the disk, which then fell to the ground.  
  
"Anakin!" she yelled, dropping her weapon to her side.  "Don't sneak up on me like that! I almost shot you in the head."  
  
"Let's just say that I have unwavering faith in your aim," he said with a smile.  "I didn't even flinch."  
  
"Well, you better watch yourself.  My reflexes may not be Force-enhanced, but I might catch you off-guard anyway," she replied, and he walked closer to her and put his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"What do you need practice for?  You're probably a better shot than most people here."  
  
"Except Leia."  
  
"Except Leia," he concurred.  "Well…?"  
  
"I don't know.  I was helping Leia prepare for dealing with Fey'lya, and I just needed something to do…I get the feeling that I'll be needing my skills at their peak level soon.  Don't want to be rusty."  He narrowed his eyes at her.  "What?  Do you think I'm being pessimistic?"  
  
"No," he said sadly.  "You're being realistic.  There's a storm coming, Amidala.  I don't know if we're ready for it."  
  
"The traitor?" she asked, before reaching around him to shoot another target on the far side of the room.  
  
"We haven't found anything definitive, but I fear for when we do.  I believe that Leia is an incredible leader, but if what we find is as disturbing as I believe it will be, she might not be able to do anything about it."  
  
Amidala paused and looked at him gravely.  "Is it really that bad?" she whispered.  
  
"I have this feeling –"  
  
"You've had a vision?"  
  
"Not exactly," he said.  "It's just a hunch…that right after we announce whatever we find, it's going to tear things apart.  I also think it has something to do with me."  
  
"With you?" She got another disc in her sight and fired on it, but at the last second, her intended target swerved to the right and she missed.  "Hey!"  
  
"Sorry," he said sheepishly.  He waved his hand and the disc hovered back in its normal position.  "I'm worried that I'm going to be problem…but I don't know how exactly."  
  
"No one suspects you, you're doing your best to help the Alliance now, and you're a critical part of their success in the future.  I don't see how that constitutes a problem."  
  
"Yes, ma'am," he said in a mock authoritative tone.  
  
Amidala touched the remote on her belt, and the discs all fell to the ground and deactivated.  She put her gun back in its holster.  "I'm sorry.  I'm not trying to dismiss your concerns.  It just seems that every day we wake up to a new crisis.  It gets a little tiring."  
  
"I can imagine that it does," he said gently.  
  
"But that doesn't mean I don't have to deal with it."  She paused thoughtfully.  "I don't think you can afford to sit on whatever you find, Ani.  We have to get everything out in the open, and get past it, if we're ever going to take on Palpatine."  She touched his arm.  "You and Luke just do what you have to do."  
  
"Thank you," he replied, and kissed her forehead.  
  
"You're welcome.  Now, get out of my way," she said.  Suddenly all the targets came to life and she began firing in rapid succession all over the room.  "You better duck for cover, Jedi," she added, firing in his direction.  
  
"I know better than to bother a queen with a blaster in her hands," he laughingly answered.  He headed for the nearest exit.  
  
"Anakin," Amidala called.  
  
He turned back to her.  
  
"It'll be all right.  We'll get through this."  
  
He nodded, watched practice for a few moments, then went to find Luke.  
  
  
"That is why the current leadership must go," Borsk Fey'lya said, his words echoing through the _Best Destiny_'s war room.  The members of the Alliance Council, who were listening carefully to what he had to say, surrounded him.  Standing across from him was his opponent, Leia Organa.  
  
The two of them had been debating each other for the past hour.  Both of them sought to convince the Alliance Council that they were the right choice to lead the Rebel Alliance.  So far, neither was able to get the edge over the other.  One of them would bring up a point the other would bring up a counter-point.  It was a game of chess and the two leaders were determined not to lose it.  
  
It was Fey'lya's turn to speak now, and as always he sought a way to discredit the princess.  He turned his attention to the holo-cameras before him.  The debate was being displayed throughout the entire fleet.  It was important for the members of the Alliance to know who their leaders were and what they stood for.  It was things like this that separated them from the Empire.  
  
Fey'lya manufactured a smile for the cameras.  This debate was important for him.  He wasn't as well regarded or respected as Leia was.  If he could make a good impression and convince the average members of the Alliance that he could lead, then perhaps they could put pressure on the Council to support his bid for control.  The Bothan was crafty and he knew what it took to get beings to conform to his point-of-view.  He was determined to do anything to make that possible.  
  
"We cannot afford to revert to the ways of the past," Fey'lya said.  "If we do, this Alliance will not survive."  Fey'lya turned to Leia and pointed a finger at her.  "That is the past."  
  
Leia met his stern gaze with one of her own.  "One must never live in the past, Councilor.  However, if we choose to ignore it, we doom ourselves to make the same mistakes."  
  
"Tell me, Your Highness, would one of those mistakes be your leadership?"  
  
"I don't believe so, Councilor," Leia said.  "I believe my leadership represents the future."  
  
Fey'lya said nothing.  He simply sighed deeply and shook his head.  
  
Councilor Elegos A'lka stood up and turned his attention to Leia.  "Your Highness, we know that as we speak, General Kenobi and General Calrissian are overseeing the restoration of the fleet.  Could you tell us what steps are being taken to discover the individual responsible for the breach in Alliance security?"  
  
"Of course, Councilor," Leia said, facing the council.  "General Skywalker has been placed in charge of the investigation.  We have made sure that every resource possible is available to him.  This includes a review of the communications records of the past few months.  The search for the traitor is still continuing as we speak but I have assurances that it will be resolved soon.  I have no reason to doubt this."  
  
"Thank you, Your Highness," A'kla said.  "Councilor Fey'lya, do you have anything to add to this?"  
  
"Well," Fey'lya said.  "I support any effort to find out the identity of those responsible for this heinous action."  Fey'lya turned his head towards Leia and gave her a hard look.  "Though I have my doubts about the Princess' claim that every resource possible is available to General Skywalker.  I know for a fact that the Bothan spynet has hardly been utilized in the course of this investigation.  I don't know why Princess Leia would choose to ignore the Bothan contribution to the Alliance."  
  
_Divide and conquer,_ Leia thought with disgust.  She had expected this from the Bothan.  
  
"I know for a fact that the Bothan spynet has been utilized, Councilor Fey'lya," Leia said.  "All the way up to the highest level."  
  
Fey'lya met this statement with another deep sigh.  "Perhaps.  Though I truly wonder if you're decision not to have the Bothan spynet run this investigation was not politically motivated by the events transpiring today."  
  
"I have never allowed political considerations to get in the way of my duty, Councilor," Leia said.  "You of all people should know that."  
  
Fey'lya said nothing.  He merely walked past her and waited for another question.  
  
Councilor Bak Mose stood up.  A Gran from Malastare, he was a well-known ally of Fey'lya.  He turned his attention toward Leia, his three eyes bearing down on her as he began his question.  
  
"Princess Leia, I have been troubled by the lack of information on the whereabouts of the Death Star.  This situation is becoming intolerable.  I refuse to believe that no one in this fleet knows its current location.  As of right now, you _are_ our leader.  As such, you are given information that others do not have.  So I pose the question to you now, Your Highness.  _Where_ is the Death Star?"  
  
Leia took a deep breath.  The entire fleet was watching her now, not to mention the Council.  She had to be honest with them, even though they wouldn't like the answer.  Those were the responsibilities of being a leader.  
  
"I wish I could give you an answer, Councilor.  But I cannot.  As of this moment, we are unable to ascertain its current location.  The continued Imperial pursuit has made it difficult for us to begin our search.  Until the Alliance is able to establish a new base, it is unlikely that we will know the location of the Death Star anytime soon.  
  
"I am as disturbed about this situation as much as you are, Councilor," Leia continued.  "The situation that we are in now is similar to the one that we were in six months ago.  The situation is bleak but we must not give into the darkness.  We have survived the terror of the Death Star before.  Working together, we can do so again.  What I ask is…"  
  
"What you ask, Your Highness," Fey'lya interrupted sharply.  "Is for us to sit on our hands and do nothing while the Death Star roams around the galaxy.  You would have us hide while the Death Star is obliterating world after world.  This is what Princess Leia would have us do."  
  
"That is not what I am suggesting, Councilor," Leia said, her voice rising sharply.  "I am merely stating fact.  As of right now, the fact is…"  
  
"The fact, Princess Leia," Fey'lya interrupted once again, "is that we have no idea where the Death Star is.  It could wipe us out while we sleep!"  
  
A concerned murmur of voices broke out through the Alliance Council.  It was obvious that Fey'lya's statement touched a nerve.  This seemed to energize him a great deal.  He now stood more much prominently than he had before.  
  
For Leia, it was all that she could do to restrain her anger.  She felt sick from what was happening.  Fey'lya was twisting around everything she had to say.  He was doing anything that he could to gain the support of the members of the Alliance.  Even exploiting their fear.  
  
It was such appalling tactic.  It was one of the principles of the Empire and the dark side.  As much as she distrusted Fey'lya, she had hoped he was above such things.  She had been foolish to think so.  
  
Once the Council had settled down, A'kla stood up once again and prepared to address them.  "Distinguished members of the council, we now come to the closing arguments.  Councilor Fey'lya will start first."  
  
"Thank you, Councilor A'kla," Fey'lya said.  He then turned his attention to the holo-cameras once again and stood before it with all the regal stature of a king.  This was the kind of moment he lived for.  
  
"My fellow comrades," Fey'lya began, the insincere smile returning to his face once again.  "The last few days have been difficult ones for us.  We have seen our once mighty Alliance dwindle as a result of the Imperial attack.  What was once order has now turned to chaos.  Many of you are plagued with fear and doubt, unsure of where the future will take you.  Why has this atmosphere come about?  We may look no further than the individual standing next to me.  
  
"It is because of the leadership of Leia Organa and her allies that we find ourselves on the brink of destruction.  She has infected the Rebel Alliance with her foolish, idealistic beliefs.  Under her leadership, we find ourselves growing weaker and weaker.  If it is allowed to continue, we will grow so weak that we will become obsolete.  When that happens, the Empire with the Death Star in the lead will come in and make the final kill! _This_ is what Leia Organa will lead us to."  
  
Fey'lya took a deep breath, allowing his last statement to sink in among the Council.  
  
"There are some of you out there who believe that I should not become the leader of the Alliance," Fey'lya continued.  "They say I don't have the experience.  I have not served on the High Command.  I was not a founding member of this Rebellion.  I was not an author of the Alliance Charter.  
  
"I grant you all this but I must point our something.  Perhaps I am not apart of the main leadership but I see that as an advantage.  It was not I who presided over the events that lead us to where we are today.  If I had been a member of the High Command, I assure you that I would not have allowed us to be sneak-attacked by the Empire.  Princess Leia cannot make that claim.  
  
"Today, I ask the Council and my fellow comrades to give me their support and allow me to become their leader.  I promise you that once elected, I will not make the mistakes that Leia Organa has made.  I will take steps to assure our survival.  Only under my leadership this can be done.  We cannot allow ourselves to be ruled by those who have lead us in the past.  That will only lead us to destruction in the very near future.  I thank you."  
  
A smattering of cheers erupted from some of the members of the Alliance Council.  They were mostly Fey'lya supporters but Leia recognized some who were previously undecided about who to support.  It disturbed her that many of them believed what he was saying.  
  
While A'kla quieted the crowd, Leia found her mother in the crowd.  Amidala gave her a reassuring look.  The former queen of Naboo knew what it was like to be in a situation like this.  She also knew how important it was for Leia to finish this debate strongly.  It might be the only way to halt Fey'lya's growing momentum.  
  
"Princess Leia," A'kla said.  Leia turned her attention to the councilor.  "It is now time for your closing argument."  
  
Leia smiled.  "Thank you, Councilor A'kla."  She turned her attention to both the Alliance Council and the holo-cameras before her.  She gave a small smile.  "My friends, I stand here before you asking for your support.  It hasn't just been these last few days that have been difficult for us but it has been these last few years.  We have fought and sacrificed so much in the war against the Empire.  Family, friends, our homes, our ways of life.  All of this has been lost under the oppression they have forced upon this galaxy.  
  
"I remember another dark time for us.  Three years ago, we were faced with total destruction at the hands of the Empire.  The Death Star had come within moments of destroying us.  It seemed as if all hope was lost and that the Empire would continue its' rain of terror for ever.  But we survived…and we won! We proved on that day that the Empire wasn't invincible.  We proved that their great military machine wasn't invincible.  We proved something that many in the galaxy had thought to be impossible…that the Empire _could_ be beaten.  
  
"We were able to do so on that day because all of us came together.  We came from all different races and species.  We were able to put aside old prejudices and ancients feuds because we believed in a great cause.  That all beings are created equally, and that it is the right of every sentient being to live in freedom.  Not even the mighty Empire and their Death Star could crush that.  
  
"Councilor Fey'lya believes he can persuade you to join him by taking advantage of your fear.  He has lashed out against members of the Alliance leadership, both past and present.  He hopes that by pointing blame at some of us, the rest of us will share his view.  He is using your fear against you.  I know that many of you are afraid of what is to come.  I understand this but none of us can allow that fear to overtake us.  There is still a great mission ahead of us.  We cannot accomplish this by fighting within ourselves.  Our enemies aren't our leaders who have been killed at Sullust by the Empire.  We must never forget this."  
  
Leia took a deep breath and assumed her most regal stature.  "My friends, I am not a perfect woman.  I have my strengths, and I have my weaknesses.  There are some things that I have done that I wish I could do over.  Still, I ask you today to join me.  I ask you for your support, your strength, your wisdom, and your courage.  Let us come together once again and continue our great mission.  
  
"It will not be easy.  The situation is grim and the odds are against us.  But then again, it has been like that since the beginning.  Together, we will overcome those odds and fight until the Empire is destroyed.  When that day comes, the dream of freedom for all people will no longer be a dream.  It will be a reality.  It will be because of the Alliance that it will be possible.  I thank you all, my friends."  
  
The Alliance Council was silent for many moments after Leia speech.  Leia thought they might remain silent forever until she heard a clap.  She looked into the crowd and saw her mother clapping and smiling.  Soon, many others joined Amidala in the crowd.  Soon, the war room erupted in cheers and applause as the council gave Leia a standing ovation.  
  
The last princess of Alderaan stood before the council gratefully.  She had managed to reach them.  
  
The applause continued for several minutes until Councilor A'kla regained order.  Once that was finished, he left his seat and approached the middle of the war room, where Leia and Fey'lya stood.  
  
"This now concludes the debate," A'kla said.  He turned his attention back to the council.  "The next two days will be a very busy time for us.  There is so much left to do.  The council will go into deliberation and at the end of those two days, the new leader will be chosen.  This conference is now adjourned."  
  
The council members got up from their seats and began to depart.  Amidala walked over to her daughter and clasped her hands.  
  
"You were wonderful, Leia," Amidala said.  
  
"Thank you," Leia said, clasping her mothers' hands.  "I think I managed to get through to them."  
  
"I had no doubt that you would," Amidala said, smiling.  
  
Soon, more than a dozen councilors enthusiastically surrounded Leia.  They all wanted to congratulate her on her performance.  Some of them told her how much her words moved them.  Leia moved to thank them all before she spotted Borsk Fey'lya standing across the war room, glaring angrily at her.  Only his advisors surrounded him.  He knew that the princess had upstaged him and that his chances of becoming Alliance leader were evaporating quickly.  
  
Leia watched as she saw the fury build up in the Bothan.  Unable to help herself, she smiled at Fey'lya.  Just as he was about to explode, Fey'lya turned away from her and headed for the doors.  His advisors followed him.  Just as the doors opened, he turned back toward the princess and shot her a long, hard look.  Even though no words were exchanged, Leia knew exactly what the Bothan was trying to tell her.  
  
_This isn't over yet._  
  
  
"Tell me, General Calrissian…" Sylvn began.  
  
"Call me Lando."  
  
"Lando," Sylvn said.  "How will having dinner together boast the morale of the Alliance and make the restoration of the fleet go faster?"  
  
"It's quite simple, exactly," Lando said, flashing Sylvn one of his dashing smiles.  "A lovely evening together will no doubt do wonders to two weary leaders.  When the crew sees their commanders looking rejuvenated and in such high spirits, it will proceed to rub off on them.  They will begin to feel better about themselves and their work will improve.  They will work faster and the direct result will be that the fleet will be fully operational ahead of schedule."  
  
"An…interesting theory," Sylvn said, raising her eyebrow skeptically.  "One that I hope is motivated by the safety and well-being of the Alliance?"  
  
"Oh, of course, General Kenobi," Lando said.  "My first concern is the Rebel Alliance.  Though the thought of having dinner with a lovely lady such as yourself provides some extra motivation."  He took Sylvn's hand and gently kissed it.  
  
Sylvn stared at Lando, a bemused look on her face.  She had found herself taking a liking to him.  Of course, the man was a scoundrel and a gambler but he had his charms.  He was no Obi-Wan Kenobi but then again, who was?  
  
"Well, Lando," Sylvn said.  "I will be sure to take your well-thought out suggestion under advisement."  
  
"Can I take that as a yes?" Lando asked.  
  
"Perhaps," Sylvn said, giving the man a charming smile.  
  
A moment later, the turbolift they were on stopped.  The doors opened and the two generals stepped out.  Their demeanors changed instantly as they stepped foot on the bridge of the _Liberator_.  
  
It was from here that the two of them had carried out the awesome responsibility of restoring the fleet.  They had spent the last few days overseeing the entire process.  From ship repair, to fleet deployment, to inventory requests, it never seemed to stop.  The objective was to get to the request and make sure that all needs were met as soon as possible.  Whenever one objective was met, a new problem seemed to occur.  They had to work even faster to take care of it.  Supplies didn't always come as fast as many would have preferred.  There was the occasional bickering and tantrums thrown by stuffy leaders who demanded their needs be met instantly.  For Sylvn and Lando, it was one headache after another.  
  
Despite the constant demand and pressure, the two generals had somehow managed to keep the restoration on track and slightly ahead of schedule.  It was a delicate situation; one that could erupt at any minute but that did little to damper them.  It was their duty to get the fleet back on its feet in the next two days and that was what they would do.  
  
Like many of the ships in the fleet, the _Liberator_ was also in need of repair.  The bridge was crowded with engineering crews, who worked frantically to get the ship operational.  The smell of burnt metal and wires was heavy as Lando and Sylvn made their way to the command center.  
  
Once there, a young Cerean officer greeted them.  The officer saluted the two commanding officers, who returned the gesture.  
  
"Your report, Ensign?" Sylvn said.  
  
"Restoration operations are still ahead of schedule, General," the ensign said.  "We currently are awaiting word from Commander Antilles and Blue Squadron.  Here is the latest list of ship requests."  
  
The Ensign handed a datapad to Sylvn.  She took it looked it over quickly.  The report was routine and Sylvn was pleased to note that for the first time in days, no major requests had been made.  She quickly punched in her approval and handed the datapad back to the Ensign.  
  
"Ship's status?"  
  
"Repairs have been completed to the _Liberator_'s hull.  Engineering crews have reported that we can begin tests on the weapons array."  
  
"Excellent," Sylvn said.  "Dismissed."  
  
The young ensign saluted and returned to his station.  Sylvn quickly looked over the bridge and turned around to face Lando.  
  
"Well, General Calrissian, it appears that fortune has smiled upon us."  
  
"I know the feeling very well, General.  Perhaps my good luck has started to rub off on the crew."  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised," Sylvn said.  "You've been most helpful, Lando."  
  
Lando smiled and moved a little closer to Sylvn.  "Perhaps I can be more helpful to you…and the crew, of course.  
  
Sylvn smiled.  "Yes.  You can man the operations station.  I want to give the ships systems a test run."  
  
Lando's face dropped.  He quickly recovered and bowed gracefully.  "Of course, General."  
  
As Lando made his way to the operations system, Sylvn walked over to the command center.  She reached her command chair and opened a communications channel to the rest of the ship.  
  
"Attention, this is General Kenobi.  All available hands, report to battle stations immediately to commence battle drills."  
  
She shut the comlink off and turned back to Lando, who had now taken his place at the operations console.  "General Calrissian, activate weapon and defense systems.  Inform the fleet of our activities."  
  
"Yes, General," Lando said, working over the console.  In a matter of moments, the bridge converted to combat mode.  The klaxons sounded and the familiar glow of red cascaded over the bridge.  
  
"Helm," Sylvn said, sitting down at the command chair.  "Go to one-quarter impulse power.  Take us away from the fleet."  
  
"Yes, ma'am," the helm officer said.  The ship moved away from the fleet and into open space.  "We are now clear."  
  
"General Calrissian, begin battle simulation."  
  
Lando began to punch in the necessary codes into the operations console.  In a matter of moments, the awesome image of an Imperial Star Destroyer formed on the main viewscreen.  The detail and accuracy of the image gave the impression that the ship was real, even though it was only a simulation.  
  
"Simulation activated," Lando said.  
  
Just as Lando finished saying those words, a squad of TIE fighters emerged from the Star Destroyer.  Streaks of blue flew towards the main viewscreen of the _Liberator_, ready for attack.  
  
"Helm," Sylvn said, looking in coordinates to her console.  "Assume attack pattern Alpha Theta.  Fire main guns."  
  
The TIE fighters descended closer and closer to the _Liberator.  _As they prepared to open fire, a series of blasters emerged from the _Liberator,_ destroying half a dozen fighters.  The TIE's quickly returned fire, scoring several hits of the rebel ship.  The _Liberator_ rocked as it took the "hits" from the illusionary fighters.  
  
"Damage?" Sylvn asked.  
  
"We suffered minor damage to our outer hull," Lando reported.  "But it is holding.  They knocked out one of our ion canons but the rest of them are working fine."  
  
"Good," Sylvn said.  She was pleased to see that the guns were running so well.  This was a simulation, granted, but none of the guns showed any problems.  The computer readout attached to her command chair showed no problems with the ship.  Things were running smoothly.  "Continue fire, all guns."  
  
A volley of laser blasts fired from the_ Liberator_.  The TIE fighters continued to fire back but were no match for the rebel ship.  One fighter after another went down under the hail of blaster fire.  In a matter of moments, the fighters were gone, leaving an only the Star Destroyer remaining.  
  
The Star Destroyer quickly unleashed a barrage of laser fighter down on the _Liberator_.  The smaller ship rocked under the pressure.  Undeterred, the rebel ship fired back.  Explosions erupted on the Destroyer's hull.  In a brilliant flash of light and fury viewable only through the viewscreen, the two ships pounded away at each other.  
  
The _Liberator_ rocked repeatedly, simulating the damage it would receive if it were a real battle.  The console gave a review of the "damage" sustained.  Despite the barrage, the _Liberator_ was still standing and battle ready.  It continued to fire away at the Star Destroyer until it suddenly stopped firing.  From the viewscreen, Sylvn watched as the fire reeled backwards.  
  
"Report?" Sylvn asked.  
  
"The Star Destroyers forward weapons have been destroyed," Lando said.  "They've also sustained considerable damage to their outer hull.  They're charging up their ion canons but we have them."  
  
Sylvn nodded and turned to her viewscreen, where the image of the Star Destroyer continued to reel backwards.  
  
"Prepare a spread of proton torpedoes.  Fire on my mark."  
  
This would be an important test for the_ Liberator_.  If they were able to get by it without any damage, they would be fully operational and as a command ship, it would be crucial to the Alliance."  
  
"Torpedoes armed and ready, General."  
  
"Fire!" Sylvn said.  She turned back around as the weapons officers punched in the orders.  Sylvn watched the viewscreen, waiting for the torpedoes to fire.  Nothing happened.  
  
Sylvn turned back around to her weapons officer.  "Chief?"  
  
"I'm trying to fire, General," the chief said.  "We appear to be having a problem with…"  
  
The panel in front of the chief exploded, knocking him over the console.  His body slammed to the ground with a thud.  A second explosion rocked the operations console near Lando, causing it to burst into flames.  Smoke alarms erupted on the bridge.  
  
"Cancel simulation!" Sylvn ordered.  "Get fire and medical crews up here immediately.  Stand down from red alert!"  
  
The crew worked frantically to get control over the situation.  Fire crews rushed into the bridge and ran over to the burning consoles.  They showered it with their fire extinguishers, smothering out the flames.  The _Liberator_ rocked from the blaster fire of the Star Destroyer, making it difficult for the crew to carry out their duties.  
  
Several minutes later, Lando managed to end the simulation.  The rocking stopped as the image of the Star Destroyer evaporated from the viewscreen.  The warning klaxons died out and the smoke began to clear from the burning consoles.  Sylvn looked around the bridge.  Just moments ago, it had been so orderly but now it had descended into chaos.  
  
Sylvn activated the comlink on her console.  "This is General Kenobi.  All decks stand down from battle simulation.  Return to your departments and direct your damage reports to General Calrissian."  
  
Sylvn cut off the link and walked over to the operations console.  There, Lando was looking over the controls, shaking his head.  
  
"Lando, what happened?" Sylvn asked.  
  
"The torpedo controls overloaded," Lando said.  "The system had been performing fine but the pressure from the simulation was too much for it.  The controls overloaded, and…you can see the results around you."  
  
"How long will the repairs take?"  
  
"A few days at the least."  
  
Sylvn sighed, not knowing quite what to say.  
  
"General Kenobi?"  
  
Sylvn turned around to the communications officer behind her.  
  
"Yes, Lieutenant," Sylvn said.  
  
"We have a communication from Commander Antillies,"  
  
"Very well.  Put in on the main viewscreen."  
  
Sylvn and Lando walked over to the command center and waited for the communication to be put through.  Wedge's image materialized on the viewscreen.  The Corellian still sported the bruises on his face from the fight in "The Willow Tree."  Other than that, his face was a deep mask of seriousness.  
  
"General Kenobi, General Calrissian."  
  
"Commander Antillies," Sylvn said.  "Your report?  
  
"We've just completed the initial review of the fighters in the fleet," Wedge said.  "For the most part, all is well.  However, I'm afraid we're going to have to scrap another dozen A-wing fighters."  
  
"Again!" Lando exclaimed.  "Is that really necessary, Wedge?"  
  
Wedge sighed.  "I'm afraid so, General.  The damage to the specific fighters is beyond repair.  It seems that a lot of these A-wings are showing design flaws with their primary engines.  These might not be the only ones we'll have to scrap."  
  
Lando rubbed his hands over his face, angry and disgusted.  "What about Blue Squadron?  Anything to report?"  
  
"Blue Squadron continues to be ahead of schedule.  However, both of the _Sunrider_ and _Corellian Dawn_ are having serious problems with their hyperdrives.  It looks like we're going to have to replace them."  
  
"When did this happen?" Lando asked.  
  
"It happened over the course of the refit, General," Wedge answered.  "These things tend to occur."  
  
"But this is going to put us behind schedule, Wedge!" Lando cried.  "We can't just…"  
  
Sylvn raised her hand, silencing Lando.  She walked up closer to the viewscreen until she stood before Wedge's image.  
  
"How soon can those hyperdrives be installed?" Sylvn asked.  
  
"At least three, maybe four days," Wedge answered.  
  
Sylvn nodded.  "Princess Leia gave us three days to get this fleet fully restored.  We now have two left.  I'll grant you your time frame but I ask you to get it done as quickly as you can.  We must have this fleet up and ready as soon as possible.  Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes, General," Wedge said.  "We'll get to work on it right away."  
  
Wedge's image dissolved and flickered away.  
  
Sylvn stood in front of the blank screen, saying nothing.  No matter what mountain the Alliance overcame there always seemed to be a much bigger one on the horizon.  It was beginning to become more and more difficult for them to overcome those obstacles and these current problems were now going to put them behind schedule.  Sylvn was knowledgeable enough to know that there wasn't much time left for them.  Something was coming, and they would need to be at their best very soon.  
  
All she could do was let out a deep sigh.  A moment later, she felt a hand rest on her shoulder and turned around to see Lando.  He gently smiled at her.  
  
"Looks like we'll have to hold off on those dinner plans," he said.  
  
Sylvn smiled sadly and nodded.  "I'm afraid so.  Come on, Lando let's get to work.  We're going to have another long night ahead of us."  
  
  
The _Best Destiny's _mess hall once been a vibrant place of companionship and light.  It was here where officers of all different species went to eat and spend time with each other.  It was here that many a laughs were shared.  Friendships were formed and strengthened.  Plans were formed and carried out.  Even the crushing defeat on Hoth had done little to alter the jovial mood that bounced off the walls on a daily basis.  The mess hall had once seemed immune to the trouble that surrounded the Alliance almost every day.  
  
No more.  
  
The atmosphere in the mess hall was now tense and fearful.  Rebels still came here to escape the madness around them but that feeling of security was slipping away.  The loud, raucous conversations that once went on were now replaced by whispers so silent that they could barely be heard.  No one seemed interested in bonding with his or her fellow companions any longer.  Their main concern was with their own well being.  The attack by the Empire had done more than destroy a few ships.  It had broken the spirits of so many members of the Alliance and it was here, in this once bustling facility that it was most apparent.  
  
In the middle of the mess hall, Lt.  Gilmua sat talking to several of his human friends.  Like many of the others that now spent their time in the mess hall, Gilmua feared for his future.  Yet he still found time to be with his friends.  He found that it was one of the only things that kept his fear in check.  
  
"Our department is working hard on getting that new hyperdrive installed on the _Sunrider_," Gilmua said.  "It's going well but it seems that when we get one thing fixed, another thing breaks down."  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean," Chief Artie said.  "It seems every department is stretched pretty thin now."  
  
"Even the leadership," Sgt. Helena Binary noted.  
  
"I hope that's resolved soon," Gilmua said.  "The entire election is ridiculous.  Princess Leia should have just been confirmed as leader.  We can't afford to get caught up in this garbage."  
  
"Yeah, but the Alliance Charter…" Artie began.  
  
"The Alliance Charter doesn't call for this," Gilmua said, his voice rising sharply.  He took a large gulp of his Corellian rum.  "The longer this thing drags on, the closer we are to death."  
  
"Come on, Gilmua," Binary said.  "Don't talk like that."  
  
"Why the hell not?  Come on, Helena, we all know it's true.  Just look around at this place?  It's like a funeral in here."  
  
Gilmua's friends tried to say something but they couldn't.  They knew their friend had a point.  
  
Gilmua began to drink more of his rum.  The smell of alcohol was growing stronger on him.  "We should be taking care of business and forming a plan of attack.  But no, we have to sit her on our asses while a Bothan is on a power trip."  
  
"Gilmua," Artie said, trying to quiet his friend down.  Gilmua's voice was getting louder and drawing quite a bit of attention from the other officers in the mess hall.  "Look, maybe this isn't the best place to…"  
  
"Come off it, Artie!" Gilmua said, slamming down his glass.  "You know as well as I do that this is what happens once the Bothans are involved.  They're a bunch of vultures, just looking for the right moment to grab power.  Fey'lya's no different.  The Alliance would be better off without them."  
  
"Gilmua," Binary said, placing a hand on her friend's arm.  "I know that you're afraid, but…"  
  
"Afraid?!" Gilmua yelled, slapping his friend's hand away.  The sudden movement sent his glass flying to the ground, where it crashed and shattered.  "I'm not afraid.  I'm just a guy who's fed up with all the alien influence in the Alliance.  When some miserable group of people like the Bothans are involved, it's just enough to get me to…"  
  
A hand slapped down Gilmua's shoulder.  Gilmua turned around and found a large Bothan standing over him.  Through his drunken haze, Gilmua recognized him as Commander Mek'lya, one of the commanding officers in his department.  Mek'lya was surrounded by several of his kind.  Gilmua had always disliked the arrogant Bothan, who had connived his way into a promotion that should have been his.  Gilmua glared hatefully at the Bothan, who met his glance with one of his own.  
  
"Lt.  Gilmua," the Bothan said.  "I think it would be best for you and everyone else involved if you would step outside."  
  
"Oh, why thank you, Commander," Gilmua said sarcastically.  "I'll be sure to keep that in mind."  He turned away from the Bothan only to be pulled back around with considerable force.  
  
"That wasn't a request, Lieutenant," Mek'lya said.  "That was an order."  
  
"Well, I don't recognize your authority, Bothan," Gilmua said.   He looked around the room and raised the volume of his voice considerably "I don't recognize the authority of any Bothan in this fleet."  
  
"Well, you'd better learn to get use to it," Mek'lya said.  "If the Council is wise enough, Borsk Fey'lya will soon be the next leader of this Alliance."  
  
"Fey'lya's a fool and so is anyone else who follows him.  He'll lead us to complete destruction."  
  
Mek'lya glared at Gilmua angrily, enraged over his comments.  His grip tightened on Gilmua's shoulder.  "May I remind you, _Lieutenant_ that it was the human leadership that led us to where we are now.  Your kind has brought nothing destruction!"  
  
"Thanks in no small part to your kind, Bothan!" Gilmua said, shoving the Bothan off of him.  He looked around him and found that the attention of everyone in the mess hall was now on him and Mek'lya.  The tension had risen dramatically in the last few moments as everyone watched the situation before them.  
  
"You all know I'm right!" Gilmua yelled.  "We all no that the Bothans and their 'great' spynet failed to warn us about the Empire's attack.  We all know they are greedy and deceitful.  I think it's time that they," Gilmua said, pointing to Mek'lya and his Bothan colleagues.  "They, and their kind were kick out of the Alliance for good."  
  
A loud burst of cheering broke out among many of the humans in the mess hall.  An equally loud burst of jeers from the Bothans and some of the other humans met that.  Some pushing and shoving began to break out between the two crowds.  The hatred and fear in the room began to grow at an alarming rate.  
  
Mek'lya moved closer to Gilmua until they two men were face to face.  Mek'lya's eyes bore into him furiously.  
  
"I warn you, human," Mek'lya began.  "You either step outside and I'll carry you out myself."  
  
"I'd like to see you try you miserable, back-stabbing, little…"  
  
"That's enough!" Artie yelled, stepping in between Mek'lya and Gilmua.  
  
"There's no need for this!" Artie continued, turning to his friend.  "We all know the situation we're in.  We should just…"  
  
Artie didn't get a chance to complete his sentence.  In a rage, Gilmua pushed his friend out of his way.  Artie crashed into a nearby table, sending trays and glasses flying everywhere.  
  
Mek'lya moved closely to restrain Gilmua but the human turned around and punched him across the face.  Mek'lya staggered backwards, stunned by the blow.  Taking advantage of this, an enraged Gilmua charged Mey'lya.  He tackled him and the two of them went crashing into an occupied table.  Rebels found themselves ducking for cover.  
  
All of Gilmua and Mey'lya's friends went after the two men, who were continuing to fight.  One of the Bothan officers struck Gilmua in the back of the head.  As he tried to pull the man off of Mey'lya, Sgt.  Binary picked up a tray and smashed him across the face with it.  Before she could help Gilmua, she found herself struggling to fight off two Bothan civilians.  
  
In a matter of moments, the hatred between the two men fighting spread like a plague as the mess hall erupted in a full-scale brawl.  Humans, Bothans, and various other aliens began fighting among themselves.  Bodies were being thrown around everywhere along with chairs, garbage, and whatever else wasn't bolted down.  Old friends now found themselves at each other's throats.  Hatred and old prejudices going back for hundreds of generations were now coming to the surface as order was turning into chaos.  The Alliance was falling apart.  
  
Minutes later, Alliance security forces charged the room and attempted to regain order.  As they struggled to quell the full-scale riot, Gilmua and Mey'lya continued to brawl.  Mey'lya was knocked to the ground by a powerful kick to the head by Gilmua.  As Gilmua went to continue his assault, the Bothan met him with a kick to the stomach.  Mey'lya quickly got to his feet, and went on the attack.  A series of kicks bloodied the human.  Mey'lya then grabbed him by the tunic and buried his fist into his stomach.  Gilmua doubled over in pain but was pulled up.  Mey'lya raised his fist back and preceded to slam it across Gilmua's jaw.  The force of the blow sent Gilmua flying over the table.  He landed on the floor with a thud.  
  
Gilmua was barely able to lift his head off the ground.  Through a bloody daze, he saw the Bothan heading towards him.  Gilmua crawled away from him, looking for something that might help him.  In the corner of his eye, he caught the glint of a blaster rifle.  Moving quickly, he grabbed the weapon and pulled himself to his feet.  
  
He turned around to face the Bothan, blaster in hand.  The Bothan saw this and went to grab it from him.  He got a hold of Gilmua's wrist and the two men struggled over the weapon.  Gilmua got the upper hand and shoved the Bothan away.  He turned to blaster on Mey'lya once again and fired.  
  
The sound of blaster fire brought the brawl to a screeching halt.  The Rebels turned to the sound of the blast and saw Mey'lya's body crash to the ground, smoke rising from his wound.  Gilmua stood over him, blaster in hand.  His face paled and a look of horror came over his face.  It appeared as the realization of what he had just done had hit him full force.  
  
In seconds, Alliance security officers converged on Gilmua.  They tackled him to the ground, quickly disarming him.  As the officers moved to restrain Gilmua, the lead officer hurried over to the motionless body of Commander Mey'lya.  He looked him over as the stunned Rebels watched over them.  After only a short time, the officer lifted his head towards the crowd and shook it from side to side.  
  
Rebel blood had been shed once more, and this time it had come from its own hand.  
  
  



	10. Chapter 10

**_IN THE HANDS OF THE FORCE_**_  
_**(_Part 10_)  
**by **Darth Pipes** and **ami-padme  
**joesw77@aol.com, ami_padme@yahoo.com  
  


"Your Highness, you must recognize the truth of what I'm saying," Fey'lya continued.  "The Alliance simply cannot go on this way.  Something needs to be done now."  
  
Leia rolled her eyes.  
  
"You'll excuse me if I'm boring you," he sniffed, "but our people are out there killing one another.  I had thought that you might care enough about that to get something done."  
  
"Right," she replied.  "Something like stepping aside and allowing you to become Alliance leader.  How convenient for you."  
  
"It is not convenient when a Bothan is killed for no reason," he snapped.  "Of course, you may not care particularly about it –"  
  
Leia stood and shook her head.  "Fey'lya, no one is around to hear your nonsense now.  Are you taping us?  Otherwise, who are you putting this display on for?"  
  
"I beg your pardon –"  
  
"Don't bother.  We both know you couldn't care less about what happened today.  We both know that you aren't going to do anything to help fix it.  While I've been out making sure that the people responsible for this are being held, and trying to calm everyone and make them feel safe again…" She sighed and shrugged.  "You've been out thinking up new and inventive ways to exploit this.  Go ahead.  But don't come into my office and pretend for a second that I'm going to be intimidated by this nonsense.  Save it for the cameras."  
  
He looked genuinely stunned, and glared at her angrily for several seconds.  "This was not for show," he said in a low voice.  "We both know that after this incident, there's no chance you will beat me…it is best for the Rebellion that you step aside.  You can accuse me of taking advantage of situations all you wish, but it seems as though you are willing to drag this out, rather than concede."  
  
Leia walked over to her door, and stood beside it, hoping he would simply take the hint.  But he didn't move, and she threw up her arms in frustration.  "I'm not quitting.  I'm not going to hand you the Rebellion.  Go out there and stir up all the trouble you can squeeze out of this.  Once the Alliance Council reaffirms my status as leader of the Rebellion, you won't be able to do that any more.  I suggest you get your fill now."  
  
A tiny smile tugged at his mouth, and he made his way over to the door.  Leia hit the button to open it, but he quickly hit again to shut it.  "Your Highness, I'm surprised at you.  Usually, you're a bit more diplomatic than this."  
  
"Actually, I was never very diplomatic to begin with, Fey'lya."  
  
"I think, perhaps, that the pressure of everything that's happened is getting to you.  It's perfectly understandable.  Not everyone can lead in times like this."  
  
Leia smacked the button on the door, and this time, it stayed open.  
  
"I think," he continued, "that I should go speak with the other Bothans.  I don't think you were very effective in allaying their concerns…or those of any other non-human in our fleet."  He nodded to her in a mock show of respect.  "These are dark times for the Alliance, Your Highness.  But I believe they'll be over soon."  
  
"They will be, Fey'lya," she said quietly.  "I'm going to personally make sure of that."  
  
Another smirk, and then he left.  
  
Leia shut the door, and slid down the wall, bringing her knees up under her chin.  She was still sitting there, her head swimming, when someone hit the buzzer and requested entrance.  She didn't move.  Not even after the person knocked instead.  
  
"Leia?" Han's voice said from the other side of the door.  "It's me.  Are you in there?"  
  
"No," she said.  
  
He keyed in the code and let himself in, almost tripping over her as he entered.  "Whoa! What are you doing?  Are you all right?"  
  
"I'm fine.  My people are killing each other and the Rebellion's falling apart.  But I'm fine."  
  
Han crouched down, and then sat beside her.  "I heard about the fight.  Gilmua's always been crazy anyway…and the Bothans are always upset about something.  I know this isn't helping but –"  
  
"Han, please," she interrupted.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't try to make this seem better than it is.  Don't make it seem like some minor little problem that's just going to go away somehow.  We both know that's not true, and it won't make me feel any better."  
  
He blinked at her and then turned away in agitation.  "Here we go again."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Is there anything I can say to you any more?  Is there any way you think I can help?"  
  
"Han –"  
  
"Leia, what is it you want me to do?"  
  
She gave him a blank look.  "What…what do you mean?"  
  
"I know I'm not a politician.  I know I'm not a Jedi.  And maybe I'm not the best person for you to go to with all of these problems.  But do I fit in here at all?" He hit his head lightly against the wall.  "Everything I do is either irrelevant or annoying to you."  
  
"That's not true," she said, turning to face him.  "Things are difficult now, but it's not because of _you_."  
  
"Hey, sweetheart, I'm just going by the way you act."  
  
"Han," she began, and then she stopped and shrugged, tired of this conversation already.  They had had it before.  "I don't know what you want me to say."  
  
"I would like you to say that you think I have something to contribute here."  
  
"Of course you do."  
  
"What?  Tell me so I know."  
  
She put her hands over her face.  "Why are we doing this now?  I don't need to be fighting with you about whether or not you're helping me.  Doesn't that seem a little counterproductive anyway?" She stretched out her legs, and then stood up slowly.  
  
He gazed up at her and then ran his hand through his hair.  "I only asked you what I can do.  I don't think that's so hard to tell me."  
  
"Han, there isn't much you _can_ do…things are so crazy now with the Alliance and my family…"  
  
He gave a short, bitter laugh, and pulled himself to his feet.  "Fine.  That's pretty much what I figured anyway.  Whenever you're finished and you think my presence might be required again, let me know, okay?"  
  
"Oh, for Force sake!" she snapped.  "I don't know what you want me to do.  I'd love to hold your hand through this, but I don't have the luxury of doing that right now.  Don't you understand that?  Can't you cut me a little slack for now?"  
  
"I was about to ask that exact same question," he replied, also yelling.  "I don't need you to hold my hand, but it would be nice not to feel completely ignored every once in a while.  Just say the word, Leia, and I'll get out of your way."  
  
"If you can't see that I've got other things to worry about –"  
  
"Of course I see that.  But we used to get through things like this together."  
  
"This is different! Are _you_ going to help finish training me to become a Jedi?  Are _you_ going to go to the Council and get me elected?  These are things I have to do.  There are too many people relying on me for me to waste time on arguments like this."  Her fingers rubbed her temples roughly.  "I'm not saying this to hurt you, Han.  I'm really not.  I wish I could be with you all the time, and not worry about all of this…I really do.  But it's not possible now."  
  
Han looked away from her, and then turned towards the door.  "Fine, Leia, if that's how it has to be now, fine."  
  
"Han –"  
  
He was already out the door.  
  
Leia had a mind to follow him and chase him, but her legs wouldn't move.  She found herself sitting against the wall again, her head down on her knees.  
  
  
Luke and Anakin watched grimly as the medical droid, Too-Onebee, lifted up a white sheet to reveal the body of the late Commander Petarius.  
  
"Commander Petarius," Too-Onebee said, the droids voice cold and mechanical.  "Found dead in his quarters two standard days ago.  Cause of death was massive head trauma, the direct result of a blow to the head."  
  
"Any suspects?" Luke asked, not really expecting an answer.  
  
"None so far, General," Too-Onebee said.  "Alliance security is still investigating."  
  
Luke turned to his father.  Anakin met his look, saying nothing.  The two Jedi had spent the last day looking for the Rebel spy.  It was hoped that if they found him, they might bring themselves one step closer into discovering the identity of the traitor.  They searched places in which Petarius was known to inhabit.  Each of them was met with dead-ends.  When that failed, they tried the _Medical Frigate_.  If they could not find him, then it was most likely because the man was dead.  That fear had unfortunately come to fruition.  
  
Luke sighed and turned back to the droid.  "Very well.  If you uncover anything, notify us immediately."  
  
"Yes, sir," Too-Onebee said.  "Good luck."  
  
Luke simply nodded and along with Anakin, exited the medical facility.  The two Jedi walked down the long corridor, saying nothing.  Once they reached the end, they stepped inside the turbo-lift.  
  
"Hanger deck," Luke said.  The turbo-lift doors closed and the lift was on its way.  
  
"It appears as if we have reached a dead-end, Father," Luke said.  
  
Anakin nodded, once again saying nothing.  
  
"I had hoped that we would be able to find something we could use," Luke said.  "Still, I can't say I'm surprised by what we did find."  
  
"The traitor has gone to great lengths to cover his tracks," Anakin said.  "That does not surprise me.  The people Palpatine aligns himself with are very intelligent and very crafty.  They know how to work from the shadows.  I know he is behind all of this…that is why we are unable to find our traitor."  
Luke nodded.  "Meanwhile, the Alliance is beginning to tear itself apart."  
  
"Anger and fear has taken over," Anakin said.  "It's not just the brawl in the mess hall.  There have been reports of fights breaking out all over the fleet.  Fleet commanders are finding it more difficult to deal with the members of their crew.  The very leadership of the Alliance itself is being challenged.  If we do not find this traitor soon, I fear the Alliance will erupt into civil war."  
  
"But Leia and Mother would never allow that to happen," Luke said.  
  
"I know that," Anakin said.  "But they may have little choice in the matter."  
  
Before Luke could say anything more, the turbo-lift stopped and the doors opened.  Luke and Anakin stepped out onto the hanger deck.  There they waited for their shuttle to take them back to the _Best Destiny_.  Once again they would have to start this investigation from the beginning.  If there was only some way to…  
  
Suddenly, Anakin's comlink began to beep.  He pulled it out of his robe and clicked it on.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Master Anakin, Master Anakin!" Threepio's excited voice broke through.  "I did it! I did it! I have…what are you babbling about, Artoo?  Oh...oh all right.  Fine! We have done it.  Arrogant little garbage disposal, always begging for the spotlight.  You know, Artoo, it hasn't always been you who…"  
  
"Threepio!" Luke and Anakin both yelled into the comlink.  
  
"Oh, that's right," Threepio said.  "I'm sorry, masters.  What I meant to say was that _we_ both, Artoo and I have done it.  We have discovered the identity of the traitor!"  
  
  
Luke and Anakin stood quietly in the darkness of Borsk Fey'lya's personal quarters on the Bothan flagship, _Bothawui_.  Using the Force, they were able to cloak themselves from detection by the various security devices inside the lavish quarters.  Their presence concealed, the two Jedi waited patiently for the traitor to step inside.  
  
Just a short time ago, they had learned the identity of the traitor.  After hours of searching through the Alliance's communication system, Threepio and Artoo had stumbled across a series of hidden messages.  The messages were encrypted inside of a complex code but the droids had managed to break through it.  Inside was a series of messages from the traitor to the Empire.  The traitor had given the Empire detailed Alliance military secrets and tactics.  With that knowledge, the Empire was able to use it against the Alliance at the Battle of Sullust.  The messages had also revealed what both of the Jedi had feared; that there was a network of Rebels whom had conspired with the Empire.  
  
The whereabouts of the traitor had been unknown at the present time.  Working quickly, the Jedi were able to discover a pattern in the traitor's messages.  They knew that in a matter of moments, he would again be ready to contact the Empire and reveal their location to them.  Luke and Anakin were determined not to allow that to happen again.  
  
_Father,_ Luke said through the Force.  
  
_Yes, my son, _Anakin answered.  
  
_I can sense a presence nearby…it's the traitor._  
  
_Prepare yourself, Luke._  
  
As Luke and Anakin moved deeper into the shadows, the doors to Fey'lya's quarters slid open.  A lone figure, the traitor, walked in and the doors quickly slide shut.  Through the Force, both Luke and Anakin watched him carefully.  
  
The traitor took out what appeared to be a tricorder and began to scan the room, looking for any signs of life within.  As expected, nothing showed up.  Smugly confident, the traitor shut off the tricoder.  
  
_Ready?  _Anakin asked his son.  
  
_Ready._  
  
"Lights" the traitor called out in the darkness.  
  
The lights roared to life, illuminating the vast quarters of Borsk Fey'lya.  The traitor smiled, seemingly secure in the knowledge that he was the only person in the room.  
  
"Looking for something, Baron?" Luke asked.  
  
The smile quickly evaporated from Baron Durak'lya's face as the forms of Luke and Anakin appeared before him.  The head of the Bothan spynet's only eye went up in shock, and he jerked backwards, looking to get away from the two Jedi.  He turned around and headed for the doors.  He slapped the control panel but the doors wouldn't open.  
  
"You're not going anywhere, Durak'lya," Anakin said calmly.  
  
Durak'lya swung around and faced the two Jedi, his face a mask of contempt.  
  
"How dare you do this to me!" Durak'lya cried out.  "I demand to know what this is all about! I have urgent business with Borsk Fey'lya and I must be…"  
  
"The only business you have is with the Empire," Anakin said.  
  
Durak'lya looked to protest but a stern look from Luke cut him off.  
  
"We _know_ that it was you who contacted the Empire," Luke said.  "We've uncovered your hidden messages.  The _Best Destiny's_ computer has verified that the voice on those messages is yours."  
  
Durak'lya just stared at the Jedi, saying nothing.  Luke continued.  
  
"We know it was you who revealed classified information to them.  We know it was you who revealed the Alliance's location to the Empire."  Luke moved closer to Durak'lya and looked directly into the Bothan's eye.  "It was _you_ who betrayed the Rebel Alliance."  
  
Durak'lya continued staring at the two men.  Suddenly, he lips curled in a coy smile and he shook his head.  
  
"So it was, General.  Congratulations, my good man you have solved your investigation," Durak'lya said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
Luke and Anakin ignored the sarcasm, their eyes continuing to bore into the Bothan.  
  
"Now that you've found me, what is it that you want?" Durak'lya asked.  
  
"Answers," Luke said.  "Why?"  
  
"Why, General?  A man like myself has his reasons…I think you can easily answer that one."  
  
"We know that you weren't the only one, Durak'lya.  Who else was involved?" Luke added the last part with great emphasis.  
  
Durak'lya just stood there, smiling smugly.  
  
Anakin stepped forward and waved his hand.  "Who else was involved?"  
  
Durak'lya let a loud laugh.  "Jedi mind tricks won't work on me, Anakin Skywalker."  
  
Anakin's eyebrows rose in surprise at the mention of his name.  
  
"Oh, I know who you are, Skywalker," Durak'lya said.  "I know what you are.  I can tell you now that your days - and that of the Alliance - are coming to an end.  You may have discovered my identity but it's already too late.  Events have been set into motion and it is only a matter of time before you are destroyed.  The Empire will stand alone in the galaxy.  My…colleagues will see to that."  
  
"Your overconfidence is your weakness, Durak'lya," Luke said.  He reached into his robe and grabbed his comlink.  It was time for security to take the Bothan away.  
  
"Of course," Durak'lya said.  With speed that defied his large body mass, Durak'lya pulled a blaster out of his uniform jacket and fired at the Jedi.  
  
Dropping his comlink, Luke instantly pulled out his lightsaber and ignited it.  He easily deflected the blaster fire that came his way.  The blasts ricocheted harmlessly into the walls of Fey'lya's quarters.  
  
Durak'lya watched in shock as the young Jedi deflected the blasts.  He knew that there was no chance to strike them down.  Backing away, he began to re-program the weapon.   With any luck it would overload and destroy the two Jedi.   In an instant the blaster was jerked from his grasp.  The weapon flew across the room and landed in Anakin's waiting hand.  
  
Desperate, Durak'lya charged the elder Jedi.  Anakin stood motionless as the heavy Bothan got closer and closer.  Durak'lya swung a powerful fist at Anakin's skull.  At the last moment, Anakin caught the Bothan's fist.  Using his other hand, Anakin grabbed the Durak'lya's tunic and using the Bothan's own momentum, flung him across the room.  Durak'lya's body flew the length of the room and slammed through a glass table.  The Bothan's body remained there, motionless.  
  
Alliance security came rushing into the room.  On Luke's orders, they lifted Durak'lya off the ground.  The Bothan was dazed and barely conscious as he was shackled.  Luke and Anakin made their way towards him.  
  
"Baron Durak'lya," Luke said.  "By the power invested in me by the Alliance Council, I am placing you under arrest for conspiracy and treason."  He turned away from Durak'lya and towards the guards.  "Take him to the prison barge.  Keep a close eye on him; he may try something."  
  
"Yes, sir," the lead guard said.  He motioned for the other guards to carry out their duty.  
  
"Skywalker!" Durak'lya called out.  
  
Luke motioned for the guards to hold up as he and Anakin turned to Durak'lya.  
  
The Bothan had blood running down his face from where his face had impacted on the table.  Still, the Bothan spymaster managed to let out a cryptic smile.  
  
"I warned you both not to look for any answers.  It's only a matter of time now before Palpatine comes down and crushes you.  May the Force be with you…"  
  
He let out a loud laugh as Alliance security took him away.  Luke walked over to Anakin and stood next to him.  The two Jedi were silent for a long time, not quite knowing what to say.  Finally, it was Luke who spoke up.  
  
"That was too easy," Luke said.  
  
Anakin nodded.  "I don't think our investigation is over yet.  Durak'lya is an intelligent and ambitious man but he is not behind all this.  Only a man of great power could carry out a plan such as this.  A man whose ambitions are so great that he would sell out his own people for it."  
  
"Fey'lya," Luke said, not asked.  
  
"The evidence points in his direction," Anakin said.  "I believe this election of his is just a ruse, set-up to distract the Alliance Council to his true intentions."  
  
"We'd better contact, Leia," Luke said.  "I believe it's time for the final confrontation with Borsk Fey'lya."  
  
  
Amidala sat in a corner of the main hangar, taking a break from her latest inspection of the fleet.  The work had gone better than she expected – for once, repairs were ahead of schedule and there were nearly enough supplies to go around.  It was the first bit of good news for the Alliance in quite some time, but it was so minor that Amidala doubted it would make much difference to anyone.  
  
With that dreary thought, she stood up to go back to her quarters and get some rest.  But she had barely taken a step forward before someone brushed by her and almost knocked her over.  She thought she heard a terse, "Sorry," but the person didn't spare her so much as a backward glance.  He almost disappeared behind some stacks of equipment, but Amidala got a decent look at him…as he stormed up the ramp to the _Falcon_.  
  
Han.  She immediately followed him, wondering if something new had gone wrong or if anything had happened that she should know about.  Not that he looked like he was in the mood to talk, of course, but it was worth asking.  
  
She stepped cautiously up the platform and into the cockpit, and found Han in the pilot's chair, brooding.  "Han?"  
  


He jumped and whirled around to face her.  "Amidala!  Do you need something?"  
  
"Well, you nearly ran me over out there in the hangar," she said with a smile.  "I wanted to check that everything was alright."  
  
"I'm sorry…I didn't even see you."  
  
She waved it off.  "Is something wrong?  Did something happen?"  
  
"No, not really."  He turned in his chair so that he was facing the console again.  
  
"Okay," she replied, a suspicious tone in her voice.  She waited for him to say something more, but he was back to glowering.  "I didn't mean pry.  I can leave you alone now."  
  
When he didn't answer, she decided it really would be best for her to leave and turned to head out.  
  
"Amidala?"  
  
"Yes, Han?"  
  
He face was creased with frustration.  "How do you and Anakin do it?"  
  
She glanced at him curiously.  "What do you mean?"  
  
"Don't take this the wrong way…but I'm finding it a more than a little depressing that Darth Vader can make a relationship work during all this and Leia and I can't."  
  
Amidala didn't even bother pretending she wasn't taken aback.  "Well…"  
  
"Nevermind.  I probably shouldn't have phrased it that way."  
  
She took the co-pilot's chair and turned it to face him.  "Don't worry, I'm not easily offended."  Amidala looked at him thoughtfully.  "I really shouldn't get too involved in what goes on between you and Leia, of course, but…I know the look on your face."  
  
"Look?  You mean the 'I'm ticked off at everyone and everything' look?"  
  
"No, I mean the 'I'm in love with a Skywalker' look.  Trust me, I originated it."  She gave him a reassuring smile.  
  
"Yeah, well…you and Anakin just seem to relate better.  I'm _sure_ you must have problems, but you don't show it."  
  
"If you had seen us before, when we were at the same stage in our relationship that you and Leia are, I don't think you'd say the same thing.  We always loved each other, but his stubbornness and mood swings weren't nearly as…endearing…as they are now.  And his Jedi training and responsibilities didn't help either.  I wouldn't trade those times for anything, but the ease you're talking about wasn't always there."  
  
Han seemed to consider that.  "I'll bet Leia is as 'endearing' as Anakin ever was."  
  
"Probably more so," she admitted.  "Whoever winds up with Luke will get the least demanding role of all of us, I think."  She sighed and leaned back in the chair.  "You just need to be patient with her, Han.  It'll be worth it in the end."  
  
"Patience was never one of my strong suits.  I'm trying, I really am, but I don't know if it's going to be enough."  He looked at her gravely, and struggled with his next words.  "And if it isn't enough…I worry sometimes…"  He cleared his throat.  "I don't know exactly what happened to Anakin before.  And I don't want to make myself out to be so important – like, if she lost me, everything would just fall apart, or the same thing would happen to her –"  
  
"But you know she's not immune to it.  That no one is," Amidala finished for him.  "But I see a strength in Leia that maybe Anakin didn't have.  I don't think she's in the danger he was in back then.  Still," she continued, "you should know that you are _very_ important, Han."  She sighed sadly.  "I don't like thinking about it, but I've always felt that under different circumstances, I could have saved Ani, and I would have made a difference when other people simply couldn't.  
  
"She loves you, and that means you have a special connection to her, a way to reach her that's unique.  That's something both of you need to always cherish."  
  
Han smiled.  "Do you always give good advice?"  
  
"Not always.  You're lucky."  
  
"Thanks, Amidala."  
  
"Any time," she replied.  
  
  
"Princess Leia," Borsk Fey'lya said, glaring directly at her.  "Let me see if I understand.  General Skywalker found Baron Durak'lya in my quarters…unauthorized mind you and now you are accusing me of betraying the Alliance?"  
  
Leia stood her ground, meeting his glance with equal force.  The two were now face to face once again in the _Best Destiny_'s war room.  Leia had called an emergency meeting of the Alliance Council to reveal the results of Luke and Anakin's investigation.  The entire Council had gathered in the war room, eagerly anticipating what the Princess had to say.  
  
Standing before the Council, Leia revealed to them everything the two Jedi had learned.  See-Threepio and Artoo-Detoo had discovered that Baron Durak'lya, the head of the Bothan spynet, had contacted the Empire just days before the attack on Sullust.  Using Borsk Fey'lya's personal communication system, he revealed to the Empire the military secrets and defense codes used by the Rebel fleet.  The Empire had been able to use these against the Alliance to conceal their ships on their way to Sullust.  As a result, the Alliance had no idea of the Imperial attack and was nearly destroyed as a result.  
  
Once in custody, Durak'lya admitted to Luke and Anakin that he had been merely following orders delivered to him by Borsk Fey'lya.  The Bothan Councilor had given him his personal access codes and all the information his spies had learned about the Rebel fleet.  According to the Bothan spymaster, it had been Borsk Fey'lya who had betrayed them all along.  
  
Silence reigned on the Alliance Council as they were told what had been discovered.  Borsk Fey'lya had taken the news as well as could be expected.  Outwardly, he remained calm and collective.  He had shown no signs of concern save for the perspiration he had wiped away from the fur on his forehead.  He continued glaring at the Princess, his face rapidly twisting with contempt and hatred.  
  
"That is exactly what I'm accusing you of, Fey'lya," Leia said.  "Baron Durak'lya has submitted to a series of tests that have confirmed what he was saying is true.  This, combined by the other evidence that General Skywalker has discovered would seem to point the arrow of guilt to one person…you."  
  
Fey'lya looked at the princess for a long time, saying nothing.  Finally, a smile broke through Fey'lya contemptuous face and the Bothan let a soft laugh.  
  
"Well, Your Highness," Fey'lya said, clapping his hands.  "I have to admit that I underestimated you.  I never thought someone of your stature would descend to this level and begin making baseless accusations at your political enemies.  It is apparent to me that you are so desperate to remain in power that you are willing to say anything."  
  
"I would never stoop to your level, Fey'lya," Leia said.  "The fact of the matter is…"  
  
"The fact of matter is, Princess," Fey'lya interrupted.  "That you have no evidence to go on accept the word of a traitor."  
  
"That traitor is the head of the Bothan spynet," Leia said.  "As well as a member of your senior staff."  
  
"I never ordered him to betray the Alliance.  Therefore, I cannot be held responsible for the Baron's actions."  
  
"Councilor," Luke said, rising from his seat and walking towards Fey'lya.  "Where was your flagship during the Imperial attack?"  
  
Fey'lya looked at Luke, surprised at the question he had been asked.  "I answered that question long ago, General.  The _Bothawui _was with the Bothan front, fighting the first wave of Imperial TIE fighters.  Our records indicate this."  
  
"Yes, _your_ records do," Luke said.  "But the records of the ships that make up the Bothan front tell a different story.  According to those records, the _Bothawui _was nowhere near the Sullust sector.  As a matter of fact, your whereabouts were unknown for more than a day after the battle."  
  
Fey'lya was taken aback at what Luke had just told him.  He quickly recovered and gave the Jedi an amused look.  "Our ships took considerable damage in the battle.  It is likely that the records were effected by this."  
  
"What about your ship, Councilor?  Damage reports indicate that your ship was fully functional.  There wasn't even a scorch mark on the hull."  
  
Now Fey'lya just looked at Luke, not knowing what to say.  
  
"Councilor Fey'lya," Leia said.  "Since you have returned to the fleet, you have done nothing but try to stir up conflict.  You have been uncooperative and very difficult to deal with…"  
  
"I have not been uncooperative, Your Highness!" Fey'lya cut in sharply.  "I offered you the services of the Bothan spynet…"  
  
"The Bothan spynet that was run by Baron Durak'lya, a man who was just arrested for treason!" Leia said.  "I want an answer, Fey'lya.  Did you betray the Alliance?"  
  
"This is ridiculous!" Fey'lya snapped, breaking away from Leia.  "I refuse to answer your question."  He turned his attention to the Alliance Council.  
  
"My friends, it is clear to me now that Princess Leia's investigation is politically motivated.  General Skywalker, who we all know is a close ally of the princess, has carried out an investigation that has one objective.  It was not to find out who the traitor was.  No, it's purpose is the complete destruction of Borsk Fey'lya.  The evidence they have presented is ludicrous and based on the word of the real traitor.  But this does not have to continue.  My comrades, I ask you now to use the power given to you by the Alliance charter to put an end to this debacle of an investigation and commence with election of the new leader of the Rebel Alliance."  
  
The war room erupted with the voices of the Alliance Council as the debated Fey'lya's request.  Fey'lya turned back to Luke and Leia and gave them a confident smile.  The Bothan was fully confident that the Alliance would grant them his request.  He had begun to pick up support these past few days, especially with what had occurred in the Alliance mess hall.  Luke and Leia knew that if the Alliance granted his request, it was very likely that Fey'lya had the support he needed to become Alliance leader.  
  
After several minutes of heated debated, the voices of the Council quieted.  Councilor A'Kla, senior member of the Council, rose from his seat and faced Fey'lya.  
  
"Councilor Fey'lya."  
  
"Yes, Councilor A'Kla."  
  
"The Alliance Council rejects your request."  
  
Fey'lya jaw dropped in shock as A'kla announced his verdict.  
  
"We believe there is sufficient ground to continue the investigation," A'Kla continued.  "You _will_ answer the Princess' question."  
  
Fey'lya looked around the war room, looking frantically for one councilor to give them their support.  He found none.  
  
Fey'lya turned to face Leia.  Sweat covered the fur on his face.  Through the Force, Leia could tell that heartbeat and fear increased rapidly.  He knew he had been cornered and that his time was running out.  
  
"Councilor…did you betray the Alliance?" Leia asked again.  
  
Before Fey'lya could answer; a siren rang out from the war room's communication's console.  
  
"Princess Leia," the communications officer said.  "We have an emergency communication from Commander Antillies."  
  
Leia and Luke shot each other a surprised look.  Were they under attack?  
  
"Punch it in immediately, Ensign," Leia said.  
  
The chief carried out the order.  In a matter of moments, Wedge's voice rang out through the war room.  
  
"Princess Leia?"  
  
"Go ahead, Commander Antillies."  
  
"Rogue Squadron has just intercepted a message buoy.  It appears to have been heading for the fleet."  
  
"A message buoy?" Leia said.  The sector they were in was supposed to be sparsely populated.  The nearest Rebel outpost was light-years away.  "Who is the message from, Commander?''  
  
There was a long silence on the intercom before Wedge answered again.  
  
"The Emperor."  
  
  
It took several minutes for the message buoy to be brought to the _Best Destiny's_ war room.  The buoy was a Camen-class Imperial drone ship, spherical in form.  The Camen-class ships were of the newest design, used to transmit messages into the deepest reaches of space.  It stretched nearly three meters in length and was marked with the oppressing insignia of the Empire.  A second insignia marked the ship much more prominently.  The insignia was a saber, covered in a deep crimson red, thrust through a planet.  It was the royal crest of the Emperor.  
  
Silence once again reigned in the war room as the communication teams began work on accessing the message.  The mood of the Alliance Council had once again changed.  A short time ago, there had been an excited anticipation at the news that the Rebel traitor had been found.  Now that anticipation had turned to absolute fear.  To the members of the Alliance, the Emperor was just as terrifying as the Death Star.  
  
Anakin didn't share those feelings of fear.  He had been in the war room since Leia had called for the emergency meeting.  He had stayed quietly in the background as Luke and Leia confronted Fey'lya with the results of the investigation.  Fey'lya had been caught off-guard by the damning evidence he and Luke had uncovered.  The Bothan had tried his best to discredit the two and end the investigation but to no avail.  Just as Fey'lya seemed to be on the verge of admitting his guilt in the betrayal of the Alliance, the meeting was interrupted with the reports that a message buoy had been discovered.  Once it was learned just what Rogue Squadron had found, Anakin had emerged and had taken a place at the front of the war room, just inches away from the drone ship.  This was something that Anakin had been expecting for a long time.  
  
Although he wasn't afraid, there was a nervous anxiety that ran through the elder Jedi.  Following Anakin's return from the dark side, the Emperor had gone into a deep seclusion.  He had been silent for a long time, plotting his next moves from the shadows.  The Rebel Alliance believed that the Emperor was weakening.  His iron grip on the galaxy wasn't so tight anymore.  They had weathered the Empire's assaults after Hoth and managed to stay one step ahead of them.  Once they had gained access to the secret plans to the Death Star and learned that Palpatine himself would be aboard it, the Alliance believed it was only a matter of time before the tyranny of the Empire was destroyed.  
  
But Anakin had known better.  More than anyone else in the galaxy, he knew how the Emperor functioned.  Palpatine was more brilliant than any military tactician.  He had lured the Alliance into a false sense of security by allowing the plans to the Death Star to fall into their hands.  By that time, he had infiltrated their highest levels.  Once again, the hand of Palpatine had crushed them.  
  
Now, after days of chaos, Palpatine once again emerged.  It was time for him to execute the next step in his master plan.  It was this that made Anakin nervous.  Whatever Palpatine had planned, he knew the effects would be devastating to the Alliance and quite possibly his family.  
  
As the teams finished connecting the ship to the main projector, Anakin turned to his wife.  Amidala met his glance with one of her own.  Her face was as regal and calm as ever but Anakin could tell that she was just as concerned as he was.  She knew how manipulative Palpatine was, how he planned every move as if he were playing a game of chess.  Palpatine had used her almost as much as he had used Anakin in achieving his goals.  She didn't know just what he would say but she knew the effects it would have.  
  
Anakin took Amidala's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.  She smiled and did the same.  At least this time they would be facing the Emperor together.  
  
"Your Highness," the communications chief said, standing in front of Leia.  "The final connection is complete.  We can play the recording whenever you're ready."  
  
"There are no signs of explosives or viruses in the buoy?" Leia asked.  
  
"None.  Everything checks out clear."  
  
Leia shot a quick glance over at Luke.  Her brother nodded his head, affirming what the chief had said.  Leia turned back to the chief and took a deep breath.  
  
"Very well…play the message."  
  
The communications began to download the message from the drone ship.  In a matter of moments, the main projector in the center of the war room roared to life and a large, holographic image formed.  The image was transmitted in a light blue color and stretched all the way to the ceiling.  There was no doubt in anyone's mind whom it was.  The Emperor Palpatine.  
  
Anakin watched the image of the Emperor very carefully.  You couldn't get a reading through the Force of a hologram but one of the first things Obi-Wan had taught him was that you could learn almost anything you needed to know just by a simple appearance.  He watched Palpatine very carefully, or what he could see of Palpatine.  As usual, he was dressed in his dark black robe that covered his body and most of head.  Much of his ruined face could be seen though.  
  
The last time Anakin had seen his former master was on Coruscant six months earlier.  He appeared via holographic image on that day but even then, the Jedi could see the fear on his face as he once again found himself confronting Anakin Skywalker.  Still, he had promised the Jedi that it would be him that brought final balance to the Force.  The dark confidence seemed to be with him once again as his image smiled confidently over the members of the Alliance Council.  
  
Anakin also noted that the lines on the Emperor's face weren't as deep.  His face was still ruined and decayed but not to the extent Anakin had expected.  Having served the Emperor for more than two decades, Anakin closely watched how his extensive use of the dark side had ravaged his body.  Once healthy and vigorous, his body had shriveled and decayed rapidly.  The fact that this continuous destruction had come to a stop meant only one of two things.  Either the Emperor had lessened his use of his powers (which Anakin severely doubted) or he had finally found a way to control the abuse the dark side had inflicted upon him.  If he had found a way to do so, then the Emperor could be more powerful that Anakin could possibly imagine.  
  
"Greetings, Rebels," the Emperor said, his image casting a large shadow over the Alliance Council.  "It is beneath me to converse with beings such as yourselves.  However, events have forced me to descend to your level."  
  
The confident, arrogant smile once again formed on Palpatine's ruined face as he continued.  "A few days ago, my forces crushed your ragtag fleet in the Sullust sector.  Those of you who survived have been sent fleeing across the galaxy, foolishly believing that you could escape my grasp.  I warned you that my hand would crush your pitiful, little band of traitors.  I believe the…little exercise of my force was enough to convince you of this."  
  
Palpatine chuckled before continuing.  "Of course, I cannot take full credit for your defeat.  My apprentice, Lord Vader, was very helpful in providing me with the information I needed for my fleet to crush you."  
  
A collective gasp broke out from the members of the Alliance Council.  Shock now set in among the members.  They could not believe what the Emperor had said to them.  Darth Vader had been reported dead six months ago.  How could the dead grasp of the Dark Lord of the Sith reach out and take hold of them now?  
  
The image of the Emperor waited, no doubt anticipating the uproar that would be caused by the Council upon learning his news.  "I'm afraid the reports of Lord Vader's demise are a little premature.  My apprentice has been among you for these last six months.  Perhaps you know him best by his true name…Anakin Skywalker!"  
  
A second collective gasp, more powerful than the first broke out.  The fear within the Council now exploded as panic voices erupted, demanding answers.  Anakin tried to fight down a surge of anger but was unsuccessful.  
  
_Damn you, Palpatine!_  
  
What he had done had been no surprise to Anakin.  It was a classic strategy that the Emperor had employed.  Why take the effort to destroy your enemies when your enemies can destroy each other?  Now, his cover had been blown and the Alliance Council would be looking for answers.  
  
Amidala sensed Anakin's anger and place a reassuring hand on his shoulder.  Even her touch was not enough to calm down him down.  They both knew what the consequences of Palpatine's words might mean to them, and more importantly their children.  
  
The arrogant smile quickly faded from the Emperor's face and was replaced by a cold expression of deadly seriousness.  
  
"The only reason you have survived this long, Rebels, is because _I_ allowed it!  _I_ did not concentrate my full attention on suppressing your little insurrection.  No more!"  
  
Palpatine's image seemed to grow even larger as he leaned forward, his ruined face moving closer to the members of the Alliance Council.  
  
"The Rebel Alliance has four standard days to surrender themselves to me unconditionally.  If you fail to do so, I will use the full power of the Death Star to destroy every world that harbors a rebellion."  Palpatine stopped, allowing his words to sink in.  The apprehension in the war room grew more and more with every moment Palpatine remained silent.  
  
Palpatine's face softened, and once again he displayed a confident smile.  "Oh yes, I did forget something, did I not?  I am sure you would like to know the location of the Death Star.  However, I believe I will allow Lord Vader to do so himself."  Palpatine's eyes narrowed and he leaned even closer to the Council.  "You have four days, Rebels.  Do not make me destroy this galaxy."  
  
With that, the Emperor's image flickered and then dissolved.  
  
A powerful silence reigned in the _Best Destiny's_ war room for a long time.  Nobody wanted to do or say anything.  A wave of darkness was now hovering over them.  Darth Vader was among them, and now the Emperor was prepared to unleash their worst nightmare upon the galaxy.  They all wondered just where the Death Star could be.  Was it hovering over one of their homeworlds now?  Would there be a second Alderaan?  Was there any possible way they could get out of this?  
  
"Skywalker!"  
  
Both Luke and Anakin turned their heads at the sound of Borsk Fey'lya's voice.  The Bothan made his way towards Luke and Leia.  Only a short time ago, Fey'lya had sweating, stumbling mess in front of the Alliance Council.  He seemed to be on the verge of revealing his involvement in the betrayal of the Alliance.  Now, he walked boldly towards the two siblings, his somber face hiding his jubilation.  
  
"General Skywalker," Fey'lya said.  He turned his head towards Anakin for a moment before facing Luke.  "Is what the Emperor said true?"  
  
Luke just stared at the Bothan, saying nothing.  
  
Fey'lya smiled.  "Nothing to say, General?  I thought you had all the answers."  He walked passed Luke and headed towards Amidala.  
  
"Councilor Amidala, former Queen of Naboo," Fey'lya said, bowing before her.  "Maybe you could help us."  The Bothan turned his attention to Anakin and looked him directly in the eye.  "Is this man your husband?"  
  
"Fey'lya!" Leia snapped.  Fey'lya turned and faced the Princess.  "What is it you hope to accomplish?"  
  
"I believe the answer is obvious, Your Highness.  I want to know if this man is indeed Anakin Skywalker…or should I say Darth Vader.  I would take it from silence I have been met with that he is."  
  
"You are out of line, Councilor Fey'lya," Councilor A'Kla said.  "Mind you that we only the word of the Emperor to go on."  
  
"I agree," General Dodonna said.  "That man could not possibly be Anakin Skywalker.  Skywalker died just after the Clone Wars.  I read the reports myself."  
  
"Did you, General?" Fey'lya asked.  "I have read those reports as well.  They only state that Anakin Skywalker was presumed dead.  It was never confirmed.  More so, they also state that Anakin Skywalker had been on a secret mission at the time of his 'death.' Fey'lya turned his attention back to Anakin and shot the Jedi a deadly look.  "Could it be that this mission led him straight into the mask of Darth Vader and resulted in the betrayal of the Republic?!"  
  
Voices rose immediately in response, some in defense of the Skywalkers, others demanding an answer to Fey'lya's question.  Anakin watched the carnage around him.  It was going just as Palpatine had planned.  He could not allow this to go on.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaahhh!!!" Anakin screamed as a wave of pain engulfed his head.  The scream had been so loud that the councilors had stopped arguing among each other and turned their attention to Anakin.  The pain overwhelmed the Jedi and he collapsed to the floor.  
  
"Anakin!" Amidala screamed.  She, Luke, Leia, and several of the councilors ran to Anakin's unconscious form.  The Jedi lay completely motionless.  His breathing stopped and for all intents and purposes, he appeared to be dead.  
  
Anakin opened his eyes but found nothing but darkness.  He immediately got to his feet but could still see nothing.  He felt cold and he could sense strong…and very familiar emotions all around him.  Anger, fear, aggression…he was surrounded once again by the dark side of the Force.  
  
But it wasn't his darkness.  No, he had purged himself of that on Dagobah.  But it was the darkness of a man that he knew quite well.  A man whose soul was so black that no light could penetrate it.  Loud laugher broke out all around him.  The laughter was strangely powerful, and threatened to overtake him again.  When he finally recovered, the image of Emperor Palpatine formed in front of him.  
  
"How easy it was for me to take control of your mind, my former apprentice," Palpatine said.  "The truth is, I know you better than you know yourself."  
  
Anakin tried to lash out at him but could not move.  Palpatine laughed at his attempt.  
  
"I'm afraid you cannot harm me here, Skywalker.  It is I who controlled this game."  
  
"What do you want?" Anakin spat.  
  
"I believe you know what it is," Palpatine said.  He moved closer to Anakin until the two of them were face to face.  "The Rebels are defeated, they no longer pose any threat to me.  You know this to be true.  In four days, I will unleash the power of the Death Star and destroy an entire world.  After that little demonstration, I will be forever in control of the galaxy."  
  
"Not if I have anything to say about it!"  
  
Palpatine smiled.  "Precisely.  You are the only one left standing in my way.  It is time for us to end this struggle.  I challenge you, Anakin Skywalker to confront me onboard the Death Star.  Only then will the true Chosen One emerge and bring balance to the Force."  
  
"I accept," Anakin said.  "Tell me where you are hiding, Palpatine?  
  
Once again, the Emperor smiled.  With a simple wave of his hand, the planet Coruscant formed right in front of Anakin.  Anakin's eyes went up in shock as he also saw the image of the Death Star orbiting the capital world.  That was the world that the Emperor was going to destroy!  
  
"Yes, Skywalker," the Emperor said.  "I plan to unleash the Death Star upon Coruscant.  The death toll will be one hundred times greater that that of Alderaan.  Once it is destroyed, nobody will dare oppose me again.  The galaxy will truly be mine.  
  
"I look forward to seeing you again, my former apprentice," Palpatine said.  "We have much to discuss…and to settle."  
  
The darkness of Palpatine's presence was slow to dissipate and swirl away.  In the last moments of their connection, his former master sent him a vision of Coruscant's destruction, and Anakin saw the capital of the Galaxy destroyed as effortlessly as Alderaan had been.  
  
Anakin had shut himself off as best he could while on the first Death Star…he knew that he couldn't bear the suffering of all those people.  Leia's anguish alone had been quite disturbing.  But now, even though it was little more than a dream, Anakin felt the pain and horror of every being in the city.  And, he felt Palpatine thrill at it, at such a powerful, destructive manifestation of the dark side.  
  
The Emperor wouldn't hesitate to do what he said; Anakin had little doubt of that.  To rid himself of the threat of the Chosen One, to remove the last obstacle that lay before him, Anakin was certain he'd destroy a dozen worlds.  As long as he felt it would draw his enemy out.  
  
"Anakin…Anakin, please, answer me.  Wake up!"  
  
Amidala's voice was panicked, and she was shaking him slightly.  He slowly became aware of the rest of the room before he opened his eyes.  There was yelling and arguing throughout.  He could hear Luke and Leia trying to calm down many of the others, to little success.  
  
"Ani?"  
  
He opened his eyes but otherwise remained still.  With Amidala leaning over him, no one noticed that he had regained consciousness, and the fighting in the background continued.  
  
"Are you alright?" she whispered.  
  
"I had a vision," he replied quietly.  "It was…from Palpatine."  
  
"What?  He can still – I mean, you still –"  
  
"I don't really know how to explain it."  He risked glancing over her shoulder at the twins.  She instinctively moved to cover him up.  "Am, I have to leave.  I have to face him."  
  
"Now?  Alone?"  
  
"Yes.   He's prepared to do anything to find me, and I won't allow any further suffering on my behalf –"  
  
Before he could finish the sentence, Amidala was pushed aside by Fey'lya, who then grabbed Anakin by the collar and shook him.  Anakin's first instinct – to reach out and catch Amidala – caused him to shrug Fey'lya off hard, and before he could figure out what was happening (or see if Amidala was okay), it seemed that everyone was grabbing and shoving one another, and the yelling increased in volume.  
  
"STOP!" Luke shouted.  He began trying to split people up, but it seemed a fight was inevitable.  
  
At least, until Fey'lya spoke again.  
  
"Yes, General Skywalker, let's stop the fighting so we can get answers to our questions," he snapped, ripping his arms away from those who were holding him back.  "Don't think for a second that you're going to be able to avoid this."  
  
Luke glanced at his father before responding.  Anakin nodded to him.  "We'll be happy to address this – all of this – with the Alliance Council immediately.  But we can't let this lead us into mayhem."  
  
"You are no longer in a position to give orders, Skywalker.  No one here should have to take the word of a traitor."  
  
"He is not a traitor," Leia said quickly.  "And this will be explained."  
  
Fey'lya sneered.  "What explanation is there to give?  Either the Emperor's claims are true, or they're not.  And this man –" Fey'lya pointed to him, and Anakin tried to remain steady "– this man is either Darth Vader or not.  There is nothing else to say."  
  
An eerie silence fell over the room.  
  
"Maybe there is."  Another Bothan moved forward and into the crowd.  "Palpatine's going to destroy another world, and if you are who he says you are, you know where the Death Star is.  You have to tell us."  
  
The image of Coruscant flashed in Anakin's mind again, and he pushed it aside with great effort.  "I agree with Luke, this is a matter the Council must decide."  
  
"This is a matter for every member of the Rebellion!" Fey'lya retorted.  "We won't allow your desire to hide cost us the lives of so many innocent people."  
  
"No matter what he said, it is not the Rebels that Palpatine is truly interested in.  As you probably already know."  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
Anakin stood directly in front of him and said, "It means, that no matter who you think I am, it doesn't change the fact that you've betrayed the Rebellion, or that you've been in league with Palpatine for quite some time.  So let's not pretend that you don't know that the Emperor would gladly lead the Alliance and the Galaxy to slaughter to find me.  I won't allow you to help him."  
  
For a lingering minute, the two simply stared at each other tensely.  "Whatever you think of me," Fey'lya replied, "we know that Palpatine is after you because he misses his apprentice.  Which world will be the first to be destroyed because of you?"  
  
"The Death Star is headed for Coruscant," Anakin said quietly, hearing gasps of shock.  "But it will not be destroyed.  Palpatine will be stopped before that can happen."  
  
One of the members of the Council finally spoke out.  "This is insane.  I want guards on Fey'lya _and_ Skywalker until we can begin to sort this through."  
  
Several people on both sides began to object, but the efforts were futile.  The Councilor kept speaking.  "Clearly, the Alliance has suffered an utter subversion of our leadership on multiple fronts.  And we have four days to settle this."  He glared at both Fey'lya and Anakin, as several guards moved in around them.  "Nobody leaves, nobody goes near a communicator, nothing.  The Council must discuss this."  
  
With that, the shaken members of the Council slowly left the room.  Anakin's guards had their blasters trained on him, but their prisoner didn't intend to make a move.  At least not yet.  
  
Amidala and the twins gathered around him.  "Father, what can we possibly do now?" Leia asked.  
  
"I must go to Coruscant.   No matter what the Council decides."  
  
"If they believe that you're Vader, you'll be lucky to live through the night," Luke responded.  Amidala shuddered and he sighed.  "I'm sorry, Mother…We'll protect him, of course.  But this news is going to tear the Rebellion apart."  
  
"And give Fey'lya control," Leia added.  
  
Anakin closed his eyes.  "I don't know how to do this without damaging the Rebellion.  If there's a way, we'll take it."  He re-opened them.  "But I know what my role in this must be," he said with finality.  
  
  



	11. Chapter 11

**_IN THE HANDS OF THE FORCE_**_  
_**(_Part 11_)  
**by **Darth Pipes** and **ami-padme  
**joesw77@aol.com, ami_padme@yahoo.com  
  


Anakin was sitting quietly in a small room, just off the larger hall where everything had gone crazy.  The guards had decided to keep both him and Fey'lya separated, and in a place where they wouldn't be able to do any further harm.  
  
There were at least three or four of them standing outside the room now, and he could still feel the fear emanating from them.  And their anger.  He had overheard one of them asking how they were possibly supposed to keep Darth Vader at bay.  The other responded that he'd shoot first and worry about the rest of it later – he'd love an excuse to blow Vader's head off.  
  
Anakin sighed.  He didn't blame them for thinking it, and there were moments when he thought he ought to let them administer some sort of punishment on him.  But he couldn't concern himself with such self-defeating thoughts now.  He really only had two concerns.  
  
He had to leave, and get to Coruscant.  
  
And he had to do it in a way that wouldn't cause complete anarchy within the Alliance.  
  
He hoped that Luke and Leia were taking care of that now.  He didn't want to have to fight his way out of there.  He'd rather save his strength for Coruscant, and for facing his former master again…  
  
That thought gave him chills.  He knew what he had to do, what he was meant to do, but to actually stand before Palpatine…  
  
He shook his head, trying to clear it.  For a moment, he wished that Obi-Wan were there to guide him in this mission, to tell him that he'd be able to what the Galaxy was waiting for him to do.  
  
But, although Obi-Wan was with him, and always would be, there were places where his master wouldn't be able to help him.  There were things that Anakin would simply have to do on his own.  
  
He only hoped he'd be up to the challenge, and that he wouldn't let everyone down.  Again.  
  
A rustle at the door disturbed his thoughts.  It didn't really sound like a struggle, but he could hear something being pushed against his door, or sliding down it…  
  
Suddenly, the door slid open, and Luke, Leia and Amidala came through it.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked.  
  
"We're trying to get you out of here," Luke replied.  "There's a lot of confusion out there…there's almost an empty path we can take between here and the main hangar."  
  
"And if we run into someone?" Anakin wondered.  
  
"We'll just have to hope the mind tricks last long enough."  
  
"Speaking of which," Amidala said, "those guards aren't going to be sleeping for long.  We better get going."  
  
Anakin gave her a curt nod, and the four stepped cautiously out into the hallway.  They then followed Luke down a lesser-used hallway, and made their break for the hangar.  
  
Luke and Leia took the front and the rear, blasters drawn and set to stun.   Luke had been right…Anakin could hear people moving around in the rooms and hallways around them, but their path was nearly empty.  
  
He focused as much as possible, trying to anticipate anyone coming their way so that twins wouldn't have to fire on them.  He pushed out towards the stray person or two that he sensed, and used the mind trick to put them out.  They were already passed out on the floor by the time they ran by.  He had the fleeting sense that Luke was impressed, but they quickly returned their focus to the task at hand.  
  
After passing through a back stairwell, they came upon a door to the hangar.  Luke pushed it open cautiously, and Leia brushed past him to look around.  Then they let the door shut.  
  
"The hangar door is open, and they're only a few guards in there," Leia explained.  "We should be able to get to one of the smaller ships by the door without them noticing…they shouldn't be able to stop us once you get the ship started.  We can clear the perimeter defenses fairly easily."  
  
Anakin grabbed Leia's shoulder.  "We?"  
  
"Yes," she responded.  "We're coming with you."  
  
"No," Anakin said.  "You can't."  
  
"What?" Luke said.  "You weren't seriously planning to go to Coruscant and face him alone, were you?"  
  
"For now, I must go alone.   This is between Palpatine and me, and –"  
  
"There is no way you can do this by yourself," Amidala snapped.  
  
"Amidala, you know this is something I _must_ do by myself."  
  
That caused Amidala to fall silent.  Anakin took her hand and kissed it.  "I'm sorry."  
  
She just shook her head.  "Fine, but once you defeat Palpatine, even you can't defeat the entire Imperial army alone.  You're going to need help."  
  
Anakin nodded, "Yes, I will.  I'll need the Alliance.  You have to find a way to get them to come and fight.  I know they're not going to want to believe you, but we don't have time for this now."  He turned to his children.  "I'm sorry I've made such a mess of everything for you.  But this is the last stand.  We must end this now."  
  
"We'll figure it out," Amidala said.  "We'll be there."  
  
"I know," he whispered.  "I must leave now."  
  
Anakin gave his family a final look, and then ran into the hangar to depart.  
  
  
"Father's ship has just made the jump into hyperspace," Luke said, turning to face Leia and Amidala.  Both women heaved a sigh of relief.  "Providing that he doesn't run into any delays, he should reach Coruscant in three days."  
  
Luke shut off the tactical display on the main computer behind him in Leia's office.  From here, he had been able to use the ships long-range sensors to keep track of Anakin.  As expected, his father had no trouble slipping through the defense perimeter unnoticed.  Luke had made sure that the _Best Destiny_'s sensors did not detect his father's departure from the ship or the fleet.  After that, there was nothing more Luke or the rest of his family could do for him.  Anakin was on his own now, on a path that would lead him to his destiny and a final confrontation with the Emperor.  
  
The thought troubled Luke greatly.  He was finally beginning to come to terms with the fact that he was not the Chosen One.  Anakin Skywalker was.  His father was quite simply the most powerful Jedi ever.  Not even Yoda could equal his power.  He had witnessed that power first hand during the Imperial attack on the Rebel fleet.  Anakin was one with the light side of the Force and it was his destiny to bring balance to the Force.  
  
But would that be enough?  Despite his father's great power, the Emperor had managed to seize control of his mind from several thousand light-years away.  It could have killed him.  Luke had been told that the light side of the Force was much stronger than the dark side.  He knew this to be true.  Yet there had never been one to wield the dark side such as Palpatine.  He was the embodiment of the darkest reaches of the Force.  Even without using his power, he had managed to find a way to infiltrate the Rebel Alliance and cause chaos.  With the dark side as his ally, Palpatine might prove that his power is too great for even Anakin Skywalker to handle.  
  
If Anakin Skywalker fell there would be nothing to stop Palpatine from destroying Coruscant and solidifying his control of the galaxy.  Not even the rest of the Skywalkers.  
  
"Luke, is everything all right?" Amidala asked, breaking his thoughts.  
  
Luke's mind snapped to alert and he turned around to his mother.  "Yes, Mother.  Everything is fine…for now."  
  
Amidala nodded.  She knew what it was that was concerning her son.  She too had the same concerns about her husband but they both knew that Anakin would want them to keep their focus in the here and now.  They would worry about the future when that time came.  
  
Finally, Leia stepped forward, breaking the silence.  "Mother and I have been discussing our next course of action, Luke.  We have to find some way to regain the trust of the Alliance while at the same time prepare for an attack on the Death Star."  
  
"Agreed," Luke said.  "We have very little time left to do so.  It will take three days to reach Coruscant from our current location.  So that leaves up less then one day's time to do so."  
  
"The question is how are we going to accomplish that?" Amidala asked.  "The revelation of your father's identity is doing just what the Emperor had hoped.  It has split the Alliance apart and has caused support for Leia's leadership to crumble.  It might be impossible for us to lead an attack now."  
  
"There is still some support for us," Leia said.  "Sylvn, of course, is behind us.  I believe we have General Dodonna's support as well.  We still have our support from several councilors.  It is best for us to start there.  It's important to remember that Fey'lya is disliked and distrusted by many members of the Council, even before we presented the evidence of his treachery.  Hopefully, that will be enough for the Council to support my leadership and begin plans for an attack."  
  
Luke nodded his head in agreement.  "Then let's get started.  Every second…"  
  
Luke stopped in mid-sentence.  He grew very quiet and began to look around him, sensing something.  Leia sensed this as well as she too began to look around, her hand resting on her lightsaber.  
  
"What is it?" Amidala said, concern evident in her voice.  
  
"Somebody's coming," Luke said.  "It appears as if…"  
  
Before Luke could complete his sentence, a team of guards flooded into Leia's office.  The team took up position around the Skywalkers, blasters in hand.  For a moment, Luke and Leia considered pulling their lightsabers and defending themselves but Amidala shook her head.  She knew it would do them no good.  They were surrounded, and even if they got past the guards there were likely more of them all over the deck.  
  
Leia looked around at the security team around them.  Many of them were Bothans, members of Borsk Fey'lya's security team.  Some of them were human though, and to Leia's surprise, they were all members of her security team.  
  
_What's going on here?_  
  
As if to answer her question the captain of the security team, a Bothan of middle age, stepped forward to confront them.  His sharp pointed teeth formed in a wicked smile as he addressed them.  
  
"Skywalkers," he said.  "The new leader of the Rebel Alliance wishes to see you."  
  
  
The security team forced the Skywalkers down the long, dark corridor that led to the _Best Destiny_'s war room.  Having been disarmed, there was little the family could do about it.  As they continued to make their way through the corridor, their thoughts were consumed by the words that had just been spoken by the Bothan security officer.  
  
_The leader of the Alliance wishes to see you._  
  
How could this have happened?  They had thought for sure that the Council would not be able to trust Fey'lya again after the last assembly.  How could they?  The evidence had made it clear that he had betrayed the Alliance and had conspired with the Empire.  The Bothan was now under the command of Palpatine.  Surely, the councilors must have seen this and rejected his bid for leadership.  Perhaps they had elected another leader, one who had been untouched by the events that have unfolded.  A leader who would rise above the tactics employed by Fey'lya and back Leia's plan to attack the Death Star.  It may very well have happened.  Still, given the situation they were in now, it was most likely that that had not occurred.  
  
They finally reached the doors to the war room.  A senior Bothan security officer punched in his command code on the door's computer outlet.  A moment later, the doors swung open.  The Bothan turned around and glared at the Skywalkers.  
  
"Get in."  
  
Luke, Leia, and Amidala all exchanged looks at one another.  None of them looked forward to what they would discover in there.  It could very likely seal the fate of the Rebel Alliance forever.  Still, no matter what happened in the war room, they would be facing this together, as a family.  It gave them all the inner strength that they needed to walk through those doors, followed closely by the security team.  
  
The full Alliance Council was in attendance.  They flanked both sides of the Skywalkers as they were now being led to the center stage.  The room was eerily silent but that in itself was deceiving.  Through the Force, Luke and Leia could sense the emotions emanating from the various councilors.  Some of them looked upon the Skywalkers with hatred and disappointment.  Luke and Leia had been such a vital part of the Alliance for years.  Through their great leadership and courage the Alliance had survived and had grown into a powerful force in the Galaxy.  The fact that in their minds, Luke and Leia had thrown away all that they believed in to align themselves with the malevolent evil that was Darth Vader filled them with so much rage that is was almost beyond description.  
  
Still, they could sense that some of the councilors strongly supported them.  They looked upon the Skywalkers with sympathy, with respect, and even love.  To them, Luke and Leia were still heroes.  They had been always been a shining light to the Alliance even during it's darkest times.  Yes, they did not approve of their alliance with Vader but they knew the two would never betray the Alliance.  If they were to do something like this, they must have had a good reason.  No matter how bad it might have looked on the outside.  
  
Amidala didn't have the Force but she didn't need it.  She had picked up on the various emotions that were ricocheting from every direction in the war room.  She had seen events like this play out many years during her lifetime.  She could still remember vividly the faces of the various senators when she called for a vote of no confidence in Chancellor Valorum's leadership.  The atmosphere had been charged, electric even.  Still, it paled in comparison to what she and her family were now facing.  
  
The Skywalkers were led all the way to the front of the podium before being told to stop.  They did so and the security officers formed a circle around them, their weapons trained directly on them.  Leia began to look around her, wondering just what was in store for them next.  
  
She didn't have to wait very long.  She looked up on the stage to see Councilor A'kla heading to the podium.  The Caamsi had a sorrowful look on his face.  No doubt the duty that he was about to perform was one that he preferred not too.  
  
"I present to you our new leader," A'kla began, taking a long, deep breath before he spoke again.  "Borsk Fey'lya."  
  
A loud chorus of cheers and jeers broke out as Borsk Fey'lya made his way onto the stage, flanked by bodyguards and various aides.  The Bothan walked with a regal stature, his crimson red cape flowing behind him.  He reached the podium and looked out across the war room.  He raised his right hand and waved to the members of the Alliance Council.  They reacted accordingly…some of them continued to cheer while the rest of them stayed sitting in silence, refusing to acknowledge him.  
  
Anger raged through Leia's entire body as she watched Fey'lya on the stage.  She couldn't believe the Council had actually gone forward with this madness.  Fey'lya had betrayed the Alliance.  Regardless of this and despite the fact that his only loyalty was to himself and his own interest, he now stood before them all as their leader.  
  
It was more then Leia could tolerate.  For a dark moment, she thought about reaching out with the Force and cutting off Fey'lya's air supply.  She had very nearly done so but had stopped herself.  That type of action would lead her straight to the dark side.  Killing Fey'lya in front of the Council would do her no good.  All she could do now was sit back and watch.  
  
Once the Councilors had settled down, Borsk Fey'lya finally spoke.  
  
"I thank you, my friends.  Your actions today have restored faith in our Alliance.  As your leader, I will continue the pursuit of peace and justice for all beings across this galaxy.  I wish my first action could be a positive one but such is not the case…" Fey'lya broke off, and slowly shot a hateful glare to the Skywalkers.  
  
The Skywalkers didn't shrink down from it.  They met Fey'lya glare with one of defiance.  No matter what happened, he wouldn't break their spirits."  
  
"Princess Leia.  General Skywalker.  Councilor Amidala," Fey'lya said with a slow deliverance, his eyes never leaving them.  "You have been brought before the Council to answer the charges of conspiracy and treason brought against you.  Have you anything to say for yourself before we begin?"  
  
"Yes," Amidala said, stepping forward.  "We do.  How were you elected leader of the Alliance?  Why weren't we notified of the Council's vote when it happened?"  
  
Fey'lya didn't answer her.  Instead, he turned to his left and motioned Councilor A'Kla to come to the podium and answer the question for him.  The Councilor hesitated, then made his way back to the podium.  
  
"The Alliance Council felt it best that the candidates involved not be present for the actual vote.  After the events of the previous assembly, we thought it best to avoid any undo violence.  To answer the first part of your question, the Council elected Borsk Fey'lya as its new leader nearly an hour ago.  Leader Fey'lya's margin of victory was slim…"  
  
"Yes, it was," Councilor Willard of Ord Mantell interrupted.  "And very questionable as well."  
  
"I agree!" General Dodonna shouted.  "Borsk Fey'lya is a traitor and should not be allowed to…"  
  
"Princess Leia is the only real traitor!" Councilor M'Hirii, a Fey'lya supported shouted.  
  
A wave of arguments broke out between the councilors.  This dragged on for several moments before three loud smashes of a gavel by Councilor A'Kla silenced them.  
  
"Enough!" he said.  "There are many of us who do not agree with this decision.  It is however, final.  We are bound by the Alliance Charter to recognize Borsk Fey'lya as our new leader."  
  
A few minor grumblings could be heard from the councilors but that was all.  They knew what Councilor A'Kla said to be true.  
  
A'Kla stepped away from the podium and allowed Fey'lya to once again claim it.  "Thank you, Councilor.  As you have said, the decision is final.  The Alliance Council has picked me for their leader.  In doing so, they rejected the outlandish claims against me that I betrayed the Alliance.  Like myself, they are also concerned over the revelation that Darth Vader has been among us for the past six months.  That is where the charges against you come in."  Fey'lya once again turned his attention back to the Skywalkers.  
  
"Six months ago, you reported to the late Mon Mothma that Darth Vader was dead," Fey'lya continued.  "However, we have now discovered that this was not the case.  Lord Vader is very much alive.  He has been among you these last six months.  And while he has been among you, he has been plotting against the Alliance…"  
  
"That is a lie!" Leia said.  "We do not deny the fact that _Anakin Skywalker_ has been among us these last six months.  But never in that time has he plotted against the Alliance.  In fact, he helped the Alliance by giving them tactical information about the Empire's defenses…"  
  
"I see," Fey'lya cut in.  "Can you verify that?"   
  
"No," Leia admitted.  "The only person who could is Mon Mothma."  
  
"In other words, no one can verify it."  
  
Before Leia could continue, Luke picked his opportunity to speak.  "It doesn't matter if we can verify it or not.  The only thing we _can_ verify is the fact that it was you, not Anakin Skywalker, who betrayed the Alliance."  
  
Fey'lya let out a loud sigh.  "Still clinging to your lies, General.  I suppose that's the defense you throw up to hide the crimes you have committed for your ally, Lord Vader."  
  
"We have committed no crimes," Amidala said, struggling to maintain her composure.  "Nor has Anakin."  
  
"In case you have forgotten, Councilor," Fey'lya said.  "Your husband has committed numerous crimes and atrocities against the Galaxy these last twenty odd years.  He has continued to commit these crimes even after his 'disappearance.' Only now, your are there to help him."  
  
Fey'lya snapped his fingers and his chief of security came forward, handing Fey'lya a datapad.  Fey'lya turned his attention back to the Alliance Council.  "I have proof of this.  More then an hour ago, Anakin Skywalker escaped his confinement aboard this ship and has departed for Coruscant."  
  
A startled gasp broke out from the Alliance Council.  Fey'lya waited for it to shimmer down before he continued.  "Our security cameras show that he had the help of these three individuals to do so!" He pointed an accusing finger at the Skywalkers.  
  
"This is your phantom menace right here!" Fey'lya said, jumping off the stage and moving toward the Skywalkers.  "Together, they conspired to release Darth Vader.  He is now on his way back to Coruscant to report more of our secrets to the Empire.  All because of them! They conspired to hide Darth Vader from us for these past six months.  They gave our defense secrets against the Empire so they could use it against us.  They are the ones who have been making blind accusations against myself to hide their own guilt.  It is they who have betrayed us and condemned us all to oblivion!"  
  
An uproar of voices broke out over the allegation Fey'lya had just made.  Luke, Leia, and Amidala did nothing.  They knew nothing they could say would be able to help them now.  
  
"But their treachery against us is over," Fey'lya continued.  He turned his complete and total attention back to the Skywalkers.  "By the power invested in me by the Alliance Council, I am placing you three under arrest for the charges of conspiracy and treason!"  
  
"Leader Fey'lya!" Councilor A'Kla said, his voice raising most prominently above the rest.  "I do not believe that is called for.  I don't think we can…"  
  
"I am the leader now, Councilor!" Fey'lya snapped, seething in anger.  "I will dictate what this Alliance can and cannot do.  My orders are that Princess Leia, General Skywalker, and Councilor Amidala will be placed under arrest and confined to the prison barge for the remainder of this war.  And _that_ decision is final!"  
  
The Alliance Council stood in stunned silence.  They could not believe what Borsk Fey'lya had just done.  Yet they knew they could not oppose him.  
  
With a wave of his hand, Fey'lya ordered his guards to take the Skywalkers into custody.  Luke, Leia, and Amidala all exchanged looks.  They could not allow this to happen! They needed to get the fleet to Coruscant as soon as possible and if they allowed themselves to be imprisoned, the Alliance might never be able to do so.  
  
Just as Fey'lya's officers were about to move in, the silence in the war room was broken by the sound of a loud, Wookie roar.  It was followed by a Bothan officer flying through the air and smashing into the holo-projector in the middle of the war room; bouncing off, and slamming to the floor with a thud that followed it.  Everyone in the war room turned around to see what had caused the commotion.  The sight sent a wave of hope rushing through Leia.  
  
_Han!_  
  
Han Solo, blaster drawn, along with Chewie made his way through the Alliance Council.  None of the councilors were brave enough to hold him, and especially Chewbacca back.  Han made his way to the center of the room, his blaster pointed firmly at Fey'lya's head.  
  
"You know, Fey'lya," Han said.  "You might be able to fool a lot of idiots on the Council into trusting you, but you'll never fool me.  Let them go."  
  
Fey'lya was not impressed.  Even with Han's blaster pointed at him, he did not back down.  
  
"General Solo…you and your Wookie companion will stand down immediately.  If you fail to do so, my security forces will take the necessary actions."  Several of the security officers took their blasters off the Skywalkers and pointed them directly at Han.  
  
"I'd like to see them try," Han snorted.  
  
Fey'lya flashed the Corellian an arrogant smile.  "I believe that can be arranged, General."  
  
"I wouldn't bet on that, Fey'lya," Lando's voice called out.  
  
Fey'lya turned around to see Lando, along with Sylvn and Wedge enter the room.  Colonel Maya came in next, followed by members of her special forces team.  More then a dozen soldiers followed them from various races and species, including some Bothans.  The soldiers took up position in a semi-circle around Fey'lya and his officers.  The soldiers drew their blaster rifles on the officers and at the same time the officers did onto them.  
  
"Looks like the odds are even, Fey'lya.  Like I said before, you'll never fool me.  I know it was you who betrayed the Alliance.  Now you're trying to put the blame on the people I care about.  I'm not going to stand by and allow that to happen.  I'll make you a deal…you stand down and release my friends, I'll let you live.  If not…" Han stopped and flashed the Bothan one of his famous lop-sided grins.  "Anything goes."  
  
Fey'lya swallowed hard.  Sweat was beginning to run down his face.  Despite this, he continued to stand defiantly in front of the Corellian.  
  
"I will not stand down, General Solo.  You could kill me but then you and your friends will be dead as well.  You know that to be true."  
  
Now Han was the one to swallow hard.  He knew Fey'lya was right.  But he couldn't back down.  He wouldn't let them down, especially Leia.  
  
"At least I'll take you with me," Han said.  "This is the last time I'm going to say this…stand down and let my friends go."  
  
As the drama unfolded around them, Luke and Leia exchanged worried glances at each other.  They then looked back at the situation around them.  
  
Alliance officers had their weapons drawn against Alliance officers.  They could see the hands of some of the officers shaking at the prospect of firing against their own.  Several of the councilors had taken cover under their seats.  None of them wanted to be caught in the crossfire.  What had begun as a power struggle had now descended into civil war.  This could not be allowed to happen.  
  
One blaster fired could destroy the Alliance forever.  That is what it had come down too.  One shot and the Emperor will have destroyed the Alliance without lifting a finger.  They the Emperor could not have this victory.  
  
Luke and Leia turned towards Amidala, who met their glance.  Without saying a word, they knew what it was that they must do.  There was a time to fight and there was a time to walk away.  This was such a time.  
  
"Stand down, Han," Leia said, her voice breaking through the tension in the war room.  "We will go to the prison barge without a fight."  
  
Han, his blaster still pointed at Fey'lya, shot Leia an incredulous look.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I said stand down" Leia repeated more forcefully than before.  "There will be no fighting today."  
  
"Are you out of your mind?" Han asked.  "You can't let Fey'lya get away with this, Leia.  I wouldn't allow it."  
  
"You have no choice in the matter," Leia said, walking away from the security officers who surrounded her.  She walked over to Han and the two were now face-to-face.  
  
"Han," she continued.  "You can't fight now.  If you do, it will plunge the Alliance into civil war."  
  
"Leia, I can't allow you, Luke and Amidala to be taken away.  They could kill you."  
  
"That won't happen, Han," Leia assured him.  
  
"You don't know that!"  
  
"And neither do you," Leia shot back.  
  
"Leia…" Han began.  
  
"Han, listen to me," Leia cut in.  "We can't win this battle.  We have to fallback and regroup.  If we don't, the Alliance will be destroyed.  Do you want that to happen?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then stand down.  If you really trust me…" Leia lowered her voice so that only Han could hear her.  "If you love me, you'll do what I asked."  
  
Han looked at her for a long time, saying nothing.  Once again, Leia had asked him to trust her.  The last time was aboard the _Headquarters Frigate_ when she told him not to go to Endor.  He had refused to trust and she had nearly died as a result.  He couldn't allow her to captured but at the same time, he knew that he could trust her.  Most importantly, he knew that he loved her as well.  
  
Han took a deep breath, and with great reluctance, holstered his blaster.  He shot a look at Lando and Sylvn, signaling for them and the rest of the soldiers to do the same.  Slowly, and with equal reluctance, they stood down and lowered their weapons.  
  
"All right," Han said.  "I'll do what you ask."  He shot a contemptuous look over at Fey'lya.  The Bothan said nothing.  Instead, his lips formed in a satisfied smile over his latest triumph.  He then signaled for his officers to take the Skywalkers into custody once more.  
  
The security officers focused their blaster rifles on the Skywalkers once more.  Before they were taken out, Han once again faced Leia and spoke to her in a low voice that only see could here.  
  
"This isn't over yet, Leia.  I'll find a way to get you out.  I promise."  
  
Despite the seriousness of her and her family's situation, Leia still managed to flash her love a weary smile.  
  
"I know."  
  
  
"Leader Fey'lya," General Dodonna said, the words emerging through clenched teeth.  "The fleet has come out of hyperspace."  
  
"Excellent.  What is our current position?" Fey'lya asked.  Not that he really needed to be told.  He knew exactly where they were.  
  
"We are currently in the Yaneth sector, course setting 117.21.  What are your orders…sir?"  
  
Borsk Fey'lya said nothing.  His various bodyguards on the bridge of the _Best_ _Destiny_, stood by his side.  It had been several hours now since he had been elected the new leader of the Rebel Alliance and he savored every moment.  
  
"Sir?" Dodonna asked again, his patience wearing thin.  
  
Fey'lya still didn't answer him.  He greatly enjoyed making Dodonna wait up on him.  The General had been Princess Leia's chief of staff and one of his most persistent critics.  He had violently opposed his challenge to the Alliance leadership.  Now Dodonna, just like the rest of the fleet had to answer to his superiority and his leadership.  It gave the Bothan quite a great deal of joy.  
  
Fey'lya took a long, deep breath before he finally responded to the human.  "We are close to the Yaneth Nebula?"  
  
"Yes, Leader.  It is only half a light-year away."  
  
"Of course," Fey'lya said.  "Have the fleet take up position as close as possible to the nebula.  The violability in that area of space is so strong that it will obscure the sensors of any enemy ship that may be looking for us.  From there, we will be able to complete our restoration of the fleet and once again be ready for combat."  
  
"Yes, Leader," Dodonna said.  "I'll inform…"  
  
"I wasn't finished, General," Fey'lya said, his voice cold and deadly.  "Never speak out of turn with me again."  
  
Dodonna shot Fey'lya an angry look, but eventually, he closed his eyes and nodded his head.  Fey'lya smiled.  He knew that the General would obey.  
  
Fey'lya drew himself to full attention as he addressed the entire bridge crew on the _Best Destiny._  
  
"In a matter of hours, I will be giving an address to the entire Alliance fleet.  It is time for us to once again emerge from the shadows and begin a new era in our history.  Dodonna, make the necessary arrangements.  Have my staff meet me in my quarters in twenty minutes."  
  
"Yes, Leader," Dodonna said, doing the best he could to hide the disgust in his voice.  
  
With that, Fey'lya and by his bodyguards departed from the bridge and headed for the turbolift.  
  
In a matter of minutes, he came to the office of Leia Organa.  As leader of the Alliance, it belonged to him now.  He signaled two of his bodyguards to go in ahead of him.  He wanted to make sure there were no traps awaiting him.  The guards made a quick and efficient search of the office.  They came out and reported no signs of any danger.  He then dismissed them and entered the office.  He made sure that the door behind was sealed and that there was nobody watching him.  
  
Once this was complete, Fey'lya let out a long, cryptic laugh.  
  
_At last, the Rebel Alliance is mine!_  
  
Standing in the office of his vanquished opponent Leia Organa, he savored this moment for a long time.  It had taken him years to get himself in this in a position such as this.  He had always sought power.  The feeling of being in control and having power over others meant more to Fey'lya then respect or money or love or anything else this Galaxy had to offer.  Ever since his early days, he knew that it was his destiny to lead the Galaxy as he saw fit.  Now, that opportunity was closer to him then ever.  
  
It had not been an easy path for him.  The Emperor's hatred for aliens made it nearly impossible for a non-human to hold any real power in the Empire.  That had not deterred Fey'lya however.  There were always ways to get around such things, as long as you were intelligent and crafty enough to do so.  Borsk Fey'lya always had both of these things.  
  
He started his career in public service with the Bothan government.  Back in those days, when the Empire was truly at the height of its power, the government on his homeworld was little more then a puppet one.  The Imperial governor, who was human, wielded the real power on his homeworld.  All the Bothans had submitted to it.  But not him.  
  
He worked his way through the ranks, starting first as an aide to several prominent Bothan "leaders" and then serving on his planetary council.  Eventually, through a combination of skill, craftiness, and Fey'lya had to admit, luck, he had obtained the role of President of the Council.  The role was mostly a ceremonial one but he would never settled for that.  Eventually, his sources in the Bothan spynet had found some damning information on the Imperial governor who ruled over the homeworld.  It seemed the governor was secretly supplying Rebel groups with classified information about Imperial security.  Fey'lya had confronted him about this and used the information to blackmail him.  Although the governor remained in power for several years afterward, it had really been Fey'lya who was in control of the planet.  His years of careful planning were finally beginning to pay off.  
  
However, his power only extended to his home system.  As an alien under the Empire, there was very little real chance of advancement.  He had to be satisfied with ruling just his small piece of the galaxy.  
  
That changed when the Galactic Civil War broke out.  There were calls on his homeworld to join the Rebel Alliance in its early days but he dismissed them.  Anyone who sought to challenge the Empire was foolish.  Their power stretched to infinity and they would likely remain in control of the galaxy for generations to come.  
  
Fey'lya had been shocked when the Alliance had defeated the Empire on Yavin several months later.  For the first time, he had truly considered the fact that the Empire could be defeated.  With the Empire gone, he would be free to extend his power past his Bothawui.  This was an opportunity Fey'lya could not allow to slip out of his grasp.  Shortly after the Battle of Yavin, he petitioned his homeworld for Alliance membership and it was granted.  
  
He quickly rose up the ranks in the Alliance, gaining a seat on the Council.  In his position, he was able to persuade several alien worlds to join the Rebels.  Membership grew, and Fey'lya's prestige with it.  He gained more and more allies and some of them believed that one day the Bothan would be leader of the new government that the Rebels would form once they defeated the Empire.  
  
However, not all his collogues shared this view.  Leaders like Mon Mothma, Admiral Ackbar, and especially Leia Organa were terrified of him.  They believed (correctly the Bothan admitted) that Fey'lya was with the Alliance to fulfill his own selfish needs.  They conspired with other members of the Council to prevent him from gaining a seat on the main ruling body, the Alliance High Command.  They were successful and Fey'lya found himself for the first time in many years with a questionable future.  As long as those leaders remained alive, he would never obtain his dream of galactic power.  
  
Fey'lya knew he couldn't allow that.  He began to make contact with the Empire.  He started to supply them with critical information.  Perhaps if he helped them to destroy the Alliance, perhaps then they would allow him to obtain the power he so desperately sought.  
  
In a matter of weeks, the Bothan finally had his opportunity.  To his great surprise, he came in contact with the Emperor himself.  Palpatine had become aware of his dealings with Imperial officials and made him the offer he had been waiting for.  If he were to supply him with all the necessary military and tactical information about the Alliance fleet, he would make Fey'lya a Grand Moff in the Empire.  He would be a sectorial governor in the Core Worlds, with power over trillions! It was an offer that Fey'lya eagerly accepted.  
  
Conspiring with many of his fellow Bothans and some Alliance personal, he provided the Empire with all the information that he needed.  They used it to attack the fleet at Sullust.  The death toll had been great but much of the Alliance had still managed to survive.  He contacted the Emperor once more, expecting the old man to kill him.  To his surprise, the Emperor reassured him that he had done well and that he himself would provide Fey'lya with the information he needed to take control of the fleet.  Palpatine had done so with the message buoy he sent, and now Fey'lya had assumed the position of supreme leader of the Alliance.  
  
Now that that was complete, it would be time to make contact with Palpatine once more.  He quickly moved to the holo-projector in the middle of the office.  He stepped inside and activated the privacy shields.  Fey'lya quickly punched in the communication code that led to the Emperor's communication system.  
  
In a matter of moments, the holographic image of Palpatine's withered  face appeared before him.  Fey'lya quickly knelt down before him.  A nervous energy ran through his body.  The presence that the Emperor projected, even as a holographic image, was enough to nearly crush the Bothan alive.  
  
"Your Majesty," Fey'lya said, bowing his head.  
  
"Your report, Fey'lya."  
  
"Your plan has been a complete success, Your Majesty," Fey'lya said, raising his head ever so slightly.  "I am now leader of the Rebel Alliance."  
  
The Emperor nodded.  "Just as I had foreseen.  What of the Skywalkers?"  
  
"Amidala and her children are now in my custody," Fey'lya said.  "They are being held in the prison barge under maximum security.  I promise you that they will remain there.  Anakin Skywalker however…" Fey'lya stopped, not knowing how Palpatine would respond to the news.  "He has…"  
  
"Yes, I know," the Emperor said, cutting in as if Fey'lya had never spoken.  "He has escaped your custody and is now on his way to Coruscant."  
  
Fey'lya's face showed a flicker of surprise but he quickly dashed it.  "Yes, Your Majesty.  However, I can send some ships after him if you'll…"  
  
"Do not concern yourself with Skywalker," Palpatine said sternly.  Fey'lya swallowed hard, sweat starting to form on his fur.  "I will deal with him."  
  
"Of course, Your Eminence."  
  
"What is your current position?"  
  
"I have ordered the fleet to take position behind the Yaneth Nebula.  The volatility of the star will make it impossible for them to detect the Imperial fleet."  
  
The Emperor smiled.  "Excellent.  You've done well, Fey'lya.  You have displayed great abilities rarely found in non-human species.  There will be a great many changes in the Empire once the Rebels are destroyed.  I promise you that as a Grand Moff you will be part of this new Empire."  
  
"Thank you, Your Eminence," Fey'lya said.  "I only live to serve."  
  
"I have no doubt, Fey'lya," the Emperor said.  "The Imperial fleet will arrive in the Yaneth sector in six hours time.  From there, they will carry out the final destruction of the Rebel Alliance.  Carry out your business and make sure that no one discovers this.  If they do, eliminate them."  
  
"I will see to it that your will is carried out, My Emperor," Fey'lya said.  
  
The Emperor merely nodded.  His image flicked and then dissolved for good.  
  
Fey'lya sat kneeling the in the holo-projector for a long time.  In only six hours, the Alliance would be destroyed.  Then he would be taken back to Coruscant and take his place as a Grand Moff of the Empire.  Fey'lya eagerly waited for that moment to arrive.  But not now.  
  
Rising to his feet, he deactivated the projector's privacy shields and stepped once again into his office.  Before he could assume his rightful place of leadership, there was much work he needed to finish.  The fleet was expecting an address from him in the next few hours.  He would give them one the likes of which they had never seen.  At the end of that speech, he would sit back and watch the Empire wipe out the Rebellion once and for all.  
  
Also, there was the matter of who would serve under him in the Empire.  He had given the matter a great deal of thought and he had finally made his decision.  Fey'lya took out his comlink and activated it.  
  
"Prepare my shuttle."  
  
  
Baron Durak'lya walked regally down the corridors of the _Bothawui.  _ He looked dapper in his dark green military dress uniform.  A large, black belt sufficiently held back his considerable mass and made him look quite trim.  His uniform bore on it numerous medals for bravery, awarded to him during his long career in military intelligence.  His cape flew in the wind of his powerful strides.  On either side of him was a pair of bodyguards, making sure that nobody stood in his way.  
  
It was an ironic site.  Almost a day ago, Durak'lya had been thrown into a cell on the prison barge, thanks to the actions of Luke and Anakin Skywalker.  They had been confident that capturing him was the break they needed to discover the conspirator in the Alliance.  Now, Luke Skywalker was a prisoner in his old cell, and Durak'lya, now a free man was on his way to a meeting with the new leader of the Rebel Alliance, Borsk Fey'lya.  
  
The very thought made the Baron chuckle.  Even after the Skywalkers had imprisoned him, he had little doubt that his confinement would not last.  Once Borsk Fey'lya had executed his plan, it would be the Skywalkers who would be named traitors to the Rebel Alliance.  Durak'lya would just be an innocent victim, framed by a corrupt band of Jedi.  
  
What a plan it had been.  The Emperor himself had contacted Fey'lya and made him an offer that he couldn't refuse.  A chance to being an Imperial warlord in his empire.  All he had to do was betray the Alliance and give the Emperor their classified military secrets.  For that kind of power, Borsk Fey'lya would do anything.  
  
But even a man as cunning as Fey'lya was, he could not do this alone.  That's where the Baron and the Bothan spynet came in.  
  
Fey'lya already had access to the Rebels military secrets.  But it was his, Baron Durak'lya's job to sabotage Alliance Intelligence and make sure they didn't know what it was that Fey'lya and the Empire had planned.  So Durak'lya went to work.  His spies eliminated several of the Alliance operatives involved in the Endor surveillance, including Commander Petarius.  In the meantime, the Baron had begun to secretly contact members of the Imperial spy network, giving them information on how to avoid any further Rebel surveillance.  It had worked out perfectly.  
  
A smile came to the Baron's face as he thought of what the future now held for him.  For more than two decades he had been a friend and ally of Borsk Fey'lya.  Unlike a great many fools on the Bothan homeworld, he quickly realized that a friendship with him could lead to a very profitable future.  He could now see so very clearly the sight of Imperial Governor Fey'lya, with Baron Durak'lya at his side.  
  
_Well, _Durak'lya thought.  _At his side for the time being._  
  
After all, a man like the Baron had no intention to be second best all his life.  
  
Durak'lya and the two bodyguards at last reached the doors of Borsk Fey'lya's private quarters.  As Durak'lya waited, the bodyguard on his right walked over to the communications panel and identified himself.  They waited for a few moments before the doors swung open.  
  
The bodyguard moved aside and allowed the Baron to walk inside.  Durak'lya strolled in confidentially where Borsk Fey'lya stood waiting for him.  Almost immediately the two men broke out in laughter.  Durak'lya walked up to him and embraced his old friend.  Fey'lya did the same.  
  
"Well, I must say, Baron," Fey'lya said, breaking the embrace.  "You look a lot better than the last time I saw you."  
  
"I could say the same," Durak'lya said.  "Leader of the Rebel Alliance."  
  
"Yes.  That does have a nice song to it, does it not?"  
  
"Always knew you had it in you, Borsk," Durak'lya said warmly.  
  
"Yes, yes," Fey'lya said, nodding his head in agreement.  He then motioned for him to have a seat.  Durak'lya sat down on a nearby couch.  He looked around and found the place still battle-scarred from his previous encounter with the Skywalkers.  Fey'lya made his way to a wall-side cabinet.  From it, he pulled out a bottle of Bothan ale and a pair of goblets.  
  
"Have the arrangements been made?" Durak'lya asked, unable to contain himself.  
  
"They have indeed," Fey'lya said, filling up the glasses with ale.  "It's only a matter of time before the Rebels are destroyed and I'll be on my way to the Emperor's palace.  Only a few…trivial matters remain."  
  
Durak'lya nodded.  Fey'lya turned around to face Durak'lya.  
  
"Of course," Fey'lya said, his face showing a touch of irritation.  "It almost didn't happen.  You revealed my involvement a little too soon, Baron."  
  
Durak'lya shifted uncomfortably on the couch, but held Durak'lya's look.  His good eye meet Fey'lya's with equal ferocity.  
  
"It couldn't be helped.  Those Jedi are…persuasive individuals."  
  
Fey'lya's face continued to bore down into Durak'lya for a few moments.  Slowly, his lips curled in an amused smile.  
  
"Well, no harm done.  The important thing is the plan has succeeded.  We're here, living free while the Skywalkers are rotting away in the prison barge.  I suppose there is some justice in this universe."  
  
The Baron breathed a sigh of relief and found himself laughing in return.  Fey'lya laughed as well as he walked over to Durak'lya and handed him one of the goblets.  
  
"I propose a toast," Fey'lya began, raising his goblet high in the air.  Durak'lya did the same.  "To the future.  One in which I will rule supreme in the Empire."  
  
"And one in which I will rule at your side," Durak'lya added.  Fey'lya blinked, and then nodded slowly to himself.  The goblets clanged together loudly and both men drank their contents.  
  
The ale was excellent and Durak'lya savored the taste.  It reminded him of the fresh fruit that could be found during the summer season in his home village.  
  
"Very sweet," Durak'lya commented.  "How old is the vintage?"  
  
"Twenty-five years," Fey'lya answered.  "Just before the Empire took over.  Even with the Galactic Republic crumbling around them, the Bothans could still make good ale.  I believe it's a testament to our people."  
  
"Here, here!" Durak'lya said, taking another large sip.  
  
Fey'lya sat down on a chair several feet across from Durak'lya.  Seeing that the mood was casual, Durak'lya placed one of his large, tree-like legs on a glass table in front of him and leaned back comfortably on the couch.  
  
"So," Fey'lya began, after a few moments of silence.  "Have you given any thought to your future these past few hours?"  
  
Durak'lya looked at him, mild surprise registering at his face.  It seemed to him to be a redundant question.  
  
"Well, of course," he added.  "I've been thinking about it for some time.  It will be a pleasure to be out of the intelligence field after all these years.  It is time for me to move on.  I am tiring of all this spying and intrigue."  
  
"Two things that you were very good at, my friend," Fey'lya said.  "I can still remember the look on that Imperial governor's face when you found out about those 'secret' dealings he had with the Rebels behind the Empire's back.  He looked as though he was about to be swallowed whole by a Hutt."  
  
"Yes," Durak'lya said, recalling the memory.  He suddenly realized that sweat was beginning to fall down his brow.  His fur was getting a little moist, making him uncomfortable.  
  
"Is something the matter, Baron?" Fey'lya asked, noticing the change.  
  
"No, I'm fine, Borsk," Durak'lya said.  He took out a handkerchief and began to wipe the sweat of his brow.  "Just feeling a little hot.  Must be this damn dress uniform.  I never much cared for it."  With his free hand, he opened up the dark green jacket and began to loosen his collar.  
  
Fey'lya nodded, saying nothing.  He took another sip of his ale.  Durak'lya did the same, hoping it would cool him off.  Instead, it had no effect.  He just seemed to be getting hotter and hotter.  
  
"What were we talking about?" Durak'lya asked, suddenly forgetting his train of that.  
  
"The future."  
  
"Yes, that's right," Durak'lya answered, suddenly brightening up.  "The future.  What a future if will be.  The things we can do together in the Empire…"  
  
"WE?" Fey'lya suddenly cut in.  A loud laughter escaped his mouth.   nlike the previous laughter he had heard from Fey'lya, Durak'lya noticed a cruel and sadistic edge to this one.  
  
"Who ever said anything about _we_, Durak'lya?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Durak'lya asked.  He took his feet off the chair and sat up straight on the couch.  The fur on his face was now glistened with heavy sweat.  
  
"I believe you'll find the answer in your hand, my dear Baron."  
  
Durak'lya looked down at the goblet that was in his hand.  Inside, he could see a small trace of yellow in the light blue ale.  He put his finger inside and swirled it around.  In a matter of moments, the entire content of the goblet had turned yellow.  He looked up at Borsk Fey'lya in horror.  
  
"That's right," Fey'lya said, a smug expression forming on his face.  "Rentix.  A poison of your own making.  It works very quickly, though if I recall…it's often very painful to those who ingest it."  
  
Shock quickly turned into a cold, seething rage inside of Baron Durak'lya.  _That Bothan bastard!_ He had been tricked and betrayed, by Borsk Fey'lya of all people! Poison was flowing through his veins even as he thought of his.  He didn't have much time.  
  
Moving quickly, he rose to his feet.  He lifted his goblet high in the air once more.  This time, it was with the intention of throwing it right into the face of Fey'lya.  He swung his arm with all his might but a surge of pain suddenly shot through the limb.  The goblet fell short, landing at Fey'lya feet.  The goblet's poisonous substances splashed harmlessly over Fey'lya's boots.  
  
Durak'lya felt his legs go weak and he dropped to his knees.  The pain continued to surge in both of his arms.  His throat started to tighten, making it difficult to breathe.  A slow, consistent pounding started up inside his head.  He could barely make himself move.  
  
Fey'lya stood up from chair and laughed.  
  
"The head of the Bothan spynet," he said.  "The most powerful branch of intelligence this side of the Empire.  A legendary spy in your own right.  Yet you couldn't even see this attempt on your life coming.  It looks like your skills are already beginning to slip, Durak'lya."  
  
He moved several feet closer to Durak'lya and turned to face him.  The Baron flashed his "friend" the most powerful look of hatred he could muster.  He wanted answers, right now.  
  
"Borsk…" he started to say.  
  
"_Leader_ _Fey'lya!"_

  
The fury in Fey'lya's voice startled him.  Durak'lya hesitated for a moment, and then began to question again, ignoring Fey'lya's outburst.  
  
_"Why?"_  
  
"Why?" Fey'lya repeated.  He was silent for almost a minute.  In that time, the pain inside Baron Durak'lya began to increase at an astounding level.  He now was beginning to know some of his victims felt when he had carried out this kind of poisoning on them.  
  
"Because it simply had to be, my friend.  You should know why.  One day you were going to betray me."  
  
"I would not have!" Durak'lya shouted.  The force behind it racked his body with even more pain.  "I have…always been loyal to you."  
  
"Yes, you have," Fey'lya agreed.  "Until recently.  Those private messages to the Empire weren't the only things you were using my communication codes for.  I happen to know that you used them to elicit deals on the black market.  You filled up your pockets with a great deal of credits.  How else would you have been able to afford that nice little apartment you have on that pleasure ship?"  
  
"All right," Durak'lya admitted.  "I did use your communication codes to make some financial gains for myself.  But at no time did I ever put those credits to work against your interests, Fey'lya.  _Never!_"  
  
"I know, Fey'lya said.  Again, he was vouching for the honesty of his friend.  "But the more wealth you acquire, the more of a threat you become to me.  You are…or should I say, _were_ a powerful man.  It was only a matter of time before your ambition caught up with your wealth.  Eventually, I would not be able to control you.  When I become a Grand Moff, I need allies I can control.  
  
"You remind me a little of the way I was when we first knew each other.  Rich, ambitious, intelligent…all the qualities necessary to be a powerful man."  
  
Fey'lya moved closer to Durak'lya.  He leaned down, until he was face-to face with him.  
  
"But," he continued.  "There can be just one powerful Bothan in this galaxy.  That Bothan is _me_.  It is quite simply _my_ right, especially after all I've accomplished."  
  
"What about…my people?" Durak'lya asked.  The pounding in his head was like a drum.  "I have many friends.  They'll come after you.  They'll…"  
  
"…Be lead to believe you were killed by supporters of the Skywalkers," Fey'lya finished.  "The plans have already been made.  No, Durak'lya, I'm afraid there's only one thing that can save you now."  
  
Fey'lya reached inside his jacket and pulled out a small vile.  Inside it was a green liquid.  Durak'lya instantly recognized the green substance as the only antidote to Retinx.  
  
"You know what this is so I won't waste my time explaining," Fey'lya said.  "Tell me one good reason why I should give it to you."  He held the vile out tantalizingly over Durak'lya's head.  
  
At this point, the Baron had little left.  His head was almost numb with pain from the constant pounding that was going on inside it.  His body felt as if it were on fire and sweat now drenched his fur.  The poison had nearly run its course.  But there was still one last chance.  He had to make the most of it.  
  
He raised his arm at Fey'lya; hand extended and summoned up his remaining strength.  
  
"You need me, Fey'lya," he croaked, his breath escaping him.  "I'm…the only person you've been…able t-to count on.  It's been my intelligence…and my abilities that have gotten you where you are.  I…helped you become governor of Bothawui.  I convinced you to join the Alliance.  I-I, allowed for you to betray the Alliance and become their leader.  That…should…count…for…something…"  
  
Fey'lya considered this for a second.  To Durak'lya, it seemed an eternity.  Finally Fey'lya nodded slowly to the Baron.  
  
"You are right, of course Baron.  That should count for something.  I will tell you this," he began.  Hope creped up in Durak'lya before Fey'lya continued.  "When the time comes for me to write my memoirs, I will be sure to dedicate the book to your memory for all the work you have done on my behalf."  
  
Durak'lya's jaw dropped and he became crestfallen.  There was no hope left.  
  
Fey'lya calmly put the small vile in his jacket and stood confidently before Durak'lya.  
  
"Good-bye, my friend.  I look forward to seeing you again in the great beyond."  
  
"Borsk…" Durak'lya said desperately, his hand still stretched out.  But it made no difference.  In almost no time, his hand fell to the side and his body fell backwards.  He lay on the floor of the spacious quarters, his body overcome with pain.  
  
His vision was blurring and it would be only a matter of seconds before his final rest.  But he could still see standing above him the imposing shape of Borsk Fey'lya.  He stood tall, proud, and in absolute control over everything.  
  
  
"Grand Moff Raynar," the Emperor said as the holographic image of the Grand Moff knelt before him.  "Borsk Fey'lya has provided me with the location of the Rebel fleet.  The coordinates and sector information is being sent to you as we speak.  I want your fleet to depart from Sullust at once."  
  
"Yes, Your Majesty," Raynar said, bowing his head.  "What of Borsk Fey'lya?  Do you wish him destroyed as well?"  
  
"Borsk Fey'lya is a fool.  He is not unlike other politicians that I have used over the years.  Greedy, squabbling, only concerned with his own interest…so very typical.  It was so easy to take control of him.  Now that he has carried out my wishes, I no longer have any use for that alien filth.  He is to be destroyed as well."  
  
Before Raynar could speak, Palpatine continued once again.  
  
"See to it that your fighter specifically target the prison barge.  I have some…old friends there to deal with."  
  
"Then I have your permission, My Emperor?" Raynar asked.  
  
Palpatine moved closer to Raynar's image, his eyes narrowing as he remembered the words he had spoken so long ago.  
  
"Wipe them out.  All of them."  
  
Raynar nodded.  With a sweep of his hand, the Emperor deactivated the communication system.  Raynar's image flickered and then dissolved.  
  
Rising from his throne onboard the Death Star, Palpatine walked over to the round window behind him.  From there, he looked down on Coruscant.  The planet had been the center of the galaxy for thousands of generations, the shining jewel of the Republic and eventually the Empire.  But now, the world was small and stood powerless in the face of the power he would unleash upon it.  
  
Palpatine looked at the space around him.  A squadron of Star Destroyers surrounded them, ensuring that no one would interfere with what would be carried out in less than four days time.  In that time, the Rebels would be destroyed, taking that accursed woman Amidala and the children of Skywalker with them.  That would leave only one man left that could dare to oppose him.  
  
Palpatine was forced to admit that he looked forward to Skywalker's arrival.  It had been for too long since any being had given him a true challenge.  He knew that his former apprentice could do just that.  It would be a confrontation that likes of which the galaxy had not seen.  But despite Skywalker's power, in the end the Emperor would destroy him.  No one had ever equaled his power and no one ever would.  Anakin Skywalker would be destroyed, just like every Jedi before him.  
  
Once that was complete, the Force would be balanced and the Emperor would be in complete control of it.  With the full power of the Force behind him, every being in the galaxy would be under his direct control.  No one would ever oppose him again.  Their lives and their souls would live only to serve their Emperor.  He would truly be the ruler of this universe.  
  
The Emperor let out a smile with his ruined teeth.  
  
  



	12. Chapter 12

**_IN THE HANDS OF THE FORCE_**_  
_**(_Part 12_)  
**by **Darth Pipes** and **ami-padme  
**joesw77@aol.com, ami_padme@yahoo.com  
  


Han and Chewbacca waited impatiently outside the doors of Borsk Fey'lya's office.  The Bothan had called for them a short time ago.  To make sure that they would come, he had sent a full security force to greet them.  Apparently, there was a matter of some importance that Fey'lya wanted to discuss with Han.  
  
Chewie growled something in a low voice.  He had asked Han what he thought Fey'lya had planned for them.  
  
"I don't know, Chewie," Han said, though he had a pretty good idea why he was called.  Fey'lya likely knew that he was planning to get Leia, Luke, and Amidala out of custody.  He was also sure that Fey'lya didn't care for Han's defiance of his "authority."  
  
Han shook his head in disgust.  He couldn't believe that the Alliance Council had been foolish enough to pick Fey'lya as their leader.  While he hadn't been present for the Council meetings, he had learned about what happened.  It didn't surprise him to discover that Fey'lya had betrayed the Alliance.  Han had never trusted the Bothan.  He had seen so many slimebags like him all over the galaxy.  The Bothan had conjured up this entire situation with the Empire and now the people he cared about, especially Leia were paying the price.  
  
Han would do whatever he could to free them.  He had let Leia down too many times these past few days.  If it hadn't been for her and Luke, he would still be spending his days in a block of carbonite in Jabba's palace.  He promised himself that he wouldn't make the same mistakes with Leia again.  That was, of course, providing that he got out of this meeting with Fey'lya alive.  
  
Several more minutes passed.  Finally, two Bothan security guards exited Fey'lya's office and stood before Han and Chewbacca.  
  
"Leader Fey'lya will see you now, General," one of them said.  
  
"You'll have to remove your blaster," the other guard said.  "No weapons are allowed inside."  
  
As they went for Han's blaster, Chewbacca roared at them furiously.  The Bothan guards jumped back in fear, before pointing their blasters at the Wookie.  
  
"It's okay, Chewie," Han said, stepping in front of the two guards.  He took off his gun belt and handed it to one of them.  After staring at the Wookie for a long time, the Bothan finally took it.  
  
Han turned back to Chewie, who was still snarling at the two Bothans.  
  
"Don't worry, Chewie, I'll be fine.  Trust me."  
  
The Wookie nodded, and growled something at Han.  This caused the Corellian to smile.  
  
"I will be, you big furball," Han said.  "You be careful too, all right?"  
  
With a final, reassuring glance from Chewie, Han turned away from him and entered Borsk Fey'lya's office.  At the end of the room, he saw Borsk Fey'lya standing by his desk.  One of his aides and a pair of bodyguards surrounded him.  With a simple gesture, he dismissed them all.  They left, leaving only Han in the room with Fey'lya.  
  
The Bothan forced up a large, pointed smile.  This nearly caused Han to laugh out loud.  Even Jabba could have manufactured a more sincere smile.  
  
"General Solo," Fey'lya said as he approached Han.  "I'm so glad that we finally have a chance to speak with one another.  It's so very good to see you."  Fey'lya stopped before Han and held out his hand.  
  
Han didn't move.  He merely stood his ground and glared at the Bothan.  After a few moments, the smile on the Fey'lya's face faded and he put down his hand.  
  
"Well," Fey'lya said.  "I've never been one for formalities myself.  I've found shaking one's hand to be an annoying and unnecessary human protocol."  He walked away from Han and took a seat behind his desk.  "Won't you please have a seat, General."  
  
"I'll stand," Han said.  
  
"Whatever you prefer," Fey'lya said.  "Would you like something to drink?  I believe I have a bottle of Corellian rum…"  
  
"What do you want, Fey'lya?" Han snapped.  "I don't have time for your phony attempts to become my friend.  If you have something to say, then say it."  
  
The Bothan sighed.  "Very well, General.  Then I will get straight to the point.  You probably think I summoned you here to kill you…"  
  
"That's a pretty good guess, Fey'lya," Han said sarcastically.  "Did it take a whole team of your aides to figure that one out?"  
  
"That isn't the reason I summoned you," Fey'lya continued, ignoring Han's sarcasm.  
  
"Lucky me," Han smirked.  
  
Fey'lya's patience was already beginning to wear thin but he tried not to show it.  "Instead, you are here because I wish to offer you a seat on my new Alliance High Command."  
  
"Really?" Han asked, raising his eyebrows skeptically.  
  
Fey'lya nodded.  "You would become the new supreme commander of the Alliance fleet under my leadership.  I believe you could be most useful in this new government."  
  
Han laughed.  He walked over to Fey'lya's desk and leaned over until he was face to face with the Bothan.  
  
"Fey'lya, I have no intention of joining you or your 'government.' I know exactly what you are.  You are a traitor and a coward.  You managed to put the blame on my friends but I know the truth, Fey'lya.  You are the real evil behind all of this."  
  
Fey'lya looked at Han for several moments, saying nothing.  He then laughed and leaned back on his chair.  
  
"As if you're one to talk of sorted pasts, my friend?  You know, not all of our Generals have your distinguished background.  Were you not once running illegal narcotics to the Hutt crimelords?"  
  
Han smirked.  "I'm not a saint either, I admit that.  But the difference between you and me is that I know I'm a crook.  You don't."  
  
Fey'lya glared angrily at Solo, which seemed to make the human even more amused.  
  
"Fey'lya, the only thing I want is for Leia and her family to be released and for you to step down as Alliance leader.  That's _all_ that I want."  
  
"I'm afraid that is impossible, Solo."  
  
"Then I'll just kill you instead," Han said.  
  
"You could try," Fey'lya said, smiling arrogantly.  "Though I doubt you would get very far."  
  
Han knew that he was right.  There were plenty of security cameras in Fey'lya office and he wouldn't put it past him to have a sharpshooter or two hiding somewhere.  The Bothan was taking no chances with him whatsoever.  
  
Fey'lya rose from his desk and walked over the nearest viewscreen.  He stayed there for a long time, saying nothing.  Slowly, he turned around once again and faced Han.  
  
"Whatever you might believe about me Solo is irrelevant.  The fact is what's done is done.  Only the future is what matters now.  A future that can be profitable for both of us."  
  
Han stood his ground, looking unconvinced.  
  
"You know, General, I've never understood your loyalty to the Skywalker family…"  
  
"Loyalty is something you have no idea about, Fey'lya."  
  
"Perhaps it is not one of my stronger virtues," Fey'lya admitted.  "But even if it was, I wouldn't place my loyalty with the Skywalkers.  Especially considering what they have done to you, General."  
  
"And just what have they done to me?"  
  
"Come now, Solo, don't fool yourself.  You've never wanted to be with the Alliance from the start.  You first got involved with them for money.  The only reason you have remained is because it was in your best interests.  If you stayed, you could be protected from the bounty that Jabba the Hutt placed on you.  In that time that you have remained, the Skywalkers have been using you for their own purposes.  
  
"Solo, I know what happened to you on Bespin.  I know that Darth Vader nearly killed you by freezing you in carbonite.  Isn't it strange that the two people you hold dear, General Skywalker and Princess Leia have now embraced Darth Vader, despite what he has done to you?"  
  
"That's not true," Han said, furious at the accusation.  "They are not associating with Darth Vader…"  
  
"Oh yes, of course, Anakin Skywalker," Fey'lya said, rolling his eyes.  "No matter what his name is it still does nothing to change his past.  You of all people should know this."  
  
"I…" Han started to say, but his voice trailed off.  He remembered telling Chewie the exact same thing.  It was surprising to find out that he and Fey'lya sounded so much alike.  
  
"General," Fey'lya said, walking closer to Han.  "I know what it is that you really want.  Deep down, the only thing that you're concerned about yourself.  You, like me are not concerned with this bickering and this fighting.  We are beyond such things.  But both of us could end this fighting, Solo.  You are still a hero to the people of Alliance.  They look up to you…you are the man who helped destroy the Death Star.  The Alliance will listen to you no matter what."  
  
"But what about Leia and her family?" Han asked, a note of uncertainly in his voice.  "I can't just allow…"  
  
"Forget the Skywalkers!" Fey'lya said.  "The family is nothing but a committee of hypocrites.  They say they want peace and prosperity but then they associate themselves with one of the greatest evils this galaxy has ever seen.  They don't care who they hurt in the process, even the man they claim is their closet friend."  
  
Han said nothing.  He just stood there, staring at Fey'lya.  
  
"I need you on my side, Han.  This could be very beneficial to you.  You could finally be a rich man.  Perhaps you can even write off your debt to Jabba's clan, who I'm sure are quite displeased with what has happened to him."  
  
Fey'lya held out his hand once more, sensing that his prey was weakening.  The Bothan looked Han directly in his eyes.  
  
"Join me, Han.  Together we will usher in a new era of greatness for the Rebel Alliance."  
  
Han looked at Fey'lya for a long time, saying nothing.  Finally, his lips formed in one of his lop-sided smiles and he reached out and shook Fey'lya's hand.  
  
"I think I like that idea very much, Fey'lya.  A chance to be rich and powerful…I have to admit that I could never do that by associating with the Skywalkers."  
  
"Exactly my point, Han," Fey'lya said, smiling legitimately for the first time.  "I promise you that you have made the best decision of your life.  You will not regret this."  
  
"I have no doubt, Leader," Han said, still smiling.  
  
"General," Fey'lya said.  "I will be addressing the Alliance fleet in a few hours.  I think it would be a…great show of unity if you were to be present."  
  
"I'll be happy to be there, Leader.  You have my word."  
  
"Excellent," Fey'lya said.  "Perhaps you could talk to some of your friends, like General Calrissian.  Inform them how profitable joining this new Alliance will be."  
  
"I think I can convince them of that," Han said.  "I'll see you later."  
  
Han turned around and exited the office.  He stepped outside and found Chewie.  The Chewie gave Han a questioning look but the Corellian did not answer.  He grabbed his gun belt and the two of them walked over to the nearest turbolift.  
  
After waiting for a few moments, the turbolift doors slid open and Han and Chewie stepped inside.  Once the doors slid closed and the turbolift started movie, the Wookie once again asked Han what had happened.  
  
"Fey'lya offered me a chance to join his new government.  I accepted."  
  
The Wookie growled incredulously.  He asked Han if he was actually serious about it.  
  
Han's lips slowly formed in another one of his legendary lop-sided smiles as he looked up at Chewie.  
  
"Like hell I am!" Han said, a fire burning brightly in his eyes.  The Wookie roared with approval.  "Contact Lando and Sylvn.  I have a plan."  
  
  
Maybe she was getting used to the Force, after all.  
  
At least, that was the conclusion Leia was coming to as she sat quietly in her cell on the prison barge.  
  
She wasn't clawing at the walls or sniping at the guards or any of the other things she was prone to doing in situations like this.  But she wasn't exactly sitting on her hands either.  She was waiting, quietly, almost patiently, but she was ready.  She was ready to take the opportunity when it presented itself.  
  
It was a curious kind of balance, but she mostly liked it.  And she had the feeling that it was right somehow.  Asking Han to stand down in the war room was difficult (and she knew it was equally difficult for him to agree), but she had recognized immediately that it was the only choice that gave the Alliance any chance of survival.  
  
Still, Leia had always been able to size up almost any situation – what made this different was her acceptance of what happened.  Usually, by this point, she would be angry with herself for not putting up more of a fight, would be driving herself crazy trying to figure out a way to fix the mess she created…some logical part of her knew better, but that part had always been the quieter of the two voices.  
  
But, as they were being led to their cells, and the self-agitation started, she had heard Luke's voice in her mind.  _You were right.  Trust yourself._  
  
And she did.  She had no doubt in her mind that she'd be able to do whatever it took to get them on their way to Coruscant.  But she understood that waiting now was as important to successfully escaping as fighting would undoubtedly be later.  
  
Her father would smile (mostly with relief) when she told him this – he often warned her about not letting the "agitated voices" continue to control her, and about the struggle he had had with it throughout much of his Jedi training.  
  
Maybe she was finally starting to understand it.  
  
Leia could sense Han quite clearly – something she hadn't been doing of late because of their silly and frustrating fights.  But now, after the way he trusted her in the war room…it was a much-needed reminder that they needed each other too much to continue driving each other crazy.  She hoped Han felt that way too.  Right now, though, she could tell his mind was on other thoughts.  
  
He was going to get her out of here.  
  
And she'd be ready when he did.  
  
  
Han ran through the hallways of one of the main Alliance freighters, with Chewie hot on his heels.  He hoped he looked like someone you wouldn't want to stop or question.  Time was running out – he wanted to free the Skywalkers before Fey'lya made any big moves, and there was some sort of announcement coming very soon.  
  
It turned out that Fey'lya wasn't as trusting as their last conversation indicated.  Han hadn't been given any access to the Rebellion's critical systems – weapons, ships, communications, nothing.  Everyone involved in the coup attempt in the war room had been stripped of those privileges as well.  All he had really gotten for his trouble was several quickly spreading stories, no doubt started by Fey'lya himself, about how he had finally gotten on the "right" side.  About how his change of heart meant that the Skywalkers' attempts to unseat him as leader of the Rebellion were officially over.  
  
Han wasn't surprised.  It would have made it easier if Fey'lya had given him some real powers to go with his new position, but it made more sense that he would try to reap the benefits of the story without taking any risks just yet.  That was fine.  Han could only hope that the rumors had spread far enough, and would be effective enough to allow him to free the Skywalkers and retake control of the fleet without a great deal of bloodshed.  They might be able to do this before Fey'lya even knew what hit him.  
  
When they finally reached the ammunition storage room, they found two Bothans guarding it.  Without hesitating, Han went up to one, grabbed his arm, and pulled him aside.  "Listen to me, I need to get in there now."  
  
"General Solo, all weapons rooms have been sealed off.  If you need something in particular, we can get it –"  
  
"Look, I don't have time to sit here and fill out a request form."  He looked around as though he were worried about someone overhearing him.  It seemed to work – the guard leaned in closer.  "There are still some people who want to make trouble for Fey'lya.  I've got some people together to stop them, but we need to be armed."  
  
"But sir, I haven't heard anything –"  
  
"Of course you haven't," Han snapped.  "You think they're going to talk to Bothans about their plans?  Look, I'm Fey'lya's most valuable ally right now, and I'm going to prove it.  I need to get some of my people armed, and I need you to keep it quiet.  If you blow our cover on this, our Leader may never know exactly who's plotting to get him.  We need to lure them into this, but we need to be ready when they strike.  Got it?  Now come on…my people will be here in a few minutes, but Chewie and I have things to handle."  
  
The guard looked worried.  Han sighed dramatically.  "Look, you heard Fey'lya himself talk about this, about getting rid of these traitors.  You know that's what he brought me on board to do.  So, come on, you're wasting my time here."  
  
The guard nodded and quickly punched in the code to open the storage room doors.  Han and Chewie rushed in, and grabbed as many blasters as they could holster, and quickly ran back out.  
  
"What should we do now?" the other guard asked.  
  
"My people will be here soon…you don't have to do anything," Han called over his shoulder.  He and Chewie made their way back up the hallway, and headed for a small, seldom-used hangar.  It was empty, as he had hoped.  Chewie barked at him loudly as they entered.  
  
"I don't know, Chewie," he replied.  "We don't have to convince them of anything.  If they stayed confused long enough for Sylvn and Lando and their people to get in there and get out, it doesn't matter what they make of what I said.  Once we get people re-armed, we've got a chance at this."  
  
More barking, as Han prepared the shuttle for take-off and opened the hangar door.  "Lando and Sylvn can stun them if they have to, but I'd rather not leave a trail of bodies behind.  The quieter we can do this, the better.  A full-out inter-Rebel battle isn't going to do anyone any good.  If we can sneak this on them, and do this peacefully…" Chewie nodded in agreement, though he still seemed concerned.  "Hey, come on – would you question my authority if your were some low-level Bothan?" The Wookie just laughed in reply.  "I didn't think so."  
  
The shuttle pulled out, and they headed for the prisoner barge.  
  
  
"I have orders directly from Fey'lya.  He wants to make an example of them, and I need to get them out of here."  
  
Leia smiled.  She had sensed Han's presence before he arrived to harass the guards.  He had put his plan into motion…now it was time to act.  
  
"General, last time I checked, you weren't Supreme Commander yet.  I cannot simply release these prisoners to you.  If you allow me to contact Leader Fey'lya, I'm sure we can straighten this out."  
  
Chewie clearly wasn't pleased by the suggestion.  Han continued to try to reason with him.  "He wants to keep it quiet –"  
  
"Sir, I must check this –"  
  
Several blaster shots rang out, and Leia felt the guards passed out, stunned.  "Han?"  
  
"Hang on, I'm putting in the code now."  
  
A few seconds layer, there was a quick flash from the energy shield that held her dissipating.  Almost simultaneously, the alarm system went off.  
  
Leia sprinted from her cell, with Luke and her mother coming out of their cells just behind her, and found Han frantically trying to shut the warning system down.  He gave Leia an exasperated glance.  "Your Highness, we've really got to stop meeting like this."  
  
"Does that mean you're going to stop saving me?"  
  
"Not a chance," he said with a smile.  "You've got to keep the hell out of trouble."  
  
"What's going on with the rest of the Alliance?"  
  
"By now, Lando and Sylvn should have them armed, and they should be moving to other parts of the fleet."  
  
"We better get to the _Best Destiny_ then," Amidala said, "and get after Anakin."  
  
"The guards will be here soon," Luke added.  
  
Han tossed Amidala an extra blaster, while Luke and Leia retrieved their sabers from behind the guards' stand.  "Well then, let's get out of here," he said.  "It's not going to be easy getting back to our shuttle, and people are going to start catching on here real quick."  
  
Without another word, Leia ignited her saber and led them out.  She could sense the extra guards coming from all directions, and let the Force guide her away from the bulk of them, down a flight of stairs, and through a back way to the hangar.  
  
The first shots came from behind as they made their way down, and she knew Luke would take care of it.  A guard leapt out in front of them once they reached the bottom, and she quickly crouched down to deflect the shot, and Force-pushed another one down the hallway.  Mother and Han were blasting in front and behind them as they ran down the hallway.  Leia kept pushing forward, seeing and reacting to each new danger before it had even presented itself.  She felt exhilarated.  
  
By the time they reached and boarded the shuttle, her elation was mixed with determination.  It was time to end Fey'lya's destruction of the Alliance once and for all.  
  
  
"Leader Fey'lya," General Dodonna said, sitting atop the commander's chair on the bridge of the _Best Destiny_.  "The fleet is standing by and awaiting your transmission."  
  
"Thank you, General," Fey'lya said, dismissing the man with a wave of his hand.  Dodonna stepped down from the center port and Fey'lya took his place.  From here, he looked down upon the large bridge of the _Best Destiny_.  He took a great deal of pleasure in what he saw.  
  
He was surrounded by many of his co-conspirators.  Some of them were members of his staff; some were military personal, while others were fellow members of the Alliance Council.  These were the beings that lived only to serve Borsk Fey'lya.  He had used each and every one of them to obtain the leadership of the Rebel Alliance and he had been successful.  Soon, the Rebels would be destroyed and he would take his place among the Empire's most powerful and influential men.  The thought of this brought a proud grin to Fey'lya's face.  
  
Of course, his mission was not yet complete.  He would have to keep the Rebel fleet distracted long enough for the Empire to arrive.  That was the purpose of the address he was about to give to the fleet.  While the Rebels attention was focused on him and his plans for their future, the Imperial fleet would emerge from hyperspace and attack.  It would be a relatively quick and easy slaughter.  He took particular pleasure that the last thoughts of the doomed Rebels would be about Borsk Fey'lya and how their new leader would usher them into a new era of greatness.  If they only knew.  
  
There was also another concern.  The only member of his staff not present was General Solo.  Fey'lya was not surprised.  He knew the Corellian could not be trusted.  He had a strong feeling that Solo was not serious about joining his staff and was merely leading him on.  It would appear that he had been correct.  
  
A shame.  Solo might be beneath him but he was a popular man, and could have been a vital asset in his new leadership position in the Empire.  
  
No matter.  He had already sent members of his security team to deal with Solo and his Wookie companion.  Once they were dead, the last vestiges of serious resistance to his leadership would be wiped out.  He had defeated the mighty Skywalker family, something that the Emperor had never been able to do.  Wiping out an oafish fool like Solo would prove to be no problem whatsoever.  
  
"Leader Fey'lya," Dodonna asked in an impatient tone.  "Are you _now_ ready to speak?"  
  
Fey'lya's mind snapped back to the present.  He looked down upon Dodonna.  His eyes narrowed as he glared at the insolent man.  He had to remember that there were still some who would oppose his leadership.  Men like Dodonna and Councilor A'Kla, who was also present.  However, they would soon learn to do what so many had learned in the past.  They would respect the authority of Borsk Fey'lya.  
  
"Yes, Dodonna," he said, his voice cold.  "You may begin transmission."  
  
He turned away from Dodonna and towards the camera in front of the bridge viewscreen.  It was from there that his address would be broadcast all through out the Rebel fleet.  The light came to life, indicating that the transmission had begun.  Fey'lya smiled warmly towards the camera.  It was time.  
  
"My comrades," Fey'lya said, his voice warm and soothing.  "I stand before you as the new leader of the Rebel Alliance.  I know that this has been a difficult time for all of us.  The Empire has decimated our fleet and we have now fled into the heart of the Outer Rim.  The Death Star, once our greatest fear, has now reemerged over the capital world of Coruscant.  The hope and optimism this great Alliance seemed to once feel now appears to be lost forever.  I won't lie to you; this is our gravest hour."  
  
Fey'lya paused, allowing his words to sink in with the Rebels before he continued.  
  
"But let me assure you, even in our darkest hour hope still exists.  It is a hope that burns brighter then any before it.  For today, under my leadership the Rebel Alliance will…"  
  
Before he could complete his statement the light on the camera disappeared, ending his transmission.  Fey'lya stopped his speech and looked at the camera dumbfounded.  
  
"What happened?" he demanded, glaring down at the technicians below him.  
  
"I don't know, Leader," one of them replied.  "Everything was running smoothly and then the transmission just…died out."  
  
"Then_ fix _it," Fey'lya said.  His voice was calm but inwardly he was seething.  He would not tolerate this for much longer.  
  
The man nodded and he and the other technicians got to work on the controls.  Several seconds passed and the camera was still not functional.  
  
"Well?" Fey'lya asked, his patience almost gone.  
  
"I don't know what's going on, Leader.  It would appear that we are unable to reestablish the link."  
  
Exploding in rage, Fey'lya stormed down the center port and made his way to the technicians' pit.  Shoving the men out of the way, he quickly reviewed the control panel and found that they were correct in their judgment.  They could not reestablish the link.  Frustrated, he slapped on a communications link and spoke into it.  
  
"Communications Control, this is Leader Fey'lya.  I demand that the transmission link be restored to the bridge immediately."  
  
No response.  Fey'lya tried it once again, more belligerent than before.  There was still no response.  Literally fuming in anger, the Bothan decided to open a channel to the security team on Deck Two, which housed the Communication Control room.  
  
"This is Leader Fey'lya.  I want the security team to proceed to Communication Control at once.  Once there, you will restore broadcast capabilities to the bridge.  Is that understood?"  
  
Silence once again reigned on the bridge for a long time.  Finally, a loud crackling static penetrated the communications link.  It was almost impossible to hear anything but a few words could be deciphered.  
  
"…Under attack…blaster fire…Skywalkers have…penetrated…" the voice went silent and all that was left was the crackling static.  
  
Fey'lya's eyes went wide and his body jerked back.  It had been difficult to hear what the security officer had said but he heard one word ever so clearly.  The bridge crew let out a collective gasp, for they had heard the same word as well.  
  
Skywalkers.  They had escaped their imprisonment and were now onboard the _Best_ _Destiny_.  
  
Despite his shock, Fey'lya presented a calm demeanor.  He turned to his operations officer and took a long, reassuring breath before he spoke.  
  
"Chief, I want you to flood decks one through three with neuron gas.  That will be able to stop the Skywalkers before they can get very far."  
  
"Yes, sir," the Chief said.  
  
Fey'lya turned away from the bridge crew and confidently let out a smile.  This would be no problem at all.  They may have broken out of their confinement but in the end it made very little…  
  
"Leader Fey'lya!" the Chief said, breaking the Bothan's thoughts.  "I can't access the gas."  
  
Fey'lya glanced furiously at the man, his body shaking with rage.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Someone has locked out all of the anti-intruder devices on the ship.  They've been encrypted in some kind of code.  I cannot release the gas or initiate any of the defense mechanisms."  
  
"Leader," his communications chief cut in.  "We're are being hailed by hundreds of ships from all over the fleet.  They want to know why the transmission was cut.  What should I tell them?"  
  
Fey'lya didn't answer him.  His mind was focused on what the operations chief had told him.  He knew that there was only one man on the ship that could lock at the anti-intruder defense mechanisms.  He shot a slow and deadly glance in the direction of General Dodonna.  
  
The old man met his glance, standing defiantly before him.  Fey'lya calmly walked towards until he stood face to face with him.  His lips formed in a sneer as he spoke.  
  
"It was you who locked out at command codes.  You were the one who designed the _Best Destiny_ so you are the only one capable of doing such a thing."  
  
Dodonna merely nodded.  
  
"Do you realize what you have done, Dodonna?" Fey'lya said, an eerie calm to his voice.  
  
"Yes, Fey'lya…I realize what I have done."  
  
"That is Leader Fey'lya to you, General!" the Bothan snapped.  
  
"Perhaps it is to some but not to me!" Dodonna responded.  He could see the rage in Fey'lya's eyes.  "You haven't fooled me for a moment, Fey'lya.  I know what you are and what you have done.  You are a traitor and a servant to the Emperor!"  
  
"General," Fey'lya said, assuming a position of authority.  "You are an important, respected man in the Alliance.  So I will allow you this one opportunity.  Stand down, and release the anti-intruder defense mechanism immediately, and I will be willing to forget this incident."  
  
"I will not!" Dodonna said defiantly.  "I have spent my entire career living up to the values they taught me at the Academy.  Strength and honor, neither of which you possess.  Most important of all, they taught me about loyalty.  I do not recognize your authority, Fey'lya.  The only authority I recognize is that of the true leader of the Rebel Alliance, Princess Leia Organa."  
  
Fey'lya remained locked in his glare with Dodonna for a long time.  Finally, to the surprise of everyone on the bridge, the Bothan laughed and turned away from Dodonna.  He walked several feet away from him and then turned back around to face the old general.  
  
"But of course, General."  With blinding speed, Fey'lya reached into his uniform jacket and pulled out a blaster.  He pointed it straight at Dodonna and fired.  
  
The first shot hit Dodonna in the stomach, doubling him over.  The second shot hit him in the left shoulder, jerking him backwards.  Fey'lya fired two more shots into Dodonna's chest.  The old man flew backwards, his body crashing to the floor.  There, his body lay limp and motionless, pools of red blood emerging from it.  
  
The bridge crew looked on in stunned silence.  Even Fey'lya's own allies could not believe what he had just done.  Fey'lya simply put his blaster away and turned to face the crew.  He pointed an accusing finger over at Dodonna's lifeless body.  
  
"That man was a traitor.  He betrayed our Alliance, just as the Skywalkers have.  This treachery will no longer be tolerated."  
  
Fey'lya turned to his communications chief and spoke.  
  
"Inform the fleet that we are experiencing technical difficulties with our transmission due to the Yaneth Nebula.  Inform them that we will restore transmission as soon as possible."  
  
The communications chief nodded and quickly got to work.  Fey'lya turned to face his security chief.  "Chief Kuralla'lya!"  
  
"Sir!"  
  
"I want you and a full security force to take care of this insurrection immediately.  You are to use any force necessary to stop them.  The traitor Skywalkers and all who support them will be destroyed once and for all."  
  
"Yes, Leader!"  
  
In a matter of moments, the bridge crew resumed their responsibilities.  Chief Kuralla'lya and his security team exited the bridge and prepared to meet the enemy threat.  Borsk Fey'lya walked back up the center port and sat down on the commander's chair, his hands firmly grasping the arm rests.  His face bore a cool and confident expression.  
  
So what if the Skywalkers had escaped?  They were skilled and crafty individuals.  They couldn't have gotten very far in the galaxy if they were not.  This entire incident was too be expected and Fey'lya knew that there was nothing at all to worry about.  
  
Yet despite this, he could not help his hands from trembling.  
  
  
Luke leapt through the air and came down feet first upon two Bothan soldiers.  They hit the ground with a thud.  Another Bothan turned towards Luke, only to be slashed across the chest by the young Jedi's lightsaber.  The remaining two Bothan soldiers raised their weapons and opened fire.  Luke swung his lightsaber round and round.  The green blade was a blur of motion as it blocked the deadly blaster fire and returned it back to the Bothans.  The two soldiers' bodies crumbled lifeless to the floor.  
  
With the deck cleared, Luke signaled for the rest to follow.  Han, Leia, Amidala, and Chewie rushed forward with him as they prepared to ascend to another deck on the _Best Destiny.  _They were about halfway towards their main target, the bridge.  It was there that Borsk Fey'lya and his cronies were located.  It was vital that they stop Fey'lya and take command once again of the fleet.  Time was running out and if they didn't hurry, they knew that all hope would be lost.  
  
As the terminal doors to Deck Six swung open, Han moved closer to Luke and whispered in his ear.  
  
"You know you're getting pretty good with that saber, kid."  
  
Luke looked at Han and shrugged.  
  
"Ah, it's just a lot of simple tricks and nonsense."  
  
Han laughed and the four of them exited the terminal and straight into a squad of Bothan soldiers.  The Bothans opened fire as soon as they saw the five of them.  Luke and Leia instantly raised their lightsabers to deflect the blasts.  They saw two of the Bothans fall, but the rest of the blasts went wide.  The Bothans had been anticipating them and had already taken cover in the various rooms and passageways of Deck Six.  
  
Han, Amidala, and Chewie had quickly moved to take cover in the side passage next to the turbolift.  They returned fire, their blasts having difficulty striking their targets.  Luke and Leia stood their ground, continuing to deflect the blaster fire, which was increasing rapidly.  
  
"Is there another way out?" Amidala asked between blasts.  
  
"Only through those soldiers!" Leia shouted as she narrowly deflected two more blasts.  
  
Just as the soldiers were beginning to overwhelm them, a new wave of blaster fire erupted.  It wasn't aimed at them; as a matter of fact it wasn't even coming from their direction.  The Bothan soldiers turned around only to be dropped by this new wave of fire.  So much blaster power was erupting that the deck was filling with smoke.  When the smoke had cleared, the Bothans were down and the smiling figures of Lando and Sylvn, along with Wedge and more than a dozen soldiers stepped forward.  
  
"Why is it we always have to bail you people out?" Lando asked, unable to hold back a grin.  
  
"We were just keeping things in order until you guys finally got here," Han answered.  
  
"What's happening?" Leia asked.  
  
"Our forces have managed to capture the top five decks," Sylvn said.  "The only one that remains is the bridge."  
  
"And the Alliance Council?"  
  
"They are being kept inside the war room until further notice," Sylvn answered.  "Needless to say, they're not to happy about it."  
  
"Serves them right," Han said, recharging his blaster.  
  
"Our strategy is simple now," Amidala said.  "We capture the bridge and prevent Fey'lya from escaping."  
  
"But how are we going to get him to admit his guilt?" Luke asked.  
  
"I wouldn't worry, Luke," Sylvn said.  "Threepio and Artoo are taking care of that."  
  
Luke wasn't sure what the droids were planning but that would have to wait.  Leia signaled for them to continue and they moved swiftly from deck to deck as they made their way to the bridge.  Subduing Fey'lya's forces on the bridge deck proved to be little problem for the group.  With that completed, they made their way to the bridge doors.  
  
The bridge was sealed off by a thick piece of silver metal.  Leia knew that there was no way to overcome the internal security measures of the bridge and open the door.  Luke approached the doors and placed both of his hands on them.  He closed his eyes and leaned his head backwards.  
  
"This metal is very thick," Luke said.  Even our lightsabers will have a difficult time cutting through it."  
"Then what are we suppose to do, Luke?" Han asked impatiently.  
  
Luke turned to Leia and gave her a knowing look.  Leia smiled.  
  
"Use the Force."  
  
  
"Leader, we've just lost contact with Deck Eleven."  
  
"No response to our latest hail to security team four."  
  
"Leader Fey'lya, we've lost contact with the Bothan flagship."  
  
Fey'lya heard each and every one of these commands but refused to respond.  Instead, he had spent the last few minutes pacing nervously around the bridge.  His heartbeat increased; his sense of anxiety grew at an astounding rate.  
  
He was beginning to come to terms with the terrible truth that he had learned.  The Skywalkers had escaped and they were aboard the ship.  Worst of all, they were after _him_.  Fey'lya had always been able to outwit every single opponent.  It was he who would strike with such velocity that his enemies were beaten before they knew what hit him.  It had been a philosophy that he lived by nearly his entire life.  It brought him great power and it had never failed.  Until now.  
  
The Skywalkers would not go away so easily.  They weren't the spineless cowards that the Imperial bureaucrats were.  They weren't the naïve fools that many in the Alliance leadership were.  No, they were much stronger then he had given them credit for.  You could catch them but you couldn't hold them.  In the end, they would find a way through the treachery and the evil that was thrown against them and emerge victorious.  Soon, they would make their way through the bridge and destroy him…  
  
_No!_  
  
Fey'lya vigorously shook his head, clearing his mind of these thoughts.  He took a deep breath, and then another.  The Skywalkers would _not_ defeat him.  He was Borsk Fey'lya, leader of the Rebel Alliance.  Sure, the Skywalkers had managed to capture a few decks on his ship but they would never make it to the bridge.  He had had the bridge sealed off and even if they could break through, he had more then enough armed security to deal with them.  
  
Once this futile insurrection was destroyed, he would resume his speech.  Then the Empire would come and destroy the Rebels once and for all.  Once he was free of these foolish idealists, he would take his place as the galaxy's most powerful warlord.  The thought brought a legitimate smile to his wicked face.  
  
Yes, he was Borsk Fey'lya.  No one would ever defeat…  
  
Suddenly, a explosion erupted on the bridge.  The fury of it rocked the bridge and caused Fey'lya to stumble backwards.  He grabbed onto a handrail, preventing himself from falling.  When he pulled himself to his feet, he looked in the direction where the explosion had come from.  
  
The door was completely gone.   A dark cloud of smoke replaced it.  Suddenly, two blades of light ignited, breaking through the smoke.  Fey'lya's eyes went wide as he saw the sight of Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa, along with more then a dozen allies charging onto the bridge, lightsabers and blasters blazing away.  The Bothan had no time to give an order as he dove behind a communication console, narrowly missing a blaster shot intended for his head.  
  
In mere seconds, the bridge descended into a full-scale war zone.  Blaster fire erupted from every side as the two parties fought for control of the Rebel Alliance.  The war had finally come, and it threatened to cause the destruction of all they fought and died for.  
  
Luke and Leia took the initiative.  Working almost as one, they leapt toward Fey'lya's security force.  Almost effortlessly, they deflected the blaster fire that came their way.  The blasts were sent back to the Bothan force, many of them dropping instantly.  The two young Jedi made certain that the blaster fire they deflected did not strike any equipment or consoles on the bridge.  They either returned to their attended targets or smashed harmlessly into a barren space on the wall.  
  
The Bothan team could no longer take the barrage of blaster fire that the Jedi were sending back into their direction.  The team quickly broke, scattering across the bridge.  They attempted to find cover behind the various tactical consoles.  From there, it would make it much more difficult to be fired upon.  
  
Han and Amidala quickly seized on this, gunning down several of the Bothans before they could find cover.  Still, many of the Bothans were able to take a defensive position behind the main operations console.  If any damage would befall on it, the effects would likely destroy the _Best Destiny_.  
  
This did little to discourage Chewbacca.  Unable to open fire, he threw down his bowcaster and let out a mighty, room-shaking roar.  As his comrades battled a new wave of Bothan soldiers that had entered the bridge, he charged the hidden Bothans like a stampeding bantha.  The Bothans, members of Fey'lya's personal security force tried in vain to cut him down but Chewie crashed into them with a furious force.  
  
Unleashing his warrior instinct, Chewbacca pounded away on the Bothan officers.  Mighty blows from each hand downed one Bothan after another.  Several of them found themselves flying high through the air and crashing painfully to the ground.  Chewie took the heads of two of the officers and slammed them together.  One Bothan foolishly sought to charge the Wookie and run him down.  A powerful kick from Chewie dropped him straight to the ground.  
  
The last remaining security officer withdrew his blaster and pointed it in the Wookie's direction.  Chewie slapped it out of his hand, sending it sailing across the room.  Undeterred, the Bothan then pulled out a vibro-blade and swung it at him.  Chewbacca sidestepped the deadly blade and grabbed the Bothan by the neck and by the waist.  He lifted him up in the air and proceeded to slam him down across his knee.  The crack of the Bothans spine could be heard throughout the entire bridge.  With his enemies defeated, Chewbacca turned to the last remaining Bothan in his sight.  
  
Borsk Fey'lya's jaw dropped as he saw the awesome sight of an angry Wookie staring at him from across the bridge.  A chill went up his spine as the Wookie charged him, determined to tear him limb from limb.  Fey'lya managed to pull his blaster out of his uniform jacket but before he could do anything, Chewbacca tackled him to the ground.  Fey'lya felt the wind knocked out of him as his body slammed to the ground.  
  
Fey'lya tried to get to his feet but one of Chewbacca's massive hands grabbed him by the throat and held him down.  The Bothan struggled frantically as Chewie bared his fangs.  Fey'lya knew from his studies of the Wookie species that showing one's fangs was an ominous sign.  Sure enough, Chewbacca raised his other hand and prepared to deliver the deathblow upon Borsk Fey'lya.  
  
Just before Chewie's hand could strike Fey'lya, four Bothans tackled him.  Chewbacca was knocked off of Fey'lya and sent to the ground.  The Bothan officers swarmed around the Wookie, attempting to find some way to subdue the furious Wookie.  Freed from certain death, Borsk Fey'lya quickly rose to his feet.  Grabbing a nearby blaster, he ran towards the emergency turbolift.  
  
  
Several meters away, Han saw the Bothan attempting to flee the bridge.  Blasting the guard in front of him, he ran towards the fleeing Bothan.  He watched as Fey'lya dove into the turbolift and slapped the control panel.  
  
"Fey'lya!" Han screamed as he pointed his blaster at the Bothan.  Before he could fire, the turbolift doors closed.  Han cursed under his breath, furious at himself for losing a clear shot at the Bothan.  He quickly surveyed the situation on the bridge.  Leia and company had everything well in hand as they began to finish off the last of Fey'lya's conspirators.  With that knowledge secured, Han ran towards the nearest turbolift and slapped the control panel.  
  
A hand reached out and prevented the doors from closing.  Han aimed his blaster at the person responsible, expecting him to be one of the Bothan's allies.  Instead, he saw Lando raise his arms in the air.  
  
"Hey, hey!" he said.  Han cursed again and lowered his weapon.  Lando quickly ran inside, the doors closing behind him.  The turbolift shifted and they were on its way.  
  
"Don't ever do that again," Han said.  
  
"Sorry, old buddy," Lando said.  "But I saw Fey'lya escape.  There's no way I'm letting that creep get away so easily."  Lando stopped and looked at Han.  "Where are we heading anyway?"  
  
"To the only place that Fey'lya could go now," Han said.  "The hanger deck."  
  
Lando nodded, saying nothing.  Both men knew that even though Fey'lya's army had been defeated, so long as he remained free the danger wasn't over yet.  The Bothan likely had something left up his sleeve and Han would stop him before he could expose it.  
  
No matter what.  
  
  
As soon as the doors opened, Fey'lya ran out of the turbolift.  Dodging blaster fire and pieces of debris, he frantically made his way to the hanger deck.  Despite the fury going on around him, it paled in comparison to the fury within his very being.  
  
The Skywalkers had driven him from power.  They had fought their way to the bridge had managed to regain control of the Alliance.  Organa and her brother had defeated his forces with ease.  Solo's Wookie companion had nearly mauled him to death and he had been fortunate to escape with his life.  
  
Fey'lya gritted his teeth as he made his way down a long corridor.  He rarely had ever lost before in his life but he was doing so now.  He _hated_ to lose.  The thought of the Skywalkers getting the better of him filled the Bothan with an intense rage.  He was so close to completing his plan.  He had held the Rebel Alliance in the palm of his hand, ready to deliver them straight into the hands of the Empire.  Ultimate power was within his reach.  Despite his current situation, he would not allow the Skywalkers to stop him now.  
  
If he could just get to the hanger deck, his plan could still come to fruition.  He could get a hold of a shuttle or a fighter and get to another ship in the fleet.  He still had his loyal supporters.  Once he was on a friendly vessel, he could order an attack on the _Best Destiny.  _It would plunge the Alliance fleet into chaos and distract them from the approaching Imperial attack.  His vessel would be ordered out of the fleet at the last moment while the Empire disposed of the remnants of the Rebel fleet.   It would be as if none of this had ever occurred.  
  
_Yes.  That is exactly what will happen.  I still will emerge from this victorious and even greater than I already am._  
  
Fey'lya rounded the corridor that led straight to the hanger deck.  Before him were the doors, carefully being guarded by a Rebel soldier.  The soldier saw Fey'lya and raised his rifle.  Before he could fire a single shot, the Bothan fired his own blaster and killed the Rebel.  His body slammed against the doors and slumped to the ground.  
  
With the soldier taken care of, Fey'lya walked calmly over to the hanger deck doors.  The doors were sealed off, blocking his entry to the deck.  The Bothan laughed at the display.  Getting through these doors would be no problem whatsoever.  
  
"Computer.  This is Borsk Fey'lya, Leader of the Rebel Alliance," Fey'lya said confidently.  The computer in front of the hanger deck roared to life, anticipating his next command.  
  
Fey'lya smiled.  "Override the hanger deck security seal.  Authorization Fey'lya Omicron one, one, three, eight."  
  
"Command denied," the computer said, utterly emotionless.  
  
Fey'lya glared sharply at the computer.  "Computer, override the hanger deck security seal.  This is Borsk Fey'lya speaking!"  
  
"Command denied," the computer repeated once again.  
  
Fey'lya didn't need to ask again.  He quickly realized that the Skywalkers and their allies had already managed to revoke his security access.  The ships droids had much more authority then he did at the moment.  
  
_This is of no concern.  There are still ways to gain access to the ship._  
  
Struggling to contain his anger, Fey'lya took his blaster out and slammed the butt of it into the control panel.  The plating on the controls popped off, revealing its wiry insides.  Fey'lya quickly got to work on the circuitry.  He knew enough about mechanics that he could jerry-rig the door open.  
  
Fey'lya took the red wire that controlled the opening of the door and the yellow wire that controlled the back-up power distributed on the deck.  He merely had to connect the two together and the doors would swing open.  It was only a matter of time now.  
  
Fey'lya connected the two wires together, expecting the doors to open.  Instead, it caused a large spark to jump out.  Fey'lya jerked back, dropping the two wires.  Seconds later, the klaxons blared out all over the deck, showering him with an incriminating red light.  It was followed by alarms, the noise bouncing off of the decks.  
  
Fey'lya looked around, his entire body trembling in rage.  They had _already_ managed to restore the ships anti-intruder mechanisms.  They were in complete control of the ship now and as the warning klaxons and alarms rang out, a terrible realization dawned on Fey'lya.  He was beaten.  There was no way he could escape now.  He had truly failed for the first time in his life.  His long-awaited plan…his dreams to obtain ultimate power were now gone.  Fey'lya had thought he had out-smarted and the mighty Skywalkers but he was wrong.  They were much stronger then he had ever been.  He could see that now so clearly.  Soon, they would take command of the fleet and turn their fury on him.  He would be destroyed!  
  
His rage boiled over as Fey'lya let out a loud, furious scream.  His hands curled up in fists and he slammed them against the hanger deck.  He continued to scream as his fists slammed against the door again and again.  He began kicking the doors, much like a child throwing a temper tantrum.  With all his might, he slammed his head into the doors.  His body slumped to the ground; his head buried in the door.  He was on the verge of hyperventilating; his mind lost in his own private world of despair.  He could not accept it was all over.  
  
A lethal volley of blaster fire struck the hanger doors, narrowly missing Fey'lya's head.  The Bothan's mind snapped alert as he turned around and saw another Rebel soldier, a Sullustian, charging him.  The soldier had murderous intent in his eyes as he fired away, attempting to strike the Bothan down.  
  
Moving quickly, Fey'lya dove away from the blaster fire.  As he did so, he pulled his blaster out of his jacket and fired.  The first shot went wide.  The second and third blasts hit their mark, striking the Sullustian in the chest and the face.  The soldier's body immediately fell to the ground as Fey'lya made his way to his feet.  
  
Dusting himself off, Fey'lya walked over to the body of the dead soldier.  As he looked at the lifeless form, a devious smile crossed his face.  
  
It wasn't over yet.  
  
He had been such a fool not to realize this earlier.  Even with the hanger deck closed off, there was still one section left on this deck that he could go.  At this moment, it would not be so heavily crowded.  He could easily make his way in there and carry out his duty to the Empire.  
  
_Yes, yes of course!_  
  
Picking up the dead soldier's blaster rifle, he sprinted out of the area of the hanger deck.  As he did so, his mind was focused on his new plan.  
  
If it was successful…_when_ it was successful, all would be right.  He would turn defeat into victory once again in his illustrious career.  He would not live to see the outcome of his success.  
  
But then again…neither would the Skywalkers.  
  
  



	13. Chapter 13

**_IN THE HANDS OF THE FORCE_**_  
_**(_Part 13_)  
**by **Darth Pipes** and **ami-padme  
**joesw77@aol.com, ami_padme@yahoo.com  
  


Han and Lando stormed down the halls of Deck One, following the loud, deafening sound of the alarms.  The two men blasted their way through the last remnants enemy resistance and wreckage to reach the last corridor on the deck.  They turned it, hoping to find Borsk Fey'lya in the hands of their allies.  
  
Instead, all they found were the bodies of two dead soldiers lying near the sealed off hanger deck doors.  The Bothan was nowhere in sight.  
  
"Where are the rest of the soldiers?" Lando asked, turning to Han.  
  
"I don't know," Han answered.  "Probably too busy talking care of Fey'lya's cronies."  
  
"Then what about…" Lando began.  
  
Han placed a hand in front of him, silencing Lando.  Wasting little time, he walked over to the nearest computer terminal towards the end of the hall.  He punched in several commands and waited for it to respond.  It did, flashing a large, red beacon.  
  
"Computer, this is General Solo.  Request security access."  
  
The computer took a moment to confirm the command.  When it was finished, it beeped its response as affirmative.  
  
Han grinned.  It would appear that Leia's officers had already gained access to the main computer on the _Best Destiny_.  He now had his security access returned to him.  
  
"Computer," Han said.  "Find the current location of Borsk Fey'lya.  Limit search to this deck only."  
  
The computer beeped affirmative and began its search.  Lando walked up to Han and stood beside him, watching as the computer displayed various images on the deck.  
  
"Shouldn't you expand your search?" Lando asked.  
  
Han shook his head.  "This is the only deck that allows a person to get off a ship.  Fey'lya may be blocked from the hanger deck right now but he's still here.  I know it."  
  
The computer continued flashing various images before him.  The security cameras located all over the deck had taken each shot.  Again and again, the images turned up nothing.  Finally, after several minutes one of the images remained frozen on the screen.  The blurry image of a man dressed in regal clothing caught Han and Lando's eyes immediately.  
  
"Computer, maximize image in the center of the screen," Han ordered.  
  
The computer did as it was told.  The size of the image doubled and while it remained blurry, the image was clear enough to confirm the two men's suspicions.  
  
"Fey'lya" Han mumbled under his breath.  "Computer, where was this image taken?"  
  
"Main engineering," the computer answered, its voice lacking any emotion.  
  
Han and Lando exchanged looks of concern.  They knew that the staff during the invasion likely abandoned engineering.  If Fey'lya was in there all by himself…  
  
Wasting no time, Han and Lando sprinted desperately towards main engineering.  They closed the gap between the halls quickly, running faster than they had ever run before.  As they approached the hall that lead to engineering, blaster fire erupted.  A pair of Bothan soldiers was guarding the door.  Seeing Han and Lando, they immediately opened fire.  
  
Han and Lando fired back.  Lando's initial shot hit the first Bothan, killing him instantly.  The second Bothan dropped to a knee and took aim at Lando.  Before he could fire Han's blast hit him between the eyes.  
  
Lando looked over to Han and smiled.  "Just like old times, huh?  
  
Han grinned back.  Good old Lando…he had never truly changed.  
  
The two men moved past the dead soldiers and made their ways to the engineering doors.  Han slapped the controls, attempting to open them.  Nothing happened.  
  
"Stand back," Lando said, drawing his blaster.  "When I get this open, we'll charge into the room and get Fey'lya."  
  
Han nodded.  "Watch it, Lando.  We have to be careful where we fire.  We don't want to end up blowing up the ship across the sector."  
  
Lando nodded.  Han took position on the opposite side of the doors.  Lando took a deep breath and fired at the control panel.  It exploded, opening the doors.  
  
Han instantly charged into the room, quickly followed by Lando.  The large room was eerily quiet.  Han's suspicion that the room was empty seemed to be true.  There was no sign of Fey'lya whatsoever.  The only thing out of the ordinary was a large amount of steam that was flooding the room and casting a white vale over the main engines.  
  
_That's odd,_ Han thought.  The only time that amount of steam was present was when…was when a system was overloading.  Han looked over at Lando, who he could tell was thinking the same exact thing.  It appeared as if Fey'lya was playing his final hand.  They could waste no more time now.  
  
As Han and Lando prepared to move out, the silence was broken by a loud crash.  Han and Lando turned to face it, blasters drawn.  What they saw were the dead bodies of two of the engineering officers.  They had been killed by blaster fire.  From a quick examination of the bodies, it appeared as if it had happened recently.  It took no time to figure out who was responsible for it.  
  
"I can see you, General Solo!" Borsk Fey'lya's voice called out.  
  
Han and Lando snapped to attention, searching around frantically for the Bothan.  They could not see him anywhere as the large vale of steam continued to engulf engineering.  This caused Fey'lya to laugh.  
  
"Don't waste your time, humans.  You will not find me."  
  
"I'd expect a coward like you to stay hiding, Fey'lya!" Han called out.  "Just like you did when the Empire attacked the Alliance on Sullust.  It was you who betrayed us!"  
  
The Bothan laughed once more.  Han and Lando attempted to find out where his voice was coming from but the steam was making it impossible now.  
  
"I did what I had to do, Solo!" Fey'lya said, his voice turning deadly.  "I would rather rule the dark side than serve in the light."  
  
"You're not going to rule anything now," Han said.  "It's over.  Leia's has taken command of the _Best Destiny_.  Your plan is finished."  
  
"I beg to differ," Fey'lya said.  "As you have probably guessed from all the steam, an overload is in progress.  I have opened the anti-matter containment unit and flooded it into your main engines.  The end result will cause the _Best Destiny_ to be destroyed!"  
  
"So will you!" Lando said.  "Then you will never be able to obtain the power you seek."  
  
"True," Fey'lya answer.  "I will die but so will the accursed Skywalkers…and so will the Rebellion.  You see the Empire will be arriving very shortly.  Without any of you alive to warn them, they will be wiped out.  The only evidence of my betrayal is aboard this ship.  When it is destroyed, so to will be the last hope to warn the Rebels of there appending doom."  
  
Fey'lya laughed once again.  "While I won't be alive to see it, my greatness will continue to go on.  I will be remembered as the man who brought an end to the Galactic Civil War.  The Empire will honor me as a martyr and a patriot.  They will celebrate my life and my sacrifice.  Statues bearing my person will be erected throughout the galaxy.  Great institutions will be named after me.  Children will grow up learning the life of the man who did what the Emperor and Darth Vader…or Anakin Skywalker, could not do.  Bring order to the galaxy.  Even in death, I will have the final victory over all who opposed me!"  
  
Silence reigned for several moments before Han and Lando burst out laughing.  
  
"Fey'lya, you stupid bastard!" Han said between laughs.  "If you actually believe that, you're even more pathetic then I ever thought.  You're not going win anything…I'm going to make sure of that personally.  
  
"I knew that you would say that, Solo," Fey'lya said.  "I must admit…I underestimated you.  I thought you little more than an oafish fool incapable of leadership.  But I was wrong.  It is because of you and the Skywalkers that I will not be taking my place as a galactic ruler.  But I will take great comfort in knowing that all the people you care about will be destroyed in a matter of minutes.  And I will take _great_ pleasure in killing you myself."  
  
Fey'lya's voice finally fell silent.  Han and Lando continued to push on, desperately trying to get to the primary console.  They had to stop the overload before it destroyed the ship and they would have to stop Fey'lya.  
  
The steam continued to pour into the room.  The fury of it all was beginning to overwhelm Han and Lando, making it nearly impossible to see what was around them.  
  
This provided the perfect opportunity for Borsk Fey'lya to emerge from the white veil unnoticed.  Bothan eyes were much stronger then humans and could see through the thick steam with little difficulty.  It took Fey'lya only a few moments to find Han Solo.  The Corellian was fighting his way through the steam, virtually blind to what was around him.  
  
Fey'lya drew his blaster and pointed it at Han.  Once the Corellian was in his firing range, Fey'lya smiled and squeezed the trigger…  
  
  
Lando looked around the engineering room anxiously.  The thick veil of steam furiously lashed out at him, making it difficult to see.  He could still make out Han's image, standing only a few feet away from him.  However, the main engineering console was nowhere in site and that is where Lando knew that it what they needed to find.  
  
Time was of the essence now.  If enough anti-matter was poured into the main engines, it would overload the engines and destroy the ship.  There was also the matter of Fey'lya, who was present somewhere in this room.  Fey'lya may have lost everything but Lando knew that the Bothan was a gambler.  No matter how much he lost, he would keep coming back.  He was willing to lose the last thing he had, his life, in order to come out a winner in this situation.  In Fey'lya's sick mind, he still had something to gain in the long run and he would do anything it took to make it possible.  
  
The sweat pouring down Lando's face was beginning to run into his eyes, virtually blinding him.  The heat generated by the steam was beginning to take his toll on him.  He was tiring and felt like his out on his feet.  He began to stagger backwards, uncertain of where he was going.  He looked around him once again.  He could still see Han and the thick cloud around him.  It was long and endless.  However, he could also see movement, as if the steam itself was changing direction and making its way closer to him.  
  
_The steam was changing direction…impossible!_  
  
Lando shook his head vigorously, attempting to shake his head clear.  This was ridiculous.  The intense heat was probably causing him to see things that weren't there.  With his free hand he wiped the sweat from his eyes, clearing them.  His vision returning to him, he once again looked out into the steam.  It was still there, hanging over the engineering room like the stars in the sky.  But now, he could clearly see a person moving rapidly through it.  
  
Lando squinted, attempting to get a better look.  But the person was gone.  Lando looked around frantically.  Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a blaster materialize from out of nowhere.  Lando was prepared to dodge for cover but he quickly realized that the blaster wasn't aimed at him.  It was instead aimed at…  
  
"Han!"  
  
Lando sprinted towards his friend.  The sound of a blaster erupted a second later.  Moving faster than he had ever moved before he shoved Han out of the way.  The blaster bolt then struck Lando with lethal force, sending him crashing to the ground.  His body remained there, completely motionless.  
  
  
Han had barely reacted to hearing his name when he found himself shoved to the ground.  He crashed to the floor, hitting it with a thud.  Han quickly pulled himself to his feet, shaking off the pain the fall had caused him.  He suddenly realized that he was missing something.  His blaster was gone.  
  
Han turned from side to side, looking for his blaster.  The steam was still forming a thick cloud around him, making it difficult to see what was in front of him.  He remembered now that he had dropped the blaster when Lando had…  
  
_Lando!_  
  
Lando had pushed him out of the way after he had heard an explosion.  
  
_No, not an explosion.  A blaster was fired._  
  
Han now intensified his search, frantically looking for Lando.  He couldn't risk calling out to his friend.  Fey'lya was likely still in engineering.  The Bothan would want to make sure that he had finished his job.  He crawled on the floor, searching his arms out as far as he could.  He found that the further he went down, the easier it was for him to see.  
  
As Han crawled up beside a computer console, he could vaguely make out across from him.  He squinted and could see that the outline was that of a person.  It was Lando.  He was lying motionless on the floor.  Han could make out a spatter of blood upon his person.  He couldn't make out whether or not he was breathing but if he was, it was probably very faint.  
  
Han felt his stomach sink.  He knew his friend was in trouble yet there was nothing he could do.  If he didn't reverse the flow of the anti-matter, the _Best Destiny_ would be destroyed.  So to would be the Rebel Alliance.  He had to move on…even if it meant Lando's life.  
  
Before Han could act, the steam around him began to dissipate.  He took his eyes off of Lando and searched the area around him.  Right in front of his very eyes was the form of Borsk Fey'lya.  The Bothan's back was to him as he too was exploring his surroundings.  But Han could clearly see the blaster rifle in his hand…the same blaster he had shot Lando with.  
  
The sight of Fey'lya filled the Corellian with rage.  In that moment, he remembered all the Bothan's treachery.  He remembered all of the lives that were lost when Fey'lya conspired with the Empire.  In a short amount of time, Borsk Fey'lya had nearly destroyed all that the Alliance had worked and suffered to achieve.  But the one thing that stuck in Han's mind the most was how Fey'lya tried to hurt the people that Han cared about the most.  Leia, Luke and now Lando, who Fey'lya might have just killed.  
  
_You Bothan, son of a bitch! You not going to get away with it this time_.  
  
Seething in anger, Han slowly rose from the floor.  He launched himself at Fey'lya, determined to destroy him once and for all.  The Bothan turned around just in time for Han to tackle him straight to the ground.  They slammed to the ground and the struggle was on.  
  
Fey'lya tried to fire his weapon but Han grabbed his hand.  He slammed it down to the ground repeatedly, causing him to drop it.  Neutralizing Fey'lya's advantage, Han pulled the two of them to their feet and punched the Bothan across the face.  
  
Fey'lya staggered backwards, as Han quickly took the advantage.  He charged Fey'lya and connected with another right to the jaw.  A left hook, further staggering the Bothan, followed this.  
  
Fey'lya fired back.  He threw a sloppy right hand that Han easily ducked.  The Corellian buried a fist into his stomach, doubling him over.  He followed it up with three more punches to the face, dropping Fey'lya to the ground.  Han grabbed him, lifting him off his feet and flung him into a nearby wall.  Fey'lya recovered and tried to get away.  He threw a left hook at Han, which he easily managed to sidestep.  He grabbed the Bothan's arm, pulled him forward, and then swung him back against the wall.  The momentum carried the Bothan off his feet and his body slammed against the floor with a loud thud.  
  
He cried out in pain as Han landed an elbow to his face.  A cut formed above Fey'lya's left eyebrow and the blood began to trickle out.  Seeing the cut, Han landed two more punches, drawing more blood out of the Bothan.  He then pounded away at his body, doubling him over once again.  He scored with another left, this one to Fey'lya's head.  Fey'lya staggered away from Han and tried to escape.  Instead, he was met with a kick to the chest that sent him spiraling over a computer console.  He landed on his stomach and remained lying there.  
  
Han looked to press his advantage on the fallen Fey'lya.  He jumped over the computer console and grabbed the Bothan by the shoulder.  In an act of desperation the Bothan suddenly spun around.  He kicked a surprised Han in the groin.  The Corellian screamed out in pain and staggered backwards.  He slumped against a wall, trying to shake off the effects of the kick.  
  
Now it was Fey'lya's time to attack.  Moving with surprising quickness, he grabbed Han off of wall and flung him into a nearby engineering console.  The compartments exploded as Han's body slammed into it.  
  
Fey'lya grabbed him by his shirt and slammed a fist across his jaw.  Han managed to stand his ground.  Fey'lya responded by unloading a series of punches on the Corellian, finally managing to rock him.  A palm shot sent Han crashing into the wall.  Before the Bothan could press his advantage, Han suddenly charged.  But this time, Fey'lya was ready.  He caught Han in a headlock, stopping him in his tracks.  He landed three knees to his stomach, taking the wind out from under him.  
  
Releasing the headlock, Fey'lya slammed a left cross across Han's jaw.  It proceeded to split the Corellian's lip open.  He gave the Bothan a bloody smile and he absorbed another fist to the jaw.  
  
Looking to change his attack, Fey'lya stepped back and delivered a spin kick.  Han managed to duck it but Fey'lya legs quickly shot back and connected with Han's eye.  This nearly dropped him, as he fell back and grabbed at his eye.  Fey'lya took advantage of this and kicked him in his exposed stomach.  Han dropped to his knees with the wind knocked out of him.  
  
Fey'lya got behind him and wrapped his arm around the man's throat.  Han's hands instantly grabbed at the Bothan's arm, trying to prevent him from locking in the hold.  Fey'lya delivered a sharp knee to Han's ribs, causing him to drop his hands and allowing the Bothan to lock in the chokehold.  Fey'lya squeezed with all of his might as Han desperately attempted to break free.  He struck Fey'lya in the stomach with an elbow, weakening his grasp.  
  
Fey'lya sensed that he would not be able to hold it much longer.  He began to drag Han across the room.  Still trying to break free, Han could see where Fey'lya was leading him.  He was only a few feet from the deadly electrocables.  They were responsible for charging the massive engineering room with the electricity it needed to carry out it's various duties.  One touch of those cables would cause a person to be brutally electrocuted.  Han's eyes went wide.  That was what Fey'lya had in store for him.  
  
Fey'lya inched closer to the cables, his lock on Han still firm.  As they came within ten feet, Han reached out with his foot and locked in on a console.  Fey'lya pulled at him furiously but Han refused to budge.  As the Bothan continued to struggle, Han finally managed to free his neck of Fey'lya's arm.  Moving quickly, he sunk his teeth into Fey'lya's arm.  
  
Fey'lya screamed in pain as Han's teeth buried themselves deeper into his flesh.  Furiously, he landed a backhand blow to Solo's neck, extracting the Corellian from his arm.  Fey'lya grabbed his injured arm and surveyed it.  He could see the marks on his fur and the blood that began to pour out.  He then glared at Han furiously and kicked at him.  
  
But Han was ready.  He caught Fey'lya's leg and threw him backwards.  The Bothan landed on the back of his head.  Han sprung to his feet and once again charged the fallen Bothan.  Fey'lya sidestepped him and kicked Han in the back, sending him crashing into another console.  Han sprang up once more with a stream of blood coming down the side of his face.  He was wobbling from side to side, barely able to keep his balance.  It appeared as if he was out on his feet.  
  
This provided the perfect opportunity for Fey'lya.  Han's back was turned to him and he waited patiently for him to turn around.  When he did so, Fey'lya delivered a powerful blow to his head.  Han fell to the ground and remained lying there.  
  
Fey'lya shook his head and took a long, labored breath.  It took him a while but he managed to regain his bearings.  He looked around him and found that the steam was beginning to flood into the massive room once more.  He smiled.  In only a matter of minutes, the engines would overload and the _Best Destiny_ would be destroyed.  His great victory was almost here.  
  
Still, there was only one thing left for him to accomplish.  He looked at the fallen body of Han Solo and snorted in disgust.  The man still lived.  Fey'lya knew he couldn't die peacefully unless he personally killed Solo.  He wanted the man to die in pain.  He wanted him to be able to realize that Borsk Fey defeated him and that he had been unable to save the ones that he loved.  Only that stood in the way of a satisfying victory for him.  
  
Looking around him, Fey'lya saw a series of bars near the main engineering console.  Fey'lya walked over and surveyed the bars.  He selected the biggest one he could find.  The bar was pure metal and was nearly two meters in length.    
  
_This one will do quite nicely._  
  
Swinging the bar from side to side, he walked over to where Han was.  The Corellian was conscious and struggling to get to feet.  Fey'lya grabbed him with his free hand and flung him against a nearby engineering station.  Han lay against it, barely moving.  Fey'lya took his time as he measured him with the steel bar.  When he was satisfied with where he could get the best shot, he raised the bar over his shoulder and smiled.  He swung the bar at Han's head.  
  
At the last possible moment, Han ducked out of the way and the bar smashed through a computer console.  Fey'lya was livid and began to look around for Han.  He found him on the floor attempting to crawl away.  Moving quickly, he again swung the bar at Han.  The Corellian managed to roll out of the way and the bar hit nothing but floor.  
  
Unable to control himself, Fey'lya began swinging the bar wildly.  He smashed various pieces of machinery and still could not hit his intended target.  Han attempted to regain his footing but Fey'lya managed to jab him in the ribs with the bar, sending him crashing into the wall.  With Solo finally in his sights, Fey'lya raised the steel bar once more and prepared to slam it down on Han.  
  
Han once again moved out of the way at the last possible second.  As Fey'lya pulled the bar back up, Han grabbed it.  The momentum managed to pull Han up as well and he delivered a crushing forearm to Fey'lya's nose.  The crack of it could be heard throughout engineering.  
  
Fey'lya cried out in pain as blood began to pour out of his nose.  He dropped the steel bar and grabbed his nose with both hands.  He tried to breathe through his injured nose but that only caused him more pain.  Solo had managed to completely break it.  
  
Looking around, he saw Han just across from him.  The Corellian had finally managed to get to his feet but was still disoriented.  Trembling in anger, Fey'lya ignored his pain and charged Han furiously.  Han saw him coming and in one move caught Fey'lya by his arms and tossed him over his body.  The Bothan landed straight on his back.  
  
Both of the men now struggled to their feet.  Fey'lya got up first and came at Han with a right hand.  Before he could unleash it Han connected with a right of his own, striking the Bothan in the mouth.  He threw another, landing in the same area.  Fey'lya was reared backwards but he managed to land a powerful punch that nearly knocked Han out.  He peppered Han with three stiff left jabs and threw everything he had left into a right cross.  Han took the punch and fired back with a furious left hook.  He then spun around and delivered a kick to Fey'lya stomach.  
  
Han could see that Fey'lya was hurt and beginning to fade.  Summoning up all of his strength, Han unleashed a brutal attack.  He landed a right cross to Fey'lya face, and then a left, and a right.  Again and again, his fists smashed Fey'lya face.  Before long, the fur on Fey'lya's face was stained with blood.  His left eye was swollen shut and his lips were shredded as he absorbed punch after punch from Han.  When the flurry of punches Han stopped, Fey'lya was literally teetering.  
  
Before Fey'lya could fall, Han grabbed the Bothan by his uniform and looked him right in his bloody, beaten face.  Han gave him one of his lopsided smiles and raised his fist backwards.  
  
"This one's for Leia."  
  
He punched Fey'lya across the face with such fury that it knocked the Bothan backwards and across the room.  He landed just a few feet away from the electrocables and remained there, completely unconscious.  
  
Han dropped to his knees, exhausted and battered from what he had just gone through.  Fey'lya had given him everything he had but Han had survived and defeated him.  All this trouble just for a damn fool idealistic crusade and the woman he loved.  Was it really all worth it?  
  
Han smiled to himself.  
  
_Damn right it was._  
  
Suddenly, steam began pouring out from every ventilation shaft all over engineering.  Han looked up and quickly remembered why he was here.  
  
_The engines!_  
  
Getting his beaten body off of the floor, he staggered over to the main engineering console.  A quick survey of the readings showed that the main engines were almost completely flooded with the anti-matter particles.  In less than sixty seconds, the engines would become completely flooded and that would cause them to explode.  
  
Moving swiftly, he began to work for the controls and reverse the flood of anti-matter particles back into its containment field.  The warning klaxons rang louder and the steam began to pour down on him, casting a thick cloud around him and blocking his vision.  Undeterred, he continued to work the controls.  His hands were sweating, making it difficult for him to work the controls.  Still he did so and flipped the last lever, causing the particles to reverse.  
  
He watched the readings anxiously.  He realized that despite what he did, it might have been too little too late.  The anti-matter was already in much of the engines.  The warning light on the console continued to flash bright red, indicating that the overload was in progress.  It was going to be too late.  
  
Han lowered his head and let out a deep sigh.  He had failed.  This would be the end of the Rebel Alliance.  He had failed Leia again.  All because of…  
  
Suddenly, the steam began to evaporate.  Han looked around, unsure of what had just happened.  He looked back down at the console and saw that the amount of anti-matter particles was beginning to decrease in the engines.  It was reversing its course!  
  
In a matter of moments, the warning klaxons died down and were finally silent.  The steam was gone and engineering was completely clear.  The console's signs returned to normal and the ships intercom came to life as the voice of the computer spoke.  
  
"Emergency reverse has been successful.  Main engines have been cleared of anti-matter particles.  Ships status, normal."  
  
Han laughed in triumph, overjoyed at what he had just learned.  The ship was safe and Fey'lya's had finally been defeated.  For now at least, all seemed to be…  
  
"Solo!"  
  
Han turned and saw the sight of the beaten and bloody Borsk Fey'lya struggling to get to his feet.  He had a blaster in his hand and began to fire wildly.  Han began to duck wildly, attempting to avoid the barrage.  One of Fey'lya's blast narrowly missed striking his head.  Han dove behind a console.  Fey'lya peppered it with blaster fire but it was enough to Han cover for a few seconds.  
  
Han began to look around for anything that might help him.  He had come this far and he wasn't about to get himself killed now.  Still, he didn't know how he was going to get out of this.  
  
"Han," Lando called out weakly for him.  Han turned and saw his friend lying on the floor, a small puddle of blood beside him.  Lando threw Han his blaster.  Once it landed in his hand, Han dove out from behind the console.  Fey'lya continued firing but each of his shots missed its mark.  
  
Han rolled on his shoulder and came up kneeling across from Fey'lya.  For a fraction of a second both he and Fey'lya stood before each other, blasters pointed.  Han fired.  
  
His blast rang true and struck Fey'lya in the midsection.  It lifted the Bothan off his feet and sent him crashing backwards into the volatile electrocables.  
  
Fey'lya cried out in intense, horrible agony as his body was consumed by electricity.  He was tangled in the wires, unable to free himself.  His body jerked again and again as huge amounts of electricity poured into him.  It was so great that his skeleton could be seen several times.  
  
His skin, fur, and hair all burst into flames.  They burned away and ravaged his body as he continued his screams of agony.  The jerking of his body caused several of his bones to snap to rather loud cracks.  Fey'lya's eyes exploded and blood began to gush out.  In a short amount of time his body had been rendered unrecognizable.  
  
The wires finally became untangled and the burnt and blackened husk of what had once been Borsk Fey'lya crashed to the floor.  It was truly over.  
  
Han had watched the entire incident before him.  What a horrible way it was to die.  Still, he could think of no more fitting a punishment for Borsk Fey'lya.  
  
Turning away from the gruesome display, Han ran over to where the fallen form of Lando was.  His friend was trying to sit up, his hand clutching his wound.  Han went over and gently helped him to sit up against the wall.  Lando turned a weary face towards him.  
  
"It's over for me, Han," Lando said.  "I've played my last hand."  
  
Han took a look at Lando's blaster wound.  It had struck him on the shoulder, clearly away from any vital organs.  He ripped a piece of his shirt and placed it on Lando's wound.  He pressed it on him with considerable force, trying to stop the bleeding.  
  
"Quit the drama, Lando," Han said.  "It's only a minor wound.  You'll be fine."  
  
"Fine?" Lando said incredulously.  "My life hasn't been 'fine' since you came back into it.  First, I lose Cloud City and then I take a blaster shot intended for you.  Nothing but bad things happen to me when you're involved."  
  
Han glared at his friend.  "Maybe if you made better decisions, you wouldn't get yourself into a situation like this.  Or are you forgetting the deal with Vader?"  
  
"Hey, I had no choice," Lando shot back angrily.  "Besides, you're free from Jabba now and I just saved your ass again."  
  
"You still owe me for those six months in carbonite, Lando," Han said.  
  
"How do you figure that?" Lando asked.  "If I was to count up every time you owed me something, I'd be a very rich…" his voice trailed off and fell silent.  He then burst out in laughter.  Han looked at him incredulously and then he too, burst out laughing.  They laughed loudly for a long time, barely able to control themselves.  This arguing was ridiculous.  The fact of the matter was that they had both made mistakes in the past but in the end, they had always managed to make amends for it and bail each other out.  
  
More so, Han realized that both of them were truly changed men.  They had gone from loners who cared about nothing but themselves to honorable men who fought for a cause greater than themselves.  He didn't know what it was about this alliance of rebels that could make scoundrels change their colors but whatever it was, he was grateful.  
  
"Thanks, Lando," Han said, holding out his hand.  
  
"Any time, old buddy," Lando said, grasping his hand firmly.  "Any time."  
  
  
Leia sensed her mother come up behind her, and turned to her just as she said, "We have the bridge under control Leia – Fey'lya's men have been subdued.  Reports are coming in from the rest of the fleet, telling us that we've either regained control, or that people are confused, and waiting for orders from somebody."  
  
"They'll get them soon enough," Leia replied.  She surveyed the bridge of the _Best_ _Destiny_, which was still a mess from the fight.  Though the firing and struggling had stopped, there was damage to several of the computers that would need to be repaired, and Fey'lya's supporters would have to be moved to the brig.  "Mother, we have to get the fleet under way quickly…Father needs us, and we have to get to Coruscant right away."  
  
Her mother's eyes flickered with concern, and Leia quickly added, "He's not in serious trouble yet.  But it's coming, and he'll need our help."  Amidala nodded.  "Tell Luke to start rounding people up, and we need to find Han and Lando."  
  
"I haven't seen them since they went after Fey'lya," her mother said.  "I'll try to find out what happened."  
  
Leia grabbed the officer nearest to her, and turned him around to face her.  "I need you to give me a damage analysis on the ship's systems.  I need to know how soon we can get under way."  
  
"Your Highness –"  
  
"Use any people you need, and get started on repairs right away."  
  
The man answered her with a suspicious look.  
  
"Is there a problem?" she asked.  
  
"Yes," said a loud voice.  Leia turned to see several members of the Alliance Council standing on the far side of the bridge.  Han and Lando were behind them, both looking worse for the wear, but she could tell that they were all right.  Elegos A'Kla stepped forward, a dark look on his face.  
  
"Your Highness, we demand an explanation for what has happened," he declared.  "How do you expect us to allow your actions to stand?"  
  
Luke came to stand beside his sister.  "We couldn't let Fey'lya lead the Rebellion to ruin.  We had to –"  
  
"Commander Skywalker, many of us shared your suspicions about Borsk Fey'lya, and many of us supported Princess Leia to become leader," A'kla said, "but all of us were willing to act according to Alliance guidelines.  Fey'lya was legally elected, and this coup you've orchestrated cannot be justified as a means to an end."  
  
Leia felt a flash of temper blast through her, and was barely able to keep from throttling the man for his shortsightedness.  She had neither the inclination nor the time to explain once again why all this was necessary.  "I understand your concerns," she managed to say through clenched teeth.  "But I'm afraid that I will not relinquish control back to Fey'lya voluntarily.  And we can't afford another fight."  
  
"Fey'lya isn't around to accept any offers anyway, sweetheart," Han said.  
  
A short gasp came from all corners of the bridge.  "You killed him," a second council member stated flatly.  
  
"We fought," Han replied.  "He got the worst of it."  
  
"Which makes all of this a moot point, then," Leia said.  "We must leave for Coruscant.  Arguing over the rights of a dead traitor isn't doing any of us much good."  
  
"We have no proof that Fey'lya was the traitor, Your Highness.  And in case you've forgotten, your family has given us plenty of reason to hold you in suspicion as well."  A'kla sighed and shook his head.  "You expect us to blindly trust that by taking us to Coruscant, you're not just leading us into your father's trap?  That your willingness to control the Alliance without legitimacy doesn't raise serious questions we need to consider before doing anything that you say?"   
  
"There's no time –"  
  
"You can't just panic us into action," he snapped.  
  
Leia felt a tap on her shoulder, and found 3PO and R2D2 waiting behind her.  She hadn't noticed them come in, and found herself surprised that 3PO had recognized the gravity of the situation to the point that he hadn't interrupted yet.  She returned her attention to the Council Members.  
  
"I'm not trying to panic anyone.  This is the reality of our situation.  The Death Star is at Coruscant, and who knows what Fey'lya might have told the Empire about our current whereabouts.  I'd love to discuss the philosophical underpinnings of my actions, but it will have to wait."  Another tap on her shoulder, and she shrugged the droid off.  Another tap.  "Not now, 3PO," she hissed under her breath.  
  
"But, Your Highness," he insisted, in an equally quiet tone, "I have news that might prove quite useful to you."  R2 beeped in agreement.  
  
"3PO, please," she beseeched him.  He stepped back in a huff.  R2 rolled away, still beeping and buzzing.  
  
"Princess Leia, we demand an explanation," another Council Member said.  "We are owed that."  
  
"Fey'lya was a traitor who nearly destroyed us.  Now he's gone.  I've retaken command of the fleet, and I'm ordering them to depart as soon as possible."  Leia folded her arms over her chest in defiance.  "That's your explanation.  Anything further will have to wait until –"  
  
A loud crackling sound interrupted her.  The sounds of people talking tried to break through the static, but nothing could be made out.  Leia immediately turned to R2D2, who was plugged into a nearby console and attempting to access several encrypted files.  
  
"What is he doing?" A'kla asked, raising his voice above the noise.  
  
"Why don't you see for yourself?" Leia offered.  She already knew the answer to his question, but felt it was best that the Council to come to the realization on their own.  
  
Frowning, A'kla stood behind R2 and peered at the console readouts.  "These are Alliance files, but they're blocked to outside access…the droid is trying to decode them…"  
  
Finally, the voices became a little clearer.  "…plan has been a complete success…" said one voice.  "…your current position?" asked another.  
  
A'kla glanced at Leia significantly.  "One of the origin points for the transmission is Coruscant."  
  
"And the other?" she asked.  
  
No answer was needed.  R2 cleared part of the transmission, and Fey'lya's voice came through clearly, "The volatility of the star will make it impossible for them to detect the Imperial fleet."  There was little surprise when the voice of the Emperor responded, "Excellent.  You've done well, Fey'lya."  
  
The static returned, though bits and pieces of the message could still be made out.  Leia sighed.  "Is the message authentic?"  
  
"Yes, it appears to be.  Some of the codes are Fey'lya's, and this definitely went through our systems…after you and your family were taken prisoner."  
  
R2 whistled happily, and shut down the communications port.  
  
Leia took a deep breath, and said quietly.  "I understand your concerns.  But I hope you see now that I've done what I had to do."  She raised her voice to address everyone on the bridge.  "I know we're all tired of this – it seems we can't get more than a moment's rest before some new problem or tragedy confronts us.  And unfortunately, that's not going to change for the immediate future.  We have at least one more task ahead of us.  We have to hang on until it's completed.  Too much is riding on this for us to continue to fight each other.  The traitor has been found out, and his supporters are no longer in power.  That leaves the rest of us to pick ourselves up, and do what they tried so hard to stop us from achieving – we will go to Coruscant, and defeat Palpatine once and for all."  
  
She turned back to the officer she had spoken to earlier.  "Please, assess the damage, and begin repairs.  The fleet will leave as soon as possible."  
  
The nodded in salute, and set to work.  Others on the bridge quickly followed his example, and soon the _Best Destiny _was bustling with activity.  
  
A'kla walked over to Leia.  "Your Highness –"  
  
"It's alright," Leia said, before he could apologize.  "Let's stay focused."  
  
"What's your plan for Coruscant?"  
  
"My family and I will leave now…we have matters that we need to attend to," she replied.  "The fleet will find us there, and together, we'll take on the Death Star."  
  
"Sounds simple," he said.  
  
"It won't be," she asserted.  "But," she added, "I believe the Force will be with us.  And that will carry us through."  
  
  
Sitting in the middle of his small shuttlecraft, Anakin opened his eyes.  He could sense the dark side of the Force growing stronger now as his ship approached Coruscant.  Soon, he would find himself face to face with the source of that darkness, the Emperor.  On the Death Star, the two would do battle to determine which one would bring balance to not just the Force but to the entire Galaxy.  
  
Anakin had spent these last three days on the shuttle in deep meditation, preparing himself for the battle.  He remembered every lesson taught to him by Obi-Wan and the members of the Jedi Council.  He allowed the light of the Force to resonate within him and help him draw the strength he needed for his monumental task.  He knew he would need every bit of knowledge possible to defeat the Emperor and his dreaded weapon.  
  
Through the Force, he had sensed his family's victory over Borsk Fey'lya.  He was proud of them for overcoming the web of lies and deceptions that Fey'lya had orchestrated.  They were strong, just as Anakin had always known them to be.  They were now on their way to Coruscant, along with the remains of the Alliance fleet.  Once they came, it would be up to them to destroy the Death Star and take care of the Imperial fleet.  Anakin knew he wouldn't have the chance to do so, not if Palpatine had anything to say about it.  
  
Anakin could hardly believe that he would finally be facing the Emperor.  The time had now come to past to fulfill his destiny as the Chosen One.  In all the years he had been corrupted by the dark side, he had never dreamed that this moment would happen.  Although, he constantly reminded himself, there was a time when he had a chance to make it happen.  
  
It was just after the Clone Wars.  The galaxy was still recovering from the devastating conflict and at the time, Anakin had been considered one of its greatest heroes.  He had relished the fame and notoriety the Wars had brought upon him.  Finally, the galaxy was rewarding him for all it had taken away over the years.  
  
Still, despite all of this Anakin was a changed man.  His relationship with the Jedi had begun to deteriorate.  To him, it seemed that no matter what he accomplished it did nothing to convince the Jedi Council of his commitment to the light side of the Force.  They still seemed to be waiting on Anakin to fulfill his destiny and bring balance to the Force.  Not to mention they had disapproved of his marrying Amidala.  At this point, Anakin had stopped caring about it and started doing things as he saw fit.  He began taking matters into his own hands, much to the concern of the Council.  
  
He himself was beginning to change at this point.  Where he had once been an outgoing and caring person, he had become increasingly isolated.  Not only had he stopped caring about what the Jedi Council thought of him, he also found himself growing weary of his closet friends.  He only cared for Amidala and Obi-Wan…the rest of his friends he either viewed as uncaring or beneath him.  They were only associating with him because of his great power and he no longer had time to indulge them.  
  
It wasn't until the night of the State of the Republic address that his life had been changed forever.  On that night, he had been invited to the great halls of the Galactic Senate to listen to Supreme Chancellor Palpatine speak before them.  As Palpatine delivered his speech, there was a moment when his eyes and those of Anakin's became locked together.  It had been a brief, fleeting moment but it had been enough for Anakin to see the great, evil power behind them.  An incredible realization dawned upon him.  Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, ruler of the Galactic Republic was a Sith!  
  
Anakin could hardly believe it.  How could Palpatine hide the dark side from under the noses of the Jedi Council?  Yet it made sense.  Who had benefited the most from the invasion of Naboo, who was it who could have stirred up all those conflicts that lead to the Clone Wars?  It could only be Palpatine.  Just one look at his weathering face was all the proof he needed to confirm his suspicions.  
  
Looking back these past six months, Anakin knew that he should have informed the Council immediately.  It might have been enough to stop Palpatine before he could even get started.  But he had refused to do so.  He determined that he would destroy the last of the Sith once and for all.  It was time for him to fulfill his destiny and prove his worth to the Jedi Order.  After that, there would be no disputing his pureness to the light side.  Besides, what did he need more Jedi for?  He was the Chosen One and he was stronger than any other Jedi before him.  He did not need their help and he did not want it.  
  
Once Palpatine had finished his speech, Anakin had left the Senate halls and made his way to the Chancellor's palace.  It proved little effort to get past all his guards and security systems.  He entered Palpatine's quarters and waited, lightsaber in hand.  Qui-Gon would be avenged, and he would be hailed as a hero once more.  
  
When Palpatine did arrive, it was not what Anakin expected.  He had entered his quarters without him knowing and had surprised the young Jedi.  Palpatine told Anakin that he had been anticipating this moment.  It was then that he revealed himself as the Sith Lord Darth Sidious.  Anakin's suspicions had been right.  With this knowledge, he activated his lightsaber and walked towards Palpatine, preparing to strike him down.  
  
As he brought his blade within inches of Palpatine, he found himself suddenly unable to strike down the Sith Lord.  He didn't know what it was but something was holding him back.  There was something in the back of his mind that refused to let him carry out what he thought right.  Perhaps the Sith was holding him back somehow.  
  
Palpatine smiled and informed him that it was Anakin himself who didn't want to strike him down.  He told Anakin that he was much like himself.  People like them do not use their powers to help others but instead they used it to rule over them.  Anakin dismissed it as dark side deceptions but he couldn't help but see truth in those words.  
  
Palpatine knew this to be true and informed Anakin of his plans to create a new order.  This order would replace the obsolete Republic with a Galactic Empire.  Palpatine would rule it as its emperor and Anakin would be there at his side.  They would be master and apprentice.  
  
Anakin had told Palpatine that he would rather die then serve him.  Palpatine told him that that wasn't so.  He began to manipulate Anakin's feelings regarding the Force, the Jedi, and himself.  He asked him why he continued to serve an order that feared him and kept him down.  He asked Anakin to explain the Council's justification for not rescuing his mother years earlier.  This made Anakin's blood boil.  Palpatine was right…year after year the Council had refused to allow him or any other Jedi from rescuing his mother from slavery.  They had told that as a Jedi, he must learn to let go of his past.  Obi-Wan had dismissed his nightmares about his mother's fate.  When Anakin had finally taken matters into his own hands, it had been much too late.  
  
The fury Anakin had felt over his mother's death had been directed at the Jedi Order.  But he himself was a Jedi and felt that it was his obligation to purge himself of that anger.  For a time, he had kept it at bay.  But now, Palpatine had brought it back into the light and the fury once again roared through Anakin's very being.  It _was_ the Jedi's fault that his mother was dead.  From the Jedi Council, who had refused to do so themselves to all the knights who had blindly followed those orders.  That included his friend and mentor Obi-Wan.  
  
Palpatine began to press Anakin about his feelings regarding the Force.  He told Anakin that he knew of his great power.  It was so great that it nearly rivaled his own.  But that was not enough, he said.  Palpatine argued that there was more and Anakin listened.  He too had felt that he could use his powers for more than just the galaxy.  He could use the Force for himself….and _he_ would become stronger!  
  
Finally, Palpatine made him an offer to become his apprentice and join his Empire.  As his apprentice and his second-in-command, young Anakin would wield almost unlimited power.  No longer would the shackles of the Jedi Order hold him back.  No longer would he have to follow the orders of a Council who had stood by and watched his mother die.  He would not have to hold himself accountable to a galaxy that took everything from him and gave him nothing in return.  All he would have to do is embrace the darkness within him and join Palpatine.  
  
Palpatine then stood his ground in front of Anakin, almost daring him to refuse and strike him down.  Anakin stood there, lightsaber pointed at Palpatine for a long time.  He knew what he was being offered.  Power, respect, dominance…all could be his if he rejected the ways of the Jedi and embraced the Sith.  
  
But how could he turn his back on the Jedi?  He had sworn to uphold the code of the Jedi and serve the Galaxy.  Qui-Gon had given his life and Obi-Wan had raised him as if he were his own son.  He had spent years training to become a knight.  Was he really willing to throw away and betray the ones he loved to join Palpatine?  
  
A moment later, he raised the lightsaber over Palpatine's head.  He remained where he was, his expression emotionless.  Anakin then drove the blade downwards, stopping an inch short of Palpatine's skull.  He deactivated the blade and knelt before the future Emperor.  There, he swore an oath to serve him and his new order.  He would no longer serve an order that had betrayed him.  He wanted true power and respect.  Only the Sith could make that possible.  
  
Palpatine's face broke into a smile and he asked his new apprentice to rise.  Anakin did so and awaited his master's orders.  Palpatine remained silent for a long time, just looking at…no, looking through Anakin.  There was still doubt in his eyes, as if he didn't totally trust his apprentice.  He had to make sure that Anakin served only him and had commitments to no one.  Finally, the silence was broken as he gave him his orders.  He would return to Naboo and ask his wife, Amidala to join him as part of the new order.  
  
Anakin had been surprised to receive the order but was not displeased.  Amidala was the only person left that he cared for.  His wife had stood by him even in the difficult times.  He had no doubt that she would do so now, despite the…unique circumstances.  Together, under Emperor Palpatine's leadership, they would rule the galaxy.  
  
Little did he know how Amidala would truly react.  When he confronted her several days later, she was horrified at what he told her.  She couldn't believe what her husband was doing and her words stung deeply into Anakin's being.  He and Amidala had been through so much together.  Love and war, life and death…he had only seen this as the next step in their path together.  She had married him despite the opposition from the Jedi Council and her top political advisors.  She had been the only one by his side when he attempted to rescue his mother.  But she would not join him in this endeavor…under the dark side that Palpatine wielded.  She told him she would never serve the dark side…even if her husband had chosen to.  
  
Anakin was a broken man as he left her.  In his mind, his wife had betrayed him.  Just like Obi-Wan and the Jedi had.  He was a fool to ever think any of them cared.  There was nothing left for him now…nothing left except Palpatine and the new order.  That would be his destiny from now on.  
  
As he looked back on those evens nearly twenty-five years ago, Anakin knew just how wrong he was.  Amidala had been right to say what she did.  He just didn't want to hear it then.  Palpatine knew this…that's why he sent him.  With Anakin firmly believing that everyone in his life had betrayed him, there would be nothing to get in the way of his service to the Emperor.  Palpatine had defeated him and together, they had taken the Galaxy.  
  
But things were different now.  He was no longer the young, brash Jedi Knight who was constantly at war with himself.  He had made his peace and rejected the dark side for good.  He had a family that loved him and whom he knew would never betray him.  He was stronger now…much stronger than any Jedi before him.  He was Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight and champion of the Force.  
  
Rising up from the floor, Anakin got up and sat down in the pilot's chair.  Working over the controls, he cut the sublight engines of the shuttle and prepared to come out of hyperspace.  It was time for him to fulfill a destiny that had laid out for him thousands of years earlier.  Only this time, he would not fail.  
  
As soon as Anakin's shuttle departed from hyperspace, a squadron of TIE fighters came swarming in.  They took up a position around him, ensuring that he would not get away.  This did not concern Anakin.  He could easily escape if he had to.  But that wouldn't be necessary.  He knew that Palpatine did not want him dead.  Not yet, at least.  
  
Anakin's shuttle rapidly made its way through the Coruscant system.  The all-too-familiar presence of Imperial Star Destroyers emerged as Anakin moved closer to his destination.  Anakin estimated that there were at least a few hundred ships present.  The _Executor_ was not among them, nor was the bulk of the Imperial fleet.  This brought Anakin a certain amount of relief.  So long as the Alliance fleet was not too badly damaged in the revolt against Fey'lya, they would stand a fighting chance against the Empire.  
  
With the Imperial fleet behind him, Anakin turned his attention to two of the galaxy's greatest powers.  The Death Star, only hours away from its superlaser being fully operational, and Coruscant, the capital of the galaxy.  
  
The first thing that caught Anakin's attention was the fact that there was no space traffic coming from Coruscant.  No doubt, Palpatine had placed the planet under direct marshal law.  All the spaceports, both public and private were now closed.  Anyone lucky enough to get through that kind of security would find the presence of the Death Star and the Imperial fleet to be a deadly deterrent.  Even though he knew the planet was under marital law, the absence of space traffic was quite unsettling to Anakin.  
  
For thousands of years, from the founding of the Republic to the rise of the Empire, the planet of Coruscant was flooded with a constant stream of ships.  Vessels from every world and of every design arrived and departed from the city-planet on a daily basis.  He could not remember a time in his years that it wasn't so.  Coruscant was at the very center of the galaxy, and one couldn't get very far without coming across it.  The latest planetary census placed the total population at an incredible one trillion people.  
  
But now, under the ominous presence of the Death Star, Coruscant looked very, very small.  
  
Anakin turned his attention of the planet killer.  He could see that construction of the battle station was complete.  In a few short hours, it would be fully armed and operational.  Anakin could not deny it was an awesome site.  It was clear that this station was bigger and more powerful than the first one.  That was always the way Palpatine preferred things.  If one of his plans failed, the Emperor would keep coming back again and again.  He would never abandon an idea until it was successful.  A man with his power could not accept failure and this battle station was a horrifying example.  
  
The TIE fighters surrounding Anakin suddenly veered off and moved away as his shuttle loomed closer.  Moments later, the Death Star's tractor beam locked onto Anakin's shuttle and began pulling it in.  Anakin allowed this to happen and waited patiently as his shuttle was pulled closer and closer into the main hanger bay.  
  
In a short amount of time, the shuttle landed gently in the bay.  From the viewscreen, Anakin could see Imperials of every kind scrambling into formation around the ship.  He could also sense the powerful and familiar presence of the dark side.  
  
_He is coming._  
  
Anakin got up from his seat and headed towards the main doors.  He removed his robe and placed it on a nearby chair.  Taking a deep breath, he relaxed his mind and body and allowed the Force to swirl around him.  
  
He knew now that he wouldn't have a chance disable the superlaser.  He would be prevented from doing that almost instantly.  That task would know have to be left to his family.  Anakin smiled.  He had great confidence in his family and he knew that if anyone could carry out such a dangerous mission, it was Amidala, Luke, and Leia.  
  
With the Force as his ally, Anakin opened up the main doors and descended down the shuttle's ramp.  
  
Imperial stormtroopers and officers were lined up on either side of him.  They were in absolutely perfect formation.  Their shoulders were straight and their eyes looked forward.  The armor on the stromtroopers was so clear that he could see his reflection.  As Darth Vader, he had been used to such formations.  He had demanded it.  Yet, he was no longer Vader.  Imperial officers did not stand this perfectly for anyone else…except the man who was standing at the front of the line.  
  
Palpatine stood across Anakin on the other side of the hanger deck, flanked by his royal guards.  His ruined teeth formed in a confident smile.  
  
"My loyal servants," he said.  "Allow _Lord Vader_ to pass."  
  
Anakin could sense the fear inside of the Imperials jump up instantly.  The sudden force of it was so great that it jerked Anakin backwards.  He quickly recovered his bearings and made his way through the terrified Imperials.  
  
Many of them had served with him when he was Darth Vader.  To them, the Dark Lord of the Sith was the embodiment of every nightmare they had ever had.  Officers who served under him didn't know if they were going to get through the day alive.  They feared the Dark Lord and they were terrified of what he might do now that he had returned.  
  
Palpatine knew this and had said it to instill the fear within the men.  Fear was an ally of the dark side.  It is where a Sith draws his strength from.  Palpatine was feeding off of his servants' fear as a means of increasing his power.  Anakin knew that the fear around him was strong and that Palpatine would be able to use it to his advantage.  
  
Anakin made his way through the Imperials and walked all the way up to Palpatine.  He stopped just inches away from the Emperor and looked him straight in the eyes.  Palpatine met his eyes with equal ferocity.  No words were exchanged, as the two men remained staring at each other for a long time.  
  
None of the Imperials knew what was going on but they could feel the intensity around them.  It was so great that it was beginning to overwhelm them.  
  
Finally, Anakin and the Emperor broke their mighty glances and turned towards the turbolift.  They walked into it together and seconds later, the doors closed.  The lift began its path to the throne room and to the final battle between the Jedi and the Sith.  
  
  



	14. Chapter 14

**_IN THE HANDS OF THE FORCE_**_  
_**(_Part 14_)  
**by **Darth Pipes** and **ami-padme  
**joesw77@aol.com, ami_padme@yahoo.com  
  


Anakin and Palpatine stood in silence as the turbolift continued its seemingly endless path to the throne room.  The two had not even exchanged a single look since they stepped onto the lift.  Despite the unending silence and lack of motion, the conflict and the power between the two could be felt light-years away.  
  
Each man represented the last of a dying race.  True, Luke Skywalker was also a Jedi and Leia was on her way to becoming one but Anakin was truly the last of the once great Jedi order that had served as protectors of the Old Republic.  Once revered all over the universe, the Jedi had been reduced to the point of extinction.  Palpatine was the last of the Sith, a powerful order in their own right.  While the rule of two limited their ranks, Palpatine represented all that was left of the old ways.  Each of them was a dying species, and only one of them could weather the storm and survive in a galaxy that had long since forgotten their kind.  
  
The turbolift doors swung open.  Anakin and Palpatine both walked out of the lift and stepped into the throne room at the same time.  They still refused to look at each other as they walked down the long hall that led to Palpatine's throne.  
  
When they reached the middle of the hall, Anakin stopped.  Palpatine simply continued his walk until he reached the steps that lead to his throne.  He ascended them as Anakin continued to stay where he was and watched.  
  
_Just what is he thinking?  _Anakin wished he could gain some insight into Palpatine's thoughts but he knew that was impossible.  As powerful as Anakin was and despite his years of serving under the Emperor, it was difficult to know just who he was.  Palpatine's mind was so multi-dimensional that he was constantly changing strategies.  While a loss would cause others to fall, Palpatine always had an answer or two or three to respond with.  The only thing that Anakin could do was trust the Force and keep a close eye on him.  
  
Palpatine reached his throne and looked out of his viewscreen.  He remained quiet for several moments as he looked down upon Coruscant.  Finally, he let out a small chuckle.  
  
"Coruscant."  He turned back around and looked down on Anakin.  Anakin stood his ground and met his glance.  "It's ironic, my former apprentice.  I rule over this world and the lives of all those who inhabit it.  At one point, that included you.  It was on Coruscant that you promised to serve me.  You swore an oath to it.  Yet, you seem to have forgotten all of this."  
  
"I never forget," Anakin said, stepping forward a little bit.  "I remember everything, even when I have chosen not to.  I remember something else too.  It was on Coruscant that you promised to restore peace and prosperity back to the Republic.  You spoke those very words when you took your oath of office.  It appears as if these promises we made were ones that we could not keep."  
  
Palpatine smiled, and shook his head.  He descended the steps of his throne room and began to make his way towards Anakin once again.  
  
"Coruscant, the Empire, the Rebellion, this entire civil war…we both know it matters not.  The one thing that does matter is you and me…" Palpatine stopped before Anakin and stared him directly in the eyes.  "…And the balance of the Force  
  
"Make no mistake, Skywalker, I had anticipated that this day would come," Palpatine continued.  "But I expected the challenge to come from my apprentice, Darth Vader.  Your return to Anakin Skywalker was something that…I had not foreseen.  The light was still inside of you but I had never thought you strong enough," Palpatine stopped momentarily and smirked.  "I never thought you foolish enough to allow it to take over your very being."  
  
"The only thing foolish about it was that I abandoned the light within me in the first place," Anakin said.  "When I swore that oath of loyalty to you, I was an selfish and angry young man.  I allowed you to manipulate me into becoming your apprentice.  I wanted respect and power.  The death of my mother had weighed in heavily and I wanted to unleash that fury inside me.  So I joined your Empire and the rest is history."  
  
"Yes, you did," Palpatine said.  "Through me, you came closer to true power than ever before."  
  
Anakin shook his head.  "No.  It brought me closer to destruction than ever before.  I've seen the power you've wielded.  For so long, I was the tool that wielded it.  All the dark side brought me was death and destruction, pain and suffering, loneliness and misery.  I had fallen into the deepest regions of the dark side.  If it wasn't for my the light of my wife and my family I would never have seen past my own darkness."  
  
Anakin squared his shoulders and stood tall before Palpatine.  "I have emerged from my self-imposed exile.  I am Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight and servant only to the Force.  The power it gives me is far greater than you can possibly imagine."  
  
Palpatine remained silent, his eyes never leaving Anakin.  Through those dark and yellow eyes, he could see contempt and hatred.  Anakin had rejected all the beliefs that Palpatine had taught him and held true.  Anakin was the representation of all that the Emperor despised.  Before he had revealed himself to the Jedi, he had been forced to co-exist with them and project a false image of peace and compassion.  But now, those facades had been shed and his hatred of the man that had betrayed him consumed him fully.  Even without the Force, it was plainly evident of Palpatine's face.  
  
Palpatine turned away from him suddenly.  He walked only a few feet before stopping.  He turned his head over to Anakin only slightly, his cloak nearly concealing his entire face.  
  
"You may believe what you want, Skywalker.  The power you speak of is insignificant when compared to mine.  I gave myself to the dark side long ago.  I have mastered its power to the point that I now have control over the darkness.  I do not allow it to control my actions as a Jedi would.  It obeys my commands, just as every fool on this battle station does.  Just as you once did."  
  
"But," Palpatine continued, turning to face Anakin.  He eyes glared deeply into Anakin, "as long as any light exists, I cannot wield the control that I wish.  The light that you serve has kept me from bringing balance to the Force.  Once that light is extinguished, I shall unleash the full power of the dark side upon this Galaxy.  No one will dare oppose me ever again."  
  
"There will always be some who will oppose you, Palpatine."  
  
"Oh yes," Palpatine said, his lips curling into a wicked smile.  "Such as your family.  They are indeed strong, I will grant you that.  I had little doubt they would be able to get past that pathetic Bothan.  Nor did I have any doubt that they would be on their way to follow you to this battle station.  Rest assured, young Skywalker that once they have arrived on this battle station, the defense systems will have them destroyed.  They will join your mother and the rest of the Jedi you slaughtered in death, where they belong."  
  
A look of horror dawned upon Anakin's face as he listened to Palpatine's words.  Anger and fury quickly replaced that.  Palpatine was threatening his family and he knew that the man could back it up.  The thought of his family being destroyed sent a rage through Anakin that he hadn't felt in many months.  His family was everything to him.  It had taken nearly twenty-five years for them all to be together.  He would not allow the Emperor to harm his family.  He had allowed the man to take much from him over the years.  His family would _not_ be sacrificed as well.  
  
His hand quickly fell to his lightsaber and he grasped the hilt strongly.  Just as he was prepared to draw it, he looked upon Palpatine's smiling face.  It was the first sign of sadistic enjoyment he had seen in the man.  
  
"Good, good," he said.  "Do not make the same mistake you made with me before.  Strike me down and fulfill your destiny, Chosen One!"  
  
Anakin started into that manipulating face, realizing what the Emperor was trying to do.  His anger was threatening to overwhelm him once more.  
  
_Breathe in your anger, Padawan and then let it go._  
  
Anakin had remembered one of the first lessons Obi-Wan had taught him.  He took a deep breath and exhaled.  The anger began to leave his body.  He took another breath and called upon the Force.  The light penetrated him, filling his body and clearing his mind.  He took another deep breath and the anger that had built up inside him was now gone.  He flashed the Emperor a confident smile.  
  
"My family will not fall to your manipulations.  Nor will I.  Your hold over me is broken.  I am no longer your slave."  
  
Anakin watched as Palpatine's face contorted with rage and hatred.  His manipulations of Anakin had always worked in the past but he knew now that was no longer possible.  Skywalker had rejected him once and for all, something none of his servants had ever done.  If he were going to destroy him, he would have to accomplish it in another way.  That realization was almost too much for him to handle.  
  
"So be it…Skywalker," the Emperor spat out.  "Your power has grown strong these past six months.  You may even be stronger than Darth Vader ever was."  Palpatine turned away from Anakin and began to walk towards his thrown.  He again in a low tone.  "I should have destroyed you when I had the chance."  
  
"So why didn't you?"  
  
Palpatine turned suddenly towards Anakin.  He had not expected his former apprentice to hear that comment.  He opened his mouth, as if to answer it.  Instead, nothing came out.  For the first time since he had know him, it appeared as if the Emperor was speechless.  
  
"You don't have an answer, do you?"  
  
"I always have an answer, Skywalker," Palpatine said.  "I simply have no reason to share it with you."  
  
"I think I already know the answer."  
  
"What would that answer be, my former apprentice?" Palpatine asked.  
  
"That you are afraid."  
  
Palpatine's body suddenly stiffened but stood his ground.  He glared at Anakin before his lips formed in a confident smile.  "Nonsense.  I fear nothing."  
  
"Oh, but I think that you do," Anakin said, moving towards the Emperor.  "I think that the reason you didn't destroy me was because you were afraid.  You knew that I was too strong and that you couldn't destroy me.  Being faced with something like that instilled you with a fear that you have never known before.  Knowing this, you hoped that the best way to control that fear…was by controlling me."  
  
"Oh, very good Skywalker," Palpatine said.  "It appears that you are suffering from delusions of grandeur.  I admit that you were and are today powerful.  No Jedi ever has been as strong as you were.  I knew that if used correctly, it would be an enormous asset to me.  Despite your power, not once was I ever threatened by it."  
  
"You might have convinced yourself of such a lie but I know better," Anakin said, his voice more intense than the last time.  "It was fear that prevented you from destroying me.  You still carry that fear with you today.  I can feel it."  
  
"That is a lie!" Palpatine said, struggling to control his composure.  
  
"Oh, but I don't think that it is," Anakin said, pushing the subject.  "I have sensed that fear inside you before.  When I returned from the past, you contacted me from subspace.  You were light-years away from Coruscant but even as a holographic projection before me I could sense your fear.  It was that great.  The thought of Anakin Skywalker returning was what did that to you."  
  
"No, no!" Palpatine said, his voice beginning to stammer.  "I fear no man…"  
  
"But you do.  You fear me and my power.  You always have."  
  
"I warn you, Skywalker," Palpatine said, his body trembling.  "Do not push…"  
  
To his surprise, Anakin began to laugh.  
  
"What is so funny?  Palpatine demanded.  
  
"I was thinking of how silly I've been over years," Anakin said.  "When I was Darth Vader, I feared you.  I feared your control of the dark side and how you seemed to know everything before it happened.  Yet, not once in all that time did it ever dawn on me that you were equally afraid of me.  I was just thinking how funny it was for me to ever fear someone like you in the first place."  
  
With that, Anakin burst out in a loud, raucous laugh.  
  
The Emperor's fear quickly turned to an intense anger as he saw Anakin standing before him, laughing aloud.  
  
"Do not laugh at me!" Palpatine warned, his voice cold and deadly.  
  
Anakin simply ignored him.  He continued to laugh.  It grew stronger and stronger until the laughs could be heard echoing all over the throne room.  
  
Palpatine was boiling over with rage and he raised a finger to Anakin.  "I warn you, Skywalker.  If you continue this…"  
  
"I was afraid of you," Anakin interrupted, struggling to control his laughter.  "It looks like you were right.  I am a fool."  His laughter became uncontrollable once again and rang out loudly through the throne room.  
  
Palpatine could control himself no longer.  No one laughed at him.  No one laughed at the man who was in complete control of the galaxy.  Not even Anakin Skywalker.  
  
With a mighty scream, he threw his hands forward.  From the tips of his fingers, deadly bolts of Force-lighting emerged and flew towards Anakin.  The Jedi dodged out of the way at the last moment.  The bolts struck a nearby wall and a blasted a burning hole right through it.  
  
Anakin rolled to his side and instantly jumped back to his feet.  He drew his lightsaber and ignited it.  The magnificent blue beam came to life in a snap hiss.  Anakin took a defense position across from Palpatine and prepared himself.  
  
The two men exchanged glances at each other.  Palpatine was full of anger and hatred.  The dark blue Force-lighting was resonating through his body.  Anakin was calm and at peace.  He held his lightsaber before him and allowed himself to become one with the Force.  Both men knew now that the time for talk was long over.  They both prepared to fulfill a destiny that was thousands of years in the making.  They knew what the stakes were if they won…or if they lost.  
  
The battle to bring balance to the Force had begun.  
  
  
The small shuttle _Tydirium_ raced towards Coruscant in near silence.  There had been little discussion after they left the Rebellion.  Luke normally would have been agitated by that, but, in this case, he appreciated it.  He needed the time to think.  
  
His thoughts were with his father, of course.  Luke couldn't blame him for leaving alone to face the Emperor.  Not really.  In a similar situation, not too long ago, Luke had done the same thing.  He had felt that Han and Leia were at risk because of him, and that by leaving Dagobah in a rush to help them he could prevent them from suffering on his behalf.  His father felt that all the people of Coruscant were at stake – that his personal battle with his former master could cost millions of lives.  That if he failed to carry out his duty as the Chosen One, the Galaxy would pay an even higher price than it had when he had fallen the first time.  With that weight on his shoulders, a weight greater than anything Luke had ever dealt with, it couldn't surprise anyone that his father was now facing Palpatine on his own.  
  
But, Luke couldn't shake his concern.  On some level, he knew it was normal – what sane person _wouldn't_ be worried for their father in this situation, Chosen One or not?  And, given his own recent experience, and the dismal way it turned out, Luke could make the argument that he was justified in sitting there and brooding, preparing for the battle ahead.  
  
He wished, deep down through his soul, that he could be of _some_ greater help to his father.  A vision had come to Luke earlier of fighting Palpatine beside his father – powerful, but clearly not meant to be.  Even now, he knew the Force was leading him in another direction.  Most likely, he'd be instrumental in the larger battle with the Rebels.  That would have to be enough.  
  
And Father would have to succeed without him.  
  
He would…he had to.  There was no way to know how it could be accomplished, or what the cost of success would be with the stakes so high – but Father had made his mistakes, and learned from and paid for them immensely.  Now, he would overcome, and triumph, somehow.  
  
Luke pulled himself from his thoughts, focusing on the increasing activity occurring in the shuttle.  Amidala was telling everyone to be on alert, and Leia was monitoring the sensor activity.  They were fast approaching Coruscant.  
  
Mother – who certainly wasn't short on nerves herself – was re-checking the shields before the final approach to the Death Star.  They hoped to at least dock on the battle station with little trouble, using the security codes and other measures the Rebels had obtained.  Still, they knew to prepare for the worst.  
  
"This won't be easy," Leia murmured.  "Palpatine must assume we're coming…we're not going to have much surprise on our side.  We'll have to act quickly."  
  
Mother nodded.  "As soon as we're on board, we have to head for the main control room.  The most important thing we can do is to disable the Death Star."  She exhaled slowly.  "Then…then, we can try to find Anakin."  
  
Leia gestured animatedly, and everyone's attention turned to the main viewer.  The Death Star had just come within their range of sight.  
  
It was an awesome thing to behold for Luke, even after his encounter with the first one at Yavin.  It loomed ominously over Coruscant, blocking a portion of the city planet from view.  
  
"Do you think this will work?" Amidala asked Luke.  
  
"There's only one way to find out.  Open a hailing frequency and –"  
  
"Shuttle _Tydirium_," snapped a voice on the comm.  "State your destination."  
  
Luke recovered from his surprise, and quickly responded to the Death Star officer.  "Requesting permission to dock in shuttle bay 54."  
  
A long silence followed.  During it, Luke stared at the space station, trying to reach out to his father, to get a sense for how he was faring.  He got very little back.  Luke decided that meant his father was completely focused on the task at hand, with nary a stray thought or emotion to send out to others.  He took it as a positive sign.  
  
With so much concentration spent on his father, it took Luke several moments to notice Leia's distress.  She was already yelling, "We're going to get hit!" before Luke found himself ready to react.  
  
A minor blast came from the Death Star, striking a broadside against _Tydirium_, throwing the three of them from their seats and all over the cabin.  Another blow hit them, and the main computer went off-line, leaving them without any functional systems.  Weapons, communications, and even life support were suddenly gone.  The shuttle veered out of control for several seconds before a tractor beam locked on to them, and began pulling them in.  
  
"Why…why are they doing this?" Leia whispered.  The air in the cabin was already starting to fade.  
  
"They want us alive," Luke replied.  "Conserve your strength."  With that, he began drawing the Force around him to protect and sustain him, and was aware of Leia doing the same.  They both reached out toward their mother to envelop her.  Life control failed completely, living only the barest minimum of air for them to breathe.  Luke pulled himself and Leia into a deeper meditation, as their shuttle headed for the Death Star.  
  
  
Luke waited, lying absolutely still on the floor.  There were a multitude of guards waiting just outside the shuttle doors, prepared to board and take them prisoner.  He understood that Palpatine might want them alive to use them as a pawn to get to father.  
  
Leia, also on the floor, was ready.  Her lightsaber had rolled away from her, but she would be able to recover it easily.  Luke's saber was attached to his belt.  Mother would probably be slower to react.  Luke wasn't sure how she was perceiving the Force shield that was allowing them to breathe normally.  Still, she hadn't gotten up or moved, and seemed to realize that letting the guards find them seemingly passed out would work to their advantage.  
  
Once the guards opened the door to their cabin, there would be air to breathe again, and they'd be able to react.  Luke felt the surprise would be enough to get them out of the hangar; from there, they could fight their way to the control room.  
  
They waited patiently.  A few seconds later, the door lifted, letting light and air into the room.  Luke and Leia carefully lowered their shields.  
  
"They're in here," one of the guards said.  "Get them into cuffs, and bring them to the Emperor immediately."  
  
As the first footsteps of the troopers were heard moving into the cockpit, Luke signaled Leia.  
  
Their sabers lit in unison, and their race to save Coruscant began.  
  
  
The _Millennium Falcon_ roared through the endless void of hyperspace, leading the remnants of the Alliance fleet closely behind.  Together, they prepared to face the upcoming storm in the form of the Empire.  
  
In the _Falcon's_ cockpit, Han sat quietly behind the controls.  Chewbacca was in his familiar spot in the co-pilot's seat.  It had been a long three days as the fleet made the journey to Coruscant.  In that time, they had narrowly avoided one Imperial fleet back in the Yaneth Sector.  Han had hoped that they had lost them but he wasn't certain.  He feared that the Imperial fleet was following them through hyperspace.  
  
But he couldn't worry about that possibility now.  There were more pressing concerns.  At any moment, the fleet would arrive on Coruscant and the battle to destroy the Death Star would begin.  Han knew that the Emperor wasn't foolish enough to leave the battle station unprotected.  He imagined a good portion of the Imperial fleet was present in the system.  If the damage that the Empire had inflicted on the Alliance at Sullust was any indication, Han knew the battle would not be easy.  They might not even be able to begin the assault on the Death Star before the station became fully operational.  
  
That was why Leia and her family's mission was so important.  
  
Han sighed.  When Leia told him what she and her family were planning, he thought she was crazy.  Rescuing her from the first Death Star had been tough enough.  But this was suicide.  The new battle station was twice the size of the original.  It held a crew complement of 1.1 million.  The defense systems were much more sophisticated.  There wasn't any way someone could sneak aboard, deactivate the main gun, and escape with their life.  He told Leia as much.  
  
But of course, one look in her eyes told Han that she would not be stopped.  Luke and Amidala had a similar look.  They knew what they had to do and they knew that Anakin was still on that station.  They would find a way to get on the Death Star and take care of what needed to be done.  He just had to trust them.  
  
He did trust them.  He had seen Leia and Luke fight on the _Best Destiny_.  He had always had a hard time believing in the Force but some of the things that they did…well it was much harder to be a skeptic now.  Especially Luke.  The kid was reminding him more and more of Obi-Wan Kenobi all the time.  Though he wasn't sure if that was actually a good thing.  Then there was Amidala.  He liked her.  She was a tough fighter, a survivor.  You would have to be to endure what she has.  If that group was going to invade the Death Star, then the Empire was going to have their hands full.  
  
The last of the Skywalkers, Anakin, was onboard the Death Star now.  Apparently, he and the Emperor had a score to settle.  Something about "balancing the Force" or whatever it was that Luke told him.  Despite his feelings toward him, he wished Anakin luck.  The galaxy would be much better off without Palpatine around.  
  
With that taken care of, only one thing remained.  The Rebel assault on the Death Star that he was now leading.  A nervous feeling ran through his stomach, something that he was unaccustomed too.  They would be coming out of hyperspace soon and Han knew that…  
  
Chewie's growl broke Han's thoughts.  
  
"Huh…what did you say, Chewie?"  
  
Chewie repeated what he had said, the tone a little louder so Han could hear.  
  
"No, everything's fine," Han said.  "Guess I'm…well, I'm a little nervous."  
  
Chewie barked in surprise, not knowing his friend to admit something like that.  He then said something in a questioning tone.  
  
"Why?  Because this is the first time I've actually had to lead something like this, Chewie.  Sure, I've lead some missions and some raids but nothing like this."  
  
The Wookie barked a reminder to Han.  The Corellian shook his head.  
  
"Nar Shaddaa was different.  This time the Empire's coming after us with everything they've got.  And this time, it's me…_me_ that's running the entire show.  Look, I'm good…but I don't know if I'm that good."  
  
Chewie broke out in a long and very loud laugh.  Han glared at him angrily.  
  
"You think that's funny, furball?"  
  
Chewie nodded in the affirmative.  He reminded Han that he was the same man who made the Kessel Run in less than twelve parsecs.  This was the same man who stormed the first Death Star to rescue Leia.  The man who survived everything that the galaxy had thrown at him and came out on top despite the odds.  If he had gotten through that, he would get through this.  
  
"Yeah, well, I guess that's true," Han said, his old smugness returning to him.  "Still, this is going to be tough.  We're going to have to try…"  
  
Chewie's bark interrupted him.  He told Han that there is no try.  You either do or do not.  Han looked at him quizzically.  
  
"You know, you're starting to sound like a Jedi now," Han said.  
  
Chewie laughed again, and this time Han joined him.  
  
When the laughing died down, Han reached for the ships comlink and activated it.  
  
"Solo to _Best Destiny_.  Lando, are you ready?"  
  
"Yeah, Han," Lando said.  "Everything's set.  We're ready when you are.  My shoulder's still killing me."  
  
"Yeah, well if those Star Destroyers start pounding on you, your shoulder is the last thing you'll have to worry about," Han said.  
  
Over the comlink, Han could hear Threepio's voice cry out.  "Oh dear! Artoo, is this really necessary?"  
  
"I read you, Han," Lando said.  "By the way, was it necessary to stick me with Threepio?"  
  
"Yep," Han said with a smile.  "Supreme commanders need to avoid distractions."  Before Lando could respond he cut the channel and opened another one.  
  
"Solo to _Liberator_.  General Kenobi, are you ready?"  
  
"More than ready, General Solo," Sylvn answered.  "I've been waiting for this for almost twenty-five years."  
  
Han smiled.  "I hear you, Sylvn."  
  
Cutting off the link, he turned to look at Chewie once more.  
  
"This is it, old buddy.  Ready?"  
  
Chewie nodded.  
  
"So am I."  Han opened a channel to the entire fleet and prepared to speak.  
  
"This is General Solo.  Prepare to emerge from hyperspace on my mark.  Assume attack formation Omega and remember one thing…we're only going to get one shot at this.  May the Force be with us!"  
  
_I can't believe I said that,_ Han thought.  
  
"Prepare to emerge in five…four…three…two…" Han turned to Chewie, who unleashed a mighty roar into the comlink.  That was the signal to disengage from hyperspace.  
  
Streaks quickly became stars and the Alliance fleet emerged from hyperspace in the Coruscant system.  Almost immediately, Rebel screen became filled with a massive fleet of Star Destroyers.  As expected, they surrounded the Death Star that was hovering ominously over the city-planet.  
  
Simultaneously, red blasts of energy erupted from both the Imperial and Alliance starships.  The space around them quickly became filled with the various vapors left behind.  Several Star Destroyers and Mon Calamarian cruisers were quickly reduced to rubble.  
  
The initial firing subsided and was soon replaced by a fleet of Imperial TIE fighters and Rebel X-Wing fighters.  They met each other head on and the final battle had truly begun.  
  
  
The_ Millennium Falcon _flew through the wreckage of Star Destroyer, chasing three TIE fighters.  The first two fighters quickly fell under a volley of blaster fire.  The third one veered away from the battlefield and dove toward Coruscant.  The _Falcon_ perused, attempting to lock on to the fighter.  The fighter dropped deeper and deeper into the planet's atmosphere, hoping the old Corellian freighter would eventually give up.  But the_ Falcon _persisted and a single blast from its laser cannon destroyed it instantly.  
  
The _Falcon_ roared through the highest levels of Coruscant's cityscape, picking up speed rapidly.  From the bridge, Han looked past the dreary night and down at the seemingly endless stream of buildings.  He couldn't believe how quiet it was.  There was no planetary craft to interfere with his flight.  The spaceports were still due to inactivity and most of the population seemed to be hiding indoors.  He could see Imperial stormtroopers of the rooftops over several of the buildings.  
  
A string of red laser blasts erupted from the ground level of Coruscant.  The thick, deep red beams came straight at the _Falcon_.  Han easily ducked and dodged out of the way and the blasts missed badly.  Han pulled the ship further into the atmosphere, increasing his speed.  It would be even more difficult now for the planetary weapons to get a lock on him.  
  
It was clear that the Empire was in complete control of the planet.  Despite the fact that Coruscant's population overwhelmingly outnumbered the Imperial presence, the sight of the Death Star hovering in orbit had kept the frightened population in check.  They were fearful of what the Empire might do.  The memories of what had happened to Alderaan still burned into their conscience.  Han knew it was with good reason.  If the Death Star unleashed its power upon Coruscant, it would result in a holocaust the likes of which the galaxy could not dream possible.  No star system would dare to oppose the Emperor again.  Han wasn't going to let that happen.  
  
Working over the controls, he turned the _Falcon_ upwards and blasted off back into space.  The battle continued to wage on across the stars as the Rebel ships viciously engaged the Imperial fleet.  Han flew the _Falcon_ in the middle of the blaster fire.  The ships dodged enemy fire and continued to seek out Imperial craft, reducing several TIE fighters to rubble.  
  
"How we doing, Lando?" Han asked through the intercom.  
  
"We've just taken out another two Star Destroyers," Lando said.  "At this rate, we're only losing one ship for every two Imperial vessels we destroy.  I have to say I like those odds, old buddy."  
  
Han said nothing as he shut off the intercom.  He turned to Chewie.  "What's the exact position of the main force of our ships?"  
  
After scanning the sensor grid, Chewie barked out the answer.  
  
"Almost halfway there, huh?" It wasn't bad but they still had a ways to go.  He just hoped that Luke and Leia could take out that main weapon aboard the Death Star.  He knew the chances of them penetrating the battle station in time were diminishing.  
  
Han blasted another enemy fighter that veered in front of him and opened a channel to the fleet.  
  
"This is Solo.  Blue Squadron, Red Squadron, form a wedge and follow my lead.  We're going to punch a whole in the Imp fleet."  
  
Han slapped off the comlink and roared ahead at full throttle, lasers blaring.  He blew another fighter away and then another, and then a third.  Soon, more Rebel ships quickly surrounded him.  Together, they pushed through the Imperial front violently.  Explosions erupted around them and the space in front of them became littered with debris, most of it from Imperial craft.  They moved closer and closer to the Death Star.  
  
The Imperial fleet knew this and unleashed more firepower upon the Rebels.  Several Alliance ships, among them Mon Calamarian, Sullustian, and Corellian, fell victim to the unrelenting fury.  The well-trained and possessed TIE fighters swarmed at them endlessly like a great nest of bees.  Many of them gained the upper hand on their counterparts.  X-Wings and the much slower Y-wings found themselves unable to withstand the assault and perished.  For a moment, it seemed that the Empire had turned the tide and repealed the enemy threat.  
  
But the Rebels were not deterred.  They had survived being wiped out by the Empire at Sullust and they knew they might not get another opportunity like this.  They pushed on ahead, braving the Imperial storm.  Over the next twenty minutes they pushed ahead furiously, cutting large holes in the Imperial fleet.  Star Destroyers moved in to close them but they were soon destroyed or forced to retreat.  No matter what they did, the Rebels had an answer for it.  
  
Soon, the _Falcon_ and several Rebel ships found themselves beyond the battle.  Straight ahead of them was the ominous Death Star.  The battle station's weapons systems were ready, and soon would be unleashed upon them.  
  
"We're through, General" Commodore Kllen'lya of the Bothan front said.  "What are your orders?"  
  
Han considered it for a moment.  Leia had yet to contact him so Han knew she and her family were still aboard.  The superlaser was still intact and would be operational very soon.  Han knew that the station would have to be destroyed quickly.  But he couldn't risk destroying it while Leia, Luke, and Amidala were still onboard.  He had to give them more time.  
  
Besides, the defenses of the Death Star were great.  Cutting through them and penetrating the planet killer would take time…just enough to give the Skywalkers the opportunity to deactivate the weapon, escape, and for Han to raid the station.  
  
"It's going to take time to penetrate those defenses," Han said.  "Wedge, take Rogue Squadron and begin assaults on the Death Star's weapons tower.  Take out as much of those guns as possible.  Commodore, I want you and the Bothan front too…"  
  
Before Han could finish, the Bothan frigate to his right flank exploded.  The shock wave crashed over the _Falcon_ and sent it spinning across space.  Han quickly regained control and looked at the spot were the Bothan ship had once been.  All that was left was rubble.  
  
"What the…" Han said, looking around.  He turned towards Chewbacca.  "Chewie, what the hell just happened?"  
  
The Wookie again consulted the sensors.  He looked up at Han, his eyes wide.  He roared loudly and pointed out into space.  
  
Han looked at where his friend had pointed and his mouth dropped open.  
  
"Uh-oh."  
  
Emerging from behind Coruscant's satellite world of Centax 2 was the Imperial Super Star Destroyer _Executor_, along with an entire fleet of Star Destroyers.  They blended in with the stars so Han could not make out just how many there were.  They loomed ominously over the Rebel fleet and immediately opened fire.  A shower of blasts rained down on them, very quickly clearing the field of a handful of Rebel ships.  
  
Han and Chewie had enough time to exchange quick glances at each other before they turned the_ Falcon _around and attempted to take cover from the Imperial barrage.  Still, in that brief exchange their thoughts were quite clear.  This battle might be impossible to win.  
  
  
Grand Moff Raynar watched the Rebel slaughter from the bridge of the_ Executor _with a grim satisfaction.  Since completing his conquest of Sullust, he had been chasing the Rebels non-stop for the past four days.  He had just missed them at the Yaneth Sector.  When it became apparent that they were no longer there, Raynar knew that they would be at Coruscant.  They were so desperate, and desperation caused one to do foolish things.  Like strike at the heart of the Empire when badly outmatched.  
  
_Fools.  Well, it would turn out to be their final mistake._  
  
"Grand Moff Raynar," Captain Finis said.  "A channel is open to the fleet."  
  
Raynar didn't even acknowledge him as he turns his attention back to the view screen.  He could see a half-dozen TIE fighters chasing down a wounded Corellian gunship.  He placed his hand on the hilt of his sword and began to speak.  
  
"This is Grand Moff Raynar," he said in a regal voice.  "Begin containment of the Rebel ships.  Do not allow them to escape or make a run at the Death Star."  With a snap of his fingers, he ordered the channel closed.  
  
"Grand Moff?" Captain Finis asked, his voice uncertain.  "I don't understand, your Lordship.  You don't want us to finish the Rebels?"  
  
Raynar smiled.  He often found amusement in the uninformed ignoramuses.  
  
"It won't be necessary for the moment, Captain.  The Death Star will be fully operational in approximately twenty minutes."  
  
"I see, sir," Finis said.  "Then we will save the destruction for the Emperor."  
  
"In a manner of speaking.  When the Death Star becomes fully operational, the Emperor intends to used its power on Coruscant."  
  
A startled, collective gasp erupted on the bridge.  Captain Finis' face turned a ghostly shade of white.  
  
"D-destroy, Coruscant?"  
  
Raynar let out a weary sigh and nodded.  "Yes, Captain.  I had hoped your limited intellect and common sense would have figured that out by now.  Obviously, I was wrong."  
  
"But, sir, the Emperor cannot destroy Coruscant.  It-it's been the capital of the galaxy for thousands of years.  There are billions of lives.   My parents are there.  We can't just…  
  
One cold and deadly glare from Raynar silenced Finis immediately.  
  
"The Emperor can do whatever he wishes, Captain.  Wouldn't you agree?"  
  
"Y…yes, sir."  
  
"It is not the place of you, or any member of this crew…or even myself to question it."  Raynar moved toward the center of the bridge and turned around to face his crew.  
  
"Once Coruscant is destroyed, we will sweep in and wipe out the remnants of the Rebellion.  When that is finally complete, a new era of greatness will emerge in the Empire.  One where strife and rebellion are obsolete and where the power of the Empire will stretch throughout the entire universe.  This Empire will no longer tolerate the weak, the dissidents, and the inferior."  He glared at Finis in particular.  "Is there anyone here who objects to this vision and most importantly, to the will of the Emperor?"  
  
The bridge was dead silent.  There were many who felt uncomfortable with this sort of action.  But in the end, what was there to be done?  There were more powerful forces at work here.  It was not for them to decide.  
  
Captain Finis reluctantly stepped forward, his entire body trembling.  He stood before Raynar, squaring his shoulders.  
  
"I think I speak for the entire crew of the _Executor_ when I say that we all…all look forward to this glorious knew era.  We will continue to obey the word of the Emperor."  
  
Raynar closed his eyes and nodded.  "As well you should."  He put his hand on Finis shoulder.  He looked sternly into his eyes.  "Now carry out my orders."  
  
Finis hurried to his command center to do so.  Raynar walked to his command chair and sat down in triumph.  Once the Rebels were defeated, the Emperor of course would honor him once again in a grand ceremony.  More challenges would come his way as he carried out the greater glory of the Empire.  The Unknown Territories would be the next frontier the Emperor would decree conquered.  Raynar would leave the boundaries of this galaxy and continue his string of conquests.  No one would be able to stop him.  Perhaps one day when the Emperor finally passed away, he would find himself before the galaxy as its absolute ruler.  
  
Raynar smiled.  After all these years, the future was still a bright one for him…and for the Empire he served.  
  
  
The _Millennium Falcon_ rocked under the firepower of two Imperial fighters.  The freighter swerved from side to side, barely dodging another wave of fire.  The fighters matched the movements furiously, not letting the ship out of its sight.  
  
The_ Falcon_ suddenly slowed and took a sharp turn downward.  The fighters shot by, suddenly wondering what had happened to their prey.  Moving quickly, the _Falcon _rose once again and opened fire.  The lasers smashed into the TIE fighters and destroyed them instantly.  
  
In the _Falcon's_ cockpit, Han let out a loud curse.  Since the emergence of the _Executor_, the Imperial assault had been unrelenting.  The combining of the two Imperial fleets had formed a powerful juggernaut.  The Alliance had already lost several ships and he knew that more would follow.  
  
Han flew through a way of enemy fighters, assessing the on-going battle before him.  
  
The Empire had taken a position surrounding the Alliance fleet.  From what he had learned from Tactical, it was similar to their strategy at Sullust.  They were attempting to surround and crush them.  Yet, the Star Destroyers seemed to be holding their position, sending in only fighters and a couple of frigates to deal with the bulk of the ship.  Han wasn't sure what it was they had planned.  
  
"Report!" Han yelled into the comlink.  
  
"My squadron has taken significant losses, General," Sylvn said.  "We're attempting to hold our front together."  
  
"Same here, old buddy," Lando said.  "I don't know how much of it we can withstand."  
  
Han looked again at the Star Destroyers.  He knew that the fleet must break through the Imperial defense.  The Death Star would be operational in a little more than ten minutes.  What concerned Han even more was that he had yet to hear from Leia.  She promised that she would contact him after she, Luke, and Amidala had disabled the Death Star.  But he had heard nothing and Han had no idea what had happened to them.  It appeared as if it were up to him to save Coruscant now.  
  
Undeterred, Han flew his ship back into attack formation.  "Rogue and Gold Squadron's follow me.  Let's see if we can't punch a hole through their defenses."  
  
"Roger, General" Wedge said.  
  
"Roger, General" Gold Leader repeated.  
  
The _Falcon_ led the attack followed by several gunships and a wave of X-Wing, Y-wing, and A-wing fighters.  They faced an onslaught of Imperial fighter power.  Several of the A-wing's were already hit but that did little to stop the Alliance assault.  
  
The _Falcon_ drew the fire of several of the Star Destroyers.  It easily managed to dodge the incoming blasts and press forward.  On either flank, Alliance gunships fired back at the Destroyers.  They scored several hits and at least two of the Destroyers went up in flames.  The X-Wings managed to beat back the latest wave of TIE fighters, forcing them to retreat back to their mother ships.  The Alliance assault pushed on at a furious pace.  
  
_Almost there, _Han thought.  _If we could just get past those last few…_  
  
Han didn't have time to complete his thought as a blast rocked the _Falcon_.  The ship's lights blinked out, and for a moment there was total darkness.  The light quickly returned as Han and Chewie worked to keep the ship on course.  
  
Beside him, a Corellian gunship exploded, showering debris in his field of flight.  Han barely had time to swerve out of the way.  On either side now, the gunships were taking heavy hits and returning very little firepower.  Several of the Rebel fighters were shot into oblivion.  
  
"I'm hit!" Gold Leader cried as his Y-wing fighter burst into flames.  All that was left was static.  
  
In front of Han, several more Star Destroyers moved to take the place of the ones that had been lost.  Han quickly realized that the assault would be cut to pieces if they pressed forward.  
  
"Attack ships, fall back!" Han yelled bitterly into the comlink.  What few craft remained joined the _Falcon_ in retreating back into the middle of the Alliance fleet.  Looking at his sensors, Chewie was amazed to find very few craft following them.  He barked something to Han but the Corellian wasn't listening.  
  
"They're not following us," Wedge said.  
  
Of course not.  Han knew the reason why now.  
  
"They're not pressing forward," Han said in the comlink.  His voice could barely be heard.  "They're just making sure we don't escape.  They want to make sure we're able to see the destruction the Death Star is going to cause when it is on-line."  
  
Silence emerged from the comlink for a long time.  They all knew that Han was right.  
  
"What're we going to have to do, Han?" Lando asked.  
  
"The only thing we can do, Lando.  Keep fighting."  Han slapped off the comlink and prepared for another assault at the Imperial craft.  
  
It was too late now.  The fleet wasn't going to be able to make an attack run at the Death Star in time.  They had been taken out of the equation.  The only thing left was to fight for the very survival of the Alliance.  Things weren't looking too promising but that was all they had left.  
  
_Leia, if you can hear me it's all up to you and your family now._  
  
With that, Han swung the_ Falcon _into attack position and prepared for another assault.  
  
  
Commander Stanton paced nervously inside the Death Star blast chamber.  Sweat lined his forehead.  He removed a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped it clear.  He hastily stuffed it back in his pocket and looked down from the deck on which he was standing.  Before him, technicians were going over last minute procedures on the Death Star laser cannon.  
  
"How much longer until the weapon is ready?" Stanton asked, trying to restrain the nervousness in his voice.  
  
"The weapon will be on-line in five minutes, Commander," the lead technician said.  "We will be able to fire it almost immediately."  
  
Stanton nodded, saying nothing.  Everything was going according to schedule.  Soon, the main weapon on the Death Star would be operational, thus completing months of construction.  His task for the Empire would finally be completed.  So why was he so nervous?  
  
Perhaps it was the presence of the Emperor's Royal Guards.  Stanton could see from his place on the observation deck that imposing figures of the red caped, red helmeted warriors.  They stood silently, surrounding the superlaser.  They had come in hours earlier, saying that they had been ordered to keep watch over the weapon and make sure that construction and make sure that the construction was completed on schedule.  Stanton didn't question them for a simple reason…their orders came directly from the Emperor.  He controlled them and they loyally followed him.  They would also report back anything that happened to the Emperor so Stanton made damn sure that everything was proceeding in a matter that pleased his Eminence.  
  
There was also another matter.  For some reason, Stanton had a bad feeling about this.  He couldn't be sure what but something was not right and something was going to happen.  He had a hard time shaking the thought from his mind.  
  
"Will you relax, Stanton."  Stanton turned around a saw the obese form of Bevel Lemelisk coming toward him.  The lumbering figure took a while to cross the deck and come to a stop just inches away from him.  Lemelisk moved forward and spoke in a voice low enough for only Stanton to hear.  
  
"The superlaser will be ready on time.  When it does, this station will destroy Coruscant.  That will end the Rebellion all across the galaxy.  A new era will begin for the Empire and both of us will benefit from it."  
  
"That's what they said about the first Death Star."  
  
Lemelisk seemed to bristle from the comment.  He moved forward and spoke directly into Stanton's ear.  "Believe me, I know.  The Emperor had every scientist involved in the construction of the first Death Star killed after the defeat at Yavin."  Lemelisk shuddered, the blubber on his face shaking.  
  
"Trust me, Commander, that memory was fresh in my mind when I designed this Death Star.  Mark my words…it _will_ work!"  
  
After a couple of moments, Stanton nodded and forced up a smile.  He knew Lemelisk was right.  There was no way this could possibly fail.  
  
Turning away from Lemelisk, he looked out at the viewscreen.  Despite the battle that was raging on in space, Coruscant sat quietly in front of them.  He marveled at the sight of the city-planet.  For over a thousand generations, it had served as the capital of the galaxy.  First the Republic, and later the Empire had used it to set about events of great importance in the galaxy.  There was no doubt about it…no matter what government was in power; the only constant in the universe was the capital world of Coruscant.  
  
_Well, not any more._  
  
The Emperor had decreed that Coruscant and the trillion or so beings that inhabited would be destroyed.  Coruscant would be used as an example to the rest of the galaxy.  They would pay for the crimes committed by the citizens of the Empire who had dared to defy the Emperor.  Lemelisk was right, a new era would begin.  An era in which the great world of Coruscant would be just a memory.  
  
Stanton took a deep breath and stood at attention on the observation deck.  The technicians and officers in the blast chamber noticed this and stood ready to receive his orders.  
  
"Gentleman, it is time to complete final preparations.  Set the superlasers coordinates on the center of the planet."  Stanton turned to a smaller man on another deck across from him.  "Chief Falco, contact power relays.  Ensure that this weapon will be operational when ready."  
  
The men went about completing their various assignments.  In almost no time at all, Chief Falco turned back to face him.  
  
"Commander Stanton, we are not receiving a signal from any of the power relays."  
  
Instantly concerned, Stanton turned back to Lemelisk.  The large man dismissed the information with a wave of his hand.  
  
"It's probably just a power surge.  Assignments like this tend to cause communication disruptions.  Just give it a few moments."  
  
Stanton nodded, and turned his attention back to the superlaser.  His eyes were focused on it but his nose was focused on something else.  
  
A foul stench was arising.  Stanton began to look around the room.  It smelled like burning metal.  The smell and ozone from it suggested that someone had taken a laser welder and was attempting to burn a hole through the wall.  
  
Now Stanton was confused.  Who would do such a thing?  
  
He turned to his side and looked down at a nearby wall.  He could see a large chunk of it glowing bright yellow and heating rapidly.  Before he could say anything the wall exploded, sending rubble splashing everywhere.  
  
When the smoke cleared, Stanton was shocked at the sight of who emerged through the wall…  
  
  
The guard stood, calm and unmoved by the spectacle across the control room.  It was clear that they were under attack.  And that some of the Rebels had managed not only to make it onto the Death Star, but passed a series of security checks from the hangars to this main room.  He couldn't quite discern the means they were using to melt the walls.  He couldn't think of any weapon or tool that would cut through it so quickly and precisely.  
  
It seemed the Emperor was correct to be concerned.  And correct to send his Royal Guard down here to supervise the destruction of Coruscant.  
  
Already the workers and engineers were panicking.  Even the stormtroopers couldn't completely hide their fear.  They were so worried about what was coming through that door that they had stopped their watch on the weapons systems, which were just about to come online.  
  
He wouldn't be distracted by the fight that was about to ensue.  The rest of the Royal Guard would aid in subduing and capturing the Rebels, but his only goal was to make sure the weapon was fired as soon as it was operational.  
  
The Emperor had warned them that there were certain Rebels that were different from the rest…that this group would be more difficult to deal with.  While the Imperial fleet expected little problem in the space fight that raged outside, this fight might take an extra effort on their parts.  
  
Normally, he wouldn't have believed it – he very much doubted that the entire galaxy contained anyone the Emperor should worry about – but his Majesty's orders were explicit.  The guard was prepared to fire, and had set up an emergency console just off to the side of where he stood.  Just in case they were able to take out the main computer.  
  
The brightness of the wall was now almost painful to look at.  Finally, there was an explosion, and in the midst of the smoke and the rubble, he felt and heard the beginnings of the battle.  
  
He ignored the yelling and the blaster shots, and made his way to the main readout.  Another minute before he would be able to fire.  
  
He could see the other guards screaming and barking out orders, and heard the engineers basically wailing as they ran for cover.  He didn't hear the Rebels speak to one another at all though.  Blaster shots seemed to come from everywhere…there was another sound he couldn't quite identify…a low buzzing sound…  
  
For an instant, he brought his eyes off the weapons countdown and looked into the melee behind him.  He was shocked – there were only three Rebels he could make out.  Two women and a man.  Causing this much damage on their own.  The one woman had a blaster, but the other two had weapons that were similar to the one Lord Vader had used…how could that be…?  
  
The woman with the blaster caught his eyes for a second, and then fired.  The shot raced passed him, and hit the console, destroying it in a fiery electrical explosion.  
  
He didn't know how long it was before he regained consciousness.  He was still by the now-ruined console, lying on the floor.  He could feel burns on the side of his face and down his body.  The Rebels were still fending off some of the more persistent troopers – there only seemed to be one or two left – and several of his fellow guards.  The rest of the staff was cowering in a corner, or had fled through the burnt-out hole in the wall.  
  
None of their attention was on him.  He was certain that the minute had passed, and the Death Star's main weapon was now operational.  He struggled to slide on the floor over to the emergency panel, which had not been hit.  Indeed, it was tucked away in such a small little corner of the room he didn't think anyone else knew it was there.  
  
They were about to lose the battle, he could tell.  But he would strike the blow that would win the war.  He heard the Rebels trying to corral their new prisoners, and the panel was finally within his reach.  The primary systems were started, and he entered the coordinates…  
  
…and then his hand froze.  
  
It hovered just above the last button he needed to press.  The superlaser was primed and ready, poised to wipe Coruscant from the galaxy…and he couldn't do it.  
  
He pushed down as hard as he possibly could, almost standing with the effort.  It made no difference.  Something was wrong, something was holding him back…  
  
"Luke!" one of the women yelled.  "There's another console back here."  
  
The woman stared at him, and he glared back with all the hatred he could muster.  She took his hand and threw it back from the panel, and he felt himself pushed into the wall, even though she wasn't even looking at him any more.  
  
The second woman ran over to him, and placed restraining cuffs on his hands and feet.  "What happened?" she asked.  "Did you stop it –"  
  
"It hasn't fired, but it's ready to," she replied.  
  
The man walked up behind them, shutting off his weapon.  "We can dismantle the main weapons from here.  We need to get moving."  
  
The first woman ignited her sword and pulled back strike the panel.  
  
"Wait!" the second woman said.  The other two turned to her.  "I have an idea."  
  
  
The powers of light and darkness were waged furiously as Anakin and Palpatine did battle.  Objects of every kind, including the Emperor's throne flew around the room.  The Force ran powerfully through both of them.  So strong was this power that the throne room literally shook in their presence.  Even the Death Star itself was no match for the power of the Force.  
  
Anakin stood across from Palpatine, lightsaber raised in a defensive position.  Allowing the Force to guide his actions, Anakin charged the Emperor with blinding speed.  As he moved closer, he swung his blade at mid-length, attempting to cut Palpatine in two.  To his surprise, Palpatine spun out of the way with a quickness that defied his age.  The lightsaber's blade never touched him as it cut through the air.    
  
Anakin swung around and again faced Palpatine.  The Emperor smiled coyly at him through ruined teeth.  
  
Anakin knew the Emperor's power though it had been many years since he had seen it used on such a level.  Palpatine preferred sitting in seclusion at his palace and controlling situations from afar.  For all appearances, he was a frail, old man whose abuse of the dark side had withered his body.  But that darkness within him was so great that it made him nearly impossible to defeat.  No matter how strong an opponent was.  
  
As the battle continued, Palpatine suddenly stepped back.  Debris swirled around him but he ignored it.  Power charged through his entire body as he raised his arms high.  Lightning erupted from his fingertips and rained down on Anakin.  
  
With little time to react, Anakin raised his lightsaber.  The lightning bolts crashed against the blue blade and became locked up in a vicious embrace.  Palpatine tried to expand the blasts past the blade but Anakin erected a Force-shield to protect him.  Undeterred, Palpatine continued his electrical barrage.  
  
Anakin held firm, using his blade and his powers to hold the bolts at bay.  Still, it caused him to use a considerable amount of effort and soon he found himself tiring.  The bolts pushed him further and further back.  The electricity was so bright that it began to blind his eyes.  Anakin's concentration was waning and soon he found himself nearly on his knees.  
  
The Emperor smiled.  "Yes, Skywalker.  On your knees as you should be."  
  
The attack was too much and Anakin fell to a knee.  His eyes were nearly shut and sweat glistened down his face.  His lightsaber was glowing brightly and the lightning was starting to overtake the Force-shield he had erected.  There wasn't much time  
  
Gritting his teeth, he began to hold his ground.  He forced himself to concentrate and allow himself to give in to the Force more deeply.  In almost no time, he was off his kneeling position and back on his feet.  Palpatine saw this and began to intensify his attack.  The lightning smashed through his defenses and made their way towards Anakin.  
  
But the Jedi was ready.  Moving quickly, he deactivated his lightsaber and raised his hand.  To Palpatine's surprise, Anakin absorbed the lightening.  Instead of striking his body, Anakin had captured the lightning in a ball of energy around his hand.  Palpatine pressed his attack harder but Anakin continued to absorb it with his hand.  He had neutralized his attack.  
  
With the Force-lightning under control, Anakin focused the Force upon it.  He couldn't deflect Palpatine's lightning back upon him but with a sudden move, he pushed it towards the ceiling.  The lightning struck a row of scaffolding, dislodging it and sending it downwards.  
  
Anakin and Palpatine dove out of the way as the metal came crashing downwards.  Soon, every object that was floating in the throne room came to a halt and slammed down.  Anakin jumped to his feet and once again ignited his lightsaber.  At the same time, Palpatine also reached his feet.  He glared at the Jedi, his face showing a degree of surprise.  
  
"Impressive, my former apprentice," the Emperor admitted.  "Your skill is stronger than I would have thought possible."  
  
"It's stronger than the dark side will ever be, Palpatine," Anakin said.  
  
The Emperor shook his head.  "Doubtful.  Your puny beliefs are no match for the dark side.  Behold!" Palpatine thrust his arm and activated a nearby viewscreen.  Coruscant came into view, still in eerie silence before the Death Star.  
  
"As we speak, the Death Star is preparing to destroy the city-planet.  All your 'great power' and yet you fail to save Coruscant, Jedi."  
  
"Really?" Anakin asked.  Palpatine was surprised by the sarcasm in his voice.  
  
Palpatine immediately realized that Anakin knew something that he didn't.  He looked back at the viewscreen and saw that Coruscant still remained.  The Death Star superlaser had been activated.  Why was Coruscant still standing?  A quick assessment through the dark side gave him is answer.  
  
Palpatine's face became contorted in anger and rage erupted up inside him.  Anakin smiled.  
  
"I warned you not to underestimate, _Your Majesty_.  My family is now in complete control of the Death Star."  
  
Palpatine gave him a deadly glare.  "A hollow victory, Skywalker.  In the end, you will all be destroyed."  
  
Palpatine raised his arms once again, prepared to unleash another barrage.  Anakin raised his blade and prepared to defend.  The battle continued.  
  
  



	15. Chapter 15

**_IN THE HANDS OF THE FORCE_**_  
_**(_Part 15_)  
**by **Darth Pipes** and **ami-padme  
**joesw77@aol.com, ami_padme@yahoo.com  
  


On the _Executor_'s viewscreen was the projection of the Death Star hovering over Coruscant.  The battle station was fully operational and prepared to strike.  With the full power of the Death Star at the disposal of the Empire, it would be more than enough to wipe out Coruscant and the Rebellion.  
  
The look on Grand Moff Raynar's face was incredulous as he watched the display.  His face tightened and he was literally seething at the mouth.  Despite the fact that the Death Star was now fully operational, it had yet to fire on Coruscant.  The city-planet still remained, along with the Rebel fleet.  
  
_Impossible!_  
  
_How could this happen?  _According to calculations, the Death Star had been operational for several minutes.  In the last six months he had worked harder to insure that the battle station would be operational on time.  Yet it still had not fired.  Why?  Why?!  
  
"Chief," Raynar said, turning around to face the communications officer.  His voice was growling as he spoke.  "Contact the Death Star blast chamber at once.  I demand an explanation as to why they haven't yet fired."  
  
The communications officer nodded and went to work.  
  
Raynar turned back to face the viewscreen.  Intense anger began to well up inside as the minutes dragged by and Coruscant still remained.  The Emperor was a master tactician and he was constantly changing strategies.  Yet this made no sense.  Had the Emperor decided to spare Coruscant?  Was this just another master plan of his that would come to fruition at another time?  
  
Raynar shook his head.  _Ridiculous!_  
  
It couldn't be.  Out of all of the politicians and officers of the Empire, Raynar was probably the only one who had some understanding of the Emperor.  Not a lot, he had to admit, but some.  The Emperor was committed to this plan.  He would not bring the Death Star here otherwise.  The destruction of Coruscant would end any resistance to the Empire in this galaxy forever.  He would not delay in carrying out this plan.  
  
That meant somebody aboard the Death Star was responsible.  Most likely incompetent officers like Commander Stanton caused it.  Whoever it was, Raynar promised that they would pay dearly for this.  
  
"Grand Moff," Captain Finis said, coming towards him.  "We have the Rebel fleet surrounded but they are still putting up resistance.  Request instructions on how to…"  
  
With an uncontrollable fury, Raynar swung around and delivered a vicious backhanded blow across Finis jaw.  The captain immediately hit the ground.  His lip was split open and blood began to fill his lips.  
  
Raynar reached down and with surprising strength, yanked Finis up with one hand.  His beady eyes met Finis' with a fierceness unmatched by any the captain had ever seen.  
  
"The Rebel fleet doesn't concern me, Captain.  The only thing that concerns me is the Death Star.  You can deal with the Rebel scum.  Do not waste my time with such matters again."  
  
The captain, still groggy from the blow, shook his head in compliance.  Raynar shoved him away and Finis began to stagger back to his post.  
  
Raynar, still consumed by fury, walked over to the communications console.  Two of the junior officers who were posted there quickly got out of their chairs and scurried away.  They feared what Raynar might do to them.  
  
Raynar moved toward the console and shoved the remaining communications chief out of the way.  He reviewed the most recent messages sent to the Death Star.  All stations, including the blast chamber had reported that they were ready and standing by.  Flipping past these, he found that all messages sent to the blast chamber since the Death Star had become fully operational had been met by nothing but static.  He checked a second time and a third time but the records showed the same thing that they had showed before.  Nothing.  
  
Furious, Raynar slammed his hand on a nearby switch.  It opened a direct channel to the officer in charge of the blast chamber on the Death Star.  He would get his answer now.  
  
"This is Grand Moff Raynar, contacting commander, Death Star.  I demand an explanation as to why you have not fired on Coruscant."  
  
No answer.  
  
"This is Grand Moff Raynar," he repeated, the fury barely under containment.  "Commander, Death Star…I demand to know why you have not fired on Coruscant."  
  
For a moment, it appeared as if there would be a response.  Instead, all that was heard was static.  
  
Raynar took a long, deep breath.  He began grinding his teeth.  "This is Grand Moff Raynar, you are to fire upon Coruscant immediately!"  
  
Nothing answered him except the static.  The static grew louder and louder.  Several members of the bridge crew were forced to cover their ears.  Raynar did not however.  
  
To him, the static was like a taunt.  It was mocking him.  It was mocking his very authority.  The fury inside of him reached a feverish pitch.  Neither man nor machine did that to Lord Damon Raynar.  
  
Raynar took a step back from the console.  Slowly and deliberately, he unsheathed his sword.  Admiral Piett's blood had long since been wiped clean from the silver blade and it shined brightly as Raynar raised it over his head and prepared to strike down at the communications console.  He had taken all that he could from the incompetence around him.  
  
"Grand Moff Raynar," one of the officers cried out.  "Sensors indicate that the Death Star is preparing to fire!"  
  
That was enough to shake Raynar out of his daze.  He looked over at the holographic display of the Death Star on the battle screen.  Information from the screen indicated that the battle station was indeed firing.  
  
With the sword still in his hand, Raynar walked to the center of the bridge.  The bridge officers gave their commander all the space he needed and they scurried off to their posts.  Raynar reached the center of the bridge and stood next to his command chair.  His eyes remained on the battle screen.  
  
A smile broke out on Raynar's face.  At long last, the Death Star would strike.  Finally, this rebellion would be over and the Empire would be victorious.  Coruscant would be just a memory and a powerful reminder to all worlds as to what would happen if they dared opposed the Emperor.  Order would be restored to the galaxy and he would be able to reap the spoils of victory.  
  
With that, Raynar turned his attention back on the main viewscreen.  As soon as he saw the image on the viewscreen, the sword dropped from his hand.  
  
On the viewscreen, the Death Star roared to life.  A huge beam of light began to emanate from center of the battle station.  In a matter of seconds, it would converge into a single laser beam and lash out at its target.  However, its target would not be Coruscant.  No…Raynar could tell from his years of military training just where the weapon was pointed at.  It was pointed at…him!  
  
The smile disappeared from Raynar's face, replaced by an open jaw.  His faced paled a ghostly white and he began to tremble.  No longer was he a supremely confident, ruthless warlord of the Empire.  Now he was a frightened, old man.  
  
"Grand Moff?  Sir, what is wrong?" Captain Finis asked.  The man had not an idea what was coming.  "Grand Moff?"  
  
Raynar didn't answer.  There would be little point in answering that question and he longer cared to.  For in a moment, none of them would be here.  
  
As he watched the Death Star superlaser build up power and prepare to fire, Raynar thought with great concern to his own future.  He had never been a religious man but now, in his final moments he began to remember an old lesson that had learned in his childhood.    
  
_In the end, every man faces his final judgment._  
  
On this day Lord Damon Raynar would face his final judgment.  And the old man was terribly afraid of the verdict that would be handed down.  
  
  
The final light from the Death Star superlaser converged and fired a single laser beam at the _Executor_.  The Super Star Destroyer was instantly blown into space dust.  So strong was the force of the blast that it destroyed a half-dozen Star Destroyers and several squads of TIE fighters.  All that remained was a small but significant hole in the Imperial fleet.  
  
In a matter of moments, the first glimmer of hope had appeared for the Rebel Alliance.  
  
  
Amidala was still feeling shaky.  She was undecided about whether she wanted to be able to see the scene outside with her own eyes or not.  The room's main viewer had been damaged in the shoot-out, so the only connection left to what was going on beyond them was a basic sensor map.  Small dots moving across the screen – the Imperial ships marked by an identification number; the Rebel ships denoted by the color red – little specks chasing and hunting each other as they all waited for the Death Star to act.  
  
And acted it had.  
  
After announcing her "idea" Amidala had settled in a chair near the first functioning console she could find and reset the primary weapon, changing its target from Coruscant to the Super Star Destroyer that was leading the Imperial fleet.  There was a short delay as the Death Star made some adjustments in response – the blast to destroy a ship of any kind was considerably smaller and more focused than what would have been necessary to destroy Coruscant.  
  
When the systems were ready, she fired immediately.  
  
Despite the reduced capacity of the weapon, Amidala was suddenly overwhelmed by the power she had unleashed.  The whole room shook as the laser built in its chamber and traveled through the small tunnel and out into space.  A large roar accompanied the release of the laser, and temporarily deafened her, and the room had a strange, almost soft, green glow.  
  
Then nothing.  The room was silent again, the glow was gone, and the shaking stopped.  On the screen, the little dot that represented the Destroyer faded from the screen.  The Rebels almost immediately began to regroup and begin a new wave of attacks.  
  
She wondered – and not without a touch of self-satisfaction – what the Imperials had thought when they realized what was happening, and how much it meant to the Rebels and the people of Coruscant to see the Death Star commandeered.  But there was a part of her that was a little shaken from wielding such a destructive weapon, no matter what good use it was put to.  
  
"We've got to get out of here," Luke said.  She could already hear the clicking of stormtrooper footsteps coming from down the hallway.  "Come on, Mother, let's go."  
  
Amidala stood from her chair, pulled her blaster, and destroyed the only two consoles still functioning.  "We need to find your father…or do something to help him," she said as Leia ushered them out a side exit.  
  
Luke frowned pensively.  "I don't know – I don't know if we _can_ help him right now."  
  
"Is he alright?" Leia asked.  
  
"I think he's as alright as he can be.  It's hard to tell what's going on, really," he replied.  
  
Amidala held in a sigh of frustration as they made their way down the hallway.  She hated not knowing what was happening, and hated having to leave Anakin to face Palpatine alone.  She was so worried…but she didn't want to do anything that might jeopardize Anakin's efforts.  "Fine.  If we can't go after him now, we should at least secure a way to get out of here.  Something tells me we might need to make a quick exit."  
  
A blast rang out behind them and sailed past them down the hallway, impacting on the wall just beyond them.  Amidala immediately began firing back and the three resumed their run from the weapons room.  "Let's head back to the hangar," she yelled out.  "We'll figure out what to do next once we secure a shuttle."  
  
Luke pushed his hand out, and flung the troopers backward, tumbling back down the hallway.  The three fled, ready to prepare their final escape from the Death Star.  
  
  
Han flew furiously towards the Imperial fleet, trailed by more than a dozen TIE fighters.  He desperately looked for some kind of hole in their defenses but was met with a seemingly endless stream of Star Destroyers.  He tried to find a way of blasting through the defenses but was met with a volley of blaster fire.  The blasts missed but the sheer force of it all caused the _Falcon_ to shake from side-to-side.  
  
Knowing yet another attempt had failed Han veered off from the Star Destroyers and made his way back towards the Rebel fleet.  There, his comrades desperately tried to break the Imperial blockade around them but met with little success.  
  
It was painfully obvious was the Empire was doing.  They were containing the Alliance until the Death Star was fully operational.  Once that happened, the Alliance would fall quickly to the firepower of the battle station.  Right now, their chances did not look good.  
  
Han refused to give in though.  He would not back down from this, no matter what how bad the odds might be.  The Death Star had not fired yet and despite their losses, the Rebel fleet still had the capacity to wage a fight.  This was their last chance and he knew they had to make the most of it.  
  
As Han continued to search for a way to breach the defenses, Chewie rumbled something to him in a low, inquisitive tone.  
  
"I don't know whether the Death Star is operational," Han replied.  "I've lost track of it at this point.  Leia and her family are still on though.  There's still a chance…"  
  
"General!" one of the base commanders screamed into his comlink.  "Sensors indicate a power surge in the Death Star."  
  
"Han, I can confirm it," Lando said grimly.  "That battle station is going to fire!"  
  
Han looked up at his viewscreen and the image made his heart sink.  He could see the energy bolts resonating from the Death Star.  They soon converged into one beam and began to gather up strength.  The Death Star was operational!  
  
Han looked at the green energy bolts with despair.  
  
_No.  It can't end like this.  Not like this!_  
  
The Death Star unleashed the energy bolt from its superlaser.  It cut through space with lethal intentions.  Han watched helplessly, expecting it to strike one of the Alliance's command ships.  To his surprise, it proceeded to strike an Imperial one…the Super Star Destroyer.  
  
It destroyed the ship instantly, the blast creating a spectacular light that momentarily blinded Han and Chewie.  When they opened their eyes, they found not just the super Star Destroyer gone, but about a half-dozen regular Star Destroyers and several TIE fighters.  A hole had opened up right in the middle of the Imperial defenses.  
  
"What the hell just happened?" Lando shouted.  
  
Han looked over at Chewie and flashed him a lopsided grin.  
  
"It looks like our womp rats have breached the heart of the Death Star.  I don't think we'll have to worry about Palpatine shooting off his toy anymore."  
  
"Han, the hole in the Imperial defense has just opened.  What are your orders?" Sylvn asked.  
  
"Sylvn, I want you and Lando to take care of the rest of the fleet."  Han flipped a switch and opened a channel to the entire fleet.  "This is Solo…all fighter squadrons follow me.  We're going in."  
  
Han could hear a loud clattering of cheers as he shut the channel.  He turned to the Wookie and laughed.  
  
"I told you those crazy Skywalkers wouldn't let us down!"  
  
Chewie roared in agreement.  
  
Han moved the fighter into attack position.  Now that Leia and her family had disabled the Death Star, it gave them the possibility of victory.  They had to capitalize on it.  
  
His thoughts briefly fell upon Leia once more.  He was concerned if she and her family would be able to get off of the Death Star on time.  He couldn't fire the fatal shot on the battle station if they were still on.  What if it came down to…  
  
Han shook his head.  He knew that wouldn't happen.  Leia had gotten this far with Luke and Amidala, and Han knew they would all fine a way to get out.  They were, after all, Skywalkers.  Nothing seemed impossible to them.  
  
With that, Han pressed _the Falcon_ ahead at full throttle.  More than thirty fighters of various classes followed him.  It was time to begin the final attack run on the Death Star.  
  
  
Anakin swung his lightsaber, cleaving the heavy lead pipe in two.  Undeterred, Palpatine raised his arms and called upon the dark side once more.  Numerous metallic objections rose from the floor and launched at Anakin.  
  
But the Jedi was ready.  He sidestepped the first object that came his way, a long metal pipe.  Moving swiftly, he sliced the next two objects in half.  Palpatine began to back up as Anakin covered more ground.  
  
A Mandolarian spear came hurtling towards Anakin with deadly precision.  Without stopping his progress, Anakin leaned his body all the way backward and the spear just missed him by inches.  One of the ceiling beams that had crashed down earlier now came rolling towards Anakin's legs.  He twisted his body and jumped over the beam.  It rolled past him and slammed into the wall.  
  
Landing on his feet, Anakin slashed another object in two.  He used the Force to deflect a final metallic bar out of his way.  With the field clear, Anakin had a clear path at Palpatine.  The Emperor backed up slowly as Anakin stalked his way closer.  He matched the Emperor's every movement, cutting off any chance of escape.  The old man backed up until a nearby computer console stopped his progression.  
  
The Emperor was trapped and Anakin charged.  Raising his lightsaber, he swung down with all his might.  All his blade struck was the wall.  At the last possible movement, the Emperor had managed to move out of the way.  Anakin could now hear his laughter coming from behind him.  
  
Anakin turned around to face him.  He struggled to gain control of his anger and frustration.  The two of them had fought for hours yet Anakin could still not score a clean hit on him.  A Jedi must learn to be patient, this he always knew.  Yet now his patience had come to an end and he desired to finish this battle now.  
  
As the Emperor continued to howl, Anakin launched himself at him aggressively.  The Emperor seemed surprised by this and moved to counter the Jedi.  Before he could do so, Anakin raised his hand and used the Force to push Palpatine back.  The wave caught Palpatine and lifted him off his feet.  He was sent hurtling backwards at a tremendous rate of speed.  Anakin used the Force to push him further and further back until the Emperor slammed into the wall.  Palpatine's body hit the wall with such ferocity that he slammed all the way through, showering debris everywhere.  
  
Anakin smiled and ran towards the large hole in the wall.  He had finally managed to hurt the Emperor.  Now, perhaps he could finally devise a strategy to finish him off once and for all.  
  
Anakin quickly covered the ground he needed to reach Palpatine.  He looked through the hole.  He could see nothing but darkness.  He could sense nothing immediately from the Force.  Anakin slipped his lightsaber inside, hoping that it would provide him with some kind of light.  
  
Anakin's senses snapped alert.  It wasn't Palpatine but something else was coming.  He swung towards his side, just in time to see a piece of debris coming towards him.  Anakin raised his blade to deflect it but was too late.  The debris hit him in the chest and he was sent crashing to the floor.  The breath was knocked out of him but he quickly pulled himself to his feet.  
  
He looked up again at the hole in the wall and Palpatine suddenly emerged.  The Emperor's face was contorted in rage as he raised his arm and projected lightning at Anakin.  The bolts struck Anakin fiercely, knocking him backwards.  
  
Palpatine now emerged from the hole and fired again.  The lightning quickly lashed out all around Anakin body, consuming him with pain.  Palpatine intensified his attack, driving the Jedi backwards.  Anakin was about to crash back down to the floor when he reached out and grabbed a computer console.  
  
Palpatine battered Anakin again and again with lighting but the Jedi still held on to the console.  Despite the pain he was in, he used the console to pull himself to his feet.  With this accomplished, he raised his lightsaber to deflect the lighting.  The blade deflected some of the bolts, allowing Anakin to use the Force to deflect the rest.  Once again, Anakin had countered Palpatine's primary attack.  
  
This did little to deter Palpatine.  He quickly shifted his attack from Anakin to the computer console the Jedi held onto.  The electricity promptly overloaded console and caused the machine to explode.  Anakin was unprepared for it and was caught in the explosion.  It lifted him off his feet and sent him flying across the throne room.  The lightsaber fell from his hand as he landed on the floor.  
  
Anakin could feel the room spinning as he lay on the ground.  He had a cut above his left eyebrow and he could feel the warm blood flowing down his face.  He looked at his left hand.  It had caught the brunt of the explosion and it was now burned and bruised.  One of the bones was broken, and he found it difficult to even move his hand.  
  
Anakin grabbed a nearby rail with his good hand, using it to pull him up.  It was tougher for him this time but he managed to stagger to his feet.  He looked around for Palpatine.  The Emperor was standing in front of the computer console that he had just destroyed.  The console was covered with bright, orange flames.  Just as it had been in the molten pit on Sullust.  
  
The Emperor seemed to have known what Anakin was thinking.  Extending his hand, a fireball slowly separated from the console and moved towards Palpatine.  It stopped in front of him and hovered there.  Palpatine's eyes turned to Anakin and the fireball suddenly shot out at Anakin.  
  
Anakin brought up his good hand to deflect it.  The fireball stopped inches away from him.  Palpatine had prevented it from being cast aside and now the two men became locked in a vicious struggle.  
  
Anakin fought with all his strength but the flame but it was moving closer and closer.  He was still weakened from the explosion and unable to project the power necessary to halt the flame.  Palpatine urged it closer towards the Jedi.  Anakin could feel the intense heat that it was generating.  With a powerful surge of darkness, he launched the flame directly at Anakin.  
  
The flame quickly burned through the fabric of the tunic and reached his chest.  He intense and all too familiar sensation of burning flesh ravaged him once more and he cried out in pain.  The flame was starting to expand across his chest to his stomach.  In a matter of moments, it would overtake his entire body.  
  
Palpatine watched with satisfaction.  He reveled in the thought of Anakin being burned alive again.  
  
_Never!_ Anakin thought.  
  
He would not allow it to end this way.  He put one hand just above the flames on him and another onto his burning chest.  The pain was agonizing but he had no choice.  He called upon the Force to dispose of the fire and heal his body.  
  
Seconds dragged by as the flames continued to expand.  To the Emperor, it appeared to be a futile display.  But suddenly, the flames stopped their expansion.  They were contained in their place on Anakin but their brightness was dimming.  Soon, they began to grow smaller and smaller until all that was left was a single flame, burning weakly on Anakin's chest.  With one final movement, he placed his other hand on the flame and extinguished.  
  
A moment later, Anakin moved his hands away and surveyed his body.  The flames were gone.  Smoke still surrounded him but he had now serious burn marks on him.  Unlike Sullust, he had survived the fire.  
  
All this succeeded in doing for Palpatine was infuriating him.  His yellow eyes flared and debris lift from the throne room floor.  With a gesture, they descended on Anakin.  
  
Anakin brought up his hands, projecting a Force shield in front of him.  Two of the pieces bounced off him harmlessly.  However, his concentration on a forward attack left him vulnerable.  He sensed a piece of equipment coming towards him from the back.  He tried to expand the shield around him but the object struck him squarely in the back.  
  
This knocked Anakin out of his defense stance.  Seizing the opportunity, Palpatine unleashed more debris upon him, literally ripping off pieces of the walls with the dark side.  Anakin tried to regain his defensive stance but a cylinder grazed his head and nearly knocked him out.  The debris descended on Anakin and crashed into him with considerable force.  They railed against Anakin again and again, bruising and battering him.  A blow to the back on the head sent Anakin to his knees and a final shot straight down to the floor.  
  
Palpatine had him down but he knew he must move quickly now.  His eyes narrowed on a cable that lay on the floor.  It was long and resilient, used to keep scaffolds hanging on the ceiling.  That would suit his proposes.  
  
With a mental command, the cable jumped to life and slid across the floor.  
  
Anakin looked up in time to see the cable coming towards him.  It slivered on the floor, almost like a snake.  It rose up slightly and almost appeared to look him directly in an eye.  Anakin realized what was going to happen and brought his hands up.  It was too late.  The cable shot at him and wrapped itself around his throat.  
  
Anakin gasped for breath and grabbed at the cable.  He managed to jam the tips of his fingers inside, just enough for the cable not to crush his throat.  Palpatine saw this and used the dark side to tighten the cable.  It wrapped around his neck closer and closer, depriving him of more air.  
  
Anakin struggled, falling back onto the floor.  He continued to try to slide his fingers all the way inside the cable and loosen its hold.  He could not.  
  
Sensing this, the Emperor's eyes fell on the ceiling above.  Seconds later, the cable began to rise, lifting Anakin off his feet.  Anakin began to lose his grip as the cable ascended.  It shot up rapidly until it, and Anakin hovered more than thirty feet off the floor.  
  
He struggled desperately now as he was being hung high above the throne room.  The cable tightened once more, completely cutting off his oxygen.  As a Jedi, Anakin could hold his breath for a long period of time.  Still, he had been deprived of most of his oxygen for several minutes.  If he didn't get out of this soon, he would pass out and soon thereafter perish.  
  
He kicked with his feet and clawed at the cable, attempting to find some way out.  Sweat began to pour down his face.  Below him, Palpatine watched in silence.  The Emperor was confident this time there would be no way his former apprentice would escape death this time.  
  
There was something else Anakin saw as he looked down.  It was shining brightly, like a single star in a black void.  
  
_My lightsaber!_  
  
Fortunately, it hadn't been destroyed in the explosion.  It was now his only chance for survival.  
  
As he continued to fight for his breath, Anakin closed his eyes.  He concentrated on the lightsaber.  A vision of it developed in his mind.  Soon, it cleared to crystal clarity and he could "see" it.  Through the Force, he called for it to free him from his bond.  
  
The lightsaber began to move slowly across the throne room floor.  It suddenly shot up into the air and ignited.  The light blue blade flew towards him like bird seeking his prey.  
  
Anakin dropped his hands from the cable just in time for the lightsaber to slice through it.  It made a perfect incision, just narrowly missing his neck.  Anakin descended from the ceiling, using the Force to slow his momentum.  He landed squarely on his feet, just across from Palpatine.  
  
The Emperor's face remained neutral but Anakin could sense the old man's surprise and anger at what he had just done.  No matter what he threw at him he just couldn't put the last of the Jedi away.  
  
Anakin reached out with his hand and called for the lightsaber.  It flew effortlessly into his hand.  The blade was ignited and Anakin felt a surge of adrenaline rush through him.  He leapt towards Palpatine, determined to strike him down.  
  
He swung his lightsaber down on him, and just like before cut through nothing but air.  He spun to the side to find Palpatine there, an arrogant smile fixed on his lips.  Undaunted, Anakin swung the lightsaber again but Palpatine whirled out of the way.  Anakin attempted to match the move and took another swing with his blade but all he hit was one of the power generators.  The lights flickered and then completely blinked out.  The throne room was completely covered in darkness, save for Anakin's lightsaber.  
  
Anakin had now lost sight of Palpatine, and looked around frantically for him.  He knew that his still-ignited lightsaber would make him a target and moved to deactivate it.  All he was met with was an opened-handed shot across the mouth.  He staggered backwards, nearly losing his footing.  He steadied himself and looked for Palpatine.  All he was met with was his cryptic laugh.  
  
This set Anakin off and he began to swing his lightsaber wildly, determined to cut the Emperor down.  Time and time again, he continued to miss him with every swing.  His lightsaber cut through machinery and the thin air but failed to hit his target.  His body began to tire and his heavy breathing could be heard through the darkness.  
  
He could hear the laughter behind him now and turned around in a fury, desperately seeking his target.  Again he missed, and ended up running past Palpatine.  As he passed him, the Emperor's hand struck him in the back.  He could feel surges of electricity go through his body and that propelled him into a nearby wall.  He slammed against it and lay on the floor stunned.  
  
Palpatine's laughter grew louder and louder in the darkness.  He was stalking Anakin now, looking for the perfect opportunity to strike.  
  
Anakin lay against the wall, looking to gather himself.  He had attacked Palpatine again and again but the Emperor had an answer for everything.  What was it going to take to finally turn the tide of the Sith Master?  
  
_Control.  You must learn control_  
  
That was it.  This entire time he had disregarded patience in exchange for results.  He had been the one to start the attack upon Palpatine, trying desperately to destroy him.  He fought him as if he was still Darth Vader.  Palpatine, meanwhile had been fighting like a Jedi.  He allowed Anakin to come to him and he had countered everything the Jedi had thrown for him.  If he were going to win this battle, he would have to rely on one of the key virtues of a Jedi.  Patience.  
  
Anakin slowly came to his feet and deactivated his lightsaber, completely covering the throne room in darkness once more.  He took a deep breath and called upon the Force.  Through it, he could feel Palpatine moving forward.  He was moving closer now, preparing for an attack.  Anakin took a defensive stance and readied himself.  
  
Lightning broke through the darkness, heading directly for him.  Timing it perfectly, he leapt over the lightning and over Palpatine.  Palpatine turned to face him but before he could attack, Anakin had leapt up high once more.  
  
He flipped and twisted himself in every direction, looking to confuse Palpatine.  His lightsaber ignited in mid-air and he took an offensive position.  Palpatine was ready to once again move out of the way but now Anakin anticipated it.  
  
He jerked his body in the opposite direction and swung his lightsaber to where Palpatine had moved.  The blade cut through the Emperor's cloak and finally toward his flesh.  It cut him from the back of his shoulder all the way down the side of his body.  The Emperor cried out in pain as Anakin landed beside him.  
  
Just then, the emergency power kicked in and the light filled the room once more.  Anakin watched as the Emperor back away from him, clutching at his injured side.  Now, Anakin realized, he had truly been hurt.  
  
Anakin moved patiently towards him.  He raised his lightsaber and feigned a strike at his body.  Palpatine moved to counter this but Anakin easily anticipated and spun around.  As he completed his turn, his foot struck Palpatine across his face.  Palpatine staggered backwards, nearly taken off his feet.  
  
With the Emperor clearly on the defensive, Anakin deactivated his lightsaber and jumped through the air.  He flew towards Palpatine and began kicking his feet.  He right foot struck him across the jaw, followed by his left.  He unleashed a brutal barrage as flew through the air and kicked at Palpatine repeated.  Again and again, his feet found its target and Palpatine was driven back.  Deep red bruises marked the Emperor's weathered and sagging face as he absorbed more and more punishment.  
  
When his flight neared the end of the wall, Anakin stopped in midair and then lashed out with both feet.  They struck Palpatine, knocking him to the floor.  Anakin used the momentum of the kicks to perform a back flip and land just across from him.  
  
Anakin waited as Palpatine slowly pulled himself up.  He held his lightsaber out and the Force began to swirl around him.  Just as Palpatine had reached his feet, Anakin plunged the saber into the floor.  The throne room shook, and a large crack formed and made its way toward Palpatine.  It stopped just inches away from him and suddenly exploded.  The Emperor took the burnt of the blast and his body flew backwards.  He landed hard on the back of his head and flipped backwards.  His black robe was in tatters and his body was battered.  
  
It took more time for him to reach his feet.  Anakin just watched him, slowly.  The Emperor had thrown his best shots at Anakin and now the Jedi had fought back, delivering as good as he had received.  He tried going back to his first attack but the Force lightning missed their mark by a wide margin.  He fired again but Anakin deflected the bolts easily.  
  
Anakin cast them aside and now stood only a few inches away from Palpatine.  In a last, desperate move, Palpatine lash out at Anakin with a claw like hand.  Anakin easily moved out of the way and spun around.  
  
Palpatine spun around to meet him but it was to late.  In a swift and powerful movement, Anakin ran the lightsaber blade through the Emperor's body.  
  
Palpatine looked at Anakin in shock, unable to comprehend what had just happened.  He grabbed at Anakin's throat desperately, attempting to choke out his most hated enemy.  Anakin stood his ground and plunged the lightsaber deeper into him.  Palpatine's body grew more rigid but his hands still griped Anakin's throat tightly.  Lightning erupted from them in a desperate attempt to free himself.  
  
Anakin's body began twitching but again he held his ground and buried the saber in Palpatine all the way to the hilt.  Palpatine's grip loosened and he fell to his knees.  In one final move, Anakin pushed Palpatine with the lightsaber all the way to the floor.  The Emperor was pinned down and in his final breath his hands fell from Anakin's throat and his body went still.  
  
Letting go off his lightsaber, Anakin rose to his feet.  He looked at the Emperor's body, lying motionless on the ground.  He was surprised that he did not feel the Emperor die.  A Jedi could feel when someone, whether it be foe or enemy passed on through the Force.  Was Palpatine's mastery of the dark side so great that it could even conceal his own death?  
  
Anakin closed his eyes, and reached out with the Force.  He looked for some life within Palpatine.  He found nothing but a dark, empty void.  He was gone.  
  
Anakin opened his eyes and took a long, deep breath.  He had never believed that this day would finally come.  It appeared as if the prophecy had finally come true.  
  
He reached down to where Palpatine's body lay and pulled his lightsaber out.  He deactivated the blade and turned around to leave.  
  
Suddenly, something grabbed his wrist and turned him back around.  When he saw what it was, now it was his eyes that went up in shock.  
  
Emperor Palpatine sat up on the floor.  His eyes glowed brightly and a demented smile lined his face.  
  
"This battle is not over yet, my former apprentice."  
  
_By the Force!_  
  
Anakin watched in stunned disbelief as Palpatine sat up and faced him.  How could this be possible?  
  
Jedi or Sith did not come back from the dead…at least not physically.  He had sensed no life from Palpatine after he had run him through.  But he had not sensed his death either.  This went against everything known about the Force and about life.  Could the Emperor, in his mastery of the dark side, have found a way to defy death itself?  
  
Anakin didn't have time to concern himself with that question now.  The Emperor was alive and he now had a powerful grip on his arm.  
  
Anakin reactivated his lightsaber and tried to break free.  Palpatine painfully tightened his grip on his arm, causing Anakin to drop his blade.  The Emperor then slowly rose to his feet, his eyes continuing to glow brightly.  
  
Unarmed, Anakin rolled back his free hand and punched Palpatine in the face as hard as he could.  The blow rocked the Emperor's head back and opened a gash on his face.  Blood began to flow down the length of his face.  But the blow had no effect.  The Emperor rose to his feet, his face still fixed with a demented smile.  
  
Palpatine reached out and grabbed Anakin by the throat.  He lifted the Jedi off the floor with ease and threw him across the room.  Anakin hit the floor with the thud.  He looked up the Emperor and saw him standing powerfully before him; his face and body still a bloody mess.  
  
Suddenly the glow in the Emperor's eyes expanded to his entire body.  It was a darkish glow; most likely reflecting Palpatine himself.  Nevertheless, when it ended Palpatine's body had been completely healed.  There wasn't a wound or a trace or a trace of blood on him.  
  
The Emperor looked down at the stunned Jedi and laughed.  
  
"You are not the only one who has grown stronger these past few months, Skywalker."  
  
Palpatine looked away from his and towards his fallen lightsaber.  The lightsaber instantly flew it into his hand and he looked again towards Anakin.  
  
"Thought this could destroy me, did you?"  
  
The lightsaber began to glow in his hand.  It burned brightly until it exploded, showering tiny pieces of debris.  
  
"No, my friend.  As I have told you before, I am the dark side.  My power is more than you could possibly comprehend.  Now, it is time for me to finish something that I started a long time ago.  The destruction of the Jedi!"  
  
Anakin quickly rose to his feet, ready to attack.  Before he could do anything, Palpatine's eyes grew brighter and brighter.  A surge of energy shot forth from them and struck Anakin in the chest.  The Jedi again found himself knocked all the way across the throne room.  His chest sizzled from the ferocity of the blast.  
  
Palpatine moved forward and fired again.  Anakin barely had time to roll out of the way.  He jumped to his feet, just in time to dodge another blast that Palpatine had fired in his direction.  With a burst of speed, Anakin raced towards Palpatine and lunged at him.  
  
Palpatine raised his hand, stopping Anakin in midair before him.  He smiled at his feeble attempt at attack.  Palpatine flicked his wrist and Anakin's body began to stretch outward.  His arms and legs extended as far as they could go.  The Jedi grimaced in pain as his muscles and joints were stretched to the limit.  
  
Palpatine placed one of his hands on Anakin's face and closed his eyes.  The next thing Anakin could feel was a surge of electricity and lightning run through his body.  There were bolts around him, feeding into the main attack.  It was much more powerful and intense than Palpatine's other lightning attacks and Anakin cried out in pain.  Palpatine smiled and continued his attack, pouring more and more lightning through the Jedi's body.  
  
After several minutes of this, Palpatine removed his hand.  Anakin slumped in the air; his body was sore and weakened from the violent assault.  His skin was marked with several burns and some blood trickled from his face.  
  
But Palpatine had not finished.  He flicked his hand again, stretching Anakin's body further.  Anakin felt as if he was beginning ripped apart piece by piece and did his best to fight it.  With a quick, sudden move Palpatine pushed his hand forward and Anakin slammed back all the way against the wall.  
  
He hit the cold and unforgiving wall hard.  His head slammed against it, sending a painful ringing throughout it.  He lay pressed against the wall until Palpatine pushed his hand back.  Anakin flew forward, only to be slammed back with even stronger force.  Palpatine continued this display again and again, slamming Anakin into the wall with greater force each time.  
  
Palpatine dropped his hand and Anakin body fell straight to the ground.  He body was a battered, bloody mess and he fought to stay conscious.  Palpatine looked at his fallen body with disgust.  
  
"Come on, Chosen One," he taunted.  "Have you no fight left in you?"  
  
Anakin did, but just barely.  He forced his head up and through blurry eyes, he could see the Emperor before him.  After the attack he had just gone through, he knew now more than ever that he needed to be stopped.  If he did not stop him, Palpatine would unleash his full power upon the galaxy.  No one would be able to stand against him, not even his own children.  For the sake of his family, for the sake of the galaxy, for the balance of the Force, he had to stop monster now.  
  
Moving slowly, Anakin began to crawl towards him.  Every movement sent a rush of pain throughout his body.  He moved quicker and quicker, nearing his target.  He reached out with his left hand and grabbed Palpatine's robe.  He used it to pull himself to his knees, where he looked up upon the taunting, ugly face of Palpatine.  
  
With a final burst of energy, he reached out with his right hand and grabbed Palpatine by the throat.  The force behind it surprised even Palpatine as he was pushed backwards.  Anakin squeezed with all his might, attempting once more to destroy this great creature of darkness and despair.  
  
But it was too late.  With a single movement, Palpatine slapped his arm away and delivered a vicious, backhanded blow across Anakin's face.  The Jedi broke his hold and fell backwards, slowly slumping to the ground.  He lay on the floor, beaten and unconscious.  
  
The Emperor stood over the fallen Jedi, feeling a mix of emotions.  He was pleased to have dispensed of his enemy.  Skywalker had given him a battle but it was over too quickly.  Not at all what he hoped.  Still, it did not matter.  The outcome was never in doubt in the first place.  
  
"Fool," Palpatine said, shaking.  "You were never my superior and this battle has proven it.  Now you lay at my feet beaten, just like everyone else who has opposed me.  I could kill you now but that would be too easy.  I have something else in store for you."  
  
Palpatine opened his hand and Anakin was jerked back into consciousness.  With a wave of his hand, Anakin was brought to his knees before Palpatine.  Despite his situation the Jedi stared definitely at the Sith, refusing to back down.  
  
"My former apprentice, you have betrayed me.  You have rejected my teachings and dared to oppose me once more.  You now serve an extinct order that wiped out my brethren over a millennium ago.  For your treachery and your crimes, I sentence you to the power and the fury of the dark side of the Force!"  
  
Palpatine closed his hand and Anakin cried out.  His screams of agony were loud and resonated through the entire throne room.  He could feel the power of the dark side slam down upon him, covering him in a cloak of darkness.  
  
Palpatine wasn't just trying to kill Anakin…he was using his power to break the Jedi in both mind and body.  As the darkness set in and battered him, Anakin tried to prepare himself for what might be his final battle.  
  
  
The _Best Destiny_ rocked violently, knocking Lando out of his command chair.  He landed hard on his shoulder to the command deck.  Lando grimaced in pain.  The blaster burn on his shoulder was still getting used to the artificial flesh that had been grafted on it.  Right now, if felt like a blade had been plunged right through it.  
  
"General!" one of the bridge officers said as Lando struggled to his feet.  "We have a hull breach on decks nine through eleven.  Shields are holding but I'm not sure for how long."  
  
"Prepare the ion cannon," Lando said, still clutching his shoulder.  "When its ready, fire with everything we've got at that Star Destroyer."  
  
The officer nodded and got to work.  The _Best Destiny_ continued to rock under repeated laser fire.  Lando steadied himself on a nearby rail and looked up at the viewscreen.  
  
The Star Destroyer loomed large, dominating the entire screen.  It descended closer to the _Best Destiny_ only to be met with a volley of red laser fire.  The ion cannons had come to life and now leveled the Imperial ship with blast after blast.  Lando watched as the Star Destroyer rocked again and again, the blasts hitting key areas.  One last, powerful burst of energy destroyed the bridge of the ship, sending the Star Destroyer diving down through space.  
  
Lando let out a smile as he watched the ship die in space.  That smile was wiped off only moments later, as an explosion erupted behind him.  The officer attending the station was sent flying across the bridge.  His console was rapidly becoming consumed with flames.  As emergency crews rushed to put it out, Lando made his way over to the operation console.  
  
"Report!" he screamed above the carnage.  
  
"Shields are down to fifty percent.  Hull integrity in weakening," the operations officer announced.  "If we take more shots like that we'll…"  
  
The ship rocked again, stopping the man from completing his sentence.  Lando turned his attention back to the viewscreen to see yet another Star Destroyer bearing down on the _Best Destiny_.  The ship fired wildly, some of the blasts striking the _Best_ _Destiny_, others missing just close enough to rock it.  
  
Concern crept up in Lando.  His ship was weakening.  If they didn't get out of this soon, they were done for.  
  
The Star Destroyer continued to fire, looking to put away its target for good.  Lando prepared for another blast but nothing came.  He looked back up on the viewscreen once again to find that the Star Destroyer was gone, replaced with nothing but rubble…and the sight of the _Liberator_ flying into view.  
  
"General Calrissian," the communications officer said.  "General Kenobi is hailing us."  
  
"Patch her through," Lando said.  
  
There was several seconds of static before Sylvn's voice broke through.  
  
"I thought you didn't need any help, Lando," she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"Who says I needed help?  I was just about to finish that Star Destroyer off before you came," Lando said, in a mock-serious voice.  
  
"Of course, Lando."  
  
"Seriously though, thanks," Lando added.  "Looks like I owe you one."  
  
"We'll discuss that later," Sylvn said.  "Right now, give me a full report about what's happening."  
  
"The Alliance fleet has taken significant casualties.  We're beaten up, tired, and have very little left.  However, the Imperial fleet has taken significant casualties as well.  Plus, they're still disorganized from the attack by the Death Star.  I think that was a blow to their large egos."  
  
"Agreed.  How should we move from here?"  
  
"It's time we take a big gamble.  Round up all remaining ships to surround the Imperial fleet and open fire."  
  
"Is that going to work, Lando?  They still outnumber us."  
  
"I don't know, Sylvn.  But it's the only chance we have left to give Han the time he needs and to get out of this alive.  I say we take it."  
  
The comlink was silent for several seconds.  Finally, Sylvn answered.  
  
"Very well…let's do it.  You lead one formation...I'll lead the other.  I just hope it will work."  
  
"It will, Sylvn.  Trust me."  
  
"I do.  May the Force be with us.  Kenobi out," Sylvn finished, cutting off the channel.  
  
Lando turned towards his communications officer and gave him a long, hard look.  "Notify all remaining Alliance ships through a coded frequency of our plans.  Do it as quickly as you can.  We don't have much time."  
  
Lando walked back up the stairs that lead to his command chair.  He sat back down and pondered the situation.  
  
He knew this was the only option left.  The Alliance had to draw the line in the stars and stand strong.  He only hoped they had enough left to make it so.  
  
Also, there was the matter of Coruscant.  Even if they were successful in space, capturing Coruscant was an entirely different matter.  They were beat up and in no shape to launch a ground offensive.  Besides, taking Coruscant would be almost impossible.  The planet was home to one trillion people.  It was so large and a battle would likely claim numerous lives.  
  
Lando shook his head.  He couldn't worry about that now.  The first order of business was to finish off the Imperial fleet once and for all.  They would have to worry about the rest later.  
  
"General…all ships are in position and awaiting your orders to attack."  
  
Lando got up from his chair and prepared to address the fleet.  There was little that needed to be said.  
  
"This is General Calrissian…prepare to attack!"  
  
In no time, a powerful wave of blaster fire erupted from the Alliance fleet.  It ravaged the Imperial fleet, destroying several ships.  The Empire returned fire, their blasts causing an equal amount of damage.  
  
The two mighty and battered fleets converged over Coruscant, engaging in a savage battle.  Each side took losses.  Rebel gunships were crushed under the sustained, persistent Imperial attack.  Star Destroyers were battered under the Rebel guns.  They rapidly descended towards the planet, where they burned up in the atmosphere.  
  
Back and forth they went.  Both Rebel and Imperial desperately fought for the beliefs they cherished.  They knew what this battle meant and would not give in.  Soon, the space over Coruscant was filled with blaster fire, torpedo shells, explosions and implosions, and debris was scattered everywhere.  The battle had an intensity and viciousness that all involved could feel.  
  
The Rebel fleet held up strongly against the Imperial barrage.  Alliance ships, with their bodies alive with fire, pushed on further into the battle.  Dying starfighters launched themselves at the Imperial Star Destroyers.  Much of the time the damage was negligible but more than one Imperial ship fell victim to the suicide attacks.  
  
More and more Rebel ships roared ahead furiously, led by the _Best Destiny_ and the _Liberator_.  They absorbed the most powerful shots the Empire dished out and returned fire with greater ferocity.  The Imperial commanders were no doubt shocked at the aggressive nature of the Rebels before them.  They intensified their firepower but it did little to stop their determined foe.  
  
The Imperial star fleet, the mightiest the galaxy had ever seen began, to crumble under the unrelenting attack.  Their defense was being savagely cut apart by the Rebel offensive.  In a very short period of time, they found themselves woefully outnumbered by the Rebel Alliance.  
  
The smoke was thick on the bridge of the _Best Destiny_.  Consoles were smashed, fires were everywhere, and downed wires showered the bridge with electrical sparks.  This did little to deter their crew and to deter Lando.  He was now off of his command chair and actively involved in the battle.  He was manning the weapons console of a fallen officer, slapping buttons and pulling levers for all that he was worth.  Looking up at the viewscreen, he watched as more and more Star Destroyers vanished before him.  
  
"General," his tactical officer called out.  "The remaining Imperial ships are braking up.  They're retreating!"  
  
A loud, deafening chorus of cheers and shouts of joy exploded on the bridge.  From his place at the weapons console, Lando let out a deep breath.  They did it!  
  
"Sir?" the officer continued.  "Should we pursue?"  
  
"Negative.  We did what we had to do.  We gave Han and his team more than enough time.  The rest of the Imperial fleet…we'll worry about them another day."  
  
Lando got up slowly from his chair and surveyed the bridge.  To be sure, it was a smoky mess.  But he was still standing victorious at the end.  He had gambled once again and hit the jackpot.  
  
"Get more repair crews up here on the double," Lando continued.  "Send a message to Blue Squadron.  Tell them to have their fighter crew make a run at the Death Star.  They can draw fire away from Han and his team."  
  
"General Calrissian," his communications officer called out.  "General Kenobi is hailing us."  
  
The edges of Lando's lips curled into a smile.  
  
"I had a feeling she would.  On screen."  
  
In seconds, Sylvn's face covered the viewscreen.  Her face, which at times could be very somber, was now beaming with delight.  She smiled gloriously at Lando.  
  
"It's over," she said.  "I never thought I'd live to see the day when we finally defeated the Empire.  Believe me, there were a lot of close calls."  She added the last part quietly, as if reflecting on all that had go on.  But she brightened up quickly and continued.  "But I finally have and we are victorious…thanks in no small part to you, Lando."  
  
"I wish I could take all of the credit," Lando admitted.  "But it was people like you who helped make this victory possible.  Congratulations, Sylvn."  
  
Sylvn smiled again at the gambler.  "That sweet talking won't get you out of everything, Lando.  You still owe me…perhaps I'll take you up on that dinner offer, after all."  
  
Lando gave the Cerean an amused look.  "I would be honored, Lady Sylvn."  
  
"Your treat of course," Sylvn added.  
  
"Of course," Lando said with a sly smile.  
  
Lando's good mood was broken by the cry of a familiar, and very annoying voice.  
  
"General Calrissian! General Calrissian!" Threepio said, running towards him as quickly as his mechanical legs allowed.  Artoo trailed closely behind him.  
  
"Not now, Threepio," Lando barked angrily at him.  
  
That stopped the droids dead in their tracks but he continued.  "But, sir…it's about Coruscant."  
  
This was enough to stir Lando's attention and he turned around to face the droid.  On the viewscreen, Sylvn did the same.  
  
"I've been monitoring communications on Coruscant…" he began, before a sharp beep from Artoo cut him off.  
  
"Yes, yes, Artoo.  I meant, Artoo and I have been monitoring communications on Coruscant.  We uncovered the most surprising news."  
  
"Well then, spit it out!" Lando snapped.  
  
"The people of Coruscant…they are revolting against the Empire!"  
  
  
The Skywalkers ran through the Death Star as fast as they could.  It was utter chaos as Imperial officers, technicians, and stormtroopers alike were running all around them.  They had little time to bother with the Skywalkers as they looked for cover from explosions and falling debris.  To them, the trio that had run rampant through the space station meant nothing when their own lives were at stake.  
  
The Skywalkers cut through all the crowds and confusion to make their way to Docking Bay 9.  It was mostly desolate, with many of the Imperials already fleeing.  It was guarded by only a few stormtroopers who, upon seeing the trio began to open fire.  
  
Luke and Leia ignited their lightsabers and launched forward.  They easily deflected the blaster fire heading their way and quickly disposed of the ground troops.  One last stormtrooper remained on a tower above them.  He focused his weapon on the two Skywalker twins but Amidala's blaster quickly silenced him.  
  
"Over there," Luke called out.  He pointed at a lone shuttlecraft; similar to the one they used to reach the Death Star.  They hurried over to it and entered inside.  
  
Luke and Leia quickly searched the ship, finding it deserted.  With Amidala, they made their way to the bridge.  Luke quickly took his seat at the controls.  
  
"She's still operational," he said.  "We should have no problem landing on Coruscant."  
  
"How much time will we have?" Amidala asked.  "We still have to wait for your father."  
  
"We still have time," Leia answered.  "I can…sense Han's presence in the midst of the battle.  He hasn't started his final run yet."  
  
Luke swiveled his chair around and was about to say something when he felt a burst of pain explode inside his head.  He cried out and fell out of his chair to the floor.  Leia reached out to him when she to, felt a similar pain inside her mind.  She fell to her knees and cried out, her hands clutching at her head.  It was if they had sensed something so strong that if completely overwhelmed them.  
  
"Luke! Leia!" Amidala cried out.  She watched in horror as her children lay on the floor, consumed by whatever force had overwhelmed them.  Their eyes were closed shut and their faces were tight as they tried desperately to block out the pain.  When they had finally managed to control it, their eyes shot open and they looked straight at their mother.  
  
Amidala could see the horror inside them and knew instantly what was happening.  
  
"Anakin," she whispered in a voice so low they could barely hear her.  
  
"Palpatine," Luke began, slowly pulling himself to his feet.  "He's trying to destroy Father."  
  
"He's using the dark side to try to break him," Leia added quietly.  "Father is trying to fight him…but it might not be enough."  
  
Amidala's face went white upon hearing the news.  She struggled to control her hands from shaking.  Anakin was in serious trouble.  If they didn't do something, she would lose him once more.  
  
Gaining control of her emotions, she pulled out her blaster and look determinedly at her children.  
  
"We can't let that happen.  We have to help Ani."  
  
Leia nodded and pulled out her lightsaber.  Together, she and Amidala prepared to rush out of the shuttle to help Anakin until a calm voice stopped them.  
  
"No.  I'll help Father."  
  
Amidala and Leia looked at Luke, dumbfounded by what he had just said.  
  
"What?" Leia asked.  
  
Luke step forward, with a quiet determination about him.  
  
"I'll be the one to help Father.  I want you two to stay here."  
  
Amidala and Leia exchanged puzzled glances.  Leia then walked closer to Luke and shook her head.  
  
"No, Luke.  We're all coming together.  Why must you be the only one to go?"  
  
"Because I've trained for this, Leia," Luke answered, not backing down.  "It's a destiny that's been mine since I was born.  I have to be the one to help."  
  
"I'm strong in the Force too, Luke," Leia reminded him.  
  
"I know," Luke said.  "But you haven't been trained to fight Palpatine.  You're not strong enough yet to face him.  He could destroy you.  You are the leader of the Alliance…they can't afford to lose you.  You are too important to the future, especially if I fail."  
  
Luke looked over at his mother.  "I know you want to help, Mother.  But the Alliance needs you as well.  You experience exceeds everyone in the Alliance.  It'll be vital to the new government that will emerge from the ashes of this conflict."  
  
Leia looked at if she was going to respond further but said nothing.  As much as she hated to admit it, she knew her brother was right.  
  
"But, Luke," Amidala said, still uncertain.  "If your father couldn't defeat Palpatine by himself…how are you going to stop him?"  
  
Luke took a deep breath before her answered.  
  
"I don't know, Mother.  But I know this is what I have to.  I was _meant_ to do this."  
  
Amidala nodded her head.  She had seen this type of determination from a Skywalker before.  "I know."  
  
"But we're not leaving without you and Father," Leia said.  "We all are leaving this station together."  
  
Luke nodded as Amidala reached out and took his hand.  Leia did the same, looking Luke straight in the eyes.  
  
"May the Force be with you, Luke."  
  
Luke smiled and squeezed their hands.  He left the bridge and made his way to the ramp.  Taking one final look at Leia, he pulled out his lightsaber and left the ship.  He broke into a Force-run, determined to let nothing stop him.  
  
He knew what he was doing.  His father had told him that it wasn't his destiny to confront Palpatine.  He didn't even want Luke to fight that battle.  Now, he wasn't only defying his father but the will of the Force.  But Luke didn't care.  He would fight to save his father…the will of the Force be damned.  
  
  



	16. Chapter 16

**_IN THE HANDS OF THE FORCE_**_  
_**(_Part 16_)  
**by **Darth Pipes** and **ami-padme  
**joesw77@aol.com, ami_padme@yahoo.com  
  


The pain Anakin felt was beyond anything he had ever known.  Even the unrelenting fury of the lava pit was insignificant compared to the dark side being unleashed upon him.  His body was going into violent convulsions; his eyes were rolling to the back of his head.  He fought Palpatine's assault for as long as he could but finally, his body gave out.  His eyes shut and he drifted into unconsciousness.  
  
The pain stopped.  Everything was silent.  Anakin's mind became aware of this and signaled his body to reawaken.  Slowly, he managed to open his eyes.  All he saw was darkness.  Cold, silent, and unrelenting darkness.  
  
The darkness weighed down heavily upon him.  It greatly unnerved him.  His breathing was heavy and his heart raced.  He knew he had to find some light.  
  
Anakin got on his knees and began to look around frantically.  There had to be some light somewhere around him.  Anything to drive back the repressive darkness.  His hands finally rested on a small, metallic object.  It felt very familiar in his hands.  
  
_My lightsaber!_  
  
Anakin sprung to his feet and ignited the lightsaber.  The blue blade shined brightly, driving back the darkness.  Anakin could now see more clearly.  He looked around the void he was in.  He could see no sign of the Emperor.  He could see no sign of anything.  The only light present was from his lightsaber, and the only noise he heard was from the hum it made.  
  
Undeterred, Anakin pushed forward.  He was determined to find some way out of this void Palpatine had created.  There had to be some opening, some light somewhere.  He would not allow Palpatine to win this one.  
  
He hadn't walked far before he could feel a cold chill cut through the already frigid air.  Anakin stopped, and began to look around him.  Deep in the darkness ahead of him, he saw a red beam of light cut through the air.  A second one coming from the opposite direction followed it.  The two beams began to move forward towards him.  Anakin could clearly recognize the beams of light as blades from a double-bladed lightsaber.  
  
The weapon moved closer to him.  Finally, it came within the sphere of the light generated by blade of Anakin's lightsaber.  The double-bladed lightsaber could be seen perfectly now, along with the man who was holding it.  
  
Darth Maul.  
  
Anakin stared at the being in front of him.  He looked at Maul's demonic, tattooed face.  It was unchanged from when he first saw it thirty-six years ago.  He had been the Emperor's first apprentice and the man responsible for killing Qui-Gon Jinn.  He had been a fearsome warrior, as violent as Anakin had been when he was Darth Vader.  Perhaps more so.  But he was dead.  Obi-Wan had destroyed him on Naboo.  Why was he here now?  
  
Anakin had little time to contemplate the answer as Maul spun the lightsaber over his head and sprung forward.  He swung his double-bladed weapon at Anakin, who had barely brought up his weapon in time to deflect it.  Maul pressed his attack, swinging from side to side in an attempt to cut Anakin in two.  Anakin was driven backwards as he held the lightsaber at his side, defending against the attack.  
  
He found himself driven further and further back into the darkness as Maul, if that's who it really was, pressed on furiously.  He rushed in, his crown of horns cutting their way through the air.  The red blades of the Sith's weapon came at him from every direction.  Anakin continued to defend, rarely securing an opportunity to counterattack.  
  
Maul was emboldened by this.  He lifted his weapon towards Anakin's neck and prepared to deliver the deathblow.  Anakin however, was ready.  
  
Planting his feet firmly on the ground, he slashed Maul's blade away.  The Sith recovered and slashed at Anakin's torso.  All his blade cut was empty air.  
  
Anakin jumped over Maul, landing behind him.  As Maul spun around, Anakin attacked.  
  
He slashed rapidly with a speed that caught Maul completely off-guard.  The Sith tried to counterattack but Anakin parried him at every turns.  He drove the Sith further and further back, the light generating from his lightsaber growing stronger.  
  
Anakin knew it was time to finish this.  
  
Anakin feigned a strike at Maul's side.  Maul moved his blade to deflect it but at the last moment, Anakin twisted his wrist and slashed Maul's lightsaber in two.  The Sith reeled backwards and his guard dropped.  Seizing the moment, Anakin moved in and swung his lightsaber.  
  
The blade cut through Maul's neck, beheading him.  His horn skull fell off his shoulders and crashed to the floor, followed by his body.  Anakin stood over the remains of the Emperor's first apprentice.  Maul's body slowly began to evaporate until it was no more.  
  
_An illusion,_ Anakin thought.  _No, just a trick.  Another game of Palpatine's._  
  
Just then, Palpatine's laughter broke through the darkness.  It was that familiar laugh that Anakin had heard so many times.  It bellowed throughout the void, growing louder and louder.  Anakin looked around furiously for the some sign of the Emperor.  
  
"Palpatine!" he shouted, demanding that the Emperor showed himself.  
  
The laughter stopped, and Anakin felt a sharp pain in his head.  Anakin winced in pain and staggered backward.  The pain stopped and Anakin quickly regained his bearing.  He noticed however the blade on his lightsaber had grown slightly dimmer.  
  
Palpatine's laughter once again broke through the darkness.  It was an amused laugh this time, as if Anakin had done something to entertain him.  
  
"Ah, my former apprentice…it is good to see that some things never change.  Once again, you have failed to destroy me.  Once again, you have failed to fulfill the prophecy of the Chosen One.  What a disappointment you are."  
  
"This isn't over yet, Palpatine," Anakin said, not backing down.  "Not while I still have breath in my body."  
  
"Oh, but I believe that it is.  Look around you, Skywalker…you are surrounded by the dark side.  It has enveloped your person.  There is no light here I'm afraid.  Very soon, the darkness will close in and destroy you.  It is already beginning as we speak."  
  
Anakin was puzzled, unsure what Palpatine meant by that last statement.  He did not feel the dark side within him.  He had purged it for good on Dagobah.  
  
But something caught his attention.  He looked at his lightsaber and saw that it once again had grown dimmer.  The pain in his head also returned for a few moments, making it difficult for him to concentrate.  When it was gone, a terrible realization just occurred to Anakin.  
  
The light generated from the blade represented the light within him.  As it began to grow weaker, so to did he.  It wouldn't be too late before the dark side completely overtook him and extinguished the light within him.  When that happened, he would be no more.  
  
Still, no matter what might happen, Anakin would not give up.  He quickly assumed a fighting stance, ready to face the impending darkness.  
  
"Defiant to the end, I see," Palpatine said in an amused tone.  "It is of no consequence.  Soon, you will join all of those you have murdered and failed over the years.  You do remember that, do you not, my former apprentice?"  
  
Suddenly, before Anakin's eyes appeared the image of Obi-Wan Kenobi.  It was Obi-Wan the way he appeared at the end of his life, old and weak.  Anakin moved closer to his old mentor only to see the image of Darth Vader appear and strike Obi-Wan down.  The old man cried out and vanished, leaving Anakin alone once more.  
  
Then, his mother appeared.  Anakin watched in horror as she reached out for him, only to be cut down by blaster fire.  Her lifeless body crumpled to the floor, where it soon vanished.  
  
Anakin saw the images and did the best he could to prevent them from happening.  He had managed to withstand to terrible images on the cave in Dagobah but that had been much different.  The cave was nowhere near as powerful as the dark side within Palpatine.  The images came at him furiously, and he could not shut them out of his mind.  
  
Anakin had resisted this before.  He had finally managed to forgive himself for his past sins.  Yet now, seeing them again in the darkness generated by Palpatine, they began to take their toll on him.  His legs grew weaker, and his lightsaber grew dimmer.  
  
Palpatine laughed once more.  
  
"Is this too difficult for you, Skywalker?  We both know there was more than just that."  
  
A single voice cried out, begging for mercy from Darth Vader.  Another voice pleaded with Anakin Skywalker for help that did not arrive.  This lead to a full-scale eruption of voices from every angle.  They were loud, angry, scared, and disillusioned.  The sheer number and power of the voices were beginning to overwhelm again.  He held his hands over his head, desperately trying to shut them out.  
  
"Is it too much for you, my former apprentice?  Is it too much to hear the anguished voices of all those you killed or failed?  Perhaps these images will help you."  
  
Before his eyes a bright, blue planet appeared before his eyes.  Anakin instantly recognized it as Alderaan.  The planet moved towards him, until he was just mere inches away from it.  Sadness enveloped Anakin as he looked at the long-dead world.  So much life, so much history…now gone forever.  
  
Suddenly, the planet exploded before him.  Anakin reeled backwards, falling straight to the ground.  He slowly crawled back to his feet.  His lightsaber continued to grew weaker as the voices and images around him grew stronger.  
  
It was no longer pain that engulfed him but it was sadness and despair.  The more he saw, the more he heard, the more it weakened his spirits.  He had hoped he would have found some way to combat this assault but he could not.  His body slowed and he fell into a deep depression.  
  
Anakin could no longer raise his lightsaber to defend himself.  He dropped to his knees and the lightsaber slipped from his hands.  The blade on the weapon was now just a faint glow.  
  
"Now, you are finally realizing the true power of the dark side!" Palpatine roared in triumph.  
  
Anakin barely heard him.  His breath had weakened and he could barely keep his eyes open.  His depression grew stronger and stronger as the images and voices continued to barrage him.  
  
There was still a part of his mind that knew who he was and what he had to do.  He continued to fight the assault with whatever light was still left within him.  He would not give in no matter what.  
  
Still, he was aware of something else.  He did not have much time left.  
  
  
Palpatine watched silently as Anakin withered in agony before him.  The dark side had completely enveloped the Jedi, slowly destroying him.  It was taking longer than expected.  Palpatine had to admit that Skywalker's resistance was considerable.  
  
But that made little difference.  In the end, he would be crushed as all those who had opposed the Emperor would.  The longer the fight, the more agony Skywalker would go through.  The man deserved nothing less.  
  
Palpatine smiled.  Soon, the last conceivable threat to his reign would be gone.  At last, he would have eliminated the Jedi from the galaxy and the culmination of a lifetime of planning would be complete.  As soon as Skywalker was destroyed, he would take the final step in consummating his control of the galaxy.  When that happened, there would not be a living being in the galaxy that would oppose him.  They would all fall to their knees before him.  They would all know who their master was!  
  
Before Palpatine could turn his attention back to Anakin; he felt a disturbance in the Force.  He eyes fell on the turbolift doors.  He was not surprised when he saw Luke Skywalker emerge from them.  
  
He studied the boy closely.  Skywalker walked slowly out of the doors, his face a mask of fierce determination.  He looked at his father, who was still lying on the floor in agony.  Skywalker managed to remain expressionless as he watched, but Palpatine knew that it pained the boy to see his father like this.  This was something he could use to his advantage.  
  
Palpatine's face broke out in a devious smile.  
  
"Young Skywalker," he said.  "So good of you to finally join us."  
  
Luke stared Palpatine in the eyes and stepped forward, lightsaber in hand.  He was not intimidated by the powerful figure that stood before him.  
  
"Release my father, Palpatine.  Or I will destroy you."  
  
The Emperor let out a loud, hearty laugh.  
  
"I see you share your father's foolish optimism.  I assure you I have no intention of doing so.  You'll just have to destroy me."  
  
Luke took another step forward, and his hand tightened on the hilt of his lightsaber.  
  
Palpatine smiled.  
  
"Good," he said.  "Come forward, young one.  Take your weapon and strike me down.  It will only make me stronger."  
  
"Your overconfidence is your weakness," Luke said.  
  
"And your faith in yourself is yours!" Palpatine spat.  He let out a disappointed sigh.  "Do you really think you are important, Skywalker?  If you were, it would have been you facing me earlier instead of your father.  You are not the Chosen One.  You are just another Jedi whom I will slaughter."  
  
Luke stood his ground, not backing down.  Palpatine shook his head.  
  
"At one time considered you to be my next apprentice.  When…_your father_ failed to capture you at Bespin, I considered you a threat.  The truth is I made an…error by sending Mara Jade back in time to kill your mother.  But I realize now that it is of no consequence.  
  
"The truth is, Skywalker, that you were never a threat to me.  Your power is strong, I admit.  But it is insignificant next to the power of the dark side of the Force.  Even if I allowed you to live, there would be no place for you in the new galaxy that will emerge from this battle.  I will no longer require help from anyone."  
  
Luke looked at him closely, trying to comprehend just what he meant by that last statement.  He wasn't sure, but he knew whatever it was, it was not good.  
  
"You may believe whatever you like, Your Majesty.  But this is not over.  Not while my family and I are still alive.  Your darkness cannot drown out our light."  
  
Palpatine glared angrily at him.  
  
"Fool! Do you really believe you stand a chance?  You will be destroyed!"  
  
A lopsided smile broke out on Luke's lips.  
  
"So be it…Sith."  He ignited his lightsaber.  
  
Palpatine was infuriated.  No one did this to him…especially this boy.  
  
His eyes began to glow brightly.  They shot forward a beam of energy straight at Luke.  All it hit was the wall as Luke leapt high in the air and flipped forward.  Raising his lightsaber, he ran forwards towards Palpatine.  
  
Palpatine's eyes glowed once more.  He fired again and missed.  He continued firing his eye beams wildly.  Luke anticipated every one and the only thing the beams hit was the wall.  Undeterred, Palpatine fired another shot at Luke's head.  Luke ducked and rolled.  He began to rise to his feet and Palpatine saw his chance.  
  
He fired again quickly at Luke's midsection.  Luke twisted his arms and barely managed to block the beam of light with his saber.  The beam did not disappear as Palpatine opened his eyes wide and intensified it.  The beam slammed against Luke's blade, knocking him back.  
  
Luke tried to stand his ground, keep his lightsaber up to block the beam.  The power was strong and continued knocking him back.  Soon, Luke had been driven to one knee.  The beam had nearly engulfed his lightsaber and would overtake it in only a few moments.  He could not allow that to happen.  
  
Closing his eyes, Luke reached out with the Force.  He focused his attention on the energy beam, trying to halt it.  Palpatine knew what he was doing and intensified the beam further.  Sweat poured down Luke's face as he fought against it with all his worth.  He had to trust the Force.  If he could do that, he could stop this attack.  
  
Shortly, the energy beam Palpatine was firing stopped expanding.  Palpatine pushed harder with the dark side but could do no more.  Soon, Luke was using the Force to defend against it.  He lowered his lightsaber and the beam was suspended in the air, unable to move any further towards Luke.  
  
Deeply in tune with the Force, Luke projected the beam back towards Palpatine.  The Emperor barely moved out of the way in time.  The energy beam zipped past his head and struck an energy console behind him, causing a large explosion.  The blast knocked Palpatine off-balance, just long enough for Luke to capitalize.  
  
The Jedi raised his hand, and a powerful surge of energy struck Palpatine directly in the chest.  It lifted him high off his feet and carried the Emperor across the throne room.  His body slammed violently against the round window right behind where his throne had once been.  The thick glass was cracked in several areas.  If he had hit it any harder, he would have been thrown out into space.  The Emperor slumped to the ground, badly dazed.  
  
Luke knew he had hurt the Emperor and he had to capitalize.  He rapidly rushed up the steps that led to the throne area, passing his fallen father.  He now had a chance to save him.  Descending on the Emperor, he raised his lightsaber high and swung down, preparing to land the deathblow on his skull.  
  
Palpatine's eyes suddenly shot up and Luke's blade stopped just inches away from his head.  Luke tried desperately to push it down but to his horror, he found he could not move.  He was frozen in his place.  
  
Palpatine raised his hand and the lightsaber was knocked out of Luke's hand.  He pushed his hand back and Luke felt his arms and legs do the same.  They were stretched as far as they possibly could go and Luke grimaced in pain as Palpatine slowly rose to his feet.  
  
He looked Luke directly in the eyes.  
  
"Impressive," he admitted.  "But in the end, your feeble skills are not enough to destroy me."  
  
He reached out and placed his hand on Luke's head.  A surge of Force-lightning ripped through Luke's body and assaulted him.  Luke cried out, as if every organ in his body was under assault by the dark energy that Palpatine was projecting.  
  
After several minutes of this, Palpatine removed his hand.  Luke crumpled and fell backwards down the stairs.  His body hit the throne room floor violently.  It remained there, motionless.  
  
Palpatine took a deep breath and tried to collect himself.  It had almost happened.  If Skywalker had come at him any more powerfully, he might have defeated him.  He was angry with himself for allowing that to happen but again, it was no consequence.  Looking down at the throne room floor, he saw two Skywalkers laying defeated to him.  Once again, his enemies had failed.  
  
He slowly walked down the stairs.  He reached the floor and walked between the two fallen men.  A small chuckle escaped him.  
  
"Skywalkers, they never do learn."  
  
His eyes shot towards Luke.  The young Jedi remained on the floor unconscious.  
  
"Since you were so eager to join this battle, young Skywalker, I think you should suffer the same consequences as your father."  
  
He opened his hand and Luke was instantly snapped awake and brought to his knees.  
  
"It is truly a shame, my young friend," Palpatine said.  "You had so much potential.  But like your father, you chose the wrong path.  For that…_you will die_."  
  
Palpatine closed his hand and the same darkness that enveloped Anakin expanded towards Luke.  The young Jedi cried in agony as the dark side assaulted him.  He fell backwards on the floor and his body went into convulsions.  Palpatine could sense that Luke was fighting the darkness that raged against him but it was only a matter of time before he too, collapsed into unconsciousness.  
  
Palpatine again looked at the fallen Jedi.  Soon, the name Skywalker would be erased from the galaxy forever.  
  
The Emperor smiled victoriously.  
  
  
Luke lay on the floor unconscious.  He struggled to open his eyes.  When he did, all he could see was darkness.  
  
_Where am I?_  
  
He slowly rose to his feet.  He looked around to find some sign of light.  There was nothing.  The darkness was cold and forbidding.  It surrounded him, and Luke could feel it tighten around him.  He found his breath beginning to escape him.  Not knowing what to do, Luke reached down to his belt.  To his surprise, he found his lightsaber.  
  
Moving quickly, he ignited it.  The green blade roared to life, driving back the darkness.  Luke's breathing returned to normal.  His blade glowed brightly, providing him with some light.  As long as his weapon was on, he could keep the darkness at bay.  
  
He reached out with the Force, searching for something.  All he could sense was the dark side.  He was in some…void that Palpatine had created.  The last thing he remembered was passing out from the pain of the Emperor's attack.  The dark side had been unleashed upon him.  But why was he here now?  Was this some kind of sick, twisted game the Emperor was playing?  
  
He continued reaching out with the Force, hoping to find something.  When he was able ready to give up, his mind snapped alert as he at last sensed something.  It was a flicker, distant but powerful.  A small glimmer of light in a sea of darkness.  It didn't take Luke long to realize who it was.  
  
_Father._  
  
Filled with hope, Luke took off.  He desperately searched for where his father's presence had come from.  He moved through the endless shadows.  Each time, he reached one dead end after another.  The dark side was so powerful here that it made it difficult for him to detect his father.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, he finally was able to sense something.  It was just ahead of him now.  From there, Luke knew he would find his father.  
  
As he began to walk towards it, a loud breath of air shattered the silence around him.  Another one that was even louder than the first followed it.  The breathing had a very familiar mechanical sound to it, and Luke knew instantly whom it was from.  
  
A red beam of light cut through the air, and the imposing figure of Darth Vader stepped forward.  
  
A stunned Luke took a step back.  He quickly recovered and raised his lightsaber, just in time to deflect Vader's attack.  
  
The Dark Lord moved quickly, viciously thrusting towards Luke.  The young Jedi met those attacks and counter-attacked with ones of his own.  Undeterred, Vader pressed on furiously.  Luke found himself being driven back.  
  
How was this possible?  Darth Vader was gone, destroyed in that fateful journey to the past.  Why was he here now?  How could he still be alive?  
  
Luke had allowed his thoughts to distract him long enough for Vader to slash downwards at him.  Luke barely moved in time to avoid being cut down.  Still, the tip of Vader's blade slashed through at the top of Luke's mechanical hand.  Luke cried out and backed away.  Looking down at the hand, he could see the exposed circuits and wiring.  Fortunately, it still worked, and Luke used it to raise his lightsaber and defend against another assault.  
  
Luke began to realize something.  This wasn't Darth Vader.   The Dark Lord no longer existed.  This was an illusion.  Perhaps one that was taken out of his mind.  This illusion was still dangerous but he had no reason to fear it.  He could defeat the memory of Vader once and for all.  
  
Vader began to swing wildly, attempting to take Luke's head off.  Luke dodged these attacks and sprung up to his feet.  He quickly assumed the offensive, slashing furiously at Vader.  The Dark Lord was driven backwards, unable to counter-attack the Jedi.  
  
Trying one last time to strike Luke down, Vader raised his blade above his head.  Luke easily anticipated this and thrust his saber forwards.  The blade ran right through Vader's midsection.  The Dark Lord dropped his lightsaber and fell to his knees.  
  
Luke now stood before him.  At peace with the Force, he raised his lightsaber and slashed down on Vader.  The blade cut the Dark Lord in two.  Both parts fell to the ground, where in a matter of moments they disappeared.  
  
Luke was again alone in the darkness.  He had defeated this challenge Palpatine had thrown against him.  He still needed to look for his father.  
  
Before he could do that, a ripple of laughter broke out.  It was Palpatine.  He let out a loud, cryptic laugh so strong that in hurt Luke's head.  He staggered backwards, nearly losing his footing.  When he managed to recover, the laughing could still be heard.  He also noticed that his lightsaber had grown a little dimmer.  
  
"Very good, young Skywalker," Palpatine said through the darkness.  "I always knew you could defeat Lord Vader."  
  
Luke kept silent, refusing to be goaded.  Palpatine laughed once more again.  
  
"I know you are looking for your father.  I assure you he is no longer here.  I have already destroyed him."  
  
"You're lying," Luke said.  "I know he's still alive.  And you won't stop me from finding him."  
  
"We shall see."  
  
Breaking away from all this, Luke ran forward.  He reached out with the Force, looking from some signal from his father.  
  
He sensed nothing.  But he could see something.  He could see two people in front of him.  The shadows hid their faces, forcing Luke to move closer.  When he was close enough, the darkness surrounding their faces dissipated and Luke could see them clearly now.  
  
It was Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru.  They looked at him with that worried, concern look they always seemed to have on their faces.  Luke knew they weren't real but seeing the two of them filled his heart with sorrow.  He didn't want to see this.  
  
"Why, Luke?  Why?" Aunt Beru asked.  "Why did you allow the Empire to destroy us?"  
  
"You know the answer, Beru," Uncle Owen snapped angrily.  He glared at Luke and pointed his finger at him.  "The boy is nothing but trouble.  Just like his father was.  I told you that from the beginning.  We never should have allowed Obi-Wan to leave him with us.  I told you!"  
  
Luke backed up slightly, horrified by what he was seeing.  The blade of his lightsaber began to grow a little dimmer.  
  
_It isn't real, _he kept telling himself.  It's just an illusion.  A specter.  
  
Another image appeared next to Owen.  It was his old friend, Biggs Darklighter.  He was dressed in his pilot's uniform, the same one that he wore at the Battle of Yavin.  He looked at Luke, betrayal in his eyes.  
  
"We're a couple of shooting stars and we'll never be stopped, right hot shot?  I told you to wait for me to catch up in the Death Star.  But you left me to be killed by Vader.  Some friend you turned out to be."  
  
Luke shook his head.  This wasn't real.  He had to keep reminding himself this.  It was the only way he could maintain his sanity.  
  
Yet another image materialized before him.  It was that of his teacher, Obi-Wan Kenobi.  The old man looked at Luke, sadness in his eyes.  
  
"Why didn't you help me, Luke?  You just watched Vader cut me down.  You could have saved me."  
  
"No!" Luke yelled, finally responding.  His arms grew weaker and his lightsaber dropped to his side.  "Ben, you didn't want me to rescue you.  You sacrificed yourself to save me.  Don't you remember?"  
  
Obi-Wan shook his head.  Together, he, Biggs, Owen and Beru moved closer to Luke.  They descended on him ominously, filled with rage and hatred.  They were going to tear Luke apart.  This drove the young Jedi further back.  He tried to convince himself these were all illusions but they were too powerful.  All the ghosts of his past now converged on him, threatening to overtake him.  Luke did not know how he would defend against him.  
  
He felt a surge of pain rip through him as he continued to stagger backwards.  Again, he saw his lightsaber grow even dimmer.  
  
The lightsaber!  
  
When it grew dimmer and dimmer, he had grown weak.  It had driven back the darkness furiously when he ignited it.  The images from his past had begun to descend on his once he dropped the blade.  
  
That was it.  The lightsaber represented the light within him.  When it faltered, he faltered.  As long as he remained in this dark void of Palpatine's, he would grow weaker.  Eventually, the dark side would overtake them.  He would not allow that to happen.  He knew now what must be done.  
  
The images of his past stalked forward menacingly.  Luke stood his ground and raised his lightsaber towards him.  The images stopped.  Luke looked at them as he gathered the Force around him.  
  
"This is not real."  
  
In short order, all the images began to disappear.  First Beru, followed by Owen and Biggs, and finally Obi-Wan.  He wasn't quite sure but he thought he saw a smile creep up on Obi-Wan's face before he vanished.  When they were gone, he took off once more.  It was time to find his father.  
  
From the furthest reaches of the void, he could see a small, glimmering light.  He reached out with the Force and his heart rejoiced when he realized what…whom it was.  
  
"Father!"  
  
From across the void, Anakin looked up towards his son.  Luke was stunned by what he saw.  His face was worn and wrinkled.  The skin looked just like the Emperor's.  He was weak and just barely remained up on his hands and knees.  Seeing his son forced Anakin to make a considerable effort to reach his feet.  
  
Luke knew his father was dying.  Anakin was still fighting for all he was worth but his strength was leaving him.  He had to go to him.  If he could just take his hand, he could give his father the strength he needed to survive.  With that power, he would be strong enough to shatter this dark void.  
  
Summoning the Force, he broke into a powerful run towards his father.  
  
He was rapidly descending on him when he felt a gust of wind rush towards him.  He only felt a cool breeze as it passed him.  The wind however grew stronger as he moved closer to his father.  It lashed at him with considerable power and prevented Luke from moving forward.  It finally knocked him off his feet and backwards through the air.  He landed several feet away from his father.  
  
"Luke!" Anakin called out.  Although nearly beaten, he managed to rise to his feet.  He tried to walk towards his son but another strong gust of wind knocked him backwards.  He hit the floor and was barely moving.  
  
"I will not allow this!" Palpatine's voice cried through the darkness.  Both Luke and Anakin realized that something in his tone had changed.  It didn't have the confidence that it had before.  Instead, there was a controlled panic in them.  Perhaps handling two Skywalkers was too much for him.  
  
Luke again rose to his feet.  Anakin slowly did the same.  Luke again closed the gap between he and his father.  The winds picked up once more, knocking the two Jedi further back.  Anakin was again taken off of his feet and pushed backwards.  He lashed out with his lightsaber and slammed in through the dark ground of the void.  Holding on to it with his remaining strength, he was able to stop his backwards momentum.  He held his ground as the winds continued.  
  
Luke was nearly taken off of his feet but managed to concentrate deeply with the Force.  He stood his ground and began to push forward ignoring the strong winds.  He moved closer to his father step by step.  
  
Suddenly the winds stopped.  A moment later, a flash erupted in the void.  It momentarily blinded both Luke and Anakin.  When their eyes cleared, they couldn't believe the sight in front of him.  
  
Palpatine was now in the void.  He stood perhaps twenty feet tall.  His presence was so large that it almost drowned out the void around him.  He glared down at the Skywalkers, seething in anger and hatred.  
  
"I will not allow this!" he cried out.  The panic in his voice was beginning to turn into hysteria.  
  
Raising his arms up high, Palpatine unleashed large bolts of Force lightning down on the two Jedi.  The huge bolts of lightning crashed down at the Skywalkers with such force that they thought it might completely electrocute them.  Again, they were knocked off their feet.  From there, they were barraged with the lightning.  
  
Luke and Anakin lay on the floor, several feet apart.  Their bodies were battered and they could feel the light within them begin to collapse under the power of the dark side.  Still, they would not quit.  They would not allow Palpatine to emerge victorious.  They fought to get to their feet.  First Luke followed slowly by Anakin.  They again made their way towards each other, trying to ignore the lightning around him.  
  
Luke's eyes met Anakin and he smiled.  He reached out his hand.  He would be able to give Anakin the strength he needed to emerge from this void of the dark side.  Only his father was strong enough to do so.  
  
"Nooooo!!!!" Palpatine cried out, his voice now in full-blown hysteria.  He grew taller and lashed out at them with bigger and more powerful bolts.  High winds lashed out at them as well and images of their past failures barraged them.  But Luke and Anakin would not, could not be deterred.  
  
They were only within a few feet of each other.  Anakin now held out his hand, waiting for Luke to grasp it.  Palpatine made one last, desperate attempt to stop the two of them but it had no effort.  Luke reached forward and grasped his father's hand.  
  
Anakin's eyes opened wide as he could feel his son's energy enter his body.  His decaying skin began to heal and he felt renewed.  Soon, his entire body began to glow once more.  It quickly covered Luke and Anakin's light protected the two Jedi from the darkness.  
  
Palpatine watched in horror as he directed his attack to the bright glow that surrounded the Skywalkers.  It had absolutely no effect.  Anakin concentrated his power and with a powerful command, he unleashed the light from inside him.  The light shattered the darkness around them, freeing the two from Palpatine's void.  
  
  
In his throne room, Palpatine cried out in pain.  His head snapped back as he crashed to the ground unconscious.  There, he lay for several minutes before he awoke.  When he finally did, he looked over at Anakin Skywalker.  
  
A new emotion gripped him now.  Fear.  Sudden, intense, and very powerful fear.  His body trembled violently as he looked at the fallen Jedi.  
  
_Such power.  _He never knew that Anakin Skywalker was so strong.  He thought that in the end, like every Jedi before him, that Anakin Skywalker's power was insignificant when compared to his.  He was strong.  Anakin Skywalker was as powerful as he, and the thought of that terrified him more than he believed possible.  For it meant Skywalker _could _destroy him.  
  
Skywalker would awaken soon.  Palpatine searched around desperately for an idea.  There was one idea.  His master plan.  He was originally going to unleash it upon the galaxy once he destroyed Skywalker but that was no longer a an option.  Only this would be enough to stop Skywalker once and for all.  
  
Palpatine smiled at the thought as he tried to push away the fear.  
  
_Yes, that would destroy Skywalker._  
  
Palpatine got on his feet.  He walked past Skywalker and headed toward the turbolift doors.  He was confident that his plan for absolute power would be successful.  He had never failed before and he wouldn't now.  
  
The turbolift doors closed and Palpatine began his ascent to the highest level of the Death Star.  
  
  
Palpatine walked slowly out of the turbolift.  He took his time as he carefully surveyed his surroundings.  
  
He was at the highest level of the Death Star.  He had ordered this level constructed personally.  For it was from here that he would bring the galaxy to its knees before him.  
  
What made this level so unique was that there were no walls here.  The only thing that kept him from being sucked out into space was high-powered force fields.  A small ventilation shaft located on the floor provided the level with air.  The stars surrounded him from every corner.  They burned brightly and powerfully.  From here, an average man could truly feel like he was the center of the universe.  
  
But for Palpatine, he was the center of the universe.  Soon, he would prove it for all to see.  
  
He walked to the middle of the level.  The only two pieces of equipment were a pair of power conduits.  They stood roughly four feet tall and looked like any one you would see aboard the space station.  Though Palpatine knew that certainly wasn't the case.  
  
He now stood next to the conduits.  From here, he observed the planet Coruscant below him.  He could sense the chaos and confusion below him.  The citizens had revolted against his Empire.  No doubt seeing the superlaser fall into the hands of the Rebels encouraged their boldness.  
  
He then looked up and saw the remnants of the Rebel fleet above him.  They had driven off his fleet and no doubt were beginning the final attack run.  No doubt like the citizens of Coruscant, they sensed victory was at hand.  At last they would finally overthrow their Emperor and restore freedom to the galaxy.  
  
Palpatine smiled wickedly.  They were sadly mistaken.  
  
He placed his hands upon the conduits.  They came to life, growing brighter and brighter with each passing second.  Palpatine closed his eyes and leaned his head back.  He called on the dark side of the Force to gather around him and he rapidly drew strength from it.  
  
Soon, he would unleash the dark side upon this entire galaxy.  All resistance would be crushed and the trillions of life forms in the galaxy would know who their master really was.  
  
  
Back in the throne room, Anakin opened his eyes.  He rose up calmly from the ground and assessed his personal welfare.  
  
His mind and body were both free from the dark side.  Whatever injuries or cuts he had sustained had now healed.  Only his tattered clothing seemed worse for wear.  
  
Anakin couldn't help but smile.  He had done it.  He had broken free from Palpatine's darkness.  The Emperor _could_ be defeated after all.  
  
His attention quickly shifted to his son.  Luke was lying on the ground, his body barely making a move.  Anakin kneeled down and place a hand on his forehead.  He reached out with the Force, checking to see if Luke had sustained any injuries.  
  
He was pleased to note that Luke was fine.  Doing what he did in the void to rescue his father and give him his strength had taken a lot out of him.  His power would return to him in a few minutes.  
  
Anakin had felt a great deal of pride.  His son had defied the will of the Force to rescue him, despite the fact that Palpatine was too strong for him.  If it hadn't been for his light, he would not have been able to see past the darkness.  His son had done his part.  Now it was time for Anakin to do his part and fulfill the prophecy of the Chosen One.  
  
Anakin reached out with the Force, looking for some sign of Palpatine.  It didn't take him long to find out where he was.  The Emperor had ascended to the highest level of this battle station.  It wasn't a level that could be easily seen by an average person but Anakin had observed it on his way to the station.  He couldn't be one hundred percent sure what it was that the Emperor was planning.  But Anakin had a feeling what it was and he knew he had to stop him.  
  
He raced to the turbolift doors.  He entered the lift tube and waited for it to bring him to the final level.  Anakin would not be denied ever again.  It was time for him to bring balance to the Force once and for all.  
  
  
Anakin walked out of the turbolift doors and into the highest level of the Death Star.  If it could even be called that.  All Anakin could see was the endless void of stars.  The force fields that allowed this level to sustain life were invisible, giving him an unobstructed view.  It was a magnificent sight.  Anakin felt as if he was walking among the stars, and he never felt freer in his life.  
  
Only the sight of the Emperor into the center marred it all.  Palpatine stood in front of two power conduits, his hands resting on them.  His body was still and showed no sign of movement.  His eyes were closed and his head was looking up.  Anakin could feel the dark side swirl powerfully around Palpatine.  The Emperor was gaining power quickly and he had to stop him immediately.  
  
Anakin strode boldly toward Palpatine, who still had not moved.  
  
"Palpatine…"  
  
Suddenly, the Emperor's body started glowing.  The glow was so intense that Anakin was forced to take a step backwards and cover his eyes.  What remained of his silver hair stood up around him.  Dark energy then erupted from the Emperor's body and shot upwards.  It crossed through the force fields sustaining the level and headed straight up into space.  
  
Three Rebel warships hovered quietly in space above them.  The ships were well armed and had powerful shields.  It would take an intense barrage of firepower from an Imperial Star Destroyer in order to take them down.  The dark energy projected by the Emperor completely engulfed them.  They glowed brightly in space for a short amount of time.  When the energy dissipated, they were gone.  Not a single piece of debris could be seen.  
  
Anakin looked on in grim silence.  He had been able to perform a similar feet on Sullust against a trio of Star Destroyers.  But he had only managed to do it with Luke's help, and the effort had taken everything he had.  He looked over at the Emperor, only to see him standing strong right in front of him.  His body continued to glow brightly, and his face was locked in a menacing stare.  
  
"Congratulations for making it this far, my former apprentice," Palpatine said.  He let out a small laugh.  "I have to say that I'm impressed with your power.  But in the end it means nothing."  
  
Palpatine took his hands off the conduits and walked past them.  He stood only a few feet from Anakin now.  The Jedi stood his ground, taking up a defensive stance.  The Emperor let out a long, deliberate breath before he spoke once more.  
  
"When I ordered the Death Star to be constructed, I believed that the mere image of such a weapon would terrify the Rebel Alliance into submission.  With its power, I believe that the beings that inhabit this galaxy would finally kneel down before me and accept my rule.  I was wrong.  As we have both long known, the ability to destroy a planet is insignificant next to the power of the Force.  Especially the dark side."  
  
Anakin watched Palpatine intently, attempting to gauge the meaning of what he had just said.  
  
"You remember my throne world of Byss, do you not," Palpatine said, not asked.  
  
A look of horror formed on Anakin's face.  He tried to hide it but to no avail.  He now knew exactly what it was that the Emperor had planned.  
  
Palpatine smiled.  
  
"That's right, Skywalker.  I intended to use my power to take over the entire galaxy!"  
  
"You're not that powerful," Anakin shot back.  "You could not do something like that by yourself.  Not even the Sith Lords of the past could do that."  
  
"No Sith as ever been as powerful as I," Palpatine said confidently.  "Using the resources of the Death Star, I will project my power throughout this galaxy.  Just as I did with Byss, I will begin taking over planets one at a time.  I will seek out the areas where the dark side is strongest and I will exploit.  Soon, entire star systems will fall under my direct power.  I will cover this galaxy in the darkness.  In a matter of months, I will control every living being, planet, and star.  I will carry the power of creation in my very hand.  All beings, human and alien alike will think and live in only the way I see fit for them to.  I will be more than just their master and emperor.  I will be there god.  The galaxy will be mine at last in every possible way!"  
  
Anakin listened to every word the Emperor said.  Clearly the man was completely consumed with thoughts of grandeur.  To any other person, they would be delusions.  But Anakin knew Palpatine might be able to pull it off.  
  
His power was enormous.  He had claimed to be the dark side itself and that was very true.  The dark side was more than just his ally it was his loyal, unwavering servant.  It would only grow stronger if he were able to shift the balance of the Force to the darkness once and for all.  With the power of the Death Star behind him, there would be nothing to stop him from consuming and controlling the galaxy.  
  
An entire galaxy created and controlled by Palpatine was a horror without words.  Anakin could see a galaxy with stars extinguished and worlds without any light whatsoever.  The beings of the galaxy would be like puppets, doing whatever their puppet master willed them to do.  Grotesque, monstrous creatures would roam the galaxy, a perverse representation of Palpatine himself.  All hope for the future would be lost.  
  
_No._  
  
Anakin moved closer to Palpatine, determination etched in his face.  
  
"I will not allow that to happen," Anakin said.  His eyes narrowed at Palpatine.  "You may think your power is superior yet you have not been failed again and again to destroy me.  You will once again, Your Highness.  I am the Chosen One and I will bring balance to the Force."  
  
Palpatine glared at Anakin with a look of contempt.  
  
"Oh yes, the great Anakin Skywalker.  Only you have stood between ultimate power and me.  No longer.  It is time for me to eliminate the Jedi flame once and for all!"  
  
Stepping back, Palpatine raised his arms and gathered the dark side.  The dark energy flowed through him and projected itself outwards at Anakin.  Anakin raised his arms to defend himself but that did nothing to help him.  The energy slammed into him and threw him all the way against the back force fields.  Anakin slumped to the ground as Palpatine continued to fire the energy down upon him.  
  
Anakin cried out as it lashed into him.  The pain was agonizing, even worse than it had been in the dark void.  It felt as if the energy was trying to take him apart bone-by-bone, cell-by-cell.  His body was being pushed harder and harder into the unforgiving force field.  The energy was consuming his entire body, causing every muscle to spasm in pain.  
  
Palpatine watched as Skywalker begin to falter.  He wasn't going to waste time enjoying it.  All his attention was focused on his attack.  He would not repeat the mistake he made the last time.  He would see Skywalker destroyed, and then he would use his power to bring the galaxy down before him.  After more than a millennia, the Sith would finally emerge victorious.  
  
Anakin lay on the ground, barely moving.  He knew he did not have much time left.  He had to do something but the dark side attacked him again and again.  He was nearly unconscious, and so the attack would overtake and destroy him.  His eyes began to roll to the back of his head.  There seemed to be nothing he could do to stop the dark side.  
  
_My ally is the Force.  And a powerful ally it is._  
  
The Force! The words seemed so distant to him but he could faintly hear it.  It had been a lesson Obi-Wan had taught him many times.  
  
_Life creates the Force.  It surrounds every living thing.  Only those untainted by evil can't feel it's true power._  
  
That was right.  The true power of the Force could be generated from anything.  The dark side could generate the Force too, but only from things such as hate, anger, fear, and despair.  These could be very powerful emotions but in the end they were limited.  The overwhelming majority of life in the Galaxy was good.  It was from there that a Jedi could generate almost unlimited power.  It was where he could generate its' power.  
  
Remembering the words spoken to him, Anakin closed his eyes as the dark energy continued to slam into him.  He reached out with the Force.  He reached out to the limitless power around him.  From his fellow beings in the galaxy, to the planet Coruscant, to even the simplest of life, he allowed him to come to him.  It filled his soul and gave him the power he needed.  
  
Anakin's eyes snapped open and his body stood up.  Palpatine continued to reign down on him with the dark energy but Anakin ignored this.  He slowly rose to his feet.  Infuriated, Palpatine intensified his attack.  
  
Anakin again closed his eyes.  In a matter of moments, his body began to glow once again.  Light pulsed strongly around him, illuminating his body.  He could feel the awesome power of the Force around, awaiting his command.  The time to act was now.  
  
As Palpatine's dark energy continued to attack him Anakin raised his arms.  Light energy burst forth.  It was a bright, powerful stream that shot across the level like a missile at Palpatine.  It struck the surprised Emperor directly in the midsection.  It lifted him off his feet and sent him crashing directly into the nearest force field.  
  
Palpatine cried out as the light energy continued to strike him.  He had never in his lifetime anticipated this kind of attack upon him.  The light of the Force now lashed out at him, threatening to consume him.  Defeat was imminent.  
  
Palpatine would not accept this.  He had waited for this day for too long.  He was so close to destroying the Jedi and assuming total power of the galaxy.  He would not be stopped, especially not by Anakin Skywalker.  That man had been the only thing standing in his way for decades.  He would not allow him to finally defeat him.  
  
Palpatine screamed furiously as he pushed himself off of the force field.  It was more the scream of an animal than a man.  His anger was such as it had never been before.  He pulsed through him stronger and stronger with every passing second.  It was pure, unbridled hatred of everything in this accursed galaxy.  Especially Anakin Skywalker.  
  
He reached out with the dark side and with all his hatred called upon it to retaliate against Skywalker.  His body glowed furiously.  Palpatine raised his hands and unleashed another surge of dark energy.  It struck Skywalker with so much force that he thought it would go right through him.  The Jedi was almost brought to his knees but he continued to stand his ground.  
  
Anakin fired his light energy back at the Emperor.  It lashed out at him, striking the Sith Master powerfully.  But like Anakin, he continued to stand his ground.  The two men now locked in battle, both striking the other with the Force.  It was a battle between light and darkness, with neither side giving an inch.  It was a stalemate.  
  
Sweat began to glisten down the foreheads of both men.  A vain on Palpatine's cheek began to burn bright red.  It suddenly burst, showering the right side of his face with blood.  Anakin's nostrils began to trickle with blood and it slowly began to cover his lips.  They would either destroy the other, or quite possibly themselves in this battle.  
  
Anakin's mind raced as he continued his attack.  The light side of the Force was more powerful than the dark side.  It was the side that represented everything good in the galaxy.  Peace, love, family…everything pure.  So why was it that he could not defeat Palpatine?  
  
_Because I have to let myself go._  
  
That was the answer.  That was the answer he had known all alone but he had been afraid to consider.  He was the willing servant of the Force.  He had pledged himself to defend the galaxy against evil.  Yet he was not totally willing to go that extra step, the step that might cost him his life.  
  
He had always been willing to sacrifice his life when he had to.  That was why he had gone back in time to save Luke and Amidala.  He would gladly do so again.  But in this battle, he hadn't been willing to take the next step.  He wanted to be able to survive this battle.  He wanted to be able to grow old with Amidala, and watch his children as they took their place in the galaxy.  He wanted that so much that he had not been willing to let the Force completely consume him.  He feared that if he did so, it might be too much for him.  
  
But he had no choice.  If he wanted his family to survive, he had to do this.  If he wanted to bring balance to the Force, he had to do this.  It was the only way to destroy Palpatine and save the galaxy from his darkness.  He was the Chosen One.  He could do this.  He had to let himself go, no matter what the cost.  
  
For perhaps the final time, Anakin reached out to the infinite reaches of the Force.  He drew on the living force of not only the life around him but from the others before him.  He could feel the spirits of Obi-Wan, Yoda, Qui-Gon, and all those who had served the order of the Jedi.  It could feel their strength and he helped make it his own.  He opened his mind and body completely to the Force and allowed it to enter his very being.  This is what he would need to destroy Palpatine.  
  
Anakin glowed unimaginably bright.  It was so strong that it nearly burned Palpatine's eyes.  The light energy projected through Anakin as he unleashed it with all his might.  It slammed into Palpatine, knocking him back.  
  
The Emperor was unprepared for its sheer ferocity.  He found himself quickly driven to his knees.  He tried to press his own attack but it had no effect on Anakin.  The light projected by Anakin began to spread across Palpatine's body.  
  
"No!" Palpatine screamed as the light began to consume him.  The Emperor's attack was rapidly diminishing.  Whenever light filled a void, it quickly drowned out the darkness.  That was the exact same thing that was happening here.  Palpatine was darkness, without a trace of light in him.  Exposure to the light of the Force in such a way would destroy him.  
  
The light now had covered most of Palpatine's body.  Anakin eyes locked on Palpaitne's one final time.  He could see the fear and desperation in his old master.  Also, he saw something else as well.  Something he had never seen before.  
  
Defeat.  Palpatine knew that he was going to lose.  He now knew that Anakin Skywalker was indeed the Chosen One.  As powerful as Palpatine was, he realized for the first time that he was insignificant next to Skywalker.  He had failed, and to the Emperor that was the worst defeat imaginable.  
  
Even in his perfect unity in the Force, Anakin couldn't help but wonder what would happen now.  He had given himself over to the Force and it allowed this moment to be possible.  Would he be able to survive this?  His mind shifted to his dear family.  How he so wanted to be with them.  At this point, he didn't know if it was possible.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Palpatine cried out with unimaginable fury as the light of the Force covered him.  The dark side within him was completely extinguished.  Palpatine's body jerked back and forth as the light grew brighter.  It began to penetrate and consume him.  
  
In an amazing display of light and power that could be seen across the galaxy, Palpatine was completely destroyed.  His body was crushed under the power of the light side of the Force.  Whatever traces of the dark side that remained were gone.  The Force had finally been balanced.  
  
The glow from Anakin's body slowly faded away.  His body stood rigid for a moment before crashing to the floor.  
  
  



	17. Chapter 17

**_IN THE HANDS OF THE FORCE_**_  
_**(_Part 17_)  
**by **Darth Pipes** and **ami-padme  
**joesw77@aol.com, ami_padme@yahoo.com  
  


Luke waited as the turbolift took him to the top of the Death Star.  He had one hand on his head and his other hand clutched his lightsaber.  He had just regained consciousness only a few moments ago.  The Force told him that the battle had resumed above him.  Luke didn't know how that was possible since he believed the throne room was the highest level.  But he trusted the Force and allowed it to guide him.  
  
He could not sense father or the Emperor.  But he knew something had happened.  Something that would change the galaxy forever.  Luke didn't know what he would find.  But he would have to be ready for it.  Whether he liked the result or not.  
  
His thoughts drifted back to his father.  He had managed to save both of them from the darkness.  Surely he must have defeated the Emperor.  But what if he didn't?  What would Luke have to then?  The prospect of losing his father…  
  
Luke shook his head.  He had to focus and be prepared for whatever happened.  No matter what.  
  
The lift stopped at its destination.  Luke ignited his lightsaber and prepared to charge out the doors as soon as they opened.  What he saw stopped him before he even moved.  
  
The doors opened, revealing an endless stream of stars.  For a moment, Luke thought the doors had opened into space itself.  However, he quickly realized that he could still breathe, meaning there was a sustainable atmosphere.  It appeared as if force fields kept him from floating into space.  He looked down to find that there was indeed a floor there.  
  
He took a tentative step forward and entered the room.  He almost felt as if he were among the stars.  They were all around him.  Upon inspection, he quickly was able to assess the situation.  
  
Palpatine wasn't there.  Luke couldn't sense him but he knew that the Emperor was powerful enough to conceal himself from even the most powerful Jedi.  Luke resumed his search and quickly found the person he had been looking for.  
  
"Father."  
  
Anakin lay on the floor.  He was unconscious and his body showed no signs of movement.  Not even breath.  Luke raced over to his fallen body and knelt down.  He placed his hand over his father's head and reached out with the Force.  He sensed nothing.  
  
The color drained from Luke's face.  A terrible realization dawned on him.  Could his father be dead?  
  
A vision flashed through Luke's mind_._  
  
_Suddenly, the landscape around him changed.  He was still on the Death Star but the stars no longer surrounded him.  Instead, he was in one of the hanger bays.  Frantic Imperials were running towards nearby ships.  They were desperate to get off of the crippled space station.  
_  
_Luke looked down at the body before him.  His father was there…or what was left of him.  He was still dressed in the armor of Darth Vader and he turned his concealed head towards Luke.  He begged his son to help him take his mask off.  After a few moments of trepidation, Luke helped his father take off the mask.  
_  
_The mask was removed and the face of Anakin Skywalker emerged.  Or what was left of it.  It was pale white and his skull was devoid on any hair.  Deep scars lined his face all the way to the back of his head.  It bore almost no resemblance to the Jedi Knight that he once was.  
_  
_A sad smile from a barely formed across his father's lips.  His face was that of a man filled with endless regret.  He was a man who didn't have much of a future ahead of him.  He said something to him in a low, tortured voice.  
_  
_"It is to late for me, my son."_  
  
"NO!" Luke screamed.  The vision quickly disappeared and the stars surrounded him once again.  He looked down at his father once more.  His father still did not move but he was no longer disfigured or dressed in that terrible armor.  
  
What Luke saw wasn't real.  Perhaps it was reality in another timeline but not here.  Anakin Skywalker would survive in this era.  He would continue to prosper and all the Skywalkers would be together.  
  
_I will not allow you to die, father!_  
  
Luke placed his hands on Anakin's chest.  He again reached out with the Force.  He called for it to provide him with the power he needed to save his father.  He would give Anakin the strength he needed to survive, as he had before.  Father would not die…he could not die.  
  
Luke focused as hard as he could.  He used the Force to penetrate his father's body and provide him with the power he needed.  Father's body still did not move but Luke could sense something.  A flicker of life that still remained inside him.  It was very dim but it was there and Luke could now feel it.  
  
_It's working!_  
  
Luke continued to call upon the full power of the Force.  He body began to glow brightly as he became more and more powerful.  He channeled that power into his father as he tried to give him the strength he needed to survive.  There was still a flicker of life within his father.  There was indeed light that still remained in Anakin, and together he fought along with his son to try to stay alive.  
  
As Luke used more and more on his power, he could feel the pressure in his head begin to build.  Using this much power was taking a lot out of him.  A terrible pain started to erupt in his mind, threatening to overtake him.  Luke closed his eyes and concentrated more deeply.  He could not allow this to stop him.  He must not give into the pain, no matter what the cost.  
  
Luke tried his hardest to keep his focus on his father.  He knew that his father could pull through.  He only needed a little more time.  He called on more of the Force to help him but he could do no more.  The pain inside his head exploded and Luke cried out.  His hands slipped from Anakin's chest as his entire body jerked backwards.  He hit the ground hard and was rendered unconscious.  
  
He remained this way for several minutes began regaining consciousness.  His head still throbbed in pain but that was of no concern.  He crawled over to his father's body and again placed his hand on his head.  He hoped that he had been successful and that his father had pulled through.  
  
Once again, he sensed absolutely nothing.  The flicker of life that had been inside his father earlier had disappeared.  Anakin Skywalker was gone.  
  
"No…" Luke said, his voice barely a whisper.  This wasn't supposed to happen.  He had given his father all that he possibly could to try to save him.  He was sure that he would pull through.  But it was not to be.  
  
Luke reflected sadly on all that had happened.  In one way or another, he had searched for his father his entire life.  Growing up, he was told that his father had died before he was even born.  It seemed impossible for Luke to ever see him but for some reason, he had never given up hope.  As hopeless as it had seemed, he had never given up searching for his father.  
  
He had been so fortunate when his father had returned from him.  Free from the chains of the dark side of the Force, father and son were finally brought together.  Luke had valued every day spent with him, hoping it would last for an eternity.  But now that was not to be.  His father was finally gone.  
  
The thought was too much for Luke to bear and he finally broke down.  He let out an anguished cry and his eyes welled up with tears.  They then began to roll down his face.  Luke buried his head in his hands, trying desperately to escape the pain and sadness.  This smothered all the tears except one.  This single tear rolled off on his face and landed on Anakin's cheek.  
  
As Luke sunk deeper into despair; a low groan could be heard, shattering the silence.  
  
Luke's face slowly began to emerge from his hands.  He had heard that groan and it had not come from him.  He turned once more to his father.  Anakin's body was still motionless but Luke could feel a stirring in the Force.  
  
Anakin was alive!  
  
Luke raced over to his father.  He leaned down close to his face.  
  
"Father…can you hear me?"  
  
Silence reigned for only a few moments before Anakin's mouth opened.  No words came forth but Luke could hear the breath leave his body.  
  
Slowly, his father's body began to move.  His breathing accelerated.  Soon, he was shaking his head back and forth.  Luke reached down and placed his hand behind his head.  He lifted it off the ground gently, hoping this would bring him back to consciousness.  
  
"Father?"  
  
Anakin's eyes opened.  He saw Luke's face in front of him and smiled.  It was not the sad, regretful smile he had seen in his vision.  Instead, it was a smile of pure joy.  
  
"Luke."  
  
Luke cried out in joy and he quickly helped his father to his feet.  He reached over and grabbed his father in a strong hug.  Anakin could barely stand up and nearly collapsed once more.  Still, he recovered and returned his son's embrace.  
  
"I thought you were gone," Luke said, his voice still choked with emotion.  
  
"I very nearly was," Anakin said.  
  
The two men finally broke the embrace.  Luke was still filled with joy but the smile on his face suddenly disappeared.  He looked at his father with concern in his eyes.  
  
"What about Palpatine?" Luke asked.  "Is he…"  
  
"Dead," Anakin finished.  He nodded his head.  "Palpatine has been destroyed.  His darkness was no match for the light of the Force."  
  
"So the prophecy has come true."  
  
"It has indeed, my son," Anakin said.  "Balance has been restored to the Force."  
  
Anakin felt odd speaking those words.  A times he wondered if he would ever say them.  As he reached out with the Force he could sense a kind of total clarity with it.  One the likes of which he had never felt before.  There was no longer the stain of the dark side hanging over the Force, disrupting the balance.  It was in perfect unison for the first time more than two thousand years.  The prophecy had indeed come true.  
  
Luke realized this as well.  He could sense the Force around him more strongly than at any point in the past.  The quest that both men had set to conquer was finally over.  
  
"Father…I'm sorry I couldn't have helped you out more with the battle."  
  
"Helped me out?" Anakin said, looking at Luke incredulously.  "Luke, if it hadn't been for you this victory would not have been possible.  It was your light and your determination that saved me from Palpatine's darkness.  I would never had been able to destroy him without you.  You saved me again just a few moments ago."  
  
Anakin walked over to his son and place his hands on Luke's shoulders.  
  
"All of you have made this victory possible today.  You, your mother, and your sister…you refused to accept the darkness that guided me for so many years.  Because of your strength and because of your unwavering faith in me, I was able to let go of the dark side.  My family has been my saviors and for that, I am forever grateful."  
  
Luke smiled, truly touched by what Anakin words.  
  
"But I thought it wasn't supposed to be my destiny to help you win this battle, father," Luke said.  "You told me so.  Obi-Wan and Yoda agreed with you.  How could you all have been wrong?"  
  
Anakin looked at Luke curiously.  He seemed to consider the question for a long time.  Finally, he just shrugged his shoulders and grinned at Luke.  
  
"Well, Jedi Masters have been known to make mistakes," Anakin admitted.  "From time to time."  
  
Luke grinned in response.  Soon, those grins turned into laughter.  If they knew for sure that there was one truth in the universe, it certainly was what his father had just told him   
  
Just then, a powerful blast rocked the Death Star.  Luke and Anakin staggered across the floor, just barely managing to stay on their feet.  The force fields around them flickered for just a moment.  They looked into space and saw the Rebel fleet descending on the Death Star.  They were beginning their final attack.  
  
"I think we should have this father and son moment another time," Anakin said.  
  
"Good idea," Luke said.  
  
They raced to the turbolifts.  The doors closed just as another powerful blast shook the Death Star, disabling the force fields that sustained life on the level.  It was time for them to leave the Death Star forever.  
  
  
"Can you sense them?" Amidala asked.  She stood at the bottom of the shuttlecraft's ramp, blaster in hand.  
  
"No," Leia said quietly.  She stood at her mother's side, lightsaber in hand.  "That doesn't mean that they're still not out there, mother."  
  
Amidala nodded quietly.  She turned her attention back to the doors that led into the hanger deck.  She stood one hundred yards away from them.  She had spent the last half an hour watching them, hoping that Anakin and Luke would emerge from them.  When it finally did open, Amidala and Leia were greeted by several stormtroopers desperately trying to capture their shuttle.  The two women made short work of them, and afterwards, they continued to wait for Anakin and Luke.  
  
Leia had lost contact with both Luke shortly after he went to save Anakin.  This worried Amidala greatly.  She knew at least that Anakin would have tried to send some kind of signal.  Something that would have reassured her that he and Luke were all right.  But she hadn't heard anything from either of them and all she could do was stand around and wait.  
  
She wondered if the two of them had been able to defeat Palpatine.  She had great faith in both Anakin and Luke and their abilities.  But she also knew about the Emperor.  She knew how powerful and crafty he was.  She had seen his deceptions first hand.  She had fallen victim to many of them as well.  The galaxy could never truly be free without his destruction.  Hopefully, together, Anakin and Luke had proven to be his downfall.  
  
There was also the matter of the Death Star.  The battle station had rocked violently several times in the past few minutes.  Debris was everywhere on the hanger deck.  Amidala knew that the Rebels were beginning their final assault.  It was only a matter of time before this dreadful space station was destroyed.  They were all running out of time.  
  
As if sensing her concern, Leia placed a hand on her mother's shoulder.  
  
"They'll be all right, Mother," Leia said, her voice reassuring.  She attempted a smile.  "Those two just like to make everything difficult."  
  
Amidala turned her head to face her daughter and smiled.  She took Leia's hand in her own and squeezed it gently.  
  
"I know, sweetheart," Amidala said.  "I'll just feel a lot better when I actually can see them."  
  
"So will I," Leia said, finally managing to complete her smile.  
  
The Death Star rocked violently, nearly knocking the two of their feet.  More debris began to fall.  They stayed under the shuttle to avoid being hit by it.  Amidala turned around to face Leia.  
  
"Do you know if they've hit the power core yet?"  
  
"Not yet," Leia said.  "But I can sense that Han is very close to doing so."  
  
Amidala was about to respond when suddenly she sensed something.  Something was happening.  Her head snapped up and she looked at Leia.  She could see that her daughter to sensed the same thing.  It was them!  
  
The two women looked turned back to face the hanger bay doors.  They opened and Anakin and Luke entered them.  The two Jedi ran furiously towards them, dodging the debris that was still coming down.  Amidala and Leia ran towards them and they all met halfway.  
  
They all embraced one another with happiness beyond words.  They were all together again once more.  Luke and Leia quickly departed to go to the shuttlecraft, leaving Amidala alone with Anakin.  
  
Seeing that her husband was all right, Amidala reached out and hugged Anakin tightly.  Anakin did the same, practically lifting her off the ground.  When the embrace was finally broke, Amidala looked up at Anakin, teary-eyed.  She put her hand on Anakin's cheek and smiled.  
  
"Are you an angel?" she asked, not knowing what else to say.  
  
Anakin laughed.  
  
"No, Padme," he answered, and Amidala smiled at the use of her birth name.  It was the first name he had known her by.  "That distinction has always been yours alone."  He took Amidala's hand and kissed it.  She laughed back.  
  
Suddenly, the laughter faded and she looked up at Anakin with a questioning look.  
  
"Ani, did you…I mean, were you able to defeat…"  
  
"We're running out of time.  I'll tell you the entire story once we reach Coruscant."  
  
Anakin hadn't answered the question.  But looking in his eyes, Amidala already knew the answer.  He _did _defeat Palpatine! He was the Chosen One and he had restored balance to the Force.  Deep down, she had known that fact all along.  
  
Amidala simply nodded and together, they both took off for the shuttlecraft.  They entered it and quickly made their way to the bridge.  Luke was already in the co-pilot's seat, firing up the ship.  Anakin quickly took the pilot's seat and Amidala and Leia took the two seats behind the two Jedi.  
  
It took only a matter of moments for the ship to become operational.  Anakin easily worked the controls and the ship began to hover off the floor.  He moved it into position in front of the hanger deck doors.  He prepared the controls, ready to blast out of here once and for all.  
  
Suddenly, a large explosion erupted.  Debris was sent crashing down on the shuttle and on the entire deck.  Anakin and Luke barely managed to get the shields up.  She ship railed backwards, threatening to crash into the wall.  But Anakin was able to steer in clear at the last moment.  
  
"What happened?" Leia asked.  
  
"This level is beginning to crash in on itself," Luke said.  "It's only a matter of time before its completely destroyed."  
  
"Ani, look!" Amidala pointed.  
  
Anakin looked up at the hanger deck doors and found them blocked off by rubble.  
  
"The doors are blocked off," Luke said.  "We might not have enough time to clear it."  
  
More debris continued to crash down around them.  The sensors on the shuttle blared, indicating something major.  
  
"Sensors are picking up a firestorm heading this way," Leia said.  "It'll be here at any moment."  
  
"Hang on!" Anakin said, breaking his silence.  With debris battering the ship from every corner, he flipped a switch on the control deck.  Suddenly, two missiles shot forth and impacted on the debris.  It blew a massive hole in the wall, leaving nothing but space in front of him.  
  
Anakin sent the ship into full throttle.  It took off and exited the Death Star, narrowly missing the firestorm that had engulfed the level.  A whoop of cheers and laughter broke out on the shuttle as if moved far away from the dying space station and headed for Coruscant.  
  
  
The _Millennium Falcon_ roared through the very heart of the Death Star.  The ship, along with several fighters made the long perilous journey through mazelike channels and weaved its way past protruding girders and half-built towers.  Most of the fighters had perished in the deadly labyrinth, but the _Falcon_ remained.  
  
In the cockpit, Han flew the _Falcon_ through it all with everything he had.  His hands were moist and sweat dripped down his forehead.  The ship had taken a beating.  The shields were gone, the deflector dish had been knocked off and a pair of Imperial fighters was dogging them.  But that did little to deter the Corellian.  He was almost there and a deadly, ever-narrowing trail was not going to stop him.  
  
He smiled to himself confidently.  Nothing would.  
  
Han had homed in on the reactor core shaft.  Along with the remaining Alliance starfighter, the _Falcon_ entered the immense superstructure in the center of the Death Star.  A huge energy core lay in the middle of it, bustling power to the space station.  That was their target.  
  
"Wedge, the main reactor is mine," Han said into the comlink.  "Go for the power regulator on the north tower."  
  
"Copy, General," Wedge said.  "I'm already on my way out."  
  
Han watched as Wedge's X-Wing fighter fired a pair of torpedoes at the power regulator.  He scored with a direct hit and took off.  
  
On the _Falcon_, Han accelerated towards the power generator and prepared his weapon system.  
  
From the co-pilot's seat behind him, Chewbacca said something in a low, questioning tone.  
  
"Leia and her family?" Han responded.  "Trust me, they got out of there."  
  
Chewie was still unsure and told Han as much.  
  
Han looked over at Chewie and flashed him a half-grin.  
  
"Because I just know, you big furball.  Besides, keep in mind what family we're dealing with.  Do you really think they wouldn't be able to find a way out of here?"  
  
Chewie pondered the question for a moment before nodding his head.  He was convinced that Han was right.  
  
"All right, look sharp," Han said, as the power generator loomed closer.  Once he was in range, he thumbed a switch on the control panel and a pair of concussion missiles sprung forth from the _Falcon_.  They struck the power generator head-on and exploded.  The generator was instantly destroyed, sending deadly bursts of plasma energy everywhere.  The _Falcon_ managed to avoid it but the two fighters pursuing him weren't so lucky.  They were consumed by it.  Moments later, the collapse of the reactor core spread and the Death Star began to cave in on itself.  
  
"Hang on!" Han shouted as he hit full throttle.  The _Falcon_ exited the superstructure, barely avoiding the falling debris.  
  
Han flew furiously through the twisting outlet, chased by a massive ball of fire.  It descended narrowly on the _Falcon_, scorching the back of the ship.  The outlet in front of the ship began to close rapidly.  In a few moments, they would be trapped inside.  
  
But Han managed to say one step ahead of it.  He pushed the ship forward, straining the engines beyond capacity.  He maneuvered the ship through moving shafts and closing tunnels.  Past fire and darkness, the exit could now be seen.  The _Falcon_ roared forward and exited the Death Star, just missing the rolling fireball and chain of explosions.  
  
The Death Star exploded, flaring up like a sun gone nova.  It was a brilliance flash that cascaded the entire Alliance fleet.  The Empire's mightiest weapon was no more.  
  
"Yee-hah!!!" Han cried out.  Chewbacca roared in triumph and raised his hands in triumph.  Over the _Falcon_'s speakers, they could hear the cheers of joy from the ships of the Alliance.  They were victorious!  
  
After several moments, Han turned around to face Chewie.  
  
"I told you all along that we'd win."  
  
Chewie gave him an amused grunt.  
  
"I did!" Han insisted and the two broke out laughing.  The fact was that after all this, they had both managed to get out alive.  That made this victory even sweeter.  
  
After it had died down, Han turned his attention back to the viewscreen.  Coruscant lay just ahead of them.  He had heard Lando mention something about the planet's population revolting.  He only hoped he'd have a place to land.  
  
"All right, Chewie.  Get her ready for…"  
  
"General Solo!" Wedge cried out through the comlink.  "Incoming!"  
  
"What the…" Han began to say.  His sensors began to flash bright red, indicating something was coming.  Han looked out the viewscreen.  Out of the corner of his eye, he saw two flares coming straight at the _Falcon_.  They were torpedoes!  
  
"Damn!" Han said as he attempted to move the ship out of the way.  Too late.  
  
The torpedoes scored a direct hit on the _Falcon_.  A large explosion ripped through the ship, smashing nearly everything in its path.  The control panel in front of Han and Chewie erupted in sparks.  This knocked Han back and knocked Chewie straight out of the cockpit.  In a matter of moments, the entire ship went dark.  
  
Whatever emergency lights there were left activated, showering the ship with a weak red light.  This jarred Chewbacca back into consciousness.  The Wookie groaned in pain as he grabbed hold of the holographic chess table and attempted to get back up.  His ribs were injured and some of the fur on his arms had been scorched.  To him, it felt as if the room was spinning, making it even more difficult for him to reach his feet.  
  
When he finally did so, he took a look at the ship around him.  It was a complete mess.  Systems were destroyed and fires were breaking out everywhere.  Parts of the ship were everywhere and a thin layer of smoke began to cover everything.  There wasn't anything left except him and…  
  
Han!  
  
Realizing he wasn't with him, the Wookie ran towards the cockpit.  He easily pushed through the fallen cockpit door and entered.  
  
There he saw Han hunched over the ruined control panel of the _Falcon_.  Wires were hanging down from the top of the cockpit.  Fire surrounded the rest of the destroyed controls around him and from here, Chewie looked out at the viewscreen.  The ship was descending down towards Coruscant, rapidly gaining speed.  In only a short time, the _Falcon_ would get caught up in the planet's atmosphere and burn up in space.  They had to get out of there.  
  
Chewie walked over to Han and placed a hand on his shoulder.  He didn't know whether the Corellian was conscious or not.  
  
Han's head rose up from the dashboard.  He felt Chewie's hand on his shoulder and pushed it off.  
  
Chewie growled softly at Han, asking him if he was all right.  Han ignored him and kept his attention on the control deck.  
  
Chewie's growling grew more urgent as Han's began to fiddle with some of the levels.  It looked as if he was still trying to pilot the ship.  
  
The Wookie was growing concerned.  There was no way Han was going to be able to save the ship.  It was dead and soon it would be destroyed once it entered Coruscant's atmosphere.  Surely his friend could see that.  
  
Once again, Chewie placed his hand on Han's shoulder.  He shook it vigorously and told him that they had to get out of the ship now.  
  
Han suddenly turned towards Chewie and slapped his hand off of him.  With all his might, he pushed the Wookie away from him.  Chewie hit the nearby wall with considerable force and nearly fell down.  Han was now facing Chewie and the Wookie was surprised by what he saw.  
  
Blood was streaming down Han's face.  He had burn marks on his hands and his clothes were tattered.  He appeared to be in a state of shock as he looked at Chewie with deranged eyes.  It took him several seconds to finally say something.  
  
"I'm not leaving my ship, Chewie!"  
  
The Wookie growled softly at him.  He asked Han how he planned on operating the _Falcon_.  There was nothing left.  
  
"I'll find a way to do it," Han answered.  "I'm not going to let my ship go down."  
  
Chewie told Han that he had no choice.  The ship was destroyed and there was nothing he could do save it.  If he stayed here then he would die.  
  
"Then I'll die," Han said as he began to turn back to the control deck.  "There's nothing that's going to stop me from leaving his ship.  Nothing."  
  
He turned away from Chewie and returned to the pilot seat, desperately trying to get the ships controls to work.  Chewie looked at his friend in shock.  He never knew Han to be suicidal.  He could think of only one thing that might change his mind.  He let out a signal, pointed growl to his friend.  
  
"Leia!" Han said, looking up from the controls.  
  
The Wookie growled at him once again, hoping to jar his friend back to sanity.  
  
Han looked out at the viewscreen.  Coruscant was beginning to fill the screen as the _Falcon_ plunged down closer and closer.  Han knew that somewhere in that city-maze was Leia and her family.  
  
In his shock and rage in losing the _Falcon_, he had forgotten about her momentarily.  He loved Leia.  She had risked everything to save him from Jabba the Hutt when others just would have forgotten about him.  She had been willing to leave the Rebellion and risk her future just for him.  
  
He surveyed the cockpit.  All he saw was destruction.  It was painful for him to see.  He loved his ship and it had served him well over the years.  In the past he had been a selfish, greedy smuggler who cared only about himself.  Too many people had left his life for him to care anymore.  He had never wanted to get involved in anything, especially not a foolish Rebellion.  He enjoyed his independence then and didn't want to give it up for anything.  While he was on this ship, the only thing that matter was Chewie and him.  
  
But then Leia came along and his whole life had changed.  He resisted the changes at first and tried to leave them for good before the Battle of Yavin.  But the moment he had returned and helped the Rebels destroy the Death Star, he knew he had changed forever.  Gone were the days of being a loner.  He was apart of something different now, something he hadn't been apart of in a very long time.  A family.  
  
Maybe he didn't want to leave the _Falcon_ at first because he would finally be giving up his old life for good.  It meant that the old Han Solo, the one who used this ship to smuggling.  Perhaps he was just afraid of giving up everything for someone he loved.  
  
At one point, he had been.  But not anymore.  He loved Leia.  She was his future.  That was the only thing that mattered, not the _Millennium Falcon_.  He knew that all along.  
  
Han took a deep breath and slowly rose from the pilot's seat.  He looked up at Chewie and gave him a small smile.  
  
"Let's get out here, Chewie."  
  
Wasting no time, the two of them took off for the escape pod.  They ran through the burning, debris-filled halls of the ship.  Parts of the hull were beginning to come loose and soon the ship would be exposed to space.  They ran all the way to the back of the ship to a small, white door.  It opened, revealing the only escape pod left on the ship.  
  
Han and Chewie quickly got aboard.  The pod held two small benches.  It would still be a tight fit but it would have to do.  
  
The door shut and the pod sealed.  After strapping themselves in, Han tapped the control panel in the center of the pod and waited for it to eject.  Nothing happened.  Han tapped it in again and still it did not work.  
  
"The ejection circuits must have been damaged," Han said.  "I don't know if…"  
  
Before he could finish, Chewie howled furiously and raised a clenched fist in the air.  He slammed it down on the control panel, smashing it.  The pod then shot out from the _Falcon_ and was sent into space.  
  
The _Falcon_ plunged forward and entered Coruscant's atmosphere.  With landing system disabled and the ship's hull in ruins, the ship quickly began to burn up in the atmosphere.  The front of ship began to glow.  Soon, the entire ship was covered with this glow as it burned in space.  It was actually a beautiful sight, much like a newborn star burning brightly.  The ship glowed brighter and brighter as it sank deeper into Coruscant's atmosphere.  In a spectacular flash of light, the _Millennium Falcon_ burned up completely and was gone.  
  
All Han could do was watch as the escape pod headed towards Coruscant.  
  
  
It was a cool night on Coruscant.  The stars glittered brightly on the city-planet.  For over a generation, those stars rained down on a world oppressed by the Empire.  Most citizens who lived high enough in the city-maze to see them often made a wish to one of them.  They wished for the day when the Empire was no more.  A day where they could walk the streets of the city as free, sentient beings.  A day where they no longer were forced to humble themselves before the will of Emperor Palpatine.  
  
For a long time, that day seemed to be nothing more than a fantasy.  A dream conjured up by some foolish idealist.  After so many years, many on Coruscant believed that to be true.  No longer.  
  
It had been twenty-four hours since the destruction of the Death Star.  Right before that occurred however, the citizens of Coruscant finally risen up and opposed the Empire.  The arrival of the Death Star had frightened them to the point where they not dared make a move.  Stormtroopers lined nearly every street corner, imposing martial law upon them.  They knew that a single mistake by one could spell doom for all.  Still, there were a few who were willing to oppose the Empire no matter what.  They waited silently in the shadows, waiting for the opportunity to strike.  
  
It finally occurred when the Death Star had come to light.  For what seemed like an eternity, the citizens of Coruscant watched helplessly as the space station powered up its superlaser.  They thought for sure that the end was near.  The Emperor had decreed that they would suffer the same fate as Aldeeran.  All the life, all the history that Coruscant represented to the galaxy would be lost forever.  For a long, long moment, all hope had been lost.  
  
But then something extraordinary happened.  The Death Star fired…but Coruscant was not destroyed.  Instead, the space station lashed out at one of its own ships.  The citizens quickly realized what had happened.  The Rebel Alliance had taken control of the space station.  Long ago, when the Alliance had formed they promised that they would bring save the galaxy from the tyranny of the Empire.  The galaxy-weary citizens of Coruscant had seriously doubted this was even possible.  How could anyone oppose the Empire and survive?  
  
Not only did they opposed it, but they had defeated it.  The Death Star was in their control and that victory provided the citizens with the opportunity they needed.  
  
They revolted.  It started slowly at first, only a few at a time.  It grew and grew until it was like a giant tidal wave.  The citizens, human and alien alike came out from their homes and took on the Imperial stormtroopers.  They quickly took control of the political and military installations.  The stormtroopers were better armed and had superior equipment but in sheer number and determination, they were no match for the citizens of Coruscant, whose population was believed to be one trillion strong.  
  
The Empire was desperate to stop the rapidly growing insurrection.  They sent out their biggest and most powerful weapons.  AT-AT Walkers were dispatched on the streets of Coruscant.  The metal monstrosities were going to halt the "treason" being committed by the citizens.  They struck hard, and for several minutes it looked as if the resistance might be stopped.  
  
But then, the Death Star exploded over Coruscant.  If any of the citizens thought about surrendering, they quickly put those thoughts aside.  They attacked the AT-AT Walkers with great vigor, determined to knock the mighty giants down.  With the last-minute help of the Rebel X-Wing fighters that had joined the battle, they were able to dispose of them.  The Walkers lay defeated on the city streets.  
  
The resistance fought their way to the Emperor's palace, where the remaining Imperial leadership was located.  Realizing they were overmatched and that they were no longer in control of the planet, they surrendered.  For the first time in nearly twenty-five years, Coruscant was free!  
  
In an amazing sense of historical irony, the Coruscant resistance was lead by Finis Valorum III, grandson of the late Supreme Chancellor.  He helped to cause the downfall on Coruscant of the same regime that had destroyed his family's reputation all those years ago.  It was he who had presented the Emperor's Grand Vizier with the terms of surrender.  For Valorum, everything had come full circle and his family's name had been redeemed.  
  
Several hours later, the free citizens of the planet Coruscant met with Princess Leia and the leaders of the Alliance.  It was a public meeting and it was like a reunion of old family.  People who had not seen each other in years rejoiced and embrace with one another, happy that the Imperial tyranny was finally over.  Coruscant officially joined the Rebel Alliance in a treaty-signing ceremony on the spot.  
  
Together, both the Rebel Alliance and the Coruscant leadership made their way to the Emperor's palace.  The statue of Emperor Palpatine, the brutal dictator who had ruled them from under his boot heal for so long had been torn down by several of the citizens.  His now cracked and ruined statue lay face down on the steps of the palace, just as so many other dictators had before him.  
  
It was in front of the palace where Princess Leia Organa would make a speech.  Planetary communications would carry it on not only the entire planet but on thousands, perhaps millions of worlds throughout the galaxy.  It was this speech that would shape the foundation of the new galaxy that would emerge from this conflict.  Leia made her way to the podium in the court of the Emperor's palace.  
  
All around her were the heroes of the Alliance and of Coruscant.  Anakin and Amidala Skywalker stood next to their son, Luke Skywalker, looking with pride at their dear Leia.  Han Solo was bruised and battered but still smiled when he saw the love of his life take her place at the very center of Coruscant.  As always, Chewbacca was at his side and was howling his approval to the Princess.  Pride ran through the others, including Lando Calrissian, Sylvn Kenobi, Wedge Antillies, and Leia's childhood friend Winter.  C-3PO and R2-D2 were also present.  The two had finally put their bickering aside, realizing the importance of this moment.  They were the dearest people in her life.  Finally, Finis Valorum III rounded out the group and together they all watched Leia as she at last reached the podium.  
  
Leia stood calmly before it, assuming her most regal pose.  She was dressed in a simple, white flowing gown.  Her hair was unbraided and came down all the way down her back.  She wore no make-up, save for the deep crimson split on her lips.  It was the scar of remembrance, a symbol worn by sovereigns of Naboo.  The only other thing that stood out was the lightsaber attached to her belt.  Behind her was the Emperor's palace.  It was the tallest building on Coruscant, exceeding one thousand stories.  But compared to the poise that Leia carried herself with, it was insignificant.  
  
Leia took a long, deep breath.  She looked out into the long, endless crowd of Coruscant's citizenry.  They had gathered in the area just below the palace steps.  It was a diverse group of beings, each with their own hopes and dreams.  They waited with hushed silence, eager to hear what she had to say.  She knew how important this speech was.  It would lay the foundation of the new government that was to come.  It was the speech of the lifetime and Leia was prepared for it.  She had always been prepared for this moment.  
  
"My friends," she began.  "The guns have stopped and all is silent.  Today represented a new day on Coruscant.  A day where all citizens of the capital world awoke to freedom.  It has been a long time coming.  
  
"Coruscant is not the only world to once again taste freedom.  In the past twenty-four hours, more than one hundred worlds have overthrown their Imperial-backed regimes.  Over a thousand new star systems have joined the fight for freedom as we speak.  Soon, freedom will sweep over them and over the rest of the galaxy.  The balance will be restored.  It is only a matter of time."  
  
A loud flurry of applause broke out among the citizens.  Leia stood patiently at the podium, allowing the audience its moment.  The applause finally died out and she continued.  
  
"We have all fought so hard, and suffered so much for this day to occur.  The Emperor is gone and the tyranny he brought to the galaxy is slowly dying.  It is time for us to replace it with peace and freedom.  My friends, it is now _our_ time.  
  
"It is a time for us to all come together.  We will create a new government.  One in which the rights of all sentient beings will be respected.  Discrimination against anyone based on their gender or species will not stand.  It will be a democracy, one where the citizens of the galaxy will choose their own leaders.  No longer will one man be the sole authority.  This government will not allow a dreadful weapon like the Death Star to be constructed.  This government will respect all life and it will retain the very best qualities of the Old Republic.  
  
"But even the best intentions can result in the most terrible of consequences.  While this government will be one of freedom, we must guard against the forces that lead to the destruction of the Old Republic.  There will always be those who will attempt to destroy our freedom.  Their zest for power is so great that they do not care for the lives that are lost by their actions.  Even the most noble of souls can hide the darkest of intentions.  We will face many challenges as we build this government and there will be new enemies to face.  But as we gather here today, I promise you that we will win these battles.  With the Force as our ally, our government will emerge stronger than ever.  
  
"As we celebrate our triumph, we must not forget what we lost.  Too many of our citizens were lost in this conflict.  Too many of our brothers and sisters are gone.  We have seen entire worlds lost to the Empire.  Alderaan, Naboo, Cerea – sadly the list goes on and on.  We mourn their lost and we must never forget what happened to them.  We never will."  
  
Leia paused for a moment of silence before continuing.  She assumed her most commanding presence as she readied herself for the rest of the speech.  
  
"Let us and let the people of the galaxy long remember what has happened here.  Yesterday, we broke free from the shackles of empire.  Today, we, the free citizens of the galaxy declare a new republic!"  
  
With that final statement, the cheers that had been held back in respect for the princess finally broke through.  They erupted like a long dormant volcano.  They all cheered with happiness beyond words, ranging from human to Wookie to Bothan to Cerean to every other species imaginable.  The volume of the cheers was so loud that the buildings of the mighty city-planet shook.  
  
Suddenly, the roar of fighter planes could be heard overhead.  The citizens of Coruscant looked up and saw Rebel X-Wing fighters releasing fireworks from their weapons.  They exploded above the tall buildings of Coruscant in dazzling, spectacular colors of every kind.  
  
The celebration quickly expanded as confetti and paper of every kind flew wildly through the air.  The helmets of Imperial stormtroopers were thrown up as high as they possibly could go.  Music and singing broke out and could be heard throughout the entire planet.  A mighty gong rung, and a voice rose above the rest.  
  
"The gong has rung! Son of the Suns!!!"  
  
The voice was eventually drowned out among the masses.  Nobody knew just whom it was who made that declaration.  But his words became long remembered for generations to come.  
  
Leia stood in the center of the Emperor's court, watching the celebration.  Her family and friends surrounded her, and they all converged to celebrate.  Leia smiled and raised her arms in the air.  The confetti was everywhere and she watched as freedom reigned.  
  
  
Luke drank in the sounds and sights of the celebration all around him.  But he didn't feel quite ready to jump right in himself.  So he watched and listened, and smiled at seeing his family and so many of his friends so happy.  
  
Leia caught his eye and flashed him a brilliant smile, which he did his best to return.  She waved him over to where she and Han were standing, and Luke hesitated a moment.  That did not go unnoticed by his sister.  She unwrapped herself from Han's arms and began to approach her brother.  
  
He met her halfway, and immediately pulled her into a hug, which she returned fiercely.  Luke held onto her, even as he felt her begin to pull away.  He found himself unable to say anything.  
  
Leia patted him on the back, and said quietly, "It's okay Luke.  It's over.  It's over."  
  
She repeated the words to him several times; seeming to understand what Luke was having trouble articulating, not pressuring him to talk or explain.  He just sighed in response.  
  
He was trying not to let himself become overwhelmed by what had happened.  But now, with the danger finally, completely gone, and his family and friends safe, it was all coming to him in a rush.  
  
The battle with Palpatine, the ghosts he had faced, how close he had come to losing Father, to losing everything…and to have it all turn around so quickly, and to be standing in Coruscant with the Empire suddenly vanquished…  
  
"Luke?" Leia managed to pull back from his embrace enough to look at him.  She looked at him quizzically for a moment, and then gave him a warm, reassuring smile.  "I know it's hard to believe, and it's hard to let go."  She turned to indicate the revelry and festivity.  "But look around you.  This is the time to celebrate.  We've earned it.  _You've_ definitely earned it."  
  
"I know, Leia, I know that," he replied.  "And believe me, I _am_ happy, and relieved.  You don't know how much.  I thought nothing could compare to Yavin, but this is so much more than that ever was.  I do plan to take part in all of this soon enough."  
  
"But…?" Leia's smile faded a little in concern, and she lowered her voice to what passed for a whisper in the midst of all the noise.  "Luke, can you tell me what happened back there, with the Emperor?  It was hard for me to sense what was going on, at least not after we both felt Father in so much pain.  I can't imagine what you found when you got there –"  
  
"It was…as bad as you probably think it was," he interrupted.  "Palpatine was capable of some things I could never have imagined, and father was in terrible shape when I finally got there."  
  
"But you pulled through."  
  
"We did."  
  
"And you should be proud of that, Luke," she said.  "You both should be."  
  
A real smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.  "I am.  Helping him was what I was born to do.  It's just that…well, 3 years ago, my biggest concern on any given day was how I was going to get off Tatooine.  Everything in my life changed so quickly, so much was suddenly on my shoulders…I don't regret the change for one minute, but to see this final result now is more than a little overwhelming.  
  
"You been planning for and ready for this moment your whole life, Leia.  I'm just playing a little catch up.  When we first met on the Death Star, who could have ever thought this is where we'd end up?"  
  
"Not me!" Leia said with a laugh.  "But I'm glad.  I'm glad that you're my brother and my friend.  And that we're here to share this all together."  
  
"So am I," Luke replied.  
  
"Then, come on, let's enjoy this together then," she insisted.  Luke finally let her out of the hug, and gladly let her drag him into the crowd.  
  
  
Han couldn't remember ever having such a good time in his life.  
  
And there had been plenty of good times – at least that's what he had thought before now.  But even the most ridiculous times he had, the craziest places he had found himself in…nothing compared to this.  To this scene, to this feeling.  
  
Chewie came back over to him and gave him another slap on the back.  The Wookie had been exuberantly hugging everyone in sight (Han wondered if some of them would ever recover from such a bone-crushing experience), telling anyone who would listen about their adventure in the space battle and refusing to accept any condolences for the loss of the _Falcon_.  After all, according to Chewie, it would be no time before they had a ship that was bigger, better, faster…  
  
Han believed that.  Mostly.  Almost completely.  As the escape pod had pulled away, Han did spare one final look to the debris that was left of his ship.  It hurt, he couldn't deny that.  And the ship was more than special to him.  He knew that some people didn't understand it, but he had put so much into the _Falcon_, that to lose her that way, to lose her at all, was something he had never really thought about.  
  
But now it was reality, and there wasn't anything he could do about it.  He didn't have any regrets over his decision.  He knew there wasn't another way.  And to be honest, there were plenty of things more important than his ship when he had safely landed on Coruscant.  
  
"Han!" Leia called to him, breaking him from his thoughts.  "Look who I found."  
  
"Hey there, kid!" Han said as Luke came up behind her.  "I've been looking for you.  I hadn't even gotten to talk to you since the battle ended."  
  
"Well, I've just been taking this all in.  I've been hearing some crazy stories about how you saved the day up there," Luke replied with a smile.  
  
"And they're all true," Han said simply, returning the smile.  "No need to exaggerate."  
  
"Oh, give me a break!" Lando's voice cut through the noise, as he moved into their circle.  "This guy thinks he did it all by himself."  
  
"Didn't you, Han?" asked Leia, with a mischievous look on her face.  
  
"Chewie helped."  
  
Lando shook his head with a chuckle.  "Take all the credit you want, you old pirate.  Sylvn and I know how it happened."  Lando placed an arm around General Kenobi's shoulder, and Han cheerfully wondered how close the two had recently become.  "You did an okay job, but _we_ were really the ones out there carrying the load."  
  
Sylvn, in a rare show of flippancy, added, "The Empire trembled before us."  
  
"You're all crazy," Luke said.  Chewie howled an agreement.  
  
"That's why you like us, kid."  Luke's response was to laugh, giving Han a quick slap on the shoulder.  
  
After a moment, Han turned away and slipped his arms around Leia's waist, pulling her close to him and leaning his head down to hers.  "You don't think I'm crazy do you?" he murmured to her.  
  
"Of course I do.  And I love you anyway."  
  
"I know."  
  
Leia just rolled her eyes.  Han's hands framed her face, and he drew her in for a long kiss, as they both forgot the melee around them.  
  
  
"Mother?" Luke pulled her into a tight embrace.  "Enjoying the celebration?"  
  
"Of course!" she said.  Luke had to admit that she did look radiantly happy.  He wasn't sure that he had ever seen her like this before.  It was wonderful.  
  
"Except that I seem to have lost your Father.  He was standing right here, I don't know where he could have gone."  She shrugged.  "I'm sure he'll turn up again."  
  
"He will, don't worry.  In the meantime, you're stuck with me."  
  
"I can live with that."  Her eyes sparkled brightly.  "Luke, I haven't told you how proud I am of you."  
  
"Thanks," Luke replied.  "Helping Father was –"  
  
"Actually," she interrupted, "that isn't what I meant.  Of course, I'm glad for what you did for your father, but what you did goes beyond even that."  She paused briefly.  "Luke, I saw what happened to your father all those years ago when he first faced Palpatine.  Despite his strength, despite his desire and intent to defeat the Emperor, Anakin was almost completely ruined by what happened.  For all intents, he _was_ ruined for 20 years.  
  
"I know that it couldn't have been any easier for you to go fight Palpatine than it was for your Father.  And yet, you were strong where your father failed the first time.  That is no small feat."  
  
Luke thought about that.  "We were helping each other.  That's an advantage I had over Father…I'd like to think I would have succeeded without it, but that's not a simple thing to say."  
  
She shrugged, not dismissively, but simply with an air of complete confidence.  "I know you would have.  Your father knows you would have too."  
  
  
Anakin worked his way over to Han and Leia, moved by how happy she seemed, and how happy they seemed together.  Leia sensed him approaching, and beamed at him, beckoning him over, and spreading her arms out to him in a hug.  He immediately accepted the offer.  
  
"I'm glad you're safe, Father," she whispered.  "I wish I could have helped."  
  
"You did, Leia, you did," he insisted.  "Don't ever doubt that."  
  
He looked at Han and sighed.  "I'm sorry about the _Falcon_, Han."  
  
"She was a great ship, no doubt about it."  
  
"Only because of the work you did on it," Anakin replied.  "I don't think you know how much I can appreciate throwing yourself into a ship.  It's been awhile since I've done it, but I remember what it feels like."  
  
"Well," Han said, "I guess I'll just have to find another to start over with.  I'll probably have a little more help this time though…" he trailed off with a questioning look at Leia.  
  
"You definitely will," she answered.  "You're going to have to get used to letting other people go near your ship though."  All three laughed.  
  
"I should probably find your mother again," Anakin began to say.  
  
"Hey, Anakin," Han said, "wait a second."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I never thought I would be standing here – or anywhere – on the same side as you, and I sure as hell never thought I'd be celebrating the death of the Empire with Darth Vader…but, here we are anyway, and I wanted to say that I respect what you did up there.  It was…an honor to fight this one with you."  With that, Han extended his hand.  
  
Anakin was stunned, but recovered quickly and warmly grasped Han's outreached hand.  "Thank you, Han.  I almost don't know what to say."  
  
"Don't worry about it."  
  
Anakin nodded.  He gave his daughter another hug, and then wandered off to find his wife.  
  
  
Anakin slowly made his way through the cheering crowds, looking for Amidala.  She was here somewhere, he knew, but there were so many people that it was proving difficult to find out where.  All around him people were jumping and screaming and celebrating.  They were nearly on top of one another, making it impossible to move.  Occasionally, a stranger he would bump into would embrace him jubilantly.  Not because they thought he was a hero, but because they were so happy to be free at long last.  Anakin could understand that feeling very well.  
  
A flicker caught Anakin's eye and he turned to see it.  It looked like Amidala, and she was headed towards the back of the plaza that surrounded the Emperor's palace.  Anakin moved to follow her.  He accelerated his pace, making sure that he did not walk over anyone along the way.  He moved quicker and quicker until there was nobody around him.  The path was clear and Anakin walked to the back of the plaza to meet his wife.  
  
When he got there, he found that it was empty.  Nobody was there, and the only thing next to him was the towering palace.  It cast a large shadow over him in the brightly lit night on Coruscant.  He couldn't find Amidala, or his two children.  It appeared that he was totally alone.  
  
Just then, Anakin felt a powerful rippling through the Force.  
  
_No, I am not alone, _he thought_._  
  
There were others there after all.  They weren't his family, but they were very strong in the Force, and very close to him.  
  
He turned his head to the side and there before him were the shimmering images of Obi-Wan and Yoda.  They stood before him, looking at him with great pride.  Their essence shined powerfully in the shadow of the palace.  Another shimmering image materialized beside Obi-Wan.  It was Qui-Gon.  Anakin could feel the same pride in him that he felt in Obi-Wan and Yoda.  Qui-Gon walked over to Obi-Wan and placed a hand on his shoulder.  Obi-Wan looked up at his old master and smiled.  The two shared an unspoken moment.  There was no need for words between them.  
  
They were the two men who had believed in Anakin when no one else had.  They had sacrificed everything, including their own lives, for him.  It was with great satisfaction that they could now see that their belief in Anakin had been well founded.  They had been right all along.  Anakin Skywalker was the Chosen One.  
  
The two of them, along with Yoda turned to Anakin and smiled.  
  
Anakin smiled back.  It was a great gift for him to see the three Jedi Masters together again.  It had been so many years, and he had feared that he would never see his friends again.  But they were all here…and Anakin couldn't have been happier to see him.  
  
Something…or someone was missing though.  He had hoped that another one would appear with them.  A person whom Anakin had been even closer with.  The first beloved figure in his life.  Anakin smiled sadly.  He knew that it wasn't possible.  She was not a Jedi, and it was impossible for her to come back.  He would never have a chance to…  
  
_I am so proud of you, Anakin._  
  
Anakin's head snapped around and he looked for the direction in which the voice had come from.  He saw nothing.  The plaza was still empty, save for the images of the three Jedi.  But he could sense another presence around him.  It was her!  
  
But that was impossible.  She had never been strong in the Force, despite her connection to him.  There was no way he would be able to see her.  
  
_I will appear if you want me to, Ani.  You simply need to concentrate._  
  
Was it really possible?  Could he actually see her?  
  
"Anything is possible, Anakin," Qui-Gon said, breaking the silence.  Anakin turned back to the shimmering images of the three Jedi.  
  
"But only if you have faith, Padawan," Obi-Wan said.  
  
Anakin nodded his head slowly.  At one point, he had doubted that it would be possible to heal himself from the terrible injuries he had sustained.  But he did heal himself and that had convinced him to never doubt the Force again.  It could be done, no matter what it was.  He had to have faith in the Force if he was going to be able to see her.  
  
Anakin closed his eyes, and allowed the Force to surround him.  It flowed through him powerfully, waiting to carry out his command.  Anakin put his trust in the Force, and conjured up the image of the person he wanted to see.  The Force obeyed him.  He could feel its power extended outwards, fulfilling his task.  
  
Anakin opened his eyes and there before him was the shimmering image of Shmi Skywalker, his mother.  
  
Her presence filled Anakin with a happiness that could not be imagined.  He looked at his mother, and was amazed by what he saw.  Gone from her face were the ravages of age that years of slave labor had put on her.  She appeared more youthful than at any point that Anakin could remember.  Her image glowed brightly in the darkness of the Coruscant night.  
  
Anakin did not know what to say.  He was choked with emotion, unable to properly articulate his feelings.  His mother seemed to understand this and she reached out with her hand.  Anakin looked at her hand stretched out towards him.  It was so real, so close to his grasp.  He looked up at his mother and saw her nod her head, willing him on.  Anakin nodded in return and reached out.  He grasped her hand with his own.  
  
The Force flowed powerfully through them.  Anakin could now feel the emotions his mother felt for him.  She was indeed proud of what he had accomplished.  More so, she was so happy for him.  Her son had made all his hopes and dreams come true.  He was now living the life that she had always wished for him to have.  Even in his darkest moments, she had never lost faith in him.  She knew Anakin Skywalker too well, and knew that the good inside of him was strong enough to eradicate any evil.  
  
His mother smiled.  Through the Force, he now knew just how powerful his mother's love for him was  
  
Anakin smiled.  Through the Force, she knew how powerful her son's love for her was.  
  
Shmi's image soon began to fade.  She continued to grasp his hand until her image grew weaker and finally dissolved.  She was gone.  
  
A cool breeze soon swept over Anakin.  Although he could no longer see her, he could still sense his mother's presence.  She would always be with him, and her love and pride would go on.   Everybody that he had ever loved was now with him.  
  
"Thanks, Mom," Anakin said quietly into the wind.  
  
At long last, Anakin Skywalker was once again whole.  
  
"Ani?"  
  
Anakin turned around and saw Amidala standing across from him.  Just how beautiful his wife looked as she watched him closely struck him.  Amidala moved closer to him and took his hand.  
  
"Are you all right?" she asked.  Anakin realized she must have seen that his eyes had become teary-eyed.  He wiped them clean with his free hand and nodded.  He had a very content, very happy look on his face.  
  
"Yes, Ami.  I'm all right."  
  
Amidala looked at him carefully.  After so many years, she could finally tell when Anakin was being honest with her about his feelings.  In the past, that had not always been clear to her especially during the time of Anakin's fall to the dark side.  Anakin knew that his wife worried about any mood swings he had over the last few days.  But looking at him now, Amidala could tell that Anakin was indeed all right.  
  
Amidala smiled.  "I'm glad."  
  
Anakin put his arm around her shoulder and held Amidala close.  The two of them gazed over the railing in the plaza out at the Coruscant landscape.  From there, they could see celebrations of all kinds from the many species that made up the planet's population.  Every street that could be seen was flooded with life.  Men and women were kissing and dancing, children were cheering.  Some were even lighting off fireworks that erupted high into the skies.  The dark cloud that had hung over them for so long was gone and the light had shone upon them once again.  
  
"Can you believe it, Ani?" Amidala asked.  "Freedom has been returned to all these people.  It's sweeping across the galaxy now.  Soon, there won't be a shadow dark enough to smoother that light."  
  
It was so true.  Anakin continued to watch the citizens of Coruscant.  They were all free.  Palpatine had been destroyed, along with his empire.  From the ashes of tyranny, a new republic would emerge.  No longer would one madman have all the power.  It would be the people of the galaxy who would rule now.  
  
Anakin knew this new government would succeed with his daughter Leia at the helm.  She had already proven herself to be one of the greatest leaders the galaxy had ever seen.  Her strength, along with her unwavering faith in the people, would go a long way in rebuilding the galaxy.  She would not allow the mistakes of the Old Republic to cripple this new government.  With the Force as her ally, she would lead the galaxy into a golden age.  
  
The Jedi Order would live on.  The thought of this was particularly satisfying to Anakin.  The flame of the Jedi would not be extinguished.  They would once again serve as guardians and protectors of the galaxy.  Led by his son Luke, the Jedi would not repeat the same mistakes that had lead to their downfall.  No longer would they isolate themselves from the general public and confine themselves to an ivory tower.  No longer would they view family as a distraction from the Force.  Both Anakin and Luke knew the importance of family, and the strength that a Jedi could draw from it.  The Jedi would at last become true servants of the galaxy.  
  
Anakin smiled as he thought of Luke and Leia.  The pride he felt in them was as strong was his mother's was for him.  His love was even greater.  The two of them hadn't even begun to realize their full potential.  Unlike Anakin, the dark side had never tainted either of them.  It was their turn now to shine, and Anakin knew that the two of them were destined for greatness.  
  
There was another feeling that Anakin was feeling.  He first noticed it after the battle with Palpatine.  He hadn't given it much thought until now.  But he knew clearly what it was.  It was relief.  
  
It was finally over.  Balance had been restored to the Force.  Palpatine, along with the Sith Order he had sworn his loyalty to had been destroy.  The galaxy was free.  
  
_The prophecy has come to past.  My destiny has been fulfilled.  What does the future hold for me now?_  
  
"Whatever you wish it to," Amidala answered, breaking the silence.  
  
Anakin looked at her.  He hadn't expected Amidala to have answer his question but he was not surprised at all.  
  
"You're right," Anakin said with a smile.  "I can choose my own future at last.  I already who it is that I wish to spend it with."  
  
Amidala smiled.  She looked up at Anakin and held onto him more tightly.  
  
"After so many years and several timelines, we are together again at last," Amidala said.  "How I look forward to the years to come."  
  
As did Anakin.  A thrill surged through him as he considered the thought.  There would be no one to stop them this time.  Not the Jedi Council or the Royal Court of Naboo.  Each of them had fulfilled their respective destinies and they would now reap the rewards of it.  A normal life, something the two of them had long since figured impossible.  Anakin pictured the two of them living happily together, watching as their children took their place in the galaxy.  They would grow old and soon Luke and Leia would begin families of their own.  Anakin didn't need the Force to tell him that the future was a bright one for him and Amidala.  
  
"Ami," Anakin began.   "You know, I…I don't think I ever truly said 'thank you' for all you have done…"  
  
"Anakin," Amidala said softly, holding up her hand.  "Don't be silly.  You have said more than enough, and I know how grateful you are.  You don't have to say it again."  
  
"I know," Anakin said.  "But there's so much more to it.  I never thought I would even be here, witnessing this today.  When I had been at my worst as Darth Vader, I had considered myself beyond redemption.  There was so much anger and hatred inside of me that I thought there was no way to conquer it.  I didn't even try after a while.  I had just given up.  
  
"But you never did.  No matter what obstacle the galaxy had thrown your way, you persevered and grew stronger.  You saw to it that Luke and Leia were kept safe from the Empire.  You planted the seeds that one day grew into a rebellion.  But most surprising of all, you believed in _me.  _Even when it was considered impossible for someone to turn back from the dark side, you never gave up.  You could still see that a part of Anakin Skywalker was still alive in me, even when I could see nothing but an endless darkness.  I came back from the dark side because of you, _for you.  _Look around."  
  
Anakin waved his hand at the endless sea of celebrating citizens overflowing in Coruscant massive streets.  
  
"This victory today is as much yours as it is mine.  You are the true hero.  I'll never forget what you've done for me, Ami, and for that I will be forever grateful.  Thank you."  
  
Amidala looked at him, not knowing just what say.  She looked very touched and was struggling to hold back tears.  She knew just how strongly Anakin felt when he spoke those words.  He could not have given her a greater gift than by what he had just said.  
  
After several moments, she finally regained her composure.  She looked up into Anakin's eyes and gave him a small, delightful smile.  
  
"Like you said, I always knew that Anakin Skywalker was still alive.  I was very fortunate for that to be true.  But don't underestimate yourself in all of this.  In the end, it was you who found the strength to return from the dark side.  I merely helped guide you to the light."  
  
Anakin returned her smile.  He placed a hand on Amidala's cheek and caressed it.  He looked long and deep into her beautiful eyes.  
  
"I love you, Amidala."  
  
"I love you, Anakin."  
  
He pulled her close to him and gave her a long, passionate kiss.  She returned it with equal vigor.  They stayed like this, locked in a tender embrace for a long, long time.  
  
When the kiss had ended, the two of them could hear a clattering of metal behind them.  They turned and saw both See-Threepio and Artoo-Detoo coming towards them.  The droids were covered in confetti and gleamed brightly as they stepped forward towards them"  
  
"Master Anakin! Mistress Amidala!" Threepio exclaimed.  "Oh, I'm so glad we finally found you.  Mistress Leia and Master Luke wanted you to know that they will be attending another celebration inside the halls of the old Senate Building.  They wanted to know if you would both be attending?"  
  
"Of course, Threepio," Amidala said.  "We wouldn't miss it for anything."  
  
"Oh, I'm so glad to hear that, Your Majesty," Threepio beamed.  "It should be a most spectacular celebration.  There's talk of a ceremony in which heroes of the Rebellion will be honored.  I certainly hope that I may be included.  I'm not one to boast but after all I've been put through during this war, I should be honored along with the rest…  
  
Threepio was interrupted by a high-pitched squeal from Artoo.  Anakin and Amidala took it to be laughter.  No doubt Artoo was informing Threepio that he had been in the hero business long before Threepio had been constructed.  
  
"I've had just enough of your ego, you self-important rolling troll!" Threepio snapped.  "You may get all the glory but it's really me who has been carrying you for all these years."  
  
Artoo shot back furiously with a barrage of beeps.  
  
"All you have gone through?!" Threepio exclaimed.  "I've been shot, abused, had my parts hauled around by a smelly Wookie and a whole lot more that I do not wish to speak of.  I think that alone entitles me…"  
  
"Threepio!" Anakin said.  The droids stopped their argument instantly and turned to him.  "You two are both heroes and I'm sure there will be enough praise to go around for everyone.  Especially the two droids who led the way."  
  
"Yes, you are quite right, Master Anakin," Threepio said.  He turned to Artoo.  "I'm sorry, Artoo.  The truth is that you are the finest droid I have ever known…and a true hero."  
  
Artoo was quiet for a moment, seemingly stunned to hear that admission from Threepio.  He finally responded with a series of strong beeps and whistles.  
  
"Thank you, Artoo," Threepio said.  "You are the best friend a droid could have."  
  
The two of them walked off, both clattering about how they would be honored at the ceremony.  Anakin looked at Amidala and the two of them laughed.  He was glad that those two droids had never changed.  
  
Once the laughter had died down Amidala looked at Anakin with an amused expression.  
  
"I think we'd better get going, Ani.  This is our moment.  Let's enjoy it before…"  
  
"The idealistic crusade continues?" Anakin added for her.  
  
Amidala laughed once more.  "It never truly ends, does it?"  
  
"No, I suppose not," Anakin said.  
  
But that didn't concern Anakin.  While he seriously doubted the galaxy would leave him and his family alone, he was ready for whatever challenges that were to come.  He was with his beloved Amidala once again and as long as they were together, no threat would be able to stand against him.  
  
Anakin reached out with his hand toward Amidala.  She quickly grasped it and the two began to walk away form the plaza.  Anakin paused for a moment and took one last look back at his past.  He saw the three Jedi Masters standing there, urging him on.  Anakin gave them one final smile.  
  
With that, Anakin Skywalker turned his attention toward the future at long last.  
  
The Empire was dead.  
  
Long live the New Republic…and long live the Skywalkers!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**_THE END_**

  
  



End file.
